Kingdom Hearts World Conquest
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Four years have past since the battle with Master Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard and Sora sacrificing his own life to save Kairi's. Now the Guardians of Light all have Children when they are pulled back to protect the worlds with the Son of Master Eraqus. A Post KH3 fanfic. Pairings Sokai. Riku X Namine, Aqua X Terra, Roxas x Xion. Warning for Lemons, Blood and Violence.
1. Reunions and a new threat

Destiny Islands has not change in all those years since the events of the Keyblade War. Life has gone on for the islanders as our story begins at a small house. In front of the house was toys for children. Light snoring can be heard in the master bedroom as the sun came through the window. Just then the door was opened and two children about the age of four entered .the boy had auburn spikey hair and violet eyes while the girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes that shone like the sky. The two were wearing pajamas with their favorite cartoon characters on them. Both of them jumped on the bed and they said shaking the woman "Mommy wake up"

"Hmm?" said their mother as she stirred awake. The woman in the bed had auburn hair that went down to her upper back and violet eyes. She was wearing plane white tank top that showed off her curves and a red boyshorts. "Morning Skye, Kari." she said with a smile as she yawned. Her hair was all messy. "Morning Mommy" said Kari.

"Mommy were hungry" said Skye as his stomach growled for food. Kairi laughed at her son and she ruffled his hair earning a giggle from him. "Then let's get you two something to eat." She said

"Okay!" chirped Skye as they went into the kitchen with their mother and Kairi made them pancakes with bananas and strawberries. She looked outside and she thought/ _Why does it have to be a beautiful day when i know this day haunts my heart/_

 **/Twilight Town/**

"Roxas, Honey, have you seen my jacket?" asked a woman's voice.

"Yeah it's on the back of the chair in the kitchen" spoke a man with blonde hair with less spikes. His attire was a black and white shirt and grey jeans. This man was Roxas, he used to be Sora's Nobody until he was able to find his own body. "Daddy!" spoke a little girl's voice. Roxas looked down to see his daughter with long black hair that went to her neck. She had blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. "Hello Xia, you ready to see your Cousins?" asked Roxas looking at his daughter..

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as Roxas picked her up. Roxas and his Wife Xion live in his apartment in Twilight Town since the Conclusion of the Battle with Master Xehanort. Xion was brushing her short black hair almost ready for the day. She was wearing a black blouse and Blue denim jeans and on her feet were Black boots. "Ready?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah." said Roxas as he took Xion's hands in his as they went towards the Gummi Hanger towards their ship. Waiting for them was Hayner, Pence and Olette. "I can't believe it's been four year already" said Pence.

"I know, Kairi must be feeling horrible." said Olette feeling sad for her.

"We wish we can come but we have our jobs at the Bistro." said Hayner.

"I'll tell them you guys couldn't make it." said Roxas as they watched the Falcon Gummi Ship land. The ramp opened up and they entered the ship. At the wheel of the Falcon was Lea. "hey guys whats up." said Lea.

"How you been Lea." asked Roxas greeting his friend.

"Just fine and its Axel. Got it Memorized?" said Lea.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Lea" said Isa rolling his eyes. The Falcon took off from Twilight Town and towards Radiant Garden.

 **/Land Of Departure/**

"Terra did you remember to pack extra diapers and clothes for Briana" said a blue haired women finishing brushing her short hair. This was master Aqua and she is the master of this land since Eraqus death by Xehanort. Terra and Ven now share the world with her and they have apprentices of their own.

"Yeah Aqua. come here squirt" said Terra picking up a squealing four year old boy with brown hair. His attire was a grey shirt and red shorts and sandals. The boy laughed as he waved to Aqua. "mommy! Help me!"

"Oh no Daddy's gots you. Now it's up to me to save you" mocked Aqua as she got Terra in a hold. Terra kissed her on the lips which she returned. "Ewww" said their son Teran.

"You guys ready?" asked Ven. his hair had gotten a bit longer but stilled retained their spikiness. Locked in his arms was his wife of one year. Daphne was a blonde hair women with blue eyes and pale skin. Her stomach was bulging out of her blouse and her pants were maternity pants. They were expecting their first child together.

"Almost Ven. why don't you go check on the brothers" said Aqua as she was now getting her daughter Briana all set up in her seat. Brianna was Aqua and Terra's baby daughter. She was almost one and was starting to teething.

"There all ready to go. There waiting for us at the Invincible." said Ven. the three masters walked towards the courtyard and waiting for them was their apprentices. One had blonde hair and little spiky like Sora's, and the other two were twin brothers, one a brunette like Tidus and another with black hair. "Master Aqua. the ship is ready to go" said The blonde boy.

"Thank you Steve." said Aqua as they all boarded the Invincible and left the Land of Departure. "Today is one day i wish it could have gone better." spoke Aqua as Terra grabbed her hand.

"Us too." said Terra as their destination was Radiant Garden.

 **/Disney Castle/**

"Come on Goofy" said the court magician waiting for him at the Highwind. "I'm coming Donald" said the Captain of the guard Goofy. He was holding a bouquet of flowers as was Donald. "Come back soon Mickey." said Minnie with tears in her eyes. She too knew what this day meant for Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"I will be back by tonight minnie, but today. Kairi needs all of us to be with her" spoke Mickey as he boarded the Highwind and the ship left the Gummi Hanger.

 **/Back on Destiny Islands/**

Kairi was getting ready for her day. She had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her hair when her best friend Riku walked into her home. His attire was a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. Kairi's attire consists with a white tank top and pink jacket. Blue denim jeans and her combat boots. Her necklace still on her neck. "Morning Kairi, Sky, Kari"

"Morning Uncle Riku" said Skye and Kari.

"Hey Riku, what's up" said Kairi after the twins went to go play near the beach. "Don't go to far you two." she said to the twins.

"Okay!" chirped the twins and they were gone.

"Nothing much but you remember what today is?" Riku asked her.

"How can i forgot about this horrible day. It was four years ago today that we lost Sora" said Kairi with tears forming. Sora using the Power of Waking freed her from Xehanort's grasp when he had captured her during the Battle and she was used as a fragment to forge the X-blade. Sora died using his own life to bring her back and she mourned over his death. Two months after the battle she learned that she was pregnant with twins. One April 8. 2018. She give birth to Skye Adam Hart and Kari Nicole Hart. Skye had inherited his father's spiky hair but her eyes and her hair color. He had light tan skin. Kari had inherited her status as a princess of heart and her pale skin. she had Sora's blue eyes and brown colored hair. She had her hair when she was a kid. Riku placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her in for a hug. "I miss him Riku. I miss him so much!" she cried into his chest

"I know. Sora saved all of us and he paid the ultimate price." said Riku with his own tears. They sat in silence listening to the waves.

With the children. Skye and Kari raced each other to the beach where their best friend was waiting. Sky was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts while Kari was in a purple dress. Waiting for them was a blonde haired boy about four with pale skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts as well as sneakers. "Ryoku!" said Skye.

"Hey Skye, Kari!" said Ryoku as he ran over to his friends. They begin playing tag while Ryuko's mother Namine watch with a smile. Her attire was a white blouse, blue denim jeans and sneakers. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. She was an artist who drew paintings after being brought back by Ansem the Wise. she was currently pregnant with her's and Riku's second child. They were hoping for a girl this time.

Namine chuckled as she went back to her work. Kairi and Riku soon came over to them. "Leon and the others in Radiant Garden have something planned to honor Sora and they want us to come." said Riku holding his wife's hand. Sora's mother came to them. She was coming to see what Radiant Garden has done for her son.

"Is everyone coming?" asked Kairi.

"Yes the other original guardians, Donald, Goofy and Mickey." said Riku. as if on cue did the Highwind gummi ship land before them and off it came Mickey Donald and Goofy. "Your Majesty, Donald!, Goofy!" said Kairi as she hugged them. They hugged her back.

"How you been Kairi" said Mickey.

"I've been good" she half lied until Mickey patted her on the knee. The king's face looking at her with sadness. He said "It's all right Kairi, we miss him too"

Tears coming down her face as she looked back to Skye and Kari who were busy making a sand castle with Ryoku. "it's hard enough because of his heroic sacrifice but Skye and Kari will never get the chance to know him or to have their father. They don;t understand that their father is gone" said Kairi. Her heart belongs to Sora since they shared the paopu fruit when they made love right before the battle. "Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" exclaimed the kids as they surrounded the disney residents. Goofy and Donald were happy to see them as Mickey was. "You gotten bigger you two since the last time we saw yahs." said Goofy before he let out his traditional laugh. Skye was in goofy's arms as Donald hugged Kari. "Yeah we're almost four!" chirped Kari in Donalds wings . Normally she was shy but not in front of Donald and Goofy. Ryoku was in Namine's arms as they all boarded the Gummi Ship. "Uncle Donald can i fly?" asked Skye with puppy eyes.

"Sure Skye sit on my lap and i'll let you fly with me" said Donald as he taught Skye how to fly the gummi ship with Ryoku. Kari was beside her mother as she was getting a bit airsick. The gummi ship landed in Radiant Garden which was now fully restored back to normal. Waiting for them was Ansem the Wise, Lea, Isa, Roxas and Xion. they had just exited the Falcon when the Highland landed.

"Grandpa Ansem!" Exclaimed Skye and Kari as they hugged the old rulers legs. "Hello my children are you behaving for your mother." spoke Ansem with a chuckle. Ansem revealed to Kairi that they were related by his sister who died giving birth to Kairi after she had revisited Radiant Garden during her pregnancy.

"Yes they are although Skye loves to sleep a lot" chuckled Kairi as she hugged her Uncle. She gave Lea, Roxas and Xion a hug as well. Isa she still wasn't conferrable to be around with. Riku and Kira also chuckled as well knowing who else sleeps a lot as well. "Hey little Squirts no hug for Uncle Axel?" asked Lea. his red hair was a little more spikier. "Sorry Uncle Axel" said the twins as they gave him a hug. "Finally getting your spiky hair Skye?" asked Lea ruffling Skye's hair.

'Yep!" chirped Skye as Roxas picked him up next. "Well then welcome to the Spiky hair club!" said Roxas as Lea held up a sign. Skye laughed at his uncles as did Kairi.

"Kari i love your dress" said Xion.

"Thanks Aunty Xion" said Kari after she gave her aunt a hug.

"Hi Kari, Skye, Ryoku!" said Xia approaching them with a smile.

"Xia!" said the twins and Ryoku. Just then the Invincible landed and out came Aqua, Terra, Ven and Daphne.

"Hi guys!" cheered Teran as his father set him down and he came over to them.

"Teran." said the kids. He was the last of the guardian's children, Lea is still a bachelor as was Isa. the kids begin playing in the square as the adults looked at them with smiles. "Kairi, how you been" Aqua said as she embrace her in a hug. Terra and Ven shook hands and return hugs from the girls.

"I'm holding it in as best as i can" said Kairi.

"We are all here to support you Kairi "said Ven putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mickey notice the three boys beside them." Hello, are you Steve, Tim and Ty by any chance" he asked.

"Yep that's us" said Tim.

"Are you the king our masters have told us about?" Asked Ty.

"Yep, My name is Mickey" said Mickey with a smile. The rest of the group introduced themselves to the brothers.

"Come this way" said Ansem. After getting the kids and their bags. They headed towards the Marketplace. Almost everyone in town was there as was the restoration committee Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Arieth, and Barrett. A guy with a metal arm. She met him the last time she was here. Right behind a podium was something covered in a tarp.

"Kairi, how are you holding up?" asked Arieth hugging her. Cid and Yuffie gave her a hug as well.

"I wish i could just forget the pain this day brings my heart but i must be strong for Skye and Kari." said Kairi. Small tears we're starting to form. Her hands were shaking and didn't know if she could hold it in any longer.

"We're all here for you Kairi." said Leon assuring her.

Ansem took his place at the stand as everyone became silent. "Today we all gather here to honor a boy who came from a world called Destiny Islands and save our homes from the threat that was Xehanort at a cost of his own life. This statue is in honor of Sora Alan Tanaka, the Boy who has touch many hearts with his own"

Aeleus and Dilan moved the tarp to reveal a golden statue of Sora holding Kingdom Key and his free hand was over his heart. Next to him was Donald and Goofy. Kira and Kairi had tears down their faces as they touched the statue feet. They were the first to be allowed near the statue. "Sora" Kairi said with tears going down her face. Everyone else bowed their heads down to the statue in complete silence. Even Leon who was holding his girlfriend Rinoa was crying. All of them had been touched by Sora's heart.

"Mommy is that daddy?" asked Kari looking at the statue. Everyone looked at the girl since she was Sora's Daughter.

"Yes sweety. It is" said Kairi kissing her cheek. Skye touched the statue's feet before he looked at his mother. "Mommy where's Daddy?" he asked,

"He's in Heaven now baby. Watching over us" said Kairi.

"When will we ever see him?" asked Kari looking at her mother.

"Someday we will all be together again" Kairi said holding them close to her. Tears in her eyes. "Mommy don't cry." said Skye using his hand to wipe a tear away. They didn't understood that their daddy was dead because of her. "Why!, Why did he have to be so Selfish!, It's all my fault!" she cried harder. Skye and Kari took a few steps back not liking seeing their mother like this. Mickey approached her and placed his hand on her back.

"Kairi, It wasn't your fault but Xehanort!. Sora knew the risk of using the Power of Waking and he took it to save you." spoke Mickey trying his best to soothe her. She looked at mickey and then at Skye and Kari. both of them looked at their mother with sadness and concern. She nodded as she pulled them back into her arms.

. The rest of the guardians sadly sighed at the sight. The sad moment was broken when they heard

"How sad" spoke a sinister voice.

All heads turned to see a man in a black coat much like the organization except it was red. . "How sad it is knowing that the Boy who touch hearts is dead because of his love for you."

"The Organization!" shouted the guardians summoning their weapons. Kira had the children get behind her and Kairi who was holding the twins.

"Not quite" said the man as he took off his hood to reveal a man with dark black hair and yellow eyes. "I am Xialan i serve the Syndicate of the Dark."

"The Syndicate of the Dark?" asked Ven holding Wayward Wind. Daphne held her own keyblade called Shattered Memories. "Never heard of it" said Aqua holding Brightcrest as Terra was ready with Ends of the Earth.

"What do you want from here!" shouted Riku holding Braveheart and his repaired Way of the Dawn. "This is a Private Ceremony!, Leave now!" shouted Ansem as his apprentices got their weapons ready.

"i came to see the Guardians and i can feel all of your power just by standing here. My master will be pleased when i kill you all so none shall stand in our way." said the man as he summoned a Keyblade called Chaos Ripper. He charged towards them only for a boy with blonde hair to block the attack. His weapon was a Keyblade much like Kingdom Key except it was the design of Terra's Ends of the Earth, "Take this!" said the boy as he clashed with Xialan. "NEKURAMA!" roared the man as he parried the strike. Both Xialan and the newcomer clashed with the newcomer to push him back into the wall. "Who is this guy?" asked Donald holding his staff.

"Whoever he is, i'm just glad he's on our side." said Steve. Tim and Ty agreed with their brother. The boy was able to push down Xialan as he landed. "You got lucky kid. but know this. Garzen will have his revenge on the worlds as well as Kingdom Hearts!"

He vanished into a corridor of darkness as the boy dismissed his weapon. The guardians approached him. "Thank you for stopping him for almost destroying the statue of Sora." said Riku.

"No problem and who's Sora?" asked the man who was eighteen. He was muscular for someone his age. Riku then told him about Sora and how he sacrificed himself to save Kairi at the risk of his own life. "I see so thats what happened" said the man.

"You remind me of someone we know" said Aqua looking at the man before them.

"You look alot like Master Eraqus when he was young" said Terra.

"You knew my father?" asked the teen surprised.

"Your Father!" shouted Everyone in the group.

"Yes. my name is Nero Nekurama" said Nero. "My dad would visit us until i learned of his death by Xehanort. Now the Syndicate of the Dark had started to cause trouble. "

By now they had all retreated back to the castle and were meeting in a big room. Tables were set and the children was already eating their dinner.

"Tell us more about this Syndicate." said Mickey. he had a feeling he, Donald and Goofy were being called back into action to deal with this Syndicate.

Nero stopped eating as he was silent for a second before he said. "From what i know. The Syndicate wants to wage war on the light because of their leader Garzen. An exiled Keyblade Master who wants revenge on the worlds. So far he has control of the heartless, Nobodies and somehow he manage to get the Unversed."

"The Unversed? But that's impossible. Vanitas is dead. Sora and I defeated him at the Keyblade Graveyard.." said Ven holding Daphne.

"I'm not sure Ven but i did see a man who called himself Braig with Xehanort's Keyblade in the Keyblade Graveyard." said Nero.

"BRAIG!" shouted everyone.

"Great he still lives." Whined Lea.

"What do you plan to do young Nero?" asked Yen Sid. He noticed that he was hiding something but he decided to wait until he was more comfortable in their presence. Nero thought for a moment before he said. "my plan is to go around the worlds and gathering an Army of Keyblade Wielders to combat this Syndicate. They mean business and i want to protect the princesses of heart."

"You mean Jasmine, Belle, Kairi, Alice, Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White right?" asked Roxas.

"No after the defeat of Xehanort. There have been more princesses of heart our there and they are being targeted by the Syndicate because of their light. They want to blanket everything in Darkness with Garzen as their King." said Nero.

"Then we'll have to find them and get them to my castle. The Cornerstone of Light will protect them from the darkness" said Mickey. The others nodded

"And i know you all have families so i don't want to involve you guys in this war. You deserve your peace since i know that today is a day you lost your Leader." said Nero.

"No. let us help you." said Kairi standing up.

"But Kai?"began Xion when Kairi summoned her keyblade Destiny's Embrace. "My Love. My Sora sacrificed himself to save me and our worlds. And it is our job as Keyblade Wielders to stop the forces of darkness. Not to mention Kari is a Princess of Heart and she' be safer with all of us together, beside i want my kids to meet all of the friends Sora made."

"I'm in!" said Namine.

"I as well" said Riku holding his wife closer to him.

"Then count us all in too" said Terra earning a nod from everyone. "I will stay here in the garden to be of assist" said Isa. they nodded to Isa as Yen Sid said. "The stars have reported to me that the Syndicate plans to make their first move soon so tread carefully in this new quest. Who knows what our enemy is seeking."

"What if they are after the X-blade?" asked Lea.

"We won't know until we start investigating them" said Daphne.

"Then we better head out first thing in the morning." said Aqua as they went to go tuck their kids in their beds. Kairi noticed Kira was looking at her with concern. "Kira, I know i have a duty as a mother to watch my kids but the worlds need me" she said

"I know dear therefore i'm coming with you as well. Let me take care of the children for you if i am needed." said Kira.

Kairi smiled at her as she then picked up Skye who had fallen asleep on Kira's lap.. She walked towards the bedroom where Ansem had all set up. Kairi tucked them into the bed before she went to get all freshen up in the shower. Once she was done with that did she went to the cover in bed and wrapped her arms around Skye and Kari. she fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Night fell onto the Gardens and it was peaceful. In the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid was meditating when he felt a familiar presence. A presence he hasn't felt in a long time. " _Sora?"_ thought the wizard looking out to the sky. The wizard smiled as he then closed his eyes. "Sora. are you returning to us from being lost?"" he asked himself.

His assumption was correct knowing that the Leader of the Guardians was about to make his return. But little did he knew that the Lost Masters were planning their return.

 **End of chapter one. This is a story i had planned as an AU four years after Kingdom Hearts 3. This will have many worlds that are not disney so get over it. I did not like the ending of KH3. it broke my heart and i am assuming many other fans who wanted the game to have closure for everyone. No doubt the next Kingdom Hearts game is gonna be about finding Sora and the new enemy. The elements i plan to use belong to their rightful creators. This is Fanfiction and i have a very imaginative brain with Kingdom Hearts stories. I love to cross worlds together.**

 **Pairings.**

 **Sora x Kairi.**

 **Riku x Namine.**

 **Roxas x Xion.**

 **Terra X Aqua**

 **Ven x OC.**

 **OC x OC.**

 **Here's the age of everyone in this story.**

 **Kairi(22)**

 **Riku(23)**

 **Terra(25)**

 **Aqua(24)**

 **Ven(21)**

 **Daphne(20)**

 **Xion(22)**

 **Roxas(22)**

 **Hayner(23)**

 **Pence(23)**

 **Olette(22)**

 **Ansem the wise(45)**

 **Leon(35)**

 **Yuffie(34)**

 **Arieth(32)**

 **Cid(55)**

 **Merlin(unknown)**

 **Skye Adam Hart, (age 4).**

 **Kari Nicole Hart(age 4.)**

 **Ryoku Frederick Trussell (Age 4)**

 **Teran Eraqus Kennedy(age 4)**

 **Bianca Sora Kennedy(age 1)**

 **Xia Laura Tanaka(age 4)**


	2. Sora's Return and The Quest Begins

Return from the Dead.

In the Keyblade Graveyard. The clouds parted to reveal Kingdom Hearts. A light shined down from the moon as it landed in the crossroads. The light died away to reveal a man about twenty two with spiky brown hair and in gold silver and black keyblade armor. "K..Kairi? Where is everyone?" asked the man looking around at his surroundings. He saw that he was in the keyblade graveyard.

"You have been gone a long time Sora" spoke Eraqus as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Master Eraqus?" asked Sora as Master Xehanort appeared next to him. The man had redeemed himself thanks to Eraqus. "You have restored the princess of heart at the cost of your own heart. Kingdom Hearts saved you from being lost in time. Now you have been chosen as its Guardian." spoke the Dark Master.

"Me?" said Sora looking at the two masters.

"Yes, it will be up to you and your friends Sora to keep the balance of light in darkness in check" said Eraqus as he summoned a ghost copy of Master Keeper. Xehanort summoned his original keyblade his younger self used. "what are you doing?" asked Sora.

" You must make a choice Sora" answered Eraqus.

Sora cocked his head as he queried, "I have to make a choice? About what?"

Xehanort explained it to him, "You must decide on whether or not you will wield the X-blade. If you choose to wield it, you must travel to the worlds and make sure the balance remains intact. As the X-blade Wielder. You can reinforce their protection against the dark realm but however once you accept this power. You will lose the Power of Waking."

Sora looked at them thinking about going to search for his friends and Kairi. "I'll do it!,"

Xehanort and Eraqus raised their keyblades into the air. "Kneel before us Sora and accept your birthright" spoke Eraqus.

Sora knelt down on his knees as Eraqus said "Do you Sora Alan Tanaka accept the responsibility of wielding the X-blade."

"I do" Sora said.

"Do you promise to uphold the balance of the realms and to guard Kingdom Hearts from those who seek it." said Xehanort.

"I do" Sora said.

"Then Rise! Guardian of Kingdom Hearts!" spoke the two masters as the X-blade appeared before Sora. The legendary weapon floated in front of him. Sora took the weapon in his hand before putting the weapon on his back. He felt the Power of Waking leave his body but he didn't need it anymore. His armor now had a heart symbol on the breastplate with a golden crown on his helm. "How long was i gone?" Sora asked them looking at the landscape.

"Four years but do not worry, your friends are fine." said Eraqus.

"What about Kairi?, Is she safe?" Asked Sora.

"Even her. You will be reunited soon. There are several worlds in need of you Sora. You must go to them and restore the balance." Xehanort spoke to him.

Sora's hope of being united with Kairi were shattered as he said. "Alright but how do travel in the Ocean Between. I have no Gummi Ship."

"We shall teach you how to summon a Keyblade Glider" said Eraqus. Sora listened in on how to summon a Glider. He chose to use Kingdom Key as he summoned it. He tossed his keyblade into the sky and moments later came back as an exact replica of Ven's Glider with gold and silver as it coloring. "Before you go. Tread carefully. There's a new threat to the worlds that goes by the name. The Syndicate of the Dark" said Eraqus.

"What is their goal?" asked Sora.

"Their leader Garzen wants revenge on the worlds and Kingdom Hearts. He came before our time as master during our training in Scala Ad Caelum and wants to wage war on the worlds. He's already got the Heartless and Nobodies on his side." said Eraqus.

"What did he do that made him be exiled from Scala Ad Caelum?" asked Sora.

"He killed several keyblade wielders as well as two princesses of heart." Spoke Xehanort. With his new knowledge, Sora got on his glider and before he was about to take off when Xehanort said. " And please let them all know that I an sorry for my actions"

Sora nodded to the man as he took flight off the keyblade graveyard. Eraqus and Xehanort looked at each other before Xehanort said. "We should have told him about the Lost Masters."

"I know but we cannot interfere my friend. Our job now is to guide Sora and his friends in their new quest." spoke Eraqus. Both of them went back into Kingdom Hearts as the golden heart went back into the clouds.

 **Back in Radiant Garden.**

The next morning in Radiant Garden. The sun had rose and our heroes were preparing for their new quest to stop the Syndicate and their leader Garzen. "Wait a second. How are we supposed to fit everyone into one gummi ship?" asked Xion. if they were gathering keyblade warriors to build up their ranks to go against the Syndicate. how would they all it into the Highwind

"Leave that to us" said Cid with the biggest smile "That's the best part!" He pulled a small radio device from his pocket and spoke into it. "Okay boys, bring her in!"

Nothing happened for about three seconds, then the group was hit by a huge burst of air. All eyes turned upward to see the huge vessel descending to the field. It was roughly triangular in shape and was nearly as long as seven Gummi ships. It was dark red, and the light-speed engines jutted out from the rear and sides. The top and sides were dotted with blaster emplacements.

"Whoa!" said the kids awed at the ship.

The ship touched down, and a ramp opened. Three guards came out of the ship.

The group that would be taking the trip gazed at their new ship in awe. "Say hello to the Goliath", said Cid.

"That...is" Riku said, with his eyes bulging.

"Big." Ven completed.

"Chip and Dale are real proud of it." The king added. "This is the biggest gummi ship ever created."

"And the best weapon systems and life support in the universe." Cid added.

"And it has a training room for you all to train" said Leon.

"Also a play area for the kids" said Yuffie.

"Now you must all depart if we are to combat this Syndicate." said Ansem.

"Right" said everyone as the committee came out to say their goodbyes.

"Good luck out there." Aerith said,

"Choose wisely." Merlin said.

"Stay safe." Cid advised.

"Keep you're guard up." Leon said, shaking their hands.

" Follow your hearts." said Ansem.

"May your hearts be your guiding key" said Yen Sid.

The guardians placed their hands on their chests. "And to you as well master" said the guardians.

They all smiled as they boarded the Unity with Donald at the radar, Goofy at the weapons and the pilot seat was empty. "Nero. Take us out" said Mickey. Nero took the wheel and the ship left Radiant Garden.

Back in the Keyblade Graveyard. A hooded man in an organization coat holding the Gazing Eye looked at his keyblade and then at the Black Box. "Finally i got what is rightfully mine" spoke the man looking at his keyblade.

The wind started up and the man noticed another a young man who hides his face under a white unicorn mask that has a gold trim. His white, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light blue in coloration and have gold embroidering.

Three other pops was heard and the man in black was surrounded by three others. The second figure was a muscular young man who hides his face under a dark grey bear mask. His tan, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light brown in coloration and have black embroidering. Gold tassels appear on the front of his cloak.

The third figure is a boy who hides his face under a white leopard mask. His pale yellow, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all yellowish-tan in coloration and have dark grey embroidering. Light blue tassels appear on the front of his cloak.

And the fourth figure was a young woman who hides her face under a blue snake mask. Her light blue, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all a darker shade of blue. Turquoise tassels appear on the front of her cloak.

"Luxu?" asked the man with the unicorn mask.

"Haven't been called that in a while" spoke Braig as he took off his mask. "My name is Braig and i got my keyblade back. My mission has been completed after all these years."

He placed the box behind him as he spoke. "So where's Ava?"

"No clue." spoke Invi.

"She has taken her Dandelions like the Master had ordered.." said Gula.

"Good, they won't be in the way of our plans. Her mission is complete" spoke Braig as he straightened himself out. "In doing what exactly?" asked Invi.

"Why to prepare for the New War for the realms. The forces of Darkness is being lead by a group called the Syndicate. We must gather the Heartless onto our side." spoke Braig.

"Why Luxu!, Why go against the Master's order!" shouted Aced pointing his finger at Braig.

"To make it clear. He is no longer with us and i was his closet apprentice besides Ava. now are you with me or not. Like nobody cares for your four since you caused the Keyblade War."

The four looked at each other before Briag smirked. "Now come. Let's find us a suitable place to build our forces so we can find the Lost Page to the Book of Prophecies.."

The four corrupted masters followed Braig as he carried the box he was meant to guard. Unaware that their meeting was being watched by Maleficent and Pete. "This does not look good. Not only does this Syndicate want the worlds but so does these fools." spoke Maleficent.

"It's a good thing we have allies already Maleficent." said Pete.

"Yes indeed but they are foolish to think they can keep me from the Book of Prophecies. I will have it!" snarled Maleficent.

She vanished into a corridor of darkness as Pete followed her.

 **In an unknown world.**

"Report!" snarled a dark voice full of venom. The voice came from a man with no hair sitting on a dark throne. His attire was demonic armor with wings. In his grasp was a demonic blade. (Chaosbringer from Darksiders.)

His eyes were red as he looked at the seven who knelt before him. They wore red and black coats much like Organization 13. "My lord, Nekurama has joined with the Guardians of Light" spoke Xialan.

"So the brat has indeed betrayed us. Jaboska you know what to do!" barked Garzen.

"At once my lord." bowed another man in his red and black coat as he disappeared by a corridor of Darkness. "The worlds will belong to me, Xehanort was a fool!, he killed the one chosen by Kingdom Hearts. No one shall stand in my way!" laughed Garzen as his fellow members laughed. "Alukia, how is our guest?" asked Xialan as the figure next to him took off her hood to reveal a Silver haired beauty with dark yellow eyes. "He is not breaking at all my lord." Alukia said with a bow.

" I do not care as long as we can harvest the Unversed from him!. In the meantime. Continue to watch those guardians and bring me the Boy!" spoke Garzen as six out of the seven left leaving one in a dark black armor with his helm down. "My king what about the Dandelions?"

"They are of no concern to me Zoran" said Garzen.

"As you wish my lord." spoke Zoran with a bow as he disappeared as well.

 **/In Radiant Garden/**

"Master Ansem!, come quick sir!" spoke Even as he barged into the office of Ansem the Wise. "What is it Evan?" asked Ansem rising from his chair. He followed Evan to the outside of the castle and he saw a women l who hides her face under a white fox mask that has a blue trim. Her pink, hooded cloak is decorated with light green tassels and covers a white robe, light purple shirt, and light purple was unconscious as Aeleus picked her up. "Quick bring her in quickly." said Ansem before he sent Dilan to fetch Arieth. / _Where did she come from?_ / thought the ruler as he went back into the castle.

/ **in Daybreak Town/**

Four warriors sat beside a table once used by the Foretellers. "Brian, Skuld, We must find Ventus, The foretellers have returned and have been corrupted with power." said none other than Marluxia. Beside him was none other than Larxene. Both had returned to their Somebodies and were back with the Dandelions. They had regained their memories of the keyblade war.

"Yes, i sense Master Ava is alive too." said Ephemer standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Skuld.

"To find Master Ava. She'll no doubt be hunted by the other Foretellers." said Ephemer.

"Very well. In the meantime. I will be searching for my sister." said Marluxia standing up. "Lauriem, be careful" said Larxene.

"I will Elrena." said Lauriem as he used his Scythe to open a corridor of darkness and stepped though. Ephemer opened a gate using Starlight and went on his mission.

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **This story will be split in two. With some chapters with the guardians and then some chapters with Sora. eventually they will be reunited together. The new enemy in the next series is the Foretellers and Luxu who is in fact Braig!, I am at a lost of words right now but i hope Kairi and the rest return in the next game which is more likely to happen if they are indeed looking for Sora! So this story will be a war story. With the Guardians of Light and the Dandelions vs the Syndicate of the Dark, Maleficent's Council and The Foretellers. War of the Light has been canceled as of this moment.**

 **Next chapter**

 **The first world of Kairi and the gang which is going to be The Land of Dragons.**


	3. Land of Dragons part 1

The Goliath flew in between the lanes on their way to their first world. Everyone was in the training area or outside the training room watching Aqua Terra and Ven with their apprentices. Steve was using Earthshaker while tim had a exact replica of Aqua's Rainfell except it was called Darkfell. . Ty had a copy much like Wayward Wind exept its name was Black wind. "Now focus on your magic and let it out." said Aqua. They were teaching them to use shot locks."Steve you go first" said Terra,

"Okay!" said Steve as shadow heartless appeared in the training room. "Alright Spark Storm!"

Steve fired several orbs of lightning at the heartless taking them out. "Very good Steve, Now tim your turn" said Ven.

Tim took his place and he was covered in a red aura. "Flash Fire!" He fired many fireballs which took out the heartless that was conjured. "And Ty"

Ty then covered himself with ice as he said "Ice Dash!" he charged though the shadows and took them out with ice. "Very good you three. Our next lesson will be on channeling your energy." said Ven when the intercom went off. "Guys were approaching our first world" said Mickey. The gang looked outside to see a familiar world to Donald and goofy. It was the Land of Dragons. "Check it out, the Land of Dragons" said Donald.

"Isn't this the world where you guys meet Mulan, the girl who pretended to be a man to get into the Army?" asked Lea.

"Yep." said Goofy as they beamed down to the surface, they landed in a small village and the kids got a good look at their surroundings. "This must be Mulan's Village. Let's go find her" said Goofy leading the way. The kids held their parents hands as they made their way to Mulan's house. The gang found Mulan's house and knocked on the door. Mulan's parents answered the door. "Hello, you must be, Donald and Goofy, our daughter has told us a great deal about you two." said Mulan's mother.

"Thank you for helping out my daughter" said Mulan's Father.

"Your welcome, is Mulan here?" asked Donald.

"Yes, she's doing her chores outside" said mulan's father. The gang went to find Mulan in the back teaching some kids martial arts and they had finished.

"I didn't know you taught martial art lessons."asked Goofy

Mulan smiled "What a surprise. It's good to see you guys again." she gave them each a hug in greeting. She then noticed the others. Donald said."These are our friends that we told you about Mulan."

After getting introductions done did Mulan said. "Riku,thank you for the warning about that Heartless dragon. "

"Your welcome" said Riku.

"Nice to meet you all. Where is Sora is he not with you?" She asked them when she noticed the sad faces. "What happened?" she asked.

Goofy told her about the Keyblade War and how Sora had used the Power of Waking to Save Kairi but at the cost of using it find her.. He had disappeared after he had brought her back."im Sorry to hear that" said Mulan with tears before she wiped them away. She pulled Kairi into a hug and she made Kairi looked her in the eye after breaking apart. "Sora was a good man. He did alot for all of us"

"Yes he did" said Kairi looking down at Skye and Kari. Donald asked ""How's Captain Shang?"

"Shang got promoted to General." said Mulan

"That's great." said Goofy

Suddenly, General Shang appeared on his stallion

"Look, it's General Shang." said a kid as the The children crowded

"Hello little warriors." said Shang.

"General Sir." Donald and Goofy gave him a salute

Shang salutes back. "Good to see you two again and you brought friends? Where is Sora?" he asked.

Mulan quickly whispered in his ears and he bowed his head down. "I am sorry to hear that. He was a good guy"

"Thank you" said Kairi.

"The new uniform suits you General." said Mulan

"Oh yes, the uniform, now I have to live up to it." said Shang. "Of course you will you're very brave."

"Right, brave…. Mulan, I haven't known you for long but that doesn't matter so much when a man is in….. When a man is in….." Shang having a hard time trying to say his feelings when the kids and the group are around "…is there any place private so we can talk."

"We can go to my house!" said a little girl making the others laugh. "All right, time to make like a river and flow home."

"We'll see you guys at Mulan's house." Said Nero and the others left

In the garden of Mulan's home, they all were waiting on Mulan and Shang when they heard. "Hey Donald!, Goofy!" Mushu appeared. Mushu went on Skye's head and he said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it sure has been Mushu" said Goofy. That's when Mushu asked. "Hey Sora, when did you get small and why is your hair red?"

"Mushu. That's Skye. he's Sora's son" said Donald. Mushu exclaimed. "His Son!, when did this happen?!"

"Excuse me Mr Talking Lizard" Skye said a little annoyed at the little red lizard on his head...

"Lizard?. I'm a dragon kid. I don't do that lizard thing" said Mushu as he did the tongue thing. "Cool!, A real Dragon!" said Skye with happiness. Kairi, Riku and Kira chuckled at Skye. He was so much like Sora when he was a boy.

".This is his daughter Kari." said Goofy introducing Kari but she had a shy personality and hid behind her mother's leg. "She's a little shy" said Kairi with a chuckle.

"Where is Sora anyway?" asked Mushu when Kairi bowed her head. He saw the tears on her face. "No, what happened?" asked Mushu shocked. Donald and Goofy told him about the Keyblade War and Sora's sacrifice. "I'm sorry to hear that, i am. Sora was a great guy. A little slow but he had a good heart." said Mushu drying a tear away.

"We all miss him. He did so much for us" said Ven as Daphne kissed his cheek. Chritity was on his head. "I always pictured Mushu to be bigger." said Riku remembering how Sora told him about the dragon

"Say what? You told them about me, about us?" said Mushu.

"Yeah, Sora told them everything Mr. Guardian Dragon."Donald said with a smirk

Mushu chuckled nervously "But I'm a real Guardian Dragon now! After Mulan returned home, the ancestors let me become a Guardian Dragon."

"That's great." said Aqua

As they returned into the house and Mushu hid in Terra's pocket. . Shang and Mulan entered the garden.

We believe that General Shang is going to propose to Mulan." said Mulan's Father

"Really?" said the girls with squeals while the kids had confused looks on their face.

"Let's wait and see." said Mulan's Father

Then Mulan let out a squeal and hugged Shang. They embraced in a long hug.

"She said yes!" said the girls.

"All right!" said Donald and Goofy happy for their friend.

Mulan's mother cried tears of joy

"When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may fall from the eyes." she said

"You can say that again! I win the pot!" said grandmother

"Actually Mother, you bet that he would propose before sundown, I bet he would propose before noon." Mulan's mother said

Grandmother groaned "But you don't gamble."

"Betting against my mother is not a gamble, it's an investment." said Mulan's mother.

Grandmother handed over the pot cried out loudly "Oh what a happy day! My little baby's getting married!" said mushu in tears. He watched as Shang added a small stone to the Ancestral Temple meaning he gets to keep his job as a guardian.

"Shh, Mushu. Someone will here." Nero whispered.

"I can't help it! You know dragons get emotional." He wiped his tears away with his tail "Oh it was like last month we were saving China."

"It was last month." said Mulan walking over to them.

"How time flies! You know baby, this must be a magical moment for you." said Mushu.

"It's not every day I get engaged to the man i love." said Mulan

"No telling me you're engaged! After all I did get you and pretty boy the hookup." said mushu

"Really Mushu? It was only you?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

Mushu chuckled nervously "Of course, you guys and Sora were there too. But still, am I guardian or what?" asked Mushu

Oh you're more than that Mushu, you and everyone here are my special friends." said mulan

"Oh that did it!" cried Mushu

"Are you crying again?" asked Mulan

"No, I got something in my eye. Of course I'm crying girl! What you think? Oh I'm just happy for me." said Mushu.

"Why's that?" asked Terra.

"Because with Mulan getting married, all what the ancestors are gonna see is my behind." said Mushu

"So glad my marriage is helping you out Mushu." said Mulan shaking her head. .

"I know I know but I'm thinking about you. In fact I'm gonna plan your wedding, here's the theme: Rainbow of Memories." said Mushu

They shook their heads in reply. Even the kids didn't like it. "Yeah, you guys are right that's too junior prom. I've got it! The theme is 'Think Pink' everything's is gonna be as pink as a baby's behind. I'm off to the hardware store!" He jumped out

The minute Mushu was gone from their sites did, Shang came in

"Mulan, it seems that your Grandmother has hired someone to help with the wedding." he said

"Really? Who?" asked mulan

They went outside and A giant crowd was outside "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Fantastic isn't it? Sorry that it's so crowded. Make way for the happy couple!" shouted a nearby pedestrian.

Everyone bowed in respect

"Now this is a battlefield." said Shang.

"What's our strategy General?" asked Roxas.

"Divide and conquer." said Shang.

They laughed as they made their way to the crowd until they heard. "How Romantic?" the gang turn and they saw a member of the Syndicate with his hood up. He took it off to reveal a man with long black and white hair. His eyes were colored differently as one eye was red and the other was yellow. "Who the hell are you?" asked Steve when he received a smack on the head by Aqua. "No swear words in front of the kids!" she scolded at him. She was glad Briana was fast asleep in her arms.

"Sorry" muttered Steve rubbing his head.

"So you must be the fabled Guardians of Light." spoke the man with a bow. "I am Jaboska"

"What do you want from here?" asked Nero.

"Why. cant bother to drop in on an old friend Nero?" asked Jaboska looking at Nero with a stare.

"What does he mean by that Nero?" asked Riku looking at him as did the rest of them. "Yes, tell them about your former comrades Nero but in the meantime. Heartless come forth!" said Jaboska as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness. What appeared was Water Cores, Fire Cores, Shadows, Neoshadows and Deviant Archer Heartless. "I got this" said Nero as he summoned his keyblade Power Savior and charged into the frey. He along with Steve, Tim and Ty took on them. Nero used his strength and his speed while the brothers used their shotlocks to take them out rather quickly. Once that was done did they see it was all clear. "Good work fellas." said Mickey.

Nero dismissed Power Savior as they noticed an imperial soldier approaching Mulan and Shang who were discussing their wedding. "Greetings Fa Mulan and General Shang." said the soldier.

"What is it?" asked Shang.

"Summons from the Emperor himself. He needs to see you two at once." said the soldier. "We'll leave at once." said Mulan after going back to her home.

They started packing some clothes as they were ready to go.

"It must be important for the Emperor to see us." said Shang

"He knows a winning team when he sees one." said Mulan

"Don't forget us, we'll help in any way that we can." said Xion.

"Thanks guys." said the two.

Mulan's parents came in; her father was holding a Mudan flower. "We were just admiring the Mudan tree." said her father.

"It's lovely this year." said Mulan to her father,

"The blossoms reach for the sunlight above yet unseen the roots reach for the rain water below." He placed the flower in Mulan's hair gently "Sun and rain; so different yet by working together they create harmony and light."

"I know Baba, the lesson between Yin and Yang." said Mulan

"Yin and Yang? What's that?" asked Teran with a curious look. Skye, Kari, Ryoku and Xia also looked at him with curiosity.

"Allow me to explain it to you my young ones. "It's a lesson on how two things that are different but they work together to create harmony like sun and rain."

"Really?" asked Kari.

"Yes, so many things that are opposite can make harmony if shown the right way" said Mulan's mother.

And to help you remember that lesson," Mulan's parents presented their necklaces, the symbols of Yin and Yang.

"Father, Mother your necklaces." said Mulan

"Not ours, our great-great grandparents." said her mother

"And now they are yours." said her father

Shang was given Yang while Mulan was given Yin.

"Thank you sir." said Shang.

"They're so beautiful." said Mulan

"You would be surprised how heavily they can weigh but to share the burden you must work together like the sun and rain. You all can benefit from it as well." said her father,

"Right, thank you." said the two.

So with everything packed, they set off for the Imperial Palace. Luckily Kira was more than glad to hold Skye and Kairi carried Kari until they reached the Palace. Riku occasionally glared at Nero who was at the front of the group with Shang and Mulan. _"What secrets is he keeping"_ Riku thought until he felt Namine's hands in his. She can feel he was getting upset. "Riku calm down. Don't let Ryoku see you like this" said Namine. Ryoku was talking to Steve asking him questions about his training. "Alright but that doesn't mean that i can't confront him later." said Riku as they arrived to the palace. where they were escorted to the Emperor's room.

"It's good that you're both here, and you brought help." spoke the Emperor.

They bowed before the Emperor. The emperor said "You must be Riku. Thank you for before."

"You're welcome." said the silver haired man.

He nodded "As we speak, Mongolian forces are moving closer to our border with the threat of attack."

"Your Majesty, let me lead my men to battle. Each of my warriors will fight with the strength of ten Mongolians." said Shang.

"No, I tend to solve this problem without force. We will form an alliance with Ki Gong, a union so strong that Mongolians will not dare to cross; we will be untied through marriage. You will escort three princesses, My daughters to Qoi Gong where they will marry Lord Chin's sons to seal this critical alliance."

"Yes your Majesty." said Shang. The girls in the gang and Mulan didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Arranged Marriage. marriage without one's consent

"In three days the marriage shall take place. If any delay shall occur, the alliance will crumble and the Mongolians will destroy us. Mark my words General; three days." said the emperor

"Not a moment too soon Your Majesty." said Shang.

Mulan and Kairi looked worried at the thought.

"I know those faces. Mulan, Kairi, what troubles you?" asked the emperor,

"Your Majesty, an arranged marriage?" asked Mulan.

The Emperor allowed them to come closer to him

"Rest assured, my daughters consider it an honor to uphold this alliance." said the Emperor."my daughters will do anything to keep the peace between our two nations. The girls nodded but still didn't like the idea of Arrange marriage without one's consent.

"This mission does not require force but finesse. We must become one with the countryside." said the emperor.

"We'll do our best to ensure this mission is successful." said Shang.

The Emperor nodded in approval "As Emperor I trust all of you. As your father I employ that you choose your three soldiers wisely."

"I know just the men: fearless," said Shang

"Loyal," said Donald

"And disciplined." said Goofy.

"China's honorable and noble soldiers." said Mulan.

"Really? Who are they?" asked Tim.

"You'll see." said Shang.

They all returned back to the busy village walking through the streets when three men were thrown out of a building. They were Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Once they regained consciousness

"Mulan!, Donald, Goofy! General Shang!" said the three.

These are China's honorable and noble soldiers?" Riku whispered to Donald

"Don't worry, they get the job done." whispered back Donald.

"If you three aren't busy disturbing the peace, we like you to help us on a mission." said Shang.

"To save China?"

"Naturally."

"Count me in!'

"Sign me up!"

"When do we start General?" said the three,

"Tonight." said Shang. At nightfall everyone assembled, acting alert. The princesses appeared in a gracious manner; the tallest and eldest sister had long raven hair tied to look like rabbit ears, the middle child had long raven hair tied in tightly curled pigtails and the youngest had long raven hair tied in a ponytail to the side. They parted silently with their father and made their way to the carriage.

The middle child's slipper fell out as she entered. Yao picked up the slipper when their eyes met, sharing a silent moment. She slipped her foot in the slipper as he smiled. She said nothing though her eyes said thank you. Yao went back to his position as he sighed happily.

"We are ready to depart your highnesses. You have my word that we will arrive swiftly and safely." said Shang

"My sisters and I thank you General Shang."

"Permit me to introduce you to Fa Mulan." said Shang.

"It is a privilege to meet the hero of China." said the Youngest.

"I leave you in her hands." Shang left to tell the others that they are ready to move

"Here are some blankets; it's a little chilly tonight." said mulan.

"Thank you Fa Mulan." said the sisters.

"So, you're all getting married." asked Kairi

"Yes." said the Oldest

"To Princes in Qui Gong." said the middlest.

"That's right." said the youngest.

"They must be pretty handsome." said Mallow.

"We don't know, we haven't seen them." said the youngest

The girls smile disappeared. They were concerned for the princesses.

"It's all right Fa Mulan. It's an our honor to serve the Emperor." said the oldest

"And the Middle Kingdom." said the Middle sister

"We're really happy, everything is so exciting." said the youngest.

"I see." said Mulan

"Mulan, get ready to move out." said Shang.

"Time to get going." said Mulan

Once the girls left and closed the door, the Princesses let out heavy sighs. They moved out, the Emperor watched them go wishing them good luck and to take care of his daughters.

"So how do we get to Qui Gong?" asked Lea walking besides Shang on his horse.

"We'll go to the Han Shu Pass at midday."Then we'll have just enough time to get to Qui Gong." said Shang. Unaware to the gang that they were being watched by by a Hawk. The hawk landed on a man who was once thought dead. Shan Yu except he had a hole in his chest and he was accompanied by a brown lion with a black Mane. "well if it ain't those brats who helped my dear Nephew." spoke the lion.

"Indeed it is Xarcs. Now what shall we do with them?" asked the man as a corridor of darkness opened and out came Pete and his henchmen the Beagle Boys. "Xyan Shu Maleficent wants you to get rid of the Guardians and take the one who is the princess of heart." said Pete.

"Very well" said Xyan Shu as he went into a corridor of Darkness while the lion went with pete and his henchmen.

End of part one.


	4. Land of Dragons Part 2

The sun rose brightly over the mountains reflecting the glow onto the scenery. The flowers glowed giving off a gentle light. Our heroes kept a steady pace as they passed through the countryside. Mulan was still unsure about the arranged marriage but Shang reminded her that it was her duty is to the emperor and even though the world is not perfect; he's glad that their world is perfect. The kids looked at the scenery with their eyes. They were on Terra's glider with Terra walking beside them. Kari looked at Donald. "Uncle Donald? Did you guys see many places like this with Daddy?" she asked.

"We sure did Sweetheart." said Goofy walking up to them,

"Remind us to tell you one of our adventures for your story time tonight. That is if your mommy's okay with it." said Donald looking at Kairi.

"Please Mommy" begged Skye and Kari looking at their mother.

"I see no harm at all Donald, Goofy." said Kairi with a smile. They were better for telling bedtime stories about Sora than anyone else. "Yay!" cheered the children as their journey continued. Meanwhile Yao was starting to fall in love with Princess Mei but it could not be for she was engaged to be married. Princess Mei was starting to like Yao but her duty was to be fulfilled as reminded by her sister Ting Ting. The group decided to rest.

"Your Highnesses, we're stopping for a break. Maybe you would want to stretch your legs." said Roxas.

"Are the….guard fellows out there?" asked Mei

Yes, don't worry you're perfectly safe." He said.

"I think a leg stretch sounds nice." said Ting Ting.

Mei took a breath of fresh air as stepped out the carriage. She saw Yao setting the table and went over to him. He saw her feet as he bent down to get a cup that fell and rolled under the table.

"Thank you for helping me with my slipper. May I know your name?" asked Mei

He hit the table upon getting upsetting the dishes. He managed to save the plates of food.

"Bao?" He offered a plate of buns neatly stacked up

"Oh no you must eat." She helped reset the table "it must be exhausting guarding us day and night."

"Oh no. Well yes, but I'm strong and marching." said Yao.

"Yes it seems that all that training is second nature." said Mei

He smiled proudly at that comment "But you a Princess with royals….Oh I could never."

"But it is our duty and our honor. Although sometimes it can be a burden." She covered her mouth realizing the statement she made "I said too much. You're very easy to talk to Yao."

He took a bow "Permit me to anchor your praise Your Highness. I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling."

"Thank you." she said.

Meanwhile Princess Su was picking pears and storing in her dress pocket. She smiled happily as she smelled the sweet refreshing scent. She found one fruit was too high for her to reach. She tried jumping and stretching her arm as best as she could.

Suddenly she found herself catching it. She was surprised at first but smiled when she saw Chien Po giving her a hand. He smiled back.

Princess Ting Ting was not happy at how her sisters were acting with the guards. Ling started making his advancement on her but lousy jokes do not make first impressions.

After a while the princesses made their way back to the carriage. Mei had something on her mind and needed someone to talk. Mulan was packing things up.

"Oh Your Highness, is something wrong?" she asked

"Oh no nothing. I think it was brave of you to take your father's place in the army." said Mei

"Oh thank you." said Mulan

Mei assisted in the packing "Your duty was to stay home but you broke the rules. SO how do you decide between duty and heart?"

"It wasn't easy. But by following my feeling and with help from Sora, Donald and Goofy came to realize that my duty is to my heart." she said.

Mei took in Mulan's words and came to understand. She smiled with a face of inspiration.

"Oh thank you Fa Mulan, thank you!" She went back to the carriage happily

"You're welcome I guess." Mulan was confused yet somewhat happy. The children were all eating their lunches although Skye didn't like green beans. "Come on Skye. i know you don't like them but please eat them." said Kira. Skye was in Kairi's lap.

"I don't wanna Grandma" said Skye hiding his head in Kairi's bosom. The other kids had finished their lunch and was playing hide and seek. "Well that's too bad, Your father ate them all the time and it builds up his strength to fight bad guys." said Goofy which he winked at Kairi and Kira.

"Really? If i eat them. I'll get big and strong like Daddy?" asked Skye looking at Goofy. "You bet." said Donald as Skye digged in the green beans by the forkful. Donald and Goofy high fived after he was done. "Good job Baby" said Kairi as Skye went to clean his face and joined his sister and friends in the game.

Xyan Shu was now hiding behind the carriage and he smirked. "Time to destroy their supplies." he used his strength to push the carriage towards the cliff. The princesses screamed as the carriage sped off. It rammed right through the group minus Mulan and Shang who were enjoying tea. Luckily the kids were near Mickey the entire time.

"Hang on ladies! We'll save you." said Lea

"Gawrsh! Look out that cliff!" shouted goofy.

Mulan and Shang on their horses sprang into action. One by one the princesses will helped onto the horses however Ting Ting got her foot caught on the wood.

They were now fast approaching the cliff. Nero found some rope.

"Shang, use this!"he said tossing the rope.

Shang caught it and with Mulan's help pulled to try to stop the carriage. But it was too late; they went right over the cliff screaming as they dived into the river. The carriage was destroyed in the process. The good thing was that everyone was safe and they still had some food and supplies.

The group set up the campsite as they would stay there for the night until they can confirm a route to Qui Gong.

Shang looked at the map but it tore in too. He said "There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong. It takes us through bandit country but it's the only way."

"Why not follow the river?" asked Mulan

"Because the river's not on the map." said Shang getting irritated.

"It's bound to go pass a town. And where there is a town there's a road." said Mulan.

"There's no town on the map." explained Shang

"Well then we can just forget the map and wing it." said Mulan.

"We can't wing it. We need a new plan. We only have three days. What if we get lost?" shouted Shang.

"Then we'll pull over and ask directions." shouted Mulan.

From there they engaged in a fight. It was the usual fight between a man and a woman: Why men can't ask for directions and why can't women read maps. The others watched from a distance. Unfortunately their arguing woke up Briana who was not happy to been woken up. Her crying got their attention as Aqua went to take care of her Daughter. "Hey guys, there's a village not to far from here." said Daphne looking at the village.

"Good, now you two need to stop bickering at each other." said Namine.

"Remember the Yin and the Yang." said Aqua now holding a wide awake Briana.

Mulan sighed "They're right. Shang I'm sorry, you're in charge of the mission."

"No Mulan I'm sorry. A good leader has to be open to new ideas." said Shang. They hugged it out and then he went to his tent to sleep. Donald and Goofy were telling the children a story about Sora.

"Wait did Daddy really fight a two headed giant made of rock?" asked Skye who listened in on the story with excitement. Kari also showed excitement on hearing a story about their Daddy.

"He sure did. We were there too and it was a very challenging fight. Especially with it raining." said Goofy as they continued their story. "Then by using his magic. Sora summoned a magical train and we were able to vanquished the Rock Titan." said Goofy. All of the kids fell asleep after hearing the bedtime story. "Good Job Goofy, your a natural at this" said Ven as he turned off the lanterns.

"Well sure i am. I am a dad too" said Goofy.

"Your a father Goofy?" said everyone minus Donald and Mickey. "sure . i guess i forgot to tell you all about my son Max." said Goofy.

"He's following his dads footsteps." said Mickey.

"You must be so proud of him goofy" said Namine.

"I am." said Goofy. That night the three princesses had fallen in love with Yao, Chien Po and Ling but Shang had found out that the group went to the village behind his back. He heard a voice telling him that mulan went behind his back. Shang and Mulan had broken off the marriage but still vowed to complete the mission. The walk the next day was very quiet especially for the couples. "Keep a sharp eye out this is bandit country." said Shang

Suddenly an idea came to Goofy which he told Donald and the others near him. They agreed to it.

"You know it's a shame that you fellas can't talk to the princesses." said Goofy

"Yes it can't be helped since orders are orders." said Yao sadly,

They were confused but started to get the idea

"Yes, I do wish that we could talk to the princesses but orders are orders." said Yao

"But suppose you got to talk to them what would you say to them?" said Chein po

"Well, I tell Ting Ting that she is the prettiest, funniest most extraordinary girl I've ever met." said Ling.

Ting Ting smiled

"I would tell Princess Su that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life." said Chein Po

Su giggled with a smile

"And I would tell Princess Mei that she's the one right babe." said Yao.

Mei smiled while giggling a bit.

Kairi and the others nodded to one another. Riku walked next to Shang noticing him looking the half of necklace that Mulan's father gave him.

"You know," Riku started "In the past I thought Sora and I were different people. That caused a lot of problems and I felt like I could never face him again. But in the end the strength of our friendship prevailed through all those obstacles. I guess that applies for all relationships. You and Mulan aren't that different as you think you are."

Shang took Riku's words into consideration

"You're right." he said

Nero and Mulan walk close behind the group. Mulan was looking at the half of the necklace when Mushu came up with some food

"Say guys anyone want a little pickup?" he asked

"My father said differences can make you stronger. He didn't realize Shang and I were too different." said Mulan.

"I'm sure things will work out. I just know it." said Nero

"Yeah Nero's right. After all you still got us." He smiled at her.

Mulan smiled "Thank you, Nero, Mushu. You're both my good friends."

'Oh you know I do the best I can." said Mushu

"You're always doing that Mushu. You always look out for me. ." said Mulan.

""It's true they are some things we couldn't do without you." said Mushu was on alert as was the horses. "What's wrong?" asked Kira motioning for the kids to get behind her.

"Trouble" said Mushu as Xhan Shu appeared with Rapid Thrusters, Nightstalkers, Lance Soldiers, Emerald Blues, Assault Riders, and a new heartless that was an armored Samurai with a long sword. "Surprise to see me again" asked Xhan Shu.

"But your dead" said Shang shocked as was Mulan. .

"I am Xyan Shu. Shan Yus Nobody and i have come for the princess of Heart. Hand her over" said Xyan shu. He noticed Donald and Goofy but not Sora. "so where is the Spikey haired brat. Oh is he Dead?" asked the nobody.

"Shut up!," snarled Kairi taking a stand next to Donald and Goofy who also had their weapons out. Steve and Tim were about to join in but Ven stopped them. "Let Kairi handle this one." he said.

"Were not letting you take my Daughter" said Kairi as she had her Keyblade. . I am in league with Maleficent." said Xhan shu "and as a little revenge. Twas i that sabotage your carriage and your relationship."

Mulan made a mental note to apologize to Shang after they defeat Xhan Shu. "Go!" said Xhan Shu as the heartless charged towards the three. "Mulan!" shouted Kairi as Mulan held her sword. Mulan slashed a Shadow in half before Mushu used his fire breath to take out another Nightstalker.

"Thunderza!" shouted Kairi using her magic. She was very skilled in magic like Aqua. Her spell took out most of the heartless before a Lance Soldier charged at her since they were immune to thunder base magic. "Back off you!" shouted goofy as he smashed it away with his shield. "Take this!" shouted Donald firing a Sparkra spell taking out the rest of the heartless.

A scream was heard as Mei was taken by a Neoshadow. Tim, Riku and Shang gave chase to it as they came upon a rope bridge. Riku destroyed the heartless. "Quick get to safety" said Ty as Mei ran over to Yao. Xhan Shu cut the rope to the bridge as it started to collapse. He grunted as he disappeared into a corridor of Darkness. " Riku!" shouted Namine as she grabbed his hands. "Daddy!" shouted Ryoku as he wanted to go to him but Mickey stopped him. Mulan grabs shangs hands as Terra finished off the heartless.

"Everyone hang on tight!" shouted Steve.

"Don't worry Shang, hang on." said Mulan.

"It won't hold us all." said Shang

"It will, it will Shang." said Mulan as tears started to fall

"Mulan…I'm sorry." Shang released her hand.

"General Shang!" shouted the gang.

"SHANG! SHANG!" shouted Mulan.

Shang plummeted until he was clear out of their sight.

As night and a rainstorm fell everyone mourned for the loss if their General, their leader. They watched Mulan as she stood outside in the rain. The one who was hurting the most was Mulan as she drove the sword into the ground and cried her eyes out.

She stood there all night up until morning. Everyone approached her slowly

"Fa Mulan, we're ready to go through with the wedding." said Ling

"No, your orders are to take care of each other." said Mulan. Nero noticed what she was about to do. She was going to take their place and Nero said. "Guys watch over them. Im going with Mulan.

Nero and Mulan left for the and Mulan arrived in Qui Gong and stood before the Emperor Lord

"What do you mean they are gone?" asked the lord.

"You see the carriage fell into the river and it was destroyed." said Mulan.

"I see. A grave loss." he said. The Emperor looked to his advisors who shook their heads in reply stating that cannot change the agreement.

"But that does not alter the agreement I made with the Emperor. Unless there is a marriage I will not form an alliance with the Middle Kingdom. A marriage was promised!" said the Emperor.

"And a marriage there will be!" Mulan announced

A collective gasp fills the room

"I would be honored to marry a prince of Qui Gong." said mulan

"My Lord, Fa Mulan is the Hero of China. That is a perfect jewel in your crown, even more than three mere princesses." said his advisor.

The other advisors nodded in agreement. The Emperor loved the idea

"This is not the agreement that was made. However it appears that the Golden Dragon of Unity is smiling upon you. Therefore I accept your offer. You will make a fine bride for my eldest son Prince Jiki." said the Emperor.

For being the Emperor's eldest son, he was very immature. Nero and Mulan were not happy about that.

Meanwhile Riku and the group looked at the royal palace of Qui Gong in the distance. "Mulan said that she and Nero were going to finish the mission no matter what."

"But how can she without us?" asked Mei

"By taking your place." a familiar voice spoke out

Everyone turned around to see General Shang alive! Everyone cheered and hugged Shang. His clothes were ripped but he had no injuries

"Mulan was right; No one should marry someone that they do not love. I'm going to Qui Gong." said Shang.

"Count us in too." said Riku. they took off towards the city at once. he marriage ceremony was about to commence as soon as Mulan was ready. Nero wore some traditional formal Chinese wear for the ceremony to escort Mulan. She was ready as Nero and Mushu watched her.

"I'm ready." said Mulan.

"Oh Mulan I'd give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this." said Mushu as he felt sad/

"I doubt even the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this Mushu." said Mulan.

Nero said nothing but felt sad wishing that Shang was here to stop this. Soon the curtains were loose and they presented themselves to the audience.

Nero watched as Mulan joined Prince Jiki at the altar. They both held goblets of pure water. A tear escaped from Mulan's eye and fell into the water. The Emperor tied a sash around the goblets.

"Tonight we unite not only two lives but two Kingdoms." began the emperor. That was until He heard. "Stop this Wedding!"

They turned to see Shang with the gang. Mulan was overjoyed to see Shang while the Emperor was furious

"You okay Nero?" asked Mickey.

"Im fine your majesty" said Nero.

. . Mulan and Shang hugged each other, happy to see each other.

"You're alive." said Mulan happy to see him.

"I couldn't let you get married without me." said Shang.

"General Shang you will leave at once! How dare you interrupt this ceremony!" shouted the Emperor

"I'm not going anywhere." said Shang.

"And you're going to make him leave; you'll have to go through us first." said Kairi. The rest of the gang stood in front of Shang and Mulan. "My Lord I love Mulan and I don't care what the rules. If she'll have me I intend to marry her right here, right now." said Shang.

"Insolent dog! Seize them!" shouted the emperor.

Suddenly fire blew from the statue overlooking everything. "Yo what's with all this drama?"

Everyone gasped at the statue

"The Great Golden Dragon of Unity; he lives!" said Chin

"Mushu?" Mulan, Donald, Goofy and Kairi recognized his voice.

Soon everyone bowed; Riku and the group also bowed.

"Oh you better believe I live! Now you dump your dumpling-eating behind over here and tell me why there aren't any marriage vows?" asked Mushu in the Statue.

"But your Greatness, General Li Shang is not a prince of Qui Gong." said Chin

"Silence!" He blew another stream of fire scaring Lord Chin out of his wits. The kids were trying not to laugh. "I'm the Golden Dragon of Unity and I decide who to unify. My all seeing eye has pierced through the very heart of China. And I have never seen anymore two people in love than Mulan and Shang. Give it up for them please."

Everyone applauded

"Now I command you to proceed at once!" boomed Mushu.

"Yes Your Greatness." said Chin

"And so by the power invested by me I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. And I hereby decree that the Princesses of the Middle Kingdom wherever they may be are released from the vows and are free to marry who they love." said Mushu.

The three princesses were happy to be with the ones they love. But it was short lived as they all heard. "How romantic" said Xyan Shu as he reappeared with his sword. "Xyan shu!" said Mickey summoning Dusk until Dawn. .

"Ill be taking the princesses of heart now." said Xhan Shu as he charged with a dark aura. "Come on!" said Goofy blocking his sword with his shield. "You think you can overpower me?" asked Xyan Shu as he forced the Captain of the Guard back as Donald casted a few fire spells at him. Riku blocked his sword with Braveheart and he did a somersault over the Nobody. He hits him as black like blood came out on his side. "Insolent Brat" said Xhan Shu as he punches the keyblade master away. "Ultima Cannon!" shouted Terra using his shotlock to make Xyan Shu go flying. "Prisim Rain!" shouted Aqua as she fired her rainbow shotlock at Xyan Shu. he deflected most of them with his sword letting Ven come in with his own shotlock. "Multivortex!" he shouted firing his shotlock. Xyan Shu couldn' block it as he took more damage from that blast. "Lets get him bro!" said Steve as he charged in with Tim and Ty.

"Right behind you!" said Tim. the three brothers land a three hit attack on the nobody making him go flying. ""Mulan!" said Kairi as she and Mulan unleashed Red Rocket. 'I'll handle this!" said mushu as he used his fire breath on Xhan Shu. Kairi and Mulan both hit Xyan Shu with their combined fire attacks. "Mushu!" said mulan as Mushu launched more Fireballs into the sky."I'm on Fire!" said mushu as Xhan Shu was hit by most of the fireballs. Kairi and Mulan clashed with Xyan Shu with their weapons. "Give up, i am more powerful than i ever was." said Xhan Shu as they had come to a stalemate. "No, i will never give up. I won't ever give up!" Mulan shouted as a burst of fire appeared on her hand. The Hidden Dragon Keyblade appeared in her left hand. "A keyblade?" said Xhan Shu. Mulan pushed Xyan Shu back as he staggered. "We will finish this fight another time." said Xyan Shu as he fled into a Corridor of Darkness. "Drats he got away" said Daphne as the portal closed. The golden dragon on unity revealed the keyhole and the gang sealed it to prevent the world from falling to darkness.

"Guys? Why do i have this?" asked Mulan looking at the Hidden Dragon Keyblade.

"This is just the beginning. The Syndicate and Maleficent are gathering the forces of darkness. We have to combat them" said Nero.

"You must have been chosen by the Keyblade because of your connection to Sora." said Aqua.

"And you have a responsibility to protect the worlds." said Mickey.

"I see and with Xhan Shu out there. He will come attack my world. We need to stop him." said Mulan. The gang returned to Mulan's Village so she can say goodbye to her parents and Shang. Mushu was tagging along with her as they all said their goodbyes to Mulan's Family. The gang returned to the Goliath as Mulan was impressed with the ship. "You guys travel in this ship?" asked Mulan.

"Yep, it has everything" said Ty as he and Tim started a game of pool at the pool table. Ven took the wheel as the ship took off towards their next destination. The kids went to the play room and Riku saw this as his chance to corner Nero. He grabbed Nero and picked him off the ground. "Riku!" said Namine and Kairi shocked at him.

"Oh no" said Mickey. Once Riku got mad it doesn't end well.

"Alright Nero. spill it!, why does Jaboska know you!" shouted Riku. his left arm was covered in Darkness. "Riku calm down. Ryoku is in the other room" said Terra.

"Alright, Alright, i'll tell you." said Nero. Riku set him down and he said with a glare. "Start Talking!" he barked.

Nero took a deep breath before he said. "The reason why i know the Syndicate of the Dark so well is because i was a member."

"You were one of them?" asked Lea.

"Yes, at first i thought they were fighting for a noble cause until i learned about the horrible things they were doing. They were killing many innocent lives and i didn't want to be apart of it so i left. They marked me as a traitor." said Nero.

"We know what it's like to be marked as a Traitor." said Roxas holding Xion's hand.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you all. I should have been honest with you all." said Nero looking down in shame.

"It's okay Nero. your forgiven" said Donald.

"Yeah, Sora wouldn't want me to hold a grudge against someone i just met." said Riku as he then said "sorry if i was a little rough."

"No your good." said Nero. Ryoku came back with the other kids. He looked at his father. "Daddy why are you mad?" asked Ryoku.

"No Ryoku im not mad, I just had a little talk with Nero." said Riku picking up his son. Ryoku nodded to his dad.

"So where is our next destination?" asked Goofy.

"Let our Hearts be our Guiding Key" said Kairi as their gummi ship flew off towards the next world.

End of Land of Dragons.

Next world is Sora's first world which is an oc world..


	5. Faron Village

**Sora's first world. This is an oc world based off of Ordon Village, Faron Woods and the Forest Temple from the Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess. The names, creatures and items belong to Nintendo. This is fanfiction. I just own this oc world and the plot of this world.. No haters please.**

In the Ocean Between. Sora on his Keyblade Glider went across the vast and empty region. In his left hand was his Gummiphone but it was heavily damage from his fight with the seekers."Great, Chip and Dale put a lot of work into this thing" Sora sighed as he pocketed the device. He dodged several rocks until he came upon his first world. It looked to be a giant forest and a village near a giant tree. "I wonder what i'll find here? Hopefully Kairi and the others." Sora said as he flew into the world. He landed in a small cove with a saw the cove with wide eyes. "Whoa. Check this place out" he said looking at the area he noticed white scales on the ground and he picked them up. "Strange? Look like lizard scales but bigger. What kind of lizard has white scales?"

He noticed a path and he followed the path until he came to a small village. Many houses were two stories tall. Behind some houses were fields full of crops. A river on the eastern side of the village and small streams in the village which had bridges for people to cross. He dismissed his helm. He said " i wonder where i am?"

"You be in Faron Village" spoke a voice coming from the nearest tree. Sora looked up to see a man with a sword and wooden shield on his back. He had short black hair and beard growing. The man jumped down and landed before him. "Welcome to our village outsider. We don't get many outsiders much" said the man.

"Oh im just traveling" said Sora with his hand behind his back of his head., The man's eyes landed on the X-blade. "Tis that what i think it is?, The X-blade!"

"You know about the X-blade?" asked Sora taking the legendary weapon off his back. The weapon glowed in his hand before he put it back on his back. The wind blew his black cape.

"Aye. we have heard tales of the ancient Keyblade War and some foolish man tried to re-trigger it." said the man.

"Your right about that. My name is Sora." said Sora offering his hand to the man. "Nice to meet you Sora. im Raulie. Come with me to meet the Mayor of my village." said Raulie shaking his hand.

Rauli walked into the village with Sora behind him. Sora noticed a bunch of giant reptiles mingling with the villagers and children. "Whoa are those Dragons?" asked Sora.

"Yes they are Sora. We live peacefully alongside these dragons. They help us gather fish and wood from the outside world." said Raulie as he then pointed to the mountainside near the mayor's house "And we have the Great Foreverwing protecting us."

Sora saw a massive dragon with dark brown skin. There are branches at the back of its head and below its chin. These 'branch-like' objects resemble hair and a beard. With small, kind eyes and an aged appearance, this dragon looks rather old and its back was many pine trees and flying above it was Dragons.

"Cool" said Sora as the Foreverwing noticed him. The giant dragon looked at him as Sora heard. **"It is an honor to meet you Chosen One."** said The Foreverwing."

"You can talk?" asked Sora a bit shocked at the dragon.

 **"I am an Alpha Dragon of this world. i have the ability to communicate with humans using telepathy. Did no one tell you about Dragons wielder of the X-blade?** Asked the Foreverwing.

"No not really. I was self taught and where i'm from. There are no dragons." said Sora.

 **"I see, then welcome to my home. Try not to cause any trouble."** said the Foreverwing before her went back to sleep. Her head near the Mayor's house.

"Amazing no one has ever been talked to by Gaea before" said a new voice. Sora looked to see a women with long green hair and emerald eyes. Her attire was a long grey dress and behind her was a boy about twelve with green hair. He also had green hair and green eyes. "Welcome X-blade Wielder to my village. I am Sarah. The mayor of Faron Village and behind me is my son Jonas."

"Hey there i'm Sora." said Sora introducing himself with his trademark smile. "I hope you are not here to cause any trouble." Sarah spoke looking at the X-blade.

"No. im looking for my friends. Have you seen them" Sora said after giving them a description of his friends. 'No they have not have come here yet." said Sarah.

Sora sighed before he said. "Well thanks anyway."

Sora turned to leave when several guards came running to Sarah. "My lady. The Light Fury is back and she is even more angry." said the guard.

"Oh great. That dragon is back again" sighed Sarah as she followed the guards.

"What's going on?" asked Sora as he followed them with Raulie.

"A Light Fury has been causing trouble here recently and we have been trying to find out why it has been attacking the other dragons and my guards." said Sarah. They had arrived to the same cove where Sora had landed. There Sora saw a White Dragon with catlike features and bat like wings. The scales on the dragon looked like snow. "Wow," Sora said looking at the dragon.

Sora noticed it was protecting something and he saw a guard get his bow ready. "Wait. it's protecting something." said Sora stopping him.

"What?" asked the guard before Sora approached the dragon. He summoned Hero's Origin and changed it into Counter Shield. The Light Fury growled at him as a warning to stay back. "Easy, I'm a friend. What are you protecting?" asked Sora showing the dragon he wasn't a threat.

The Light Fury saw the X-blade and she thought. /A keybearer. Maybe this human is trustworthy/  The Light Fury saw him look away with his hand raised in front of him. The Light Fury sniffed his hand and then lowered her forehead onto his palm. The residents of the world gasped as Sora had formed a bond with the Light Fury. "I don't believe it" said Raulie stunned. The Light Fury backed up a bit as Sora looked at them. "It's alright. She's cool now."

The Light Fury revealed a white egg with spikes on it. "Is that." said a guard lowering his weapon.

"Yes a Bewilderbeast Egg. she must be protecting it from Gaea. she thought we wanted to kill the unborn Alpha" said Sarah now understanding the Light Fury.

"Bewilderbeast?" asked Sora as he picked up the egg.

"The Alpha. They are very rare and live in water. With their icy breath, they create nests for it's fellow dragon. No dragon can resist the call of the King of Dragons." said Raulie.

"So this egg will hatch into a King?" asked Sora looking at the egg..

"Yep." said Sarah with a nod. .

Sora looked at the Light Fury and he petted her behind her ear. She purred at him until Sora said "I think i'll name you Luna because your scales remind me of the Full Moon."

Luna purred liking her name as she was then handed some fish by the guards. "No one has ever tamed a Light Fury before. Normally we studied them from a safe distance. This is incredible." said Raulie.

"Well im just full of surprises" Sora said still holding the egg. "Come let us return to the village. You must be tired from your traveling. We will give you a room to stay for the night." said Sarah.

Sora and Luna followed them back to the village and it was there Sora checked into his room at seven pm. It was a small room big enough for him. A Rock slab for Luna to sleep on as Sora set the egg on his table. Sora dismissed his Armor and he saw his clothes were new. They still looked like the same during his journey to find Aqua Terra and Ven but their coloring was now Black, White and Red. The Recusant's Sigil was on his back which is where the X-blade was resting. . "Nice threads." said Sora looking at his clothes as he placed the X-blade near the bed. He went into the bathroom and got a shower. The warm shower rejuvenated him a bit and after getting cleaned up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had grown at least an inch and he had chin strip beard. His hair got a little more spikier. His muscles were still the same and he saw he had a six pack abs. The scar where he stabbed himself to save Kairi was still on his chest. He was now resting on the bed as he looked at the Gummiphone. "Man i wish i can find a way to get this repaired so i can find everyone" he said.

A knock came on his door and Raulie opened it carrying a tray of food for him and Jonas had a basket of Fish for Luna. . "Hello Sora, i thought i check up on you." said Raulie setting the food down. Sora's stomach growled for food as he took the tray of food.

"Thanks." he muttered before he digged into the Chicken, baked potato and peas. Jonas had placed the basket of fish near Luna who took delight in digging in her meal. Jonas noticed Sora's Gummiphone on the table.

"Hey what's that device?" asked Jonas.

"It's called a gummiphone from where i'm from and i use it to communicate with my friends if only it wasn't broken?" asked Sora looking at them as he finished his meal.

"Hand it here Sora. i might be able to fix it for you." said Raulie.

Sora handed him the gummiphone and Raulie took it with him as he and Jonas left with the empty tray. Sora yawned. He never felt so tired as he crashed into his bed. He pulled out Kairi's good luck charm. "Kairi, wherever you are. I will find you." he whispered with a tear in his eyes as he fell asleep. Luna looked at her new human wondering who was this Kairi. She fell asleep as well.

The next morning came and Sora was up and early. Normally he would like to sleep in but he was on a mission to find Kairi and his friends. After getting dressed in his clothes and feeding Luna fish. When he stepped outside. Sora notice something was wrong. Yesterday, the village was bustling with life but today no one was outside their homes and the dragons were gone. "Strange?" asked Sora looking around with Luna. "where is everybody?"

Luna warbled before she started to growl. "What's wrong Luna?" asked Sora when he heard "AHH!" . Sora and Luna ran towards the screaming and he saw Shadow Heartless, Soldiers, and Large Bodies surrounding a couple and their child. "Heartless!" shouted Sora as he held the X-blade and charged towards them. The heartless turned towards him and advanced onto the keybearer. Sora rushed into the group of enemies first, swiping left and right with the X-blade, taking out two or three of them with every swing. Behind him. Some of the guards fired their arrows and the dragons spewed fire. Sora held Counter Shield with his other hand as he used it to block any attacks before bashing them with its charged attack. "Lets go Second Form!" said Sora as his clothes turned black. He took out more enemies with his combo before he said. "Stun Impact!" shouted Sora finishing the combo as his clothes reverted back to normal. Luna fired a purple blast of plasma at a large body killing it. The last of the heartless were gone and Sora looked at the guards who were heading for the mayor's house. . "Whats going on?" Sora asked a guard..

" Gaea's sick, she went to drink from her water hole in the Forest Temple and she came back sick. We think someone poisoned the water because its spreading throughout our land." said a guard. Sora saw that the local plants and trees were being affected by a dark purple mist. The animals were fleeing from the mist as the plants were dying. Sora followed the guards as they came upon Sarah's house. Sora saw everyone looking worried for Gaea. she was dark purple and she was breathing heavily. All the dragons were crying for their queen. Even Sarah was crying holding the Alpha's massive head. . "Who could have done this." said a villager. Many children were crying as was most of the adults.

Sora approached Gaea's eye . Sora raised his hand and touch the area close to the dragon's eyes. He can feel the poison in her. "Who did this to you?" Sora asked.

" **A-A Man wearing a red coat. H-He attacked the temple with the Dark Ones before i was even aware. The Sage of the Forest has been captured along with his assistances.** " spoke Gaea as she groaned in pain. The Poison getting to her as her yellow eyes stared at him. . " **My body is weak. Please X-blade Wielder. You must save the Sage. His power can heal the poison that has been placed on this land."**

Sora nodded as he said. "You can count on me Gaea."

Gaea closed her eyes before she went to sleep. Her heavy breathing made all the villagers look at their protector with sadness. Sora then headed for the gate outside town. 'Sora where are you going?" asked Raulie running up to him with Sarah and Jonas. "Gaea said that the Sage of the Forest has been captured by a man in red. " said Sora earning a gasp from Sarah. Sora looked at her and noticed a tear falling down her face.

"You know this Sage?" asked Sora.

"My eldest son. I have not seen him in years.." said Sarah.

"Tell me everything" Sora said looking at Sarah. Sarah looked towards a giant tree on the top of the mountain. "The Forest Temple. Built by our ancestors to protect this world should all other worlds lose the wilderness or all life. This world was created as a safe haven for endangered plants and animals."

"Even Dinosaurs?" asked Sora.

"Yes, even Dinosaurs. After the construction of the Temple. The Gods appeared before my husband's ancestor. Herbeius. He was then given the task of guarding the Temple from evil. So Herbeius guarded the temple until his Son took his place. So in the many decades to come did the changing of the Sage of the Forest came to be. My husband Herb guarded the Temple with his life until a man named Garzen struck him down after he refused to help him overthrow my father who was the mayor. My eldest son Jonawa took his fathers place as the Sage and i have not seen him in years." Sarah explained with tears falling down her face looking back at the temple.

"Im sorry Sarah." said Sora.

"Now both my world and my son are in danger." said Sarah before looking at the tree again.

"Not for long. Let me take care of the Temple. I am the X-blade Wielder and it's my job to help keep the balance of the Worlds " said Sora with his hand over his chest.

Sarah and Raulie looked at Sora with hope as Sora asked. "How can i reach the temple?"

"We use our dragons to get there but the wind is too strong at the temple. You be blown off Luna before you can even get there" said Raulie.

"So how can i get there." asked Sora crossing his arms.

"GUPPY!" shouted Raulie. A dark green Gronckle with yellow eyes landed with a smile. "Guppy here will take you to the temple. His tiny wings will allow him to fly though those winds." said the man as Sora got on the Gronckle. "Luna help protect everyone here until i get back" Sora said.

Luna nodded to her human. Raulie handed Sora a Lanturn along with a bottle full of oil. "Sora. please as a mother asking you. Please save my son" said Sarah holding her hands together. .

"I'm on it" said Sora as Guppy took flight towards the Forest Temple. Guppy with his tiny wings fought the winds as he got closer to the temple. Just then Flutterwing heartless appeared. "Keep going Guppy!" said Sora holding the X-blade. He fired spells at the Heartless as the dragon used his Lava bomb to take out any in front of him. Soon they came upon the temple and Guppy landed. "Thanks Guppy but i got it from here. Go back to the village.." said Sora. Guppy nodded as he took flight back down to the village. Sora looked at the entrance and he saw spider webs had formed on the entrance. "Fire!" he said casting a fire spell to destroy the webs as he entered the Temple.

 **/Forest Temple/**

When Sora entered the temple. Emerging from the darkness, he reached some lights burning along what seemed a sort of pathway.. Wooden totems stood tall and green grass in the temple. Roots and plant life have taken the temple. "Man this place really is a Forest Temple." he said looking at his surroundings.

He noticed that part of the stairs had collapse and vines had grown so he could climb the vines. He spotted several Armored Knight Heartless and they were guarding a silver haired monkey in a cage. /I should help that monkey/ thought Sora as he charged towards the armored knights. Before they can counter him. Sora took them out with one swipe with the X-blade. The monkey in the cage stop shivering as Sora broke the cage. The monkey looked at her savior with a smile before she climbed the vines. She began jumping up and down. "I think she wants me to follow." Sora thought to himself as he wall runned up the vines and the monkey pointed to the stone door with the red mark. He pushed the door opened which rolled to the side and the monkey followed suit.

They emerged in a large room which was remarkably well-lit by several torches. The ceiling, which Sora could see when he tilted his head upwards, consisted of wood and soil. The room itself housed what looked like some halfway decent plant life and a couple of sets of rickety and possibly somewhat rotten stairs that led to big, hollowed-out knotholes. Sora was suspicious of some of the plants he could see, suspecting they might be Creeper Plant Heartless lurking around. .

Sora saw a treasure chest being held up by spider webs as a Spider landed with a skull painted on its back. "What kind of spider is that?" asked Sora.

" _A Skulltula. Very viscous and it will capture you if you let your guard down."_ spoke a voice. Sora deciding to wait on that answer later as the Skulltula advanced onto him. "Water!" said Sora casting a water spell to douse the spider before he took it out with the X-blade. The monkey pointed to the four unlit torches and Sora ignited the torches with his lantern. That made the wooden steps rise up and made a stairway to the door in front of him. The monkey went ahead of him and beckoned Sora to follow. A blue treasure chest was near the door and Sora opened it and he got several munny. He pocketed it before he opened the door. Before him was a great gorge that spanned from the giant tree they'd just come from to another, slightly smaller tree. Spanning that rather frightening gap was a narrow bridge that Sora could not be sure was entirely safe. As he neared it, the monkey scampered onto it, obviously anxious that she should reach the other side.

Sora was about to follow when he stopped. a white baboon that had emerged from an opening on the tree across from them. The baboon held something in its hand, which he raised and threw in the direction of the bridge. Instinctively, Sora ducked and held Counter Shield ready to defend.

The object the baboon threw passed in an arc, snapping several of the supporting ropes to the bridge, sending most of it into the gorge below. The baboon caught his dark aura boomerang, sassed the human who had no way of getting to him, and disappeared again. "Okay?" asked Sora as the monkey climbed back up. The monkey looked sad until Sora asked. "Is he your friend?"

The monkey nodded sadly until Sora said. "Well i'm here to help any way i can" The monkey smiled at him before she beckoned him to follow her. That's when the mysterious voice kicked up again. " _What's going on here? Has there been a monkey fight?!"_ Sora was just as confused as the mysterious voice was.

The monkey led them through dark tree trunks in which Sora lit his lantern again, They ended up in another room which needed no torches for its light, as there was no ceiling. Instead, the light of day was filtered and trickled through layer upon layer of tree boughs. Also in the room was a cage, containing a monkey just slightly smaller than the one with the flower on her head. Two Neoshadows were taunting the imprisoned animal, poking their claws through the bars and screeching. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size Heartless!" shouted Sora .

The Neoshadows forgot their game and charged towards sora who took them out with ease. Sora then freed the monkey who was happy to be free. The monkeys jumped up a couple of time in celebration and then, gesturing to him, ran off in another direction. Sora followed suit until he came upon an insect-like creature with four spindly legs and a rather bulbous looking body. "What the?" asked Sora looking at the creature. He poked the creature and it begin to glow red.

" _Quick kick it away. It's a Bomb!"_ shouted the mysterious voice.

Sora kicked the creature away towards a rock and it exploded destroying the rock. Sora then proceeded to poke into the little alcove that the explosion had uncovered. All it held were a few extremely dusty clay pots. However, his interest was piqued when one of the pots wiggled a bit. He leaned near, trying to see what was inside. Then he picked it up and dashed it to the ground. From the remains of the vessel popped a creature more peculiar than any they'd yet seen. It had a small body covered in the gold plumage of the finest of birds, a rather longish neck and a bald head shaped somewhat like a human's.

"ACK!" Sora yelped, scuttling backward. The strange creature was stuck in another jar. 'Confound it, i'm stuck!" shouted the creature.

Sora said. 'Oh sorry, i'll get you out of there."

Sora removed the creature from the jar and He bent down, peering at the half-bird-like creature and it craned its neck to look up at him.

"Ooh, thank you!" it said. "I got myself in there and couldn't get out."

"How did you get trapped in there?" asked Sora looking at the strange creature.

" i don't wanna talk about it." said the creature as another one floated close to her. It was a floating head. "Momma is always getting stuck in jars." giggled the small head.

"Not now son." said the creature.

Sora chuckled as he said. "My name is Sora and you are?"

"Oh pardon my manners. My name is Ooccoo. I am an Oocca. In return for the favor you've done me, I'll go with you. If you need to leave this place, I can warp you right out, no trouble at all! And if you need to come back my son Ooccoo Jr. will teleport you back." said Ooccoo

"Oh, um… thank you," Sora spluttered, unsure just how he should talk to this new acquaintance.

Ooccoo flapped her wings, giving herself enough lift that she could flutter to Sora''s shoulder. "I'll just settle here if you don't mind," she said. "I won't be any bother to you. Just let me know if you need to leave."

Sora then continued his journey into the temple and he rescued two more monkeys from their prison. Sora had to battle many more Heartless and carnivorous plants called Deku Babas. The mysterious voice being his guide on the new monsters. The four monkeys, reunited, joined hands and danced around Sora, dancing a circle of celebration around him. "Glad to see you guys are back together." said Sora with a smile.

The four monkeys then beckoned Sora to follow him. With the monkeys in the lead again, they went once more to the little spot on the edge of the great tree, looking across the chasm to the other, smaller tree. Then the monkeys jumped up and swung across the rope left from the broken bridge. In a matter of seconds they were hanging by their feet, clapping their hands and looking back at Sora.

"Hey i get it, you guys want me to swing on you so i can get to your friend." said Sora with a smile. Besides with the wind. It was too dangerous for him to glide. Sora with the help of the monkeys was able to make it across to the other side. Sora then opened the door and he entered a room that had a circle of totem poles near its center., there was a large-sized hole in the ceiling, letting in floods of daylight. Then he heard a familiar, mocking sort of shriek as the white baboon from before leaped to the top of the center pole. The animal taunted him and threw its dark boomerang to cut the vines that held some baba serpents at the ceiling. The Baboon threw his boomerang at Sora who ducked underneath it. The babas came towards him but he quickly took them out with the X-blade.

Sora homed in on the chuckling baboon who seemed to delight in causing such mayhem. The next time the animal threw its dark boomerang, Sora was ready. He dodged the projectile and threw the full force of his weight against the totem pole on which the baboon was perched. On its return arc, the boomerang struck the suddenly jolted baboon and it tumbled from the pole, giving Sora a chance to spank it's behind with his weapon.. 'Bad Baboon!" Sora shouted. He was glad Kairi wasn't here or else he would get an earful from her about this.

Squawking with rage and pain, the animal struck back at Sora, knocking him aside long enough so that it could leap to the totem again. Sora dedicated himself to knocking some sense into the baboon. He spanked it twice more, the last of which was enough to send the animal careening away. It spread-eagled into the pole from which it had just tumbled, the force of which snapped back the baboon's head and dislodged a large insect which had been clamped to its skull. The insect landed on its back and wriggled, trying to right itself, but Sora jumped forward and stomped on it.

Warily, he turned his attention back to the baboon, for whom he had begun to feel a little bad for treating so harshly, since it was obvious that the animal had been under an evil influence. The baboon slowly recovered, rubbing its head and its rear. Then it stiffened, sensing that someone was behind it. Upon whirling and spotting Sora, it gave a disturbed cry and leapt up a few branches until it could swing through the hole in the roof. The young man took a deep breath, the first since before the fight had started, and uncurled the fingers off the X-blade. He placed his weapon back on his back while dismissing Counter Shield.

"Well done Sora." spoke Ooccoo from her small spot. She had flown away right at the battle started.

"Your really good Sora." said Ooccoo Jr.

"Thanks" Sora said as he headed for the door. "Sora, you shouldn't leave that fine boomerang here." spoke Ooccoo.

"Huh?" the young man said, turning. "Oh…"

His eyes alighted on the item in question where it lay upon the leaves and other debris. While it had been surrounded by a dark aura when the baboon wielded it, it now looked as harmless as the twigs around it. The design of it was like a white wing. A green gem in the middle of the weapon. He reached down to pick it up, but when his fingers were mere inches away the boomerang came to life, swirling in a self-contained whirlwind. From it came a silvery voice that sounded like the chattering of leaves.

 **"I am the Fairy of Winds. I reside within this boomerang. Thanks to you I have my true power back. Take this boomerang and it will aid you in unforeseen ways. X-blade Wielder."**

The boomerang whirled in a windy arc, returning to Sora, whereupon he reached out and caught it. He turned it around in his hands, testing it weight. examining the new item with considerable awe. Sora threw the boomerang again, watched as it tore up leaves, moss, grass and twigs in its path, and he caught it neatly again.

"I think i will call this the Gale Boomerang" said Sora. Sora with Ooccoo exited the room and was back in the windy gorge. The monkeys who had helped them cross the gorge where no longer waiting for them. The rope from the bridge was still there.

"Looks like i have to find another way." Sora said until he saw a path and he took it. The path took him around the curve of the tree and across a natural bridge. he came to a little outcropping where he saw, of all things, another monkey. This one was in a cage that dangled from some overhead boughs by a length of spider silk. Sora pulled out The Gale Boomerang, aimed and tossed it; the resulting whirlwind broke the cage loose. Both monkey and cage fell a few feet, whereupon the latter shattered and the former jumped free.

" _Well, I guess you haven't freed all the monkeys after all."_ the mysterious voice said. _"Well, you'd better save the rest of them and see what you can get for it."_

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

 _"In due time. I will answer your questions but we must keep moving"_ said the voice. Sora nodded as he continued onwards though the temple. Sora found and rescued two more monkeys and the last room he came upon was a giant room with a bottomless pit. Sora glided over to a large yellow stone door with red marks. It was locked and Sora aimed the X-blade at it. A beam of light left his weapon unlocking the door. Sora opened it and walked into the room. Most of it was taken up by an eerie purple pool of water. The rest was covered in grass and moss. There were some strange platforms floating in the water.

Sora heard the door shut and lock behind them. Sora looked up and he saw a teen about eighteen with dark green hair. His attire was a green robe and on the ground near his feet was a three pronged staff with an emerald gem(Phantom Ganon's staff from Ocarina of Time). He was being held captive in many roots near the pool of water. "Hey are you Jonawa?" asked Sora.

Jonawa moved a bit and his eyes opened to reveal dark green eyes. "What, Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"My name is Sora and i came to help you out." Sora said approaching him.

'No. Don't come close!" said Jonawa as Sora approached the purple pond. the ground shook as the water began forming bubbles. Sora looked over to the water in time to see two Deku Baba-like creatures emerge from the surface. The monsters roared. " Diababa, it's a giant parasite. It has stripped me of my powers and it uses me as a source of energy. It was created by the Man in Red." said Jonawa feeling his magic getting drained again. His skin turned pale as his breathing became heavy. Sora pulled out the Gale Boomerang. "The Gale Boomerang, Quick use it to toss the bomb bugs at their heads!" Jonawa ordered.

Sora nodded as he tossed his boomerang. boomerang leave his hands, creating a whirlwind below it as it flew across the room, picking up the bug and making it collide into the side of the Deku Baba's oversized head. the plant coughed and disappeared into the water.

Sora threw the boomerang again and hit the other square in the head. . "Well, that was easy," He said.

Just then rumbling was heard. "No, now you made it angry!" shouted Jonawa.

the ground shook yet again, but with more force. Then, something erupted from the water, creating a wave that soaked Sora.

After his vision cleared, he saw the extent to the creature he had to vanquish. a colossal monster with a three-jawed head drooling with saliva, a bloodshot yellow eye protruding from its mouth's center. It was larger, bulkier, and more menacing than its other two heads. This was its real body.

"Uh-oh, its mad" said Sora as Diababa roared at him. "RAAA!"

Sora noticed there were no more bombs. "Oh great" he said as Diababa opened its mouth. "Quick run!, it's spew is poisonous!" shouted Jonawa. Diababa fired its spew and Sora ran as the creature's spew followed until its spew ran dry. Sora dodged the other two heads and he had no way to fight it now.

"What do i do now?" asked Sora. his answer came when he heard a screech.. The creature looked up to the sound as did Sora. The baboon he had defeated earlier was perched on a wooden ledge high above even the creature's head. He reached behind him, and pulled out a bomb bug. He then grabbed a nearby vine and jumped off of the platform to swing over the creature's head.

"Ook, quick Sora, Toss the Gale Boomerang at Ook!" shouted Jonawa. Sora nodded and threw the boomerang at the baboon. The bug became caught in the whirlwind, and was thrown into the head of the creature.

The creature flailed, and collapsed on the ground. Its mouth plopped open, and its hideous eye-tongue rolled out with a sickening "plop!"

Sora started to hack at the Eye with the X-blade and it recovered. Diababa spewed its poison at Sora and he was drenched in it as it stopped spewing its poison. Ook with another bomb swinged on the vine and Sora tossed the Gale Boomerang again as the bomb got caught in the whirlwind. It hit the creature on the side of the head again, causing it to collapse and its tongue to roll out. 'This is it!" said Sora as he stabbed the eye with the X-blade. It split in half as Diababa reared and flailed as the eye popped out of the tongue. Diababa then began to dry up, as if someone had set it on fire. Then it exploded into darkness as the darkness left the temple. The water turned back to normal as the vines around jonawa faded away.

Jonawa then collapsed on the ground and Sora ran to him. "Hey are you alright?" asked Sora as Jonawa got up weakly. Ook came to him with a bottle full of green liquid. Sora assumed it was a potion.

'Thanks Ook." he said as he drank the bottle. His skin returned to normal as he grabbed his Staff and stood up. Muttering a quick spell. He healed his injuries and then looked at Sora.

"Now let me heal you up Sora." said Jonawa as the gem in his staff glowed. Sora felt his energy was rejuvenated and his injuries healed. 'Thanks but Gaea needs healed." said Sora.

"What! Come on let's go!" said Jonawa as all the sudden The Keyhole appeared right where Diababa was.. "The Keyhole!" Sora said as he approached it. He aimed the X-blade at the keyhole and a beam of light and darkness left the legendary blade. A lock was heard as the keyhole disappeared.

Back at the village. It was getting close to dusk as the village had been depressed. Not a living soul was happy because of Gaea being sick and their world was dying. The trees had all wilted and the plants have died. If nothing happens soon then the animals will die. . Sarah sat near the Alpha with Raulie holding a cup of water. "Drink Sarah."

Sarah took the cup as she looked at the Forest Temple./Cosmos, Chaos, Bahumat, please let Sora succeed in his mission/ she prayed to the gods.

Suddenly a flash of green light came right in front of them. The villagers looked to see Jonawa and Sora. Jonawa approached Gaea with his staff. "It's the Sage of the Forest!" cheered the crowd. Jonawa raised his staff as a green aura surrounded him. He pointed his staff at Gaea and he said "CURAZA!"

A green beam of energy left him and went into the Alpha. For several minutes no signs of change came onto Gaea. until her skin went from purple to brown like the roots. Gaea start to rise a little as towered over the village. Gaea roared as she used her magic with Jonawas's to restore the plant life. In a matter of minutes. Everything was back to normal. The villagers cheered and the dragons roared as they celebrated. Sora heard many of them said. "Hail Sora!, The X-blade Wielder!"

Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr looked at Sora and he got on his knees. Ooccoo said "we must be off. What we were looking for isn't here."

"Safe travels you two" said Sora holding Ooccoo Jr.

"May our paths cross again someday" said Ooccoo as she and her son ran towards the forest.

"Sora" said Jonawa approaching him with his mother and brother. He shared a brief reunion with her and his brother. The dragons looked at them even Gaea as she laid back down. Sora stood up from the ground.

"Thank you for saving my life and my home." said Jonawa with a bow.

"No need for that Jonawa. It's what i do" Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"If there is anything i can do to repay you?" asked Jonawa.

"Well how about we become Friends" said Sora offering his hand. Jonawa smiled as he took his hand in his. "Friends it is then. Take this as a token of our new friendship" he said as he pulled out a green book. 'This is a spellbook and inside this book is a spell i created called Healer's Might. May it be of use to you on your quest."

Sora took the Spellbook from him as Raulie handed him his gummiphone. "I was able to repair it and its memory drive but there is no way for you to contact your friends."

Sora signed as he looked through his phone. He found the picture of Kairi and him on the paopu tree. This photo was taken before the fight with Xehanort. both of them had just confessed their love for each other. Her smile made his heart ache wanting to see her again. The next photo had the seven guardians all together before they left the tower. A single tear formed as he wiped them away. He looked at them before he said. "Thanks."

"I also added every known dragon into your Gummi phone so if you encounter any dragons. Just look em up in your Gummiphone." said Raulie.

"Thank. I'll make good use of it." said Sora as he summoned his armor. Sarah handed him the Bewilderbeast Egg which was in a satchel. "Feel free to come back anytime" she said.

"I think i will" Sora said with a smile. Luna was ready to take flight as well as Sora mounted Luna on her new saddle that was made for sora. Luna formed a magic bubble with her dragon magic so she can be safe from the darkness of the Ocean Between. Luna took flight as the Villagers of Faron Village waved goodbye to him. The dragons roared to him as they left the world. Sora was glad to have someone to accompany him now as his journey to find his friends continues.

In the mysterious tower. Yen Sid opened his eyes and the old master smiled. "Welcome back Sora." Now he must tell the others about his return especially Kairi.

 **End of Sora's first world.**

 **Next world for the Guardians Berk and the guardians learn of Sora's Return. .**


	6. Berk Part 1

The Goliath sailed through the Ocean Between as they came upon the new world. The world had a village near a cliff with a ice structure behind it. an armada on the ocean was heading for the village.

"What's this world called?" asked Terra.

"Berk. i came here a long time ago when i was searching for a way into the Realm of Darkness. This world is inhabited by Vikings who had been at war with Dragons. I befriended a boy named Hiccup who in turn befriended a Dragon he named Toothless. He stopped the war at the cost of his own leg. I wonder how he's doing?" said Mickey. Kira was holding the twins hands with her new dream sword in the scabbard on her back. She asked for a few lessons with the weapon just in case she needed to defend the children. The group beamed down to the surface of the world and they appeared in the middle of the village of Berk. their clothes were transformed into Viking clothes to blend in.

They saw many dragons and Vikings walking and flying. Dragons of all different kinds was seen. "Welcome back to Berk Mickey" said a big viking with a red beard. Some of the other Vikings gathered near with their dragons. "I see that you brought some friends along with you" said the viking with a peg leg and a fake hand.

"Chief Stoick, Gobber" said Mickey. The others introduced themselves to the Vikings of Berk and their dragons.

"Now what brings you all to Berk?" asked Stoick.

"Just traveling, have you fellas seen any Heartless or strange people in red coats?" asked Mickey.

Gobber said "No not really but we did see a man wearing a white robe and with a unicorn mask. Quite strange and it looked like he was looking for something."

Mickey's and Aqua's eyes widen. / _No it cannot be!/_ " thought the two. Whooping was heard as three dragons landed with their riders Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. That's when a black dragon and a Deadly Nadder land in the square. On their backs was their riders Hiccup and Astrid "There he is the Pride of Berk haha!" said Stoick. Hiccup takes of his helmet and walks near his dad until he spots mickey. "Mickey! your back!" said Hiccup getting on his knees to greet the king. the two shake hands. "Hiccup, good to see you again. you've finally got your growth spurt" said Mickey.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many dragons i made friends with and they all help keep the peace on Berk." said Hiccup. Toothless was being cooed at by Skye, Kari, Teran, Ryoku and Xia. Aqua held Briana close so she can get a good look at the Night Fury. Toothless let out a few warbles of his own looking at the human even showed them his gummy smile making the kids laugh. "Thats why he's named Toothless. He has no teeth" chuckled Skye. Toothless revealed his retractable teeth making the kids gasp.

Mickey looked at Hiccup. "So have you found any more Night Furies?"

"Sadly no." said Hiccup looking at his best friend as he was playfully giving the kids a lift. Smiles on their faces as Toothless came to them. Hiccup and the riders were introduced to the others.

"So Son, have something to tell me?" asked Stoick with a bit of pride on his voice.

"oh right. Dad we found this new land with Dragon Trappers. Their entire fort was covered in huge chunks of ice" said Hiccup.

"Yeah it was weird." said Astrid.

"We better stay close to our shores son" said Stoick.

"But dad, they said they was building a Dragon army for this guy they worked for. Dargo Bluddyfist." said Hiccup. Stoick's eyes widen as he froze. "i'll bloody his fist if he touches my dragon." said Tuffnut. "and mine" said Ruffnut.

"your an idiot," said Tuffnut as the twins start to argue. punching and kicking was heard as the gang watched them. "Ow, i'm very hurt right now" said Tuffnut.

Kairi was so lucky that Skye and Kari don't fight much. Every now and then she had to separate them when they fought over toys or other things.

"I remember now, Drago Bludvist" said Terra as everyone looked at him. "Terra did you know this guy?" asked Aqua.

"Unfortunately during my forced service to Xehanort. Drago is A madman. Xehanort wanted him to be a part of the seekers. Drago turned him down and He manage to acquire an Alpha class dragon to control other dragons. I've never seen it but i do know that Drago is after the King of all Dragons." said Terra. The other dragon riders and the gang looked at him with wide eyes. "I Remember like it was yesterday" said Stoick. "Years ago there was the big gathering of chiefs to discuss the dragon crisis, An unknown man came in covered with scars and had a cape made of dragon scales, He spoke softly that he Drago Bludvist can control the dragons if we chose to bow down and follow him,"

The vikings laughed. "Yeah good on chief" said the twins. "Aye we laughed too, he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried. "Then see how you do without me", He left the hall and Dragons covered in armor attack. I was the only one to escape."

"Gosh dad, i didn't know that" Hiccup said to his father.

"Holy crikey!, There's an Alpha Here!" shouted Mushu who came out of Mulan's pocket. "By odin's beard. A Talking Dragon!" exclaimed Fishlegs. The rest of the Vikings we're not expecting a talking dragon.

"Hey buddy all of us dragons can talk but only in our language." said Mushu as he walked over to Toothless. 'Yo Night fury what is up my man"

Toothless tilted his head at the little red dragon. "Mushu? Why the sudden interest in this Alpha?" asked Mulan looking at him.

"Because Girl all dragons must obey the Alpha. He's our King and the King protects all who live under his rule." said Mushu.

"I remember something that the Alpha lives in a nest north of here. Drago is building his forces to take on the Alpha." said Terra,

"Maybe we can reach it by dragon" said Aqua.

"That's a good idea Aqua. Hiccup, mind teaching us how to Train a Dragon" asked Mickey.

Hiccup beamed a big smile at him. "I thought you would never ask Mickey."

"Come along and follow us" said Astrid as she lead the guardians to the forest in berk. Ryoku was on Riku's back as he wanted a piggy bank ride. They had separated from the group to walk. "Daddy? What kind of dragon do you want?" Ryoku asked his father.

"Any dragon will do with me Ryoku." said Riku looking at his son's curious blue eyes.

"I hope you get the best looking dragon ever!" Ryoku exclaimed as Father and Son came upon a clearing. There the two saw a dragon with three tails like a scorpion. Pincer like claws and its scales were colored dark blue with hints of red. "Woah" said Riku and Ryoku.

The dragon made clicking sounds and it's three tails clicked together. Riku grabbed two stones and he made clicking sounds too. The dragon responded with more clicks until Riku was close to it. He raised his hands and the dragon moved it's head onto his palm. A glow covered them as they bonded. "I guess you were right Ryoku. I got a cool dragon" Riku said looking at his son with a smile.

Terra, Aqua, Ven and Daphne watched as the brothers had bonded with a Monstrous nightmare each. Their names were Blazeburn, Scorch and Flameskin. Blazeburn was a dark red and orange nightmare. Scorch was a Green and black nightmare and Flameskin was orange and black.

"Hey Ven, since you like the wind much, i think we should find you a Wooly Howl. a Strike class dragon." said Aqua looking at the Book of Dragons. Fishlegs was more than glad to give it to her while he taught the brothers how to bond with their dragons.

"What about you Daph?" asked Ven looking for his wife when he found her bonding with a blue and black Monstrous Nightmare. "Sorry, what i miss?" asked Daphne with her new dragon behind her.

"Nothing my Ice Queen." said Ven.

"What about you Aqua?" Terra asked his wife.

"I'm not sure." said Aqua when she spotted a light blue Thunderdrum dragon. "She'll do" she said approaching the Thunderdrum. Terra watched his wife form a bond with the Thunderdrum and he looked at Teran who went with her. He was now on the Thunderdrum's back. Terra then accidently bumped into a bronze and teal colored Rumblehorn. "Oh sorry about that" said Terra apologizing the dragon. The Rumblehorn nodded to him. "That Rumblehorn has been following you since you got here" said Gobber approaching him.

"I wonder" said Terra as he raised his gauntlet arm. The Rumblehorn sniffed his hand before he pressed his snout against it. "Rumblehorns are strong and very good trackers. Skullcrusher is a very good example." said Gobber with Grump right behind him.

"Well this big guy is more of a Rockbreaker. So Rockbreaker will be your name" Terra said to Rockbreaker. Rockbreaker smiled at his new rider. Namine was holding her new Deadly Nadder Crystal. She was a pure white dragon with red eyes.

Roxas and Xion walked together with Xia. they noticed that Kairi was watching Skye and Kari with Kira watching the dragons. "Do you think she's thinking about Sora?" Xion looked at Roxas.

"Possibly Xi," said Roxas as he and Xion spotted a Boneknapper Dragon digging though some bones. Roxas saw that it was trying to get the bone to make it's armor. So Roxas went over to the bone pile and got the bone it was looking for. "Here you go" said Roxas putting the bone in the right place. The Boneknapper moved the bones around before he roared to the heavens. He then nuzzled Roxas as he laughed. "Your welcome Skull."

Xion smiled as she then noticed a pair of eyes watching her from the trees. She watched as a rainbow scaled Changewing appeared. "Hello, your scales look amazing" said Xion as she placed her hand on the dragon which purred at her. Roxas and his new dragon Skull with Xia on the dragon's neck walked to them. Kairi watched her friends form bonds with their dragons. Ven had bonded with a Wooly Howl. Even Mickey has formed a bond with a Alpha Speed Stinger much to Snotlout's displeasure. He must have had a bad run in with speed stingers. She giggled when she saw Skye and Kari try on a viking helmet each although the helms were too big for them. . She quickly pulled out her gummi phone as well and clicked a picture. She looked at the picture and she smiled. Most of them were pics of her, Skye and Kari. from their toddler days and so one. She looked at one photo that made her smile disappear as tears form in her eyes. It was a picture of Sora and his smile. The second photo was them together in the Secret Cave in the islands. She heard footsteps and she quickly hid her Gummi Phone back into her pocket as Chief Stoick stood beside her. "I thought you be trying to find a dragon of your own Lass?" the chief of Berk asked her.

"Well none of these dragons connect with me at all" said Kairi. She was afraid of forming a bond with something and losing it like she lost Sora. Stoick noticed her pained face and he asked,"How long?"

"Excuse me?" asked Kairi looking at Stoick.

"How long has it been since your Husband died?" asked Stoick. When he asked Mickey about Kairi's husband. His face turn into one of sadness meaning he had died. Kairi sighed as she said. "We never got a chance to get married. He died saving me from a terrible fate. I lost him four years ago."

"I see, Hiccup lost his mother when he was a baby. A dragon broke into our house during a raid and i rushed in to save them but the dragon took my wife Valka. I was able to save Hiccup from the flames." said Stoick looking at Hiccup who was talking to Mickey. Both of them had smiles on their face.

"Do you miss her?" asked Kairi.

"Aye lass i do. Every day for the last twenty five years. But i always keep her memories close to my heart. I remember all that made her Valka." said Stoick putting his hand on Skullcrusher. "Now just remember to keep what made him special to you in your heart."

Kairi placed her hand over her heart and she smiled. "Thank you Sir. i needed that."

"Your welcome lass," said Stoick putting his helmet back on and went back to the village with Skullcrusher. Kairi walked down towards the Cove since Kira was watching the twins. Kairi looked at the water before she looked up at the sky. "Sora, i wish you were here with me. Skye is so much like you although Kari is more like me. There both amazing children and they want to meet you. I miss you so much." She said as she pulled out a Wayfinder. It was red with a crown in the made them for every guardian before the final fight. Sora still had her good luck charm after all. Kairi was about to head back when she saw a dark purple dragon with white spots and a pink mark on its head. . Sparks of lightning were all over its body. "Hello" said Kairi as the dragon looked at her. Kairi noticed that the dragon was looking at her satchel. She noticed it was looking at some bread she had brought with her. "Here, you must be hungry." said Kairi offering her bread to the dragon . The dragon took it and Kairi raised her hand but she still had fear. The dragon then moved its snout into her hand purring. Kairi was shocked that she had bonded with the dragon. She lowered herself down and hugged the dragons head. Kairi looked into the dragon's eyes and saw deep violet eyes like hers. "Skyshadow, your name will be Skyshadow." said Kairi.

Skyshadow liked his name as he followed his human back to the others. They all met in the village and Fishlegs was shocked Kairi had Trained a Skrill. A dragon that is said to be rivals of the Night Fury. Skye and Kari were on Skyshadow's back with Kairi as the lessons began. By at least noon. They had mastered flying on dragons. "You guys got the hang of it now" said Hiccup as they landed.

"Thanks for teaching us Hiccup" said Lea on his dragon Scorcher. Scorcher was a Red, Black and White Typhoomerang.

"What about you Nero?" asked Ven.

"My dragon is coming." said Nero as a roar was heard. "He's here"

The dragon riders and the gang saw a brand new dragon as it landed it was a medium-sized, four-legged dragon. It has a relatively small head, with a long snout. It has two straight and thick horns on the top of its head, which are orientated towards the back of the dragon. It has two large ear-like appendages much like a Night Fury's as well as four other small appendices, two on each side of its head. It has a relatively short body and tail, which are covered in big plates, similar to an armadillo. It also has a pair of large wings with feather-like scales and sharp edges. Its legs are short and stubby, with four round claws on its feet. Its color was mainly purple, with pink and white patterns "Hi Patch good to see you boy." said Nero hugging the dragon who licked him happily.

"What kind of dragon is that?" asked Fishlegs like a little kid. Fishlegs loves studying new dragons.

"Patch is a Chimeragon. A rare hybrid of dragons. I found him when i was a kid and we have been best friends since." said Nero holding Patch. Fishlegs was writing in his small notebook as Hiccup had his own copy of the Book of Dragons. "What firepower do they have?" asked Hiccup.

"The Chimeragon has many breaths, he can breathe Fire, Ice,and Lightning." said Nero.

"Awesome, where can i find one?" said Tuffnut.

"Patch is the only known Chimeragon in existence." said Nero holding Patch. Toothless and Patch talked to each other in their language. Each knowing what it's like to be alone. A friendship was formed between them. More roars was heard as Hiccup said. "Here come the rest of my dragons"

The gang watched as A green Terrible Terror, A green Deadly Nadder, A black and white Monstrous Nightmare, A purple Skrill, Boneknapper, A Triple Strike, A Screaming Death, Typhoomerang and looming over them was a juvenile Red Death. Mickey looked at the dragon with worry until Hiccup said "I found him as an egg. He hatched for me and Dad let me keep him. This is Mortem and is the leader of the Berk dragons. Mortem isn't like his mother and he protects all of us."

Mortem studied them with his six eyes and purred. "Wow he's big" said teran reaching up to touch Mortem. Mortem allowed him to touch his snout. "He's so warm" said Teran as the other kids touch Mortem. Even Donald and Goofy touched Mortem's snout. "He's right. He's so warm" said Goofy.

"The other dragons are Sharpshot, Quickshot, Whitefire, Thunderblast, Strike, Bones, Azriel and Torch." The other dragons let off a pur in greeting.

Just then a barrier went up separating Mickey,Hiccup and Nero from the gang. Mickey heard something and he tackled Hiccup. "Look out!"

A lance barely made him headless as Dragoon Nobodies appeared with A group of Heartless showed up consisting of Water Cores, Earth Cores, Soldiers, Shadows, Large Bodies that looked like vikings, Wyverns, Rabid Thrusters and an Invisible. "Not these guys again!" said Hiccup igniting Inferno before he cuts a shadow in half. Mickey summoned Dusk until Dawn and he quickly took out a Water Core.

Mickey backed up rapidly, parrying an attack from a Dragoon. They were engaged in a brief duel as the King apparently retreated. I lasted only a few seconds until the mouse stabbed it through the gut. The King took up a different fighting stance, with the blade held vertically at his side with both hands. His feet were planted firmly on the ground.

He waited for the enemies to come on, and they did.

Hard and fast.

Two Wyverns attacked at once, corkscrewing directly at him. Mickey met them with a large blast of his Pearl spell from his hand. It destroyed them. They were soon followed by a handful of Rapid Thrusters.

They lived up to their name, trying to take quick bites out of the king. They were fast, but King Mickey was faster. His Keyblade moved to intercept and counter-attack every time.

A squad of Dragoons were the next to attempt to kill him. He parried their attacks when they came, and eventually destroyed all of them as well.

Nero was taking on the Invisible as the creature blocked every one of his strikes with its sword. Nero waited for his chance as the Invisible now was ready to swing its weapon. With a stab the the side. The Invisible was slain as Nero focused on the Viking Brutes. They wielded battle axes and their fronts were super strong. "Attack their backs Nero!" shouted Jiminy Cricket.

Nero nodded to him as he dodged a Viking Brutes punch and he stabbed it in the back. Toothless lunged on a Soldier and tossed it away from Hiccup and He fired his plasma blast at three more soldiers taking them out. Patch fired his Fireball breath at the other two Viking Brutes. Hiccup with his weapon Inferno took out many more Shadows. The barrier went away as the last heartless was defeated. A Viking Brute appeared in front of Kira. "Kids Run!" shouted Kira as she blocked the monster's weapon only to get thrown. "Grandma!" shouted Skye and Kari running to her.

"Skye!, Kari!" Kairi said running to her children with mickey and Skyshadow. The two checked on Kira as they Viking Brute stood over them. Kari and Skye began shaking in fear at the Heartless as it raised its weapon. "YAH!" shouted Stoick as he tackled the monster away from the young ones. "Mommy" cried the children as Kairi hugged them. "It's okay, your safe now" she soothed them,

Stoick with his hammer quickly took it out as it dropped a sword. the weapon that had a symbol of a dragon head and sword. Stoick picked it up before his eyes widen. "Drago" said Stoick. "Drago has control over the heartless." said Aqua.

"No doubt he now knows that Berk has Dragon riders, He will come for Berk first" said Terra.

"Aye, I must prepare the village for war, Hiccup you and the rest of the riders go find this Alpha and warn it about Dragos Alpha!" said Stoick.

'You got it Dad" said Hiccup.

the group got on their dragons and they took flight. Skye and Kari were in front of their mother riding Skyshadow. They along with Ryoku, Terran and Xia laughed flying on real dragons.

"So what's the plan when we find the Alpha?" asked Mulan from the back of Hookfang with Snotlout. They were flying over the clouds.

"We warn it about Drago and his Alpha" said Hiccup.

"What if we encounter those trappers?" asked Riku.

"Easy, let Astrid deal with em" said Hiccup. Astrid cracked her knuckles to prove his point. That's when a Mysterious figure appeared like it was floating in the clouds. Toothless and the dragons growl at the figure. "Easy bud no sudden movements." said Hiccup. Thats when the figure revealed that it was riding a four winged dragon with an owl face. The dragon roared as the riders flew in front of the dragon. Hiccup is then snatched by a dragon with toothless falling to the ground. "Toothless!" shouted Hiccup.

"Skull catch Toothless!" shouted Roxas. Skull dived down and Toothless landed on his back. "Good job Skull" praised Xia earning a pur from the Boneknapper.

the gang gave chase to the figure. They see an ice mountain and the dragons land inside the mountain. The group land and were surrounded by dragons. some of them were growling at them with their dragons growling back. They stood in front of kira and the kids. Hiccup ignited inferno and showed them that he is one with dragons. He walks to a dragon with his hand raised. The dragon lowered its head into Hiccups hand. The mysterious figure then approaches. "Who are you Drago Bludvist, The Dragon Thief?, do you even understand what i'm saying?" asked Hiccup. The mysterious warrior waved its staff in the air and the dragons open their mouths to light up the cave. Toothless stands guard over Hiccup until the warrior pacifies him. it approaches hiccup and noticed his scar on his chin. "Hiccup?" said the being with a feminine voice. The being took off its helmet to reveal a women in her fifties with red-brown hair and green eyes, "After all these years. how is this possible."she said.

"Should i know you?" asked Hiccup looking at the women with confusion.

"No, you were only a babe but a mother never forgets" said the women. Hiccup's eyes widen at hearing that as did the other riders. "Come with me" said The women. She leads the way with the others giving chase. Back on Berk. The hooligan tribe was preparing for war, Mortem was getting all the berkian dragons ready for war as well. Thornado and his sons came to help his former rider. "This place is going to be a warzone chief" said Gobber. He was working on many weapons.

"I know Gobber, All of the women and children are going to hide in Toothless's cove until the battle is over." said Stoick. Alot of catapults were getting formed all along the sides of the island. "lets just hope Hiccup returns with the Alpha on time" said Gobber. Stoick looks out to the horizon with his longtime friend

 **/at Dragos camp/**

"WHAT!" boomed a very angry voice that belong to Drago Bludvist. he stood on his ship and right in front of him was Ira.

His men along with the heartless work on the ships.

"It's true the Guardians of Light are here, Those hooligans all ride dragons thanks to the son of Stoick the Vast." said Ira. he was told about them by Luxu and that they will get in the way of their plans.

"I alone can control the dragons. I will take out that alpha and then i will destroy Berk!" boomed Drago. An Aura of Darkness covered him as he started laughing. Ira was sent here in attempts to get to Drago's Alpha and have it brought to the foretellers.


	7. Berk Part 2

**/back at the ice mountain/**

"Wait just one second!" shouted Hiccup going after his long lost mother. The others were behind him with their dragons. The kids were on the dragon's back as they followed the women.

"Come, this way!" said Valka.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away, Your my MOTHER!, You don't know how crazy that sounds!" shouted Hiccup. They all climb tall rocks. "I have questions, Where have you been all this time!, Why haven't you come back, they said you were dead, eaten by..." he said right before they entered a sanctuary full of Dragons. The Dragon Sanctuary. Thousands of dragons flew around the area. Valka and Cloudjumper hanged high above them. Fishlegs was excited to see so many dragons. "Wow" said the kids looking at the Sanctuary.

"It's so beautiful" said Namine.

"It's enough to make a man cry. But not me!, Get back in there Tear!" said Terra letting a tear go back in. Teran giggled at his dad as did Aqua and Ven.

"This is where you been for twenty years?" asked Hiccup. Valka nods.

"You been rescuing them?" said Hiccup.

Valka nods again with a smile. "Amazing" said Astrid.

"Your not upset?" asked Valka looking at Hiccup.

"What? no, it's not everyday you find out your mother is alive and is a crazy, feral, dragon, vigliante lady" said Hiccup.

Cloudjumper lowers Valka down. "At least i'm not boring...right?" she said

"Well i suppose there is that specific thing." said Riku leaning on Clicker. Ryoku named his dragon and Riku went with the name since he loves his son.

"Do you all like it?" asked Valka.

"Yeah this place is beautiful" said Kairi. Toothless is surrounded by curious dragons. Frustrated he scare them off. Valka seeing him asked. "Can i?"

Hiccup nodded to his mother as she examined Toothless. Oh he's incredible, he may be the last of his kind, He's your ages, no wonder you get along so well" said Valka. Toothless opened his mouth and showed her his retractable teeth. "Retractable Teeth. how did you manage?"

"I found him in the woods, He was shot down and wounded." said Hiccup remembering what he did to his best friend. Valka gestured to a snafflefang, Raincutter and Hobblegrunt. "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Dragos iron traps, This raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting and this hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare" The gang felt sorry for the dragons who were hurt by Drago. "and what of this? Did Drago and his trappers do this too?" asked Valka holding Toothless Prosthetic tail.

Hiccup awkwardly laughs "Well the crazy thing is, I was the one to shot him down. Hey its okay though, You got me back bud, Couldn't save all of me so you had to make it even so...Peg Leg" said Hiccup pointing to his leg. Toothless moved hiccup back on his back and the two laughed. The bond the two share was a sight for them. Valka said "What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?"

Hiccup said " Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."

Valka whispered " If only it were possible."

Mickey said "No, really,-"

Valka said cutting him off. " Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Some of us... were just born different."

Flashback twenty years ago...  
  
"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, But i believed that peace was possible" said Valka. Valka stopped a viking from killing a nightmare.  
  
"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" It was a very unpopular opinion.  
  
A dragon breaks into their home.  
  
"Hiccup!" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed…  
  
Valka finds Cloudjumper playing with baby Hiccup and rocking his accidently scratches hiccups chin. "This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own."  
  
Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka. Cloudjumper is angry before it roared.  
  
Stoick shouted " Valka, run!"  
  
Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him.  
  
"No! Don't!" said valka trying to stop the dragon.  
  
Stoick shouted "Hold on!" He manage to grab baby hiccup and leaps out of the flames.  
  
Valka shouted." No! Ah, Stoick!"  
  
Valka gets carried away with Cloudjumper.  
  
Stoick shouted "Valka!" Cloudjumper flies away with Valka.  
  
Valka shouted back. Stoick!  
  
Stoick Whispers watching his wife get taken away. " Valka…"  
  
Flashback ends. back at the dragon sanctuary  
  
"You and your father nearly died that night because i couldn't kill a dragon" said Valka finishing her story

"Yeah, runs in the family" said Hiccup a bit sadly.

"It broke my heart to stay away but i believed you be better off without me." said Valka with sadness.

"How did you survive here if you didn't go back?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast." Said Valka leading them to the edge.

They start walking closer to the edge. Down bellow, in a pool of water, is a huge, white dragon with giant tusks and hundreds of long spikes jutting out from the back of his head and all over his back. The gang was shocked to see a dragon much bigger than Mortem. "That is big Dragon Mommy" said Xia looking at her mother.

"Yes Sweetie it is" said Xion picking up her daughter.

"Holy mother of odin, Thats a class ten dragon!" shouted Fishlegs.

"I suddenly feel tiny" said Tim.

"The Alpha species, one of the few that still exists." continued Valka.

Dragons fly around him and bow down to him when they get close. "Every Nest has its Queen but this is the King of all dragons. With his icy breath this graceful giant built our Nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere." said Valka pointing to the ice above.

"Wait that's the ice spitter, the one that caused all that destruction!" said Astrid.

"He protects us all. We all live under his care and rule. All except the babies who listen to no one" laughed Valka. a few scuttleclaws were playing on the kings head. He brushed them off gently and he stood up. Valka and the dragons bowed as the King hovered them all. "I have lived here for twenty years hiccup, learning all their secrets" said Valka. The king let out a small mist which formed into frost on their heads. "He likes you all" said Valka with a chuckle. .

"Wow" said Hiccup brushing the frost off his hair.

The King of Dragons looked at Skye and Kari. he can feel their light. _"The children of the Chosen One/"_ thought the King before he looked at the gang and he spoke with a gentle voice. " **Welcome to my home. Wielders of the Keyblade."**

"Wak!, It talks!" shouted Donald jumping back as did the rest of the gang.. A chuckle escaped the Bewilderbeast. " **Why Of course i can speak my young friend. I am an alpha. Alpha dragons have the ability to communicate with Telepathy"**

"This is amazing!" said Fishlegs writing in his book.

"Sorry but where were from. Dragon's are just a myth to us" said Kairi.

 **"No trouble at all Mate of the Chosen One and please call me Icestorm."** said Icestorm.

Kairi's eyes widen before she asked. "You know who Sora was?"

" **But of course. I was there when he was born to the one who cannot bear children."** said Icestorm looking at Kira. He eyes widen before she looked down.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku.

"I do." said Kira looking at the gang. "Mrs. Tanaka. What does he mean by that?" asked Steve. Kira sighed before she looked at Riku and Kairi. "Riku, Kairi, do you remember why Sora has asked me why he doesn't have Siblings?"

"I remember him asking one day but i forgot. " said Riku. it was a question sora asked her when he was seven and never asked again .

"The reason why is because im Sterile" said Kira. Everyone went wide eyed to what she said. "Oh gods, Kira. i'm so sorry" said Kairi hugging her and taking her hand.

"What does that word mean Mommy?" Terran looked at his mother with curious eyes.

"When your older Son. why don't you go play with the baby dragons" Answered Aqua as Terran left with the other children to play with the Scuttleclaws. Now with the kids distracted did they resume their conversation.

"My husband Ryo and i tried so much to try to have a child. But i went to the doctor and i found out the hard way that i could not have children" Kira said with tears.

"Guarsh were sorry to hear that Mrs. Tanaka" said Goofy with sadness.

"It's Kira to you Goofy. And back to my story. After i came back from the doctor i went to the play island and i prayed to the gods to bless me with a child of my own. But then the next day. I woke up with morning sickness and i quickly went to the doctor. I learned there that i was pregnant and the doctors called it a miracle baby. Nine month later on January 29 2002. I gave birth to Sora." Kira explained.

"I'm kinda confused. How does a Sterile women end up pregnant?" asked Ty.

" **Because her prayer was answered by the Great Light. Kingdom Hearts**." said Icestorm.

"Kingdom Hearts!" shouted the guardians.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" asked Snotlout looking at them.

"The heart of all worlds, The heart of everything that lives and the ultimate source of Light." said Mickey.

"And it was the target for those who wanted it power to themselves. The Lost Masters fought each other for it and Thus it lead to the keyblade war." said Aqua.

"The Lost Masters?" asked Roxas as Mickey whispered to him. "Well tell you later."

 **"I was minding my own business one night"** spoke Icestorm as a flashback began

 _Flashback._

 _A younger and smaller Icestorm was swimming in warm waters as he surfaced near the Destiny Islands it was nighttime and the sky was cloudy. " **Ah, another peaceful night."** thought Icestorm as he then noticed the clouds were acting strange which earned the dragons gaze. The clouds parted to reveal the golden heart shape moon as it appeared over the islands. . " **Kingdom Hearts.** " said Icestorm. The light from Kingdom Hearts landed on a small two story house. Icestorm watched as a small tiny pink orb left the moon and floated down to the house. A bright light came from the house before dying out as Kingdom Hearts returned to the clouds. The morning sun rose over the islands and Icestorm watched as a younger Kira walked out of the house. Icestorm noticed she was glowing more than any other human so he decided to keep an eye on this women. For nine months he stayed in the shadows watching the women. But one dark night. Icestorm in the water noticed many people had gathered near the women's house. /" **i wonder what is going on?"** thought Icestorm when his hearing heard the cry of a newborn baby. " **A human hatchling?"** asked Icestorm as he saw Kingdom Hearts again before it vanished back into the sky. Icestrom quickly left the Destiny Islands and used his dragon magic to teleport back to his nest. The dragons and Cloudjumper looked at their king as he roared **"The chosen one has been Born, The one who will unite us all. "**_

 _The dragons followed suit roaring thoughout the nest._

 _Icestorm then returned back to Destiny Islands two days later and found Kira taking her newborn son on a walk across the beach. She froze when she saw the Bewilderbeast standing over her. She began fearing for her son's life as she held her baby in a defensive stance. " **Do not worry. I am a friend.** " the dragon spoke._

 _Younger Kira relaxed as she looked back at her son. " **You have been given a great gift by the Great Light. Take good care of him"** spoke Icestorm._

 _"The what?" asked Kira before she knew it. Icestorm had returned into the sea and Kira thought she was seeing things._

 _End flashback._

"I thought i was seeing things that day. But now i know that something answered my prayers." said Kira looking at Icestorm.

" **Yes, your son was born to guard Kingdom Hearts as it's chosen heir.** " said Icestorm.

"Amazing. So does that make Sora a King or something?" asked Steve looking at everyone.

" **Yes in some sort of way. ,Has he taken his place as Guardian?** " asked Icestorm noticing he wasn't with them.

Kairi looked down before she said with a somber voice. "He's Dead."

" **No."** said Icestorm taken back at the news. All the dragons in the Sanctuary bowed their heads hearing that the Chosen One is dead.

"He died saving me from a terrible fate." Kairi said not bothering looking at Icestorm. .

 **"I see"** spoke Icestorm bowing his head. A tear escaped the dragon's eye. "What does that mean since Skye and Kari are his children does that mean they will take Sora's place to guard Kingdom Hearts?" asked Donald.

" **Yes, I can feel the power of Kingdom Hearts within your son as your daughter has a heart full of light. when he is ready. He must take his father's place as Guardian of Kingdom Hearts.** " said Icestorm.

"It's a good thing that we will be there to support Skye when the time comes" said Mickey. Everyone else nodded to the king before looking at Icestorm. Icestorm asked. " **Now what brings you all here to begin with?"**

"Your Majesty, Drago is coming with an Alpha. He plans to kill you to control the dragons of this Sanctuary." said Aqua. The White King eyed them before he said " **So the time for me to face my Brother has come."**

" _You can beat him Icestorm"_ said Cloudjumper in the Dragon Language. The other dragons roared to cheer on their King. "So if Drago Has a Bewilderbeast then what can we do?" asked Tim.

"First we need to hide the King until Drago reveals his Alpha then once we manage to weaken it, The King can finish it." said Hiccup before he looked at his mother. "Mom, please come home with us. Dad misses you, We all miss you. Will you please come home?" He asked with pleading eyes.

" **Valka, it is time for you to return. They speak the truth about your old home."** spoke Icestorm. Valka then had a big smile. "Then i shall return to my Tribe." The dragon riders cheered on hearing that.

" **Come, i shall get us all some food before we head for Berk."** said Icestorm. The dragons of the Sanctuary along with the group went outside to see Icestorm swallow a school of fish before he spits it all out. The dragons enjoy the feast. Hiccup showed his mother all the islands he seen and Valka showed him how to unlock Toothless secret spines that allows him to make more turns. After the two bonded, The gang along with the dragons of the sanctuary went off to Berk.

several hours later did the isle of Berk came into view. Several Guards spotted them as the group landed in the square. Most of the men and women were clad in armor with weapons. "Welcome back son, Did you find the Alpha?" asked Stoick

"That and something a bit more, Trust me, you like this one." said Hiccup moving away from Valka who hid her face in her mask. Valka reached for her mask and took it off. The hooligan tribe's jaw dropped and stoick dropped his hammer before he took off his helm. Valka said "I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" Stoick approached her slowly.

"This is why I never married. This and one other reason." said Gobber. Everyone shoots him an raised eyebrow.

" I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so Stoick, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING! She said with her back on the wall. The two were inches apart. "Your just as beautiful as the day i lost you" he spoke softly. The two kiss and the kids covered their eyes.

After introducing the Tribe to Icestorm and with him in the cove with Mortem. They all drew Battleplans to deal with Drago and the Heartless. After the battle plans are drawn. Everyone is in the meade hall celebrating Valka's return. Hiccup showed his mother everything that was changed on Berk. Stoick said. "Remember our song Val?"

 _"Song, For the dancing and the dreaming."_

Stoick sang. " _I'll swim :and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-"_

 _Will stop me on my journey, sorry_." Gobber sang after Stoick shot him a look.

 _" If you will promise me your heart and love…"_

Valka doesn't answer and Stoick sighs.

Valka sang softly." _And love me for eternity. My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me_

Stoick smiled as he continued to sing. _"But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry_

Valka sang" _Oh, would you? And I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me, I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold_

Stoick sang " _I only want you near me_

Stoick and valka then sang together " _To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me."_

End song. The hall claps on seeing the chief and the chieftess. Everyone was in a good mood until a guard came running in. "Chief, Drago is here!" shouted the guard.

Everyone left the hall and saw Dragos armada along with an army of Heartless near the village of berk.. dragons wearing armor flew around the fleet. "Everyone prepare for battle!" shouted Stoick.

"We must protect the Dragons!" shouted Valka before getting her helm on and going to get Icstorm. Drago was at the lead with Ira. Ira's Keyblade was in his hands. His keyblade design was a black handle contrasting with a silver white pommel and guard resembling clouds. The curvature of the guard resembles a harp or lyre. The base is an etching of a white unicorn with a silvery mane and horn and yellow eyes and with red and black detail. Around the horn are rings of red, black, and silver spikes separated by gold. The shaft of the blade is silver with shining white edges. Etched into the shaft in gold and filled with black are four elongated heart-like shapes, the fourth of which resembles Terra's Mark. Eight silver spikes shoot out from around the final etching. From the uppermost spike of one side to the bottom of the other a black semicircle with silver edges appears to go through the spikes. This and a few additional spikes set in the ring form the teeth. The Keychain is made of white crystals, and the token on the end features five white spikes encircled by a white ring, with an Gazing Eye at the center.

Aqua was about to speak when she heard Ven shout. "YOU!"

He summoned Wayward Wind as he instantly charged towards the man with a furious face. "Ven!" shouted Terra, Daphne and Aqua. normally nothing makes Ven angry and this was the first time they ever seen him like this.

Ira spotted Ventus as he said. "One of Ava's chosen here?!, I will handle him" He said to Drago as he blocked Ven's strike with his keyblade. "Unicornis!" he shouted as he pushed the man back with much force. Ira came to a skid near a cliff. "Ventus!, your alive?" asked Ira. he was told about the one who would take his place as one of the union leaders after the War but he never expected it to be Ventus.

"Indeed i am and i got a score to settle with you!" shouted Ven with his grip on Wayward Wind tightened.

Ira laughed before he spoke out. "You think you can defeat me? I am Ira!, The Leader of the Unicornis Union, Former Leader of the Foretellers and one of the First Keyblade Masters to ever rise!" Ira and Ven continued to clash with their weapons. "Aqua, Riku, Terra. We have to help Ven with Unicornis!" said Mickey as he summoned Dusk until Dawn with Aqua, Riku and Terra to help Ven. Daphne lead Kira and the kids back into the meade hall as the battle for Berk began.

"Whatever comes bring out the Alpha!," shouted Drago. Soon all the dragons of Berk and Drago's Dragons fight in the air. The warriors of Berk fought against Heartless and Drago's men. Kairi, Donald and Goofy found themselves against a Demon Tower. "Not this thing." said Donald remembering how many of them they had to face at the Keyblade Graveyard. His wings tighten on his Mages Staff.

"We got this," said Kairi getting into her battle stance with Goofy holding his Knight Shield. The Demon Tower lunged at them only for Kairi to swing her keyblade to make it go away from them. The three engaged the Demon Tower.

Valka was on CloudJumper as she lead Icestorm into battle. He fired his ice breath at several of Dragos men. "The Alpha!, Now we Have a Fight!" shouted Drago before he waved his bullhook into the air summoning his Alpha. His was muddy colored with scars and eyes which looked scared. everyone looked crossed at seeing how Drago's Bewilderbeast condition was. "How can you treat it like dirt!" shouted Hiccup landing in front of Drago. Toothless stood beside him as the Alphas battled with their tusks.

""They are meant to be my slaves. This world will belong to me." said Drago as the two circled each other. "So the Dragon Conqueror is nothing more than a Runt. Stoick must feel ashamed to have you".

"I prefer the term Dragon Trainer" said Hiccup igniting Inferno. His shield in his other arm. Drago and Hiccup began to fight each other with their weapons. Stoick and Valka saw their son fighting Drago. "Hiccup!" shouted Stoick and Valka before going to their son.

Xion with her keyblade Twilight Blaze was surrounded by some of Drago's men and Viking Brute Heartless."Well this aint good" she said as she was surrounded.

"That's why you always bring backup Xion. Got it Memorized!" said Lea appearing with his keyblade. Eternal Flame and Roxas with Two Become One. "Burn Baby!" he said unleashing his fire magic on Drago's men. One man grabbed Xion's free arm and he smirked. "Hello there beauty"

"Hands off my WIFE!" shouted Roxas as he punched the man in the face. He was out in a heartbeat. "Nice punch love." said Xion as she roundhouse kick another man that charged at him from behind.

"Good kick" said Roxas as they went to help the others.

"Yeah time to kick some bad guy butt!" shouted Mushu as he set a few guys on fire. Mulan held Hidden Dragon as she took out an Angel Star Heartless. She kicked a goon away before using more fire on several Bolt Towers.

"Come on Dude lets get em!" said Steve as he and his brothers charged into battle with some of the berkians. Three Dragoon Nobodies appeared with Drago's men. "We got these guys!" said Steve as he and his brothers clashed with the Dragoons. Steve blocked a Dragoon's lance as Tim manage to grab a wooden shield and blocked another lance. "Ty let em have it!" shouted Steve.

"Mega Flare!" shouted Ty firing his Mega Flare spell taking out the Dragoons. "High five my bros!" said Steve as he and his brothers high fived.

Astrid lead the dragon riders in the air providing air support for the Berkians and taking out Wyvern Heartless and Air Soiders. The Guardian' dragons were protecting the meade hall since their children was in there. "Light em up Hookfang!" shouted Snotlout as Hookfang let loose his flames on two Wyverns.

"Meatlug! Lava Spew!" shouted Fishlegs. Meatlug fired her lava bomb at one of Drago's traps taking it out. "Atta girl meatlug!"

Meatlug gave him a lick with her tongue.

"YEAH!" shouted Ruffnut as Barf let loose his gas. "BLOW IT UP BELCH!" shouted Tuffnut as Belch lit the gas causing it to explode. "Destruction!" shouted the twins.

Ven and Ira continued to clash with their Keyblades. Ven was using his Fever Pitch Command Style as he landed his combos on Ira. "persistent are you Ventus?" asked Ira as Ven jumped ready to strike. But Ira was ready as he caught Ven by the neck with his free hand. His keyblade pointed at his heart. "And so ends you Ventus" said Ira about to plunge his blade into Ven when Terra tackled him and he let go of Ven. "Ven!" said Aqua catching him.

Ira and Terra clashed with their keyblades. "How dare you interfere!" shouted Ira,

"You were about to kill my Friend!" shouted Terra as he pushed Ira back with Ends of the Earth. Terra then morphed his keyblade into its whip form and he wrapped his weapon around Ira. "What!" shouted Ira as Terra tossed him into the air. "Riku!, Mickey now!"

Riku and Mickey launched themselves forward with their keyblades. Both of then hit Ira in the back as he landed on the ground with much force. Ira got up with the help of his keyblade. "Now i see why you are called Guardians of Light" he grunted out. Aqua with Brightcrest pointed her weapon at Ira. "How is it that you are still alive?" asked Aqua.

"That is something i will never tell you Guardian" spoke Ira as he pointed his keyblade to summon a dark corridor. "Until we meet again" he said as he headed for the portal. "GET BACK HERE!" shouted Ven as he charged towards the portal. Ven missed him as the portal disappeared. "I never thought i would see that Bastard again!" he thought with rage coursing through him. He punched the cold ground with his free hand.

"Ven are you alright?" asked Aqua with concern.

"I'm fine. We gotta help everyone else." said Ven as the four masters went to help the others. Kairi, Donald and Goofy were still focusing on the Demon Tower. "We're here to help Kairi!" said Steve as the brothers arrived. " Distract it!" said Kairi rolling away from the Demon Tower and blocking a goon's axe with her keyblade.

"Got it!" said Tim as he picked up Ty. "Hey Demon Tower!, Come get some tasty Ty jerky!"

"Why am i the bait!?" shouted Ty. the bait worked as the Demon Tower was now focused on them. "Let this work" said Kairi as she pulled out one of Sora's keychains he got from Arendelle. Destiny's Embrace turned into Powder Snow. "lets go Blizzard Blades!" she said as the keyblade morphed into Blizzard Blades. She trained herself to use some Keyblade transformations and so far she has mastered Powder Snow and Ever After. She unleashed combos of Ice and physical attacks on the Demon Tower until she finished it with forming a Chandelier of Ice. The chandelier crashed into the ground sending ice towards the Demon Tower. The Demon Tower fled before it could take any more damage.

"Come on, We gotta help Hiccup!" shouted Donald as he, Kairi and Goofy went to help Hiccup with Drago.

Drago's Bewilderbeast manage to overpower Icestorm and was about to kill him when Mortem appeared and smacked the Alpha away with his tail. Mortem was able to pin him down with Icestorm's help. "No! My Alpha!" shouted Drago as his body was covered in an dark aura. He pointed to Toothless with his bullhook as Toothless became under his control. Toothless was growling at hiccup making the boy confused to see his friend like this. "He's controlling Toothless's Heart!" shouted Nero on Patches back.

"Toothless, Knock out of it. its me Hiccup" said Hiccup trying to reach his friend but it was to no avail as Toothless was fully under the control of Drago. . With a wave of the bullhook. Toothless fired a plasma blast right at Hiccup only for Stoick to take the hit. He landed near the steps. "DAD/STOICK!" shouted Hiccup, Valka and Gobber.

Nero landed with Patch and checked his pulse. "He's alright." he said to Valka and Gobber.

"Try again Dragon Trainer, this time i won't miss, Take back your dragon" Taunted Drago. Hiccup approached Toothless without his weapons. "It wasn't your fault bud, He made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me." said Hiccup ignoring Drago as Toothless was starting to break free of his control.

Drago asked bewildered that he was losing control of the night fury. " How are you doing that?"

"It because their hearts are connected!, You can't break a bond of friendship or Love" said Kairi. Donald and Goofy agreed with her as did the rest of the guardians.

"Please, you are my friend. My best friend." said Hiccup. Toothless breaks from his control and he licks hiccup as Hiccup hugs his dragon.

"No!" shouted Drago about to strike Toothless with his bullhook only for Kairi to disarm him. Drago went to grab it when Hiccup tossed Inferno burning his hand. "Let this end now" said Hiccup. Drago's Bewilderbeast manage to get free of Icestorm and Mortem. Drago saw this before he chuckled. "I think not"

Hiccup turned to see the evil alpha fire his ice breath at the four. Toothless leaps as did Skyshadow as they are covered in ice. "Hiccup!" shouted Astrid.

"Kairi!, Donald!, Goofy!" shouted the guardians.

"No!" said Valka running over and beating on the ice. A glow was coming from the ice and Valka stepped back. The ice shattered as Toothless and Skyshadow revealed the four unharmed. Toothless's back was glowing blue while Skyshadow's back was glowing Pink. Toothless roared as he spoke. **"YOU WILL NOT HARM HICCUP!"**

" **THE SAME GOES FOR KAIRI!"** roared Skyshadow.

"Toothless" said a shocked Hiccup. His best friend just talked. Skyshadow kept Kairi in a protective embrace as his body crackled with electricity. "Skyshadow" said Kairi looking at her dragon. The two dragons leaped up onto ice spikes and roared at the evil Alpha. Drago's Alpha roared as well. They are challenging the Alpha" said Hiccup.

"To protect you" said Valka.

"Now thats what i call a loyal friend" said Mickey.

Toothless and Skyshadow fired Plasma blast and white lightning at the evil alpha. the other dragons behind them for support. Toothless and Skyshadow manage to defeat Drago's Alpha as it retreated to the sea. "That is what it is earning a dragon's loyalty, let this end now" said Hiccup. "No" said Drago as he held his bullhook and charged at the four. Goofy blocked his strike and bashed him with his shield. Donald casted a few blizzard spells at him. He sent donald back with a wave of his hand.

Kairi and Hiccup unleashed their limit. Fury Strike. "Kairi! lets do this!" shouted hiccup before forming a purple sphere and tossed it at drago. He was hit by the sphere. Hiccup and Kairi hit drago with their weapons and more spells. To finish their limit. "Lets end this!" shouted the two as they hit him with a large purple fireball. Drago took more damage from the attack.

"Get him Babe!" cheered Astrid. Drago recovered before using a powerful blast of Darkness at the four. Only Hiccup was left standing. "Quite strong for a runt." said Drago.

"That's because i wont allow you to destroy my home or my friends, I'll fight to my last breath if i have to!" said Hiccup. His words echoed though Berk as a flash of light appeared in front of him. A Keyblade appeared right in front of him. The blade was much like Inferno, The teeth was in the form of two Tusks like the bewilderbeast. The hilt was formed like a Night Fury and the Keychain was the Berk crest. Berkian Crest was it's name. "A Keyblade? what good will that do!" said Drago before he yelled as he charged at him. Hiccup raised his new weapon and he manage to stab Drago in the chest. Drago dropped down dead as his body was swallowed by the darkness. The villagers cheered for the defeat of Drago. Astrid and Hiccup kissed each other as Stoick came over happy. "That's my son" said Stoick clapping his hand over his son. A little while later we find our heros finish repairing the village and Drago's Fleet was now apart of berk after they asked to join the tribe. They all celebrated the defeat of Drago. "What, you need me to come with you guys" said Hiccup looking at Berkian Crest. They were all standing in front of the meade hall after the party ended. Icestorm was laying down near the meade hall.

"Yes Hiccup, You been chosen by the Keyblade. That man with drago is a threat along with the Syndicate of the Dark" said Mickey.

"And we need all the help we can get" said Aqua.

"If hiccup is going then im coming too" said Astrid standing beside , Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs also stood by their friend. "they need you Son, they helped us with Drago and the best way to repay them is to help them with this war." said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded before all his dragons surrounded him. "Its okay guys, I'll be home soon" said Hiccup. The riders went to their homes and packed up a knapsack of what they are bringing with. Fishlegs had his own book of dragons. "Just think about all the unknown dragons we can discover on our journey" said the boy with a smile. Their dragons were ready to go as Gobber handed Hiccup a spare tailfin for Toothless. The tailfin glowed to reveal the keyhole. The gang including hiccup sealed the keyhole. "Now your home is safe from the darkness, lets go" said Roxas.

Icestorm approached Riku with something on his tusk. Riku saw it was a Summoning charm for him. " **Take it and if you ever need my strength, i will answer"** spoke Icestorm.

"Thanks Icestorm" said Riku taking the charm. The king nodded as he laid back down.

They all bid farewell to the vikings of berk as they were all teleported to the Unity. The riders and their dragons were impressed with the ship. "Wow, this is one fancy ship, way better than our ships" said Fishlegs. The dragons were lead to the room prepared for them with barrels of fish.

Ven however was sitting in a chair in the bridge. "Valerie" he whispered as a image of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like him flashed through his mind. Tornado nuzzled his rider which made ven feel a little better.

"Venie?" Daphne said as she sat beside her husband. She intertwined her hand in his as she placed her head on his shoulder. Ven wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No, it's something that haunts me from my past." said Ven.

"You mean with Xehanort and Vanitas?" asked Daphne looking at her husband.

" No, Something else from my past" said Ven as he looked at Daphne. His memory was still foggy about his past and only Chirithy knows. He was working slowly on restoring his memories but he does remember four names. /Skuld, Brain, Ephemer, Lauriem/

"Master Ven" said Steve coming onto the bridge.

"Yes Steve?" said Ven looking at his apprentice.

"Master Yen Sid is contacting us. He has something very big to tell us" said Steve. Ven and Daphne looked at each other and followed Steve to the meeting room in the gummi ship. Yen Sid was on one screen while Ansem and the restoration committee on the other. The kids were in the middle of eating their dinner.

"I see, So they have returned" said Yen Sid. Mickey had just finished telling him about their encounter with Ira aka Unicornis.

"Who was that guy anyway?" asked Lea.

"One of the Lost Masters. According to legend, it was the Lost Masters that started the Keyblade War." said Aqua.

"What!?" shouted everyone.

"You mean to tell us that this guy is one of those responsible for the Keyblade War hundreds of years ago!" shouted Donald earning looks from the kids. "Donald , don't shout in front of the kids." said Kira.

"Sorry" said Donald.

"Anyway master you said you had something to tell us?" said Mickey.

"Indeed i did Mickey as this concerns all of us" said Yen Sid.

"What is it? Is it a new threat?" asked Ansem. Leon and Yuffie looked worried as did Cid and Aerith.

"No, a few days ago. I felt a powerful presence emerge that i thought was once gone." said Yen Sid.

"What is it Master?" asked Terra.

The answer they did get from Yen Sid shook them all to their hearts. "Sora has returned"

 **"Cliffhanger!" Next chapter will be the first part of Sora's next world will be a surprise. I'm so bad.**

 **Dragons in the gang.**

 **Skyshadow (Skrill)**

 **Clicker (Triple Stryke)**

 **Sonic(Thunderdrum)**

 **Sting(Speed Stinger)**

 **Patch(Chimeragon)**

 **Toothless(Night Fury)**

 **Stormfly(Deadly Nadder)**

 **Meatlug(Gronckle)**

 **Hookfang(Monstrous Nightmare)**

 **Barf and Belch(Hideous Zippleback)**

 **Scorcher(Typhoomerang)**

 **Skull(Boneknapper)**

 **Colors(Changewing)**

 **Tornado(Wooly Howl)**

 **Crystal(Deadly Nadder)**

 **Rockbreaker(Rumblehorn)**

 **Bluefire(Monstrous Nightmare)**

 **Blazeburn(Monstrous Nightmare)**

 **Scorch (Monstrous Nightmare)**

 **Flameskin(Monstrous Nightmare)**


	8. The Fellowship of the Ring part 1

Sora and Luna flew through the Ocean Between on their way to the next world in their quest. "You know Luna. i think we might be in luck at the next world" said Sora looking at Luna. Luna looked at Sora with her blue eyes.

"Maybe we'll find more Light Furies. Sarah did tell me that Light Furies are near extinction." said Sora petting her head.

Luna spoke though their bond. **"Maybe Sora. I hope so too. I haven't seen another of my kind in so long."**

Soon they approached a world that was also new to Sora. a smoking mountain with a White City far from it. A Tower and the plains. "Take us in Luna." said Sora. Luna nodded to him as they flew into the world. Sora and Luna appeared right in front of a village on a cliff. A bridge went past a waterfall. "Whoa" Sora said with awe at the beauty of the place. He dismissed his armor and he and Luna crossed the bridge. "I wonder where we are Luna?" asked Sora as the two were then surrounded by Heartless. "Heartless!" said Sora as he held the X-blade ready for a battle. Luna roared as she pounced on a Soldier. Sora instantly blocked a Armored Knights sword with his weapon before he finished it off. "Wind!"He said using an Aero spell to make Heartless go flying. Luna fired her plasma blast at the heartless. Sora then pulled out Wheel of Fate. "Lets go High Lance!" shouted Sora as Wheel of Fate turned into Hight Lance. He took out several heartless with his Lance before a Rock Troll appeared with Satyrs, Rabid Dogs, Assault Riders, Icy Cubes, Fiery Globes and a Morning Star. Sora dodged rolled as he took out the Rabid Dogs, Icy Cube and Fiery Globes with his lance. "Storm Flag!" shouted Sora as he morphed High Lance into Storm Flag. He went into a combo as he sent the Satyrs and the Assault Riders flying. Sora slammed his weapon into the ground as Tentacles made of water appeared. They slammed into the earth taking out the Heartless leaving the Rock Troll. Sora jumped into the air with the X-blade as he stabbed the Rock Troll in the head. The giant fell down as a heart came out.

Sora returned his weapon to his back as he heard. "It has been too long since i last seen a Keyblade wielder in my home."

Sora turned to see a tall human like figure wearing a red robe and white tunic. His ears were pointy and behind him was a man with a grey wizards hat, robe and a brown wooden staff.

"Welcome To Rivendell, Keyblade Master Sora." said the wizard.

"You know who i am?" asked Sora looking at the wizard with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed i do, I happen to be an Acquaintance with your king and he told me all about you." said the wizard.

"You know Mickey?!, is he here!" asked Sora.

"I am afraid i have not seen in since we have traveled to the Lonely Mountain and defeated Smaug." said the wizard.

Sora sighed as he looked down. Luna nuzzled her rider as she let off a gentle pur. "Oh my, A Light Fury. they have not been sighted here in so long." said the being beside the wizard.

"Yeah, i was lucky to run into Luna here and she keeps me company until i can find my friends." Sora said petting Luna. He then looked at the wizard and the mysterious person. "And who are you since you know me."

"I am Gandalf the Grey" said Gandalf.

"An i am Lord Elrond. Lord of Rivendell. Welcome to my home. X-blade Wielder" said Elrond.

"And perhaps your arrival is a blessing to help us with a problem." said Gandalf.

"What kind of problem, is it the Heartless?" asked Sora.

"Come follow and we will tell you everything" said Elrond. Sora followed Gandalf and Elrond though Rivendell. As they walked did the two explain thier problem.

""So let me get this straight… this guy Sauron, is trying to take over all of Middle Earth and the only way to stop him is to destroy this Ring of Power?" asked Sora summing it up.

"Yes, we are summoning a council with representatives of each race here to discuss how to deal with the One Ring" said Gandalf.

"And we want you to be there since you have the X-blade and an expert in dealing with Darkness." said Elrond.

"Yeah but what if the one ring tries to take over me." said Sora a bit afraid of the ring. That's when the mysterious voice returned. " _Don't worry Master, i'll protect you"_

"Who said that?" asked Elrond as Gandalf had his staff.

" _ME!_ " said none other than the X-blade as it went to Sora's hand. That made Sora, Elrond and Gandalf jump back."The X-blade can Talk!" Sora shouted careful not to drop the ancient weapon.

 _"I've always been able to talk! I've just never had the chance before since i was being used by the one who wasn;t my true master!"_ said the X-blade.

Well, this is certainly unexpected," commented Elrond.

"Wait a second, X-blade, was that your voice that i have been hearing this entire time?" Sora asked looking at the legendary blade.

" _Yep. Since you never fought any other monsters besides the heartless. I was just telling you what you needed to know."_ said the X-blade.

"Well thanks. I appreciate it." Sora said looking at the weapon. The weapon glowed as Sora placed it back on his back. "So Master Sora, can we trust you will be able to help us out?" Elrond asked.

"No worries, i'm more than glad to help" said Sora. Elrond and Gandalf nodded with a smile as Elrond said. "The Delegates will arrive soon."

Sora nodded as he followed Elrond and Gandalf to the meeting. A few hours later Sora found himself sitting with a bunch of others who Sora assumed were the delegates. Luna was napping beside his leg. The X-blade in front of him as Sora got a good look at the Delegates. Sitting beside Gandalf was a small man who he heard was named Frodo. A hobbit from a land called the Shire.. The one who currently held the Ring. The Elves have sent three with the one with the blonde hair as their leader and Sora caught the name Legolas. The Dwarves were small folks with very big beards and Sora made a mental note to not make these guys mad especially Gimli. The last people to arrive were the men delegates. One man named Boromir made Sora feel very untrustworthy. His hands tighten on the X-blade.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." Elrond said and then gestured for Frodo to put the ring on the stone pedestal in the middle of them. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Frodo slowly got up and placed the ring on the pedestal, and then returned to his seat with a sigh. Sora saw that it was just a plain gold ring but he can feel the Darkness coming from it. The X-blade glowed with light as it formed into a barrier around Sora. Boromir slowly stood up and with each word he spoke he stepped closer to the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He then reached for the Ring.

Sora stood up and the blade of his weapon pointed at Boromir's chest. "If you know what is good for you. Take a seat." Sora said as his Aura flared. Boromir backed off away from Sora. Sora took his seat and Elrond nodded to him.

Boromir ignored the warning and proceeded to talk " It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He starts to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn looked about to argue but Sora beat him to it "You cannot wield it! None of us can."

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn added.

Boromir looked at each of them and replied "And what would a mysterious warrior and a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas became angry with this and stood up, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. And the man before you is the one that guards Kingdom Hearts!"

The elves and the Dwarves began a silent chatter as Frodo looked at Sora with confusion. /what on earth is Kingdom Hearts?"/ thought the hobbit.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked with disbelief in his eyes "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replied.

Frodo looks at Aragon with wide-eyes.

Aragorn looks at Legolas and says, "Havo dad Legolas" which means 'sit down' in Elvish. Legolas sat down non-the-less though.

Though Boromir continues to talk, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" and then sat down with a sigh.

"Aragorn and Sora are right," Gandalf said.

"We cannot use it." Elrond continued this and said, "You only have one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli replied as he grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal that held the ring. And with an "ARGH!" He strikes the Ring as hard as he can, but is thrown back, falling to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact on the pedestal with the shards of the axe around it, and whispers in the Black tongue is heard. _"Poor hobbit, he still has some residue of that Morgul blade in him"_ whispered the X-blade.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. Nor the ancient magic of the Keyblade or X-blade. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained to Gimli and everyone else.

 _"Ash Nazg…"_ The Ring whispers out.

"One of you must do this." Elrond states, and suddenly dead silence reigns over every one

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir says with vigor.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas says angrily as he stands up

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli replies just as angrily while leaping to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir questions in rage.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli fires back.

This got the other Elves to rise and shout at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas then holds out his hand to stop the Elves from starting a fight.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouts in rage.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" Gandalf says rising from his seat.

From the race of Man there was a shout, "You'll all be destroyed!"

Sora and Elrond just stayed silent. Sora knew this wasn't his debate and just observed the three races argue. Frodo watches the Ring, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the ring. Frodo seems to be the only ones who see it since Gandalf is busy arguing with the delegates.

" _Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"_ The Ring says with much more vigor than before.

The intensity of the arguments increase. Slowly, Frodo understands what he must do. He rises and takes a step toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above theirs. "I will take it!" he began. Sora looked at Frodo as did Elrond.

As everyone stops arguing, Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's statement. Everyone slowly turns toward Frodo, surprised. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." Frodo continued to say.

Gandalf waked up to Frodo and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rises from his seat, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragon then kneels in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas says as he walks over and stands beside Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimli states as he and Legolas exchange dark looks.

Boromir slowly approaches, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Sora stood up and he approached Frodo as he knelt. "And you can rely on the Keyblade."

" _And me!"_ said the X-blade. Luna warbled as she gave Frodo a lick with her tongue.

Sora stood beside Aragorn as Luna was beside Gimli. Suddenly Sora saw another Hobbit with sandy hair emerges from behind some bushes and stands beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sora assumed that this was Samwise. Another of Frodo's friends from the Shire.

Elrond looked at all of them slightly amused and said, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

Two more Hobbits soon join them as well and Sora remembered from Gandalf their names was Merry and Pippin. Also from the Shire." Wait! We are coming too!" They shout together.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Marry says.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin includes.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry replied. Pippin looked at Marry offended.

Elrond looked at those who volunteered to go on the quest. "Ten Companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond says amusedly.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin questions enthusiastically. Merry and Frodo just look at each other. Sora silently laughed as Luna tilted her head confused with what Pippin said.

That night did the fellowship got plenty of rest for their quest will begin at dawn. At the crack of dawn. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir were all ready to go with plenty of supplies. The hobbits were all garbed in traveling clothes. Frodo came down with a new sword he got from his uncle and the Ring was on a chain around his neck. Sora was awake leaning on a wall with his hands behind his head. Luna was sitting beside him. They were just waiting on Gandalf before they were setting off. "Master Sora." spoke Elrond as he approached Sora with two Elves.

"Yes lord Elrond?" asked Sora looking at Elrond.

"As a token of my appreciation for stopping the Heartless from attacking my home. I give you this gift." said Elrond as the elves revealed a Black Bow with gold trimmings. The quiver was full of arrows and it was painted black with gold. A crown symbol on the quiver was silver. Sora asked. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, you cannot rely on your magic against Orcs and Goblins Keyblade Master." said Elrond presenting him the Bow. Sora took the bow and the quiver as he placed the quiver around his waist. The bow also in the quiver. "Thank you. I will take great care of it." said Sora. Elrond bowed to him as Sora returned the gesture. Gandalf was ready at last. Elrond then spoke "The Ring-bearer is setting out on a quest for Mt. Doom. you who travel with him. No oath no bond will make you go farther than you will. Farwell and may the blessings of Elves, Men, Freemen and the great light of Kingdom Hearts." spoke Elrond. Legolas did his bow to the elven king as the others just nodded. "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer" Gandalf spoke. Frodo turned to them and moved first as everyone followed. Sora was behind Gandalf and he heard Frodo ask "Is it left or right Gandalf?"

"Left" said Gandalf with a whisper. Sora chuckled to himself as the fellowship went past the bridge of Rivendell and soon were on their way. They went past many places before stopping at a small rocky place for breakfast. Sora sat beside Sam and Frodo as they ate their breakfast. Luna was happily eating some Fish she caught from a river.

"Two, one, five!" Boromir half-shouted. He was drilling Merry and Pippin in the proper usage of the swords Aragorn had given them. "Good! Very good." He turned to the other hobbit. "Two, one, five!"

"Move your feet!" Aragorn, smoking comfortably on a rock, advised.

"Got good Pippin," Merry told him.

"Thanks," Pippin replied brightly.

"Faster! Two, one, five!"

Gimli growled in the back of his throat. "If anyone was asking my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli," the wizard replied. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Sora wondered why did Gandalf was against going to Moria. Maybe something bad had happened there. Legolas was on the lookout as he spotted a strange cloud with yellow eyes. Gandalf and Sora were alarmed as well.

Boromir's sword slid down Merry's, cutting the halfling's thumb. "Ow!" he cried.

"Sorry!" Boromir tried to apologize. Merry kicked him in the shins.

Soon the warrior of Gondor found himself mobbed by two angry hobbits. Aragorn laughed at him before he went to help Boromir. "Gentleman thats enough." Aragorn was soon thrown on his back when the two hobbits moved his legs from underneath him.

"He's got my arm" laughed Pippin.

"What is that?" Sam asked, meaning the cloud with yellow eyes.

"Nothing," Gimli said gruffly. "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir observed, standing up. "And against the wind."

Sora's eyes widen as he saw it was a Demon Tide following the black cloud. "HEARTLESS!" shouted Sora. normally he would fight them but this was a Demon Tide. A class five heartless and stronger than any other heartless.

""Crebaín, from Dunland!" he cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

"Merry! Pippin! Go!" Boromir pushed the hobbits under some bushes. Sora slid under some rocks as Luna concealed herself next to him. Aragorn scooped up his sword, shouting at Frodo to "take cover!" The Ranger himself dove under some sheltering rocks. Gandalf ducked behind several towering stones, and most of the Fellowship hid amongst the underbrush.

The rocks were as quiet as if the Company had never been there for a moment—and then the crebaín came.

Large black crows, setting up a fearful ruckus, they flew swiftly over the rocky outcropping. The Demon Tide swarmed around looking for them too. As quick as they were. They were soon gone and the ten friends came out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf muttered. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras."

The Company looked up towards the huge, snow-covered mountain. No one complained, but they all knew what everyone else was thinking. They followed Gandalf to the mountain. "Sora?" Frodo asked looking at the keyblade master.

"Yes Frodo?" Sora said with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you call those things?" asked Frodo. The fellowship looked at Sora wanting an answer about the black monsters. Sora said "There called Heartless"

"Heartless?" asked Sam.

"Monsters from the Realm of Darkness. They were born from the darkness inside the hearts of men."

"What do they want?" asked Aragorn.

"They collect Hearts from their victims and only the Keyblade can kill the heartless." said Sora looking at the Ranger.

"Is that why you are with us? In case those demons show up?" asked Boromir.

"Yes but don't worry, since you all in my presence. My magic will affect your weapons and you guys should be good to take out the Heartless. " said Sora.

"Well just leave those Heartless to you Master Sora." Gimli said as their walk up the mountain continued. The air was cold and Sora was shivering from the cold. He was besides Aragorn as they saw Frodo trip and he stumbled back. "Frodo" said Aragorn helping him up. Frodo noticed the Ring was missing. He looked and it was in the snow. Boromir picked it up and he looked at the ring. Everyone in the fellowship looked at Boromir. "Boromir" Aragorn said.

"It is a strange thing that you suffer for your in doubt of a smaller thing" he mutters as his other hand reach for the ring.

"Boromir!" shouted Sora making Boromir lose his trance.

"Give the Ring back to Frodo" said Aragorn as he noticed that Luna was glaring daggers at Boromir. Boromir hesitated but he returned the Ring to Frodo who placed it back on his neck. Aragorn and Sora moved their hands away from their weapons. Boromir ruffled his hair before trotting back up to the others. They all resumed walking the mountain.

 **/Isengard/**

The Demon Tide and the Crebaín returned to the once peaceful Isengard which was now turned into a war facility for Sauron. Orcs worked on weapons and machines of war as the Crebain swarmed around Saruman. "So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. If that fails then where will you go, If the Mountain defeats you? Will you risk a more dangerous road."

/ **with the Fellowship./**

The Fellowship trudged through the snow, up to their shoulders, if they were human, and if not...well, Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam, as Boromir held Merry and Pippin. Gimli's helmet could barely be seen over the drifts. Gandalf and Sora took turns leading the way, the wizard blazing a trail with his staff and with Sora using his Fire magic to create a path. Now it was Gandalf's turn to lead with Luna beside him. Legolas walked calmly beside them all, on top of the drift, as if the snow were rock.

The elf trotted ahead of Gandalf, ignoring Gimli's glare. He cocked his head, leaning into the wind. "There is a fell voice on the air!"

Now that he mentioned it, they could all hear it.

"It's Saruman!" cried Gandalf.

A lightning bolt shot out of the sky, sending rocks showering down on them. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf pulled himself up beside Legolas on top of the snow. He began to shout in a foreign language, but Saruman's voice persisted. Another bolt came down, this time bringing with it an avalanche of snow. Legolas grabbed Gandalf's arm, tugging him away from the edge, before they were all buried.

Everything was still.

Then Legolas' head popped out of the snow, looking decidedly annoyed. Luna thrust her nose out, pawing her way up. Soon everyone was unearthed, or rather, unsnowed.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir insisted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan—or take the west rode to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain," Gimli growled, "let us go under go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

 _Moria,_ a voice seemed to whisper to Gandalf. _You fear to go into those Mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm—shadow and flame._

"Let the Ringbearer decide," he said hoarsely. "Frodo?"

The fellowship looked at Frodo since he was the Ringbearer. The hobbit looked to Sam, then back to Gandalf. "We will go through the Mines."

"So be it." said Gandalf. After going back down the mountain they made their way to Moria. When they got there Sora was more than glad to off the mountain. But he noticed that Moria was more like a swamp. "Frodo, come help me" spoke Gandalf as Frodo stood beside the wizard. "How's your shoulder."

"Better than it was" said Frodo.

"And the Ring?" asked Gandalf. Frodo looked at the wizard a bit worried. "You feel its power growing don't you." said Gandalf. Frodo nodded as Sora did too.

"I feel it too. We must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship or from within " said Gandalf as Boromir went past them.

"Well then who do i trust?" asked Frodo.

"You must trust in your own strenght" said Gandalf.

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"There are many powers in this world for good or are greater than i am and some against." said Gandalf. Sora was listening in to their conversation as Gimli pointed to Moria.

"The walls of Moria," breathed an awestruck Gimli. They were all standing besides a lake near the wall.

The others ignored him, making straight for the door. Gandalf stepped up to it, running his hands over the carvings. "Ithildin," he murmured. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

As if on cue, the clouds slipped away, revealing a full, round moon. Before their eyes, the carvings were illuminated with a pale star-like substance. Gandalf smiled. "It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple," Gandalf replied confidently. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He set his staff at the center and cried out in yet another tongue. Nothing happened. Gimli sighed.

"Wait a second, you don;t know the password?" asked Sora.

"You never asked," the wizard retorted, and began trying password after password.

The Company seated themselves comfortably, preparing for a long wait. They were not disappointed. Finally, Aragorn moved to unburden Bill the pony. "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," he told Sam, who was petting the animal's nose fondly.

"Bye-bye, Bill," Sam muttered mournfully.

"Go on, Bill. Go on," Aragorn told the pony. "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

Merry and Pippin began throwing rocks into the huge pool in front of the doors. They had thrown at least three before Aragorn grasped Merry's arm and hissed, "Do not disturb the water."

Gandalf threw his staff to the ground, sat heavily on a rock, and pulled his hat off, glaring at the doors.

The ripples from Merry and Pippin's rock throwing began to come back, and with them, came an impending sense of dread. Luna growled sensing danger from the water as she wrapped her tail around Sora. "Easy girl. It might be some fish." said Sora calming down his dragon. Frodo stood up and he looked at the glowing door. ""It's a riddle," Frodo said suddenly. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf replied.

The doors swung open.

Gimli pulled the pipe out of his mouth and hopped up. Legolas stepped down from the roots of the tree he'd been standing at,As all the Fellowship walked cautiously into the Mines, Gandalf produced a crystal from somewhere and set it in the top of his staff.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli told Legolas, "you shall enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, molt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend,is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Sora then noticed that there was something wrong. Where were the dwarves that live here and why they haven't greeted them yet. . ""This is no mine," Boromir said softly. "It's a tomb."

And then they all noticed: rotting dwarven bodies, filled with arrows and grasping axes, lay about the chamber. Discarded weapons sat where their owners had dropped them, never to lift cold steel again.

"No," Gimli cried. "No! Noooo!" He began to cry, still shouting protests.

Legolas knelt beside one body and pulled out an arrow, glancing at the tip. "Goblins," he informed the rest, whipping out an arrow of his own and setting it to the string of his bow. Sora quickly pulled out the X-blade as Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. "We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said firmly. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!"

Frodo gave a cry and fell to the ground, dragged toward the pool by a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. "Strider!" cried Sam, at the same time as Pippin shouted, "Sora!"

Both turned and ran for the hobbits, who managed to get the thing off Frodo's ankle. It disappeared into the water, but then many more emerged, knocking the other three away as one twinned around Frodo's waist and lifted him high into the air. Legolas fired off an arrow, striking the writhing tentacle head-on. It appeared not to notice. The head of the monster emerged, opening wide its gaping mouth to swallow Frodo whole.

Sora, Boromir and Aragorn, stood knee-deep in water and hacking at tentacles. Aragorn sliced clean through the one holding Frodo captive. Boromir caught the halfling as he fell.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf cried.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted as he and Aragorn emerged from the water, Sora close behind.

The elf took aim and shot again, striking the creature in the face. It roared in pain, falling backwards. Legolas hurried forward to help Sora up before all ten raced into the caves, the monster in the water bringing the entrance down behind them. They stood in silence, breathing heavily, for a moment. Then Gandalf spoke. "We now have but one choice." He rapped the end of his staff on the ground, and the crystal lit up. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed"


	9. Fellowship of the Ring 2

Over the next three days did the Fellowship walk on through the Mines of Moria as quietly as they can to avoid attention. According to Gandalf. The Dwarfs mined in Moria for Mythril. Light as a feather but hard as dragon scales for their armor. The Fellowship was currently climbing a very steep staircase occasionally passing a dead remains of a dwarf. Gandalf stopped suddenly at a three-way intersection, peering around. "I have no memory of this place," he announced.

A half-hour later, they were still sitting spread out across the rocks. Aragorn and Boromir sat next to each other, smoking. Merry, Sam, and Pippin leaned up against a lower rock, smoking. Gimli stood near Legolas also smoking. Luna was talking a nap beside her rider as Sora petted her. Gandalf sat above them all, facing away, and smoking. Frodo was off by himself. Legolas was perched near Merry and Pippin,

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shh! Who does the thinkin'?"

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Sora chuckled to himself. Leave it to Pippin to say he was hungry when they are in a dark mine full of enemies. Frodo saw something scuttle amongst the lower levels out of the corner of his eye. He hurried to Gandalf. "There's something down there!" Sora looked and he saw the creature as his hands reached for Kingdom Key which was on his lap.

"It's Gollum," the wizard replied.

"Gollum?" thought Sora.

"He's been following us for three days."

Frodo was shocked. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr!"

"Escaped...or was set loose." Both turned and looked in the direction they had last seen Gollum. "He hates and loves the Ring—as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

Sora felt sad for Gollum. How he had been corrupted by the Ring and is always after it. Like his whole life was taken because of the Ring.

Frodo shuddered. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity?" Their eyes met. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." asked gandalf looking at Frodo.

Frodo sat beside Gandalf with a sigh. "I wish the Ring had never come to me," he said sorrowfully. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All we have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He looked up suddenly. "Ah! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" cried Merry delightedly, pulling his pipe out of his mouth.

"No," the wizard replied, leading them down the proper tunnel. "But the air doesn't smell as foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The tunnel led them to a grand hall, where Gandalf lifted his staff and proclaimed, "Behold the ancient realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sora was taken back at the grand hall before them. ""There's an eye-opener add no mistake," breathed Sam in amazement.

"Your telling me Sam" said Sora agreeing with Sam. Luna nodded to him as the Fellowship walked though the grand hall. They had traveled about halfway across the majestic city when Gimli gave a sharp cry and ran through an open door. "Gimli!" Gandalf called after him, but the dwarf paid no heed.

When the Fellowship entered the chamber, they found him, head bowed, before a great stone coffin. He was weeping.

"'Here lies Balin'," Gandalf read. "'Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli sobbed loudly. Sora placed his hand on the Drawfs back as he sobbed. "I'm sorry about your cousin Gimli" Sora said. "We must move on," Legolas whispered to Boromir and Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

Boromir put a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder as Gandalf began to read. "'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the Gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep.'" He looked around at them all and turned the page. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!'"

At that moment, there was a huge crash from the well Pippin was standing by. He has twisted the cobweb-enshrouded arrow sticking out of the figure, and its helm had fallen. As he spun around, guilty faced, to meet the frightened glares of his companions, the rest of the long-dead creature, and the chain and weight attached to it, all fell, creating a tremendous racket that echoed all around them. They stood in silence for a moment, hardly daring to breathe. At last Boromir gave a sigh of relief, and Sora grinned.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took!" he snapped, taking back his hat and staff. "Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Boom.

The smile was wiped off Sora''s face in an instant. They all froze again, hoping that they had imagined it.

Boom as it continued to get louder.

"Frodo!" Sam whispered, pointing to Sting.

Frodo half-drew the blade.

It was glowing.

Shrieks began to echo through the halls, an eerie accompaniment to the sound of the drums.

"Orcs!" cried Legolas.

Boromir ran to the door and stuck his head out. He jerked it back sharply as two arrows thudded into the wood. Aragorn ran forward and together, the two men slammed the doors shut. "They have a cave-troll," Boromir announced dryly.

"How the hell can this day get any worse?" Sora asked rhetorically as he tossed them an axe to bar the door with. Sora pulled out his Bow and notched an arrow. Get back!" He told the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Said wizard drew his sword Glamdring with a growl, almost like one Gimli would make. The four hobbits, though fearful, hefted their own swords.

Gimli took another axe from one of his dead kindred and hopped up on Balin's tomb, roaring, "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Legolas, Aragorn, and Sora stood with arrows trained on the door, which the orcs were beginning to break in. Boromir stood beside them, his sword in one hand and shield on the other. They waited until the first spear broke through. Legolas shot the bearer and whipped out another arrow.

The next kill went to Aragorn, then to Sora, as they too fired through the hole created by the orcs. Then they broke the door down.

The archers had time for one shot each before the battle was joined with their blades. Sora quickly took down three Orcs with the X-blade as he puled out Counter Shield to block another blow. They fought like demons for seconds that felt like hours. Sam discarded his sword and brought forth an iron frying pan. He slammed two or three orcs over the head in quick succession. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he said shakily.

But the cave-troll broke in next. It almost slammed Sam into a pancake, but the halfling, screaming at the top of his lungs, dove between its legs and scrambled away.

Without flinching, Legolas fired an arrow into the beast's shoulder. It grunted, then roared as Gimli hurled one of his axes in beside the arrow. It slammed its club down on Balin's coffin, where Gimli had stood a moment before. The cave-troll went after him, hitting orcs as often as it tried for the dwarf, who managed to escape it unscathed.

Legolas stood on a higher level, his bow in one hand and a knife in the other. He ducked, spun, and stabbed with deadly accuracy. But the cave-troll went after him next, swinging its broken chain at him. He just barely dodged the chain. The cave-troll had managed to get its chain wrapped around a pillar. Legolas tested it lightly, then ran out across the taut chain onto the troll's head. It was an awful angle, but he managed to fire an arrow directly onto the thing's thick skull. It began to thrash wildly, waving its arms about its head, trying to shake off the troublesome elf. Legolas knew he was in over his head, and leapt off. Boromir blocked many Orcs with his shield as he cutted them down.

Sora had Shooting Star out as he said. "Let's go, Double Arrowguns!" Shooting Star morphed into Double Arrowguns. He fired magic arrows at the orcs taking down several that had Aragorn surrounded. "Magic Launcher!" shouted Sora as he combined the two arrowguns to form Magic Launcher. He fired a full powered magic round at the Troll who took damage. "Take this!" shouted Sora as he fired another full powered shot at more orcs taking them out. Sora dismissed Magic Launcher as he blocked another sword with Counter Shield.

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were next. The beast sniffled loudly, right next to the pillar that Frodo hid behind. Merry and Pippin scuttled up to a large rock, trying to hide. Frodo circled away, trying to elude the creature, which finally disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief—and it howled in his face.

Frodo fell with a small cry. The cave-troll grabbed his ankle and began pulling him closer. "Aragorn!" Frodo cried. "Aragorn!"

The Ranger-king looked up. "Frodo!"

As the troll pulled him off the ledge, Frodo lashed out with Sting. The keen elf-blade sliced into the monster's wrist. It dropped him sharply, waving its hand about. Aragorn leapt in front of him, driving a long spear into the troll's chest. The troll dropped its club. They stood that way for a moment, then Aragorn was sent flying into a rock pile, knocked senseless by the cave-troll's flying hand.

Frodo ran over to him, shaking his arm and looking over his shoulder. The troll had taken up the spear and was preparing to thrust it at him. The hobbit ducked the blow, slashing out once more with Sting. The troll avoided the blow, trapping Frodo as it set the spear carefully in front of him, then shoving him back up against the wall. It pulled back and thrust forward, catching Frodo in the side.

Frodo fell slowly to the ground.

"Frodo!" cried Sam. He bashed an orc in the face, still using his pan, and ran to his master.

Merry and Pippin exchanged enraged glances, then jumped onto the cave-troll's head, stabbing downward with their blades and shouting like a pack of angry wolves. The troll waved its arms, finally catching Merry and dropping him. Legolas ran up, drawing his bow back and waiting for the right moment. Finally the cave-troll threw its head back. Legolas released the arrow, which sped true to, straight to the thing's neck.

The cave-troll stood there for a moment, swaying, then pitched forwards, falling to the ground stone dead. Pippin slid across the floor.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at the creature. Then everyone ran towards where Frodo had fallen. Aragorn had crawled over to him. "Oh, no," he murmured, and rolled the halfling's unmoving body over.

Frodo sat up and coughed, pressing a hand to his side. Sam's eyes widened visibly. "He's alive," he announced with relief.

Gandalf sighed and smiled as did the rest of the Fellowship.

"You should be dead," Aragorn told Frodo, shocked. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf's smile became a full-fledged grin. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo peered down at his half-open shirt, which revealed a coat of finely crafted links.

"Mithril," breathed Gimli. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The goblins began to shout and scream again, preparing to attack them once more. "And we need to get out of here," said Sora holding the X-blade.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. The Fellowship raced across Dwarrowdelf, oblivious to the noise of the soundtrack playing one of the author's favorite parts. The goblins were behind them, above them, coming up around them. Merry chanced a glance back and stumbled. Sora caught him and hauled him upright. "Don't look back!" he told him. "Don't stop running, and don't look back!"

There were too many of them, swarming everywhere. They closed the distance before the Company, forcing them to circle up and prepare to meet their deaths as the vast horde closed in.

They stood that way for a moment, the light from Gandalf's staff illuminating a short distance around them, before they heard a rumbling noise, as if from far away. The goblins looked about and scattered, disappearing into their holes and tunnels as if they had never been. Gimli laughed triumphantly, but the others were more cautious.

"This is either very, very good, or very, very bad," Sora said. The rumbling came closer, and he added, "I think it's that last one."

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

The wizard looked up slowly, leaning heavily on his staff. "A Balrog," he said slowly. "A demon of the ancient world." An orange light began to advance on them from the hall. "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

They ran. As they did, Sora shouted , "Why didn't you tell us to run before the thing was right behind us, Gandalf?!"

"Save your breath for running!" he retorted.

"We'll talk about this later," He promised as he passed him.

Boromir pulled ahead, but he lost his balance at the edge of a staircase. He would have fallen to his doom in the fiery pits had Legolas not caught him and dragged him back.

"Gandalf..." Aragorn whispered to the wizard.

The old man grasped his shoulder. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." The Ranger looked to the stone structure, then back to Gandalf. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!"

They ran on, down the many stairways, until they came to a wide break, where they came to a skittering halt. Legolas sized the jump up and made it easily, then turned around, ready to catch the next person. Luna jumped over them as Sora jumped next. Legolas helped him a bit so he wouldn;t lose his balance. Gandalf hesitated. Legolas beckoned to him. "Gandalf!"

The wizard heard the balrog coming. He glanced back, then threw himself forward. Legolas caught him.

An arrow bounced off the stair below Sam. He jumped back as Legolas turned and fired at the orc archers, across a broad canyon. His first arrow took one in the forehead. He fell screeching to his death.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir cried, grabbing the hobbits, one under each arm, as he jumped. The stone crumbled under him. Legolas steadied them on the other side as Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli jumped back.

"Sam!" Aragorn tossed the hobbit across, where Sora caught him (Legolas was busy shooting orcs).

He reached for Gimli, who held up a hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He launched himself across the gap, then teetered on the edge. Legolas spun around and grabbed him by the most convenient hold. "Not the beard!" Gimli bawled.

Legolas ignored him, giving a perhaps over-enthusiastic tug on his beard to pull him away from the edge as the staircase he had jumped from began to sway.

Aragorn threw Frodo up the stairs as more rock began to crumble. They were separated from their companions by a gap of at least fifteen feet now. And as if that weren't enough, the staircase began to sway in earnest as a huge boulder smashed clean through the upper section. Aragorn grasped Frodo's shoulder. "Lean forward!"

The other members of the Fellowship waited on the edge of their seats. "Come on!" Legolas urged, and the upper staircase crashed into the lower. The Fellowship then ran towards the Bridge. "Over the bridge!" ordered Gandalf, letting the others pass him. The balrog came soon after them, the heat from its fire blowing the old man's hair back. He followed his companions, all of whom had made it across the bridge. Now he stood in the center, facing the demon. "You cannot pass!" he shouted. That made Sora to get a good look at the Balrog. It was a demon with dark red eyes and smoke surrounded it. He can feel the full darkness of the demon.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

The wizard paid no heed. "I am the servant of a secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" The balrog produced a flaming sword and slammed it into Glamdring, which Gandalf had thrown up to block. "Turn back to the shadow!" The sword became a whip, which the balrog cracked over Gandalf's head. The old man raised his staff up. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He slammed it onto the bridge.

The balrog growled and stepped forth, but the bridge cracked and he fell into the abyss.

Gandalf turned away, breathing heavily.

That was his undoing. The balrog snapped the whip again, catching Gandalf's ankle. Dropping both staff and sword, the wizard slid down, catching hold of the jagged stone. Frodo ran forward. Boromir caught him and held him back. "Gandalf!" the hobbit cried.

"Fly, you fools," he cried, and was gone.

"NOOOO!" shouted Frodo struggling with Boromir who picked him up and shouted "Aragorn!, Sora!"

Sora and Aragorn turned away just as Arrows went past them and they followed the Fellowship out of the Mines and into a bright clear day. All the hobbits cast themselves upon the ground and wept. Gimli tried to run back into the Mines, but was held back by Boromir. Legolas stared off into the distance, unable to believe that Gandalf was truly dead. He looked back at the Fellowship. Sora slammed the X-blade into the ground as he wept as well. Altough he had just met the wizard. He already formed a friendship with the old man and he was gone. Luna wrapped her wings around her human as he wept.

Aragorn looked up from cleaning his sword. "Legolas," he called. "Get them up."

The elf turned towards him, shocked as did Sora and Gimli

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir protested.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" he retorted. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Sora, Gimli! Get them up!" He pulled Sam up and patted his shoulder. "On, your feet, Sam. Frodo? Frodo!"

The halfling was walking away. At Aragorn's call, he turned back, tears running down his face. Sora with his own tears approached Frodo and knelt down to the hobbit. "Frodo, He sacrificed himself so we can escape. Don't let that sacrifice be in vain." Frodo collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Sora patted his back knowing that Frodo and Gandalf had been friends for a long time.. They went on, never to forget the first of them to fall. They reached the woods of Lothorien.

The wood was beautiful, even the grief-stricken comrades could see that, especially Legolas. Gimli, however, took a different approach than the elf, who looked about him in amazement.

"Stay close, young hobbits!" he whispered. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell—"

 **~Frodo...~** Frodo thought he could hear a voice inside his head calling his name.

"—and are never seen again." finished Gimli. Sora wondered if this was a rumor or not but he was alarmed.

~ **Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer.~**

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam sounded concerned.

"Well," Gimli continued, oblivious to his friend's confusion, "here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox—oh." An arrow was pointed at his nose.

All around the Company armed elves sprang up, pointing drawn bows at them all. Legolas held another at arrow-point, but three more were pointed at his back. He gave these and uneasy glance. Luna growled at the elves and Sora had his hand on her snout to keep her calm.

Aragorn held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

One elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he said smugly.

Gimli growled.

"Haldir o Lórien." ("Haldir of Lórien.") Aragorn bowed "Henyo nino, boyar menidulu rin." ("We come here in peace. We need your protection.")

"Aragorn!" Gimli cried. "These woods are perilous! We should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir informed them. "You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." He spun on his heel and led them off to their home which was in trees. The Fellowship stood at the foot of a short staircase. A pair of elves slowly stepped down to them, the rulers of Lothlórien. The light that shrouded them made them hard to look upon, they were so fair.

"Nine there are here," said the male elf, Celeborn by name, "yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

The elf-woman, Galadriel, closed her eyes, then opened them again. "He has fallen into shadow," she whispered. Aragorn nodded. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she continued. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her deep blue eyes turned to Boromir, whose breath grew ragged. Sweat streaked his face. He looked away first. Galadriel turned away from him. "Yet hope remains—while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

Overlapping the last words, Frodo heard the voice in his head again. **~Welcome, Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the EYE!~**

That night in Caras Galadhon. Aragorn was in a elvish conversation with Haldir. The rest of the fellowship just sat in silence still remembering Gandalf's death. Frodo was still silent as Boromir said "Gandalf's death was not in vain would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Frodo then left the group to be by himself.

Sora and the fellowship were all resting but Frodo was nowhere to be found. "Where's Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Let him have some alone time Sam. He still struggling accepting Gandalf's death" Sora said as he got conferrable against Luna and was out in an instant.

 **/With Frodo./**

"Will you look into the mirror?" asked Galandriel. Frodo hesitated before he looked into the Mirror. What Frodo sees Legolas turn his head and look at him. Sora did the same with Luna. The elf looks away, and the picture becomes Sam, who glances at Frodo and turns away, then Merry and Pippin, who do the same.

There is Hobbiton...

Now Hobbiton is in flames. Orcs ran through the streets, burning, looting, and killing. There is Merry—Merry is dead!

Sam walks in a slave line, chained to other hobbits. A whip cracks across his back. Sora and Luna are dead after being swallowed by Darkness. Bad-End lies in ruins, the Shire in tatters...

The Eye appears...the Eye sees all...the Eye knows he is there...the Eye is ever watchful, as Boromir said…

Frodo backed away from the mirror holding the ring away. Galandriel looked at Frodo. "I know what it is you saw."

Frodo stood up although he was shaking. "But it is also in my mind" She spoke with her mind to frodo. "It is what will come to pass if you should fail"

Frodo looked at her with wide eyes. "The Fellowship is breaking for it has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know who i speak of. One by one, it will destroy them all. Except for the one with the X-blade for it protects him"

"You are wise and fearless and fair, Lady Galadriel,' said Frodo. 'I will give you the One Ring, if you ask for it. It is too great a matter for me"

"And now at last it comes. You will give me the Ring freely! In place of the Dark Lord you will set up a Queen. And I shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair!" she shouted as she was covered in darkness.

She returned to normal as she breathed heavily. She said. "I pass the Test. I shall go into the west.

"I cannot do this Alone" said Frodo

"You are a Ring Bearer Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone" said Galandriel. "This task was appointed to you. And if you don't find a way then no-one will."

"Tell me what i must do" asked Frodo "It's just i;m afraid to do it."

Galadriel leaned forward as she said "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future. "

Frodo then returned the Ring back to his pocket and returned to the Fellowship.

 **/time skip./**

The fellowship was on three boats as they rowed away from Caras Galadhon. Frodo, Sam and Sora were in one rowboat, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn in the second. Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the third. Sora noticed that Frodo was alot quieter. "You alright Frodo?" he asked.

"Yes, im fine. Thank you Sora" said Frodo. Luna was flying ahead of them in the air as a lookout.

 **Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil—our most beloved star. Namárië." ("Farewell.")** He can hear the voice of Galadriel in his mind.

So Galadriel had said when she gave him the Star-Glass, which Frodo now tucked into his pocket. From his place in the boat, he could see Galadriel lifting a hand in farewell. Yet again, he heard her voice speaking to him in his mind. **~May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out.~**

As they floated out on the Anduin, little did they know about the threat that was following them.

 **/Isengard./**

"Do you know when the first Orc came to being?" Sarumon asked an Orc that he had chosne to lead his army. Lurtz growled at him as Saruman continued "They were elves once, Taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutated in a new form of life. Now my Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?" asked Saruman

"Saruman!" said Lurtz. In a matter of minutes. He along with his fellow Uruk-Hai were armored up and given swords, crossbows and bows. Most of them had war paint on their armor and faces. "Hunt them down and do not stop until they are found. You do not hold pain or fear. You will taste Man Flesh!" Saruman said as the Uruk-Hai roared.

Saruman turned to Lurtz and he said "One of the Halfwings is carrying something of great importance. Capture them all and unharmed. Kill the others."

Lurtz lead his Uruk-Hai out of Isengard to find the others.

 **/with the fellowship./**

The fellowship were still on the river on their way to Mordor. Legolas got that feeling that they were being followed.

They past by the Argonath, and came to the falls of Rauros. There they beached the three boats and walked up onto the land. Luna landed with a mouthful of fish as she ate her meal. She offered Sora a fish she had caught and he took it. "Thanks Luna." he said as he cooked it over the fire.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn announced. "Hide the boats, and continue on foot."

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emin Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks and after that, it gets even better! Festering stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn replied coolly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my—grrrrrrr." mumbled Gimli as he laid back down. Sora chuckled as did Luna at the dwarf.

. Legolas walked over to Aragorn. "We should leave now," he advised.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore, we must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas shook his head. "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Gimli was still annoyed with Aragorn for mocking him. "Have no need to recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbit," he added to Merry.

Merry looked around. "Where's Frodo?"

Sora noticed that Boromir wasn't with them as well. "I'll go look for them" Sora said as he stood up. Luna was resting from flying.

/with Frodo/

Frodo was walking exploring Amon Hen. he went past a statue head when he saw Boromir who was gathering wood. "You shouldn't wander alone." he said picking up another stick. "Not with the burden you bear."

Frodo was slient as he stared at Boromir. "Frodo?" he asked noticing he was quiet as he approached him, 'I know why you seek Solitude.I've seen it day by day. Pushing everyone away but there is another way Frodo."

"No, you cannot take the Ring" Frodo said backing away from Boromir.

"Dont you see its Madness to you Frodo" said Boromir. The ring was clearly affecting him just as Frodo feared. "There is no other way" said Frodo.

Boromir slammed the pile of sticks into the ground. "I ask one who is strong but you will not see it my way, why do you recall im a thief?"

"You are not yourself" said Frodo

"What chance do you think you have?" said Boromir. "They will find you and take the Ring. you will beg for death by the end."

Frodo turned away from Boromir and walked away. 'Frodo!" Boromir shouted as he tackled the hobbit to the ground. The two struggled as Boromir tried to take the Ring. Frodo quickly puts on the ring as he became invisible. He shoves Boromir off him as he disappeared. "YOU TAKE THE RING TO SAURON! YOU WILL BETRAY US" he shouted as he then tripped on more branches. Only then did he feel free from the ring's influence. He was feeling regret on what he had done. "Frodo?" he mutters as he then searched for Frodo calling out his name.

Frodo was invisible as he hid from Boromir. "You cannot hide! I SEE YOU!" shouted the Eye of Sauron as Frodo tripped as he took off the ring. He was at the top of the hill. "Frodo" said Aragorn. He and Sora had just saw him fall off the ledge. Frodo turned to see them, "It has taken Boromir" He said.

"Where's the ring Frodo?" asked Sora as he slowly approached.

"STAY BACK!" he said as he scrambled to his feet. "Frodo" said Aragorn as the Ranger and keyblade master went after him, Frodo turned to them after he stumbled a bit. "We swore to protect you Frodo after all were friends" said Sora.

"Can you protect me from yourselves" asked Frodo holding out the Ring. Aragorn slowly approached him and knelt on his knees. He then closed Frodo's hands around the Ring. "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the fires of Mordor" he said. He moved Frodo's hand across his chest. Frodo said looking at him. "I know. Look after the others especially Sam. he will not understand"

Sora said with sadness. "Frodo"

" _This is his destiny Sora. We cannot interfere with his decision, his heart is guiding him"_ said the X-blade. Sora nodded accepting that as he then felt danger coming as his hands went to his weapon.

"Go, Frodo." Aragorn stepped back and drew his sword.

Frodo glanced down at Sting. The blade was glowing blue.

"Run," Aragorn told him. "Run!"

Frodo ran, and the Uruk-hai came forth to meet the Ranger and Keybearer. Aragorn ran to the top of the stone structure Frodo had just fallen from. Sora started to take down Uruk Hai after Uruk-Hai as he punched one away and kicked another. He saw the leader barking orders.

"Find the halflings!" shouted the leader. "Find the halflings!"

"Elendil!" Aragorn yelled in reply, leaping down to strike another Uruk-hai. He got his sword up just in time to impale another.

Legolas, Luna and Gimli came running in. Each dove into the fray with enthusiasm. "Aragorn, go!" the elf cried. Gimli growled as he deflected a sword blade and slammed his axe into the creature's stomach. Sora raised his weapon in the air. "Thunder!"

His thunder spell charred some Uruk-Hai before the next ones took their place. Luna clawed and smacked away any Uruk-Hai's that dared to come near Sora. she fired her plasma blast at another one as it exploded upon impact. Sora and Luna followed Legolas and Gimli to help Aragorn.

Frodo hid behind a tree as the Uruk-hai ran past. "Frodo!" Pippin called. "Hide here quick!"

Frodo shook his head.

"What's he doing?"

Merry looked at Frodo, who turned his head away. "He's leavin'."

"No!" cried Pippin, leaping up.

"Pippin!"

Merry jumped out to follow him, but Pippin grabbed his arm. More Uruk-hai were running down the hill. "Run, Frodo," Merry told him. "Go." He turned back to the monsters. "Hey, you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin added. "This way!"

Frodo ran.

Legolas had his knives out and was whirling them in deadly circles, ducking and stabbing Uruk-hai that was near him.

Gimli blocked a thrust that would have skewered Aragorn and drove the Uruk-hai back towards the trees. Sora ducked a blow aimed to take his head off and thrust forward with the X-blade , impaling the creature.

Aragorn was fighting hand-to-hand with one of the creatures, and its superior size and strength were giving it the advantage.

"It's working!" Pippin cried cheerfully.

"I know it's working!" Merry replied. "Run!"

Gimli was separated from his friends, falling away to the right. He was doing well, though, barely even working up a sweat.

Legolas had sheathed his knives again and was whipping arrows out almost faster than the eye could follow.

But things were going badly for Aragorn. The Uruk-hai had him up against a tree and was slowly strangling him, paying no heed to the Ranger's fists.

Legolas turned and shot the creature in the back. Luna fired her plasma blasts at the archer Uruk-Hai's. She charged into another group and roared. Sora blocked another sword with Counter Shield as he pushed them back. a horn call shattered the air. All heads turned. "The Horn of Gondor," the elf identified.

"Boromir!" Aragorn added worriedly. He ran past Legolas into the masses of Uruk-hai as the three continued to fight the Uruk-Hai. Sora, Legolas and Gimli still fought the Uruk-hai while Aragorn went ahead to help Boromir. The Uruk-Hai retreated as the fight was over. Legolas, Sora, and Gimli ran to find Aragorn and Boromir, fearing the worst.

The elf reached them first. When he saw them, he knew what was happening. Three black arrows stuck out of Boromir's chest, and Aragorn knelt beside him.

"Oh no, Boromir" Sora muttered as he knelt down. his hand over his heart.

Borormir spoke to Aragorn. "Where is Frodo?" he asked.

"I let him go" said Aragorn.

"Then you did what i could not. I-I Tried to take the Ring from him" He said as he choked up blood. He was breathing heavily.

The Ring is beyond our reach now" Aragorn said.

"Forgive me" Boromir said with much regret. "I have failed you all. They took Merry and Pippin"

"No Boromir, you fought Bravely." said Aragorn reaching for one of the arrows. "Leave it, it is too late for me" said Boromir. "The world of man will fall and all will come to darkness"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood" Aragorn began "but i swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor let our people fail."

"O-Our people" Boromir muttered as he reached for his sword. Aragorn helped him as he placed the hilt in his hands. "I would have followed you into the fires of Mt. Doom., my brother, My Captain, My king" He said as he stopped breathing. Aragorn closed his eyes as he kissed his forehead. Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor was dead.

They set Boromir in one of the boats and sent it off over the Falls of Rauros. Sora noticed Aragorn buckling on Boromir's gauntlets, emblazoned with the crest of Gondor. He knew what it meant, in a deeper way than that his friend had found a nice pair of armguards.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!" Legolas stopped, leaving the boat he'd been pushing off to lay there as he looked at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them." It was a statement, not a question.

"Frodo's fate," he replied, "is no longer in our hands."

The other three walked back from the lake, casting forlorn glances over their shoulders. "Then it has all been in vain," Gimli growled. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn faced them. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." They all stood a little taller. "Not while we have strength left." He turned away, picking up his knife where he'd left it. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc." He sheathed the blade with a snap.

Just then a bright light came from out of nowhere as the Keyhole appeared. Sora pointed the X-blade to the keyhole. A beam of light and darkness left his weapon sealing it up.

"Sora? What was that?" asked Aragorn.

"It means i must go now. Other places are in need of me" said Sora as he summoned his armor. He mounted on Luna who was ready to take flight. "Best of travels Sora" said Aragorn.

"You as well Aragorn and i hope you guys succeed in your quest" Sora said to them. Legolas and Gimli nodded to him as Luna took flight as she left Middle Earth and back into the ocean between.

 **end of Middle Earth.**

 **Next chapter is the guardians reaction to finding out Sora's alive and their next world is the Coliseum.**


	10. Olympus

_Previous where we left off with the guardians._

 _"Anyway master you said you had something to tell us?" said Mickey._

 _"Indeed i did Mickey as this concerns all of us" said Yen Sid._

 _"What is it? Is it a new threat?" asked Ansem. Leon and Yuffie looked worried as did Cid and Aerith._

 _"No, a few days ago. I felt a powerful presence emerge that i thought was once gone." said Yen Sid._

 _"What is it Master?" asked Terra._

 _The answer they did get from Yen Sid shook them all to their hearts. "Sora has returned"_

Everyone went wide eyed as Kairi gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "S-S-Sora's a-alive?" she said with a stutter.

Yen Sid nodded to her as Kairi buckled down into a chair. Kairi was crying but instead of sadness. She was crying tears of joy. "He's alive. Sora's Alive!" she cried with happiness. Mickey grabbed her hand with happiness. She looked at everyone and they too were happy for her. "He's alive!" cheered Roxas as he and Xion held each other close. Soon everyone else cheered in happiness.

"I knew nothing could keep him down!" exclaimed Mushu as he, Donald, Goofy and Mulan hugged each other. Riku was holding Namine close to him as Kira was crying as well. Her son was alive and was coming home. Even the restoration committee were celebrating glad to know that Sora was alive.

"Where is he master?" asked Kairi looking at him after everyone calmed down.

"That i do not know" said Yen Sid with his eyes closed.

"Thank you for telling us Master Yen Sid." said Nero as Master Yen Sid's screen turned off.

"Well keep an eye out if Sora comes to Radiant Garden" said Leon as they ended their transmission.

Kairi was still crying. Sora was alive and he was coming home to her. "Mommy are you sad again?" asked Kari noticing her mother was crying. Skye stood next to Donald and Goofy who were smiling as well.

Kairi smiled as she said. "Come here"

Confused did Kari and Skye went into their mothers arms. she kissed then their foreheads and made them look at her. "No baby, mommy is very happy."she said to her children

"Why?" asked Skye looking at her.

"Its about Daddy, He's coming home" said Kairi.

"He is!" exclaimed Skye and Kari.

"Yes and were going to look for him." said Kairi looking at the others who nodded. "Nero. since you ran with the Syndicate. What is it there after" asked Mickey looking at Nero. they never got a chance to ask him about what the Syndicate is after.

Nero looked at the king. "Before i left the Syndicate. Garzen gave me the job to find a boy and kill him. When i asked him who was the boy, he told me it was one of the guardians of lights children.

"Wait a second you don't mean" Riku's eyes widen when Nero said. "Yes, They wanted me to Kill Skye."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"But what did Skye do to them!, He's just a boy. A sweet little boy who has done nothing wrong!" exclaimed Kira noticing Kairi was holding Skye close to her chest. She was shaking with fear at what they heard.

"It's because of what he will inherit from his father. The power of Kingdom Hearts and Garzen wanted him out of the way. Icestorm confirmed this for me while we were back at his nest. I wasn't going to stoop so low and kill a child not even five years old. " said Nero.

"So now that we know what the Syndicate is after. We have to keep Skye safe. If the Syndicate get him. They will kill him." said Riku. he wasn't going to let those people kill the son of his best friends.

Kairi looked down as she noticed that Skye was shaking in her arms. He had heard everything as did Kari and the other children."Mommy, im scared" said Skye looking at her. "I won't let anything happen to you baby. Your safe in my arms." she said to her son before she kissed his forehead.

Skye melted into her arms as she petted his hair. "Until we find Sora. Skye is in terrible danger" said Terra.

"Agreed" said Ven. The dragons each nodded to protect the children as well.

"What about the lost masters, No doubt we will be crossing blades with them again" said Steve.

"Aye that we will. Whatever they want it clearly can't be good." said Lea as the world alarm went off. The world they were near was Olympus. "It's Olympus!" said Donald and goofy.

"I wonder how Hercules is doing" Goofy wondered.

"Let's go find out" said Ven as the gang beamed down to Olympus. They saw that they had landed in Thebes. "Looks like they finished repairs to Thebes" said Donald remembering the last time they were here."

"Yeah" said Goofy.

Ty was looking around for Steve.

"Where'd Steve go?" Ty asked looking for Steve.

He soon found Steve trying to buy something from a shifty vendor. Ty walked over and dragged Steve by the collar back to the group.

"Hey! I wanted to buy that!" Steve whined.

"Don't buy from shifty vendors. They will sell pieces of crap." Ty told Steve who was still whining.

Once Ty and Steve joined the group, they heard Phil shouting out an important announcement.

"Come one, come all! The Sora Cup is about to begin! Those that want to enter follow me!" Phil said as he walked to the coliseum.

"The Sora Cup? They made a cup in honor of Sora?" said Roxas.

"Lets go check it out" said Nero as the group headed for the coliseum. Once they got there. They saw Hercules with Meg and Phil setting up for the cup. "Herc!" said Donald and Goofy. Hercules turned and he saw Donald and Goofy. "Donald!, Goofy,Glad to see you again!" Hercules called back as he approached them and hugged them. He then noticed Terra, Aqua and Ven. "No way! Terra, Aqua, and Ven, it's been ages since i last saw you guys" He said.

"Hey Herc. Glad to see you become a True Hero." said Ven after shaking his hand.

"You've gotten stronger it seems." Terra said noticing his muscular figure.

"Yeah and i have you to thank for that for being my role model" said Hercules as he noticed that Sora wasn't with the group. He remembered what his father told him. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Sora." He said sadly.

"How did you find out Herc?" asked Namine.

"My dad who is a good friend with Yen Sid told me and so in honor of Sora. we opened the Sora Cup in honor of him" said Hercules

"Hercules. Sora's alive" said Riku. he was still glad to hear that his best friend was alive.

"He's alive but where is he?" asked Herc glad to hear his friend was alive. "We don't know and were looking for him" said Kairi holding Skye's and Kari's hands. Both of them looked at Hercules with curious eyes. Hercules noticed that they bare resemblance to Sora and he asked. "Are they?"

Kairi nodded to him as she said. "This is Skye and Kari. Skye, Kari this is Hercules. Another friend of your daddy."

"Hi there kids. Nice to meet you." said Hercules on his knees

"Wow your really big?" muttered Skye as Kari hid behind him. "She's a little shy towards new faces." Kira giggled.

"That's alright," said Hercules as the other kids came to him and they gave him their names."Are you a hero like Daddy?" asked Kari.

"Yes i am, In fact i got something for you kids." said Hercules as Phil brought out Action figures of Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Wow we got Action figures" said Donald looking at his action figure.

"Kinda cool huh Donald" Goofy said holding his own action figure.

Kairi held an action figure of Sora. She smiled as she noticed Skye and Kari got one each. both of them were holding the figures close wishing to see their father for real. "Hey, you guys should register for the Sora Cup." said Phil.

"What do you guys say. Wanna register for the Sora Cup?" asked Lea.

The guardians nodded as they went to get registered. Phil then wanted them to train for the Sora Cup so they paired up with each other. Kira and Daphne had the kids in the stands as they watch them train. Everyone had indeed split into teams. Steve trained with Ty and Tim, Aqua and Kairi had a friendly spar. Riku and Terra spared as well. Roxas and Ven spared against Xion and Lea. the dragons took the chance to nap around. Hiccup and Astrid trained with their weapons. Fishlegs read the dragon manual. The twins fought each other as usual. Meanwhile deep in the Underworld, the Lord of the Dead Hades was fuming. "I can't believe this. My plan failed three times All because of Blunderboy and of the brat with the Keyblade."

Hades turned red and burned up part of his chambers. His goons Pain and Panic were cowering in fear.

"Will you calm down?" Pete told him. "Remember, Herc the Jerk's hosting a tournament! That'll be your chance in taking him down!"

"Perhaps you're right." Hades chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Pete asked.

"Same plan that it's always been: Kill Hercules once and for all and take over Olympus." Hades laughed evilly. He was glad he was able to revive his trusted followers. The Titans.

The next day after their training, the gang was ready to compete in the tournament. In the first round, it was Terra against Riku. The two approached the stadium with the crowd in a great roar. Hercules looked around for Meg.

" _I wonder where she is?_ He thought to himself.

"Go Daddy!" cheered their sons.

"Let's give our sons the best fight ever" said Terra holding Ends of the Earth.

"More than gladly." said Riku holding Braveheart. The two keyblade masters charged at each other and clashed with their weapons. It was a long fight and in the end it was Riku who was the victor.

"Good match Riku" said Terra after Riku helped him up. "Same with you Terra" said the silver haired man as they joined the others. The next matches went off without a hitch. Steve and Tim vs Ty and Mulan.(victor Steve and Tim). Kairi vs Xion(victor Kairi). Aqua vs Ven(victor Aqua), Lea vs Roxas (victor Roxas). Hercules ended up facing his old foe Nessus and he was sent flying into the air.

"You all did great out there" said Phil after the final match.

"Yes you guys were great out there." said Hercules.

"Thanks Herc, Phil" said Steve.

"Aw, how touching." said a voice.

"Who s there?" Hercules exclaimed as he and the rest of the gang ran to the stadium.

Hades appeared in a cloud of smoke next to Nero and Aqua.

"Well, look who's back. Darkboy and Blue Bird." Hades said to them.

'Hades" growled Terra holding Ends of the Earth.

He then turned his attention to Hercules. He said "Hello Blunderboy."

"What do you want Hades?" Hercules demanded.

"Hey chill, I just came to tell you something." Hades said with a smirk.

"What?" Ven exclaimed.

Hades snapped his fingers and Meg appeared next to him restrained.

"Hercules!" Meg said muffled.

"Let her go Hades!" Riku told Hades as he pointed Braveheart at him.

"Enough games Hades! Let Meg go!" Hercules told Hades.

"I will. If you want to make a deal that is." Hades said with an evil grin.

"Don't listen to this bozo! He ain't scary."Snotlout told Hercules. he has never met the god of the underworld before.

"Not scary am I? HOW'S THIS FOR SCARY?" Hades said to Snotlout as he turned red and made Snotlout jump out of his pants, literally. He was in Astrid's arms who then dropped him onto the ground.

"What kind of deal do you want to make with Herc?" Nero asked crossing his arms.

"Simple: I'll let Meg go, if he gives up his powers for 24 hours that is." said the lord of the dead.

Hercules thought long and hard about the offer.

"You gotta swear she won't be harmed!" Hercules warned Hades.

"Sure, but if she does, the deal's off."

The two shook hands and Hercules felt a pain going through his body. Soon the godly strength he had was gone. He was reduced to being a mortal. Meg was free from her restraints and ran to Hercules.

"This isn't good." Phil said worried.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mountain to rule!" Hades said as he left by smoke.

"You okay Wonderboy?" Meg asked Herc.

"I think so." He replied weakly.

"Now what?" Ven asked.

The gang then felt a tremor in the ground.

"What was that?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"MONSTERS!" cried a man who ran into the stadium.

The spectators heard this and screamed and ran in fear.

"Everyone calm down! We'll handle this mess!" Phil told the audience, trying to calm them down.

"Guys! We gotta go to town now!" Terra told everyone as they followed him.

They arrived in Thebes only to find a Cyclops destroying the city. It was calling out Hercules s name. Kira and Daphne stayed behind to keep the kids safe as did the dragons.

"HERCULES! COME OUT, FACE ME!" The one-eyed monster roared as he smashed a building.

"Tall, dark, and ugly, my favorite kind of monster!" Roxas said cracking his neck.

"Let me handle him." Hercules weakly said.

"There's no way you can fight him like this Herc!" Aqua told him.

You're gonna kill yourself!" Meg said, trying to stop Hercules.

"If he wants a fight, then I'll give him one." he said.

The Cyclops looked down, saw Hercules and began to fight him. Hercules was getting badly beaten by the cyclops since he doesn't have his strenght.

"What do we do?" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup noticed a burning cart and he said. We use one of the burning pieces of wood and give it to Hercules."

"How?" Riku asked.

"We distract him that's how!" said Nero.

"Ruff, Tuff, go over there and make him mad" said Hiccup.

"Oh i'm way more annoying than her" said Tuffnut making Ruffnut kick him in the shin. "Ow my kneecap. That's new, i liked it." he said holding his knee.

"Guys!" shouted Astrid annoyed with the twins.

"Barf, Belch!" said The twins as they mounted their Zippleback. They flew around the Cyclops head. They shouted. "Buttelf,

"Head Troll!"

"Bride of Grendel!" shouted the twins taunting the Cyclops. The Cyclops was distracted by the twins taunts. "Herc!" shouted Riku as he tossed the burning piece of wood to him.

Hercules caught it and managed to hit it in the eye. The Cyclops roared in pain while Terra, Ven, and Aqua found some rope and tied his legs together, which made him fall down a deep gorge. Herc looked down as it fell. What he didn't know was that a loose pillar started to fall on him.

"Hercules look out!" shouted Meg.

Meg pushed Hercules out of the way as she was crushed by the pillar.

"Meg! NO!" shouted Hercules.

Hercules started to pick up the pillar and a small light began to surround him and he held the pillar up high.

"What happened?" He wondered.

"Ha-Hades's deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Meg told him weakly.

The rest of the gang hurried to Hercules and Meg s location.

"Oh no!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aqua asked.

"Ill try to heal her." Namine said as she summoned her Keyblade Oathkeeper. She began working her magic on her wounds. "Phil,Daphne, Kira. stay with Meg, i'm going to stop Hades and free the Olympians! Who's with me?" Hercules shouted holding his sword up high.

"Were with yah Herc!" said Nero holding Power Savior. The other guardians nodded to him as Aqua, Terra and Ven summoned their gliders. The rest of the gang whistled for their dragons and mounted them. They took flight towards Olympus.

While Hercules made his way to Mount Olympus, the Heartless had the gods all in chains and Zeus was restrained head to toe by the Ice and Lava Titan's breaths.

"When I get out of this-"

"I'm giving the orders around here Boltboy." Hades said as Zeus's voice was cut off as he was completely encased in a frozen lava tomb. He summoned a martini and took a drink.

"Don't get too comfortable Hades!" shouted Ven. Hades spat out his drink and he looked furious to see Hercules and the gang on their way. Donald and Goofy saw the Titans. "Aw phoey, not these Guys again!" whined Donald

"How many times is he going to revive them?" asked Goofy.

"Don't worry guys this time you have plenty of help to take them down. " said Mickey as they got closer.

"GET THEM!" shouted Hades.

The Lava Titan started belching huge globs of lava toward them. "Evasive maneuvers gang!" shouted Nero as they dodged the Lava Titan attack. Hades was then covered in Lava as he shouted." Get them! Not me!"

The Ice Titan fired its ice breath at them. Skyshadow used his lightning to block most of the lighting as the dragons fired their fire base attacks at the Ice Titan. The ice titans breath froze Hades who wasn't too happy to be frozen. "Guys split up and lets each take on a Titan!" shouted Riku.

"I'll handle the Lava Titan!" Kairi shouted as she and Skyshadow flew towards the Lava Titan. Kairi and Skyshadow flew circles around the Lava Titan's head, blasting its face with blizzard and water spells. It bellowed and swiped at her like an annoying fly. Skyshadow fired his lightning at the Titan making it groan in pain

"We'll handed the Heartless!" said Hiccup as he and the riders flew to take care of the heartless and to free the other Olympians. Hiccup used Berkian Crest to destroy the Olympian's chains.

"Thanks for the help young warriors!" The God of War Ares said to them.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone was gonna save us. Thanks man!" Hermes added.

"No problem at all" said Fishlegs as Astrid took out several Satyrs with her axe. Lea and Aqua focused on the Ice Titan hitting it with Fire spells but the ice would just reform where they struck. Riku and Terra worked together against the Rock Titan taking out chunks of rock on the titans legs and its two heads. Goofy and Donald assisted Mickey with a horde of Hook bats, Hammer Frames and Minute Bombs.

"Man these guys are strong!" said Steve as he blocked a Satyrs punch.

"Your telling me" said Mulan using Hidden Dragon on an Air Soldier and Mushu fired his fireball at a Wyvern.

"Come on lets get them!" shouted Ty as he blocked an armored knights sword and he pushed it back. Tim was then lunged on by shadow heartless and he was bitten on the shoulder. "TIM!" shouted Steve and Ty as they freed their brother from the shadow heartless. The fought off the heartless and saved their brother. "Tim, you alright?" asked Steve. He noticed the darkness on his bite. "My shoulder hurts." he mutters as The brothers pull him back to Blazeburn. Nero and Roxas fought back to back against large bodies. Roxas ducked under a punch before he stabs the large bodie in the back with his keyblade. Nero tossed his keyblade at air soldiers before they can regroup/

The Wind Titan sucked up some of the other titans powers and tossed projectiles of Fire, Ice and Rock at the gang. "Everyone Dodge!" shouted Ven as they avoided the barrage from the Titan. Hercules freed Zeus from his prison. "Thank you my boy." he said. . One of the gods tossed a large bundle of lightning bolts to Zeus, and caught them easily. He flashed them all a grin, and took off in the other direction. "Now!" He said to Herc, "Watch your old man work!"

""Uh oh." The Rock Titan said as he tried to flee but both of its heads were destroyed by the bolts, making it blind.

The titans began retreating sensing defeat. "Guys get back here and kick some olympian butt!" shouted Hades as Pegasus blew out his hair. "What is my hair out?" he said feeling his bald head. Pegasus laughed as did the dragons. Just then the Wind Titan appeared and began attacking our heroes. Hercules then grabbed it by the tail and forced it to suck up the Lava, Rock, and Ice Titans and with them all together, he spun them all around like a top and threw them out of the Earth and in the deepest reaches of space where they exploded.

"And this time stay dead!" shouted Donald.

"We did it!" Snotlout said happily.

"It's not over yet!" Hades said as he got in his chariot.

"What do you mean by that?" Hercules demanded.

"I would love to stay and chat but there's a friend of yours who's dying to see me!" He replied as he made his way back to the Underworld.

Kairi's eye grew wide at what he meant.

"We need to get back to Meg now!" Kairi shouted as she along with the others hurried back to Meg and those who stayed behind. When they got back to the coliseum. however,

"Meg.." Hercules said.

When he saw her, her skin had become pale white and she wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry Herc." Phil said sadly.

"There was nothing we could do..." Namine said.

"Meg..." Herc cried as he held her body and sobbed. The love of his life was gone.

Everyone had gathered around her and some began to cry. The kids went into their parents arms crying. "Im sorry Herc but somethings you can't change" said Phil with sadness.

Hercules stopped sobbing before he said. "Yes i can. Hades has gone too far this time."

"Herc's right! We head to the Underworld and get Meg's soul back!" said Nero. Phil, Daphne and Kira stayed with Meg and the kids. Tim's shoulder was healed but he felt strange. When they reached the Underworld. they found Pete waiting for them with Heartless.

"You punks ain't going nowhere!" He said.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"Didn't Minnie banish you?" Ven also asked.

"You bet she did! But luckily Maleficent busted me out as long as I help her out in her quest for world domination!" said Pete.

"I'll handle him/" said Roxas as he, Xion and Lea charged into battle against Pete and the Heartless. After making quick work of his heartless. Pete took that chance to retreat. "You runts! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Pete said as he left in defeat in a Corridor of Darkness.

"Come on let's go gang!" said Mulan.

The group continued though the Underworld and fought more heartless until they ran into Cerberus. "That's a big dog" muttered Snotlout.

"Cool it's got three heads" said Tuffnut.

"I want one" said Ruffnut.

Just then Hercules then jumped on one of Cerberus's heads and grabbed it by the ears.

"Everyone get on!" Hercules told the gang.

"Giddy up three headed doggie!" Tuffnut exclaimed as they rode Cerberus to Hades' Chamber.

Meanwhile inside his chamber, Hades was fuming over how his plan was frozen over. He shouted "We were so close! But then Meg had to go all noble!"

Cerberus, with Hercules and our heroes riding him, created a hole in wall. Hercules then jumped down and grabbed Hades by the collar.

"Let her go!" Hercules demanded looking in Hades eyes.

"Can't. Love to, but can't." Hades told him.

"And why is that?" Ty exclaimed.

Hades then showed them to a large eerie pool that showed millions and billions of souls, including Meg's. Herc saw her soul and tried to reach for it but when he did, he's hands rapidly started becoming old man's hands."Here's the thing. The dead stay in the river of souls" Hades said with a smirk. Hercules then had an idea.

"You like making deals. Take me in Meg's place." Hercules bargained with Hades.

Hades wondered in this thought."Hmm, son of my hated rival lost in a river of death. I don't see the downside so go ahead!"

Hercules then dived in and swam for Meg's soul.

"But you'll be dead before you get to her. That's not a problem is it?" Hades called out to Hercules.

"While Herc goes after Meg's soul, you still have us to deal with." Nero said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good!" Hades said as he powered up as a barrier went up with Tim, Nero, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Nero threw his keyblade at Hades but it only went threw him. Hades then threw a fireball at him but Nero casted Reflect to block the attacks. Everyone then used their own attacks on Hades but they only went threw him as well. They could only defend themselves from Hades's attacks. Kairi wondered, "How come nothing's hurting him?"

"It's because its his underworld." said Donald.

"Thats right here in the underworld Heroes are Zeroes. Comes with the Territory" Said Hades as he charged at them again. "Leave em alone Hades!" shouted Tim as he pushed back the God of the Dead. a familiar Aura was over him. Riku and Terra knew those signs. "Tim's using the Power of Darkness." said Terra

"Ohh looks like we have a new dark user. And he'll be a perfect candidate for Maleficent. " Hades said.

"Shut up!," said Tim as his dark aura covered him. His clothes changed into Armor much like Vanitas and Riku except he had the mark of mastery symbol on his chest. His hands was covered in Darkness as he raised his hands and fired dark purple lightning at Hades. Hades was thrown back at the attack. Tim then realized what he had did as his clothes returned to normal. His hands was shaking on using the power of darkness. **/what did i just do/** thought Tim shaking. Just then a bright light came out of the river of Souls. Everyone looked to see Hercules holding Meg's soul and right behind him was the Hero's Crest keyblade. "A keyblade!" shouted everyone. He had finally become a god.

"Hercules did it. He's now a god." Donald said with a smile

Hades was fuming now realizing his plans were doomed. He said "Come one Herc you can't to do this do me come on-"

Hades was interrupted as Hercules punches Hades into the river of souls. The others then looked down as they saw Hades trying to fight off the souls that was on him.

"Hey I don't feel good. I think I feel a little flushed!" Hades faintly said as he was drained down into the deepest part of the pool.

"Hades isn't going to be happy when he gets out of there!" Panic worried exclaimed.

"You mean IF he gets out!" Pain reassured him.

"If. If is good!"

The two goons then noticed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stare at them and they fled in fear of being next to join Hades. "Herc you did it!" your a god now!" said Ven as Hercules came to them. Hero's Crest floated beside it's new master waiting for Hercules to claim it. Tim was standing still shaking that he just used the power of darkness. He knew what the darkness did to Terra and how he was manipulated by Master Xehanort. "Tim?" asked Aqua as she pulled him into a hug. she pulled back after he didnt return the hug. "Are you alright Tim?" asked Terra.

"Yes, i think so:" Tim half lied. He didn't like lying to Terra but he was afraid of the darkness. Terra shot a glance to Riku and Mickey and they nodded. Tim needed some time alone. The gang finally made their way back to the others , along with Meg's body. Hercules then placed Meg's soul back into her body, which then led her into giving a great big breath of life.

"She's alive!" Steve roared in happiness.

Everyone else cheered as their friend had returned.

"Wonderboy a god now, huh?" Meg chuckled a little.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love." Hercules said as he held Meg's hand. Kairi remembered that Sora did the exact same thing to save her life by giving his. Now knowing that he was alive but lost. She would do whatever it takes to bring him back to her and their children.

A small cloud appeared under Herc and Meg's feet and took them to Mt. Olympus. When they saw this, everyone soon followed by their dragons. When they arrived, a big celebration was given in honor for Hercules and his heroic actions. His father and mother Zeus and Hera, were standing by the Gates of Olympus waiting for him.

"Hercules, we're so proud of you!" His mother happily said as she hugged him.

"You risked your life to rescue this young woman, with the help of your friends of course." Hera said looking at the gang.

"A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. Now my son, you can come home" Zeus said to Hercules.

"Mother Father, i wish to stay on Earth with Meg. I know where i belong with her" said Hercules looking at Meg who smiled back at him. Hercules and Meg shared a kiss as the crowd cheered. Hero's Crest floated over to Hercules after he and Meg pulled away. "Huh? What's this?" asked Herc looking at the keyblade.

"It's your Keyblade Hercules" said Goofy.

"That one chose you as it's master" said Nero.

"Really? Never thought i would get a Keyblade" said Hercules as he took Hero's Crest and dismissed it.

Zeus then walked down to our heroes. the kids can feel his power from behind Kira and Daphne.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for you helping my son once again. You are all True Heroes" He said with a small glare to Phil who wanted to protest.

"Your welcome" said Hiccup.

"Now my son, You have been chosen by the Keyblade and it's clear you must go with them" Zeus said to Hercules.

"What do you mean father?" asked Hercules.

"Because the Children of Sora are in terrible danger. They are targets because they will inherit the power of Kingdom Hearts." said Zeus. he knew Sora was chosen by Kingdom Hearts but didn't have a chance to tell him before he went to fight Xehanort.

"Skye and Kari are in danger!, then i'll be more than glad to join you guys to help keep them safe and find Sora" said Hercules.

"Welcome to our group Herc" said Ven with a smile. Hercules looked at Meg as she hugged him again. "Be careful Wonderboy." she said.

"I will be back" said Hercules. Pegasus came to him since he was coming as well. A bright light came as the Keyhole revealed itself. Hercules and the gang sealed it so his world would be safe from the said goodbye to Phil although he told herc to not slack off on his training and he would let them know when the next games were beginning. The gang board the Goliath and Hercules was impressed with the ship. "Nice ship." he said as he took a seat.

"Thanks, say Hiccup why don't you take us out" said Mickey.

"I'll be more than glad too" said an excited hiccup. Toothless and Astrid rolled their eyes at him as he took the wheel as the Goliath flew away from Olympus.

 **/unknown world./**

"You know your mission?" spoke the cold voice of Garzen sitting on his throne. Right in front of him was an armored female with dark black hair and emotionless eyes. Her skin was very pale. "Yes my master, Kill the Boy and take the princess of heart" She said.

"Good, and by completing this task. I will give you what you seek" spoke Garzen.

"Yes my lord" She said with a bow as she left the dark chamber. Zoran appeared next to his master. He said. "What happens if she breaks free from our control?"

"No matter, as long as she kill's the Heir of Kingdom Hearts so none can stand in my way" said Garzen.

Zoran bowed to his master as he left the man alone in the chamber.

/ **Castle that never was/**

"Pete!, what news do you bring from Olympus" said Maleficent sitting in her new throne. Gathered around her was her new villains council which held several villains from other worlds. Xyan Shu sat next to the Dark Lion and a Lioness. the lion was none other than Scar. Simba's evil uncle. "Hades got defeated by the brats" said Pete.

"Such a shame, I hoped he would have come around eventually' said Maleficent.

"What is the plan Maleficent, i have an Empire to rule?" asked an older looking women.

"Patience Yzma, I had just learned that the children of Sora are connected to Kingdom Hearts. We take them and the power of all worlds will be ours" said Maleficent.

"But the only problem is to get to them. The seventh princess of heart will guard them with her life." spoke a hamster like alien.

"Them we shall capture her as well. She too is a princess of heart and all is according to plan Dr. Gerbil" said Captain Hook.

"IT"S DR. JACQUES VON HAMSTERVIEL! I AM NO GERBIL!:" shouted Hamsterveil.

"Exactly Hook. in the meantime, i want to continue to search for the Book of Prophecies." said Maleficent.

"Yes yes very well. If you excuse me. I have a new coat to prepare" said Cruella De vil as she vanished into a dark corridor.

"And i must get my hands on Triton's Trident" said a skinnier being much like Ursula, her name was Morgana and she as Ursula's sister. She too vanished into a dark corridor.

"Cassiem is expecting me to return to find that Blasted Oracle although i think it's just a waste of time." said A man with a golden claw as he stood up. his name was Sa'luk and he was a member of the forty thieves..

"I have to meet with my friends on the other side" spoke Dr. Facilier as he was the next one to go.

"And i must prepare to kill Simba and take back what's mine" spoke the lion as he and the lioness left the castle.

"Pete in the meantime. Gather more allies" said Maleficent as pete left the castle leaving her alone.

 **/Keyblade Graveyard/**

"This place is a dump!" shouted Gula as the Foretellers were now meeting in a dusty castle that Briag had found.

"Well sorry, this is the only place i can find for us Gula" spoke Briag as he sat at the head table.

"Do you have a plan or not Luxu?, the guardians of Light are gathering allies as is the Witch" spoke Ira.

"Yes, yes, thanks to the fact that an Heir of Kingdom Hearts was born. Every faction is going to target the Guardians to kill the boy for his power. So we will wait until the right time comes and we take them all out so no one can stand in our way to gain Kingdom Hearts." said Braig.

"And then we can shape the worlds to our taking" said Aced. Invi looked at her comrades before she said "Those guardians will be doing everything in their power to stop us."

"Well thanks to Xehanort, their strongest warrior is dead because he sacrificed himself to save the girl" said Braig holding the Gazing Eye.

"In the meantime, we will try to gather support for our cause." said Ira.

"Agreed." said The Foretellers as their meeting came to an end.

 **/Daybreak Town/**

Ephemer had just appeared from his portal. waiting for him was Laruiem, Skuld, Brain and Elrena "Any sign of Ava?" asked Skuld.

"No sign of her anywhere but i found out where Ven is" said Ephemer.

"Yes, He's with the Guardians of Light. Let us go to our old friend" said Brain as the four headed out to find their friend.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a split world as it will be Atlantica with Sora and the guardians. unfortunately no reunion yet for Sora and Kairi.**


	11. Atlantica Part 1

The Goliath flew in the ocean between with Hiccup at the wheel. The kids were in the playroom playing except for Skye. He knew he was bringing trouble and bringing all his friends and his mother into it . "Skye?" Kari said noticing her twin was sad. "Hey Kari, i don't feel like playing." said Skye.

"Are you sad?" asked Kari

"A little, i don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." said Skye looking outside the window at the passing stars.

"Me too Skye." said Kari taking a seat beside her brother watching the stars. Skye noticed Kari was holding the action figure of their daddy. "Daddy's out there and he's all alone" said Kari

"Maybe we can find him" said Skye.

"But how, Mommy said there are many worlds out there and we wouldn't know where to begin." said Kari.

Just then their grandma came into the room. "Alright Kids. come along we are at our next destination." She said as she grabbed Skye's and Kari's hands.

The gang was all gathered in the bridge looking at the new world before them. "It's Atlantica!" said Donald.

"Gee i wonder how Ariel is doing" said Goofy.

"Do we have to become Merpeople in this world?" asked Lea. Since he was a fire elemental he hated water.

"Nope, Ill just teleport us onto land. The last time we were here was when he help Ariel fall in love with the human prince Eric." said Goofy.

"I set our teleporter. Let's disembark" said Donald as the gang soon found himself right on a deck of a ship. Donald and Goofy noticed a wall was built around the palace of Prince Eric. "That wasn't here the last time" said Goofy.

"Donald? Goofy? Is that you?" asked a voice. The group looked to see a women with red hair in a dress. Beside her was Prince Eric and floating in the water was King Triton holding his Trident. "Ariel!" said the two. Ariel, Donald and Goofy hugged each other. "It's been a while." Ariel said to her friends after the broke apart.

"You got legs now. How did that happen" said Donald.

"It's a long story" said Ariel when she noticed that Sora wasn't with them. "Where's Sora?"

"Were looking for him." said Goofy as he told her about the Keyblade war and Sora sacrificing himself to save Kairi and his unborn children. "We just learned that he's alive and were all looking for him" said Riku. Ariel looked at Skye and Kari and she knelt down to look at them. "Hi here, My name is Ariel, your daddy was a good friend of mine" She said with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Sky" said Skye

"And im Kari" Kari said to Ariel. The rest of the children introduced themselves to Ariel as well as did the gang.

"Then perhaps you all can help us out as well since your here." said King Triton.

"What's wrong?" asked Namine.

.Ariel said sadly. "Our daughter Melody ran away recently.'

"Your daughter? Does that mean that…." Asked Donald

"Yes Donald, we're married." said Ariel holding Erics hands as he kissed her cheek.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in unison

"Congratulations!" said Kairi and the girls.

"Sorry we didn't make it to the wedding" said a sad Goofy.

"No need to apologies. You guys had your hands tied with your own problems. " said Ariel.

"Why would Melody run away?" asked Aqua.

"Then we best start our tale from the beginning." said Eric as everyone gathered around them. He said "When Melody was a baby,We all paid a visit to everyone from Atlantica."

"I was about to give Melody a special locket to remind that a part of her life belongs to the sea when Morgana showed up." said King Triton clenching his hands on his Trident.

"Who's Morgana?" asked Donald

"She's Ursula's diabolical sister." said King Triton.

""Ursula's sister?! Shouted Riku, Donald and Goofy with a shocked look on their faces.

"Who's Ursula?" asked Terra.

"An evil sea witch. I banished her from the palace long ago but she was still causing trouble." Said King Triton.

"Heartless showed up in Atlantica once and Ursula tricked Ariel into giving her the trident." said Goofy "But we stopped her."

"She came back again and tricked me again into giving her my voice in exchange to become human because I wanted to meet Eric." said Ariel

'But together, we put an end to her once and for all." said Donald.

"No doubt that Morgana was there looking for revenge." said Riku knowing her intentions.

"You are right about that Riku. She planned to kill Melody if I didn't give her the trident." said Triton.

"But we stopped her evil plan." said Eric "She then disappeared vowing that she will get her revenge."

'I was afraid that the sea would not be safe if Morgana was still around so I couldn't let Melody or myself go into the ocean.' said Ariel looking a little sad "But I found that Melody did go into the water because she found that same locket, I was being too hard on her so she ran away."

"Ariel" said Kairi taking her hands into hers. "You were doing what you felt was right. You are a mother and us Mothers protect our babies."

"She's right" said Xion, Namine and Aqua. Their hands holding their children's. "Then it's a good thing were here." said Nero "Don't worry Ariel, we'll find Melody."

"I have search parties all over the sea patrolling. I'm even going to join them myself." said Triton.

"I think you should go with them Ariel. You know these waters and you know our daughter." said Eric.

"She's a lot like you Ariel and if you found her, you could make amends with her and tell her the truth." said Donald

"It could be dangerous." said Triton

"Eric and Donald are right Daddy." said Ariel "I should have known I couldn't keep Melody out of the sea, it's a part of her and a part of me. I have to go."

Everyone agreed that Ariel should go to find Melody knowing that they were the same.

"Very well." said the sea king.

Ariel turned and hugged Eric who hugged her back.

"Bring her back home."

"I will" said Ariel.

"King Triton, can you turn us as well. " asked Donald as he and Goofy stood beside Ariel. "Wait i'll come too" said Kairi. Riku, Ven, Roxas and Xion also volunteered to help Ariel search the seas.

King Triton aimed his trident at them and in an instant. Ariel was turn back into a mermaid along with Kairi, and Xion. Riku, Ven and Roxas were turned into Mermen. Kairi had a pink seashell bra on and her fishtail was pink. Xion's fishtail was black and her seashell bra was black aswell. Riku had no shirt and he had a tail like sora only his was grey,Donald and Goofy as a octopus and sea turtle. Ven and Roxas were lookalikes except Ven had green fin like Sora and Roxas had a orange tail like Sora's. They all resurfaced near Ariel.

"Mommy wow your a Mermaid!" exclaimed Kari looking at her mother from the boat.

"I am Sweety. Maybe once this is all over we can all go for a swim" said Kairi with a smile. "Now you two behave for your Grandma now okay?"

"Okay" chirped the twins.

"I'll lead the dragons into the air." said hiccup as he and the riders mounted their dragons. Skyshadow was staying with Kira and Daphne to watch the kids. "Mulan, Steve, Tim, Ty, were going to help Eric with searching the land" said Nero.

"Aye." said the chosen group when they noticed that Tim was missing. "Hey Tim!, Where you go" shouted Steve.

"Steve, Ty, We need to let Tim work some things out on his own." said Terra now noticing Tim was on the shore with his head down.

"What happened to him?" asked Eric. Terra told the prince about what happened in the last place they were. "I see." said Eric.

"Tim just needs to think some things out. I'll stay close to him just in case." said Mickey. After all it was Mickey who helped Riku during his time in the darkness.

"Alright mickey but let us know if you need us" said Aqua after making sure Briana was asleep and in Daphne's arms. She mounted on Terra's Glider and they followed Hercules on Pegasus and the riders as they started to search in the air. Mickey went over to the shore and waited for his chance to talk to Tim.

 **/Tim/**

"Where did the Darkness come from" said Tim looking at his hands. "Am i some freak of nature."

"There is nothing wrong with you boy." spoke an elderly voice. Tim's head shot up as he spotted a ghost of an elderly man with no hair and a white goatee. "Who are you?" asked Tim reaching for his keyblade.

"I am Master Xehanort." said Xehanort with his hands behind his back.

"Xehanort!, as in the same guy who almost caused an apocalypse." shouted Tim tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"The very same, although it was too late for me to correct all that i have wronged including the princess of heart." said Xehanort as he slowly approached Tim. The older man stopped right in front of Tim. "Now tell me, Why are you afraid of the Darkness."

"I'm not afraid of the darkness." said Tim although he was trembling on the inside.

"Oh but you are, i can see it in your heart boy. Your heart is struggling to accept it." said Xehanort. "Like it told your master Terra. You're fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed or feared. It can only be channeled but letting that power overflow and it will corrupted you."

Tim was silent before he asked, "What must i do?"

"Accept the power you were given. Control the Darkness within you and let it turn itself into a new power." said Xehanort.

Tim felt a little better as he said. "Thanks, i needed that" said Tim.

Xehanort made his way to leave when he looked at Tim. "and do not worry about Sora. He will be reunited with you all soon enough"

Tim nodded as Xehanort vanished back to where ever he was. "Tim?" said Mickey coming to him with Daphne. He saw Xehanort and him talking. "Are you okay?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah. Xehanort actually told me what i needed to to.' said Tim.

"That's true. Now you just need to find something that your really care for. Riku found something to care for to use the Darkness and he has mastered it." said Mickey. Tim nodded to the king as they went to join the others in the search for Melody.

 **/A few days ago before the Guardians arrive./**

Sora flying though the Ocean Between with Luna when he felt the Egg in his satchel shaking. "Oh, it's ready to hatch!" said Sora looking at his satchel. When he was told it was ready to hatch. Emily told Sora to find a world with plenty of water since Bewilderbeasts were tidal class dragons and needed to learn how to swim at a young age.

"Okay girl take us there!" Sora said pointing to the closest world. Luna nodded as she flew in close to the world. Sora and Luna landed near a bunch of Glaciers and Sora dismissed his armor. He pulled out the egg and placed it down gently in the middle of the ice cave he found. "Alright Luna, looks like were gonna be here for a while." Sora said to his dragon. Luna nodded as she went out to find them dinner. Sora set up a Tent inside the cave and held his knapsack full of supplies he was given by Sarah. Luckily there was a small pool for him to put the egg. Sora went into the water and he looked at the egg. He gently sat the egg in his lap and rubbed its shell as he said. "Come on little guy you got this!"

It was then he remembered that dragon eggs explode so he quickly put the egg down, got out of the water and made a break for the exit but as he reached the entrance of the cave. he heard a small boom followed by clattering of eggshells. Sora then heard a coo sound as he looked at the newborn baby. swimming in the small spring, which was now surrounded by broken eggshell pieces, was a newly hatched baby dragon. To describe it there were two stubby little horns on the side of its mouth, the face was covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes above the eyes that looked like eyebrows, the back of the head has a mane-like frill coming out, a kings frill on the lower back of the head, a fish-like mouth, spines running down the back, beautiful glacier blue eyes and little fins on the sides that were 's coloring was white scales with a mix of Red, Blue and Green.

Sora slowly approached the newborn dragon to not startle it. When it saw him it tilted its head in confusion in the most adorable way. He held his hands up and gently said.

"Hey there little one. Welcome to the world. I'm Sora, a friend!" he said.

It still looked confused before Sora slowly got into the water and was right in front of it and Sora gently scratched its neck making it purr in content before climbing into his lap. Sora smiled and noticed that this Bewilderbeast was a female.

"You're going to fit in just fine." he said.

She cuddled into his chest and purred. Sora smiled and gently rubbed her head. Sora then heard something at the entrance. He turned and found Luna looking at the two curiously. Sora smiled and gestured her over while saying. "Come on over girl and say hello to our new friend."

Luna walked over and she looked at the newborn Alpha and the baby dragon looked at her. She let out a few growls and Luna warbled a greeting. "So what should i name you?" asked Sora looking at the baby dragon. The baby dragon looked at him with its curious eyes. "I know, i'll call you Glacea" said Sora looking at Glacea.

Glacea liked her name as she let out a puff of frost. "Glacea, welcome to our family." Sora said with a smile.

 **/A few days later, Right around the same time the guardians have arrived to Atlantica./**

"Come on in Glacea, the Water is great" said Sora splashing water around in his mermaid form. He noticed when he went into the water the first time he changed into his Mermaid form and he assumed he was in Atlantica. Glacea although was just born was already growing with each day. When she was born she was the size of a Terrible Terror. Now she was the size of a Monstrous Nightmare with her tusks about the size of a car. Glacea jumped into the water and she smiled inside the water. Luna watched them from a small iceberg with a smile. She spotted something not to far from her. It was a another mermaid but she had on a blouse and a Red tail. /who's that?" asked Luna as she noticed her human was busy playing with Glacea. She decided to find out more about this mermaid. She followed the girl. it turns out to be Melody.

"I can't believe that I'm a mermaid. "It's so great to swim freely in the sea. I really gotta thank Morgana for this." she said before going back to Morgana.

End of part one.


	12. Atlantica Part 2

**Back with Kairi and her team.**

"Donald, what you said back there was really nice." said Ven. After being taught how to swim by Ariel. they had made their way to Atlantica.

" You know, I can help when it comes to be encouraging." said Donald with a smile.

"You're also good at losing your temper and showing off." said Riku with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?!" said Donald shooting him a glare. Goofy and Kairi chuckled to themselves. Suddenly a small red crab named Sebastian was swimming along and noticed Donald and Goofy. He then swam over to them. "Donald, Goofy! I'm glad that your all here. Did ya hear de news?" he asked in his Jamaican accent.

"Yes we did Sebastian" said Goofy before he introduced the others to the crab. "This is Sebastian, King Triton's royal adviser and music composer."

"Oh, it's all my fault! I was suppose to watch her but I failed! Just crack me open and make a crab cake out of me, I don't deserve to live!" bawled Sebastian.

"It's okay, don't cry." said Kairi.

Kairi offers him a napkin. Sebastian took it and blows his nose.

"Thank you for dat miss. And who are you ?" asked the crab. The group introduced themselves to the crab as Kairi was last.

"My name is Kairi," said Kairi when Sebastian gasped. "Your dat Girl Sora likes. Where is Sora anyway?"

"Were looking for him and when we heard Melody ran away, we came to help." said Ven.

"Oh, i hope dat you find him." said Sebastian.

"Us too. Skye and Kari want to see him more than anything" said Riku.

"Who is dis Skye and Kari you mention?" asked Sebastian curious.

"Why there Sora's children. Skye is his son while Kari is his Daughter" said Xion.

"Sora's children. I wonder if they got der fathers singing talent." asked Sebastian.

"Sora singing?" asked an amused Riku. "Hey i will let you know that Sora has an amazing singing voice. I persuaded him to be apart of our junior play before he had to go take the Mark of Mastery" said Kairi defending Sora. Riku stuck his tongue out playfully and Kairi did the same thing.

"Anyway were getting off topic here, Sebastian, Since you were watching Melody can you tell us where she went?" asked Roxas

"She went out to de sea because she wanted to find out more about herself and the locket. You see, Melody has a problem with fitting in at her age. I don't blame her, when I was a teenager you couldn't get out my shell for nothing. I had this high squeaky voice and itty bitty little pincers.' said Sebastian with his voice a little high and making tiny motions with his pincers.

Donald and Goofy started giggling a little.

"What's so funny?! You think being a little crab is funny?!" asked Sebastian.

"Sorry, it was your face.' said Donald.

Everyone started to noticed and then laughed together. Ariel came swimming in the room.

"Now that Sebastian's here, we can start the search. I think we should split up." she said looking at the Guardians.

"Okay. Sebastian, Donald, Goofy and I will go west of here while you,and Kairi go in the east direction Ariel." said Riku.

:"well take the south side" said Ven as he, Roxas and Xion went in another direction. Unkown to them a spirit appeared right where they were just standing. It was a spirit of a mermaid. "It is only a matter of time before the Terror of the Sea is released from its prison. my husband and my daughters will be it's main target"

"I agree Athena" spoke another spirit of a man with dark brown spiky hair. "My son is the only one that can defeat the monster."

"Ryo, my friend, i hope you are right" spoke Athena as the two spirits vanished.

 **/For a moment. Sang by Ariel and Melody./**

Melody was swimming when she bumped into a Seal with her pups. 'Sorry" she muttered. The baby seals looked at her with curiousity.

Melody: _Okay get a grip, get the hang of this flipper._

 _It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper_

 _This way is left or which way is right?_

 _Well now I'll be travelling in circles all night._

 _Oh so this is forward, no problem._

 _I can't believe I can do this and more_

 _To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore_

 _Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam_

 _God see, this is me,_

 _Here I am!_

 _For a moment out of me, is alive and at home in the sea./_

 _She began twirling about like a ballerina and into a school of fish as she continued to sing_

 _Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand_

 _For a moment, life is cool,_

 _I'm splashing the world's biggest pool."_

She did the same movement Ariel did in Part of your World.

 _This is more than my thoughts ever thougth it could be_

 _Melody: For a moment,i: Just a moment, Lucky me!_

She giggled to herself while Ariel was looking around in her grotto and Kairi was still outside swimming around.

Ariel: _If for one moment I had shared with you all I sea wouldn't be a mystery, But why did you have to go?_

Melody: _Everything newer and brighter and bluer. And truer to life than before._

 _Watch me soar!"_ she swam underneath a whale and swam beside it. It smiled at her and she got on its back.

F _or a moment I can shine,_

 _Got a grin and a fin that works fine._

 _Melody: My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care if all of my curls have curled out of my hair_

 _For a moment I can feel,All the dreams I've been dreaming are real.  
_

Melody resting on a whale's back and holding her locket in her hand. " _Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song, For a moment, I Belong"_

Ariel: _I will find you my darling_

 _And the moment that I do,_

 _I'll hold you close my Melody_

 _And sing the song of the sea with you_

Ariel and Melody " _For a moment, Well Belong"_

/ **End song/**

Kairi looked and looked but Melody was nowhere to be found. She still loved being a mermaid though and continued humming to herself. She wondered how Sora looked as a Merman. Ariel noticed her and swam up next to her.

"Any luck Kairi?" she asked

"No. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find her." said Kairi as she looked at Sora's Wayfinder. "What's that?" she asked looking at the Wayfinder.

"It's Sora's Wayfinder. A charm you can call it. I gave him my good luck charm before we got separated and he gave me his." said Kairi.

Ariel looked at Kairi before she said. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Ariel what" said Kairi. Ariel whispered her secret inside Kairi's ear, she listened very closely. When Ariel was finished, Kairi was shocked."You had a secret crush on Sora?!"

"Well yes but I never did tell him that. I was afraid of what he would think. You see, Sora shared the dream I had to see other worlds."

"I also wanted to see other worlds too. But i wish i can see them with him" she said looking at the wayfinder. "That's great. Also when we had a concert once, Sora was amazing."

"Wow, no wonder you liked him too. His voice is amazing, his smile makes my heart skip a beat and he is very brave and always puts others before himself" Kairi said as an image of Sora came into her mind. She smiled to herself before she was snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah. Please promise you won't tell him when you find him. He's very lucky to have you in his life Kairi." said Ariel.

"No worries and Eric is lucky to have you Ariel" said Kairi with a smile. Both women giggled before they went back to find the others. Meanwhile, in a frozen ice cave was Morgana, Ursula's sister. She didn't look much like Ursula because she was thin with wrinkly green skin and had white hair like Ursula only longer.

"Everything is going according to plan Undertow." she said with a smile

Undertow was Morgana's henchman who was once a gigantic shark but got shrunk by King Triton's trident.

"It better work. I still can't believe you had Ursula's magic and you could have changed me back!" snapped the shark.

"Keep your scales on, I'm still reeling that girl in now all I need is to persuade her into getting me the trident." said Morgana

Melody came back into the cave smiling and hugged Morgana.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed to the sea-witch.

"I glad that you're happy." said morgana with a smile

"You bet I am. This is a dream come true." smiled Melody

Morgana gave a signal to Undertow then pretended to cry.

"What's the matter?" asked Melody noticing her friends sadness.

"Oh my sweet child I have failed you." cried Morgana.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Melody looking scared.

"I'm such a failure Undertow." cried Morgana

"You tried your best." he said. He handed her a napkin and she used it to blow her nose.

"I'm afraid that there wasn't enough magic in the potion to make it a forever spell." fake cried Morgana.

"Please, isn't there something you can do? I don't wanna change back into a normal girl." Pleaded Melody. she didn't want to return to the life in the castle with no friends or freedom.

I'm just not sure….. But wait there is a way." she said now beginning her plan.

"How?" asked Melody

"I could use my magic trident but it was stolen by a deranged maniac years ago." said Morgana creating an ink version of King Triton and his trident.

"I can get back for you." said Melody

"You would do that for me?" asked Morgana

"Yes and if I do, will you make me into a mermaid forever?" asked Melody.

"Of course darling. Here's a map to go to the place where the thief lives."

Melody looked at the map and she was so surprised to see that it leads to Atlantica. She exclaimed "Atlantica?! It really exists?

"Of course. Who told you that it doesn't exist? Said Morgana

"My Mother." She said sadly.

"Well she's wrong after all, anything is possible." said Morgana

"I'll go to Atlantica and get your trident back. You can count on me! she shouted.

She swam off in a hurry, determined to get the trident.

"Good luck and enjoy those fins…While you still can!" she said as Morgana let out an evil laugh as Melody left.

Back at Atlantica. Kairi, Ariel, Ven, Xion, Roxas,Donald, Riku and Goofy met up with Sebastian and King Triton.

'We looked everywhere but she's nowhere to be found.' said Ven

"We couldn't find her neither. Said Riku

"This won't be easy." Said Ariel. She then saw a small yellow fish with blue stripes. It must be Flounder.

"Flounder!" she exclaimed swimming over to the fish. Who?" asked Riku

"Ariel's best friend." said Donald

Ariel hugged him but that little fish got scared and ran away calling for his Dad. A bigger fish came and looked at them

"Must be the wrong fish." said Roxas

"Oops, sorry." said Ariel.

That fish soon remembered their faces. He said "Ariel, Donald, Goofy?"

"Flounder?" said the three

"It is you guys!" Flounder said

"Flounder!" said the three

The four friends rushed over and hugged one another, Riku, Ven, Roxas, Xion, Sebastian and Kairi smiled to each other and swam over.

"I missed you so much." said Ariel

"Whoa, you're not a guppy anymore." said Goofy looking surprised

"You're just as big as I am." said Donald

"You can say that again. And who are they?" asked Flounder looking at the others. "Thats, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Roxas and Xion. there friends of ours" said Goofy.

"Nice to meet you all" said Flounder when several smaller fish like flounder swam past him and were playing with a clam until the clam hits one of them in the head. "Kids, what did i saw about playing kick the clam off the reef" He said to his children.

"Sorry dad" said his children.

"Kids" he chuckled when he noticed Ariel's sad face. He said " I'm sorry about Melody."

"Flounder I need your help too." she said.

"You know I always there for you." he said as the two hugged.

"T'ank you. We need all the help we can get mon." said Sebastian

"Right. We can't give up yet, let's keep trying." said Kairi. the whole group agreed. Flounder whistled for his children to come along as well and together, they began the search.

"Say Donald, a lot has changed around here since we left." said Goofy

You're right Goofy. Time must fly quickly in this world." said Donald.

. As soon as they were gone they never noticed a strange tentacle with a big eye in it. It's gaze on the gang. Riku felt something was watching them and he turned only to see nothing was there. Meanwhile on the frigid ocean Melody was on a whale's back trying to read the map she got. The whale swam through a seaweed patch that tickled his nose then sneezed and blew Melody off its back.

She was thrown off the whale and she was sent flying. Meanwhile Sora was stroking a sleeping Glacea who had tired herself from swimming. "Good girl" he said when he saw Melody flying towards him. "What the?" he said before he was tackled by the girl and both crashed into an iceberg. "Ow, Should have seen that coming" he muttered.

He looked over to the mermaid that crashed into him. She was looking at her map. "Oh no, my map, Now how am i supposed to get to Atlantica." she said.

"Excuse me but did you say Atlantica?" asked Sora. The mermaid turned to Sora and she asked "Yes, do you live there?"

"Not really, i'm a traveler and i don't stay in many places." Sora lied to keep the order in tact. The girl bought it before she nodded. "Anyway my name is Sora. what's yours?" asked Sora.

"Melody" said Melody

"Why are you looking for Atlantica, did you lose your way home Melody?" asked Sora.

"No, i ran away from home because my mother doesn't understand me" said Melody taking a seat next to him. Her fin in the water.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora with a raised eyebrow. The X-blade on his lap. His other gear was hidden because he didn't want to attract attention.

"My mother hates the sea. Ever since i was a little girl.i feel like the sea is apart of me but she wouldn't let me play in the sea." said Melody looking at her locket. "So i would sneak out of my home and go into the sea without her knowing but she found out and we got into a fight. This locket means something and i wanted to find out"

"I see" said Sora looking out to the sea. "Your mother wouldn't just keep you away from the Sea without a good reason. Melody. All parents love their children except for some who shouldn't even have kids. Maybe she suffered a traumatic experience while at Sea and was afraid you would suffer what she had to go though"

"I really never thought of it like that before" said Melody as Glacea purred in her sleep. Sora chuckled as he petted Glacea and Luna. "To tell you the truth Melody, even i was afraid of the sea once" he said.

"Really, how come, the sea is wonderful." said Melody looking out to sea.

"Yes it can be beautiful but in the same time. It can be very destructive" said Sora as he pulled out a Silver Dagger in a scabbard. "My Father My first best friend was the greatest person in the world. But one day, He went out to sea and the next day. He was nowhere to be found. I was four when he was lost to sea." he said looking at the dagger.

"Oh Sora, im sorry" said Melody looking at the merman beside her.

"Yeah, there doesn't go a day when i think about my Dad" said Sora looking at the sky. "But i do know that he is watching over me wherever i go."

It was quiet for a few minutes until Melody had to go and get her friends magic trident.

"Well i better go, i don't have much time" She said jumping back into the water.

"Wait, i'll come along with you." Sora said as he jumped into the water. Glacea and Luna woke up and joined him with Luna in the air. "Really," She said.

"Sure after all, were friends right?" asked Sora with a smile.

"Friends, i never had a friend before" she said as the three swam away with Luna following in the air. They then heard the noise of a penguin and walrus crossing the water.

"Mightier than a hurricane, braver than a killer whale,faster than a moray eel. It's the fearless adventures/explorers Titanic Tip and Daring Dash!" shouted The Penguin.

"Maybe they can help us reach Atlantica." said Melody as she and Sora swam over to the two. Glacea stayed close to her human.

"Say Tip, what are we gonna do today?" asked the Walrus

"As always my friend, we have our day full of adventures!" said Tip the penguin.

"But exactly where is the adventure?" said Dash.

"Well, it's…. uhhhh. I'm not sure yet but don't you worry Dash, we will have our adventure and return as heroes." said Tip.

"Then everyone aren't gonna laugh at us anymore and respect us has heroes." Said Dash with hope.

"You bet!" exclaimed Tip.

They continued hopping from ice to ice when Melody, Sora and Glacea popped out of the water.

"Excuse us" said Melody.

Tip and Dash screamed and hid behind a block of ice. They were scared of Glacea and Luna who landed on Glacea's head.

"You don't have to scared of us. We won't hurt you." said Sora looking at the two.

"Scared?! We were not scared! That was a basic maneuver." Tip said as a half lie.

Melody giggled while Glacea raised one of her eyebrows. Luna tilted her head confused.

"Hi, I'm Melody." said Melody.

"My name is Sora and this Glacea and Luna" said Sora introducing himself and his dragons.

"Hello. This is Tip and I'm Dash." said the Walrus introducing his friend and himself.

"Excuse me Mr. "I Spill My Guts To Total Strangers." You just blew our cover!" shouted Tip to Dash.. "Guys, I really have to be going. So, if you could please tell me how to get to-" Melody began until Dash interrupted her. "See, she's gonna leave and it's all your fault.

"Whaddya mean my fault?!" snapped Tip. from that moment a small argument started between the two.

"Guys?" Melody said.

"She's must be allergic to big walrus blubber!" shouted Tip.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe she doesn't like a bird that can't fly!" shouted Dash.

"You take back!" shouted Tip

"Guys?" said Sora. Glacea raised her eyebrow at the two creatures before them.

"And you walk funny!" said Dash.

"Then prepare to put your flippers up, blubber boy!" said Tip ready for a fight as he and Dash headbutted.

"I won't lose to some bird that can't fly!" snapped Dash.

"GUYS!" Shouted Sora and Melody.

Tip and Dash stopped their fighting and looked at Melody, Sora and his dragons.

Do either of you know how to get to Atlantica?" asked Melody

"Why do want to go to Atlantica?" asked Dash. Sora wondered why Melody wanted to go to Atlantica since she was a human turned into a mermaid.

"I have to get something that was stolen from a friend. If I don't I will turn back into a human." said Melody showing her tail to the two animals

"Well, that's a tough break sister! Let us know how it turns out."Tip said and about to leave but Dash stopped him and turned him around.

"We can take you."

"You will?!" exclaimed Melody

"We will?" asked Tip

"She's a damsel in distress. This could be our chance!" he whispered to Tip.

Tip gave it some thought before he said "All right were in. On to Atlantica! Our adventure begins!"

Tip and Dash dived into the ocean with Sora, Melody and Glacea following behind them. Luna flew low to keep her human in sight, their adventure to Atlantica began as they swam closer. along the way they talked about the fun of exploring.

"Being an explorer is no doubt, the best thing to be." said Tip

"It's must fun to explore new places around the ocean." exclaimed Melody.

"You bet Melody." said Dash

"So what do explorers like to do?" she asked.

"We storm every shore and seek the unknown." said Tip

"Then we come home as full time heroes." said Dash.

"I believe you guys can do it. All you have to do is be brave and never give up." said Sora. He too remembered the same dream he had with Kairi and Riku before the attack on Destiny Island.

"Hey thanks Sora. Just stick with us and together we'll make history!" said Tip. they then spotted a shipwreck right in front of them. "Whoa," said Melody looking at the ship. Sora's eyes widen as he recognized the ship. he whispered. "It can't be"

He swam towards the ship in a very quick pace. "Sora!, Wait up!" said Melody as they swam after him. Sora barged into the cabin of the ship and his eyes rested on the chair. Sitting on the chair was skeleton in a captain's uniform. the nametag on the uniform said Ryo Tanaka. "Dad" he cried as tears formed in his eyes. He dropped down with his head down looking at the remains of his lost father. Melody, Tip and Dash looked at the remains of the human and saw Sora crying. "Hey what's wrong Sora, its just a dead human. "Said Tip.

"No Tip, not just some human to me, It's my father" said Sora with his head down. he was still crying as Glacea purred not liking her human sad.

"Your Father!" shouted Dash.

"Sora are you a Human too?" asked Melody.

"Yes" said Sora rising as he looked at the three. "I am in fact a Human like you Melody. I have the ability to change form at will."

Melody, Tip and Dash looked at Sora with wide eyes before Tip said. "Sorry Sora, i didn;'t mean what i said."

"It's okay Tip." said Sora as he spotted his father holding a chest and a familiar weapon. In his right hand was in fact a Keyblade. The Ultima Weapon(KH1) Sora's eyes widen as he said "My Dad was a keyblade wielder."

Sora took the chest from his father's hand and the Keyblade. He opened the chest and he found a journal. His fathers journal. He opened the journal and he saw it was a catalog of his adventures. When he got to the last page. His eyes widen when he saw it was a letter for him.

" **To my brave Sora. My son and my pride of joy. If you have found this letter then it means that i am no longer in this world. To tell you the truth my son is that i am a keyblade master, I was trained along with good friends of mine. Eraqus and Xehanort. When you were born. I was the happiest man in the world and was so happy that Kingdom Hearts blessed us with a child even though your mother was Sterile. You were our miracle baby and are destined for great things. i wished i could have seen you grown up to become a man. Do not mourn for me my son. Let your heart guide you. It whispers so listen closely."**

 **Love. Dad.**

 **PS. should you ever find my ship. Inside a hidden chest in the deck of the ship is a device i found on one of my adventures and i want you to have it.**

By the end of the letter. Sora was crying tears down his face as he sobbed. His father loved him and he wished he could have saved him. _"Don;t cry Master, Your father is now with Eraqus and Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts."_ the X-blade said.

Sora looked at the remains of his father and he swam over to the skeleton and picked it up. He didn;t care as he swam up to the surface. Melody, Tip and Dash followed as they saw Sora go on a nearby Island in his human form and he dug a grave fro his father. His father's Keyblade as the gravestone as Sora stepped back. Tears still coming down his face. Melody, Tip and Dash decided to let him have his space. Sora pointed the X-blade at a rock he placed beside the keyblade and wrote a memoir for his faher. Once done did Sora sat there looking at the grave of his father. "Sora" spoke a voice.

Sora looked to see a ghost of a mermaid with orange hair and a crown. "Who are you?" asked Sora.

The ghost looked at him before she said. "My name is Athena. Queen of Atlantica, Former Keyblade wielder, the wife of King Triton, and Ariel's Mother."

 **End of part 2.**

 **So Sora had just discovered his father and the next chapter he will learn of his his father's demise. Meanwhile the Guardians continue their search for Melody.**


	13. Atlantica part 3

_The ghost looked at him before she said. "My name is Athena. Queen of Atlantica, Former Keyblade wielder, the wife of King Triton, and Ariel's Mother."_

'WHAT!?" shouted Sora as he stumbled back and landed on his butt. "Your Ariels mom!"

Athena nodded as she said. "Yes, i was killed by pirates when Ariel was very young."

"Sorry to hear that" Sora said looking at the queen.

"Aye she doesn't remember much of me but i've come to you for a reason." said Athena.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora as he crossed his arms.

"Your father was a good man. One of the very few wielders of the keyblade i called friend." said Athena. "And it is my fault that he is dead."

"How did he die?" asked Sora.

"Long ago when Triton and i were children. A creature named Morpheel was born and it devoured everything in its path until it was sealed up by Triton's father Poseidon and the Trident. Triton was tasked to make sure that the Terror of the Sea stays in its prison by his father."

"What does this have to do with my father?" asked Sora.

"After Ariel turned four. A dark keyblade master who went by the name Garzen attacked the prison containing the Terror of the Seas. the seal was almost done for but we quickly intervene and stopped it from escaping. Your father went to contain it from the inside and he succeeded. But after he manage to seal it up did the Creature using its destructive power to sank his ship and injured him too greatly. I tried to save him but i was too late." said Athena with sadness.

"No Queen Athena. I don't blame you for my father's death. He died a heroes death and i am glad he's my dad. Doing whatever it takes for others." said Sora. Athena smiled before she said. "You are so much Ryo."

"Like father like son" said Sora with a grin before he said. "But why are you here Athena?"

"It's Morpheel, it's trying to escape again and this time. There are no Guardians of the Sea to stopped it. I was the last Guardian of the Sea before my death. Please Sora. your the seas only hope" she said.

Sora looked at his father's grave before he said. "What do i need to do?"

"You must travel to where you fought Ursula. Her home is built where i and your father manage to seal Morpheel and defeat it before it can escape." said Athena.

"How do i find it?" asked Sora.

"My Keyblade can open the entrance." said Athena.

"Where is your keyblade?" asked Sora.

"It is hidden in Atlantica. It is in my daughters Grotto." said Athena. Sora nodded as Athena disappeared. Sora dived back into the water and he saw Melody, Tip, and Dash were still at the shipwreck of The Sleeping Lady. Sora swam towards the ship and he entered the deck of his fathers ship. He found the chest his father mention in his journal and he opened it. Inside it was a strange device with a claw connected to a chain with a handle. Sora saw another note inside and he read it.

" **Son, the device you see before you is called a Clawshot. It's a grappling device that can reach long distances and removes armor off enemies. May it be of use to you. Also there are some other things as well in this chest."**

Sora placed his new Clawshot onto his left hand as he saw it attach itself to his gauntlet. He pulled out a Silver Ocarina. "I remember this" He said looking at the Ocarina. His father would play him his favorite song when he was a boy. He also pulled out a bag full of bombs, water bombs and bug bombs. Sora also saw that his father had a small stash of treasure on his ship as he took it all and packed it into a chest. He shrunk the chest using a spell he learned on his month of self exile to train for Master Xehanort. He pocketed it and then he left the Sleeping Lady and he met up with Melody, Tip and Dash. "Alright, lets go" he said. The four left towards Atlantica .

 **/in the sky./**

"Anything guys?" asked Terra. He flew in his Glider with Aqua, Hercules, and the riders. "Nothing Terra. No signs of Melody" said Hercules.

"What are we doing again?" asked Tuffnut.

"I have no idea." said Ruffnut.

"Were looking for Ariel's daughter you guys" said Hiccup. Toothless spotted something on a small island. " **What's that?** " he said.

"What's what bud?" asked Hiccup when he saw what Toothless was looking at. Toothless descended towards the small island. The riders, Hercules, Aqua and Terra followed as they landed on the island. They saw the tracks of a dragon. "Fishlegs, what dragon tracks are these?" asked Terra.

"Bewilderbeast. Smaller but definitely a Bewilderbeast" said Fishlegs. Astrid then spotted a keyblade in the ground. "Guys" she said pointing to the keyblade. Everyone turned to see the keyblade.

"A Keyblade?. What's it doing here?" asked Aqua as she approached the keyblade. She then saw the rock and engraved on it read. It was a grave. " **Ryo Mitch Tanaka, Loving husband, Father and friend, May your Heart be your guiding key"**

" It's Master Ryo!" shouted Terra looking at the grave.

"You guys know who this is?" asked Fishlegs looking at the grave.

"Yes, he was very well respected by Eraqus and Xehanort. No one knows what happened to him and we feared that he was dead. And it's also Kira's Husband. Sora's Father was none other than Ryo Tanaka." said Terra pulling out his gummiphone. Aqua pulled out her Gummiphone to contact the land party.

 **/in Atlantica/**

The search party in the sea was meeting with King Triton when Riku's Gummiphone went off. Riku pulled it out and he held it so everyone can see it. "Riku here" He answered.

"How's the searching in the sea?" asked Terra.

"Nothing," said Ven.

"Were not having any luck either" said Nero on his phone. He called Kairi's phone as Xion called Daphne so they can all talk.

"The kids are behaving well." said Daphne with Kira near her.

"Anyway we found something that you all need to hear." said Terra.

"What did you find?" asked Mickey.

"We found Kira's Husband" said Terra earning a gasp from everyone. Sora's dad was found. Maybe he knows where Sora was.

"RYO, Is he alright!?, Let me talk to my husband" exclaimed Kira on Daphne's phone. Terra then said. "I'm sorry Kira but this is what we found" He said as he showed them the grave. Those who didn;t see the keyblade before gasped. It was silent until they all heard was sobbing from Daphne's phone. "My beloved Ryo, he's gone" they heard Kira cry. "Kira, i am so sorry about Ryo." Daphne said trying to soothe the newly discovered widow. She thought he was missing but it turned out he was dead.

"I'm sending Snotlout and Hookfang to get you Kira. well stay here and investigate a bit more." said Terra. She had the right to see the grave of her husband. Terra hung up as did Nero and Mickey. "Sora's dad was a Keyblade master?" said Roxas looking at the Keyblade.

"Aye he truly was" said king Triton with sadness.

"You knew him your majesty?" asked Sebastian.

"Indeed i did. He was one of the only humans and keyblade wielders i trusted. He was a good friend to Athena. My wife" said Triton with sadness remembering Athena. And the fact when Sora was here the first time. He didn't recognize the son of Ryo and he felt a bit guilty.

"Mother," said Ariel with sadness. What would Athena think of her because of her decision to keep Melody away from the sea.

"Come on we better keep searching for Melody." said Xion as the group went off to search for Melody.

 **/with Sora and Melody/**

Sora, Melody, Glacea, Tip and Dash had just arrived to Atlantica. "Wow, it hasn't changed at all" said Sora looking at the underwater city of king Triton.

"It's beautiful" said Melody.

Sora looked at Glacea before he turned to Melody. "This is where we part ways Melody. I have something to do"

Melody nodded to her friend as Sora and Glacea swam towards Ariel's Grotto.

Morgana was watching from her crystal ball and was thrilled when Melody found Atlantica.

"That's it my dear. You're getting closer!" she said with glee. Turning to her two manta rays, she ordered."Cloak, Dagger! Keep an eye on her and make sure that no one interferes with her return."

The two manta rays left to do her bidding. In Atlantica. Melody was admiring the ancient kingdom as she accidentally bumped into a merboy with blond hair and a green tailfin. She began blushing like made. "Hi." she said.

"Never seen you here before. What's your name?" asked the boy.

She was nervous as she said " Mel-mel."

Just then two more merteens swam to them. One was a sandy haired girl with purple seashell bra and a flower in her hair. Her tail was purple. The other was a boy with black hair and blue tailfin.

"Hey guys meet Mel-Mel. " said the boy.

"Hi" said the other merboy.

"You wanna hang out with us" said the mergirl.

Melody couldn't answer as Tip came out of nowhere. "Alright break it up!, nothing to see here. Move it along" he said as he made Melody move. "We have a previous engagement."

Melody looked back to the three merteens and they waved goodbye. "Maybe well see you later." said the boy she bumped into.

Tip scoffed as he said. "This is what happens when you bring a country fish into the big city."

The three continued to explore the city when Finally, they reached the palace. "Wow, Nice Crib" muttered Tip.

Melody saw merpeople were setting up the table. "Quick guys hide under here." she said. They all hid under a table and saw the trident.

"That's it.' she exclaimed

"Are you sure? Were risking our necks for a fork?" asked Tip.

Melody nodded her head knowing that was the magic trident Morgana wanted.

"So how are we going to grab it?" asked Dash

"First we need to think of a plan." said Tip

King Triton came into the room and sat in his throne looking very sad. He said "Still no sign of her. What am I going to do?"

"That must be the thief but he looks so sad." said Melody feeling a bit sorry."He doesn't look like one."

"Trust me, they never do." said Tip.

Triton looked at the sky. "Athena, Ryo, if you can hear me, please watch over her" he was looking at a picture of baby Melody. He noticed they were still setting up the table. "We don't got time for this!, I want every merman searching, Find Her!" he shouted as his hand made the table move. Melody. Tip and Dash hid under the table again. Melody hid behind a pillar close to the Trident. Tip and Dash made the table shack catching the sea kings attention . "Dash if this is the end. I'm sorry about that thing with the Blubber.' said Tip.

"And i'm sorry about the fish breath." said Dash.

"You didn't say that" said Tip. shooting him a glare.

"I was thinking about it" said Dash before they resumed shaking. Triton was about to move the cover off when A seahorse messenger came in to tell King Triton that his daughter and her companions have returned. He left his throne.

"Now's our chance." said Melody.

"Melody you go get it while Dash and I will be lookouts." said Tip.

Melody swam up to the trident, she thought that she shouldn't take it but took no chances. She held onto it and pulled it out. While doing so, the trident cut off her necklace and it fell off.

"Oh no, my necklace!" she said.

"Hurry, he's coming back!" exclaimed Dash

She had no choice but to leave it and get out of there. After she left, King Triton, Ariel, Kairi and the others came into the room.

"We looked and looked but she's nowhere to be found." said Kairi

"Don't worry. We'll find her." said Goofy

"Guys! The trident, it's gone!" shouted Xion. true to what she said. The Trident was missing.

"But that's impossible! No one can remove it except you or your descendants , Your Majesty." said Sebastian.

Riku then saw something shining. It was Melody's necklace as he picked it up.

"Ariel, is this Melody's?" asked Riku

"Yes it is. that's Melody's locket." she said taking the necklace from him

"She must have been in the throne room and took the trident with her." said Flounder

"But how could she have gotten here?" asked Ven

"It must be Morgana's doing." said King Triton looking upset and mad

"If she's like her sister, she'll use to take over Atlantica and all the oceans!" said Xion

"Then we better find Melody and the trident fast or it will be too late." said Riku. King Triton ordered a double patrol as Riku called the others and let then know of the situation.

Ariel noticed two manta rays leaving the room.

"What is it Ariel?" asked Sebastian

'I have a feeling that I know those two. Come on everyone, we got to follow them." said Ariel

"Report back as soon has you've found anything and be careful." sadi King Triton. Right before they can leave. Heartless appeared which consisted of Sea Neons, Screwdrivers, Aquatanks, Sea Sprites, and a new Heartless that looked like tiger sharks with black coloring. Jiminy dubbed them Blackjaws.

"Heartless!" shouted Kairi as she and the group summoned their weapons. Ariel went into her spin technique as she tackled several Sea Neons destroying them. Riku fired dark Firagas taking down an Aquatank. Roxas with Oblivion and Oathkeeper took down heartless after heartless with Xion following behind him with Twilight Blaze. Goofy spinning in his shell took on the Sea Sprites as Donald used his spells to cover him. Kairi avoided the jaw of a Blackjaw before she stabbed it in the mouth killing it. Ven used his Tornado spell to take out the last heartless. "Guys theres heartless here" said Ven.

"Morgana must have sent them to keep us here" said Xion.

I'll go with Ariel to track those Rays. The rest of you guys stay behind and help King triton" said Kairi.

"Got it" said Roxas as the group split up. Riku, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Xion and Roxas went with King Triton and Kairi went with Ariel to tail the mantas.

Meanwhile on the surface, Tip and Dash were jumping for joy celebrating their success. They noticed Melody sitting on a rock with the trident in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dash

Melody "It's just that all this time, Atlantica was never far away from home." She looked at her home for the first time in hours.

""This is your home?" asked Dash.

"It used to be." She muttered.

Tip said "It's a pretty cool place. But what's with the big wall? Were you trying to keep something out?"

"No. It was built to keep me in but never mind, let's go." she said with anger as they swam away.

"All right. Full speed ahead!" said Tip as the three swam away from the castle.

 **/Sora/**

Sora had just arrived to Ariel's Grotto. Glacea was behind him as Sora looked at her. "Alright Girl, stay out here for a second. I'll be right back."

Glacea nodded to him as he entered the grotto. Sora saw that it still had all the human stuff Ariel collected. He looked around the grotto until his eyes landed on the crystal Trident. "I wonder" said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key and pointed it at the crystal trident. A beam of light left the keyblade as it. A flash of light came and floating in front of Sora was the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade. Sora grabbed the keyblade and he nodded to himself. He swam outside and both he and Glacea surfaced. He noticed Eric's palace had a wall. "Strange?" thought Sora. Maybe things didn't work out with Ariel and Eric but he pushed that thought out instantly. He saw the love between them.

"Alright Glacea, lets go. We got a monster to stop" said Sora as he pointed Mysterious Abyss in front of him. The keyblade shot out of his hand and he and Glacea followed it. Luna was keeping an eye on Melody.

 **/with Terra's group./**

They had just gotten word that Melody had King Triton's trident and was no doubt taking it to Morgana. Kira was still looking at her husband's grave with sadness. She sat in front of the grave with her head down. Tears in her eyes as the rest of the group looked at her with worry, The kids were on the back of Skyshadow as Daphne was talking to Aqua. Hiccup and Toothless had just surfaced from the sea and told them that they found his ship. The Sleeping Lady.. "Looks like somebody already robbed the place. But i did find this" said hiccup holding a long black case. "It was hidden inside his desk." he said. On the case was a letter addressed for Kira. Kira took the letter from the case and she read.

" **To my beloved Kira. I know i kept many things from you. The truth is i am no fisherman, i am a keyblade master. I am sorry that i didn't tell you the truth. If Sora has not found my ship but if you do. I want you to tell him everything about who i am. Inside this case is something i found that will work for you and you alone."**

 **-Love, Your husband Ryo."**

Kira looked at the case and she opened it. She gasped as did the rest of the gang. Inside the case was the Dawn until Dusk Keyblade. Kira picked up the keyblade as it glowed in her hands. A bond formed as kira held her new weapon with pride. "Ryo" she said with a smile. Even after death he is always looking out for her.

"Come on we gotta meet up with the others." said Terra as they left Ryo's grave. Now Terra understood how Sora got the keyblade since he never received a proper inheritance ceremony. He got the ability from his father when he was born. Not from when Ven joined with his heart after his battle with Vanitas.

 **/back with Melody/**

Melody, Tip and Dash managed to get back to the frigid, icy waters and headed straight for Morgana's cave.

"You know, the three of us together make a pretty good team." said Tip.

"And once you're a permanent mermaid, we will be best friends forever and ever." said Dash with happiness

"Thanks guys. Let's promise to stick together no matter what happens." said Melody glad to have friends

"You betcha. We'll be inseparable!" said Dash

"And nothing will come between us." said Tip

Suddenly a shark fin came right in between them.

"SHARK! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!' they both shouted. They ran off scared out of their wits leaving Melody alone.

"Guys wait, it's just…" she said trying to call for her friends

It turned out to be Undertow doing it for laughs. He chuckled.

"Running away so soon boys? It just shows that some got it and some don't. Hey you got it! Congratulations sweetheart! Let's go, it's time to make some magic." said Undertow with glee

"But, my friends…." she began

"Forget them. Those two are a bunch of cowardly, spineless guppies. Come on already, you wanna be a permanent mermaid?" asked Undertow.

Melody decided as soon as she's a permanent mermaid, she'll go find Tip and Dash. So Melody and Undertow went into the cave. Meanwhile, Ariel and Kairi were following the manta rays from a short distance so they wouldn't be seen. They soon reached Morgana's hideout.

"Morgana must be inside that cave." said Kairi.

"Flounder, i need you to get my father" said Ariel.

"No way!, there's that little shark and those Manta Rays, i am not letting you go in there by yourself" said Flounder.

"I'll just contact them with my Gummiphone" said Kairi as she gave a call to everyone and told them where Morgana's lair was. Scuttle flew away to help them find it. Kairi, Ariel and Flounder swam towards the cave.

Melody was already inside the cave with the trident in her hand. Morgana was waiting in her chair.

When she saw Melody with the trident, she smiled a sinister smile.

"Welcome back darling! And you brought back the trident too, what a clever girl! Now all you have to do is give it to me and…" she said but Ariel, Flounder and Kairi swam in just in the nick of time.

"Melody NO! Don't listen to her" shouted Ariel

"Mom!" asked a shocked Melody looking at her mother. Both of them were shocked to see each other. "You're a mermaid?"

"Ariel, so nice of you to come. And you brought some friends too."

"So your Ursula's sister." said Kairi

"Why yes. But how did you know? Unless you were also the one who broiled and baked her!" snapped Morgana.

"Nope that would be my Sora to do that" said Kairi. Flounder and Undertow were glaring at each other. "Hit me with that thing. One bite and your shrimp toast." growled undertow.

"Bring it on Pipsqueak." said Flounder.

"So, all this time you never told me?" began Melody not believing her mother.

"Shame on you for keeping such a secret from your own daughter!" said Morgana placing her hands on Melody's shoulder.

"Please, give the trident back to me." said Ariel with her hand out.

"No. Hand it to me because it's for your own good." said Morgana

"She's lying! Don't listen to her!" shouted Kairi

"I have given you what your heart desires. She's the one you lied to you all these years." said Morgana looking at Ariel.

"I was trying to protect you." said Ariel to her daughter.

Melody snapped "By fencing me in?! You knew how much I love the sea. I can't believe you lied to me!"

"Melody...I'm sorry." Ariel said trying to hug her but Melody pushed her away and went to Morgana.

""Too late Mom." she said with a glare.

"Melody, NO!"shouted Kairi and Ariel. But it was too late! Morgana had the trident in her hands now, she let out an loud, booming laugh while everyone looked in despair. She had the ultimate power. She laughed."I am the commander of all the seas!"

She grabbed Ariel and Kairi by the tentacles. She wrapped them so tightly, Kairi couldn't reach for the Keyblade.

"Mom!" she cried.

Morgana held the trident right in front of her so Flounder had to protect her. "Your Mommy and her friend here were trying to protect you from moi. What they did was out of friendship and love."

She did a fake cry while Ariel was mumbling at her. She said with an evil glare "Save your breath! By the way, Melody has been a very naughty girl by stealing from her grandfather."

"My grandfather?" asked Melody shocked.

"King Triton! King of Atlantica and Commander of the seas! At least he was until a little brat came along and stole his only weapon that gives him the power." said Morgana.

"You tricked me!" she shouted

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Flounder.

"But i already have. You two will be the main course for my new friend." said Morgana as she grabbed them and tossed them into the cave.

A deep growl came from very far away. "He comes. The Terror of the Sea, Morpheel, come and accept this offering!" she exclaimed as she made an ice wall. "By the way sweetie, your time as a mermaid is almost up. Catch you all later! I've got bigger fish to fry!"

"Oh yeah! We got the power! We got the power!" said a very excited Undertow swimming after her. Melody crashed against the side and cried. "This is all my fault! My Mom and everyone is in trouble because of me!"

Flounder _looked at her with sadness. "Sora was right, Mom was protecting me from her and i didn't understand,"_ thought the girl as she cried.

 **/with Sora/**

Sora and Glacea had just arrived to Ursula's home and saw a huge crater. "Oh no. i'm too late" said Sora. he then saw the trail of destruction left by the monster. Athena's ghost appeared. "Sora, you must hurry. Morgana has freed Morpheel."

"Who;s Morgana?" asked Sora.

"Ursula's Sister.' said Athena.

"URSULA'S SISTER!" shouted Sora shocked that ursula has a sister.

"Yes and she's tricked Melody into stealing the Trident. Melody is Ariel's Daughter and that is the reason why she was able to take it.. You must hurry!" she said. Sora was shocked he befriended ariel's daughter and he didn't know. He was angry that Morgana was using Melody like Ursula had used Ariel to get the Trident. _/so thats why Ariel kept melody away from the sea because of Morgana./_ thought Sora.

"Come on Glacea, were going after them and hope were not too late." he said as the two swam after the monster.

End of chapter 3.

 **Morpheel is from Twilight Princess as is the Clawshot. They belong to Nintendo. Next chapter is the finale for Atlantica.**


	14. Atlantica Part 4

Outside of Morgana's cave were Tip and Dash. They were sitting on a giant tidal wavelike iceberg looking very depressed and sad looking like they did something bad.

"Let's face it Dash. We're guppies, a duo of losers." sighed Tip.

"Yeah. The Amazing Tip and Dash: cowards/losers." said Dash also sad.

Then Tip got up and put on his thinking cap for a minute or so. He paced up and down looking serious. He finally arrived at a decision.

" Okay Dash, I thought of it for a while." he said to his friend.

" So what are going to do?" asked Dash

" We have two choices. We could live a long healthy life being nothing but cowardly, pathetic, good-for-nothing-, wimpy…" began Tip

"Worms?" said Dash finishing his sentence

"That's good. Worms or we could gather up all the courage we have, if we did have any and stormed the evil, spooking cave and become heroes." said Tip.

"Right… until they eat us alive." said Dash

Tip was optimistic at first but then looked downhearted.

" Your right. I don't know what to do anymore." he said with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a sparkling flash of green lighting. It roared loudly and sounded like danger was coming.

"Oh no. Melody is in there! She could be in trouble, she must really need our help!" said Dash.

Tip reflected on what Sora told him and Dash about being brave. With a smile on his face, he knew what to do.

" Melody's our friend and faithful comrade! And no one leaves their best buddy behind." said Tip.

" Let's go save our best friend! To the cave!" said Dash

" Tally Ho!" he exclaimed They sped off like lighting to go rescue Melody knowing that she believed in them. There was a shaking on the water like there was a seaquake. Up from the great depths of the ocean rose Morgana sitting on top of the icy gigantic pinnacle with Kairi and Ariel still in her clutches, wrapped up tight looking like they were mummified.

"All hail Queen Morgana!" she shouted.

She let out a loud laugh believing that she had won. Undertow was down below bowing and jumping for.

" I'm hailing! I'm hailing! Now will you change me back?! It's still a small world down here!" shouted Undertow.

"Nothing can stop me now!" she shouted.

Then she noticed a great giant brown ship floating into her domain. On aboard was Prince Eric and his crew along with Mickey, Nero, Steve, Ty, Tim and Mulan.

"Help is on the way!" shouted Scuttle.

Steve soon noticed where Morgana was.

"Look up! Over there!" he shouted.

Eric and them saw Morgana and saw Kairi and Ariel trapped in her creepy green tentacles. "Ariel!, Kairi!" he shouted.

" Well, if it isn't Prince Eric. Have you and your friends came to join the party?" she asked.

She then powered up the trident with maximum lighting.

" Because we're having a blast!" she shouted

She fired at a an icy archway causing it to collapse on the ship. Everyone abandoned the ship as it was sinking like a heavy concrete block. Eric grabbed onto a rope and swinged while the others jumped off.

" Are you guys okay?" asked Eric, looking a bit worried.

" We're fine thanks" said Ty,

There seem to be no hope at all. Then King Triton came, riding on his golden chariot along with Sebastian, Flounder and his army of sea knights rising from the waters looking proper and ready for war. Behind him was Donald, Goofy, Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Xion. The dragons all landed behind Eric with their riders. The children were on Skyshadow and Skye and Kari saw their mother trapped. "Mommy!" they cried.

"Morgana stop!" he shouted.

"King Triton! Oh please! Is that all the best you can? She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Release my daughter! Surrender my granddaughter and the princess of heart and I shall spare you!" he demanded.

"Oh….. I'm so scared! Whatcha gonna do? Throw something at me that like that ugly octopus over there or that crab?" she mocked.

Morgana laughed while Donald was boiling mad with rage.

"Ugly?! I'll show you ugly lady!" he quacked.

Goofy had to hold Donald back for he was if he said something unkind to Morgana, he would have been zapped and made into duck octopus flambé.

Undertow also laughed feeling mighty, even if he wasn't back to his original size.

"Face it Triton. You're all washed up! Uh-Oh!" he shouted.

Sebastian attacked Undertow and chased him pinching with claws.

" Take that small fry! I'm gonna teach you some manners!" he shouted.

"This is so great! Now I'M fish bait!" he said.

Suddenly, his luck has changed for Morgana shot a blast from the trident causing him to change back to his original huge self. "Oh yeah! Look out im back!" he shouted after he tried to eat Sebastian who manage to escape.

Eric drew his sword. looking fierce and angry like a warrior.

"Where's Melody?! What have you done with her?!" he shouted.

" She's meeting a new friend i made and he is very hungry" said Morgana.

"What friend?" asked snotlout when he noticed that the dragons were whimpering and scared. "What's wrong with the dragons?" asked Astrid trying to calm down Stormfly.

Triton's eyes widen as he shot a look to Morgana. "You didn't!, Morgana you just doomed us all." he shouted.

"Oh but i did, Morpheel come to me!" she shouted. The water began to rise as a giant red, grey and bronze skinned Eel rose out of the water. Tentacles were near the monsters mouth as it swam around Morgana's castle. Morpheel roared at the guardians showing another set of teeth inside. . "It's a giant Eel!" shouted Fishlegs.

"And dragons are afraid of eels" said Hiccup.

"Not to Scorcher" said Lea but even Scorcher was afraid of the eel. "The Terror of the Seas has been freed!" cried Sebastian. All the mermen cowered in fear of the monster.

"Morpheel, i leave you two offerings down below. Go and have a snack." said Morgana with glee. Morpheel dove underwater to go after Melody. . "No!, Melody!" shouted Eric.

"Oh you want to join your Daughter,That can be arranged."

Cloak and Dagger pop unexpectedly out of the water, wrapped both their tails around his feet and dragged him under in a flash! Ariel shrugged just enough to open her mouth.

"Eric!" she shouted. Scuttle then attacked Morgana's hair. "You are a very bad lady!"

Donald quietly climbed up the large pinnacle, waited for the right time and jumped at Morgana! He wrapped his blue tentacles around her face.

"Take that ugly sea witch! Hurry Ariel, Kairi and go while I got her under controlled."

Kairi and Ariel freed themselves from Morgana's tentacle and dived to save Eric.

 **/with Tip and Dash/**

Meanwhile, Tip and Dash were in the icy cave looking for Melody quietly but the peace and quiet came to a stop for out of the water right behind them, was Undertow the gigantic shark smiling a sinister smile and showing all his sharp, pointy teeth.

"Going somewhere boys?" asked Undertow.

Tip and Dash froze like statutes right where they were.

"Um…. Looking for a friend?" said Tip. He giggled nervously and Dash's smile turned down slowly. They knew they were in a big heap of trouble.

" It's been nice knowing you Tip, old pal." said Dash.

Then Dash looked serious like it was go-time. He jumped on Undertow's back and was holding onto his fin. Tip just stood there surprised and shocked.

" That was the bravest thing you've ever done Dash." Tip exclaimed.

"Hurry and find Melody while I'll hold him down!" he shouted.

Tip sped off has fast as he could. Outside of the cave, Scuttle and Donald were attacking Morgana. Morgana manage to hit Scuttle knocking him out.

, Donald was still holding onto Morgana's face. She panicked and struggled. Finally she pulled him off and strangled him.

"I'll teach you to mess up my face." she shouted.

"Your face was always messed up like your sister's!" taunted Donald

"Why you…." she snarled.

Donald quickly poked her eyes and she screamed and dropped Donald. He fell into the same spot where Eric was dragged down.

He saw the others and swam over to help Ariel and Kairi free Eric from the rays. Ariel and Kairi grabbed both his hands while Donald, Goofy and Sebastian slapped them. then Sebastian gave both of them a good pinch on their tails.

They screeched and their tails went loose but unfortunately Sebastian was still hanging onto their tails and got taken for a ride. "Goofy, Ariel, help Eric. well go help Sebastian" said Kairi.

Kairi and Donald swam after Sebastian while Ariel,and Goofy pulled him up. The sun was setting slowly, Melody soon felt strange in her stomach.

Flounder noticed something was wrong. "You okay?" he asked

"I don't know . I feel weird, something happening."

Her tail was soon disappearing and her two legs returned.

"Oh No! I can't breathe….." she said as she struggled to breath. She hold her breath and closed her mouth tightly. Morgana's spell wore off. Tip swam as fast as he could because Undertow was hot on his tail even though Dash was holding onto his fin.

"I thought you were holding him!" he shouted.

"I am! He won't give up!" Dash shouted.

Tip soon slipped on a mini iceberg and landed on Undertow's nose. He smiled very sinister.

"Oh boy. I'm in trouble. Nice Fishie" he said. Undertow was about to eat him when he felt something bite his tail. Dash and Tip saw Glacea had caught Undertow and lifted him up making the two fall into the water. . "Uh oh," said Undertow before Glacea tossed him in the air and ate him in one bite. She let out a belch satisfied with her meal. "You saved us Glacea." said Tip as Sora surfaced. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Melody's in trouble." shouted Dash as they dived and Sora and Glacea followed suit. Melody struggled to hit the ice wall as she was out cold. Just then Flounder heard a familiar voice. _"REDUCTO!"_

the ice wall was destroyed and in swam in Sora with the X-blade in his hands. "SORA!" exclaimed Flounder swimming up to him. "Flounder?" asked Sora as he hugged the fish. The fish hugged him back. "Look at you, your not a little guppy anymore." he said looking at his old friend.

"You can say that again" said Flounder as Tip and Dash had melody. Just then they heard a growl and they turned to see Morpheel snarling at them. "That;s a even bigger fishie" said Tip.

"Get Melody to safety. I'll handle him" said Sora as he got into his stance. Glacea made them leave despite Flounder trying to get to Sora. Sora dodged the monsters jaw as he swam around it trying to find a weak spot. The scales were like armor and magic wouldn't have no effect. Morpheel was on his trail. He planned to lead him away from Melody and the others.

Dash led the others out of the cave and back onto the surface while Kairi and Donald were catching up to the manta rays. Cloak and Dagger separated and were leading Sebastian into an ice pinnacle up ahead.

Quickly Sebastian tied their tails together and they got caught in the pinnacle and tied up.

"Kairi, Donald! You know what to do mon."

They both casted a Thunder spell and zapped the rays. They soon vanished into a vapor.

"All right!" exclaimed Kairi

"Hooray!" cheered Donald

"Nice one guys. That was solid." said Sebastian.

They high fived one another and swam up back to the others. They saw Ariel was holding Eric as Tip and Dash was with Melody. "So that's Melody" said Tim.

"FOOLS!" shouted Morgana. There was a sparkling flash that diverted everyone's attention for Morgana had the trident and there was no doubt that meant trouble.

"I have the trident now and the seven seas are in my command!"

Giant pinnacles rose from the water and together, they formed a icy fortress looking like the palace in Atlantica. She used the trident and started zapping making them bow before her. She zapped King Triton's men, Eric's crew, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash and even the gang. The Trident's magic was way stronger than the keyblade so they couldn't fight it. The dragons were still scared of Morpheel presence and couldn't do anything. Right before she can zap Kira and the kids. A pink sphere surrounded them keeping them safe from the tridents magic. The sphere was coming from Kari. Melody looked at all of them. Glacea went back to help Sora with Morpheel. Luna was also helping Sora with Morpheel. she cried/ This is all my fault, I have to fix this but how."

" **Don't give up Melody. Your family and friends need you!** " said Sora although he wasn't near her. "Your right i won't!, i'll save everyone!" She said. A splash of water came as a Turret of Water surrounded her. "What's happening" she asked scared of the water.

The gang was taken back at the turret of water. The turret of water went away to reveal Melody was alright but she was holding a Keyblade. The teeth was the Trident and the blade was her red mermaid tail. The hilt had a penguin and walrus on it and the keychain was her Locket. The name Loyal to the Sea came through her mind.

"A keyblade!" said Mickey trying to stand but he was still under the power of the Trident. Melody had been chosen by the Keyblade. Melody ran towards the fortress to stop Morgana. Then Heartless appeared which consisted of Spear Lizards, Powerwilds, Water Cores and Anchor Raiders. Sora still dodging Morpheel sensed Melody was in trouble. " **Glacea!, Luna!, help Melody, I got Morpheel."** he said though their bond.

She gasped at the creatures when she heard a female voice. _"Use your keyblade!, they fear it,"_

Melody gripped Loyal to the Sea tightly as the Heartless advanced to her. "Run Melody!" shouted Eric as he struggled to get up. Thats when Glacea landed behind Melody and roared at the heartless. "Bewilderbeast!" shouted Ty.

"That's the one who left those tracks!" said Fishlegs noticing how she was smaller than Icestorm.

"Glacea!" exclaimed Melody with a smile. Glacea purred before a screech came. "What's that?" asked Nero. Hiccup's and the riders eyes widen. Only one dragon makes that sound. "NIGHT FURY!" shouted Snotlout. A plasma blast hits some Powerwilds as Luna landed beside her sister dragon. She roared at the heartless. The gang was taken back at the Light Fury. "it's a Light Fury" said Daphne.

Luna never noticed Toothless as she roared at the heartless as she charged into the battle with Glacea. Glacea used her tusks to smack away the Powerwilds from Melody. She then let loose her ice breath on the water cores. Melody ran past Glacea as Luna tackled the Anchor Raider. She said with her mind. " **Go!, Were right behind you"**

Melody nodded to the two dragons as they fought the heartless. Large pinnacles on ice still rose up so they hopped from pinnacle to pinnacle. Morgana pointed her trident at King Triton and forced him to bow to her.

"That's it Triton! Bow down before me!" she said.

"No Your Majesty!" yelled Sebastian, "You mustn't!"

"I'm sorry Sebastian but I have no choice." said King Triton as he was forced to bow down. Morgana said holding the Trident. "Dreams do come true. See that MA!, Whos your favorite now!" she shouted to the sky. Thunder boomed as Melody reached the top. "I sentence you King Triton to OBLIVION!"

Melody jumped from her hiding spot and went for the Trident. But Morgana saw her coming and grabbed her neck with her tentacle. "Nice try Sweetheart."

"Really i was the distraction" she said with a smirk. 'What?!" Morgana exclaimed as she looked to see Glacea now looking at her. She was growling at the sea witch. Morgana looked scared of the Alpha dragon. Melody then grabbed the Trident and she climbed on Glaceas head. "This is for tricking me and trying to hurt my MOM!" she shouted.

Glacea opened her mouth letting lose her ice breath freezing Morgana. Glacea dived down with Melody on her head as she landed in the water. The Fortress collapsed with Morgana sinking to the bottom of the sea. "Now to get this to my Grandfather as she saw that everyone was free from Morgana's spell.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ven looking at the gang. After getting an affirmative from everyone did they all saw that Morgana's fortress had collapsed. . The gang turned to see Glacea swimming to them with Melody on her head. "She did it" cheered Hercules. The others cheered as well. Melody was about to step off Glacea when one of Morpheels tentacles came out of the water and wrapped around her leg. Before she can register what was going on. She was dragged into the water dropping the Trident. "MELODY!" shouted Ariel as she rushed over to the water. A Black substance covered the pool of water where Morgana's fortress was. "No. not my daughter" cried Ariel as Eric hugged her. The Terror of the Sea has taken their daughter. Glacea and Luna nodded to each other and dived in the black water as a barrier went up to keep everyone else from coming.

 **/Melody/**

Melody was scared as she was caught in Morpheels tentacle. It opened its mouth ready to eat her. /Mom, Dad, Grandfather, im sorry please forgive me/" she said in her mind closing her eyes waiting for it to be over with. Suddenly she heard a pained screech and she opened her eyes. She saw Sora with his X-blade as he cut the tentacle holding her in half. She was freed from its grasp. "Sora" she said but remembered that she was underwater and couldn't breathe until a bubble appeared on her head. "You alright Melody?" asked Sora checking her for injuries.

"Yes i am. Thank you" she said. Morpheel roared at the two as Melody said "How do we stop it."

"Im not sure, this things scales are like armor and i barely made damage to it." said Sora. that's when he heard the X-blade " _Master, look, The eye on the back of its head!"_

Sora and Melody looked to see a big yellow eye scanning for them as Morpheel swam around looking for them. "That's it, The Eye on its back is its weakness, We destroy the eye, we destroy Morpheel!" said Melody.

"But unfortunately every time i get close, that thing opens its mouth and it's like a Vacuum" said Sora.

" _Master, The Clawshot!_ " Said the X-blade. Sora's eyes widen as he looked at the Clawshot. The device his father found. "That's it." He said before he shot a glare to Morpheel. It was still searching for them. "Alright Melody stay close to me," said Sora as the Clawshot opened up and he aimed it at Morpheel. Melody grabbed his arm as the monster swam underneath them. Sora fired the Clawshot as the claw latched itself near the Eye of the beast. Both of them were pulled towards the monster as it thrashed with them on its back.

The eye looking right at them. "Take this!" shouted Sora as he stabbed the eye with his dagger. "And this is for trying to eat me!" shouted Melody hitting the eye with Loyal to the Sea. Sora and Melody stabbed down together as black blood came out of the monster. Morpheel screeched in pain at the three attacks as it manage to toss off Melody but Sora caught her hand. "Easy stay with me." said Sora as he looked at the eye of the monster. "This is for my Father, For Queen Athena and every living being you killed!" He said holding the X-blade as he stabbed the monster in the eye with the legendary blade. Morpheel screeched as Sora was drenched in black blood. Morpheel then began letting out lights as it roared to the heavens. "Oh no, It;s gonna blow!" shouted Melody.

"Go!, Swim to the Surface!" said Sora as he lead her towards the surface. He looked back to see that morpheel exploded creating a underwater portal. Parts of the giant eel went up to the surface.  "Oh no, there's not enough time" he thought as he saw Melody was struggling to get out of the water. He knew what he had to do. "Melody" he said.

Melody looked at Sora. "Come on Sora, were almost there!" she said.

"Do me a favor." he said looking at the daughter of his friend.

"Like what?" asked Melody as Sora looked her in the eye before he gave her his cheeky smile. "Say hi to your mother for me" he said.

"What?" said a shocked Melody as Sora said "WIND!"

Melody was then pushed towards the surface as she reached for Sora. but she blacked out and lost conscious. Sora then felt the portal was sucking him in. "well looks like im alone again" he said. Two roars was heard as Sora saw Glacea and Luna as they manage to get to him. " **Nope you got us"** said Luna.

" **Were a team Sora"** said Glacea speaking her first words. Sora smiled at his two dragons as they were sucked into the portal. The gang watched as the black water turned back to normal blue as parts of Morpheel came up. "I don;t believe it" said Sebastian stunned as was the rest of the merpeople. They all watched as Melody came up to the surface unconscious and floating in the water. Tip and Dash got her out of the water as Eric came to get her. He carried her towards Ariel. Loyal to the Sea was still in her hands. Melody regained Conscious and noticed her father was carrying her.. "Dad?" she said.

"Oh Melody, we thought we lost you." he said hugging his daughter before setting her down near Ariel. She flung herself onto her mother. "Mother, i'm so Sorry" she said.

"no Sweetie, we should have told you the truth." said Ariel hugging her daughter. The gang stayed silent watching the family. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I thought i would be a better mermaid than a girl" she said.

"Oh it doesn't matter if you have fins or Feet. We love you for who you are" Ariel said to her daughter.

"Not to mention how brave you were dealing with Morgana" said Goofy.

"Yeah, Absolutely" said Donald. The gang agreed with Goofy and Donald.

King Triton came with the trident in his hand. He said "Just like your Mother."

"Oh Grandfather." said Melody hugging the king.

King Triton hugged her smiling because he was glad to be with his granddaughter.

"Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join the merfolk and because you're my granddaughter, I'm giving a precious gift: a choice. You can come to Atlantica with me or you can return to your home on land." said King Triton with a smile.

Melody gave it some thought on what to do. Then she came to a decision.

"I have a better idea but first i have to finish a promise to a friend" she said looking at her mother.

"What promise Melody?" asked Ariel.

"A friend told me to tell you he said hi" she said looking at her mother. That made Ariel raise an eyebrow as some of the others did. "Who told you to say that?"

"A merman named Sora." said Melody. Everyone's eyes widen to what she said. "Did you just say Sora" asked Ariel.

"Yes, wait do you know him?" asked Melody looking at her mother. Ariel smiled with a tear ."Yes, He is a very, very good friend of mine."

"That's right, Sora help bust me and Melody from the cell Morgana made" said Flounder.

"Sora's Here!" said Roxas.

"Where is he?" asked Xion as they looked around.

"Melody where is Sora?" asked Kairi with hope in her eyes. Sora was here in Atlantica. Melody looked down before she said. "He defeated Morpheel and there was portal opened. He pushed me away just as the portal closed."

That made everyone sad. "So he's lost again" said Aqua with sadness. That's when a voice spoke. "No he is not lost, he was just teleported to another world."

The gang turned just as a spirit of a man appeared with spiky hair in keyblade armor. "Ryo" said Kira as she ran to her husband. He hugged his wife as Kira said with tears "My darling it really is you"

"My love, i am so sorry i did not tell you about my status as a keyblade master" said Ryo holding her close. He wiped her tears away.

"Darling, i can never be mad at you." said Kira looking at her husband. Ryo smiled his cheeky grin before he said. "You should be very proud of our son, he has become the man i always saw him to be."

"I am,He risked his own life for Kairi and many others. I couldn't be any prouder to be his mother" said Kira as the two hugged again and they kissed. Ryo then looked at the gang. "And all of you. My son could not ask for better friends. Loyal and true to your hearts."

"Sora's done so much for us all." said Mulan.

"Now if only we can find him" said Kairi with her head down. She sat close to the twins. Ryo approached her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He made her look at him, "You will my daughter in law, you will." he said.

Kairi smiled at him holding the Twins close to her.

"Wait a minute, it must have been Sora that took all the stuff from the Sleeping Lady" said Hiccup.

"Yes indeed Hiccup, It was one of my final wishes for him to do" said Ryo.

Ryo looked at Melody before he said. "You my dear have a special job."

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"Perhaps i can explain it to you my Granddaughter." spoke Athena as she appeared next to Ryo. Tritons eyes widen as he saw the spirit of his wife. "Athena, my darling is that you"

Athena smiled at her husband as she grabbed his hands with her ghostly ones. "Yes my love, i never left you. I am always in your heart." she said to her husband. She then looked at Ariel as she said. "My baby Ariel, so grown up"

"Mom" cried Ariel as she hugged her mother. Athena returned the hug as she made Ariel look her in the eyes. "You have done an amazing job caring for Melody."

"But i forced her away from the Sea. i should have known better." said Ariel to her mother.

"No Ariel. You did what every mother does when they care for their children. They protect them from harm and you did that." said Athena with a smile. Ariel smiled at her mother as Athena looked at Melody. "You my granddaughter have been chosen by the Keyblade."

"You mean this weapon?" asked Melody looking at Loyal to the Sea on the ground. Athena picked it up as she studied it. "Yes, its name is Loyal to the Sea. A fitting name for one who loves the sea."

"Melody, you can come along with us, you have a keyblade and you can travel to other worlds" said Mickey. Melody was a bit afraid of leaving home but Athena said. "I am sorry Mickey but she has another path she must take"

"What do you mean my love." said Triton.

"Melody will take my place as Guardian of the Sea, Since she and Sora defeated the Terror of the Sea. She has earned that title "

Melody looked shocked. Her a protector of the seas. The very thing she loves more than anything. "However you still have a few more years so enjoy your time as a child my dear." said Athena.

Melody nodded at her grandmother. Ryo and Athena looked at each other as a golden light appeared from the clouds. Kingdom Hearts was calling for them. Athena kissed Triton one last time as she floated to the light."Tell our daughters i love them very much" Athena said.

"I will" said Triton.

"Don't go Ryo" said Kira not wanting him to go.

"I never will leave you my darling. I will be in your heart." said Ryo taking her hands into his ghostly ones. "I love you" Kira said.

"And i love you and i always will. We will be together again some day." said Ryo as both spirits turn into pink orbs as they floated up to the sky. The golden light vanished as the sky cleared up. "Mom, Dad" said Melody.

"Yes Melody" said Eric as he looked at her.

"Can we go home?" asked Melody.

"Yes ,lets all go home." said Ariel.

 **/scene change./**

The next day, Melody holding Loyal to the Sea with one hand and the Trident in the other pointed it at the wall. Together, they fired beams of radiance at the castle wall, making it disappear. Eric, Ariel in her human with many other people in the kingdom waiting on the staircase.

"Now, we can all be together!" cried out Melody. Everyone cheered including the dragons who roared. She handed the Trident back to her grandfather.

Sebastian jumped about happily with joy. he said "Ah mon! It makes you feel like singing a song!"

 **/Here On The Land And Sea/**

 _Sebastian: I feel the music playing,_

 _It's swinging and it's swaying._

 _Life is now obsolete!_

 _Today we're so delighted,_

 _Today we're all united,_

 _Riku and Sebastian. : Here on the land and sea._

 _Terra : I see the sails are sailing._

 _The crewmen were letting go off the sails._

 _Tim : Even the whales are whaling."_

 _Whales were playing with other sea animals._

 _Ty :We're swimming fancy free._

 _Tim, Tyi and Melody dived into the ocean. Kairi was swimming with Skye and Kari in their bathing suits and Kairi was still in her mermaid form. Both of them had smiles on their face. Briana was in a floatie with Aqua near her in a bikini. Terra had Teran on his shoulders in swimming trunks. The dragons were in the water too enjoying playing with their riders. Xia and Ryoku had swimming races with their parents watching them near some rocks. Namine in a white bikini. Hercules cannoned ball into the water with Snotlout and the twins, Astrid and Hiccup kissed each other as did Eric and Ariel after they carried their girls into the water. Mushu was sunbathing the same with Mulan. Melody swam with Tip and Dash as they hugged. Loyal to the Sea on her back. Daphne and Ven danced in the water. The brothers were playing chicken with Nero._

 _Sebastian: We're feeling better now,_

 _Daphne: We sing together now,_

 _Aqua:Here on the land and sea._

 _Everyone : La Ti Da! Pick up the beat,_

 _Move your fins and move your feet_

 _Life is sweet, life is grand,_

 _Blowing colours with the brass, blast band._

 _Sebastain "Everybody now!"_

 _The kids that made fun of Melody were looking over the bridge with Melody Tip and Dash underneath them in the water. "Come on in, there's plenty of water for everyone." said Melody. The kids dived into the water and all with smiles._

 _Ariel and Melody were on a rock, Ariel happily gave her locket back she kept safe._

 _Ariel: There's no more stormy weather._

 _Melody: Now we can sing together._

 _Ariel and Melody: In perfect harmony!_

 _Kairi, Skye and Kari "We're feeling better now,"_

 _Everyone "We sing together now,_

 _Here on the land and sea. "_

 _Eric, Mickey and Donald: Those on land sing!_

 _Chorus: La Ti Da Do._

 _Sebastian, Flounder and Goofy: Those below sing!_

 _Chorus: Do Di Do Do._

 _All: Life is sweet, as sweet can be,_

 _On the land and sea!_

 _Everybody now!_

 _Melody bumped into the merboy she met in Atlantica. "Hi" they both said with smiles. Tip and Dash smiled at their friend. (La la la la)_

 _"Come on in Grimsby join us, the waters great" Eric said to his butler Grimsby. He was holding drinks for Eric, Melody and Ariel._

 _"I think not sir, The very idea seems absurd.." he began until Erics dog tackled him into the water and he was not happy._

 _"Everyone: We're feeling better now,_

 _We sing together now,_

 _Here on the land and sea!_

 _King Triton used his triton to create a rainbow of happiness and joy._

 **/end song/**

Just then the keyhole appeared and the gang sealed it with their keyblades meaning it was time for them to go. Those in their water forms were changed back into their human forms. "We have to go now, it was nice seeing you all" said Riku

"Us too Riku, i hope you guys find Sora" said Ariel.

"I hope so" said Roxas as the gang beamed back up to the Goliath. The kids went to go get fresh clothes on with Aqua. Steve took the wheel of the Goliath and it left Atlantica. Kairi sat by the window of the ship. "Kai?" asked Riku walking over to her with Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"We were so close to him. He was here and we missed our chance" Kairi said.

"Well you know Sora, He can't hold still for one second" said Donald.

"Unless he's taking a nap on the beach" said Riku with a smirk. Kairi giggled /my lazy bum/ she thought about him.

"We'll find him Kairi and that's a promise" said Mickey. Kairi nodded to him as they sat there watching the stars.

/ **Radiant Garden/**

"How is she?" asked Ansem the Wise. He was checking up on the newcomer. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and her breathing was steady. They tried to remove the mask but it wouldn't bulge.

"She's steady but i put her in sleep induced coma to heal. She had a lot of damage done to her sides and her legs. All we can do now is wait." said Arieth. The ruler of Radiant Garden nodded to her as he left the Hospital. Arieth looked at her new patient and then went to do other tasks.

 **End of chapter**

 **And that wraps up Atlantica. The next chapter is Sora's next world and where he ended up. What it is it's a surprise.**


	15. Motonui Part 1

Sora was slowly regaining conscious as he moved. He slowly got up and shook water off him. His vision was blurry and he saw he was on some sort of island. He fully stood up and he noticed he was on some sort of tropical island. "Am i home?" he asked himself.

He noticed that Glacea and Luna were nowhere to be found. "Glacea? Luna?" he said with a shout. **"Sora!** " said Glacea as she came out from behind some Trees. Luna beside her as the two dragons checked on their human. "Im alright, where are we?" asked Sora.

" **No clue, we just woke up too"** said Luna looking at the island.

"I wonder if anyone lives here?" Sora wondered as they searched the island for any life. They soon noticed Two people near the shore dancing. One was an elderly women with tan skin. The second was The female was dressed in a long white dress that was tied with a red piece around her waist, and then her top was red too, and it basically only covered her chest and part of her stomach, but even a bit of that showed. "Excuse me?" said Sora getting their attention.

The two looked to see Sora and his dragons. "Who are you and where did you come from?" asked the elderly women as she eyed the X-blade.

"Im shipwrecked. My dragons and i were caught in a storm and we lost our ship" said Sora.

"You came from beyond the Reef" asked the girl next to the elderly women.

"yes , im from an island very very far away from here. My name is Sora and these are my Dragons, Luna and Glacea." said Sora.

" **Hello"** Said Glacea as she let loose her frost covering her hair.

 **"Hi there"** said Luna.

"My name is Moana, Moana Waialiki, future Chieftess of Motunui and this is my grandmother Tala" said Moana.

"Nice to meet you young man. Moana you have your lessons, why don't you go ahead and i'll introduce Sora to your father." said Tala.

"Alright Grandma, bye Sora, Glacea, Luna" said Moana as she went to her lessons. Tala then looked at Sora. "it's been ages since i saw a Keyblade Wielder." she said.

"You know about the keyblade?" asked Sora.

"Oh course child and i know you are the one who guards Kingdom Hearts." said Tala pointing to the X-blade.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm looking for my friends. Have they been here?" asked Sora. "No, your the first keybearer i've seen in years. " said Tala. Sora sighed as he looked at Glacea and Luna.

"Come with me, let me introduce you to my son" said Tala as she lead them to the village of Motunui. Sora and his dragons received many stares from the villagers as they approached. "Mother who is this man?" asked a man with somewhat of a crown on his head.

"This is Sora, he's shipwrecked and he came from an island far away from here. Sora, Luna, Glacea, this is my son, Tui Waialiki, Chief of Motunui and his wife Sina"

"Nice to meet you" said Sora.

Moana stood next to her mother as she waved at them.

"My people know the dangers of those waters, and that is the law here. No one goes beyond the reef," Tui made a statement. Sora confused asked "why?"

"Because the sea is dangerous" said Tui. "My daughter Moana will show you around the island."

"I thought I was training today," Moana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and since your mother and I have a few things to do, I'd like for you to give Sora a tour of the island," Tui said.

"This can be part of it. We've always known there are others out there beyond our borders, and as such, it would be a good skill for you to have as a leader," Sina offered her daughter.

"Alright mother" Moana said.

"We'll leave you to it then, Moana. Oh, and if any of the villagers stop you and need something?" Tui started.

"I know, Dad. Act like a Chieftess and do my duty to do all I can to help them," Moana recited with a drawn-out that, Tui and Sina left as Moana led Sora and his dragons on a tour of the island. Sora saw some crops were black and he wondered what was up with that. The island looked lush with life.

The tour took a good hour or so to complete, and the last place they ended up was at the peak of the island.

"Well, this is the last spot. My father calls this a sacred place for Chiefs. Every stone placed is a previous ruler of the island since we sailed here, and my Dad wants me to place my stone on his and become the next leader of Motonui. He says that when I put a rock here, I make the whole island higher or something like that," Moana explained.

"That's…pretty cool and inspiring" said Sora looking at the rocks. They soon left the rocks and back down to the village as the fisherman returned.

"Oh, Moana. I'm glad you're here; we've got a problem," he said.

"What is it?" Moana asked. The man lifted a long basket, then opening it to reveal it was empty.

"The traps in the East lagoon; they are pulling up less and less fish," he informed.

"Well, then we'll rotate the fishing grounds," Moana suggested as Tui was walking up.

"We have; there's no fish," he told her.

"We'll fish the far side of the island," Moana stated.

"We tried that," the man sighed.

"The windward side?" Moana question.

"And the leeward. The shallows, the channels; we've tried the whole lagoon. They're just…gone," he said sadly as Tui sighed and began to speak with him about changing the bait. Moana got on the boat with an oar in hand.

"What if…we fished beyond the reef?" Moana offered. The area went quiet, and Tui got firm.

"No one goes beyond the reef," Tui reminded.

"I know, but if there are no fish in the lagoon-," Moana started.

"Moana," Tui warned.

"And there's a whole ocean-," Moana tried again.

"We have one rule-," Tui stepped closer to her.

"An old rule when there was fish," Moana faced him now.

"A rule that keeps us safe-," Tui continued.

"But, Dad-," Moana began again.

"Instead of endangering our people, so you can run right back to the water!" Tui yelled as he grabbed Moana by the arms, lifted her off the boat, then placed her down on her feet. The villagers looked down a bit. Moana's eyes widened a little at her father's action. "Every time I think your past this," he said while taking the oar from her and walking away off of the beach. "No one goes beyond the reef!" Tui said watched him leave, and to Sora and his dragons, it looked like Moana was about to cry. Sora had sympathy for her;

What Sora didn't understand was why Tui made it seem like Moana was wrong.

All Moana suggested was fishing beyond the reef; what was wrong with that? It was right that just because one place didn't have fish didn't mean another didn't. Moana sighed as she walked away silently, and sat down by the water on a sideways tree-trunk while snapping sticks in half and throwing them at the ground.

"You okay?" Sora decided to ask.

"I just…don't see why he won't try. Going beyond the reef can't be that bad you ended up here only because of storms," Moana stated.

"Your father must have a fear of the sea; perhaps something happened to make him believe that going past a certain point is dangerous," Sora father's death by Morpheel still kinda haunted him. at least the monster was now dead.

"My dad wants me to do right by the island, but how can I if he won't give me a chance?" Moana closed her eyes and looked down. "Have you ever had that problem with your parents?" she asked looking at Sora now.

"Parents believe that they know what's best for us, even if they are wrong," Sora stated. "Sometimes i would get into an argument with my mother but in the end i know that she is right about things. You'll find your chance to make a difference"

Moana smiled at Sora "Thanks Sora."

They heard footsteps and they saw Sina had come to them. Moana snapped another branch in half. "Well, it's not like you said it to your dad, standing on a boat," her mother stated. She sighed heavily.

"I didn't say go beyond the reef because I want to…be on the ocean," Moana retorted.

"But you still do," Sina informed. "He's hard on you because-," she started to say.

"Because he doesn't get me," Moana interrupted.

"Because he was you," Sina said as the two looked over at her a little surprised. "Drawn to the ocean, down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains; his best friend begged to be on that boat. Your dad couldn't save him," she explained sadly and looked at her now. "He's hoping he can save you," Moana looked back to the ground. "Sometimes who we wish we were, what we wish we could do; it's just not meant to be," her mother walked away after that as she looked down and then back to the ocean before getting up and walking to the edge where land met the sea. Sora, Glacea and Luna just watched her. /so thats why Tui is afraid of the open water. Because he couldn;t save his friend from drowning./ thought Sora.

Moana had moved towards the water as she took a deep breath.

/ **How Far I'll Go/**

 _"I've been staring at the edge of the water as long as I can remember, never really knowing why,"_ Moana began to sing, taking Sora by surprise. Moana turned her head towards the village, " _I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water; no matter how hard I try,"_ Moana looked back to the ocean. Finally, she turned around and started walking away as Sora and his dragons followed her. " _Every turn I take. Every trail I track. Every path I make. Every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go; where I long to be,"_ she pushed past some leaves revealing another beach and some canoes sitting by the edge, suddenly, they saw a smile on her face.

Moana rushed forward. " _See the line where the sky meets the sea; it calls me!"_ she jumped on the ship holding the mast where the sail was. " _And no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know,"_ A small white pig with black spots walked up and gave Moana an oar. " _If I go there's no telling how far I'll go,"_ Moana got off the boat and put the oar in the sand while walking away towards the village.

" _I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island; everything is by design,"_ Moana sang as she tossed a fallen coconut to another villager. Moana looked up to the high peak where they had been earlier. _"I know everybody on this island, has a roll on this island; so maybe I can roll with mine,"_ Moana began to climb the mountainside. " _I can lead with pride. I can make us strong. I'd be satisfied if I played along, but the voice inside sings a different song,"_ Moana reached the top as she grabbed a flat stone to put on the stack with the others. Moana turned quick and faced the water. " _What is wrong with me?"_ Upon seeing the water, her face lit up, and she tossed the rock.

 _"See the light as it shines on the sea; it's blinding!"_ Moana raced down the mountain as Sora and the dragons sped up to stay with her. _"And no one knows, how deep it goes,"_ Moana grabbed a large leaf as she ziplined down and landed in a run. Sora followed suit. "A _nd it seems like its calling out to me, so come find me! And let me know; what's beyond the line? Will I cross that line?"_ Moana reached the beach as she grabbed the oar and pushed one of the canoes out, jumping in it. Sora managed to get on it with her as Glacea and Luna watched from the beach. Moana instantly began to paddle out.

 _"See the line where the sky meets the sea; it calls me. And no one knows, how far it goes,"_ Moana sang as she pulled up the sail mast, then tied it in place. " _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know!"_ she held the rope in her hand. _"How far I'll go!_ " she held the note before pulling the line and letting out the sail. The wind caught whipped it back, and she fell forward a little nervously.

/ **end song/**

"We're okay, Pua," Moana said to the pig that was also in the boat. "I can do this," she stated confidently while holding the oar and rope to control the direction of the sail. "There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef," she said quietly. Sora stayed quiet, feeling like Moana knew she had to do this to earn acceptance from her father and her people.

After making it over the line, she smiled a bit. "See, not so bad," she said. And then the wind changed the sail's positioning, and they ran sideways into a more significant wave. When is passed, Pua was in the water and Moana tried to turn the canoe to get to him.

"Moana, look out!" Sora warned as another wave capsized the canoe taking both of them into the sea. Under the water, Moana grabbed Pua and put him on something so he wouldn't drown., then the boat ran over her, forcing her under. Sora looked around and saw her struggling to get above water. Sora took a breath and dove under; finding that her foot was stuck and she couldn't get free. He took out his keyblade and got her free. They swam back to shore and took deep breaths.

"You alright?" Sora asked,

"Yes, thank you Sora" Moana managed as she turned over and looked at her bruised foot. "Ah," she hissed.

"Whatever just happened; blame it on the pig," came the voice of Tala. She saw everything.

Grandma," Moana said then got to her feet and hid the bruised one behind her other leg. her grandmother walked up and used her cane to hook Moana's injured one, then bring it up to inspect. "A-Are you gonna tell dad?" Moana asked.

"I'm his mom; I don't have to tell him anything," Tala said as Moana smiled a little. She looked at Sora. "thanks for assisting my grandaughter."

"No problem" smiled Sora.

Moana sighed now. "He was right; about going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain," she said. Tala shrugged and walked by her, entering the water.

"Okay! Well, head on back; put the stone up there," Tala informed as she stroked one of the Manta rays coming to shore.

Moana began to walk away, then turned back. "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

"You said that's what you wanted," Tala replied while dancing in the water with the rays swimming around her.

"It is," Moana insisted, turning to leave again.

"When I die; I'm going to come back as one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo," Tala said, which stopped Moana for a moment to see the Manta ray tattoo on her back.

"Why are you acting weird?" Moana asked her.

"I'm the village crazy lady; that's my job," Tala smiled.

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me," Moana said. No response. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned curiously now. Tala turned to face her.

"Is there something you want to hear?" Tala asked as Moana wasn't sure how to respond. "Come," she instructed while coming out of the water. Tala got her cane, and Moana helped her walk as Sora followed; genuinely curious now. Luna and Glacea stayed near the shores as Glacea went to catch her and Luna dinner since she was an swimmer. After a few minutes of walking and it was getting darker, so Moana had a torch with her, they stopped. "You've been told all our people's stories, but one," Tala said.

"What is this place?" Moana asked looking around.

"Do you really think our ancestors staying within the reef?" Tala asked as she pulled back some vines revealing a rock wall. Moana pushed the rocks out of the way as she felt an ocean breeze whip by her face, but she saw a cave beyond the wall.

"What's in there?" Moana inquired.

"The answer, to the question you keep asking yourself; who are you meant to be?" Tala informed handing back the torch. "Go inside, bang the drum, and find out," Tala instructed her. Moana moved more of the rocks to make a path as she walked inside. "Sora, go with her," she pointed to Sora, who nodded as he followed Moana inside. Once in, Moana saw gigantic canoes sitting in a cavern. After searching around in awe, she climbed one and saw the drum. Sora stood up there with her. Moana took the sticks, then banged the drum once. Nothing happened. Moana tried again, then after a second or two, she heard another set of drums being hit. Moana hit the piece harder as the torches lit behind her and she whipped around in shock. Of course, Sora was surprised too.

Moana turned to see the sail pictures; she stared trying to depict them. The sail showed an island, then boats sailing to another one farther along on the water. "Moana, do you know what this means?" Sora asked her.

"No?" Moana replied, feeling like she should get it, and didn't.

"Your people were voyagers!" Sora exclaimed. "That's what your grandmother meant about ancestors not staying in the reef. These drawings; they're of your people sailing from island to island, discovering new ones," Moana's eyes widened.

"We were voyagers," Moana whispered in shock, still staring at the sail before her, astonished of the discovery about her people.

 **End of part 1**


	16. Motonui Part 2

Moana stood in front of that sail for what seemed like an eternity before the torches went out. Moana was still trying to process the information; her people were voyagers! That meant that a long time ago, they all sailed beyond the reef. Moana's only question; why did they stop? Moana rushed out screaming about being voyagers, then stopped quickly at her grandmother who was sitting there calmly. Sora came out and stood beside them.

Why'd we stop?" Moana asked her grandmother.

"Maui," Tala informed.

"Who?" Sora wondered.

"Maui is a Demi-God who store the heart of Te Fiti three thousand years ago," Moana told him. "Why is Maui the reason we no longer voyage?"

"When he stole from the mother island, darkness fell, Te Ka awoke. Monsters lurked, and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the ancient Chief's forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are. The darkness has continued to spread," Tala stood as Moana,and Sora followed her to to the edge of the water. "Chasing away our fish; draining the life from island after island," she explained and motioned to black lines coming from the island and falling out to sea.

"Our island," Moana whispered.

"So those crops we saw which were rotted out, and the no fish in the lagoon; it's because of this Maui guy taking the heart from the mother island, Te Fiti?" Sora asked. Tala nodded to him.

"But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef," Tala began. She opened up the necklace she wore and placing something in Moana's hand. "find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti," Moana opened her hand to see a green stone with an unusual design on it. Sora felt a very strong power from the stone. "I was there the day the ocean chose you," she said. they looked to the ocean as it swirled once and then something resembled a water-snake figure came out, though, made of all water.

"I-I thought it was just a dream," Moana said in water twisted around, sunk into the ocean then splashed up and drenched Moana as she panted with a smile, looking through her hair.

"Nope!" Tala smiled proudly. "Our ancestors believe that Maui lies there, at the bottom of his hook. Follow it, and you will find him," she pointed to a constellation of a Fishhook.

"But why would it choose me? I can't even make it past the reef," Moana questioned, then paused. "But I know who does!" she rushed off towards the village. Tala motioned for Sora to go with her, so he hurried after her.

{ **Village Meeting}**

Moana rushed in panting and holding the heart up. "We can stop the darkness; save our island," it fell quiet as everyone looked at her. "There's a cavern on boats; large canoes. We can take them, find Maui, make him restore the heart. We were voyagers, we can voyage again!" she exclaimed. Tui glared at her before getting up and exiting the hut as Moana followed. "You told me to help our people, this how we help them," Tui didn't respond, he grabbed a torch. "Dad?"

"I should have burned those boats a long time ago," Tui said.

"No. We can restore the heart," Moana insisted. Tui took the stone from her.

"This is not a heart, this is just a rock!" Tui yelled as he threw it. Sora wanted to do something, but unfortunately, He couldn't meddle in the affair of this world. Moana scrambled to find it, then she saw something else; Tala's cane. Tui saw it as both looked concerned.

"Chief!" yelled a villager. "It's your mother," he told Tui. Moana bolted for the hut, then her father right behind. Sora followed suit Reaching a home at the top of a hill, Moana burst in with Tui behind her. Sora entered slowly; seeing the sight of Tala laying weakly on the floor with a blanket covering half of her. Sina was already there, looking at Moana sadly.

"Mother," Tui said with worry as he went to her, and the Moana followed too while trying not to cry. Moana knelt down on Tala's left side while placing the cane down. Tui and Sina stood to face the healers.

"What can be done?" Tui asked.

"I don't know," replied a female.

"There must be something," Sina insisted. Tala put her hand on Moana's which shocked her and Sora.

"G-Go," Tala told Moana weakly.

"Grandma?" Moana asked, then leaned closer.

"Go," Tala said again.

"Not now. I can't," Moana replied sadly.

"You must. The ocean chose you. Follow the fishhook, and when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear, and you say; I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat," Tala sat up and removed her necklace, placing it in Moana's hand, then taking the heart from her other one, and placing it in the necklace, then closing it. "sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti,"

"I-I can't leave you," Moana told her as tears formed in her eyes.

"There is no place you could go that I won't be with you," Tala said as the two closed their eyes and touched foreheads. Moana backed up holding the necklace. "Go," Tala whispered again. Moana placed the necklace around her neck, then rushed out. Tala looked at Sora, motioning for him to come beside her. "Go with her,Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. Keep my granddaughter safe," she touched his hand.

"I will. I promise," Sora nodded as Tala closed her eyes. Sora hurried out after Moana, /Don;t worry Tala, i will keep Moana safe/ he thought as he caught up to Moana.

Moana reached the store hut and began packing food, Sora dropped down to help her. "I'm coming with you,"

"Moana?" Sina asked while seeing the sight of her packing up to leave. Sina put a few more things in the basket, then closing up the sack. "Be safe," Moana smiled as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm going with her, she will be," Sora said. Sina gave a smile of gratitude to him. They ran towards the cave where the boats where. The two were loading up the small canoe with a sail holding the pattern that the heart did. Moana pulled in the sail, then prepared to push it out with Sora.

 **/Reprise of How Far i'll Go/**

" _There's a line where the sky meets the sea, and it calls me. But no one knows, how far it goes. All this time wondering where I need to be is behind me. I'm on my own, to worlds unknown,"_ Moana sang lightly as Sora glanced over at her. He manage to push the boat and jumped on as it exited the waterfall.

 _Every turn I take. Every trail I track is a choice I make, now I can't turn back; from the great unknown where I go alone, where I long to be…'_ Moana was on her knees holding the oar as she looked back to the hut. Suddenly, the lights went out as a breeze swept over the trees, then a blue glow in the water as a Manta ray appeared. "Tala" said Sora bowing his head.

" _It was her time Master_ " said the X-blade.

" _See her light up the night in the sea; she calls me! Yes, I know, that I can go!"_ Tala's aquatic spirit swam under the canoe while Moana continued to paddle out on the water while Tala jumped the wave. " _There's a moon in the sky, and the wind is behind me,"_ she sang as she yanked the rope and let out the sail. _"Soon I'll know, how far I'll go!"_ the canoe got over the wave with only a little roughness on the landing. Afterward, it stayed calm while continuing farther out across the ocean in the direction of the stars grouped together like a fishhook.

/end reprise/

Sora heard a splash as Glacea appeared next to the boat as Luna landed on the boat. "Glad to see you two caught up" he said to his dragons.

Luna and Glacea nodded to him as their journey to Maui began. After much silence, Sora decided to talk. "So, what's the story with the ocean choosing you?"

"All these years, I thought it was a dream. I have always been drawn to the sea, and when I was two and had ventured alone to the shore. The water moved to let me get a shell I had seen, but then there was this baby turtle being preyed on by birds. I helped it to the water, then the ocean continued to spread to let me get shells. That…snake-like thing you saw before, it messed with my hair, and brought me this," Moana explained as she showed him the heart. "My father yelled for me, and the sea took me back to shore. I dropped the heart, and never saw it again until tonight. I guess Grandma saw what happened, and she held onto it,"

"That's pretty cool, now we find this Maui guy" Sora said.

 **"Who's Maui?"** asked Luna tilting her head.

"Maui is a shape-shifting Demi-God of the wind and sea," Moana informed the Light Fury

"A **nd were, traveling across the ocean using only that starry fishhook as a map to find him?** " Glacea inquired.

"That's right," Sora nodded to her.

"Well, let's find Maui," Moana said with confidence as she looked ahead. 'And so the journey begins,' she thought with a smile. They sailed through the night and the sun was now high in the sky. Glacea swam slowly to keep up with them as Luna would occasionally go flying. Moana was repeating the lines Tala told her to say when she finds Maui. she was repeating it for a thrid time when they heard a thud.

"nui," she finished before setting the paddle down and looking inside the chamber that led below the ship where the storage was. Suddenly, half of a coconut popped up making her scream a bit.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked her.

"W-Wha-," Moana questioned as she lifted the shell off, then her eyes widened as she put it back down and looked shocked. "Heihei!?"

"Heihei, whos that?" asked Sora confused. Moana lifted it up and removed the coconut shell off its head; it was a chicken. The bird looked around, then started screeching as they closed our ears.

" **Gah! Make it stop!"** roared Glacea as she dived underwater.

Moana put the shell back on its head as it stopped, she took it off, and it began again. This happened once more before she smiled a bit.

"It's okay," Moana told the chicken known as Heihei. "See, there we go," Heihei remained calm. Moana touched the water softly. "The ocean is a friend of mine," Heihei walked off the edge into the water and went out of sight. "Heihei?" the chicken came up about two feet away from the canoe. "Heihei!" Moana dove in after the chicken, then surfaced as the canoe began altering course. Sora grabbed the paddle and put them back on track as Moana reached the boat and climbed back on. Moana sat there, staring at Heihei; she tried to get the rope to control the sail again, but the chicken almost went off the edge. Moana grabbed him by the tail, then placed him in the storage spot where he walked back and forth, unable to go anywhere.

"Next stop; Maui," Sora told her as she nodded and prepared to sail once more. Of course, the wind began blowing them in reverse. Moana fixed it, and we were heading South once more towards where Maui should be.

 **Later That Night}**

Heihei still sat in the storage compartment while Moana was having a bit of trouble in steering the canoe with the seas being so rough. "Do you want me to steer for a bit Moana?" Sora asked.

"No, no. I got it," Moana insisted. As it got later in the night, Moana began to fall asleep.

" **Uh, we're going off course here,"** Luna mentioned. The water snake rose up and splashed Moana awake again.

"Board my boat!" Moana said quickly as she looked around. "Oh no," she whispered then saw where the hook was. Moana turned the ship, but then it rose up and flipped as they ended up in the water.

" **Great, and we're back in the water,"** Luna muttered as Glacea stayed close to them.

"U-Uh, Ocean? Can we get…a little help?" Moana asked. The response was lightning flashing, then a roll of thunder. Moana tried to lift the boat, but couldn't. Glacea manage to turn the boat over and the three climbed back on. "Help! Please?" Moana tried as a massive wave formed and was going to fall over them. Moana's eyes widened in fear as it crashed down, and everyone went black.

/next morning/

Sora woke up and he saw Glacea and Luna looking at him with worry. **"You okay Sora?"** asked Luna.

"Im fine what happened?" he asked

 **"we hit a bad storm. I think we washed up here,"** Glacea said.

"Moana?!" Sora called out. he saw Heihei fall, then Moana sat up quickly, coughing and spitting out sand. Sora hurried over and helped her to stand. Moana shook the dirt off as she rubbed her face then marched to the water's edge.

"Um? WHAT!?" Moana yelled at the ocean. "I said help me! And wrecking my boat?!" she exclaimed while motioning to the canoe behind her. "Not helping!" she kicked at the water, but it moved away, and she fell on her back. Moana scrambled to her feet as the water returned to normal. "Fish pee in you…All day! So…Ugh!" she grumbled out. Moana heard a clicking sound as she saw Heihei with a shell over his head, walking into the rock. Moana shot a bored and unamused look.

 **"Where are we?** " Luna wondered.

" **I don't know,"** Glacea said looking around for an indicator. Moana caught sight of hook drawings on the rock, it looked like they were drawn out of someone counting days spent there in marks of four with one going through it to make five. They covered the island.

Moana looked back at the ocean now. "Maui?" she asked as the water snake nodded to her, then fell back into the sea. There were heavy footsteps as Moana saw a shadow coming at them. Moana grabbed Heihei, then the oar as she hid behind the somewhat upright canoe. Sora and Luna hid with her while Glacea went into the water.

"Maui. Demi-God of the wind and sea. I am Moana of Motunui, and you will. No. You WILL board my boat, journey to across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fif. I am Moana of Motunui, and you will board my-," she began to say while looking around for Maui, but didn't see him.

"BOAT! The Gods have given me a-AHH!" screamed a male voice upon seeing Moana, Sora and Luna. The man dropped it quickly. The male lifted it once more, looking for them again. Moana cleared her throat as the man turned and almost hit her with the canoe he was holding with the one hand. Moana held the oar in hand.

"Maui? Shapeshifter? Demi-God of the wind and sea? I am Moana of Motu-," Moana started.

"Hero of man," Maui said.

"What?" Moana asked.

"It's actually Maui. Shapeshifter, Demi-God of the wind and sea, Hero of man. Sorry, I interrupted. From the top; Hero of man, go," Maui smiled and pointed at her. /Seriously/ though Sora with an eye roll. Luna tilted her head confused with the Demigod as Glacea watched them from the water.

"I am Moa-," she began again.

"Sorry. Sorry, and women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a girl-guy thing. You know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great," Maui winked at her with a click.

"No. No, I'm here to-," Moana tried once more.

"Oh, of course. Yes, yes, yes," Maui put the boat down as he took the oar from her. "Maui always has time for his fans," he said taking the oar, then grabbing Heihei and beginning to use his beak to carve into the wood. "When you use a bird to write with; it's called tweeting," he said handing it back to her with a smile. Moana looked at it to see a heart, then a hook. Maui leaned on the canoe. "I know, I know. Not every day you get to meet your hero," he said.

Moana whacked him in the stomach with her oar, then she stuck it in the sand before grabbing his ear firmly with a glare. "You are NOT my hero, and I'm not here so you can sign my oar! I'm here because you stole the Heart of Te Fiti, and you will put it back!" she ordered him firmly

At the moment, Moana was annoyed with Maui's behavior.

Maui put his hand on Moana's head, then picked her up to make her let go of his ear. Sora didn't like how he handled her. "Hey, put her down," Sora demanded. His hands reaching for the X-blade.

"It almost sounded like you don't like me. Which is impossible because I got stuck here for three thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you humans. So you could have the power to create life itself," Maui informed as Moana blinked a bit. "Yeah, so what I believe you were trying to say; is Thank You," he told her.

"Thank you?" Moana asked.

Maui smiles. "You're welcome!" he replied.

"She didn't mean it like that" said Sora annoyed.

"What? No, no. I wasn't-Why would I ever say that? I mean-," Moana stuttered a bit.

" _Okay. Okay. I see what's happening, yeah,"_ Maui began to sing.

" **Great another song** " Luna said as went to go flying. This was the third song they heard since arriving here to this world. "Okay Hero of Neutrality, enough with the songs" Sora said to the author.

" _NO! I LOVE THIS WORLD SO GET OVER IT!"_ boomed the author

 **/Your Welcome/**

" _Your face to face with greatness, and it's strange. You don't even know how to feel; it's adorable!"_ Maui sang as he pulled up the necklace he wore while Moana and Sora saw the mini-Maui tattoo on his right chest move and wink at them. _Well, it's nice to see that humans never change. Open your eyes, let's begin,"_ he tossed the oar at Moana as she caught it. " _Yes, it's really me; it's Maui, breathe it in. I know it's a lot; the hair, the bod. When you're staring at a Demi-God,"_ Maui jumped on the canoe smiling.

" _But what can I say except your welcome, for the tides, the sun, the sky. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Your welcome. I'm just your ordinary Demi-Guy. Hey!"_ Maui lifted Moana up while she was holding the oar and placed her on a rock with. " _What has two thumbs and holds up the sky, when you were waddling yay high? This guy. When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo. Oh, also I lassoed the sun; your welcome, to stretch your days and bring you fun. Also, I harnessed the breeze; to fill your sails and shake your trees,"_

During all this, the two could see Maui's mini-Maui tattoo moving around on his body to show the things he had done. " _So, what can I say except your welcome, for the islands I pulled from the sea. There's no need to pray, its okay, your welcome._ " Moana ended up smiling a bit. _"Hah! I guess that's just my way of being me. Your welcome. Your welcome. Well, come to think of it,"_ Maui sang as everything seemed to change around them when he threw down a sheet.

"K _id, honestly, I could go on and on. I can explain every natural phenomenon. The tide, the grass, the ground. Oh, that's just Maui messing around. I killed an eel, I buried its guts; sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts. What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway. And the tapestry here on my skin is a map of the victories I win. Look where I've been; I make everything happen. Look at the mean mini-Maui just tickety tapping?"_ Maui sang as Moana smiled wider.

Maui clicked his fingers on a coconut now. " _Ha ha ha ha ha ha, hey. Well, anyway let me say your welcome."_ Moana handed Maui the oar promptly, as Sora suddenly felt like something was wrong as the two followed Maui through the colorful display around them. _"for the wonderful world you know. Hey, it's okay. It's okay, you're welcome."_ Maui started tossing things at Moana and Sora.

" _Master, it's a trick"_ spoke the X-blade but Sora didn't hear because the music was too loud.

" _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go. Come on, it's your day to say you're welcome. Cause I'm gonna need that boat. I'm sailing away, away because Maui can do anything because Maui can do anything but float. You're welcome. You're welcome,"_ Maui sang as he span her into a cave and Sora followed. When he realized he was in a cave. He snapped out of his trance

"Moana!" Sora yelled for her dropping the rocks he had. At that moment, Moana snapped out of it and saw she was holding a bunch of rocks.

" _And thank you,"_ Maui finished as he slammed a rock over the cave entrance.

 **/end Your Welcome/**

"Hey!" Moana called. "Let us out! You lying, slimy, son of a-," she started then stomped her foot down.

"Maui! Let us out of here!" Sora demanded.

Maui's tattoo of himself snapped something on his arm, then motioned to get Moana. "No. I'm not going to Te Fiti with those kids. I'm going to get my hook. You have yours, and I'm not Maui without mine," Maui shrugged as he walked by Heihei, then grabbed him. "Boat snack!" he cheered while putting the canoe in the water. Luna and Glacea were out fishing for food. Within the cave, Moana ran at the rock to move it, but it ended with her hurting her shoulder.

"O-Ow!" Moana rubbed it. Moana went into the cave more to see a stone statue of Maui; she climbed the ladder and pushed the figure away from the wall. As it was falling, she jumped up into a crack leading out. Moana got on top, then she ran off the cliff. Sora just used his Clawshot to get out of the cave and he followed suit. They both jumped off the rock formation heading straight for Maui. Moana and Sora slapped the water hard as Moana came up coughing and Sora shaking the water out of his hair

"I could watch that all day. Maui, out," Maui pulled the sail and got farther away.

"Maui!" shouted Sora.

"Hey! You have to put back the heart!" Moana tried. They both began to swim after Maui when they felt something stop them. like they had been grabbed. The two were dragged under and zipped through the water, being thrown on the canoe at the same time. Maui stood, shocked.

"Did not see that coming," Maui admitted. Moana whipped around as her hair smacked her face; she moved it.

"I am Moana of Motunui. This is my canoe, and you will journey to Te-," Moana began while marching up to him; Maui grabbed Moana and threw her off the boat again.

Maui's tattoo illustrated yelling at him as Maui ignored it. "Alright, get over it. We gotta move,"

"What is your problem!" Sora scolded him. Once more, the ocean put Moana on the canoe.

"And she's back," Maui sighed.

"I am Moana of Motu-," Moana tried as Maui jerked the boat and made both Sora and Moana fall off again. The ocean returned them onto the ship behind him as she panted with her hands on her hips. Maui rolled his eyes, facing her.

"It was Moana, right?" Maui asked

"Yes. And you will restore the heart!" Moana demanded as she pulled it out to show him. Maui's eyes widened as he took it from her, then threw it out to sea. "No!" she screeched. Suddenly, the heart was thrown back and whacked Maui in the forehead, knocking him over. Maui sat up to see the stone once more, then he got up.

"All right, I'm out," Maui jumped into the water, then the ocean returned him on the boat. "Oh, come on!" the water squirted him in the face. Moana picked up the heart.

"What is your problem?" Maui backed up a little. "Are you afraid of it?"

"What? No. No, I'm not afraid," Maui replied as his tattoo showed he was. "You stay out of it, or your sleeping in my armpit. That is not a heart, it's a curse. As soon as I took it, I was blasted out of the sky and lost my hook. Get it away from me," Maui moved away again as Sora tried not to laugh at the sight.

"Get this away?" Moana teased.

"Hey! Hey, I'm a Demi-God okay? Stop it, I will smite you. Y-You wanna get smote? Smotten?" Maui asked, trying to find the word. "Ugh. Listen. That thing doesn't give you the power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away, bad things are gonna come for it."

"Come for this? The heart?" Moana asked with a smile. "You mean this heart right here!?"

"Don't! You can't raise your voice like that," Maui shushed her. Sora then noticed he was being serious.

"Come and get it!" she challenged.

"You are gonna get us killed," Maui told her.

"Moana listen to him. I think he's serious" said Sora.

"No. I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti, so you can put it back. Thank you, you're welcome," Moana bowed as an arrow shot past them and by Heihei. Moana's eyes opened as she saw it. Maui grabbed it, then narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Kakamora," Maui said.

"Kaka-what?" Sora and Moana asked at the same time.

"Murdering little pirates," Maui said. "I wonder what they're here for," he said as the three humans looked at the fog. Out the fog came a big boat, and they were able to see three small things, legs, arms, but coconuts.

"They're kind'a cute," Moana said. After that, scary looking faces were painted on them as she gasped a bit. "Ocean. Do something, help us!" she pleaded.

"Why is it always the cute things trying to kill us!" shouted Sora.

"The ocean doesn't help you. You help yourself. Tighten the halyard. Bind the stays," Maui told her as Moana froze a bit. "You can't sail?!" he stared angrily.

"I, uh, I'm self-taught," Moana replied. Maui glared as he pulled the rope and the wind caught the sail, taking off quickly. "Can't you shape-shift of something?!"

"Do you see my hook. No magic hook, no magic powers!" Maui told came flying in at them. Sora using the X-blade deflected the arrows protecting Maui and Moana. Sora watched as the Kakamora's boat split into more boats. "Their boat…is turning into more boats?!" Sora exclaimed

After getting almost all the arrows out of the boat., the three were bombarded by the Kakamora. The heart came out of the necklace, and Heihei ate it. One of the Kakamora grabbed Heihei and headed back to its ship. Moana went after it. "Maui! They took the heart!"

"That's a chicken," Maui informed.

"No Maui, Heihei ate the Heart!" shouted Sora.

"We gotta get it back" said Moana.

Maui jumped on the edge of the canoe and turned it around. Moana grabbed the paddle from Maui who was trying to escape. Sora went with Moana to retrieve Heihei. The two skimmed the pirate ship and got the chicken, then returned to the canoe via zip line method. Maui grabbed the oar from Moana as he opened the sail and got them out of there quickly. Heihei coughed up the heart, and Moana put it away.

"We did it!" Moana screamed with excitement.

Just then a plasma blast hits the Kakamora's ship as it sank. Luna landed on the deck of the canoe as Glacea rose from the water. Maui was taken back at Glacea. "Thats a big monster."

Glacea looked at Maui offended. " **I am a dragon!"** she huffed.

Congratulations on not being dead, girlie. But I'm still not taking that thing back. To get to Te Fiti, you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad. Not to mention Te Ka," Maui said motioning to the monster on his back. "Ever defeat a lava monster?"

Sora remembered that he defeated Pyros the Lava Titan back on Olympus. but he had to play the part of being from another island since there were no Heartless in this world.

"No," Moana said. "Have you?" she challenged.

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with a group of mortals. You can't restore the heart without me, and me says no," Maui said while getting a banana from below the boat. "I'm getting my hook, end of discussion," Moana and Sora sighed out at Maui's stubbornness, then Moana got an idea.

"You'd be a hero," Moana said softly."That's what you're all about, right?"

"Little girl, I am a hero," Maui replied.

"Maybe you were, but now, you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti," Sora remarked as he was catching on to what Moana was doing.

"The guy who cursed the world," Moana continued. "You're no one's hero," she took a bite of the banana Maui had peeled.

Maui looked at them all, "No one?" he asked as Moana, Sora, Glacea, Luna, Hei hei shook their heads. Even the ocean agreed with them. "But, put this back; save the world. You'd be everyone's hero," Moana said showing him the heart, then putting it away. mini-Maui illustrated showing what would happen if he put the heart back. "Maui. Maui. Maui; you're so amazing," she chanted in his ear. Maui got up with a groan.

"We'd never make it without my hook; not past Te Ka," Maui said.

"Then we get your hook," Sora said

"Unless you don't want to be; Maui. Demi-God of the wind and sea; hero to…all?" Moana asked.

"Alright. We get my hook," Maui informed.

"Then save the world," Moana smiled as she put out her hand. Maui shook it, then threw her overboard. Moana was put back on it by the ocean as she glared at him, dripping wet.

"Worth a shot," Maui shrugged as Sora, Luna and Glacea looked unamused at the action. However, at least one of three things had been done. Finding Maui next was to deliver him across the sea, then restore the heart. First, a side mission to get Maui's hook as part of the deal.

 **End of part 2.**


	17. Motonui Part 3

Night had begun to fall as their quest to Te Fiti continued. Sora sitting beside Luna who was laying down. Glacea was swimming beside them still. Sora felt bad for her because she couldn't sleep but Glacea assured him that she was fine.. Maui had taken the job of sailing them to the lair of Tamatoa, which he had described as a beady-eyed bottomfeeder. Maui was excellent at maneuvering the canoe to where they needed to go. As he'd stated after putting his hand in the water, then lifting it towards the sky. Moana seemed entranced by how well Maui could sail. Finally, she got close to him with a smile.

"Teach me to sail," Moana told him. Maui rolled his eyes at her, then turned away to keep working on things. "My job is to deliver Maui across the great sea. I should-" she accidentally pulled a rope as Maui looked at her. "I should be sailing,"

"It's called Wayfinding, princess. And it's not just sails and knots," Maui informed as he climbed up the mast and looked forward. "It's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you're going," he said while facing behind them at the sunset. "by knowing where you've been,"

"I get it. The sun sets in the West, which means with that behind us; we're going East," Sora mentioned.

"Exactly. See!, Sora gets it" said Maui.

"I've sailed a bit before." said Sora with a grin.

I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the Chief," Moana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Same difference," Maui shrugged and walked by her.

"No," Moana started.

"If you wear a dress, and have an animal sidekick then you're a princess," Maui picked her up and put her in the storage spot next to Heihei. "You're not a Wayfinder. You will never be a Wayfinder. You will never be a-," Maui suddenly stopped, dropped his right arm, and then let go of the oar as he fell forward on the canoe.

"Uh, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Really? Blow Dart in my butt cheek?" Maui asked as the ocean gave Moana the paddle, and then high-fived. Moana and Sora moved him over with a smile. "You are a bad person," he said to her.

"If you can talk; you can teach. Wayfinding; hit it!" Moana said as she was at the back of the boat and ready. Maui sighed.

"Pull the sheet," Maui said. Moana began going for different ropes, but each one was a fail. Sora couldn't even help because they didn't know the mechanics of the boats Moana's people used. He missed the Leviathan. His pirate ship. Calypso returned it to its resting place following the battle of Shipwreck Cove.

{ **Later That Night}**

After Moana had found the rope Maui told her to locate, now he told Moana to measure the stats with her hand. Moana tried a few times and didn't have any luck. "You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five," Maui remarked as Moana rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Let's move on to checking the water temperature. If the water is warm, you're going the right way,"

Moana moved to put her hand in the water. "It's cold. Wait, I think it's getting warmer. Suddenly, her face turned to disgust. "Ugh! That is disgusting. What is wrong with you!?" she scolded instantly. Maui chuckled.

"Gross" said Sora.

{ **The Next Morning}**

Moana awoke quickly from a terrifying nightmare where the darkness had taken her home and parents away from her. "NO!" she screamed out and sat up.

"Moana, are you okay?" Sora asked as Moana looked must have had a nightmare.

"Y-Yeah, just a nightmare," Moana told him.

"Did you get your beauty rest?" Maui asked her."You know, a real Wayfinder never sleeps. That way they get to where they need to go," Moana noticed how dark things were. "Muscle up, buttercup. We're here," he revealed a large rock structure before them.

" **Are you sure this guy is gonna have your hook?"** Luna inquired as the three humans pulled up to the spot, then Moana jumped off tied the canoe in place so it wouldn't float around.

"Who? Tamatoa? Oh, he'll have it. He's a scavenger, collects stuff; thinks it makes him look cool. And for Tamatoa, my hook is the coolest collectible," Maui informed calmly as he left some food for Heihei to eat.

" **And he lives up there?** " Glacea questioned.

"No, no, no. That's the entrance to Lalotai," Maui said as Moana's eyes widened.

"Lalotai?!" Moana screeched.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Lalotai is the Realm of Monsters," Moana stated. "We're going there?"

"No. I'm going, and you'll stay here with the other chicken." Maui laughed after giving a fake 'cawca' to her. Moana crossed her arms over her chest as Maui began to climb. Sora looked at Glacea and Luna. "you guys stay here. Were going with him" said Sora. His two dragons nodded to him as Sora and Moana followed Maui. Halfway to the top, Maui noticed she was rising with Sora.

"So, daughter of the Chief. I thought you stayed in the village kissing babies and stuff?" Maui asked as Moana shot an unamused look at him. "Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people would send you?"

"My people didn't send me; the ocean did," Moana informed.

"The ocean? Makes sense. You're what…Eight? Can't sail. Obvious choice," Maui remarked to her.

"I'm sixteen" Moana said to him a bit offended.

"It chose me for a reason," Moana told Maui.

"If the ocean is so smart; why didn't it just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself? Or bring me my hook? The ocean is straight up kooky-dooks," Maui told her as Moana tried to ignore his comments. "But I'm sure it's not wrong about you; you're the chosen one!" he stated as Sora reached the top, then he helped Moana up. The two looked around as Moana took a deep breath.

"The ocean chose you for a reason," Moana said to herself.

"If you start singing; I'm gonna throw up," Maui said now. Moana and Sora sighed shaking their heads.

"So, not seeing an entrance?" Moana mentioned.

"Yes. Because it only appears after a human sacrifice," Maui told them in a grave voice. Moana and Sora blinked. "Kidding! So serious," he laughed before yelling in some foreign language, jumping up and hitting something. There was shaking, and then the entrance opened. Moana and Sora looked down to see a bottomless pit.

"It's a lot farther down than it looks," Maui jumped inside. "Cheeehooo!"

After a few seconds they heard Maui "IM STILL FALLING!" followed by a splash.

"Lets go Moana!" said Sora. Sora and Moana jumped into the pit as it shut. Sora and Moana fell down into the entrance to the monster realm. They soon came in contact with water as they were being pulled to a pinkish light. Maui was the first to exit out the water as he did a flip and landed on his feet. "And he sticks the landing" said Maui. mini-Maui placed a tally on Moana's score.

"Hey dum dum, she's not even here. What mortal is gonna jump into the realm of…" he began until Mini Maui pointed up. He looked up as Moana landed on top of him and skidded down the coral reefs. Maui looked down before he said. "She's dead, lets go get my hook"

Moana woke up as she noticed she was in the tongue of a green monster. She struggled to get free as Sora came gliding in and he shoots it with Magic Launcher. She was dropped as a tree ate the monster. Sora caught her as they landed on the ground. The tongue of the creature still on her. "Ew!" she said as the two ran. They encountered more monsters as they found Tamatoa's cave. Inside the cave was a pile of Gold and on top of the pile of gold was Maui's Fishhook.

"There it is" said Sora.

"Maui's Fishhook" said Moana as they heard a voice "Yeah"

Moana punched none other than Maui. "Sorry" she muttered.

"I think we need a plan of attack if we're gonna get your hook" said Sora. Maui saw some treasure lying around and he said. "I got an idea." in seconds. Moana and Sora were wearing treasure. "Wow a shiny glittering cave" Moana said banging on something. Sora said behind her "just like us covered in sparkly treasure."

"Sparkle sparkle, thats it im getting the hook" said Moana about to step on the pile but Maui with his hair tied up and hiding behind the rock said. "No, He'll kill you. Just stick to the plan" said Maui. she hits the instrument again. "Oh and when he shows up. Keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself." said Maui as he hid.

"Maui?" asked the two as a rumbling sound was heard. She was on the shell of Tamatoa. Moana and Sora slipped but a claw caught them and they were face to face with Tamatoa. "Oh ho ho ho, what have were here?" He said looking at them. "It's a sparkly shiny...wait a minute?"

He tossed them into the air as their disguises were taken and both were caught again. "It's humans!" he said looking at them. "What are you doing down here in the Realm of Monsters humans?"

Sora and Moana couldn't look at his eyes because they kept on moving. Thankfully he concealed the X-blade and his other tools. "Just pick an eye, i can't concentrate on what im saying if you wont hold still"

They both did as Tamatoa said "You two are funny looking" his other claw touched Moana's necklace but she hid it. "No!, thats my grandma's!"

"Oh it's my Grandmas" mocked Tamatoa. "Well i ate my Grandma and it took a week because she was big, Why are you here?"

Sora and Moana notice Maui tried to go for his hook but slipped. Tamatoa heard it and was about to turn when Moana blurted out. "Because your amazing!, us mortals heard about tale of the crab who became a legend."

"Yeah what she said." said Sora.

Tamatoa looked at them with a glare. "Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?"

Both of them looked scared at Tamatoa as he said with his glare. "Because if you are…" he then smiled. "I will gladly say so in song form" he tossed a coin into the water above him starting his song.

 **/Shiny/**

 _"Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam, I was a drab little crab once"_ he sang looking at them. Moana and Sora looked at him with a cocked head. _Now I know I can be happy as a clam._ _Because I'm beautiful, baby"_ as he showed them his shell. The light from above reflected the gold on him. Maui hid to not to be seen. _" Did your granny say listen to your heart, Be who you are on the inside"_

He made an attempt to grab Moana's necklace but she stopped it. He continued to dance with them in his claw. " _I need three words to tear her argument apart"_ he sang as he dropped Sora and grabbed Moana's arms as if he was trying to tear her apart. " _Your granny lied! I'd rather be Shiny!, Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck,Scrub the deck and make it look,Shiny!,_ _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck,Just a sec!_ He sang with a motion of cracking someone's neck. Making Sora and Moana grab their necks in worry.

 _"Don't you know, Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb"_ he sang looking at the water above them. He made lights go into the water as Fish fell out. " _They chase anything that glitters (beginners!)"Oh, and here they come, come, come, To the brightest thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners"_ he sang after eating the fish. He then eyed Moana hungerly. _"I just love free food. And you look like seafood (seafood)"_ he sang as he brought Moana to his mouth about to eat her when he heard. "Hey Crabcakes!" shouted Maui on his back near his fishhook. He pulled it out and he held his weapon with a smile. "I'm back" he said kissing his weapon. He then hoisted his weapon into the air. "It's Maui Time!" he shouted raising his weapon. Tamatoa gasped as he dropped Moana. She landed near his feet as Sora ran to her. "You alright Moana?" He asked.

"I'm good." she said.

"What do you saw little buddy" Maui said to little Maui. Little Maui turned into a hawk. "Giant hawk?, Coming up, Cheeehooo!" he shouted as he did some dance with his hook. But instead of becoming a hawk. He turned into a red fish. He then turned into a shark, lizard. A familiar reindeer to Sora, a bug , a pig and then back to normal. He looked at his weapon and then at Tamatoa,

Tamatoa then smirked as his song continued. " _Well, well, well, Little Maui's having trouble with his look"_ Moana and Sora dodged the crabs massive legs. " _You little semi-demi-mini-god. Ouch! What a terrible performance"_ He sang shaking his shell making Maui lose his balance as he fell to the ground but Tamatoa caught the hook. " _Get the hook (get it?)You don't swing it like you used to, man"_ he twirled Maul around with him hanging on to his hook. He then tossed Maui to the wall making him drop the hook. Maui looked at Tamatoa with an angry look. _"Yet I have to give you credit for my start, And your tattoos on the outside"_ he sang as he advance towards Maui dancing. His claw then headed for him and Maui swinged his weapon only for Tamatoa to catch it with his claw. " _For just like you I made myself a work of art"_ He tossed Maui in the air and he crashed in the ceiling. Tamatoa then looked at the readers with a smile. _"I'll never hide; I can't, I'm too_  
 _Shiny!, Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough, Strut my stuff; my stuff is so,"_

Sora and Moana tried to rush to Maui but Tamatoa slammed his claws in the ground. He then picked up Moana and tossed her into a small cell like area. Sora ran over to her to help her out. " _Shiny, Send your armies but they'll never be enough, My shell's too tough Maui Man"_ he sang to his prisoner before he turned to Maui crawling to his weapon. He dragged Maui away from the Hook. _you could try, try, try,But you can't expect a demigod,To beat a decapod (give it up)"_ he sang after slamming his claw on him. He then strung Maui like a guitar making him let go of the hook. Tamatoa then placed the hook back on his back. _"You will die, die, die, Now it's time for me to take apart, Your aching heart"_ he sang before he hits the wall making the top close. His body glowed blue with purple lines on his face. " _Far from the ones who abandoned you, Chasing the love of these humans, Who made you feel wanted. You tried to be tough. But your armour's just not hard enough"_ he sang as his glow revealed a tattoo on Maui's back showing a woman throwing a baby into the sea. Sora and Moana' eyes's widen to what Tamatoa meant, Tamatoa then picked up Maui by the hair before he slammed him into the wall dragging him across before tossing him back on his back. Maui landed near his hook. _Maui, Now it's time to kick your. Hiney, Ever seen someone so Shiny, Soak it in 'cause it's the last you'll ever see. C'est la vie mon ami I'm so. Shiny, Now I'll eat you, so prepare your final plea. Just for me, You'll never be quite as Shiny You wish you were nice and SHINY!"_ he sang as he then had Maui in his mouth. Maui tried to hold his teeth up.

 **/end song/**

"Hey!" shouted Moana who had manage to get out of the cell with Sora's help.. She was holding the Heart of Te Fiti out. "I got something Shiny for you"

Tamatoa spat out Maui as he started at the green stone. "The Heart of Te Fiti. you can't run from me" he said.

Moana started to run as Tamatoa said. "Oh you can, you keep surprising me"

Maui grabs his leg to keep him from chasing Moana but he let go. Sora ran to check on him. "Curaga!" he said as the green spell worked on him, "Thanks for that Sora" he said.

"There's only so far those little legs can carry you." said Tamatoa as Moana tossed the stone into a crevice. Tamatoa began digging for the Heart. "The power of creation for a crustacean." he said not noticing that Moana grabbed Maui's hook. "We gotta go" said Moana giving Maui his hook.

"But the Heart of Te Fiti" Sora said.

"Don't worry, i got a better one" She said revealing the Heart of Te Fiti still in her necklace. "Ha ha, Yes, i have the….wait a minute Ah!, I see she taken a barnacle and covered it in Bioluminescent Algae as a diverson." he crushed the fake stone before giving chase . he smashed the wall of his home to see Sora, Maui and Moana about to jump in a geyser. "Come back here!" he roared as he charged. Before he can get them. The geysers sent them back up to the surface with Tamatoa on his back. "Did you all like the song?" he said before the scene change.

 **/Surface./**

Luna and Glacea watched as Sora, Moana, and Maui got blasted out of the realm while landing on the beach near the canoe.

 **"Oh, my Gods. Are you okay?** " Luna asked quickly as the two dragons ran over to them.

"Yeah, just fine," Sora coughed a bit. Moana jumped up happily.

"We're alive! We're ali-," Moana stopped after she saw Maui before her. Human legs and shark head. Even Sora was a bit grossed out. "Listen. I appreciate what you did down there," Maui started as Sora stared in disbelief, but Moana tried to stay serious. "Took guts," Maui continued as Moana nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it feels like you're distracted,"

"What? No, no," Moana insisted.

"Really? Because you're looking at me like I have a," Maui paused as he felt his face and midsection. "Ugh! Shark head," Moana finally laughed as Sora and the dragons join them.

Look, the point it…For a little girl, child, thing, whatever…Who had no business being down there; you did me a solid. But you also almost died. And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab, so the chances of beating Te Ka?" he plopped down. "We're never making it to Te Fiti. The mission is cursed,"

Moana grabbed his hook and put it in his hands as he transformed out of control again. he couldn't control what he turned into. "It's not cursed," Maui turned into a larger version of Heihei, then cawed before returning to normal, or so he thought. Maui hit the ground, with a shark tail this time.

"Cursed," Maui muttered.

 **{Later On At Night}**

Sailing on a calm sea, Maui laid on the canoe with the hook next to him but staring up at the sky singing a sarcastic tune about dying soon since Moana insisted they continue the journey to Te Fiti.

"Were dead soon," Maui continued.

"Can you at least try?" Sora asked him. Maui lazily lifted his arm up.

"Giant hawk," Maui said then touched the hook as his transformations were crazy before he let it go and laid normal again. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay. We're dead soon," he continued his song. Moana poked him a few times with the oar.

"Alright, break time is over. Get up," Moana told him.

"Why? You gonna give me a speech that I can beat Te Ka because I'm Maui." Maui asked, his smaller version nudged him as Maui sat up. "Take a hike, Tiny," he flicked the tattoo to his back as Moana spotted the tattoo on Maui's back of a woman throwing a child in the ocean.

"How do you get your tattoos?" Moana asked.

"They show up; when I earn them," Maui said. Moana pointed to the one with the women.

How'd you earn that one?" Moana poked it so he'd know. "What's that for?"

"That's, uh, man's discovery of nunya," Maui said after he looked back.

" **Nunya? What's that?** " Luna wondered.

"Nunya business," Maui retorted. Moana tapped him with the paddle a few times.

"I'll just keep asking," Moana insisted.

"You need to stop doing that," Maui told her. Moana patted him on the head as he grabbed the paddle and stood up. "Back off," Maui said in a more in-depth tone.

"Just tell me what it is," Moana tried again.

"I said back off," Maui demanded.

"Hey, you don't gotta be a jerk about it," Sora moved near Moana. Glacea and Luna looked at Maui.

"Is it why you're hook's not working?!" Moana asked. This time, Maui grabbed the oar and threw Moana overboard angrily. Moana landed in the water, surprised as she was brought back by the ocean. Moana, Sora, and the two dragons were very curious about Maui's backstory behind this tattoo he refused to talk about.

Maui was found sitting at the back with his legs over the edge. Sora didn't understand; all Moana asked was one question, so why wouldn't Maui tell them?

Maybe something had happened to Maui in the past and he didn't want to talk about it. Moana stood next to maui still wet from the water.

"You don't want to talk, don't talk. You want to throw me off the boat, throw me off. You want to tell me I don't know what I'm doing? I know I don't," Moana started as Sora looked at her sympathetically. "I have no idea why the ocean chose me. You're right. But my island is dying, so I am here. It's just us, and I want to help. But I can't if you don't let me," she said.

"You have to trust us Maui, we want to understand" said Sora. it was silent for a few minutes before.

I wasn't born a Demi-God," Maui started quietly as the two looked at him. "I had human parents. They, uh, took one look, and decided they didn't want me," Maui continued as the two and the dragons looked at him sadly. "They threw me into the sea like I was nothing," Moana stepped closer. "Somehow, I was found by the Gods. They gave me the hook. They made me Maui. And back to the humans, I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want,"

"You took the heart for them. You did everything for them so they would love you," Sora understood now. Glacea and Luna nodded as well understanding Maui's past.

"It was…never enough," Maui sighed. Moana came beside Maui now and sat there.

"Maybe the Gods found you for a reason," Moana said as Maui glanced at her. "Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the Gods aren't the ones who make you Maui; you are," Moana finished as Maui's eyes widened a bit. Moana got up and returned to the front of the canoe, and stared out into the night as it was beginning to turn into day. Maui looked at his hook and reached for it hesitantly. Moana looked back at him curiously, as did Sora and the dragons. Finally, Maui stood up with a smile.

"Let's do this," Maui said. Sora smiled as Maui's confidence returned. After they ate some breakfast. the day had broken, and Maui was ready to get back his transformation. The mini-Maui illustrated him transforming, then beating Te Ka, finally returning the heart. Moana smiled but suggested smaller. The tattoo turned into a minor bug as Maui took a deep breath and held the hook as it glowed and he transformed, then in that form, he jumped happily. Heihei tried to eat him as he returned to normal and Heihei was biting his finger. Mini-Maui shown turning into a lizard next as Maui did that, and Heihei landed on his back. Maui threw Heihei off with a grin, and the ocean tossed Heihei back into Moana's arms. Sora, Luna and Glacea laughed at the ocean.

Next was Maui confidently jumping into the water and coming up as a shark, then a hawk before going out and ripping through rocks in the water.

Maui stopped as he hovered above the canoe, then smirked as he turned into a massive whale before dropping into the water and splashing the two with a wave. Moana cheered him on as Maui returned to the ship in regular form, then he and Moana high-fived. Heihei wandered into the water as everyone watched curiously, the ocean grabbed Heihei, tossed him in a basket, then into the storage spot and put the cover over it.

"Next stop, Te Fiti," Moana said handing Maui the oar. Maui smiled before turning it around and giving it back to her.

"Your turn to sail," Maui told her as she took the paddle with a broad smile. The rest of the day was spent with Maui teaching Moana to be a Wayfinder as Sora watched proudly, and now they were on their way to finishing the job of restoring the heart. The last thing Maui showed Moana, was how to measure the stars as they continued their path to Te Fiti. As the night advanced, they reached a gray area, and Maui was on the mast watching from above as Moana checked the water, then stood as a true Wayfinder would.

"What?" Moana asked him.

"I figured it out," Maui said as he jumped down to face her. "You know, the ocean used to love when I pulled up islands. Because your ancestors would sail her seas to find them. All those new lands, villages. It was the water that connected them all. And if I was the ocean, I think I'd be looking for a curly-haired non-princess to start that again,"

"That is literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me, but should have saved it for Te Fiti," Moana laughed a little.

"I did," Maui admitted as he motioned to the islands before them. "Moana of Motunui; I believe you have officially delivered Maui across the vast sea," he told her as Moana smiled with joy and Maui chanted her name in a whispered tone. "It's time," he said as Moana took out the glowing heart, and placed it in his hand.

"Go save the world," Moana told him. Maui nodded as he jumped up, then changed into a hawk to get to the island.

" **Where's Te Ka?"** asked Glacea swimming beside them. As she said that Te Ka appeared with a roar. 'Thats Te Ka!" shouted Sora looking at Te Ka. Te Ka was a fire demon like creature. Always surrounding her slender form is a dense pyrocumulus cloud, coupled with bolts of lightning and volcanic ash. Te Ka came forth as Maui did what he could to avoid the blasts, then ended up knocked into the ocean.

"Maui!" Moana said with worry as she released the sail and shot forward. Te Ka's hand slipped into the water as it screeched. Maui ended up on the deck panting as Moana went to check on him. Moana spotted an opening in the barrier islands. Maui got up when he saw Moana steer them closer to Te Ka.

"What are you doing!" Maui asked quickly.

"Finding you a better way in," Moana replied.

"We'll never make it," Maui informed.

"Yes, we will!" Moana answered.

"Turn around!" Maui ordered.

"No," Moana leaned back.

"Moana, stop!" Maui demanded as he grabbed the oar from her.

"No!" Moana refused. Te Ka growled raising a fist,Maui lifted his hook and block the strike, but the contact forced them back hard, cutting through the water as they all struggled to hold on to the canoe. Moana became unconcious as Sora held on for dear life. Glacea luckily caught them as the canoe held still. Luna landed on the boat.

Moana began to awake as Sora went to her side.

"Moana you alright?" Sora asked. Moana lifted up a bit, the heard clucking and checked on Heihei below. Assuring he was alright, Moana closed the compartment door. "Yeah, I think so," Moana nodded as she got up slowly and saw Maui at the front to the with his back to them.

Are you okay?" she asked the Demi-God. No response. "Maui?" Maui turned around, revealing a sparking, cracked hook.

"I told you to turn back," Maui said coldly.

"I thought we could make it," Moana stood up.

"We?" Maui arched a brow.

"I thought…I could make it," Moana looked down. "We can fix it,"

"It was made by the Gods. You can't FIX it," Maui said coldly, and louder to her.

"Next time; we'll be more careful. Te Ka was stuck on the barrier islands; it's lava, it can't go in the water. We can find a way around," Moana stated as she began to tie a knot.

"I'm not going back," Maui told her.

"Maui; we still have to restore the heart," Moana countered.

"My hook is cracked. One more hit, and it's over," Maui informed.

"Maui, you have to restore the heart," Moana reminded.

"Without my hook; I am nothing," Maui said firmly.

"That's not true," Moana protested.

"WITHOUT MY HOOK, I AM NOTHING!" Maui yelled at her as Moana backed up, a little afraid.

"That's enough, don't yell at her like that," Sora said with glare. Maui opened his palm and dropped the heart at Moana's feet as Sora silently watched. Maui walked by her to the back of the ship, and Moana lifted the heart up before turning her head to face him a bit.

"We're only here because you stole the heart in the first place," Moana said to him. Maui stopped a moment, then faced her a bit.

"No. We're here because the ocean told you that you were special, and you believed it," Maui retorted as Moana was facing him now.

"I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat," Moana started.

"Goodbye, Moana,Sora." Maui turned his back to her.

"Sail across the sea-," Moana looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm not killing myself, so you can prove you're something you're not!" Maui yelled.

Moana put out the heart now. "And restore the heart of Te Fiti! The ocean chose me!"

"It chose wrong," Maui said coldly as Moana's confidence fell, and she looked heartbroken. Maui put out his hook as it sparked again, and forced him to one knee. Maui glared as he summoned the power and changed into a hawk, then took off. "MAUI!" Moana yelled out to him, but Maui never turned back. Moana stood at the back of the ship watching him fly out of sight. Sora, Luna and Glacea watched as Moana's hand holding the heart fell to her side, and she closed her eyes sadly.

 **End of part 3.**

 **Next chapter is the finale of Motonui.**


	18. Motonui Part 4

It was silent on the canoe after Maui left them. Sora made a step towards Moana, and then the ocean lifted a bit in snake form. Moana opened her eyes looking at it. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked sadly as she looked at the stone in her hands, then held it out to the ocean. "I'm not the right person," she said as it tilted a bit, questioning her. "You have to choose someone else," she held out the heart. The ocean made no move to take it from her. "Choose someone else! Please?" Moana demanded pleadingly as the heart sat in her palm. The ocean moved closer and took the heart as it sank back down to the flat sea with the glow of the heart slowly disappearing into the depths below. Moana let the tears fall down her cheeks as she hit her knees and cried with her head down. Sora felt bad for Moana since the quest was a total failure. Sure they manage to get the Maui's hook from Tamatoa and then had to fight the Kakamora. But then the battle with Te Ka made things worse.

" **What's that**?" Glacea said voice looking at a blue glow in the water coming at Moana's canoe.

"Moana, look!" Sora urged her. Moana glanced up seeing a blue Manta ray coming towards them. The aquatic animal circled a few times and went out of sight as Moana looked around for it.

"You're a long ways past the reef," said a familiar tone. Moana's head shot up as she saw her grandmother before her as a spirit.

"Gramma?" Moana asked.

"I guess I chose the right tattoo," Tala smiled. Moana shot forward into her grandmother's awaiting arms.

"Gramma!" Moana cried against her as Tala soothed. Sora understood now; its what Tala said before passing away. That there was no place, Moana could go where Tala couldn't find her. Tala now was a spirit before him; coming to offer comfort to her heartbroken granddaughter. "I tried Gramma. I tried, but I couldn't do it," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Tala informed as she wiped Moana's cheeks. "I never should have put so much on your shoulders. If you are ready to go home, I will be with you," Moana sniffled a few times as she held her grandmother's hands, then got up to return to the back of the canoe while preparing to put the oar in the water. However, she stopped before it touched. "Why do you hesitate?" Tala inquired.

"I don't know," Moana answered truthfully. Sora and his dragons watched as Tala stood up, and began walking towards Moana's figure.

 _"I know a girl from an island; she stands apart from the crowd._ " Tala started to sing as Moana turned to face her. _"She loves the sea and her people; she makes her whole family proud,"_ Tala continued as she cupped Moana's cheek while a tear slid down and she tried to smile. _"Sometimes the world seems against you. The journey can leave a scar,"_ Tala walked past the ripped sail as Moana followed. " _But scars can heal and reveal just where you are,"_ Tala motioned to the sky above.

 _"The people you love will change you. The things you have learned will guide you. And nothing on Earth can silence that quiet voice still inside you. And when that voice starts to whisper; Moana, you've come so far. Moana listen, do you know who you are?"_ Tala smiled. Moana looked off to the side now, thinking about the words.

"Who am I?" Moana asked, then she turned from Tala and face the backside of the canoe. "I _'m a girl who loves my island and the girl who loves the sea. It calls me,"_ Moana began to sing as Tala smiled. " _I am the daughter of the village Chief. We are descended from voyagers,"_ Moana held her necklace from Tala now as there was a flash of blue light. _"Who found their way across the world,"_ Moana looked ahead seeing a spirit-like ship belonging to her ancestors sailing past them. " _They call me,"_

That's when Sora and the dragons saw the fire ignite in Moana's eyes once more. Moana was beginning to understand what she was destined for. The spirit figure on the boat held his necklace and gave a head nod of acknowledgment to Moana as she held her necklace tighter. " _I've delivered us to where we are. I have journeyed farther. I am everything I've learned and more. Still it calls me!"_ Moana sang out as they all saw more boats coming their way; past ancestors who sailed the seas before her. "Whoa" Sora and his dragons said.

" _And the call isn't out there at all; it's inside me!"_ Moana climbed up the mast as the fires of determination raged through her. " _It's like the tide, always falling and rising!" Moana jumped down before her grandmother with a smile as the linked arms and touched foreheads. "I will carry you here in my heart, you remind me; that come what may, I know the way!"_ Moana reached the back of the boat again while looking out more determined and driven than before. " _I AM MOANA!"_ she called out before diving into the ocean.

"Sora, please help see her quest through" said Tala.

"I will Tala, you have my word" said Sora as his dragons nodded to him. Tala vanished as Moana returned to the surface with the Heart in her hands. Sora helped her on the canoe.

"So whats the plan Moana?" asked Sora.

Moana smiled at Sora. "were going to restore the Heart of Te Fiti."

"Then full sail away Wayfinder!" said Sora with a grin. Moana set the ship to sail as they headed straight for the Te Fiti. Once more, they had arrived at the barrier islands. "Alright, i'll distract Te Ka so you can get past the barrier." said Sora.

" **Were right behind you Sora"** said Luna and Glacea.

"Glacea you stay with Moana." said Sora as he mounted Luna.

 **"Right"** said Glacea nodding her head as she dived underwater. Te Ke rose and growled at them, Moana held the rope tightly in her hand. Te Ka made a grab for them. "I don't think so, Waterga!" shouted Sora as he casted the water spell at Te Ka's hand, she screeched as sora cut her hand off with the X-blade. Luna and sora flew around Te Ka. Luna fired a blast at Te Ka's shoulder to distract her. Moana turned the canoe around and zipped out of the steam from hot hitting the water. Te Ka recovered and saw Moana shoot out towards the opening.

Moana pulled the rope to let out the sail and she sped turned her canoe through the opening as Sora was right behind her. Te Ka shot a blast at the opening, causing rocks to start falling into the water. Luna dodged them. However, when one hit hard, it jerked the boat and she fell forward as the heart went flying. "No!" she screamed out. Heihei grabbed it and brought it back. "Nice work," Moana put the heart in place as they made it through the crevice past the barrier islands. Glacea came out of the water and splashed Te Ka dousing her in water. Te Ka roared at the alpha as she submerged before she could be hit by a fireball.

"There's Te Fiti!" Sora shouted from the air. She nodded to him as she sped towards the island. Te Ka burst forth, the force knocked Moana's canoe over as she tried to turn it over. "Are you okay?!" Sora asked as Luna hovered beside her. Moana coughed and nodded. Te Ka reached for her as she crouched in fear, but then a familiar hawk screech was heard. Mau had returned! The Demi-God transformed and used his hook to take Te Ka's hand off, then he landed on the upside down canoe.

"Maui!" Moana smiled wide. "You came back," Maui shugged a bit with a smile. "But your hook? One more hit and…" she trailed off.

"Hah. Te Ka's gotta catch me first," Maui replied as Te Ka's hand reformed, and Maui hooks the boat, then turned it over right-side up. "I've got your back, Chosen One. Go save the world, Sora keep her safe"

"Maui…Thank you," Moana said, and Sora smiled, also saying the same thing.

"You're welcome," Maui responded as he transformed into a bug and flew at Te Ka, then once close enough, turned into a whale to splash the monster. The wave gave Moana a push towards Te Fiti as Sora followed on Luna alongside her. Maui bit Te Ka's finger as a shark, then ran on it's back like an iguana before transforming to hawk and finally, going human and taking the hand off again with the hook. Maui went shark once more, taunting the monster.

"Hey! Te Ka, shark head," Te Ka arched a brow, then Maui cut off the other hand. Maui turned bird to get away, but Te Ka whacked him onto a rock in the water. Te Ka saw Moana heading for the main island, then formed a blast, firing it at her. "Moana!, Sora!" he yelled with fear.

The ocean rose and stopped the ball of fire, but the wave was enough to send her flying into the water. The canoe was destroyed. The sea lifted Moana up on Luna and she held onto Sora. "Where do we need to go?!" Sora called to Maui.

"Get the heart to the spiral!" Maui replied. Sora nodded as Luna sped off towards Te Fiti. Glacea was already there as she waited for them as Sora brought Moana to the top. Te Ka formed another blast as Maui lifted his sparking hook up, knowing what he needed to do. Mini-Maui told him to go for it as Maui took a deep breath with a fully lit hook before jumping to another rock, then into the air as his hook made contact with Te Ka's chest, and a massive force made Sora and Moana stop. Maui hit the ground hard as the smoke faded, then he looked over to see only the handle of his favored weapon. Moana saw it as she gasped. Sora landed on the top of the rocks as Moana scampered off of the Light Fury's back as she got out the heart and looked for the spiral that Maui spoke of.

There was nothing but water below.

"Te Fiti…It's gone," Moana said in shock.

"How's that possible?" asked Sora. how can an island disappear. However, they heard Te Ka and looked back as the beast rose once more, and on its chest was a spiral. Moana's eyes widened. Te Ka is Te Fiti, or rather, Te Fiti became Te Ka when Maui stole the heart! Moana understood now; Te Fiti and Te Ka were one in the same. Moana knew what she needed to do as she raised the heart into the air creating a light. Te ka looked at her as Moana went to the ocean. Sora, Luna and Glacea watched from afar. Moana looked at the water now. "Let her come to me," she commanded softly. Almost instantly, the water split apart and cleared a path between the island and Te Ka. Moana began walking forward.

Te Ka growled as she crawled forward, and Moana showed no fear. _"I have crossed the horizon to find you. I know your name. They have stolen the heart from inside you, but this does not define you,"_ Moana sang as Te Ka stopped in front of her while she stood on a rock. _"This is not who you are,"_ Moana continued as Te Ka calmed and got lower to Moana's figure. " _You know who you are,_ " Moana finished as she walked closer and put her hand on Te Ka's face. "Who you truly are," she whispered as Te Ka closed her eyes when Moana's pressed her forehead to Te Ka's. Moana got close to the spiral, then put the heart back in place. Right away, a green glow cracked through Te Ka, making the black fall off and revealing a green figure below. Moana stepped back smiling. "Te Fiti,"

Te Fiti sat up to allow the moss to continue to grow, then a flower crown as the Goddess stood up and moved through the water to the island. The water returned to its normal state as it lifted Moana, Sora and his dragons. The water brought Sora, his dragons, and Moana to a ledge, placing them down Maui was spat to the spot by the water. After that, it was Fiti used her power to restore the island to normal.

"The chicken lives," Maui remarked as Moana stood before him.

"I'm sorry about your hook," Moana looked down.

"Well, hook. No hook. I'm Maui," Maui said. Sora smiled glad to see that Maui came back to help them. From beneath them, there was rumbling as they were lifted up and standing in the palm of Te Fiti until they were her level. Moana quickly dropped to her knees and bowed, then Sora lowered to one knee and did the same. Maui got smacked by Moana and then he bent, Glacea and Luna bowed from the ground.

Te Fiti moved her hand a bit to see Maui, and he noticed her gaze upon him.

"Te Fiti! Hey, how you been?" Maui asked as she gave him a unamused look. Maui sighed and cleared his throat. "Look. What I did was wrong. I have no excuse; I'm sorry," he apologized. Te Fiti smiled as she lifted her other hand, opening it to reveal a new hook. Maui got overly excited as he wasn't sure to take it or not.

"You know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a Goddess," Sora pointed out as Maui grabbed it and jumped up.

"Cheehoo!" Maui cheered. Moana whacked him in the stomach as he relaxed. "Thank you. Your kind gesture is deeply appreciated," he said, then transformed into a bug and flew off. Te Fiti brought her hand closer as Moana and her touched foreheads gently before Te Fiti put them all down on the beach and opened her hands to allow flowers blew forward in the wind, creating a new canoe for Moana to return home in. Sora then watched as a Gummiship in the model of Highwind lvl 8(KH2) was made before him. He looked at Te Fiti as she smiled at him. "Thanks Te Fiti" said Sora with a grin. Maui landed beside them as Te Fiti grew more massive, then laid down and went to sleep, allowing herself to remain in island form. Maui dropped a bunch of foods in Moana's boat for her, then Heihei fell in upside down as Maui shook his foot. "Gonna miss you, drumstick,"

"You could come with us, ya know? My people are going to need a master Wayfinder," Moana offered. Maui smiled as he moved his necklace a bit.

"They already have one," Maui said as a new tattoo formed on his body next to Mini-Maui, one representing Moana on her boat. Moana smiled, then threw herself at Maui to hug him Maui hugged her back before they separated. Moana waved to mini-Maui as she backed up.

Suddenly Te Fiti began to glow as the Keyhole revealed itself. Sora aimed the X-blade at the keyhole and fired a beam of light and darkness sealing it.

"Sora what was that?" asked Moana.

"It means i have to go now." said Sora as his dragons nodded to him. Maui then tossed Sora a charm with a hook on it. He caught it before looking back at the demigod. "If you ever need me. Give me a shout." Maui said.

"I will, thanks maui" Sora said with a smile. Maui then looked at Moana.

"See you out there, Maui," Moana said.

"See you out there, Moana," Maui replied as he transformed into a hawk, and flew around avoiding the water trying to hit him, then he flew off. Moana then got on her new canoe and sailed away from Te Fiti after she gave Sora and his dragons a goodbye hug. "Moana, may your heart be your guiding key" Sora said watching the canoe sail away.

Sora and his dragons boarded the High wind lvl 8 and left the world. Sora held the wheel to the ship as his Gummiphone was on the charger, He looked out to the Ocean Between, The Shadow blasted off as Sora's quest continued to find his friends and the girl he loves.

/ **Lakatia/**

Tamatoa was still on his back as he said. "Shiny, im so Shiny, Didn't help me did it, Still upside down here. Just need a little push." he sighed before he pushed himself back down. "Okay readers if my name was Sebastian and if i had a cool jamacian accent. You totally helped me. I know you would?" he said crossing his claws.

 **/end of Motonui./**

 **Next world is the guardians worlds at the same time Sora was in Motonui."**


	19. Domino City

The Goliath sailed through the Oceans Between on their way to their next world. Kairi was still looking out to the window. "Sora, where are you." She muttered looking at his wayfinder. The rest of the gang was inside the Breakroom. Snotlout and the twins were arm wrestling each other. Hiccup was tinkering with his shield. Toothless was laying down thinking about Luna. he was glad to know that he wasn't alone anymore. He wanted to meet the Light Fury.

Terra was steering the ship with Terran on his lap controlling the ship. Briana was playing with her baby toys with Aqua sitting near her with a smile. Hercules was lifting weights with Steve, Ty and Tim. Riku was meditating with Braveheart on his lap. Namine was drawing in her sketchbook. Ven was holding Daphne as he rubbed her belly talking to their unborn child. Mickey was talking to Minnie on his Gummiphone. Goofy was sleeping in his chair. Xion was reading with Xia. Skye and Kari were playing with their action figures of Sora. Mulan was training in the training room. Aqua was watching Briana play when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in so long. " _Aqua is that you?"_ asked the voice.

 _"Pharaoh?, is that really you?"_ said Aqua though the link. She hasn't heard from him since she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness

" _Yes Aqua its me, where are you?_ " asked Pharoah.

" _Im in a ship with my friends, Why what's wrong."_ asked Aqua.

 _"An evil person named Marik has Joey under his control. Yugi and Joey are being forced to duel right now as we speak and Tea is also in danger."_ said Pharoah.

 _"Hang on were on the way" s_ aid Aqua as she stood up from playing with Briana and went over to Terra. 'Terra take us to Domino City" said Aqua. Aqua pointed to the nearby world. A building with a KC logo was on it along with a magician and a dragon were clashing. "Whats wrong Aqua?" asked mickey.

"Some friends of mine are in trouble. " said Aqua. The ship hovered above the world. "Alright team let's get to it" said Nero.

the Guardians teleported right near the city docks. where they searched around for Yugi and Joey's duel. during her quest to stop the unversed. Aqua had come to this world for she sensed alot of dark magic in the world. Aqua told them about a boy named Yugi who had a strange puzzle that contained a spirit of an ancient Pharoah. How he had to defeat Maximilian Pegasus in a duel to save his grandpa and the Kaiba brothers although he has a rivalry with Seto Kaiba. Soon they heard someone laughing evilly.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

Aqua's eyes grew wide as she took off towards the source. She was glad Daphne was holding Briana.

"Come on! We gotta follow her" Ven told the gang as they went after Aqua. Once they found her, they noticed she was shaking with anger. . They walked near her and found that a man about Riku's age with blonde hair, white t-shirt with blue stripe, blue pants and sneakers was standing opposite of a boy about Nero's age with spikey hair with a mix of black, yellow, and a little of red. He was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt, also had blue pants and sneakers and both boys had a shackle on their left ankle with an anchor high above them. Aqua noticed the familiar faces of Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, , Kaiba, and Mai, along with a man with spikey black hair in a black shirt and red vest and had dice for earring. Kaiba felt something was watching them as he turned to see Aqua. "Aqua? Your here too?" He said.

tristan and the others turned around and saw Aqua too.

"I'd say it's nice to see you again Aqua but with this duel going on, it's not." Tristan said.

"New friends?" Mai asked.

"Yes were here to help." said Mickey.

". So what's happening here?" Riku asked.

"Well Marik's got Joey under his control and is forcing Yugi to duel him. So far Joey's got 1500 Life Points while Yugi's only got 500." The man named Duke said.

Hearing what was going on, Yugi turned his head slowly over to the right because he'd been injured during the duel."A-Aqua, you're here"

""Everything is fine Yugi," said Aqua.

"So you must be Aqua, Maleficent told me about you and the guardians of Light. Once i claim the Pharaohs power, the Heirs of Kingdom Hearts will be next." spoke the possessed Joey. Kairi and Kira stood in front of Skye and Kari as they summoned their keyblades. "And You must be Kairi, how does it feel knowing you are the reason why your Beloved Sora is dead" said Joey-Marik.

Kairi was about to lunge at the man but Duke and Tristan held her back. "Let me at him!" shouted Kairi.

"No you cant, if anyone interferes, Joey and Yugi will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean and Tea will get crushed!" Tristan also said. They saw Tea was locked in a chair with a crate over her head.

""Make any move and she's flat as a pancake." One of Marik's Rare Hunter said as he sat in the crane with a remote in his hand.

"We can't just stand here we have to do something!" Nero exclaimed.

Terra then had an idea. He knew what it felt like being under someone's control against your will.

"Joey! You can't let Marik use you! You have to fight his control!" Terra shouted to Joey, who now was holding his head in pain.

"Come on Joey! Fight it! Remember the promise we made to fight Marik and his Rare Hunters together!" Yugi joined in.

"I-I re-remember." Joey said as his eyes went from blank to blue and the Millenium symbol on his forehead started to fade.

'You will do as I say Wheeler! Finish little Yugi with the Meteor of Destruction magic card and take his puzzle!' Marik said in Joey's head.

"There's n-no way I'm dueling MY BEST FRIEND!" Joey shouted as he finally broke free of Marik's control.

"He did it!" Tea exclaimed happily. "Drop it!" said the rare hunter as the crate dropped. ""Toothless! Plasma Blast!" said Hiccup as Toothless fired his plasma Blast to destroy the crate. The rare hunter was then surrounded by the dragons. Hookfang lit himself on fire as Stormfly had her spikes ready. She used her flame to melt the chains as the anchor dropped to the bottom of the sea. The Rare Hunter then took off running after that. Toothless laughed as Mokuba freed Tea from her chair. "Thanks Mokuba." said Tea as she accidentally bumped into Meatlug. Mokuba then felt Toothless pick him up as a crate almost crushed him. "Good job Toothless" said Hiccup. Toothless beamed in pride as he rejoined the others."is that a real live dragon?" asked Mai.

"Yep, were from a world filled with dragons of many sizes and shapes." said Hiccup.

"Why did you name your dragon Toothless?" asked Duke. Toothless did his Gummy smile as Mokuba laughed. "That's why! He has no teeth."

"Oh he does" said Astrid as Toothless revealed his retractable Teeth. Aqua casted a few healing spells on Yugi and he was better. After getting introductions out of the way did Aqua told her friends about there quest. "So you're gathering an army to stop This Syndicate of the Dark, Maleficent and the Lost Masters?" Kaiba said after hearing the story.

"And trying to find Kairi's lost love Sora?" asked Tristan. Tea, Mai and Serenity were cooing at Briana who hid herself in her mothers chest from the attention.

"Yeah, and we're also searching for the Princesses of Heart so we can keep them safe from them. So far we have Kairi and Kari. We need to warn the others about them" said Nero.

Kari then felt something coming from Tea and Serenity that was familiar like a warm feeling. "Something wrong Kari?" Serenity, Joey's sister, asked her now with her bandages off her eyes. Kari looked at her mother as she said. "Mommy, i feel something from them."

Kairi looked at Serenity and Tea as she too felt their light. "I feel it too sweetie. their light is very strong."

"Does that mean that Tea and Serenity are Princesses of Heart?" asked Tim.

"Looks like it bro." said Ty.

"After this mess with Marik is dealt with. Well send you two to my castle where you will be safe or you can tag along with us." said Mickey.

"If they go then we'll go too, we're not letting them go through this alone." Tristan told him.

"Especially my sister" said Joey

"We can't argue with that." Lea said.

Skye looked at the Millenium Puzzle as he felt someone was trapped in there. His hands raised as the Phantom Green Keyblade appeared. A small glow was over him as an image of a golden heart shape moon appeared behind him. The Phantom Green Keyblade floated over Yugi catching everyone's attention. "Wak, where did that keyblade come from?' asked Donald. Before anyone can even think of what was going to happen. The Keyblade shot a beam of light at Yugi's Millenium Puzzle as a bright light came out. Everyone covered their eyes as the light down. Standing besides Yugi was an older looking Yugi although taller than him and his hair was a little more spiky. his attire was much like yugi's. "Whats This!" exclaimed the man. it was none other than Yami Yugi with his own body.

"Pharaoh? Are you really here ?" asked Yugi as the Pharaoh examined himself.

"Yes, somehow i manage to get my own body" said Pharoah looking at his hand. "I don't beleive it, I'm actually seeing Double yugi's" said Tristan looking at the two.

"So it's time we finally met other yugi" said Kaiba crossing his arms. At first he didn't believe in magic but thanks To Aqua his mind was change. "How are we going to explain to people that there are two Yugi's" said Tea.

"Leave it to me. I can get all the paperwork filed for him" said Kaiba as he began making calls and walking away from the group. Skye then collapse as the keyblade disappeared. "Skye!" exclaimed Kira as Kairi picked up her son. "Talk to me Skye, are you alright" she said.

"Im okay mommy, i think" he said looking at his hands. "Did you do something to Yugi's puzzle Skye?" asked Mickey.

"I saw someone was inside and he was lonely, and the next thing i knew, i felt something take over me" said Skye in Kairi's arms. The gang looked at each other and nodded. Skye was starting to develop his powers.

"Skye, i am forever grateful for what you did for me. Thank you" said Pharaoh with his hands over his heart. "Mommy im very sleepy" said Skye looking at his mother. Kairi kissed his forehead as he fell asleep. She held him as she stood up. "Wow i never expected Skye to receive that power" said Riku.

"What power?" asked Yugi now curious.

Riku looked at the Domino Gang before he said. "His father Sora had a very rare gift. Sora believed in hearts can be real whether if they had been lost or created. Sora had the power to make them real again."

"And Skye must have inherited it from him along with the power of Kingdom Hearts." said Roxas.

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Mokuba.

"It's the heart of all worlds, and heaven for hearts." said Mickey.

"And my son was born to guard it. But until we find him, Skye and Kari are in terrible danger." said Kira.

Just then, Steve saw something off to the horizon.

"I see something coming this way." Steve told the gang.

Once it came closer, it revealed itself to be a blimp with the Kaiba Corp logo on it.

"This is where the Battle City Finals will take place." Seto told them watching his blimp get close. He had finished his calls about Pharoahs ID and made him Yugi's older brother.

Meanwhile far away in a dark room, Marik was sitting on his throne with his Millenium Rod in hand. He was mad that his latest plan had failed.

"Damn it! I was so close in getting the Pharoah's power!" He yelled.

"It was because of those Guardians of Light" spoke Maleficent. she appeared before Marik from the shadows.

"Begone witch! Master Marik doesn't require your assistance." Marik's bodyguard Odion told her.

"That's enough Odion. Continue Maleficent." said Marik on his chair.

"Perhaps since one of Yugi Moto's friends couldn't get you his puzzle, perhaps the Keyblade can help you. Farewell." Maleficent said to Marik as she disappeared through the Dark Portal.

"What does she mean by that?" Odion asked Marik.

But Marik didn't say anything as a big evil grin appeared on his face. a new plan formed in his desire to take the puzzle.

"I know just the person I can use." Marik said sinisterly.

Back at the docks, the gang was ready to get in the blimp when Yugi's friend Bakura showed up. He had long white hair with black eyes, wore a blue jacket with a blue and white striped t-shirt and had blue pants on.

"Everyone ready?" Bakura asked in his British accent.

"Let's get going." Yugi said as they started to get in. just then Aqua went blank and she fell forward to the ground and became unconscious. Luckily Briana was in Daphne's arms "Mommy" exclaimed Terran

. "Aqua!" Terra said also shaking his wife.

"Master Aqua please get up. " said the brothers.

"Aqua wake up" said Yugi.

Soon Aqua began to slowly get up as she was on one knee with her head facing the ground. Just then, she grabbed Yugi by the throat and everyone quickly jumped back and prepared themselves for what was happening.

"Are you crazy Aqua? Let Yugi go!" Tristan yelled.

"Aqua" said Terra and Ven. Terran was being held back by Kira who wanted to find out what was wrong with his mother.

Aqua''s hair suddenly began to spike up a little and she slowly began to lift her head. Once her head was all the way up, everyone was shocked to see that the Millenium symbol was on her forehead and her eyes were blank.

"M-Marik!" Yugi exclaimed as he was trying to breathe.

"Little Yugi." Aqua-Marik chuckled evilly. "Let him go!" said Tea as she was kicked by Aqua. Sonic let loose her voice making her possessed rider let go of Yugi. "Let my wife go Marik!" said Terra holding ends of the earth.

"No with her power, i can get the puzzle and give Maleficent the heirs of Kingdom Hearts." said Marik-Aqua.

"Not if we stop you!" said Hercules cracking his knuckles. "It's payback time Marik!" said Joey as he activated his duel disk along with Yugi, Pharoah and Kaiba.

"You've crossed the line Marik, now you're going to pay!" The Pharoah shouted.

"Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Said Mushu as the gang fought agianst their controlled friend. The battle against Aqua-Marik proved to be a hard one. Even with Yugi's Dark Magician, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, it proved to be little useful against their controlled friend who was a master of magic.

"Your pathetic monsters won't help you Pharaoh." Aqua-Marik chuckled sinisterly. "Mommy please stop it!" cried Terran reaching for his mother from Tea's arms.

"Your mother is gone now brat." said Marik-Aqua.

Briana looked at her mother knowing she needed a strong voice to break her free. "Ma, Ma" she began as Daphne looked at Briana as did Kairi and the other girls. They were protecting the children. "MAMA!" cried Briana reaching for Aqua. Terra gasped as did Ven and the rest of the gang. Hearing Briana's first word made Aqua regain herself. She shouted. 'Get out of my Head!"

The glowing eye left her forehead as she collapsed. She caught her breath as Terra knelt down to her and she hugged him. "It's okay Aqua" he said soothing his wife.

Aqua looked at the gang as Donald worked his healing magic on her. "Sorry if i hurt anyone." She said looking at the ground. Teran was beside her holding her arm shaking after seeing that..

"No it was Marik Aqua" said Goofy as Daphne holding a Squirming Briana. Briana wanted to go to her mother as she babbled. "Mama"

Aqua looked at her daughter as a tear left her eye, Briana said her first words and it was Mama. Daphne brought Briana to Aqua as she held her daughter. She kissed her baby on the forehead as she held her close. "Now Briana saw Dada" said Terra looking at his daughter. Briana smiled at him as her chubby hand touched his face. The gang laughed including Kaiba. "Is everyone ready?" Kaiba asked from the ramp on his blimp.

Everyone nodded back as they walked into the blimp as it tooked off and flew over the city. Marik however wasn't happy he lost control over Aqua that quick. "Curse those keybearers now how will i get control of the puzzle" said Marik.

"Then maybe i can be of assistance" spoke a dark voice. Marik looked to see a man in a red coat. as he appeared from a corridor of Darkness . "Be gone! Master Marik isn't seeing anymore people like you." said Odion as he was then lifted up by a Guardian Heartless. The Guardian tossed him into a wall as the man stood in front of Marik, the man summoned a dark keyblade much like Way of the Dawn except it's design was all Demonic.

Who the hell are-" Marik was cut off as the man's Keyblade stabbed Marik's heart as his inner darkness started to awaken. Marik was released from the restraints as he now held his head in pain. He let out a scream as now his silver hair stood high as the Millenium symbol appeared on his forehead and Marik's grey eyes were blank. Yami Marik was released from his prison.

"I'm finally free once again. I thank you Stranger. Yami Marik said as he picked up the Millenium Rod and placed it in his back pocket. "Without that Odion fool holding me back, I can personally take the Pharaoh's power right from him!"

"There is the matter of the Guardians of Light." spoke the man in red.

"I know. Once they're out of the way, taking the Millenium Puzzle will be too easy and the Heir of Kingdom Hearts will be dead." Yami Marik chuckled evilly. The man then took his leave as Marik headed for the Battle city finals.

And so, the Battle City Finals were underway. The paperwork for the Pharoah was done thanks to Kaiba being a CEO. He made Pharaohs own dueling career so that Yugi is still known as the King of Games. Yugi gave the Pharaoh Slifer the Sky Dragon. The duelists that had made it all the way were Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Bakura, Ishizu, and even Marik, who has not yet appeared for the duel. And so the duels went underway: Yugi and Bakura duel with Yugi as the winner, and Kaiba and Ishizu dueled with Kaiba as the victor. The first of the finals were over as they had to wait for Marik to arrive so he could duel Mai. Pharoah and Kaiba dueled with Phaorah as the victor and with him receiving Obelisk. Aqua was walking though the blimp as she then heard Yugi talking to Ishizu. "Take this my Pharoah. Its powers no longer will aid me" said Ishizu as she handed him the Millenium Necklace.

Riku was relaxing with Namine and Ryoku when he felt a powerful spike of darkness. "Theres a powerful darkness on top of the blimp!" He said. The gang rushed to the top and they saw Marik emitting a dark aura as he held Mai against her will. "Marik let her go!" said Joey as he rushed to free Mai. He freed her and took her to safety.

"Nice of you all to join me." He sinisterly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nero exclaimed.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" Yami Marik shouted as he raised his hand up high as the whole blimp was surrounded in a dark dome. "It's time for me to beat you Pharaoh and claim your power as my own!"

As he said this, Heartless appeared before the gang."Mokuba, Get the children to safety" said Kaiba activating his duel disk. Mokuba nodded to his brother as he lead the children,Serenity, Tea, , Daphne and Kira to the very side of the blimp where they can watch the duel. "My brother has truly lost himself to the darkness in his heart." said Ishizu.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

""You see, when he was young, Marik was chosen to be the Pharaoh's Tombkeeper, but he resented it. Everyday as the Tombkeeper he hated every second of it, which in turn created the evil with hatred for the Pharaoh. This evil was first released when he was little. He summoned Heartless and had them do away with our father." Ishizu explained.

"You want a duel Marik? FINE!" Pharaoh shouted as he activated his duel disk. they began their duel as each tried to get enough monsters to summon their god cards.

"Well handle the heartless!" said Ty as the gang fought the heartless while Marik and the Pharaoh dueled. "Here use these" said Mickey as he handed tristan and Duke a Dream Sword each.

""Oh yeah!" Duke exclaimed happily.

"This is gonna be an awesome fight!" Tristan added as he slashed one of the Neoshadows.

"I sacrifice Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior and my three Kuriboh Tokens to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor to the field!" The Pharoah said to the heavens as the red dragon Slifer and mighty blue beast Obelisk appeared.

"Oh yeah? Well I sacrifice my three slime tokens to summon my Winged Dragon of Ra once I recite the ancient scriptures!" Yami Marik said as he began recite the words and the mighty yellow dragon appeared. Joeys Red Eyes Black Dragon destroyed a large body that almost was near Serenity.

/Pharaoh, you better not lose this duel. Our world rests in your hand/ Kaiba thought as he watched the Pharaoh and Yami Marik prepared to use their Egyptian Gods against each other.

Meanwhile in Ishizu's room, the soul of the original Marik sat next to Odion's bed with great sadness.

"Odion, please forgive me for all the trouble I caused you. All my life I lived full of hatred with the darkness slowly eating away at my heart. I believe that this is what I deserve for kidnapping Yugi Moto's friends and forcing Joey and Aqua to fight him. I know now that there's no way they could ever forgive me. Goodbye Odion." Marik said as he disappeared with tears in his eyes.

Just then Odion's eyes opened and grabbed his head for he felt a slight pain from when he was knocked out by the man's Guardian. I must help Master Marik and the Pharoah to defeat the darkness that now controls his heart." Odion said as he got out of the bed and started limping towards the elevator.

He was breathing hard as he rode the elevator to the top. The elevator stopped and as the doors opened, he quickly made his way through the doorway.

"MASTER MARIK! I'M HERE!" Odion yelled as he leaned on the railing and everyone turned their attention towards Odion.

"Odion, you have awakened." Ishizu said with great relief. She told the heroes that Odian was her brother.

"My Pharaoh, you must defeat the darkness that holds Master Marik's heart hostage." Odion pleaded.

"I will try Odion you have my word" said Pharoah.

The duel between Yami Marik and the Pharaoh was a struggling one. Slifer was taken out no problem by Ra. The Pharaoh did manage to unlock some of Obelisk's power, but didn't last for long. Obelisk managed to defeat Ra, but Obelisk was gone as well.

"What are you going to do now Pharoah? Your Egyptian Gods are gone and you can't bring them back." Yami Marik chuckled.

"Did you forget that you've run out of magic cards that can bring Ra back?" The Pharaoh told him.

Yami Marik only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Xion exclaimed.

"Simple: With the darkness at my side, I no longer require the Winged Dragon of Ra to insure my victory." Yami Marik replied as he summoned a Heartless and fused it with his Egyptian god Slime. He then fused with the monster as he laughed.

"Whoa! That's one big Heartless. !" Lea said.

"Now Pharoah, witness the power of the Shadow Realm and it's minions!" Yami Marik exclaimed as he summoned Invisible Heartless, Earth Cores, Water Cores, and Fire Cores "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, I summon you!" The Pharoah said as two mages, one in purple armor and another blue armor and a pink skirt appeared in front of him. "Go my mighty mages, destroy the Heartless!"

Together, the magicians unleashed their Double Dark Magic attack that made quick work of the Heartless

"You think your mages can stand up to me just because they defeated the Heartless ? Guess again!" Yami Marik said as he held out his hand and both mages were restrained by chains.

"No my mages!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

"You're wide open Pharaoh. But you aren't the only one." Yami Marik chuckled.

"What's he talking about?" Joey asked.

The Pharaoh's eyes grew wide as Yami Marik stood over Tea. Marik held his fist out as he came closer to Tea. Just then, Two keyblades appeared. Phantom Green and Midnight Blue blocked the strike. They protected their masters from the darkness.

"The kids" cried Roxas as the gang soon found themselves being restrained by dark chains made by Yami Marik's shadow spell. "Everyone!" shouted Pharaoh and Yugi. Yugi stood beside Pharaoh as they watched their friends get restrained by the spell. ""Just give up Pharoah, there's nothing you and your friends can do to stop me! Once I hand your little Tea and Serenity over to The Syndicate and kill the Heir of Kingdom Hearts. you and your world will fall to the Shadow Realm!" Yami Marik laughed maniacally.

"I'll never give up." The Pharaoh said.

"Oh and why's that Pharaoh?" Yami Marik asked annoyed.

"I can't stand by and let you harm my friends anymore. You've kidnapped them, forced them to do your bidding, and threatened their lives. I can't stand by and let you do this anymore. I SWEAR I'LL STOP YOU, SAVE YOUR GOOD SIDE AND FULLFILL MY DESTINY!" The Pharaoh shouted to the heavens as the Millennium Puzzle began to shake and shine brightly, When the light faded, a Keyblade appeared before the Pharaoh. It had the rod as the teeth while its shape was similar to that of Kingdom Key. it looked like all seven millenium items had been combined to form this keyblade. The guard's shape was similar to Riku's while the keychain had the puzzle. The name Royal Puzzle echoed in his mind.

"A Keyblade? What good will that do you?" Yami Marik said as he tried to smash the Pharaoh with his Heartless.

However, the Pharaoh used his Keyblade to reflect Marik's strike. He then raised Royal Puzzle high as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were both free from the chains as they used their magic to destroy the Chains that held our heroes.

Your finished Marik" said the pharaoh as he tossed Royal Puzzle at Marik. His keyblade pierced his chest. where an immense amount of light began to shine from the blade.

"May your dark side be banished to the Shadow Realm and never cause anymore destruction for all eternity." The Pharaoh said as Yami Marik cried in pain as the light destroyed his heartless and the dome surrounding the blimp. The light blinded our heroes.

When the light disappeared, the Pharaoh put away his Keyblade and smiled at Yugi.

Everyone saw that the good Marik was back. Marik opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he regained his body.

"But why? I've done nothing but cause harm to you and your friends, I even took control of them against their will!" Marik said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Marik, the darkness in your heart was controlling you." Yugi reassured him.

"Yugi's right brother, the darkness was indeed controlling you." Ishizu also said as she and Odion approached him. they helped him up as the three hugged. they broke apart

"Ishizu, Odion, forgive me for all the trouble I have caused." Marik said to his sister and stepbrother.

"It's alright Master Marik. Your heart has been cleansed now." Odion said as he placed his hand on Marik's shoulder.

Marik nodded and then reached into his back pockets and pulled the Winged Dragon of Ra in one hand, and the Millennium Rod in the other.

"Take these pharaoh, my rarest card and my Millennium item. As long as you hold the rod, no one can use it for evil anymore." Marik said as he handed the items to pharaoh.

"Thanks Marik." Yugi replied after Pharoah handed him the item.

Just then both the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Rod began to shine brightly. Even the Millennium Necklace began to glow. . They revealed the Keyhole that shined above the blimp.

"Wow." Joey said as the Guardians sealed the Keyhole of Domino City.

Once they arrived back at the city and Marik, Ishizu, and Odion left for their home in Egypt, it was time for our heroes to depart to the next world.

"So you need me and the Pharaoh to help you in the war against the Syndicate right?" Yugi asked the next day. They were standing in front of his grandpa's game shop. they had packed their own clothes and brought extra duel decks. The Pharaoh holding his keyblade in his hand.

"And Serenity and Tea too." Mickey added. Serenity was saying goodbye to her mother while Joey watched with his arm crossed. "Joey please watch over her" She said to her son. "No worries ma, its my job as a big brother" said Joey holding Serenity close to him.

"As we said before, we going too so they aren't alone in this." Tristan said as he stood with Tea and Yugi.

"Yeah so let's hit the road guys!" Joey said as he pointed to the Goliath that floated over the city.

"Not so fast Wheeler." Kaiba said as he approached the gang from behind with Mokuba at his side.

"Wait, you're coming too?" Aqua asked him.

"I want to make sure Yugi and the Pharoah comes back alive so we can have our rematch and I can't leave Mokuba alone." He replied. His briefcase in his hand. Duke and Mai were coming as well.

"Then you will need this Kaiba" said the Pharaoh as he handed him Obelisk. He handed Joey the Winged Dragon of Ra. The gang boarded the Goliath as the Duelists were impressed with the ship. "Hey Mokuba lets show you the game room" said Terran as the kids sat in front of the big screen tv to watch some cartoons

"So you ready big brother?" Mokuba said to Kaiba from his spot on the floor.

"Ready when you are Mokuba." Seto replied with a smile on his face.

"So, whadda think guys?" Nero asked them as they got in the gummi ship.

"I gotta say, this is one awesome ride!" Tristan said amazed.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I haven't eaten since we got in the blimp." Joey said as his stomach growled.

"Right over here Joey" said Snotlout as He, Fishlegs and the twins were already eating some chicken from the fridge. "Sweet!" said Joey as he helped himself to some food.

"Hey Yugi, wanna take us out?" Roxas asked him.

"Sure! I'll give it a try." Yugi said as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Don't crash the ship now Yugi. The Pharaoh teased him as he chuckled. He stood next to him as he took the wheel.

"Ha ha, very funny Yami." Yugi replied to him.

Hiccup was working on Inferno with Kaiba working on his laptop. He had given Yugi a Blue Eyes White Dragon card that was the real one and not the fake his grandpa had. Just then the communicator went off as mickey answered it to reveal Minnie. "Minnie is everything alright?" asked Mickey.

"Mickey it's horrible. Beast's Castle has been lost to the darkness." said Minnie.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Donald.

"Is Belle and the Beast okay?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, they manage to arrive here." said Minnie as the screen showed Belle and Beast. "Beast glad to see your alright" said Riku. He went to his world to tell him about Sora's death, at first Beast was furious to see him again but he calmed down when he heard of Sora's fate. "Indeed, My home has been lost again but i have this in my possession" said Beast as he revealed the Rumbling Rose Keyblade.

"And we heard that Sora's alive?" asked Belle.

"Yeah , were just trying to find him" said Ven.

"Then allow me to join you on your search, Sora is a good friend of mine and this Syndicate is gonna pay" said Beast.

"Thank you Beast, we can use all the help we can get" said Kairi as Beast came over by the Teleporter. "Glad to have you along for the trip Beast" said Donald.

"Adam, My name is Adam" said Beast after he greeted the children.

"It's a nice name Prince Adam" said Goofy with his chuckle. Chip and Dale then appeared next to Minnie. "Your majesty!, we got a very big problem!" shouted Dale.

"What's wrong?" asked Mickey.

"There's trouble in Agrabah!, there's darkness all over Agrabah!" exclaimed Chip.

"Oh no!" said the guardians of light. "Jasmine is another princess of heart. We gotta go make sure she's alright!" said Donald..

"Yugi set a course for Agrabah!" said Mickey.

"Right" said Yugi as he steered the ship towards Agrabah, meanwhile in the hot desert of Agrabah. Aced watched the guests as they went into the city of Agrabah. "So the Sultan of this world knows the location to the Key of Twilight.

Also in the City of Agrabah. A pale women wearing a grey shirt and pants was walking through the city. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were blue. "Seto?, where are you?" She asked as she walked through the city. Watching over her was three pairs of blue eyes as they watch the girl.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Next world is another two parter with Sora and the Guardians.**


	20. Agrabah Part 1

The guardians of light and their allies have landed in the outskirts of Agrabah. "Guarsh never seen Agrabah so busy before" said Goofy.

"You said it Goofy" said Donald.

They noticed a lot of people were heading towards the city. Steve, however, was complaining about the weather there.

"It's freaking hot out here!" whined steve

"Yeah, i now feel like what's it like being you Hookfang" Snotlout said to his dragon. Hookfang and the other dragons raised their wings to try to keep their riders shaded and the kids out of the blazing sun. As they got close to the gates they saw people going into the city.

"My such i never seen the streets so busy" said a peasant near them talking to the captain of the guard Razoul. Donald and Goofy could have sworn to each other that they met this man before.

Our princess is to wed" said Razoul clearly not happy.

"Oh wonderful and who's the lucky prince?" asked the peasant.

"Not a prince at all, just a low life Street Rat!" spat Razoul.

"NO WAY!" shouted the Genie revealing himself as the peasant. "It's Aladdin!" he said pointing his fingers at the sky to reveal the worlds name. The log appeared as cardboard. Genie appeared before my readers. "Oh some of you don't believe."

He hits the sign to reveal it much better. "In Color" Genie said impersonating Tinker Bell. the kids laughed at the funny being before them.

Donald and Goofy said "Hey Genie."

Genie looked down to see them and grabbed Donald and Goofy in a group hug. "Genie! How's it been?" Donald asked.

"Donald, and Goofy! Never better!" He replied as Genie then noticed Roxas and Xion.

"Hey I remember you two! How've you guys been?" he asked.

"You know Genie?" Goofy asked Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah, when Xion and I did missions for Xemnas, we met Genie and his friend Carpet." Roxas told him as he shook Genie's hand.

"And these guys?" Genie asked.

"There our friends and with us are Sora's best friend Riku and Sora's girlfriend Kairi" said Goofy.

"OH, you must be the three friends you told us about!" Genie exclaimed as he shook Kairi and the King's hand. The rest of the group introduced themselves to Genie.

Riku, however, looked away in sadness, remembering about how he kidnapped Jasmine when he worked for Maleficent.

"No need to be sad Riku, Sora told us about why you did what you did. We forgive you for it!" Genie told the young boy as he magically called a little Genie doll to make him feel better.

"Th-thanks Genie." Riku said with a smile on his face. "By the way where is Sora?" asked Genie noticing Sora wasn't with them.

Mickey told him about the keyblade war and how Sora saved Kairi and his unborn children by using the power of waking, now they were trying to find him. "I see" said Genie as he looked at Skye and Kari. "hi there kids." He said while looking at them as he laid down to their eye level.

"Hi my name is Skye" said Skye looking at the Genie.

"I'm Teran" said Teran.

"My name is Xia" said Xia.

"Ryoku" said Ryuko.

Kari hid behind her mother as she was still shy as Genie conjured up his puppet version again. "Do not be afraid little girl. I'm a friend," He said. Kari smiled at Genie as she came out of hiding. "Im Kari" she said.

Genie conjured up a Rattle for Briana who shook it with a smile.

So Genie, how's Aladdin and Jasmine doing?" Donald asked.

"They are doing wonderful! In fact, you guys arrived just in time for their wedding!" He said as he exploded into fireworks that surrounded the city.

"A wedding?" Kairi said happily along with the other girls.

"Aw I don't have my good clothes for it!" Serenity complained.

"Hold on one minute." said Genie

In a quick puff of purple smoke, Genie was in a waiter's tuxedo, with a tweed mustache. He was holding a clipboard. "Chicken or sea bass?" he asked.

"Are we on the list Genie?" asked Terra.

"Of course you-" Genie began. "Ah... We didn't know you were coming so uh, hold on." He snapped his fingers, and they were all enveloped in a huge cloud of purple smoke.

A few disorienting seconds later, the whole party miles away from the gate. Donald and Goofy vaguely recognized where they were. They hadn't been here for over several years.

They stood in Aladdin's old home/hideout. It wasn't much; Just a single, humble-sized room on the second story of an old building. A few tattered rugs, blankets, and pillows were scattered about the room. There was a gaping hole in one wall with curtains on either side. It offered a perfect view of the palace, which wasn't too far away.

Crouched near the 'window' with his back to them was a young Arabic man. He had messy, jet black hair, and a red fez on his head. He was wearing loose-fitting white pants, and brown shoes. In his hands, he held a flat, wooden box. Next to him was a small, shaggy monkey in a tiny purple vest and fez. The man noticed them. " Donald, Goofy, you made it" he said as he gave them each a hug.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding for nothing Al" said goofy as Aladdin noticed that Sora wasn;t with them. "Where's Sora?" asked Aladdin. Donald and Goofy told him about the keyblade war and how Sora saved Kairi and his unborn children by using the power of waking and now they were trying to find him after believing he was dead for so long. Aladdin knelt down to look at Skye and Kari. "Your Daddy was a very good friend of mine. He help me out many times. My names Aladdin"

"Hi" they said to him. Aladdin then looked at Riku. Riku felt nervous around him.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not mad. You did what you thought what was the only way to save Kairi's heart and I'm okay with it." Aladdin said as he put his hand on Riku's shoulders.

"I feel better knowing that." Riku said. Aladdin then looked at Kairi as he then said "and i know that you guys can find Sora wherever he is."

"Thanks Aladdin" said Kairi with a smile.

Hey Al. Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding!" Genie shouted into his ear, making man and monkey both jump.

Aladdin chuckled. "Hold on Genie. There's something I need."

"I gotcha!" Genie said with a wink. A flash of smoke later, all the boys were wearing hats and had root bears surrounding a cake. a now female Genie was exploding out of a cake. "It's a bachelor party, big boy!"

Carpet was about to take a drink until Genie took it away. "None for you, your the Designated Driver." he said. The kids giggled at the Genie as the girls looked at him amused.

"In a minute." He said. "I need something for the wedding."

He went back over to the box in the corner just as Abu leapt onto Skye's head, making noises that sounded undoubtedly like a greeting.

Aladdin picked the box back up, and opened it slowly. Looking over his shoulder, they could see that the inside was lined with red velvet. Resting on it was a dagger. It was sheathed, but the group could see that the end was slightly curved. The handle was gold, and engraved into it was a crest of what appeared to be a hand with the four main fingers pressed together.

"Well, that's a nice dagger..." Tea said. "Very uh, sharp."

"It belonged to my father." muttered Al.

"Your Father!, you never said a word about your father!" Genie said. "Now, I've got to let the caterer know about him, too! Chicken or-"

"He's not coming to the wedding." Aladdin interrupted. "He died a long time ago."

Genie bit his tongue. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Aladdin tucked the ornate dagger into the sash around his waist. He walked over to the window, and gazed out across the city. "I never knew him... Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!" Ven said, moving to the window as well.

"Of course not. It's just that, I've always been a street rat. I'm taking a huge step forward today, into a whole new world." said Aladdin

The end of Genie's misty tail became a microphone. "Today's topic: Fears of the future family man. Al from Agrabah, share with us."

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family." said Aladdin

"No role model... Get a little deeper." committed Tristan.

"What do I know about families?" Aladdin was starting to look panicked. "What if I'm no good at it?"

"Gawrsh, Aladdin, you're not supposed to know anything about families." Goofy said. "You just learn as you go along!"

"Goofy's right Al" said Riku as he picked up Ryoku and he giggled as he tickled his stomach. Aladdin watched as the rest of the children went to their parents. "And were still learning on how to become parents." said Daphne as Ven held her close.

"I'm sure that you'll be just fine as a dad Aladdin!" said Roxas holding Xia.

He looked a little reassured, and looked back at the dagger. "I just wish my father could see me now."

"Al, little buddy," Genie said, putting a large blue hand on his narrow shoulder. "If your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am."

"Us too" Goofy said, putting his hand on the other shoulder. "After all, look how far you've come in years!"

Aladdin smiled. "Thanks gu-"

"C'mon, Aladdin, this mushy stuff has got to end!" Came the unmistakable voice of Iago the parrot. The red-feathered little bird was now hovering at the window, looking impatient. He caught sight of Donald, Goofy, and the rest. "Oh, hey guys. Now let's move!"

"Oh, that's right!" Genie slapped himself. "We've gotta get you all dressed!"

Genie tapped Aladdin on the head, immediately changing his clothing into something more appropriate for the wedding ceremony that would start within the hour. He now wore regal robes of white and gold, complete with a white headdress and a golden feather.

With another quick snap of his fingers, Genie had dressed the rest of the group into fancy tuxedos for the guys and dresses for the girls. A traditional chinese dress for mulan. The Dragons were spared since they were dragons. Skye, Ryoku, and Terran wore a polo shirt. Skye's was blue. Ryoku s was black and Terran was grey. They wore blue jeans. Kari and Xia were in dresses with Kari's dress was red and Xia's was black. Briana was in a white baby dress with a bow on her head. She was still rattling her new rattle. Kairi instantly took a picture of how cute her children looked as did Aqua, Namine and Xion. Genie and Aladdin took them to the palace.

Unseen by the guests to the wedding at the palace, several figures were silently sneaking into its back entrance. They couldn't be seen at all, save for a faint shimmering quality in the air around them. It was as though a heat haze was located there, and in Agrabah, this wasn't hard to imagine.

They only became visible when they were sure they were out of sight.

There were no less than forty-two people in the small storage-room like entrance to the palace. For the most part, they were a diverse collection of dirty thugs, cutthroats, bandits, and the like, though one stood out than the rest.

He wore a loose-fitting black tunic and pants, with a violet sash around his waist. He wore a long travelling cloak of midnight blue, held in place by a gold pendant. This expanded into a hood and cloth covering that obscured all of his head, aside from his dark, calculating eyes.

"This had better not be another wild goose chase." The large man growled to the one in blue, brandishing his claws threateningly. It was Sa'luk and his mission for Maleficent was to get the Hand of Midas.

"Rest assured, Sa'luk," The man replied, in a voice that suggested the claws didn't scare him, "The oracle is the real thing. This time I'm sure."

On the roof to the palace was the girl in armor. /Finally, the target/ she thought as she waited for her chance to strike.

/ **back with the others/**

They were in the crowd waiting on their seats while also watching Genie's antics. "Hello and welcome to the Lifestyles of the Rich and Magicals." He said now impersonating a anchorman. "Thats right Were taking you to the marriage of the millennium. Oh look here comes Cleopatra and Caesar from the stretch camel and there bringing a Ceasar Salad how wonderful"

Cleopatra and Caesar walked down the alse with some romans holding a big bowl of Salad. Most of the group began to laugh again until Genie said, "Oh look, there's Osiris, Osiris can we have a word"

A man with a birds head squaked at him.

"Oh no the crowds parting, who's coming, its Moses!" Genie said as a clone of him appeared as Moses. The group was trying too hard not to laugh,

"Once again this whole broadcast is brought to you by Sand, it's Everywhere get used to it" He said. The kids laughed at the Genie as they were taken inside to the palace. Donald and Goofy never were brought into the Palace and that had been in the deep basement where they had entombed Jafar's lamp not that that precaution had done much good, in the end.

As such, they had had no idea just how extravagant the inside was. The pavilion where the wedding was to take place was on the south end of the palace. Colorful banners hung from the ceiling and walls. Three large bronze chandeliers hung from the ceiling, directly over the aisle that had been cleared in the center. An elevated alter sat at the very end of the hall, with a dome-like structure reminiscent of the palace towers built around it.

A mass of people were in the room, standing in rows on either side of the aisle. Aladdin was standing up at the altar, fidgeting slightly in anticipation, but not worry. the Guardians stood in the front row.

Genie appeared at the altar, next to Aladdin. "Bad news, Al. The boutonnieres clash with the cummerbunds."

"Genie," The groom muttered, "Isn't it a little late for that?"

"What? What're you trying to say? Out with it!" He only now seemed to realize that the eyes of everyone in the room were upon them. "Oh..." He chuckled. "They're here."

He suddenly transformed into a shockingly familiar little white rabbit in a colorful suit and monocle. He clutched a disproportionately large pocket watch in his tiny hands as he hopped quickly down the center aisle.

"I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date…"

Donald and Goofy who registered their own surprise to him in the form of nodding and gaping mouths. But no sooner had he turned back around than the White Rabbit look-alike had vanished through the double doors at the other end of the room.

When Genie stepped back into the room, he was himself again, though garbed in an elegant red military-style uniform. Conjuring a bugle from thin air, he blared it a few times, signaling the band to begin playing. The doors opened.

Three flower girls entered the pavilion, each dressed in light pink, and carrying baskets of flower petals. Following right behind them was a ring bearer of about five years old.

Moments later, the Sultan of Agrabah entered. He was being carried in on a throne-like chair, supported by four of the royal guards. Donald and Goofy had never met the Sultan before with Sora. He was a small, round man with a kind face. He had a puffy white beard and mustache, and twinkling eyes. He was dressed in gold robes, with a violet-striped sash, and a yellow hat with a violet feather. Donald and Goofy really couldn't see any resemblance between him and his daughter.

Several people bowed low to him as he passed, but he displayed the kind of character he had, when he waved the bows off. He chuckled lightly when he saw Abu waving enthusiastically to him, and waved back.

The guards lowered his throne to the ground when they reached the head of the aisle. He half-walked, half-skipped off of it, and over to Aladdin, who bowed.

"Oh, don't look so solemn boy! This is a happy day!" he said.

"Oh Look its a Kodiak Moment." Genie said as a bear appeared out of nowhere and roared. Genie grabbed the bear by the snout and pushed it away. "Get that Bear out of here!"

The gang was laughing at this point and Kira looked at Donald and Goofy. Skye and Kari were trying their best to not to laugh at him. "Is Genie like this all the time?"

"All the time" the two said. the doors parted again, and all eyes in the room slowly traveled back to them. Jasmine stood there, just as pretty as always. Her long black hair flowed down her back, in stark contrast to the white and gold dress she wore, and the pink flowers she wore in her hair. She locked eyes with Aladdin from across the room, and beamed.

Her future husband smiled at her as she made her way up the aisle. She barely noticed the guardians or the guests. Her eyes were on stopped in front of her father. "I never thought this day would come..." He said, looking a bit teary. "Now, I'm afraid it has come all too soon."

Jasmine bent down to his level, and wrapped him in a tight hug. The Sultan handed her over to Aladdin, who held out his arm for her to take. She did, and they walked up to the altar together.

Outside the palace while Cassiem was trying to get inside. He told sa'luk to come up with a distraction. He was meeting with Pete. "This better be good Saluk, Maleficent wants the Hand of Midas." said Pete.

"Do not worry, she will have it." spoke Sa'luk. He snapped his fingers as the heartless appeared. He eyed a nearby elephant and smirked.

Aladdin and Jasmine were just moments away from 'I do' when everything went crazy.

"It's all so magical." Genie was saying, tearing up. "But I'm not gonna cry, I'm not-"

He burst into tears. His hand shot out and took ahold of a familiar flying carpet. He brought the poor thing up to his face, and blew his nose into it.

"Uh Genie," Yugi muttered quietly. "I don't think he appreciates that."

"Sorry."

That was when the earth started shaking all around them.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." Kaiba said. The shaking grew more and more intense, and in seconds, what must have been a dozen different panicked elephants could be seen rushing toward the pavilion.

"Stampede!" Genie exclaimed as a cowboy, as the guests began to scramble to safety.

The elephants crashed into the pavilion. Some brought down pillars before they entered the room itself, and began to wreak havoc amongst the people. Their constantly trampling feet made it difficult to stand, or even to get away from said trampling feet. Kira and Daphne took the kids to safety.

Kairi, and the rest of the guardians took it upon themselves to run crowd control. Using a combination of magic and force, they were able to keep the scared animals away from the civilians, though they couldn't stop them from smashing a few more of the structures in the room, including the altar. Genie saved Abu from being crushed. "watch out, you were almost Dumbo toe jam" He said. Carpet was stepped on before Genie freaked out. "Oh they Trampled the carpet, that's a little redundant, this ain't a bad day for you."

Aladdin and Jasmine had to leap off of it to avoid being crushed.

The palace guards, most of which hadn't been in attendance at the wedding, burst into the room moments later, attracted by the noise. They arrived just in time for the second wave of the assault.

"I think we're gonna have a problem with leaks." said Genie as he went to hold the roof,

Several well-armed men sprinted into the pavilion, weapons drawn. Immediately, they began terrorizing the guests who hadn't fled the building, stealing anything of value that they had on them, including jewelry, articles of clothing, purses, and pocketbooks. With them was the Heartless which consisted of Lunar Bandits, Bandits, Fat Bandits, Pot Spiders, Pot Centipede, Volcanic and Blizzard Lord.

"Come on guys lets get em" said Kairi summoning Destiny's Embrace.

"Hiccup, you and the riders protect the guests!" said mickey summoning Kingdom Key D. "were on it mickey" said Hiccup holding Berkian Crest. He and his friends ran to protect the guests.

Aladdin took a scimitar from a guard who was knocked out and joined the others in fighting the heartless. Kairi and Jasmine fought with the other girls against the thieves. Jasmine punched one guy in the face and knocked him out. "Nice punch Jasmine" Kairi said.

"Hey us princesses have to look out for each other." Jasmine said. The gang was taking care of the Heartless and nobodies that appeared, Dusks, Creepers, and Berserkers, Ninjas and Reapers. Adam tackled some of the heartless away and Nero finished off the ones he missed, Aqua using her Spellweaver Command Style was taking on the Volcanic Lord while Ven and Terra took on Blizzard Lord.

Riku barely avoided death by a reaper's scythe. He was barely able to smack the blade of the scythe aside at the last moment, and then twist it through the air to take it out.

Namine fired spells from her keyblade from behind Kairi. Her spell took out two bandits before she blocked a Bandit's Scimitar with her weapon.

"Burn Baby!" shouted Lea as he used his Chakrams on the Ninja's. He threw one of his chakrams at a Ninja, who swatted it aside with its blades. But it left its guard open just long enough for Donald to fire a Blizzard spell into its chest taking it out. "Try this on for size!" shouted Hercules as he picked up a boulder out of the ground. He tossed it at the pot centipede. He then punched a Fat Bandit and used Hero's Crest to finish off another. Xion and Roxas were assisting Ven and Terra with the Blizzard Lord. "Mushu!" shouted mulan.

"Aw yeah it's Mushu time!" shouted mushu as he used his fire on the Pot Centipede. Kaiba with his duel disk out had his Swordstalker out. Yugi with Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior and Joey with his Panther Warrior. They scared off some thieves trying to steal from the guests. Razoul was trying to hold his own against three opponents. He was failing miserably. After he was knocked over for the third time by another Fat Bandit when Nero and Aladdin came to help him. "Razoul, well handle this, protect the Sultan" said Aladdin.

Razoul although didn't like Aladdin went to guard the Sultan. The gang saw that the theives were being lead by a giant of a man with a golden claw as his weapon. Nero leapt at his exposed back, and would have driven Power Savior in between his shoulder blades if he hadn't ducked.

Sa'luk slashed his claw at the Keyblade wielder, but the blow was blocked by Kairi's blade. Mickey leapt over her, and struck the man in the side of the face with the flat side of his blade.

He staggered backwards, and was forced to leap and dodge away from Nero's follow-up blows. Two guards ran past the Keybearer, intent on taking the man down. Sa'luk slashed twice, and their swords flew from their hands. They backed away as Kairi and Mickey ran to engage him.

"They fight like demons!" One said.

"Worse than demons!" The other said. "These are the Forty Thieves!"

Genie was up on the ceiling, apparently trying to keep the roof from collapsing around them. "Really? I count thirty-nine."

Aladdin saw a man in blue looking through the gifts. He said "Forty." as He and Nero went to deal with the man. They dodged the Pot centipede with Tim dealing with it. He remember what Xehanort told him about the Darkness and how he can use it. He watched as Ty and Steve were then caught in the Pot Centipede. Tim's armor changed into his dark armor as his arms crackled with lightning. "Dark Thunderga!" he shouted as bolts of purple lightning struck the heartless. It was slain as Steve and Ty looked at their brother. "Way to go Bro" said Steve as he high fived Tim. They went to fight more Heartless.

"It must be here somewhere..." Cassiem was muttering, oblivious to their approach. He hadn't expected a golden plate to fly at his head from inside the room. He looked around, and saw Iago, clutching a golden candlestick.

"Meet your match, Zorro!"

He approached slowly. "Good birdie. Polly want a-"

"Say 'cracker' and I'll let you have it on principle!" He swung the candlestick, but Cassiem merely caught it, and yanked it from his grasp.

"You have a lot of spirit." He said, sounding almost complimentary, before throwing him into a pot, and putting the lid over it. "And a lot of mouth."

He went back to his search, and had finally seemed to find what he was looking for, when Aladdin and Nero entered the room. He had picked up a short golden rod, topped with a shining, egg-shaped emerald. He held it up to the light as if to better examine it.

That was when he was knocked off his feet by the 'street rat' and dropped it to the ground with a clatter. Nero quickly scooped it up, and threw it to Aladdin, who caught it one-handed.

"Can I see your invitation?" Aladdin said, grinning and pointing his scimitar at him. He tucked the rod into his belt. Nero pointed the Keyblade at the man on the ground.

"Stay out of my way, boys." He said. "And you won't get hurt."

Quicker than the eye could blink, he had scooped up a golden cat statue that had fallen to the ground, and thrown it at Aladdin's chest, knocking him to the ground. He was back on his feet with his sword in hand before Nero could strike.

"You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

"When we're done, I'll bow to you." Nero rushed in first, aiming low.

Cassiem parried the blow, and lunged ahead, aiming at Nero's face, thinking he'd end the fight quickly. He obviously didn't completely comprehend how dangerous his opponent was.

The Keybearer ducked under the sword, and swept the thief's legs out from under him with the Keyblade. He fell gracelessly to the ground, but was back on his feet before Nero could strike again.

He was clever enough to reevaluate his strategy as far as the fight was concerned. He kept farther back from Nero, stabbing at him from a safe distance –just out of reach of the Keyblade.

But then Aladdin darted around to flank him, and slashed at his neck. He ducked under it, and quickly turned to engage his second opponent. With his attention divided between two deadly enemies, he was at a disadvantage, but this didn't mean he was going to surrender.

He leapt nimbly around Nero and Aladdin, keeping just out of reach. The two realized that they were facing a very deadly opponent, and attacked as a team.

Together, they probably could have beaten him, but the conflict remained undecided.

Back in the main room of the pavilion, the wall had mostly crumbled, and Genie realized that his efforts to keep it from collapsing were all for naught. He floated away from it, looking at the Genie-shaped portion of the roof that was almost all that was left. "I guess there's really no point to this now."

He teleported to the ground, his immense form blocking the path of a handful thieves attempting to escape with bags of munny. He grinned down at them as they dropped the bags, and took up fighting stances.

Suddenly, there were ten Genies, each of them garbed in black ninja clothing and carrying a pair of sais. All they had to do was stand there and strike an intimidating pose, and the thieves ran away screaming like small children.

You are awesome!" Tuffnut called to him, Genie then grabbed a elephant and cocked its nose."Freeze Sandbags, don't make me use the other end."

Some of the thieves and heartless were blown away until it stopped. Genie puts the elephant down before he zapped the thieves with his magic. He turned into Forest Gump sitting on a bench with chocolates. "My mama always says, Magic is as Magic does."

Sa'luk wasn't expecting a genie at all. He spoke to the thieves. "Cassiem said nothing about facing the powers of a genie! Get the others out of here. We'll leave the 'king' to his plans." The Thieves began retreating with their stolen goods. Sa'luk saw the Guardains advancing to them as he cut an elephant on the hind leg.

Spooked and injured, the elephant's panicked run became an all-out rampage. It rushed headlong through the chaos, trampling Nobodies, Heartless underfoot and injuring men on both sides. Mickey and Kairi were forced to jump out of its path,

The elephant rushed into the side room where Nero, Aladdin, and Casseim were still locked in combat. They noted the approach of the elephant, and leapt apart; Nero and Aladdin to one side, and the King of Thieves to the other.

As the massive animal passed, Cassiem jumped onto the howdah on its back, making his own escape on top of it. "I'll see you again, boys."

Naturally, the party and the palace guards attempted to follow the escaping thieves,Heartless and Nobodies. They had nearly caught up with them, when a massive sandstorm blew in seemingly out of nowhere and they were gone. As the last of the pillars in the pavilion collapsed, Genie announced to the room, "This is not my fault! This was not built to code!"

 **End of part 1.**


	21. Agrabah Part 2

The building was a complete mess. The pillars had all been toppled, and there were chunks of the walls and ceiling strewn all across the room. The colorful banners that had been hanging proudly were in shreds, and lying on the floor in a pathetic mess. Fortunately, , there seemed to have been no casualties as a result of the attack. The guests and all of the elephants were gone. Everyone looked at the destruction and Tuffnut said "man i feel bad we didn't cause this"

"Yeah me too" said Ruffnut as everyone eyed them.

The Sultan walked past them, Jasmine was following him, and Iago was perched on his shoulder.

"Good luck getting back the catering deposit." The bird muttered, irritated.

"Oh dear, oh dear." The old man was repeating to himself over and over.

"Fear not, O father of the bride," Genie said, appearing out of nowhere again, "We can rebuild!"

"Oh please Genie, whatever it takes. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion." said the Sultan

Genie was now a worker constructor with a big belly. "Alright my man one wedding pavilion." He then zapped the brothers, Iago and Snotlout to be his aids. Iago was eating a donut, Snotlout was reading a paper and the brothers were drinking coffee. "Hey, i want a Resume on these guys and don't let the one with the beak near any power tools." said Genie to the sultan. A power tool was heard as Kira brought the kids back. Skye and Kari ran towards their mother when a stranger in black armor landed right in front of them. The girl in armor summoned the End of Pain keyblade and aimed her weapon right at Skye. "Look out!" shouted Nero as he blocked the strike with Power Savior. He manage to push the girl back as Skye and Kari ran to their mother and hid behind her. "Out of my way!" the girl shouted as she pushed him back with force.

"Why are you trying to kill Skye!" shouted Nero as Tim, Steve and Ty were beside him. The girl just ignored them as Riku saw her eyes were emotionless though the helm. "She's being controlled!" he said.

"That's not good" said Pharoah as he summoned Royal Puzzle. Astrid noticed her helm and it was covered in darkness. "The helm!," she pointed it out.

The guardians saw the helm . "The helm must be what there using to control her with" said Adam.

"Alright guys, we gotta get that helm!" said Donald. The girl then charged towards Nero again and he blocked with Power Savior. Nero and the girl exchanged blows with their weapons before the girl kicked him in the stomach. Tim used Dark Thundaga at the girl but she countered with Dark Blizzaga. The girl dodged Steve and Ty's shotlocks before using her own Shotlock to send them flying into the wall. Tim ran at her from behind using that as his chance to strike when the girl fired a Dark chain spell at him. He was concealed in the chains. The girl teleported and appeared right in front of Kairi and kira. The two charged towards the girl until the girl sent them back with a powerful gust of wind. Kairi and Kira crashed into Donald and Goofy. The girl then slowly headed for Skye with her keyblade. Skyshadow growled at the girl as she got close. That's when the white haired girl stood in between them with her arms as she acted like a shield. "Move" the armored girl said pointed End of Pain at the new girl.

"No" said the newcomer as she stood firm. The girl with her keyblade charged towards the newcomer. Before the girl can even swing her weapon. A roar of a dragon was heard as a Blue Eyes White Dragon landed in front of the newcomer. It roared at the girl. "A Blue Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Mokuba. Even Kaiba was taken back. A real live Blue Eyes White Dragon in front of them. The Dragon growled at the mysterious girl as the girl called forth a Red Eyes Black Dragon from out of nowhere. The Black Dragon growled at it's rival. The two dragons then clashed with their claws and teeth. The girl advanced towards the newcomer again only for the newcomer to snap her fingers. Two more Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared next to her. They growled at the girl who dared to threatened their mistress. She was taken back at the two dragons and before she knew it. Hercules and Adam manage to grab her and held her arms. "Mickey now!" they shouted.

Mickey with Kingdom Key D removed the helm off the girl and destroyed it. The girl's eyes retained their normal green as she fell down. Red Eyes seeing his mistress in trouble nuzzled her after being let go by the White Dragon. The black armor vanished to reveal her outfit. She had a blue tank top on with black shorts and silver shoes. Her hair was black.

Nero looked at the girl as he gasped. "S-Sere?"

"You know this girl?" asked Roxas looking at the unconscious girl as Donald worked his magic on her.

"Yes, she's my best friend from my homeworld." said Nero as the girl started to wake up. She saw that she was in the arms of Nero. "N-Nero?, is it really you?" she said with a tear.

"It's me Sere," said Nero as Sere wrapped her arms around the boy. She was silently sobbing as Nero returned the hug soothing her. "It's alright Sere." He said. The Black Dragon looked at his rider with sadness. "I looked everywhere for you!" she cried.

"I know, i was looking for you too." said Nero as they broke apart. "I don't even remember where i was. The last thing i remember is meeting a Guy in a red coat" she said

"The Syndicate" growled Nero as his hands shook with Syndicate used his best friend as a tool to kill Skye. He helped Sere stand up and she noticed the Guardians. She bowed her head. "Please forgive me for my actions."

"No, it was the Syndicate's fault." said Riku. the other Guardians agreed with him. "My name is Sere Russell." said Sere.

The rest of the gang introduced themselves to Sere. "Say Sere, why don;t you come along with us. Were going to bring the fight to the Syndicate" said Nero.

"Definitely. I want some payback. Both me and Onyx do" said Sere petting her dragon. The gang then turned to the newcomer with her dragons. "Thank you for helping me" said Sere.

"No problem, it's the least i can do" said the newcomer. Her dragons greeted their dragons. "I never thought i expected to be real live Blue Eyes White Dragons." said Aqua.

"There the last of their kind" said the newcomer. "The one on the right is Sparkie, the middle one is Hikari and the left one is Flora."

"Wow" said mokuba approaching Hikari. Hikari nuzzled him as she placed him on her back. "This is so cool" he said with a smile.

"Anyway my name is Kisara." said Kisara with a bow. The guardians introduced themselves to Kisara.

The group then turned to Jasmine and Aladdin who were looking through the gifts. What were they after...?" Jasmine wondered, "The Gifts?"

Not all of them." Aladdin picked up the golden rod from where it had fallen when the fight with Cassim was interrupted. "This was what the King of Thieves wanted."

Donald snatched it from his hand, and Iago landed on it. The duck asked, "Who was he?"

"And with all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" Iago added.

One second later,the emerald on the rod broke out into a blinding silver light. It floated from Donald's feathery grasp, and into the center of the room. Several of them drew their weapons.

A woman's soft voice emerged from the glowing jewel. "Your questions are mine to answer."

The glowing, semi-transparent form of a woman burst from the rod, which was hovering a few inches off the ground. She towered over them all, and appeared not to have legs. She wore robes, and a headdress that looked Egyptian. Her eyes were blank, with no pupils or irises.

"His name is Cassiem." She said. "And he sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure."

"Did someone say 'treasure?'" Iago suddenly asked, eyes gleaming with greed. Some of the gang was slightly uncomfortable –but not totally surprised- to see the same gleam in Donald, Snotlout. And Tuffnut.

."Genie?" Aladdin began.

"Looks like an oracle..." He said, answering his unspoken question.

"I see all that has been, and all that will be." The woman said.

"Yep, Definitely an Oracle, Tells the future uh oh" said Genie doing a Raymond persona. "Where were you registered, Jasmine?" Kairi asked, about to laugh.

Donald and Iago didn't care. "Okay, you know all so tell all! Where's the treasure?"

"You know, the ultimate one?"

"I am bound by the rule of one." The oracle replied calmly. "One question, one answer."

"We only want one answer!" Donald quacked indignantly. "Where is the ultimate treasure?"

"You two have already asked your questions."

Donald's face fell, but Iago would not be deterred. "You mean before? That wasn't a question, that was uh... Thinking out loud!"

"Very loud." Goofy plucked Iago from midair, and dragged Donald off to the side of the room. Astrid with Tuffnut and Snotlout. Ty had Steve by the ear.

"Now that the surprise had worn off, Jasmine was very excited. "Aladdin, we could learn anything! About our lives and our future!"

"You have but to ask."

Aladdin gazed up at the oracle for a moment, before he replied, "I know what my future is Jasmine: You." He tenderly linked his hand with hers. "But my past... It's a big blank."

He seemed to step out of himself for a moment, and talked more to himself. He took the dagger he had taken from his home, and looked at it. "My mother died when I was just a kid. I never even knew my father or his name. I have no idea where I come from."

"Your question is your choice." The oracle said. "But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully."

He was silent for a few moments, and then looked down. "I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, it's a million."

That was when the oracle calmly dropped the bombshell. "Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father."

Aladdin's head shot back up. The oracle spread her arms out. Directly in front of her appeared the image of a man's face. He had long, slightly shaggy black hair that was turning grey around the temples. He had a well-trimmed graying beard and mustache, and familiar dark eyes.

"My father is alive?" said Aladdin with shock. Kisara approached the Oracle with a question in mind. "Oracle, can you answer my question?" She asked.

"As i said. I am bound by the rule of one." said the Oracle.

"Where can i find Seto?" asked Kisara.

"Easy, he is right here" said the oracle pointing to Kaiba. "What?" said Kaiba shocked along with the rest. Kisara looked at Kaiba and she saw a glimpse of her love Seto only he was without the Priest attire. "I don't understand," She said.

"The one you have been searching for has been Reincarnated." said the oracle.

"Kaiba remember what ishizu said to you before. Why is it that you have a strong bond with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ask the Oracle?" said Aqua holding Briana. Kaiba nodded as he looked at the Oracle. "Why is it that i have a strong bond with the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" he asked.

"Because of your past life." said the oracle. "You were in fact the High Priest and loyal to the Pharaoh. You were the original bearer of the Millenium Rod. The one known as Kisara was your past life's lover but she died because your past life's father wanted to use her Ka which was the Blue Eyes White Dragon and sealed her in a stone plaque. She gave your past life the Ka of the White Dragon to save your past life from the darkness."

Kaiba then remembered the stone plaque in the domino museum. He nodded as he raised his hand. The Millenium Rod shot to his hand as a glow came bonding them. "Well fellas, we better help them clean up this mess" said mickey as Aladdin went to have some time alone. The Guardians went to work on cleaning up the mess with Genie.

 **/with Sora/**

Sora, Luna and Glacea landed in the middle of the desert. Their ship behind them and cloaked so they can explore. " **So why did we land out here in the middle of nowhere?"** asked Luna as they walked through the hot desert.

 _"Because there's' something that Master needs to do here"_ said the X-blade.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora as the three walked through the hot desert.

 _"In this world is a relic called the Mirror of Twilight. Before the Keyblade War came to an end. Master Ava. The leader of the Vulpes Union and the Leader of the Dandelions had her union sealed the Mirror in the ancient Arbiter's Grounds to keep it hidden from her fellow Foretellers."_ said the X-blade.

"Arbiter's Grounds?" asked Sora.

" _A part of the original world. It was a prison built by the Dandelions to punish those who broke the law of order. It's been hidden here for the last thousand years"_ said the X-blade. Soon the three saw an ancient Roman Colosseum like place.. " **Is that it?"** asked Glacea.

" _Yep, that's the place. We have to make sure the Mirror of Twilight is safe and secured."_ said the X-blade. Sora and his dragons began their trek towards the ancient Prison.

 **/back with the Guardians./**

. The sun was setting on Agrabah, and the sky was completely orange and yellow. The cleanup of the pavilion was underway, with the Guardians working alongside Genie.

"Has anybody seen Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

"Not since the whole oracle thing." Riku replied, He along with Terra, Aqua and Ven were using their gliders to move the rubble out. Hercules picked up the big pieces of rubble with no problem while Kairi, Namine and Xion swept with brooms to get the dust out.

"Well, it's not every day that you learn your long-since-thought dead dad is actually alive and never tried to contact you." Mulan said holding rocks.

"Maybe he thought Aladdin was dead too?" said Daphne holding Briana as the kids sat beside her on the steps. Nero was pushing a cart full of rocks out when he looked at Sere. Sere was engaged in a conversation with Serenity and Mai. his face was a little red. He was glad that she was alright. His gaze went unnoticed by Lea. Hercules and Adam. they smirked once Sere was out of the room. ""When are you going to fess up, already?" asked Lea

"To what?" asked Nero confused.

"Oh, don't give me that." He countered. "Everyone here can see that you two have something going on."

"I have no idea-" began Nero as his face was red.

"What I'm talking about, yeah yeah. Dude, stop lying to yourself, we can see that you love." said Lea as Nero closed his mouth shut as Sere walked back into the room and was talking to the brothers who then followed her to help move a pile of Rubble.. "Alright, i have a crush on Sere." He whispered.

"Knew it" said Adam.

"But i don't know if she feels the same. She's my best friend" said Nero.

"Nero, first time i met Meg, i was nervous but i never knew her heart was broken by another man and was forced to serve hades but over time. We fell in love. Give it time and see" said Hercules.

"What should i do?" asked Nero.

"Well one, the next time we are at Radiant Garden. You ask her out on a date." said Lea.

"B-but i never been on a date before." began Nero until Lea placed his arms around his shoulder. "No worries my man because you got the Leaman with you"

Sere unaware of Lea's conversation with Nero sat beside Kairi as she was brushing Kari's hair with a brush. "Your children are beautiful" she said to Kairi.

"Thank you" said Kairi as she finished brushing Kari's hair. She went to go play with Skye. "where's their father?" asked Sere.

"He's missing and were trying to find him" said Kairi sadly.

"What happened?" asked Sere now curious. Kairi told her about the battle with Master Xehanort and how Xehanort struck her with his keyblade to anger Sora in order to complete the X-blade. The legendary blade connected to Kingdom Hearts. Afterwards. Sora using the power of waking saved her at the cost of his own life. "Wow, He must really love you to do that. To risk his own life for yours." said Sere,

"Yes and i will find him." said Kairi holding his wayfinder. The two sat in silence as Sere looked over to Nero. he was talking to Steve, Ty, Joey and Ven. they all laughed at a joke. Sere smiled glad to see that Nero was still the same when she last saw him. Kairi noticed her looking at Nero and she smirked. "So how long have you had a crush on Nero"

"What?, i don;t know what your talking about" Sere defended herself. Her face was very red as Kairi giggled. "It's okay Sere, trust me, i was like you."

"Really?" asked Sere now curious.

"Yep, when Radiant Garden fell and i ended up on the islands. Sora was the first person i ever met. He became my best friend along with Riku. We were always together until Xehanort and his Heartless and Nobody came. I too had a crush on Sora for a very long time and i was afriad to tell him and he felt the same way with me."

"What is he like, Sora?" asked Sere.

"He's very brave and has a very strong sense of Justice. He always puts others before his own needs. And he saved us all from Xehanort's schemes for the keyblade war." Kairi said.

Sere nodded as they watched Aladdin and Jasmine return to the palace on Carpet. Aladdin looked better to the gang as he approached them. "You alright?" asked Terra.

"Done moping?" asked Donald.

Yeah." Aladdin was clutching the oracle's artifact in his hands. "I know my question now."

The rod floated out of his hands, the head of it glowing again. It migrated over the edge of the balcony, and stopped several feet away. The oracle burst into being again, much larger this time.

She was silent for a moment, and gazed down at them with a slightly unsettling gaze. "Have you chosen your question?"

"I have."

"Then ask."

Aladdin took a deep breath as if steeling himself. "Where is my father?"

She stretched out her hand, and pointed out into the desert. "Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is within their world to hide his true self."

"What!" This clearly wasn't what he had prepared for. "Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?"

"I am sorry. I can only answer one question." She vanished, and the rod floated into Aladdin's outstretched hand.

Aladdin looked at the gang before he said. ""I'm going after him. I could use some help..."

"You don't even have to ask." said Ven

"We got your back" said Hercules.

He looked at Jasmine. "I'll be back in time for our wedding. I promise."

She looked at him with infinite understanding, and pulled him into an embrace. She looked over his shoulder at the gang. "Bring him back in once peace or else you won't be able to hide from me"

Most of the boys gulped while the girls laughed. The guardians had a little debate to see who would accompany Aladdin to the lair of the Forty Thieves. So it was decided that Nero, Terra, Riku, Roxas, Mulan, Hiccup,and Snotlout would go with him while the rest of them hanged back at the palace to finish the repairs to the pavilion.

 **/with Sora/**

Sora, Luna and Glacea arrived near the Arbiter's Grounds as they spotted men patrolling the maze in front of the ancient prison. "Looks like we have to sneak our way towards the Prison" said Sora. Glacea and Luna nodded to their human as the snuck through the maze. Along the way sora saw a big man with a bear mask talking to the men. He, Glacea and Luna held their place. "Is it in there?" asked Aced.

"Yes sir, we located it just like you hired us." said their leader who was a very small man with a beard.

"Good, by the time i return in the morning, i expect this place to be fully secured when i return with the key Abis Mal." said Aced as he left by a corridor of Darkness.

"We gotta get inside quick and recover that mirror before they do" Sora whispered as he, Luna and Glacea snuck by the men who had just fallen asleep. With care did the three manage to get to the entrance of the prison. "The Arbiter's Grounds." said Sora

Silent, the three walked up the stairs and looked into the downward entrance corridor that lead on into the building.

" **Well. If we're going to get to the Mirror of Twilight, then we better get going."** said Luna. Sora Luna and Glacea entered the dark entrance of the prison. As they walked down the corridor, Luna used her fire to light up the torches as Sora held his lanturn to give them light, Sora with his lantern lighted what seemed to be an oil canal, giving life to the empty shell of a prison for the first time in ages. Sora and his dragons stopped in the first chamber, which was filled with ruined architecture and sand.

 _"Tread lightly. This sand can bury you alive should you step in the wrong spot."_ spoke the X-blade.

They didn't need to ask anymore as they caught sight of a large sand trap in the middle of the room. " **Hang on, i'll be able to get across by gliding"** said Luna as she glided over to the other side. Glacea jumped with Sora on her back to platform to platform as she ended up beside Luna. They entered the next chamber which was very dark. "I can't see anything" said Sora.

 **"I can"** said Luna as she used echolocation to find out they were surrounded by Shadow Heartless. Sora with the X-blade went to work on the shadows as Luna went to find the torches to unlock the door. Luna lit the last torch as the gate was lifting unlocking the door. The three quickly went through the door and into the next chamber. Sora looked up to see the chamber. It was the largest chamber yet in the prison.

Broken columns and statues lined the way to a large set of stairs, which lead up past four bluish-white torches towards a large entrance. Sora, Glacea and Luna approached the stairs when four lanterns appeared. Four nobodies appeared that were brand new to Sora. They had slender bodies and the nobody insignia was on their heads, they appeared to have black cloth on them. Sora called them Phantoms. The Phantoms used their lanterns to take the four torchlights, moving in circles before the door to the other side of the room closed by a large gate. They turned invisible and they scattered leaving one. "Great how can we beat this thing?" asked Sora as he dodged the phantoms fireball.

" **Wait for it to appear"** said Luna dodging a swing from the Phantom's lantern. After she said that did the Phantom appeared. Luna lunged on it and she pinned it down. Sora with the X-blade took it out in one stab. The fire from the lantern returned to the torch and relit. **"The only way for us to advance is to get the other three Phantoms."** said Glacea.

"Then lets get hunting" said Sora as Luna sniffed for the other three Phantoms.

 **End of part 2.**


	22. Agrabah Part 3

/ **With Riku's Group./**

The sun had set just over an hour ago, and the countless stars were shimmering like so many diamonds. Aladdin, Abu, and Iago were sitting on Carpet, riding south after the Forty Thieves. To their right, Riku, Terra, Nero and Roxas rode on their Gliders with Hiccup, Mulan and Snotlout as their passengers.

"I should have stayed with the genie." Iago was complaining. "Manual labor beats danger any day."

"Quit complaining Iago" said Riku rolling his eyes. They were following the trail of the thieves by their horse tracks.

They had gone several miles –all the way across the desert- to a mountainous area until they reached the ocean. Moments later, they could hear the sound of voices, and the distinctive sound of several galloping horses.

Soon, they were within sight of a small mass of bodies moving rapidly across the beach along the side of a sheer cliff face. Ahead of them, the beach ended.

"Well," Aladdin said, grinning, "They have nowhere to go. We've got 'em trapped."

"So what do we do?" asked Snotlout.

"They landed behind the thieves, and hid on the other side of a large, wet boulder, out of their sight. Peeking his head out, Hiccup could see that the thieves were all sitting astride horses, and were staring out at a very tall rock formation jutting out from the water, around a hundred feet away from the shore.

He saw the King of Thieves at the front, on his own horse. Sa'luk was on his own,

They're just standing there." Hiccup said to them.

"Why?" Aladdin wondered. He had changed from his robes into more appropriate traveling clothes of blue and deep red, with a beige cape. He'd traded in his familiar fez for a light-blue turban.

Cassiem rode up to the front of the thieves, to the point where his horse's hooves were in the shallow water. He raised his hand, and called out two words, "Open sesame!"

For about three frozen seconds, nothing happened. But then, the sea started churning, starting at the point where the ocean water met the rocky island. The earth trembled underfoot, and a high crack appeared in the side of the island. The waters split apart at this crack, and separated.

In seconds, there was a path of sea bed leading to the very base of the island, with high walls of salt water on either side.

Wasting no time staring,the Forty Thieves rushed down the path toward the new opening in the rock. It seemed to be glowing. The moment the last one entered, the walls of water began to fall into the opening that they had formed.

"Move!" Nero shouted, taking off on his glider. Aladdin and the rest were right behind him.

They made it inside half a second before the opening in the rock slammed shut.

The inside of the cave was extraordinary to them. t was as if some great civilization long past had attempted to build their own city in the massive cavern underneath the island. Ancient structures were all around, perfectly preserved for the most part. The only sign of damage was the rubble by the entrance they had come through.

"Incredible." Mulan breathed.

"This place is amazing" said Hiccup looking at the hideout. "Guys we got a problem" said Roxas pointed to the entrance. The group turned to see that Iago's tail feathers were stuck in the door."How bad is it" he asked with his wings over his eyes. Roxas grabbed him and pulled him out with his tail feathers. Iago looked at his tail. "Well this is Attractive." he said as he grabbed his tail feathers and put them back on his tail. Aladdin shook his head before he said "Come on"

Quietly as he could in the direction the thieves appeared to have gone. They inched along, not touching anything, and avoiding large puddles that would probably have made noise if stepped in.

"Shouldn't we have run into Heartless or something by now?" Nero asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but it seems a little convenient."

"Traps usually do." Riku said. "Never let your guard down."

"Oh, that's really reassuring." Iago grumbled.

It only took moments to find the Forty Thieves. They were all assembled in an area that resembled something of a city square. Huge pillars stretched from the ground to the rocky ceiling above. Elaborately carved statues lined the area.

The Forty Thieves were all assembled around an empty wooden table sitting in the center of the cavern.

"We could have had all the loot at the wedding." Sa'luk was raving. "But we followed the King's plan! And how this is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah."

He slammed his fist down onto the table, actually breaking it in two. "NOTHING!"

The big man stomped over to the King of Thieves, who had pulled down his hood. "Your time has come to a close, Cassiem."

Aladdin practically fell over when he finally saw Cassiem's face. It was the exact same one that the oracle had shown him.

"Your dad is the..." Hiccup began.

Before he got any further, Cassiem replied to Sa'luk threat, and they listened. His voice revealed no trace of fear when he said, "If you're talking about spilling my blood, well I just don't see that happening."

"Then let me open your eyes!" Sa'luk raised his claws to strike. That's when Aladdin already in motion, leaping from their hiding place, and sprinting across the room to the large man whose back was to him. He crashed through the thieves before they were aware that he was there, and leapt onto Sa'luk's back, bringing him to the ground before he brought the claws down onto his father's head.

The remaining thieves gaped in surprise for a moment, while Aladdin said, "Run! I've got him! I'm Aladdin, you're my father!"

But it only took a few seconds for the heavily-muscled Sa'luk to throw the scrawny young man off of him. He advanced toward him. Riku and the others hidden came out of their hiding spots to help Aladdin. "Stop!"Cassiem suddenly shouted. All eyes turned to him.

His expression was almost disbelieving as he looked at the dagger resting in his palm. Apparently, it had fallen from Aladdin's belt during his attack. "The boy is my son."

Sa'luk backed away, Cassiem held the dagger up. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our newborn son, Aladdin."

Aladdin got to his feet. He looked like he was trying to process several conflicting emotions at once. Ignoring the thieves' surprised whispers, he blankly stated, "You are the King of Thieves?"

He shrugged, as if this wasn't anything very important. "Like it or not boy, we are blood." He tossed the sheathed dagger to him, and he caught it. Slowly, Cassiem walked past Nero, who didn't let his guard down. But, he didn't try to attack him, and instead, placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

He looked him up and down for a moment, his eyes filled with emotion. "Look at you. I never thought I would see you again... Has it been so long?"

Aladdin began to smile, but Sa'luk spoke up again. "Blood or mud, the boy is an intruder. And so are his little friends. We have rules about intruders."

Wonderfully timed, a pair of thieves stepped forward. One was holding the squirming pair of Abu and Iago, and the other gripped Carpet in both hands, despite its best efforts to escape. Riku, Terra, Roxas, Mulan and Nero had weapons pointed at them. "They've found our secret lair." Sa'luk continued. "They've seen too much. They must all die."

While most of the thieves agreed with raucous applause, it was clear that Iago wasn't too happy about the news, and tried to appeal to the King of Thieves. "Die! He's your son! I'm his friend! Cast a vote for mercy here!"

"Yes, Cassiem." Sa'luk taunted. "Mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak."

The silence hung in the air for a few seconds, but the Guardians heard someone mutter very quietly, "Maybe Sa'luk should be king..."

"Kill them." Cassiem said with a shrug.

This was instantly greeted with cheering from the thieves. Thier guardians grip their Keyblades as Sa'luk raised his claws...

"Or..."

All eyes were once again drawn to Cassiem, who appeared to be thinking very hard about something. "Yes, the boy could... Yes, and his friends –nah."

"The boy could what?"

"Nothing. Probably a bad idea."

"Let's hear it!"

"Well, it seems to me that... Oh, never mind."

"What?" Sa'luk finally asked.

Riku noticed the grin that Cassiem was doing a good job of hiding. "My boy could represent them, and take the Challenge."

This was greeted by even more enthusiasm than the prospect of an execution. The thieves were smiling, and laughing excitedly.."

"That's that!" Cassiem announced. "My son will face the Challenge, and the fate of the others will depend on his success."

"And I shall be the one to test him." Sa'luk offered, smirking.

"You're on." Aladdin said, glaring into his eyes. Nero, Riku, Terra, Roxas and Mulan were tied up with Iago, Carpet and Abu. The Forty Thieves 'escorted' them to the top of the island. Cleverly concealed from sight to anybody from the ground by strategically placed boulders, was an arena-like area. It was just a large, flat, torch-lit place on the island, clearly intended for something like the Challenge.

The thieves were all clustered around the arena, talking eagerly among themselves, and placing bets on who would come out the winner in the fight between Aladdin and Sa'luk. The guardians heard the odds were steeped heavily against their friend. Aladdin and Cassim walk to the arena. Sa'luk came after them.

"What's going on, Dad?" they heard Aladdin mutter.

If Cassiem was hurt by the way his son spoke, he didn't let it on. "Oh, the Challenge is simple enough. Only one man survives." The two looked at Sa'luk, all six-foot-something of him, snarling down at the young man.

Cassiem handed his son his dagger. "But you're my son. You'll be that man. Knock him dead, kid." As he backed out of the arena to stand by Nero, he added, "Seriously."

He raised his voice to address the thieves. "Aladdin verses Sa'luk. The winner is part of our ranks, and decides the fate of these prisoners here."

Snotlout and Iago gulped, slightly nervous. One of the thieves stepped into the arena, and raised a scimitar high into the air. When he brought it down into the ground, the fight was on.

Sa'luk moved first, charging at his opponent with a roar. He was faster than he appeared, and nearly took Aladdin's head off with his first strike. Fortunately, Aladdin was quick enough to dodge it, and deliver a quick jab into his stomach.

While this should have at least hurt a normal man, it barely even slowed down Sa'luk. He delivered a punch to Aladdin's stomach with his empty hand that knocked him off his feet. He moved in to finish the fight quickly.

Aladdin's leg shot out, tripping Sa'luk. He fell onto his back, as Aladdin got back to his feet. Before he could do anything, however, the thief was back on his feet, and very angry. He lunged forward, swiping thrice as he approached him. The young man leapt away from the onslaught, narrowly avoiding the glinting claws as they came close to cutting across vital organs.

"He's your son. Why are you making him do this?" Terra asked Cassim. The older man was watching the battle, and he noted that he looked both nervous, and slightly hopeful.

Cassiem shot him an irritated sidelong glance. Very quietly, he said "He has a chance at survival this way."

Sa'luk struck toward Aladdin again, and missed by a hair's breadth. "Oh yeah." Riku muttered, deadpan. "You're father of the year."

Aladdin unsheathed his dagger, and waited for Sa'luk to make a mistake. He just needed one narrow window of opportunity, and found it. His opponent had become frustrated, and put too much of his weight into an attack that missed.

The dagger flashed, creating a narrow gash in Sa'luk's weapon arm. He grunted briefly from the pain, and drove his elbow into Aladdin's chest, knocking the air from him, and shoving him close to the edge of the arena.

He looked behind him, seeing nothing but a huge drop into the ocean below. By now, all the thieves were cheering, save for one. Cassiem finally looked afraid, as did the others. Until a sand cyclone came out of nowhere. "What's this?!" shouted Sa'luk. The small cyclone of sand landed in front of him as it revealed Aladdin was alright but in his hands was a Keyblade. It was the Three Wishes Keyblade. (note the fully upgraded one you get from union x.) "Impossible" muttered Sa'luk taking a step back. Cassiem smiled/ yes, just like Ryo told me all those years ago, The keyblade has chosen him when he was born./

Aladdin looked at his keyblade and he smiled. "Thanks Sora" he muttered. He heard his friends voice calling to him and saved him from falling.

Aladdin then looked back at Sa'luk as Sa'luk charged towards him with his claw but Aladdin blocked it with his new weapon. " _Aladdin, this keyblade has increased you speed. Use it well_ " spoke a mysterious voice.

Aladdin nodded as he dodged Sa'luk claw with his speed and unleashed a combo on him. Sa'luk manage to get him with his claw as a scratch was on his stomach. Sa'luk then tossed Aladdin back over the cliff and he plunged his dagger into the rock face as he fell, slowing his descent, and allowing him to gain a foothold on a narrow rim of rock on the side of the island.

Sa'luk snarled, and leapt down himself. He used his golden claws in similar fashion to Aladdin, and slid down the rock toward him.

"Can he do that?" Roxas asked Cassiem.

"Anything goes in the Challenge." Cassiem said.

Sa'luk touched down on the narrow rock outcropping that Aladdin was standing on. He smirked, and advanced slowly toward the young man, claw raised for the kill.

The guardians fully expected their friend to die, but once again,they underestimated the street rat's ingenuity. His dagger was still lodged into the rock over his head. He jumped up to it, and grabbed it with both hands. He kicked his feet forward, catching Sa'luk in the stomach before he realized what he was doing.

Sa'luk screamed as he fell, until he hit the water with a loud splash.

Things remained like that for a moment, until one of the thieves finally lowered a rope down for Aladdin to climb up. He wrenched the dagger free, and took it.

Moments later, he was back at the arena with Terra, Riku, Roxas, Nero, Hiccup and Snotlout at his side. The eyes of the Forty Thieves were on them. Cassiem stood in their midst, arms crossed, and expression unreadable.

"You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point..."

There was complete and absolute silence for exactly one suspenseful second.

Then, he smiled. "You're in."

The thieves cheered. It took nearly two hours for things to calm down at the den of the Forty Thieves. Cassiem had pulled the guardians, Aladdin, Abu, and Iago away from the thieves. Carpet was somewhere else, doing whatever it was that magic carpets did during their down time.

They were in a cavern that formed a sort of passageway. In the dim, flickering light provided by Cassim's torch, they could see the warped, water-polished rock structures lining the walls. They were walking through something of a stream, where water had gotten trapped in the cavern during high tide.

They often found themselves tripping over rocks despite the torch's light. "I find my son, and lose my enemy." Cassiem was saying from ahead of them all. "You've done your old man proud, Aladdin."

"I was just trying to stay alive." Aladdin spat.

Cassiem let out a short laugh. "If you didn't fight, you would have been killed, along with your friends. So says the code of the Forty Thieves."

"Does this code by any chance have any rules that don't end in horrible death?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a strict code." Cassiem said, shrugging.

"Oh, well as long as you're consistent." Hiccup said, deadpan.

They had arrived at the end of the tunnel. The stream was gone, and ahead of them was a stone wall with odd symbols on it. Cassiem walked directly to it. "But there is one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent, only those who are evil."

"Uh, for future reference," Iago said, "I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched."

Abu chittered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Oh brother.' And Riku added, "That would have sounded much more convincing if you hadn't been drooling over the treasure at the wedding."

Cassiem chuckled, and removed the golden crest from his cape. Now that they had a better look at it, he recognized it as the same one that was on Aladdin's dagger. He touched it to a small gap in the stone wall, and it slid aside.

They all stepped into a small chamber that looked like it might have once belonged to someone of importance. Several ancient, impressive ornaments were strewn about the room. These included what appeared to be a globe made of gold, and a shining wooden wardrobe. "Listen well my friends, What i am about to tell you is of great importance." said Cassiem.

"Like what?" asked Roxas. Cassiem opened his hand as a flash of light came. In his hands was the Wishing Lamp Keyblade.

"A keyblade!" shouted everyone.

Aladdin was shocked to see the blade in his dad's hands. "Dad your a.."

"Yes, i am a keyblade wielder much like your friends here. My title is a treasure hunter for my old friends, Master Eraqus,and Master Ryo. i would find lost artifacts from the original world for them." said Cassiem.

"You knew Sora's dad and Master Eraqus?" asked Riku.

"Aye, he rode with me many times before i became the King of Thieves. How are my old friends?" asked Cassiem

Terra said "Master Eraqus was struck down by Master Xehanort and Ryo was killed by Morpheel."

"No" said a shocked Cassiem as he stumbled on his chair. The news of his friends death was a shock to him. "Tell me that their deaths were avenged" asked Cassiem.

"Yes by Sora, His son. He defeated Morpheel and stopped Master Xehanort" said Roxas.

"Good" said Cassiem as he then said. "There is a treasure that is from the original world. The Ultimate Treasure and i was tasked by my friends to find it. compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave, a sultan's fortune is nothing but lunch munny!"

"And I am this close to it." He hissed, holding his index finger and thumb a centimeter apart for emphasis.

"That's tantalizingly close." Iago observed, eyes gleaming.

Cassiem was rummaging through the wardrobe. "But, it is on an island that is never in the same place twice. The Vanishing Isle."

"What is this 'ultimate treasure?'" asked Terra crossing his arms.

"The big one." He unfurled the large piece of cloth he had found in the wardrobe. they instantly recognized the symbol from the dagger, of the golden hand. "The Hand of Midas."

Nero had a feeling he knew where this was going. He had heard his mother tell the story plenty of times: The myth of the king who had loved his wealth so much that he wished that everything he touched be turned to gold. Unfortunately for him, this also included his food and drink, and his daughter.

Apparently Aladdin knew the story as well. "It's just a myth."

"It's not a myth, boy!" Casseim barked. He pulled aside a curtain on the far wall of the chamber, revealing an underwater cavern far below them. "It was once right here. Look, there's your proof!"

The Guardians had all seen crazy things in their lives, but they were still surprised at what they saw by the light of Cassim's torch. There was a ship beneath the calm water,.it was made completely of shining, glimmering gold.

"From stern to stem, every piece of rigging, every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!" he shouted.

"Adopt me, Daddy-O!" Iago exclaimed, his greedy eyes fixed intently on the ship. Even Snotlout was drooling at the ship.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas." Cassiem said "This was the very proof i needed to go after it and make sure it never falls into the wrong hands."

"But why didn;t you come back to my mother and me?" said Aladdin.

Cassiem then looked at his son before he said. "Because i thought you were dead. I returned to Agrabah one night and I saw my poor wife being killed by the Heartless.I fought them off but more kept on coming so i had to flee. I search everywhere for you but i couldn't find you so i assumed you were killed as well"

Cassiem then looked up. "I knew what i wanted for my family. To never have to worry about not having enough to eat or a roof to shelter us."

""We never wanted gold. We wanted you." Aladdin said to him. "I wanted a father. I still do." A spark entered his eyes. "Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation."

"Aladdin, I just don't know. I've done alot of things in the past." said Cassiem as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Cassiem. What if you told the Sultan about your status as a keyblade wielder and who your are. Im sure he will understand" said Riku.

"Come clean to the Sultan" said Nero.

Cassiem then thought before he said. "Alright i'll come."

The guardians and Aladdin smiled at cassiem before they went to turn in for the night.

 **/with Sora/**

"Take this!" shouted Sora as he took down the last Phantom with the X-blade. All night he and his dragons have been hunting them in the ancient prison taking out the heartless along the way and they returned to the chamber before them. The gate lifted up and was now unlocked. "Maybe we should continue on in the morning." Sora said to his dragons.

" **Sounds good to me** " said Glacea. Sora then set up a small camp and then cooked himself some soup while Luna and Glacea ate some fish that sora brought. "I know it's not much girls" said Sora.

 **"Were fine Sora, once we leave this place, i'll go see if i can locate an ocean to fish for the ship"** Glacea said. She laid in front of them knowing that the men working for the guy in the bear mask was still out there. Sora looked at his father's ocarina in his hands. " **What is that Sora?** " asked Luna looking at the instrument.

"It's called an Ocarina. My dad would always play for me when i was little." Sora said leaning against her.

 **'Can you play for us?"** asked Glacea.

"Sure, this song was my favorite when i was a boy." said Sora as he brought the mouthpiece to his mouth and he played. (Oracion) as he played. Glacea and Luna purred on hearing such a beautiful song. Once he was finished did he look at his dragons. " **What was that song?"** asked Luna

"Oracion, it's a song my dad learned from his travels. He said it calms down the most fiercest rage." Sora said after putting the ocarina up. He yawned as he laid down in his tent and fell asleep. Luna and Glacea soon followed into the land of sleep.

 **/Back with Riku's group./**

The next morning on top of the lair of the Forty Thieves. Riku and the group were ready to return to Agrabah with Cassiem who was wearing his blue cloak. From the shore, Aladdin cruised toward them on Carpet.

"Hop on, Dad!" He said.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on that thing." He said. "It's a rug. You sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least I don't."

"Ah, don't be afraid, it's fun!" said Aladdin

"I am not afraid! Now get off that thing before you break your neck!" he said as Aladdin got off carpet

We'll take horses." Cassim said, in a decisive tone. "Horses were good enough for my father, and for his father before him. And they were always good enough for me."

"This guy is definitely his father." Nero muttered, summoning his glider. The group then returned to Agrabah and arrived to the palace. Iago was on Cassiem's shoulder. When they got to the steps. Terran, Xia and Ryoku ran towards their fathers. They picked up their children as Roxas asked. "Were you good for you mother?"

"She was" said Xion walking down the steps with the rest of the team.

"Welcome back" said mickey with a smile.

"Oh, Al!" Genie was saying as he appeared. "You're back, and your front! You're both here!"

"That's great Genie, uh-" said Aladdin

"Security's tight. No big crowd. Immediate family and closest friends only." said Genie

"Perfect! Because this is my-" Aladdin said agian

"No lowlifes this time! Other than the parrot, duck and those two Vikings, of course." Genie didn't seem to be hearing anything he was saying. "Observe!"

From beneath the ground a few meters away, a panel opened, and a large blue, very futuristic robot with Genie's face emerged from it. Arming two laser cannons on either side of its 'head' it said, "You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you!"

It fired, and everyone ducked. Armed and dangerous!" Genie said, proudly. "I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves or Syndicate creeps get within an inch of this wedding!"

"Allow me to introduce-" Iago began.

Cassiem chuckled. "The King of Thieves."

While this news surprised the majority of the group, Genie took it to the extreme. After a second of stunned silence, a walkie-talkie appeared in his hand. "All units, we have a code red!"

"CODE RED!" within seconds, several dozen Genies in SWAT team uniforms, and carrying assault rifles were swarming over the area. Somewhere, an alarm klaxon was going off. Helicopters that shouldn't have existed in Agrabah were hovering overhead, snipers inside. Aladdin watched it all with an expression that suggested he had seen it all before. "Alright boys follow me" said a genie with a scottish accent. He and more clones played Bagpipes. "Caverly. Forward!" shouted a genie wearing a Union uniform as he rode a horse with more clones. An army plane flew above with more genie clones wearing army uniforms jumped out of the plane.

GERONIMO!"

"ARAPAHO!"

"NAVAHO!"

One last one was a clone of Pocahontas. "Pocahontas!"

Dozens of Genies surrounded Cassim, clumped close together, and rifles aimed. "Do not attempt to move, or we will be shooting ourselves."

"Genie." Aladdin interrupted, squeezing through the mass of Genies.

"Back off Al, this creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm." said the one near him.

"Genie, meet my dad." said Aladdin dropping the bomb.

He gaped at Cassiem in surprise. "Stand down men, smoke em if you got em" he said. All but one Genie disappeared, and this one got rid of his SWAT uniform. He marched up to him speaking quietly. "If you're Al's dad... And the King of Thieves, I just want to know one thing."

"Yeah?" Cassiem asked defiantly.

Genie put his waiter's suit back on. "Chicken or sea bass?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aladdin took his father by the arm. "Come on Dad, you've got to meet Jasmine and the Sultan."

Hold on." Genie interrupted, indicating Cassim's very recognizable clothing. "Don't you think we should lose the 'Agrabah's Most Wanted' look, first?"

Genie worked up a new outfit for Cassim, Riku pulled the guardians to the side and told them about Cassiem.

"Cassiems a keyblade wielder?" said Goofy.

"Aye, He worked for Ryo and Master Eraqus on acquiring lost artifacts from the original world. His persona as the King of Thieves is just a cover so he can find artifacts." said Terra.

That's when Cassiem felt something was wrong as his hands reached for his pocket. He brushed it off before he and the Guardians followed Aladdin to meet the Sultan. Unknown to them that Aced watched them go inside.

One wardrobe change later, the group stood in the Sultan's throne room.

Cassiem was knelt down in front of the Sultan's throne. The tiny man was getting up from it, and Jasmine was standing in front of Cassim.

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure." Cassiem said to Jasmine, getting to his feet, and kissing her hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

"You are most definitely Aladdin's father." She said with a sly grin.

"Yes indeed." said the Sultan. Right before the man can say anything about the forty thieves. The door to the throne room was forced opened. The Guardians looked to see Aced entering with his keyblade out. His keyblade was bulkier than any other keyblade they saw. The handle is gray, and the guard and outer base are jagged and dark blue/teal in color. A brown bear with red eyes is set at the base. The shaft is brown with a very wide black area in the middle. Cream engravings adorn the dark area, the topmost of which resembles Terra's Mark. The end of the blade curves back towards the base, and this and a bit protruding from that side form the Keyblade's C-shaped teeth. The Keychain consists of red gems connected by a brownish chain and a brown token with an Gazing Eye at the center.

"URSUS!" shouted Ven summoning Wayward Wind.

"Who?" asked Astrid with her axe out.

"He's one of the Lost Masters" said Terra with Ends of the Earth out.

"Stand aside, I've come for the key of twilight" said Aced. The sultan said. "There's no such thing here"

Cassiem's eyes widen. /oh no, The Mirror of Twilight!, It's been Compromised./

"You cannot lie to me" said Aced as he charged towards the Sultan with his weapon. "Father!" shouted Jasmine. Right before Aced's weapon can come down on the Sultan. Cassiem interfered with Wishing Lamp. Jasmine and the Sultan were shocked to see a keyblade in Cassiem's hands. "Back off!" he shouted as he pushed the Lost Master back. "The key of twilight is not here!" said Cassiem.

"Then tell me King of Thieves, where is it?" asked Aced. the Sultan and Jasmine were shocked as they looked at Aladdin. Aladdin's father was the King of Theives.

"It is beyond your reach Ursus, As the Keyblade Master of this world, I cannot allow you or your brethren to claim it." said Cassiem as he clashed with Aced. in the shadows Sa'luk was growling. Cassiem was a keyblade wielder all this time. /Your pay for this Cassiem./ thought Sa'luk as he went to the forty thieves.

"Then DIE!" shouted Aced as he charged again. Cassiem was ready for him as he summoned a Cyclone of sand and hurled it at the Lost Master. Aced cut though the cyclone with ease. Hercules then tossed a rock at Aced as the rest of the guardians joined the battle. Aced cut through the rock as Adam came charging at him. Aced smacked him with his blade as he crashed into the wall. "Adam!" said Daphne protecting the children. Mulan charged towards him with Lea with their keyblades on fire. Aced blocked them both before he lifted Mulan and tossed her into Lea. Lea caught Mulan as the two crashed into a pillar. Roxas and Xion flanked him from the side but he was expecting that as he jumped over them. Aqua fired her Rainbow Prism shotlock at Aced as he reflected them to Roxas and Xion. The two dodged the shotlock as best as they can. Mickey leaped over Aced with Kingdom Key D. "Pearl!" he said firing his spell towards the Foreteller. "Freeze!" shouted Aced as he fired a Blizzard spell freezing mickey. "Your Majesty!" shouted Donald and Goofy as they caught mickey. Ven manage to hit Aced on his side with Wayward Wind before Aced Kicked him in the chest. "Ven!" Aqua said as she caught him.

"Ultima Cannon!" shouted Terra using his shotlock. He fired his cannon at Aced only for him to block it towards the brothers. They were thrown back from the blast.

"Man this guy is strong" said Fishlegs holding his mace.

"Your telling us" said Ruffnut.

Aced blocked a strike from Riku and Kairi before he forced them back. Hiccup came in with Berkian Crest as AStrid with her Axe. Aced slammed his keyblade into the ground making rock blades appear. Both were hit by the attack. Only Cassiem and Aladdin were left standing as the rest of the gang was catching their breaths. "Now for the last time. Hand over the Key of Twilight" spoke Aced.

"Like i told you Ursus. That key is far out of your reach." said Cassiem.

"Then you give me no choice." spoke Aced as he teleported much to their confusion. Thats when they heard Jasmine scream. Aladdin turned to see Jasmine in the clutches of Aced. "since you won't reveal to me the Key of Twilight. I will take the Princess of Heart instead in order to use the other key."

"Let me go this instant!" Jasmine said as she tried to break free. "Genie!" shouted Aladdin. Genie appeared in the form of a Muhammad Ali . "Put em up, put em up!" he said but wasn't expecting Aced to hit him with a stop spell. "Aladdin!" shouted Jasmine as Aced went through corridor of darkness with her over his shoulder.

"JASMINE!" shouted Aladdin as the corridor closed with his soon to be wife as a hostage.

 **End of part 3.**

 **Ohh cliffhanger im so bad. What will the fate of Jasmine be. Will the guardians save her before it's too late?"**


	23. Agrabah Part 4

"JASMINE!" shouted Aladdin as the portal closed with his soon to be wife taken hostage. He collapsed on the ground on his knees as he let out a scream as he slammed his fists on the ground. "No, Not again!" cried Aladdin with tears down his face. He lost her once before and she was gone again.

"We'll get her back son" said Cassiem as he confronts his son kneeling on the ground.

Genie recovered as he said. "Al, im sorry,"

"Us too, We failed to protect Jasmine" said Hercules as the other guardians looked down in sadness.

"No, i don't blame you guys," said Aladdin getting up from the ground. He grabbed Three Wishes and he thought. "Sora, if you can hear me, i need your strength."

A glow came from Three Wishes after he said that. Goofy was in deep thought. "I wonder what he meant by Key of Twilight?"

"The Twilight Keyblade." said Cassiem.

"The Twilight Keyblade?" asked everyone/

"Aye an ancient keyblade that was forged with both light and darkness. This keyblade along with an Ancient artifact called the Mirror of Twilight are the keys to open the Twilight Realm." said Cassiem as he placed on his King of Thieves attire.

"Dad where are you going?" asked Aladdin.

"Son, no doubt he's taken The princess to the Arbiter's Grounds" said Cassiem.

"THE ARBITER'S GROUNDS!" shouted Terra, Aqua and Ven at the same time.

"Whats the Arbiter's Grounds?" asked Kira now curious.

"It's a ancient Prison built long ago to house those who have committed crimes against the worlds. I thought it has been lost" said Aqua.

"No it's here in Agrabah," said Cassiem.

"But why is this Arbiter's Grounds so important and why is Ursus seeking it?" asked Namine.

"Because it's where the Mirror of Twilight was hidden by Master Ava. The leader of the Dandelions. She founded our order after the keyblade war. The mirror is a very dangerous artifact if it gets into the wrong hands." Cassiem explained.

That made everyone look at the King of Thieves with worry. "Odin's ghost/" Hiccup said.

"Come, we must hurry and make sure the Mirror of Twilight is safe" said Cassiem as he headed for the door to the throne room. He stopped to look at the Sultan. "I know i have alot to pay for so i will turn myself in after i return."

"That won't be necessary" said the Sultan as he was worried for jasmine. "Please save my daughter."

Cassiem nodded to the Sultan.

"I'll stay here with the children. Go" said Kira.

"Genie can you teleport us to the Arbiter's Grounds?" asked Roxas.

"Coming right up Mon capitan!" said Genie and with a snap of his fingers. They were no longer in the Throne room but right in front of the Arbiter's Grounds. "There it is" said Lea.

"It's a good thing that Tea and Serenity stayed with Kira and the kids." said Yugi. The guardians made their way Towards the prison.

/ **with Jasmine/**

'Let me go, who do you think you are!" shouted Jasmine as Aced tossed her into a medium sized chamber that was dark. "Your the bait." said Aced as he exited the room as the door shut itself. Jasmine banged on the door as she saw a giant sword in the middle of the room. She cried as she sat there all alone."aladdin please come" she whispered in the dark room.

 **/with sora./**

After eating their breakfast and waking up. Sora and his dragons remembered that they were still in the haunting prison. "Alright, let's go find that Mirror." said Sora as he and his dragons went up the stairs. After walking down the long corridor, Sora, Luna and Glacea found themselves in a large, circular chamber. There were two doorways at the east and west sides and a broken half-wall at the other side. In the center of the chamber, however, were several holes that exposed the contents under the floor. But there was something odd about them. In the holes were, of all places, gears. Cogs and gears connected like a well put-together machine. Among the exposed cogs were gears with unusual indents in the center of each gear.

"Wonder what these gears are for?" asked Sora looking at them.

 _"Master, maybe there is an Item in this prison that can help you turn those kinds of gears."_ spoke the X-blade

 **"Then lets go find this item"** said Glacea. They found a pillar mechanism that took them down to the next room. the next chamber, they found themselves in another sanded room that was filled with Ghouls, Gargoyles, Air Soldiers, Bandits, and Fat Bandit Heartless. **"Good some action"** said Glacea as she roared at the Heartless. Sora, Luna and Glacea went to work on the heartless. Glacea spewed her ice while Luna fired her plasma blast on the fat bandits. Sora used the gale boomerang to toss the heartless in the air before taking them out with his magic. Sora, Luna and Glacea continued on through as more heartless appeared.

 **/with the guardians./**

The guardians have reached the maze to the Arbiter's Grounds. "Once we get inside, we'll head for the mirror chamber, That's where the Mirror of Twilight is located" spoked Cassiem as the guardians soon came into contact with the men who had set up came. Their leader was a small man with a beard. "Abis Mal" said Aladdin.

The short man groaned. "Oh no, not you again Aladdin!"

"You know this guy Al?" asked Goofy

"Unfortunately yes, He's caused trouble in the past for us." said Aladdin until he said. "Take your buddies and go home."

"I don't think so, my boys and i were promised a very huge sum of money by the guy in the mask to keep intruders out. " said Abis Mal.

"Get out of our way!" said Xion with her keyblade out.

"Or else deal with our dragons" said Mai as the dragons growled at Abis Mal and his men.

"Dragons, those are just huge reptiles" said one of Abis Mal's men. Hookfang set himself on fire as he roared. That made Abis Mal and his men run away in fear of the dragons. "Great work Hookie" said Snotlout rubbing his dragon's snout.

"Lets go" said Nero as the guardians hurried to the entrance of the prison.

 **/with Sora/**

Sora and his dragons reached a door when the X-blade spoke up. " _Master, I sense a Light coming from the other side of this door."_

"A light?" asked Sora looking at the door.

" _And i also sense a darkness in there so we have to be careful."_ said the X-blade. Sora, Luna and Glacea entered the dark chamber as they noticed a giant sword in the middle of the room. But what sora did see was a crying Jasmine behind a small gate in front of him. "Jasmine!" Sora said.

Jasmine looked up from her crying as she noticed Sora, Luna and Glacea. "Sora!" she exclaimed as she ran to the gate. "Hang on, i'll get you out of there" said Sora as he ran towards the gate when A giant Invisible Heartless appeared before him, this one wore a black crown on top of its head and its wings are bigger than any ordinary Invisible. The King of Invisibles took the giant black sword and held it with one hand. "Watch out, that Heartless is very strong and can turn invisible!" shouted Jasmine.

The King of Invisible turned invisible as Sora held Counter Shield and the X-blade ready for it. Glacea and Luna growled as they closed rank with their human. Luna used her echolocation to locate the King of Invisible as she barked **"Dodge!"**

Sora, Glacea and Luna dodged the Heartless Sword as Luna lunged at it and manage to get it to reveal itself. " **Now Sora!** " roared Luna. Sora then manage to hit the heartless with his weapon a few times as Glacea used her ice breath to deal damage to it. The King of Invisibles then fired dark orbs at them. "Stopga!" shouted Sora as he stopped the Heartless as he jumped into the air. With his weapon he cuts the heartless in half. The Heartless slain as it dissolved into black smoke lighting up the room. The gate was lifted on both doors and Jasmine ran towards Sora. "Sora!" she said with a smile. Before Sora could register what was going on. Jasmine hugged him as he returned it. "Good to see you Jasmine? How did you get here?" asked Sora,

"A man in a bear mask kidnaped me" said Jasmine looking at the two dragons with Sora. "Oh, the Light Fury is Luna and the Bewilderbeast is Glacea"

" **Hello"** said Luna and glacea.

"Hi" said Jasmine greeting the dragons.

 _"_ **I have a feeling that guy is up to no good"** said Luna.

"Yes, he said something about a Key of Twilight" Jasmine remembered.

 _"Oh no, he;s after the Kingdom Key T, The Twilight Keyblade."_ said The X-blade.

" **Is that a bad thing?"** asked Glacea.

" _Very bad, If one holds the Key of Twilight and the Mirror of Twilight. Then they will have the power to summon Legions of Heartless and Nobodies to their will._ said the X-blade.

Sora then looked at Jasmine. Jasmine was glad sora was here and more handsome than before. Kairi was one lucky girl to have Sora. jasmine said. "Sora, Your friends are here looking for you."

"My friends are here?!, what about Kairi?" Sora instantly asked. He was worried about Kairi the most since the last time he saw her was after he returned her home.

"Yes even her, She's with them" said Jasmine with a smile. Sora sighed a relief as his hands went to Kairi's lucky charm in his pocket. "She's alright" He whispered before he looked at the princess of Agrabah. "Let's go together,"

"Yeah" said Jasmine with a nod.

 _"But first master, we need to find that Item"_ said the X-blade.

"Hang on there was a chest in the far back of the Chamber." said Jasmine as she lead him to the back of the chamber. The chest was blue as Sora opened the chest to find a strange device that had an appearance of a large top with a gear along the outer edge. The coloring was Black, Silver and Gold with a silver crown in the middle. Sora saw a note in the chest as he pulled it out as he held the device in his other free hand. "It's called the Spinner. According to the notes. It said that you can float in the air."

Jasmine noticed that there were holes in the wall that matched the gears on the Spinner. "Hey sora, Try it out on those rails"

"Good idea Jasmine" Sora said as he tried out the Spinner on the rails. The device connected the rails an allowed sora to ride them. "WOOOHOOO!" he shouted with glee as he rode on his new device. Jasmine giggled glad to see that sora hasn't changed one bit. "Come on lets go" said Sora. the four explored the rest of the prison with Sora getting the hang of the Spinner when they returned to the chamber where the gears were. Sora used the Spinner to reveal the other side of the chamber. Sora rode his Spinner with Jasmine hanging on to him and up a coil of indents to the top floor, where a giant door with a huge lock greeted them.

" _This leads to the Council Chamber, where they carried out trials back in the day. There is a flight of stairs that leads to the Mirror Chamber."_ spoke the X-blade.

' **Be ready for a fight, i smell darkness"** said Luna with a growl. Sora unlocked the door with his keyblade as they went on though the door.

Once inside, Sora, Luna, Glacea and Jasmine shifted their gazes around the chamber. It was the largest chamber they had encountered yet. There was, what seemed to be, a bowl of sand taking up most of the center of the chamber. As they walked forward to the edge of the stone floor, the four were greeted by the sight of the skeleton of a giant monster. Its lower body was nowhere to be found, as the sand converted that much. It had two sets of horns protruding from its head, as well as two spears in its skull. The coloring of the skeleton told them that this thing had been dead for ages.

But just as it looked like they could continue to Mirror Chamber with ease. Aced appeared on top of the skull of the beast. "So you live princess" said Aced.

"You have some nerve on trying to hurt my friend!" shouted Sora holding Kingdom Key and pointed his weapon at Aced.

"Hpmh, Another Guardian of Light, You fools will just be in the way of our plans. Enjoy your last breath because this place will become your Tomb!" said Aced not even recognizing that Sora was in fact the X-blade wielder.

Aced summoned a Dark Keyblade and slammed it into the head of the skeleton. He then disappeared by a Corridor of Darkness. " **This can't be good** " said Luna.

As she said that a red light began to glow in the skull's eye sockets. Magic torches lit the room as the pile of bones came to life and roared, A dark substance covered the monster as it became a Heartless. The heartless insignia was on its chest. It then panted a little before roaring at them. As it roared. It summoned skeletons like warriors with heartless insignias on their shields and their eyes were glowing red as well. "What the heck is that thing?" asked Jasmine as she backed up a bit.

" **Call it Dark Skull Lord"** said Glacea.

" **Whatever just name it so we can kill it"** said Luna as she fired a plasma blast at one of the Undead Knights. "Glacea, Luna, Protect Jasmine!" said Sora as he blocked a strike from a knight. He took it out with single stab to the side.

" _Master, the Spine on Dark Skull Lord. It's smoking, that might be it's weakness!"_ said the X-blade. Sora looked at the spine of Dark Skull Lord and he saw it was smoking. "I got an idea, The Spinner!" Sora said as he pulled out the spinner.

Sora made the attempt to use his Spinner as a mobile battering ram and jumped off the indents. But as the Spinner touched sand, corpses started to rise, blocking Sora from the spinal cord. Sora managed to dodge the corpses in time as he hit the spine, though his speed had slowed a bit.

Nonetheless, the brittle section of spine broke, harming Dark Skull Lord a bit., it screeched at him as he got away from it. Sora's Spinner reconnected to the indents as he went in for another strike only for more Undead Knights to appear all over the sand. "Careful Sora!, it knows your targeting its spine!" shouted Jasmine.

" **Hey over here big ugly!"** roared Luna trying to distract Dark Skull Lord. With Luna as the distraction. Their battle with Dark Skull Lord continued.

/ **with the Guardians./**

The guardians arrived inside the chamber where Sora had stayed the night in. "Jasmine!" shouted Aladdin.

"She could be anywhere in here" said Astrid looking around. Tim noticed an abandoned Campsite. "Guys someone was sleeping here last night." said Tim looking at the burnt wood that was used as a fire. Just then they heard the roar of Dark Skull Lord.

"What was that." asked a scared Fishlegs. He was holding his mace tightly. "Jasmine!, she's in trouble" said Aladdin running towards the stairs when Creeper,s Dusks, Samurai and Phantom Nobodies appeared with Invisibles, Darkballs and Neoshadows. "Out of my way!" shouted Aladdin as Aced appeared with his Keyblade."This is where your trip ends."

"Al! Go, well handle these guys" said Sere holding End of Pain. Aladdin nodded as he, Carpet and Cassiem headed for the stairs while the guardians engaged the Heartless and Nobodies.

 **/with Sora./**

Sora still on his Spinner aimed for the spine on Dark Skull Lord as it breathed fire at him. He manage to hit it's spine for a second time making the heartless screech in pain. Then, Luna switched places and aided Sora in shattering the last of the spinal cord, causing Dark Skull Lord to collapse. Its body became dust, leaving the skull behind as the sand started to drain, revealing a large stone floor with a gear in the center. "Time to rise this pillar up" said Sora as he use his Spinner to raise the floor into a column until they were level with the entrance and exit, where Jasmine, Luna and Glacea were. She waved at him,. But just as she did, she saw something that made her pale.

"Sora!, Behind you!" She called.

Sora turned to see Dark Skull Lord's skull was still filled with life, floating without a body.

The skull then charged at the X-blade Wielder before he could react, causing him to fall into the sand below. " **Sora use the indents in the column to climb back up!"** shouted Luna. Sora rode his Spinner as he climbed up the column as Dark Skull Lord appeared. " **Watch out for those Fireballs!"** roared Glacea.

Sora dodged the fireball by jumping from side to side with the Spinner until the skull of the monster was blocking his way. Sora used that chance to stun the monster as it fell down. Sora landed near the skull. " _Take out the Dark Keyblade master!_ " shouted the X-blade.

"Alright time for Hyper Hammer!" Said Sora with Favorite Deputy out as it turned into Hyper Hammer. He smacked the dark keyblade embedded in the skull as the creature roared in pain. With one final smash did he destroy the dark weapon embedded in the skull. With its power supply cut, the heartless gave a loud roar as it flew upwards until it nearly hit the high ceiling. It then fell to the ground, with Sora on top of the pillar and out of the way as the skull shattered into thousands of pieces.a stone bridge appeared and connected the column to the doorway they needed to pass through. The gate on the door was lifted. Sora reunited with his dragons and Jasmine. Hyper Hammer on his back along with High Lance and the X-blade. " **Great work Sora,** " said Luna.

"Come on let's get to the mirror chamber." said Sora as the four exited the dungeon and out into the hot sun. Jasmine sighed as they saw the desert. Sora noticed she was sad. "What's wrong Jasmine?" asked Sora.

"I was about to get married when i was kidnapped." said Jasmine.

Sora stunned said. "You and Al were about to get married!?"

Jasmine nodded with a smile. "Congrats, it's about time for you guys" said Sora.

" **What does get married mean?"** Glacea asked luna.

" **I have no idea, must be a Human mating thing"** said Luna with a shrug

"Once we get the Mirror of Twilight secured. I'll get you back to Agrabah Jasmine" said Sora placing his hand on her shoulder. Jasmine placed her hand on his as she turned to look at him. "Thanks Sora" said Jasmine

"No problem" he said with his smile before he asked. "Am i invited?"

"Of course you are, you, Kairi, Skye, Kari and the rest of the Guardians are invited to the wedding." said Jasmine as she headed up the stairs. Sora confused "Skye? Kari?, who are they?" He scratched his head before following the princess of Heart up the stairs to the mirror chamber.

/ **with the Guardians/**

"Come on!" shouted Goofy as he smacked a Neoshadow away with his shield. Donald casted his fire spell at two Soldiers taking them out. Fishlegs smacked a Shadow wirh his mace as Meatlug spewed her lava bomb at one about to attack her rider. Snotlout and Hiccup were back to back as they were dealing with Bandits together. Hercules picked up a Fat Bandit and tossed it into the wall. Aqua and Kairi focused on using magic on the Flutterings keeping them from attacking Riku and Mickey who were battling Aced."I am stronger than the rest of you. I was one of the first masters of the Keyblade." Aced said as they had came to a stalemate.

"Quite arrogant aren't ya" said Riku taunting the man as he ducked from a punch from Aced. He let loose dark firaga at the Lost Master as Aced blocked with his keyblade. Mulan slashed a Earth Core in half with her keyblade before she dodged a blast of water from a Water Core. Adam pushed back a Defender heartless and Tuffnut finished it off with his spear. It dropped it shield as Tuffnut picked it up."Sweet!, Mine!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Hey bro look what i got" saif Ruffnut holding a Red shield like his. She killed an Eliminator and it dropped it shield. The twins went back to their dragons and they fired their combined shot to blow up more heartless. Toothless smacked away a Shadow before he fired his plasma blast at a Soilder. Stormfly was beside her rider as she fired her spines at Bizarre Archers taking them out. Hookfang and the other nightmares let themselves on fire as they charged into a Demon Tower taking it down with Terra, Nero and Sere. Roxas and Xion were taking care of two Invisibles blocking their swords with their keyblades. Then Yugi with his Dark Magician finished them off. Kisara with her new Staff she was given to by Donald casted a few pearl spells. Hikari, Sparkie and Flora fired their lightning blasts at any who dared to approach their mistress. Pharaoh with Royal Puzzle blocked a Lunar Bandit. Kaiba with the Millenium Rod had summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon as it blasted more Heartless away from them.

Ven charged towards Aced when Riku and Mickey were pushed back. But Aced caught him by the neck with his free hand. "No! Ven!" shouted everyone.

"Thus ends you Ventus!" said Aced raising his weapon ready to kill him when the guardians heard five voices shout. "Ventus!"

Before Aced could figure out what was going on. Five flashes of light came and surrounding Aced was five new people. The first person was none other than Marluxia in a new outfit besides his organization cloak. a large-collared white button up shirt with large cuffs beneath a black vest with tattered ends at either side on the front and a tattered longer coattail style addition in the back. He also dons dark pink pants and sleek black boots.

The second was Larxene in an outfit much like Kairi's old school uniform with a white shirt, black tie, belt, and dress, and a turquoise jacket and boots. On her jacket is a chain that attaches to her back.

The third person is a boy with curly, silver hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt under a black vest with grey accents, dark grey pants, and black boots. He has a red scarf around his neck. Ephemer wears a tan pouch around his waist.(Ephemer)

The fourth person was a girl with long black hair, pink star earrings and light brown eyes. She wears a grey, zippered shirt under a black vest, and a studded belt around her black skirt. She has a red belt wrapped around her left arm, and two around her ankles. She wears black boots and knee-high stockings.(Skuld)

And the final person was a boy with gray eyes and black spiky hair, which droops down over his eye. He wears a black coat with rolled up sleeves, gold buttons, and a large collar, grey pants, black cowboy boots, and silver cross-shaped earrings. His face is concealed by a black fedora that sports a black feather with a tan streak down the middle. (Brain)

"Impossible" muttered Aced as the rest of the guardians were taken back by the newcomers. "In the name of Master Ava, You have overstayed your welcome Aced!" said Marluxia as he summoned the Missing Ache Keyblade.(Fully upgraded.)

Skuld and Ephemer summoned their Starlight Keyblades(fully upgraded). Larxene summoned the Royal Radiance Keyblade and Brain summoned Fenir(fully upgraded. )

Larxene charged first as Aced blocked the strike with his keyblade. Skuld and Marluxia went at him from behind and hit him in the back with their weapons making him let go of Ven. Ephemer caught Ven as Brain fired a beam of light at Aced. Aced jumped away as he clutched his side. Blood was stained on his side. The Dandelions stood in front of the guardians pointing their weapons at the Foreteller. "Until we meet again Dandelions and Guardians" spoke Aced as he step through a corridor of Darkness.

The five newcomers turn to the guardians who were stunned to see them. "Larxene? Marluxia?" asked Lea.

"Close Axel, call me Lauriam" said Lauriam.

"Elrena" said Elrena.

Ephemer with a smile said "Hi there, im Ephemer"

"Brain" said Brain with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"And im Skuld." said Skuld.

"And we are the Dandelions" said The five.

Aqua and Terra gasped before Aqua said. "Impossible. You guys founded the Keyblade order after the Keyblade War, how is it that your here."

"Because we traveled here to stop the Foretellers." said Lauriam crossing his arms.

"But i don;t understand, if you guys can use Keyblades, Why not use them during your time in the Organization?" asked Roxas.

"Because our memories were sealed Roxas, Xehanort only wanted us because we were there during the First Keyblade War" said Elrena with her arms crossed as well.

"You were there?" asked Xion.

"We weren't the only ones that was there,someone in your group was there with us." said Lauriam as he looked at Ven. Ven's eyes widen as a sudden truth was revealed. His hands began shaking as his memory started to return. His head started to throb with pain. "Oh no!, Ven's remembering!" exclaimed Chirithy as Ven let out a pained yell before he collapsed. "Ven!" shouted Terra as he picked up his friend. He was out cold. "Wait you mean Ven is from the past too. He was there during the Keyblade War!" exclaimed Riku.

"Yes Riku but we have no time to explain. Our enemy is seeking the Mirror of Twilight, the very same artifact we hid here thousands of years ago. We will explain everything later" said Brain

"Brain's Right, we'll talk later, let's go help Aladdin find Jasmine" said Mickey. The Guardians and the Dandelions made haste after Aladdin and Cassiem.

 **/with Sora/**

Sora, Jasmine, Luna and Glacea made their way to the Mirror Chamber, which was within the coliseum of the prison. Upon entering, they found a statue of the goddess Cosmos with the same coiled indents that took them to the Council Chamber. Sora using the Spinner climbed the statue and activated the hidden gears within. The four watched as the six pillars that overlook the coliseum began to rise, pulling chains that were attached to them. As this happened, the goddess statue began to lower into the sand as a giant block of black marble rose with the chains. And that was not all. An alter rose from the sand as the goddess statue finished sinking into the sand. And what they saw devastated them.

On the altar was a large mirror, or at least what looked like a large mirror, on a half-frame. Sitting on the frame was two small pieces to a mirror.

The Mirror of Twilight…was destroyed.

The four froze in shock and despair.

"I…I don't believe it." Sora whispered.

 **"All of that. And for what? Two shattered pieces of glass?"** Luna growled in anger.

" _Master, we can restore the Mirror back but we need to find the remaining shards."_ said the X-blade.

" **But why?** " asked Glacea.

"Because the one called Garzen is in fact an ancient evil from long ago" spoke the voice. The four turned to see a ghost of a keyblade wielder in keyblade armor. Sora noticed that time had freezed including Jasmine, Luna and Glacea. "What did you do?" asked Sora looking at his frozen friends.

"We stopped time because what he have to tell you is for you and you alone. Guardian of Kingdom Hearts." spoke the second ghost in keyblade armor

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"The one called Garzen is in fact a leader of the sixth Foreteller Union, Boarelius. They went agianst their masters teaching despite the warning of the Foreteller Luxu. they fell to Darkness and fought with the foretellers. Master Ava and her Dandelions used the Mirror of Twilight to Banish Garzen and his followers to the Twilight Realm for all eternity as an order by the Master of Masters." said the first ghost

"How did he get out of the Twilight Realm?" asked Sora.

"Xehanort" said the third ghost.

"What!?" shouted Sora a bit shocked.

"Xehanort accidentally on his quest to learn more about the Keyblade War accidently freed Garzen from the Twilight Realm. Garzen using a blade he forged from the darkness of his followers destroyed the Mirror and scattered the shards far and wide. He then began his plan of revenge on the worlds for imprisoning him" said the fourth ghost.

"How?" asked Sora

By exposing Xehanort to the darkness. He made Xehanort his pawn to kill you and the Seven Lights" said the fifth.

"K-Kill me? But why?" asked Sora a little stunned to what he heard.

"Because you are the only one who can stand against him. Because you are the X-blade Wielder, The Chosen One. the one he fears the most. He believes your still dead and that can be used to your advantage. " said the first ghost.

Sora looked at the destroyed mirror before he said. "What must i do?"

"Retrieve the shards, then you must take the fight to Garzen and his Syndicate." said the first ghost. With a wave of his hand did a blue box appear. "This box can house the mirror shards in them. Do not look into the reflection of the mirror or else it will corrupt you." he said.

Sora nodded as the five ghosts disappeared as time returned to normal. He was looking at the spot where the ghosts were as he heard. "Everything alright sora?" asked Jasmine.

He remembered that time was restored as he saw that Jasmine, Luna and Glacea were looking at him with concern. "Yeah," said Sora as he approached the destroyed mirror with the blue box. He pointed the X-blade at one shard and he lifted the shard. Jasmine, Luna and Glacea watched him work close to the altar.

 **/with the Guardians./**

The Guardians along with the Dandelions manage to catch up with Aladdin, Cassiem and Carpet. Ven was on Terra's back still unconscious. They were now in front of the big door. "This is the Council Chamber where we would judge those guilty of crimes against the order" said Skuld as they all entered the door. They saw the marks from the previous battle. "There has been a battle in here" said Brain.

"By who? Aced?" asked Ephemer.

"No, someone else but who i do not know" said Brain fixing his hat.

"Jasmine must be up ahead" said Aladdin noticing the door in front of them was opened. "That leads to the Mirror Chamber, Hurry" said Elrena. The guardians made haste at once.

 **/with Sora/**

Sora had manage to get one of the shards into the box. Jasmine, Glacea and Luna sat nearby waiting on Sora to finish. Thats when they heard "JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Jasmine shot up as she smiled. It was Aladdin and the guardians. They came. "ALADDIN IM UP HERE!" she shouted back. '

Down below, Aladdin heard her and he looked at the gang. "Come on hurry" He said as they climbed the stairs.

Sora was happy for he was going to be with his friends again. What if Kairi has forgotten about him and moved on with her life. He wouldn't blame her at all since he has been gone for four years. He pocketed the box with the shard and would get the other one later. "Skye and Kari are going to be super happy" said Jasmine with a smile. She knew they wanted to meet their daddy for a long time and their dream was about to become true. Sora confused looked at Jasmine. "Jasmine? Who is Skye and Kari?" he asked. That's the second time he's heard those names.

Jasmine smiled as she said. "Sora. There…" she never got to finish as a Demon Tide came out of nowhere. The swarm aimed right at Jasmine only for Sora to knock her away. The Demon Tide scooped him up instead. His dagger was dropped during the clash. "NOOO!" she screamed as the Demon Tide headed straight for the door to the world. It was designed as an Arabic door. Aladdin heard her scream as did the others. 'Oh no, Jasmine!" shouted Aladdin taking off with twice as more speed.

"Hurry!" shouted Donald as the rest ran after him. Glacea and Luna lunged at the Demon Tide as they manage to get onto it. Jasmine ran after the Demon Tide. "Sora!" she shouted as the Demon Tide went through the door and it shut. It disappeared as Jasmine arrived at it. "No, No, this cannot be happening!: she shouted banging the ground. "Jasmine!" shouted Aladdin as he saw her banging the ground. The rest of the gang ran to Her while the Dandelions went to the Mirror. "Were too late" said Brain looking at the shard Sora left.

"Jasmine" Aladdin said as Jasmine threw her arms around Aladdin's neck and she sobbed. "Shhh. It's alright i'm here" said Aladdin trying to soothe her.

"No it's not alright Aladdin, It's Sora," she cried in his arms,

"What?" said Aladdin. Everyone else looked at each other. Sora was here in agrabah.

"He was here, He saved me from that terrible place and he protected me from the Heartless. They took him though a door." she said looking at her future husband.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi as she looked everywhere for him. "Sora!, Answer me!" shouted Riku. The other guardians looked around until Hiccup spotted Sora's dagger. "Guys!, i found something!" He said as he picked up the dagger. The others came over to him as he showed the dagger. "Thats's Sora;s Dagger!" Riku exclaimed as he took it from Hiccup.

"Whats so special about it?" asked Steve.

"It was a gift from his Dad" said Kairi as Riku handed her the dagger and she held it to her chest. Ephemer and Skuld had began moving the shard sora left and Astrid looked into the mirror. "What a pretty mirror" she thought as she step closer. Elrena saw her looking into the mirror as she quickly stopped Astrid. "No, Don't look in the mirrors reflection or else it will corrupt you." she said to the Shieldmaiden. Astrid nodded her thanks to Elrena as Skuld and Ephemer manage to place the shard into a grey box. "come , lets return to the palace." said Cassiem.

"But what about Sora" said Aladdin. Most of the guardians looked at him.

"He's no doubt battling the Heartless on their home turf and will be lock in a battle for a while." said Cassiem.

"He's right. Sora is not on this world anymore" Mickey said with sadness.

" We have to find the Keyhole and seal it" said Terra as much as it pained him to say it. :"Kairi" said Jasmine

"Jasmine, it's not your fault. Sora just slipped away from us again, Well eventually find him" said Kairi with a small smile.

"It's not that,I was about to tell him who Skye and Kari were. He has the right to know" said Jasmine.

"It's alright Jasmine. When we do find him. that is the first thing im going to do is show him Skye and Kari." said Kairi

"That and one other thing" Lea whispered to Roxas as Kairi pointed Destiny's embrace at him. "What was that lea?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" said Lea now quiet.

"That's what i thought" she said as Genie returned them to the palace. Terra placed Ven on a bed the genie made for him. Daphne rushed to her husband's side "Jasmine thank goodness" said the Sultan as he hugged his daughter.

"Im fine father" said Jasmine returning the hug.

"Thank you all for saving my daughter." said the Sultan looking at the guardians.

"Your welcome." said Tim

"Were Guardians and it's our job." said Hercules.

"Come, we must seal this worlds Keyhole" said Brain.

"Where is it?" asked Nero

"The Vanishing Isle" He said.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Cassiem.

"Yes, we must hurry/" said Ephemer. "Road trip!" Genie extended Carpet big enough for Aladdin, Cassiem, the Dandelions and Jasmine. The Guardians got on their dragons and they left the palace. Soon they came to the location of the Vanishing Isles as the island rose from the ocean. It was on the back of a Giant Turtle. "The Vanishing Isle is on the back of a giant turtle." said Ty

"Aye, that's why it's never in the same spot because of the turtle" said Skuld as they got closer to the island. Cassiem noticed the Forty Thieves were there with Sa'luk leading them. Sa'luk with an aura of darkness summoned Heartless as he saw the Guardians.

"Sa'luk is alive." said Cassiem as Carpet landed and the Guardians joined them on the ground/ Sa'luk saw them as he pointed it out to the thieves. "What did i tell you men, Cassiem has betrayed us. Kill him and those guardians,"

The forty thieves and the Heartless charged into battle with the Guardians. "Aladdin, you and your dad go find that treasure." said Aqua

"Rigth, lets go dad" said Aladdin as he, Cassiem, Riku, Terra and Roxas went to find the Hand. Genie went to distract the turtle. The battle for the Hand of Midas has begun.

Goofy leapt onto a pair of Shadows, crushing them beneath his shield. A Dusk charged at him, head first. The knight got back to his feet, and smacked the Nobody away into Steve's blade

Donald scrambled past him, firing Thunder spells into the enemy ranks. The overweight thief suddenly loomed over him, holding a large club, rather than a sword. He smiled stupidly, and raised it high over his head. Before he brought it down on the duck, however, he raised the head of his staff.

"Blizzaga!" Frozen ice particles sprayed from the tip, and into the man's stomach and chest. They froze over his entire front side, freezing him in a painfully cold position. "Firaga!" Donald exclaimed, firing a large ball of fire from his staff, and throwing him to the ground.

Mickey jumped over him, and blocks a Lunar Bandits strike for Donald before he took it out with ease. Kairi beheaded a Bandit before The blade-loving thief rushed toward her, holding two vicious-looking swords. He struck at her neck with both of them at once, intent on decapitation. She blocked his blades with hers, locking them in an 'X' shape.

With one hand, she threw his blades off and sent him flying backwards into the side of a white building with one strike with her keyblade.

Aqua was against the Snake Charmer thief. The Snake Charmer attacked her from behind, but she ducked under the snake, and sent a Thundaga shot at him knocking him out.

Lea, Tim, Steve and Ty stood defensively in front of Jasmine, keeping approaching Heartless at a safe distance. Despite their care to keep her out of harm's way however, one Neoshadow was able to get past them. It leapt towards the Princess of Heart, claws extended. But it met its end when the woman punched it between the eyes with surprising force. Lea nodded to her in thanks before using Eternal Flame to kill a Fat Bandit. "Nice punch girl" said Ty as Tim used Dark Thundaga on more heartless. Steve casted healing spells on his friends.

Hercules tackled a large bodie in the air before he tossed a rock at two thieves knocking them out. Adam roared in the face of more thieves making them flee. Mulan blocked a Satyrs punch with her keyblade and swings her keyblade backwards taking it down. Ephemer and Skuld rushed in to help her with the swarm of Satyrs. Lauriam and Elrena with their Scythe and knifes took on a group of defender heartless. Elrena tossed her knives and used her lightning to fry up the heartless. Hiccup and the riders were in the air battling the airborne heartless keeping them away from the ground. Xion with her keyblade aided Brain with some Bolt Towers. Brain with Fenir blocked a Bolt tower allowing Xion to finish them off.

/with Riku/

The five people walked into the temple, first along a long, dark, hallway with a stone floor, walls, and ceiling. There was a faint light coming from the very end, coming from an unknown source.

The first thing that they could think was also the first thing that Cassiem said, "Amazing."

They stood in a massive, round chamber with very high stone walls. Two massive black statues of what appeared to be griffons stood at either side of the chamber, standing high enough to where they were halfway to the ceiling. Lining the room were columns that ended halfway up the height of the griffon statues. The doorway they had entered through was the head of an eagle with an open beak. Interestingly, a large stone structure that resembled the oracle's staff sat atop it. And one of the oracle herself was looming over the room, behind it.

They wondered if there was some kind of connection between the oracle and the Vanishing Isle, Riku caught sight of something truly miraculous. There was a circular hole in the roof through which the sun was shining. There was a large, floating, golden hand floating high up in the center of the room, palm up and rotating slowly. The sunlight shining off of it was a beautiful effect. They saw something sitting on it, but couldn't make out what it was from ground level.

They walked into the center of the room, eyes fixed on the floating hand. Suddenly, there was a high pitched sort of cry. It was definitely far away, but it echoed throughout the chamber. Less than one second later, the whole temple shook with enough force to knock them all over."looks like Genies not doing a good job of Distracting the Turtle." said Aladdin. Genie volunteered to distract the turtle.

"No!" Cassim contradicted, a trace of panic in his voice. "It's the Vanishing Isle. The turtle is diving, we must climb higher!"

It was only then that they heard the unmistakable sound of rushing water. Knowing that he'd regret it, he turned around to face the entrance. A massive surge of saltwater was shooting down the corridor.

At this same moment, Sa'luk was regaining consciousness from being knocked out by Terra to stop his advance. He slowly got to his feet, , popping his weary bones back into place. He took a few ragged gasps of air, trying to regain some energy.

He looked down the mountainside, and could see the fighting far below. His thieves were nowhere to be seen, and it looked like the ranks of the Heartless were rapidly thinning out and the gang was all getting back on their rides. He suddenly realized that the ground he was standing on was wet. He realized with a start that the giant turtle on which they all stood was starting to sink. From somewhere behind him, he could hear shouting. Turning around, he saw the entrance to the Hand's temple was filling up with water.

"Get higher! I can see the Hand!" Cassim was saying.

And now Cassiem and his son were about to become rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams. His once ally was gonna pay. Sa'luk trembled with anger, he snarled, and finally released his anger in the form of a beastly howl.

Darkness exploded around him as he entered the tunnel. they, Aladdin, and Cassim were currently standing on one of the massive griffon statues in the Hand's chamber. Water was filling up the room quickly, pouring from the entrance to the chamber, between the columns on the lower level, and even out of the griffons' mouths.

Directly across from them over ten feet away, was the large, floating golden hand. From this angle, Riku, Terra and Roxas could see that the thing resting in its massive palm was a stone statue of an Egyptian man in fine clothing. In one hand, he held what appeared to be the oracle's rod.

On the end of the other arm was the treasure that Cassiem had searched so long for. The Hand of Midas's fingers were pressed together, and it was made of pure gold. Beneath the layer of stone, there appeared to be a wooden handle connected to the wrist.

Riku, Terra and Roxas saw tears of happiness in Cassiem's eyes. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. He crouched slightly, as if getting ready for the great leap over to the hand. "Pity I didn't find this place years ago. This would be much easier if I was much younger."

Aladdin took a running start, and leapt from the statue they stood on. He landed on the very edge of the hand. For just a moment, he looked as if he were going to fall backwards into the churning water below.

But he was able to recover his balance quickly, and was fully on the hand a moment later. Riku leapt after him, landing almost directly on the statue in the center with Terra and Roxas.

"It pays to have junior partners!" Aladdin called back to Cassim.

"Be careful!" He warned. "Don't touch the golden hand!"

Very carefully, Aladdin took a hold of the wooden grip below the hand that protruded from the statue. He lifted it up from the stone arm, and held it in the air to observe it in the sunlight.

He hadn't expected it to start glowing. A beam of narrow golden light shot from it into the face of the massive oracle statue on the wall behind him. Its eyes started glowing, and a golden keyhole shape appeared before it, shimmering lightly."The Keyhole!" said Riku about to seal it when Saluk landed with a aura of Darkness. "Hand me the Hand of Midas or die!" he shouted. "Dad Catch" said Aladdin tossing the hand to Cassiem who caught it with his cape. It was turn into solid gold.

The water below them froze as Saluk forced them off the big golden hand and They all landed on their feet. Saluk began hitting them with dark claws from his weapon but Terra blocked them. Riku went in for a strike. He used his combo on Saluk taking the man off guard. "Take This!" he said as he sent Saluk flying. "Die!"he said as he landed a punch on sending him flying until Aladdin caught him. Terra then fired Ultima Cannon at Sa'luk who dodged it and fired a wave of darkness sending both him and Riku away. Roxas and Aladdin decided to use the Limit. Speedstar since roxas was sora's nobody.

"Aladdin!" Roxas shouted.

"Moving out!" Aladdin crouched down, holding Three Wishes in a reverse-handed grip where the blade faced the opposite direction it usually did. He leapt directly at Sa'luk.

For a few seconds, the young man seemed to vanish from the room, moving so fast that it would have taken a special camera to see him for even one nanosecond. Suddenly, Sa'luk was hit by something that the naked eye couldn't see.

He was thrown backwards into the wall yet again, but less than one second later, he was struck again, and knocked high into the air, out of the circular hole in the ceiling. But he was suspended above the island for only the briefest of moments, before something struck him in the back, sending him flying to the back of the hand with the force of a meteor hitting the earth.

Fortunately, the hand wasn't damaged, but it did rock violently. Aladdin reappeared besides the key of destiny..

He leaned on Roxas's shoulder casually. "I'm back!"

Roxas was amazed as he always was at the sheer speed at which Aladdin moved during his and Sora's Limit, but didn't have time to dwell on the point. Sa'luk was stumbling to his feet, rubbing the top of his bare head.

Utilizing the same blindingly fast speed that Aladdin had utilized, Roxas leapt at Sa'luk. He struck once at his face, sending him reeling backwards, and then a second time at his chest, within the space of one second.

He reversed the momentum from his last attack to push himself backwards off of Sa'luk in midair, and back to the point where he had leapt from. By then, Aladdin had already leapt in a similar fashion, plowing the flat side of his blade into Sa'luk's chin to knock him spinning into the air.

Roxas leapt again the moment that his large feet touched the ground, shooting into the air. His first attack caught him in the stomach, sending him higher, and he pushed off of his back down toward the ground.

Aladdin quickly jumped onto the hand, balancing effortlessly on its fingers, and shot at Sa'luk again, hitting him in the hip, and knocking him toward the wall.

Roxas leapt at the man yet again, and they repeated this process of unnaturally fast leaping strikes against the hapless Sa'luk twice more before deciding to finish their Limit.

"Time for a little teamwork." Aladdin said, jumping feet-first toward Roxas. The Key of Destiny mimicked him, and the soles of their feet met in midair. They turned in midair, their weapons ready at their sides.

They launched themselves off of the other while in midair, seeming to temporarily defy the laws of physics. They were lost from sight temporarily, and were only seen for the smallest possible instant connecting with the walls on either side of the rapidly flooding chamber.

Then, as they kicked off of them, aiming directly for Sa'luk, they were lost from view once more.

A mere fraction of a nanosecond afterword, Sa'luk was struck from all sides while still floating in midair. The sounds of Roxas and Aladdin's weapons could be heard striking the man over and over again inside of two seconds. He flailed around hopelessly under the onslaught, and ended up being thrown back onto the hand, smacking his head against the golden hand.

Roxas and Aladdin landed back on it at the same time, and slapped hands as they came out of their crouch.

In a moment's time, The four was back on the golden hand as the water continued to rise. "You choose Cassiem! The Hand of Midas, or your son and his Keybearer friends!" Sa'luk said to Cassiem while he had Aladdin and them cornered.

"Saluk your battle is with me!" Cassiem shouted.

"Oh, sorry but my battle is with all of you. Once i finish with you all, i will kill the Heir of Kingdom Hearts and claim it as my own" said Sa'luk.

"You wont ever lift a finger to hurt the Son of my Friend!" shouted Aladdin pointing Three Wishes at Sa'luk.

I don't think so Saluk" said Cassiem before he shouted. "You want the hand? Well take it!"

He tossed the Hand of Midas towards them. The hand came close to Aladdin, but Sa'luk pushed him aside and took the hand.

"Yes it's mine at last!" Sa'luk laughed victoriously.

"Take a better look Sa'luk."

Hearing Cassim, Sa'luk look at his hand with horror. He grabbed the Hand of Midas by the gold part, which started to turn his whole body into gold. Sa'luk's final act was a cry of fear. Sa'luk was turned into a gold statue. Roxas nonchalantly walked over to the statue and knocked him into the gold water below. Suddenly, everything started to shake. Riku quickly sealed the keyhole as a bright light came.

"We got to get out of here now!" Cassiem said to them. , the water had reached the golden hand, and was beginning to drip into its giant palm. Aladdin had torn free a piece of his sleeve, and wrapped the Hand of Midas in it and tucked it into his belt. The five climbed quickly to get out and flew away from the Vanishing Isles and back to the palace with everyone else.

Once at the palace. Everyone was resting in the throne room after the fight with the Forty Thieves. Cassiem was looking at the Hand of Midas in his hands. Aladdin approached his father ""After all these years,"You've finally got your treasure."

"This thing? No." He looked at the Hand with an expression of distaste. "This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure."

He looked at Aladdin for a few moments, and then handed the Hand to Sere. He then crushed Aladdin in a fatherly embrace, which he returned. "It's you, son. You are my ultimate treasure."

Everyone smiled at Father and Son. "Jasmine, we want to send you to Disney Castle so you will be safe from The Syndicate and the Foretellers." said Mickey.

Jasmine nodded as she looked in Aladdin's eyes. Both knew what they had to do. They decided to put their wedding on hold until further notice. "Go with them Son, I'll remain behind with Genie to protect Agrabah" said Cassiem. He was pardoned for his crimes for helping the guardians save Jasmine.

"Thanks dad" said Aladdin as the guardians boarded the Goliath with the Dandelions, Aladdin and Carpet. Ven was still out as they had moved him to his and Daphne's bedroom.

"This is how you guys travel. I like it" said Skuld looking at the ship.

"Way better than a Glider or portal" said Brain taking a seat on the couch.

"And its got plenty of food in it" said Tristan as he, Joey, Snotlout and the Twins were already digging into the fridge. The kids went into the playroom as Mickey took the wheel. "Next stop the mysterious Tower." He said as the ship left Agrabah.

 **/Unknown location/**

:"i found him my love" spoke a girl in a black coat. she was beside none other than Vanitas who had survived the clash with Sora and Ventus. "Then let us go to the aid of my Brother" spoke Vanitas as green eyes can be seen though his mask.

 _ **/end of Agrabah./**_

 _ **Next chapter is the guardians and Dandelions meeting Yen Sid in his tower and Sora battling the Demon Tide with a new Ally.**_


	24. Ven's Past

**This chapter will be very emotional because there is death in this chapter so big warning and be prepared.**

"Mysterious Tower"

The Goliath flew towards its destination which was the Mysterious Tower. With the Dandelions with them. They wanted to tell Yen Sid everything they discovered on their new quest. Kira was reading a book to the children keeping them occupied. Yugi and Joey dueled in the training room. Kaiba worked on his laptop with Kisara beside him. Sere and Nero were locked in a conversation. Hercules was having an arm wrestling competition with Snotlout, Tristan, Duke and the twins. Fishlegs was reading the Book of Dragons. Mulan, Steve, Ty and Tim were meditating. Hiccup and Astrid were cuddling on the chair. The dragons were all asleep in their room. Aladdin was talking to jasmine who was now at Disney Castle on the communicator. Kairi was holding Sora's Dagger looking at it with sadness. She sighed as she pocketed the dagger.

But however, Terra and Aqua were in Ven's room with, Daphne, Riku, Mickey and the Dandelions. Ven's Chirithy was sitting at his master's side with a cloth on his head. "Ven's memory was taken from him as a precaution just in case anyone learned that he was from the past." Lauriam said as he told the four masters about Ven and why he didn't remember anything from his past.

"Ventus agreed with the plan when we learned that there was going to be another keyblade war and we wanted to make sure the Guardians of Light had someone who fought in it before" said Brain leaning against the wall.

"Once we arrive to master Yen sid, we will reveal to you everything we know and Ven's past. we have to warn you. It's not pretty." said Skuld. The four masters nodded as their ship finally landed in front of the Mysterious Tower. The group disembarked it and walked up the tower to the office of Yen Sid. The former keyblade master looked at them as he said. "Welcome Guardians and Dandelions,"

He made his room bigger as he conjured chairs for everyone and toys for the children so they wouldn't be bored. They brought Ven and laid him down on a conjured bed so Daphne can be apart of the meeting. . "I see we have some new faces since we last spoke. Please summon your keyblades."

Mulan, Hiccup, Hercules, Aladdin and Sere summoned their keyblades. "We know of our duty as keyblade wielders" said Hiccup.

"To stop the Syndicate" said Sere.

"And the Foretellers" said Yugi.

"To protect the Princesses of Heart" said Mulan.

"And the heir of Kingdom Hearts." said Hercules.

"After all these years, an Heir of Kingdom Hearts has been born" said Ephemer watching Skye play with his sister and the other children. They then told them how the keyblade came to be. The Master of Masters with a gift to see into the future created Keyblades from the hearts of people after studying the X-blade. He then trained six apprentices and renamed them Aced, Ira, Invi, Gula, Ava and Luxu. he gave his apprentices a role they must furfill as he had seen the Keyblade war happening.

"We must keep him safe. Not after what happened to Valerie and Henry" said Skuld as the five Dandelion leaders bowed their heads down.

"Valerie, Henry?" asked Aqua. She remembered ven mentioning those names before on a very specific date. Just then they heard a groan as Ven started to awaken. "Valerie, Henry. Vanitas," he whispered with a tear going down his cheek.

"Ven, your alright" Daphne said as she kissed his cheek. She helped him sit up as he saw the five Dandelions. "Skuld, Ephemer,Lauriam, Brain, Elrena, is it really you guys" he said.

"Yes it us Ven. glad to see your alright and completed your mission." said Ephemer as he placed his hand on his shoulder. The other four came over to their friend.

"But woe is us. You forgotten all about us" said Brain with a joke.

"What's that supposed to mean!?, i willingly gave up my memories" said Ven shooting Brain an angry look.

'Brains joking Vennie" said Elrena with a chuckle.

"Vennie?" asked Tea.

"His nickname Valerie gave him." said Skuld.

"Who is this Valerie girl you keep on mentioning." asked Tim.

"His sister and fellow Dandelion" said Lauriam.

"SISTER!" exclaimed everyone.

"But where is she? Is she not with you?" asked Xion. Remembering what had happened did Ven looked down as tears formed in his eyes. Everyone noticed their friends change in emotion. "Ven" said Ephemer sadly.

"It's best that we showed them." said Ven not looking up.

The other four Dandelions looked at each other before Elrena said "Are you sure Ven, can you handle it?"

"Yes, my friends deserve to know the truth about my past. " said Ven as Brain pulled out a stone basil like bowl full of water. "What's that?" asked Namine.

"A Pensieve. it's something that came from Merlin's homeworld. It allows us to review memories." said Yen Sid looking at the item. Brain placed it down as he muttered a spell to activate the water. Skuld walked over to ven with her keyblade out. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded as Skuld withdrew a white silvery substance from Ven's head and brought it over to the bowl. A projection formed as everyone looked to watch the memory.

 _/Ven's memories/_

The guardians saw a town with a bunch of keyblade wielders. "Daybreak Town" Ven said remembering his homeworld.

The guardians noticed that a big meeting was going on. They saw that Ven was standing close to the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like his. Standing right between them was none other than Vanitas without his dark outfit.

"Vanitas" said Terra shocked looking at his face. Kairi was shocked as was Riku and the rest of the guardians. Vanitas looked exactly like Sora when he was fifteen except his eyes were emerald green and his spiky hair was jet black. His attire was a lot like Sora's Kingdom Hearts 2 attire except it was all black, green and red.

Th _e two smiled at Ven before looking at none other than Master Ava. she was standing in front of a fountain. "This session may seem like its familiar to you but in a world that's different. One made of Dreams" she began her speech. Every keyblade wielder in the Vulpes union looked at their leader. She bowed her head as she said. "We are the last hope., A war will soon rage and The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts will purge the world in order to keep the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts out of the hands of those who seek it. Those who strive to protect their light will turn their weapons on their allies for the sake of their loyalty to their Unions."_

 _Ven looked at his friends, Lauriam, Ephemer, Skuld. Brain and Elrena as they looked at each other. Strelitzia stood beside her brother as they listened to their leader. Ava turned away from them as she continued. "To be honest, I don't know how far i can guide all of you." She looked at them again._

 _"But you must remember is that anyone can lose themselves to the darkness. However there will be no winners. Everything will be lost."_

 _The girl beside ven placed her hand in the hands of a boy with Sandy hair and green eyes. Ven and Vanitas smiled at her as she did the same. The two were glad she found love and they nodded to the boy beside her who returned it. "Except. You all are the seeds of hope. When the time comes and there is war, you mustn't fight but instead you must flee to the world outside" She said placing her hand over her heart. The Vulpes Union and the Dandelions nodded to their leader. "This Training is to help you fulfill this crucial task. The future is in all your hands as is the world's light."_

 _She placed her hand over her heart as did everyone else. "May your hearts be your guiding key" said Ava._

 _"And to you as well Master Ava." said the Dandelions. Soon they all went back to the Vulpes campsite exept for Ven, Vanitas, Lauriam, Brain, Skuld, Ephemer, Strelitzia and the couple beside Ven._

 _"Very nice speech Master Ava" said Ephemer._

 _"Yes i know, if there comes a time and i cannot lead, it will be up to you five to lead them." said Ava._

 _"No worries master Ava, we got this" said the boy next to the girl._

 _"Henry, be serious!" scolded the girl as she slapped his shoulder playfully._

 _"Val!, Vanitas, Ven tell her to quit hitting me!" Henry said putting his arms up to block the girl's playful slaps._

 _"No sorry, your on your own Henry." said Ven with a smile. Valerie quit smacking her boyfriend before she looked at them. "While you guys are here, there's something Henry and i want to tell you guys" She said._

 _"Like what Val?" asked Skuld as they all looked at Ven's sister. Valerie intertwined her hands into Henrys before she said. "I'm pregnant"_

 _"Congratulations!" exclaimed Skuld as she hugged Valerie who returned it. Vanitas and Ven looked at each other before they marched over to Henry who paled. "So you got our sister pregnant?" asked Vanitas with a glare. Everyone gasped to what Vanitas said. Vanitas was in fact Ven's brother but how did he end up being Ven's darkness._

 _"Uh oh, i'm in trouble." said Henry._

 _"You do know what this means right?" asked Ven also joining in with the glare. Everyone thought that Ven and Vanitas were going to kill Henry when both boys smiled. "Welcome to the Family!" they both exclaimed._

 _"What your not mad?" asked Henry a little relieved._

 _"Of course not. All we want is our sisters happiness and we can see the love you two have for one another" said Vanitas with a smile._ Kairi giggled as did most of the gang. Vanitas was alot like Sora. "Vanitas sure does look happy." said Goofy.

"Yeah before he got corrupted by Master Xehanort" said Mickey.

 _"And you have our blessing Henry." said Ven. Henry smiled at the two as Ava said. "Your child will be the firstborn after the war. I have foreseen it."_

 _"Thank you master Ava." said Valerie now in Henry's arms. They all chatted with the talks of a wedding to come._

 _/end of First memory/_

Brain with Ven's next memory prepared to add it to the Pensive. "This memory is of the night before the War broke out." said Brain. The projection played the next memory as everyone watched the memory

 _/second memory/_

 _The Dandelions were all gathered at the Fountain again. They had been training for their job for seven months now. But today was a special day for two of their own. Valerie and Henry were getting married. Valerie and Henry holding hands as Ven and Vanitas stood as her family. Henry had no family so Lauriam represented him. Master Ava was the one to wed them. "Do you Valerie Alina Patterson take this Man to be your Husband?"_

 _"I do" said Valerie in a white dress. Her belly was bigger since she was carrying their child. She was about seven and a half months pregnant._

 _"And do you Henry George Trussell take this woman to be your wife." said Ava._

 _"I do"_

 _"Then i now Pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." said Ava. Henry and Valerie kissed each other as the Dandelions clapped their hands. A party began as they all celebrated the union of Valerie and Henry. Vanitas and Ven each got to dance with their sister. Things calmed down as Vanitas manage to slip away from the party. Ven seeing his brother go towards the hill went after him. Vanitas sat down on the rock looking at the stars. "Hey, why did you run off?" asked Ven as he sat beside his brother._

 _"I needed some air," said Vanitas as the two looked at the stars. They stayed silent for a few minute before Vanitas said/ "Its getting worse. The War is Coming."_

 _"I know," said Ven as they watched Valerie and Henry dance with each other in their arms. "Whatever happens, i will fight with all my power" said Vanitas as his arm was covered in Darkness before he dismissed it._

 _"The same, to keep Valerie safe" said Ven as he and Vanitas lock arms. "Together" said Vanitas._

 _"Together" said Ven._ The guardians can see the bond the two brothers had as the memory ended.

 _/end second memory/_

Lauriam now extracted another memory from Ven as he said. "Ven, are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Yes, i can handle it, i've accepted it but the children i want them to not see this" said Ven as he was preparing himself.

"No worries, they all fell asleep" said Kira with Skye and Kari asleep in her arms. Terran was in Terra's arms as Briana was sleeping in Aquas. Xia was asleep in Xion's arms and Ryoku was in Namines.

"Then let us begin" said Lauriam as he added the memory to the Pensive as it played the memory. The screen showed them the memory the day of the Keyblade War.

 _/third memory/_

 _Ava along with Vanitas, Henry and Ven were walking towards the hill that Ven and Vanitas were on the other night. The four arrived to the hill to see a man in an organization coat sitting there._ "The Organization!" shouted everyone.

"No, it's Luxu" growled Ephemer.

" That's Luxu?" asked Roxas.

"Just watch and see" said Skuld as the memory continued.

 _"I finally found you Luxu" said Ava. Luxu just sat there as he said. "Ava and some of her Dandelions."_

 _He continued to sit there as Ava continued. "What have you been doing all this time?"_

 _"Watching" said Luxu. The three Dandelions looked at each other. "Watching? What do you mean?" asked Henry._

 _"My mission from the Master" said Luxu._

 _'Sounds pretty boring to me just watching" said Vanitas crossing his arms over his chest._

 _"Nope to watch" continued Luxu not even looking at them._

 _"Whats the point of that then is to watch?" asked Ven. Luxu sighed as he stood up and turned to them. He then spoke to Ava. "unlike you and the other foretellers, i was never given a copy to the Book of Prophecy. Instead i have to keep moving forward to the future written in those tome, I'll watch this world end and then i'll set off."_

 _"Okay im a little confused" said Henry looking at Ava. She was just as confused as the rest of them were._

 _"There is no avoiding the Keyblade War Ava. you have your job and i have mine. You came searching for me the same time the Master disappeared to ask about his whereabouts." said Luxu as he turned away from them. "But thats impossible, the World is going to end. That's what i mean here."_

 _Ava bowed her head down before she asked. "Luxu, what do you know?"_

 _Luxu walked away from them a bit before he said "The Lost Page. the which has been foretold you and the other Foretellers don't know. The Master's Intentions"_

 _"The Master's Intentions?" asked Ava._

 _"Are you saying that everything that is happening is because the Master of Masters wants the world to end? Is that his intentions!" asked Ven._

 _Luxu turned to them as he spoke. "My Mission is to inherit the Secret. That is why i must keep this world moving forward according to the lost page. The Master's Intentions are not concerned with the longevity of the world, i will act in order to carry out my mission and watch."_

 _Ava now summoned her keyblade into her hands. It was very unique. a large, engraved dark portion on its shaft. It features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling Terra's Mark outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with an Gazing Eye._

 _"What's on the lost page, are you the Traitor Luxu?" asked Ava. Luxu didn't answer her as he summoned none other than Master Xehanort's keyblade to his hand._ Everyone instantly recognized the weapon used by Xehanort. Kairi still has nightmares about that particular keyblade. " _The Gazing Eye shall see into the future." said Luxu holding No Name. "The battle is unavoidable Ava. even if there is an answer, it must come after the battle. Maybe the Master was less interested in the fate of the world and more interested in finding out how we disciples would guide the keys. "_

 _"Us over the world, There's no Way!" shouted Ava gripping her keyblade. "Your just making your own use of the Master's Intentions Luxu. There's no way he would want this to happen!" she shouted. Ava then charged at Luxu as he blocked the strike with No Name. He pushed her back. "Master Ava!" shouted the three as they summoned their keyblades. Ven with Wayward Wind, Vanitas with Void Gear and Henry with the Jungle King keyblade._

 _"Stay out of this! This is my fight." said Ava as she and Luxu fought each other with their keyblades. Luxu and Ava fought as the hill was turned into a battlefield. Luxu pushed Ava back as she crashed into a tree. Luxu said "The Keyblade War has begun."_

 _He approached Ava only for Vanitas, Ven and Henry to stand in front of their unconscious leader. 'You have to go through us first!" shouted Ven._

 _"Hmph, you think you can defeat me?, i was trained by the Master of Masters himself." said Luxu gripping No Name._

 _"Bring it on!" shouted Henry as he charged forward with his brothers in law. The three clashed with Luxu. Luxu used warp magic to appear above them as he manage to knock back Ven and Vanitas. Henry and Luxu continued to battle with their keyblades. Henry made a fatal mistake as he lunged at Luxu only for Luxu to purge his keyblade into his chest right at his heart. "NO!" shouted Ava now recovered._ Everyone watching the memory looked at Ven as his hand was shaking. Daphne held her husband close to her. Tears were in her eyes thinking that this was very hard for Ven.

 _Ven and Vanitas were too stunned to even move . Ava charge at Luxu again as he removed his keyblade from Henry's chest as he blocked Ava's strike. His keyblade dropped to the ground as he fell down. "No!, Henry!" shouted Ven as he and Vanitas were at his side. Henry coughed up blood as his hands clutched his wound. "V-Ven, V-Vanitas" he said weakly. Vanitas grabbed his free hand and held it._

 _"Your going to be fine Henry, Valerie and your child need you!" said Ven as he put pressure on the wound. "T-T-Tell her i love her and our unborn child" Henry said as he stopped breathing with his eyes still opened. His hand fell limp from Vanitas. "No!, Henry don't you dare die on us!, Val and your baby need you!" shouted Vanitas with tears falling down his face. but it was all for naught as a pink light left his chest as it floated up to the sky. His body soon faded away afterwards_

 _"The First Casualty of the War." spoke Luxu/_

 _"LUXU!" roared Ven as he charged towards Luxu with his keyblade. Luxu disappeared using a corridor of darkness. The portal closed before Ven could even hit him. 'GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!" shouted Ven. just then a horn was sounded off. Ava came to them as she said. "It's starting. The Keyblade War has begun. They are all heading for the Badlands. Ven, Vanitas, you know what must be done!"_

 _The two brothers nodded as they ran back to the Vulpes camp. Only a handful of Vulpes warriors was staying behind to fight. They are willing to sacrifice themselves so that the rest can get away from the War. Skuld and Ephemer opened a gate that would take them to their destination.. "Everyone, though the gate!" shouted Lauriam. He saw Stretzelia with the Vulpes warriors. She would join them as soon as the rest of them were though the gate. As the Dandelions and those who were fleeing entered the portal. Ven and Vanitas were guarding the camp from a Heartless attack. Ven took out a Neoshadow as Skuld came to them with Starlight. "How's the evacuation going!" asked Ven._

 _"We're halfway there!" she said as she took out a darkball. "Where's Valerie!" Vanitas shouted as he took down a Darkside with his keyblade._

 _"I have no clue. I thought she was with you guys?" said Skuld. They were all sad to hear that Luxu had killed Henry._

 _"Master Ven!, Master Vanitas!," shouted a Vulpes union keybearer._

 _"What is it?" asked Ven as he cut several shadows in half. "We cannot locate Miss Valerie, we think she may have gone to the Badlands!" said the warrior with a Fenrir keyblade.(Not fully upgraded.)_

 _"Van, lets go get our sister," said Ven._

 _"Yeah" said Vanitas as they headed for the battlefield. "We'll be waiting for you here" said Skuld as she and those guarding the gate fought the heartless. Ven and Vanitas manage to reach the badlands as they came to a horrific sight. The Keyblade War. Keyblades from fallen welders were on the ground. Warriors from The Unicornis, Ursus, Leopardos and Anguis Union were fighting each other. Friends against each other as many more struck each other down._

"Beard of Thor" muttered Fishlegs. The riders thought the Dragon war was awful but this was way worse.

'All those keyblade wielders" said Aqua holding her hand over her heart. Ven was silent remembering what had transpired. Daphne noticed he was shaking as if he was trying to keep it all in.

" _Come on, I think i see her" said Vanitas as he and Ven jumped into the battlefield. They dodged other keyblade wielders who were too busy fighting each other. Ven and Vanitas arrived to a small spot where they met with Ira. "Come to face me in battle?" asked Ira holding his keyblade._

 _"No, we are with Master Ava, Where's our sister!" shouted Ven._

 _"You require motivation. Ventus, Vanitas" said Ira as he pointed his keyblade at Valerie. she was healing a nearby keybearer who was in fact from the Vulpes Union. She came to help her union escape to the portal before it was too late. A beam began to form as he fired it towards her. Valerie turned as the beam struck her in the chest. She gasped before she fell down holding her chest. Everyone gasped to what they saw as the girls began tearing up. Even yen sid was crying at the sight before him. The war truly was horrible but to be there and experience it must have been harder for Ven._

 _"VALERIE!" shouted Ven and Vanitas as they ran over to their sister. "No!, No!, This can't be happening!" shouted Ven as the Vulpes keybearer had laid her down on a rock. She was breathing heavily. "Val!, Stay with us" said Ven as he was about to pick up his sister but she groaned in pain. "Vennie, Vannie i can't move" she said as her breathing was heavy. Vanitas started to shake in anger as he yelled to the heavens in anguish. A darkness covered him as he was now in his armor and his mask was on his face._

 _"IRA!" roared Vanitas as he charged into battle. Ira was pushed back by Vanitas as the two battled. Ira tried to stab Vanitas but he blocked every strike with Void Gear and manage to push him back. Ira pointed his keyblade at some fallen keyblades making them fly up into the sky. He aimed it at Vanitas who dodged the weapons. "Missed" snarled Vanitas._

 _"I wasn't aiming for you" said Ira as he fled. Vanitas turned to see the weapons were heading straight for Ven and Valerie. "VEN! VALERIE!" he shouted as he ran to them as fast as he can. Ven holding Valerie as he waited for a healer to come as the storm of keyblades headed right for them. Two vulpes warriors charged to guard them but were taken down by the swarm. Ven stood in front of his injured sister as the swarm got closer. But Vanitas jumped in the way as he took on the keyblades as they tore up his body leaving many cuts. Vanitas yelled in pain as the keyblades all tore him up badly. "VAN!" shouted Ven as He shouted wih his keyblade pointing at the swarm. "Stop!"_

 _The keyblades stopped before they fell down into the ground. Vanitas collapsed as Ven caught his brother. "V-Ven" he spoke softly._

 _"Don't say another word. Your going to be fine Van" said Ven as he looked at his brother. His armor was torn up and all over his body was many cuts and several shards from keyblades were in his skin. "Let me look at my Brothers face one last time" he spoke as his mask removed itself and his green eyes were starting to dull. "No, don't talk like that Van, your stronger than me you faced your own darkness and lived" said Ven._

 _"It's too late for me Ven. Keep our sister safe" said Vanitas as he faded away. His heart began to float up but Ven caught it. "No!, i wont lose you Van!" he said before he placed Vanitas' Heart into his own heart. Ven watched as Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam, and Elrena landed near them with his keyblade. "Where's Van?" asked Ephemer._

 _Ven looked down with sadness. "No, Not Van" cried Skuld._

 _"V-Ven" said a very weak Valerie. Ven went over to his sister as he held her hand. "I'm here Val" he said._

 _A sudden boom was heard as the Dandelions looked to see a huge explosion of a red light. "The X-blade_ _was destroyed_ _and the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts has fallen." said Ephemer. A dark cloud was coming towards them. "It's the purge!, the world is ending!:" shouted Brain._

 _"We have to get to the portal!" shouted Lauriam._

 _"There's not enough time and the portal's already closed. We're boned!" exclaimed Skuld. The dark cloud ran over the battlefield and in it was Heartless. "Gather together!" shouted Ephemer as the five stood in front of Valerie and Ven. The dark cloud was within inches of them as they all were expecting death when a Bright light erupted in front of them, They looked to see a being in armor stopping the cloud. "The guardian of Kingdom Hearts." they said._

 _Not even turning to them, the man pointed his hand as he formed a portal."Go" he spoke to them. The Dandelions nodded to him as Ephemer and Brain helped Ven carry Valerie through the portal as it closed. Once though the portal did they see that they were with the other Dandelions. "I need a healer!" shouted Ven still holding Valerie. He rushed her towards a medical tent. Once at the healer tent, Ven was pacing back and forward while the other dandelion leaders sat down on the grass. A healer came out of the tent as the six approached her. "Were losing her" said the healer._

 _"She's dying?" asked Skuld trying not to cry._

 _"Yes. But we can operate quickly if we are to save the Baby." said the healer._

 _"Let me see my sister" said Ven as he went past the Healer and into the tent. Ven took a seat beside the bed as he looked at his sister. :Val." he said._

 _Valerie looked at her brother and she noticed that Vanitas wasn't with him. "Where's Van?" she asked. She saw the tears in his eyes as she cried. "No, not Van." She knew Henry was dead and now Vanitas was dead. She looked at her brother. "Ven, I can't lose my baby" she said._

 _"You won't Val but the baby needs you" said Ven._

 _"I can feel my life fading away, Please Ven, take care of my baby and give it a home full of love" she said with pain though her body. Ven said "I-I will, i promise Val"_

 _Valerie smiled at him despite her body in pain as Ven called in the healer. "Alright we have to save the baby."_

 _The healer with a knife in hand was ready to cut her opened. "Master Ven/" said the healer. Ven looked at his sister and he took her hand into his. He looked away as he said "Do it"_

 _The Healer cut her in the c-section as she scream in pain._ Most of the gang had to look away from the memory. Serenity had rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Ven and the Dandelions were crying as of this point. _The healer then pulled out a small baby with a little tuff of Sandy blonde hair. She tapped the baby's back lightly to get it move. A few seconds later it started to wail. The healer cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby up. She brought the baby to Ven and handed it to him. Ven looked at the baby in his arms as he looked at Valerie. "It's a boy" he said holding his newborn nephew._

 _"Let me see him." she said with breaths in between. Ven brought the baby closer to her. "His name will be Vern Henry Patterson" she said as she was starting to pale. She kissed the baby on the forehead. She looked at her brother one last time before she said. "I love you Vennie." she said with a tear as she closed her eyes. She stopped moving as Ven instantly went into tears as he cried. A pink light left her chest as it floated out the tent and into the sky towards Kingdom Hearts. Ven cried as he stood there as his sister's body vanished leaving her keyblade Starlight(lvl2)_

 _Ven stood up with Vern in his arms exited the tent. He was greeted by the Dandelions as they bowed their heads down in respect.. He walked past them still holding Vern until he reached his tent. He sat down with a sleeping Vern, the flap of his tent opened as Skuld, Ephemer, Elrena, Brain and Lauriam entered. "Find me someone willingly to help me take care of Vern." said Ven._

 _"Im on it" said Brain as he exited the tent. The memory came to an end as the Pensive shut down._

 **/end final memory/**

 **end of chapter.**

 **Okay i teared up writing this chapter as this chapter focuses on Ven and his days before the Keyblade War. the next chapter will finish up the meeting at the Mysterious Tower and Sora fighting the Demon Tide. i decided to make Vanitas Ven's actual brother who fell in battle during the Keyblade War but Ven allowed his brother to take shelter in his**


	25. Mysterious Tower and A New Ally

The guardians couldn't believe what they saw as they looked over to Ven. He was shaking as his head was down. He walked away from Daphne as he stood near the window. "Ven?" asked Aqua. She didn't get a reply from him as Terra said "Ven. are you alright?" asked Terra.

"No terra, i'm far from alright/" Ven said not even looking at them. He then looked at them all. His eyes were red and tears covered his face. "I FORGOT MY OWN SISTER WHO DIED GIVING BIRTH TO MY NEPHEW! I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY OWN BROTHER. I KILLED HIM!, MY OWN BROTHER BECAUSE HE WAS MANIPULATED AND TURNED INTO A MONSTER BY XEHANORT!" he shouted in anguish. He lost it after that as he broke down int tears. Daphne instantly pulled him into her arms. "Shhh, it's alright, im here Vennie" She said as she soothed her husband. Everyone was silent as they broke apart. He looked at the gang before he said wiping his tears away. "Sorry you guys had to see that."

"No it's okay Ven" said Kairi. She walked over to him and hugged him which he returned. The rest of the gang showed their support for their friend. Brain left them for a few minutes as he said he had to go fetch something.

"Ven, do you want to see Vern" said Ephemer.

"Yes, i do, where is he, where's my nephew?" asked Ven when they heard the door close. The guardians looked to see Brain with a boy about Eight with Sandy blonde hair. His attire was a white shirt with a black jacket, Grey pants and silver shoes. Ven got a good look at the boy before him. His eyes were blue much like Valerie's was but he had his father's short hair. "Hi Uncle Ven" he said as he hugged Ven. Ven returned the hug as he held his nephew for a minute before letting him go. "Vern," He said with a smile.

"I missed you uncle Ven" said Vern with a small smile.

"Me to Vern" said Ven as he then lead Vern to Daphne. "Daphne this is Vern. Vern this is my wife Daphne."

"Hi" Vern said as Daphne pulled him into a hug. They broke apart as she looked at him. "Such a handsome boy."

"He got it from his father but he has his mothers eyes" said Ven with a smile. Vern smiled at his uncle. Soon everyone introduced themselves to Vern and he was happy to meet his uncles friends.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it is time we showed you all this" said Lauriam as he pulled out a blue book. Yen Sid's eyes widen as did Mickeys and Jiminy's "Is that?" began mickey.

"Aye the Book of Prophecies, Master Ava bestowed her copy of the book onto me as the Leader of the Dandelions." said Lauriam as he set the book on Yen Sid's Desk. The wizard got a good look at the ancient book. "Master Ava returned to us after the war and she vowed to find the Lost Page."

Riku looked at the book and he asked "so this book can see into the future?"

"Aye," said Skuld.

"And do not Worry, we read that Sora will be united with us soon" said Elrena.

"Thank goodness." said Kira as Lauriam pocketed the Book of Prophecy in his jacket.

"But right now, we must find the shards to the Mirror of Twilight before the Foretellers do" said Brain.

"We know that Sora manage to get one of the shards before he was taken by the Demon Tide. but the rest will be hard to locate." said Ephemer.

"How do we suggest we find them?" asked Yami Yugi thinking. Some of the gang shrugged their shoulders.

"They could be anywhere out there" said Hercules.

"I guess do what we always do. Keep on traveling to other worlds and look for clues." said Donald.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Lea.

"I think that covers everything master" Roxas said as he stood up along with the rest of the gang.

"Perhaps you should all go to Radiant Garden. Ansem the Wise may have some ways for you all to locate the shards to the Mirror." said Yen Sid.

"That's not a bad idea, well head over there asap" said Terra. The guardians bowed their heads to Yen Sid as they left his tower and re boarded the Goliath. That's when Yen Sid made chairs appear out of nowhere and into a circle."Watchers of the World Order, I summon you at this time" he spoke. within seconds did a flash of light came into his room. in the chairs or sitting on the floor was several individuals from worlds Sora and them had visited and some they had never visited.

The first being was Zeus, The King of the Gods and ruler of Olympus. on his right was the spirit of Mufasa. Simba's father and former king of the Pride Lands. right beside him was the shaman of the Pride Lands, Rafiki. next to Rafiki was a Tree with an elderly womans face. Then on the right of Zeus appeared Merlin. He adjusted his hat as the Fairy Godmother appeared next. a splash of water came as King Triton appeared next. the next person to arrive was Stoick and behind him was a portal for Icestorm to observe the meeting. The next person to arrive was a short squat woman dressed in a white robe and a white turban on her head. Her eyes were covered by dark glasses and she had a snake around her neck. Finally Cassiem and Calypso were the last to arrive.

"Welcome my friends, it's has been a long time since our last meeting.i would like to welcome Chief Stoick from Berk who is our newest Watcher as well as Icefire and King Triton. " said Yen Sid.

""Ha! If I knew we were gonna be gatherin', I woulda brought us some gumbo!" exclaimed the short women from Rafiki's left.

"now now Mama Odie, we have buisness to discuss." said Yen Sid.

"What seems to be the problem Yen Sid?" asked Zeus.

"The Lost Masters have returned" said Yen Sid. that made the group look at each other in worry. "It's true, we fought against Aced in Agrabah before he kidnapped my son's soon to be wife. Thankfully we were able to save her" said Cassiem.

"I'm assuming that the one with the Unicorn Mask was with him as well" asked Stoick.

"Yes, Ira" spoke the voice of none other than Master Eraqus. He had appeared as did Master Xehanort, Ryo and Athena took their place in the council. They stood near Mufasa with Athena close to Triton. "And Xehanort, i am glad to see that you have seen the error of your ways" said Yen Sid. Xehanort nodded as he said "Such an fool i have been on my quest for knowledge. Everyone, please accept my humblest apologies for all the damage i done."

Most of the council nodded to the elderly man. "As for everyone not aware of the meeting i just finished with the guardians. the Mirror of Twilight has been shattered"

"Who would dare do such a thing like that!" exclaimed Grandma Willow, the tree.

"Garzen" growled Ryo.

"Garzen?, as in the exiled Keyblade master?" asked King Triton.

"No my love, The leader of the sixth Union. The one who first fell into Darkness. over time he has planted his seeds of destruction from his had manage to forge the Blade of Darkness, Chaosbringer. " said Athena. that made the council look worried.

"Dis is very bad, Very bad indeed" Rafiki said holding his staff.

"What can we do?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"The X-blade, The X-blade is the only weapon strong enough against Chaosbringer." spoke the spirit of Mufasa.

"X-blade? i thought we were talking about the Keyblade." said Stoick confused. He was still new to hearing about the other worlds and was approached by Yen Sid after his son and his friends left with the guardians.

"Not Keyblade like the one your son and the Guardians carry. The X-blade." said Xehanort as he formed the X in his hand. "an ancient letter chi from the greek alphabet. It spells endings."

" **The Legendary Weapon that guards Kingdom Hearts."** spoke Icestorm.

"The weapon in which all keyblades are modeled after by the Master of Masters." said Cassiem

"But it has been returned to Kingdom Hearts after Sora closed it. Mickey said that the weapon vanished as soon as they all returned" said Merlin.

"No Merlin,it hasn't" said Eraqus.

"what do you mean Eraqus?" asked Yen Sid as the council turned to the former master of the Land of Departure.

"The X-blade is with it's true master now" said Eraqus as a image of Sora with Luna and Glacea was revealed. on Sora's back was the X-blade. " **He's Alive,The Chosen One lives"** spoke Icestorm.

"Vanitas is on his way to join Sora as he looks for the shards to the mirror of twilight. Thanks to my Daughter who is a spy within the Syndicate. She was able to free him and his family. " said Xehanort.

"The Syndicate and the Lost Masters are unaware of Sora's Return and we must make sure they are kept in the dark until the time comes." said Yen Sid after seeing sora with the X-blade.

"Agreed" said Everyone.

"but now we must discuss how we are going to help the Guardians of Light when they will deal with de Shards" said Calypso.

"Leave that to me. I have studied the mirror in my younger days and i know where i stored my research. it is no more use to me and Ventus has the right to know about Vanitas" spoke Xehanort as he turned to leave. "In the meantime, we shall continue to monitor the worlds and keep an eye out for the shards." Yen Sid said to his friends. They all agreed as they all went back to their respective worlds and Yen Sid resumed his meditating.

 **/with Sora/**

"Whoa!" shouted Sora as he, Luna and Glacea crashed in a small desert area after being dragged by the Demon Tide. They were actually on top of the lair of the forty thieves. The Demon Tide flew above them. "Great have to fight this thing again. " moaned Sora as the heartless swarmed. Just then he heard a familiar cold voice. "Don't tell me your afraid Brother"

A Dark fireball hits the heartless as it retreated. Sora looked to see none other than Vanitas with his dark armor on. "Vanitas!" exclaimed Sora.

"What did i tell you. I always have your back. Even in the shadows" said Vanitas as he held Void Gear ready for a battle. Sora and his dragons joined him as the Demon Tide came back. Even after the first time he fought the swarm. Sora has to admit: The Demon Tide is a class of its own.

It's not an intelligent opponent but driven on Instinct. It attacks in similar pattern as it had when they had fought it in the Graveyard. Sora slashed at the Demon Tide with the X-blade while Vanitas casted dark spells at the core. Luna and Glacea kept their distance with their ice and plasma blasts. After a few more strikes from their weapons. Finally, the core starts to glow in angry red, which is as much encouragement as it is a warning. It won't be as easy to attack as before and its attacks will be much more vicious, The Demon Tide went into the ground as it lunged at Sora. He swings the X-blade intercepting the blow as it went for Vanitas. "Too Slow!" shouted Vanitas dodging the swarm. He jumped away right as the Demon Tide went into the ground and returned as a Swirling Tornado with the core glowing yellow. Hiding the core just before hurling pieces of itself far into the air and at them

Sora learned during the fight at the Graveyard there is no dodging the next attack. all they can do is try to block as much of the damage as possible and then heal up once the Tide has run out of steam. The Demon Tide threw them up off the ground as they were bombarded with attacks from it's pieces. "There's no end for this!" shouted Vanitas as he cut a piece in half. The Demon Tide stopped its bombardment as the core returned as the heartless swarmed around it again. "Together!" shouted Sora as he and Vanitas slashed at the core destroying it. The heartless all vanished into smoke.

Sora, Luna, and Glacea relaxed as they looked at Vanitas. "Quite surprised to see you holding what rightfully belongs to you" said Vanitas looking at the X-blade.

"Yeah, i was shocked when i was told it chose me" said Sora looking at the X-blade.

"Van? Is it safe to come out?" asked a feminine voice. Vanitas turned to a small hidden rock. 'Yes Tori, come on out" He said. From out behind some rocks came a girl with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. Her attire was a Red blouse and black jeans and combat boots. In her arms was a little boy about 2 with jet black spikey hair and Green eyes. He was wearing a onesie with a dinosaur and baby shorts. Right behind them was Night Furies. One was a male and the other a female. "Vanitas, you have a.." Sora said.

"Yes, my family and were on the run" said Vanitas as he dismissed his helm and his armor to reveal his clothes. (still in his outfit from the last chapter.) " **Why are you on the run?"** asked Glacea.

"Because the Syndicate. The Syndicate manage to capture us and they drained all the negative energy out of me so they can use the Unversed. Someone helped us escape and now they want me dead to not tell the Guardians of their plans." said Vanitas.

"Then come with me, i'll help keep you guys safe" Sora said offering his hand. Vanitas took his hand and shook it. "Hello, i'm Tori Patterson, Vanitas is my husband and the little guy is Torn." said Tori as she made Torn wave to Sora. Sora cooed as he was eye level with the baby in her arms. 'Hi there little guy," Torn smiled at him as his chubby hand touched Sora's face. " _Such a cute little guy. I can't wait till the Master has heirs of his own"_ spoke the X-blade.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked a blushing Sora. that made everyone laugh at the X-blade wielder as sora was still blushing. Luna greeted the Night Furies with Glacea. "My dragon is named Neon and Vicki's is Nightshade."

"Hi there" Sora said to the two night furies. The two dragons warble at him in greeting. The group headed for the Shadow Seeker and re boarded it. Sora took the wheel as the ship left Agrabah and he put it on cruise. Tori was rocking Torn to sleep in her arms. Glacea was napping while Luna talked with Neon and Nightshade. He noticed that Vanitas was looking at a photo. "What's that?" he asked the darkness of Ven.

"I wasn't kidding when i called Ven my brother" said Vanitas as he handed Sora the picture. Sora gasped as he got a good look at the photo. It showed Ven, Vanitas,Marluxia, Larxene, and some people he didn't know. They were in front of a giant clock.

"I was born alongside my siblings and we were recruited into the Vulpes Union before the Keyblade War." said Vanitas. That made Sora look at Vanitas as he said. "Y-You were there?"

"Aye, it was horrible in person" said Vanitas as he took out a mountain dew from the fridge. He took a drink. "My Sister and her new husband were expecting their first child, Thier baby was to be the firstborn after the war but on the day the War broke out. Luxu killed Henry and then Valerie was struck down by the Foreteller Ira. I took a fatal blow for Ven and Valerie.

"But how did you survive unless Ven allowed your heart into his to heal" said Sora. Vanitas nodded to him before he said. "That was until we were separated by the old bastard himself and he separated my memories of my true self and i believed i was some sort of monster. Thankfully after you defeated me during the fight restored my memory."

"Then why didn't you go back to Ven?" asked Sora.

"Because he forgot his past and his involvement in the Dandelions and about us." said Vanitas looking at the photo of Valerie. "Give it time Vanitas and im sure Ven will get his memory back" Sora said.

Vanitas smiled at his lookalike. "Thanks, i know so as well and this time, i will fight alongside you all against the Syndicate."

Sora nodded as he steered the ship though the ocean between.

 **End of chapter.**

 **That wraps up the mysterious tower. The next chapter will Be Sora's next world. I went back and changed something in the final part of the Agrabah world.**


	26. Berk (Sora's visit)

The Shadow Seeker was above a new world that Sora has never visited before as it was none other than Berk. "What's this world called?" asked Tori.

"Berk, The homeworld of the Dragons" said Vanitas looking at the information on the gummi ship's navigation system.

"wow so this is where all the dragons came from" said Sora looking at Berk.

 _"Master, i can feel the presence of a Shard here on this world as well as a distress call from a Keyblade wielder._ " The X-blade spoke,

"A keyblade wielder in distress, Maybe it's Kairi and my friends!" Sora said as the group beamed down to the surface of the world. They saw that they had landed on the outskirts to the village of Berk. Sora and Tori's clothes were changed into Viking attire with Sora wearing a Viking helm on his head. Sora was wearing a red tunic and a black bear jacket and grey pants. Tori was in a black and Red stripe shirt and a spiked skirt. Vanitas was in his armor without his mask. Luna, Neon, Nightshade and Glacea looked at the world filled with dragons and Vikings. Some of the dragons noticed their arrival and they went wide eyed. The vikings also looked to see the newcomers and went wide eyed when they saw the new dragons. Sora and them noticed a big man with a red beard push through the crowd with a viking with a peg leg and hook for a rigth hand. A women with brown hair also came though. "What in odin's beard is going on?" asked Stoick when his eyes landed on Sora and Co. but his eyes were more trained on the Night furies.

"By odin's ghost." said Stoick not taking his eyes off the dragons.

"Yep, those are Night Furies." said Gobber as he, Stoick and Valka approached them. The dragons surrounded Luna as she was not comfortable with all the attention but Glacea scared them off. 'Oh my a Bewilderbeast too" said Valka.

"Welcome to Berk Sora, I am Stoick the Vast, Cheif of the island." said Stoick as he approached them. Sora was taken back because he's never met this man. "Excuse me but how do you know my name sir?" asked Sora.

'Well your Wife and the Guardians were here for a few days before they left" said Gobber.

"We just started dating," said Sora blushing madly red. Vanitas and Tori snickered at him while Glacea tilted her head.

"The names gobber, Gobber the Belch and i'm the dentist around here." said Gobber as he shook Sora's hand.

"And i am Valka, Stoick's wife and head dragon trainer until our Son Hiccup returns." said Valka as she approached Luna. "may i?" she asked. Sora nodded yes as Valka examined Luna. "My name is Vanitas and this is my wife Tori and our Son Torn" said Vanitas as Tori adjusted her hold on Torn. "my, A Light Fury, i think she may be the last of her kind but with two more night furies. Toothless isn't alone anymore" Valka said.

"Toothless?" asked Tori raising an eyebrow.

"My Son's Dragon. He is the first viking to tame a dragon. A night fury to be exact, The offspring of Lightning and Death." said Stoick. He then told the three how his son ended the dragon war by showing them that they can live peacefully instead of always fighting. He told Sora about the battle with Drago and how his friends have formed a bond with their own dragons. Sora was a little sad as he heard that Kairi was very depressed because she thought he was dead.

"So what brings you here to Berk?" asked Stoick as Gobber eyed the X-blade. Stoick told Gobber about the legendary weapon and he vowed to keep it a secret. "According to the X-blade. There's a shard to an artifact called the mirror of Twilight here in this world." said Vanitas.

"And also a keyblade wielder in distress." said Tori.

"Actually you better make that four keyblade wielders." said gobber.

"Why?" asked Luna. thats when they heard an elderly voice. "At last, we meet Guardian of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora and his company turned to see an elderly man in a white robe approaching them. He had a long white beard and white hair. A black staff with a white gem as he walked over to them. Behind him was a teen about nineteen with a superhuman body.(much like Oleg from Saints Row 3.) He had short brown hair and sky blue eyes. his attire was made to appear in this world. He was wearing clothe much like Fishlegs exept he had ripped the sleeves off.

Next to him was a girl also nineteen with orange hair and green eyes. Her height was about 5'6. On her back was a bow and arrow and two Arrowguns on her sides. (Much like Braigs arrowguns only they are orange and white). Her attire was a orange and white striped shirt and a spike skirt.(Astrids outfit from the first movie).

And finally beside her was a boy who appeared to be the youngest about seventeen. His hieght appeared to be 5'5. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. His attire was a black bear jacket and brown leggigns(Hiccups attire during the first movie)

"Whoa thats Sora. Dude your like a legend!" exclaimed the blonde hair boy as he shook Sora's hand. "Nice to meet the Legendary Hero Sora." said the big teen as he slapped his hands on Sora's back making him flinch after the slape. "Sorry, I forget my strength." said the teen.

"I'm good, just a bruise shoulder" said Sora as he silently casted a cure spell to heal his shoulder. The girl with orange hair shook his hand last. "But who are you four"

"I am Master Virgo and these are my apprentices, Bron King, Amber Helena and Nathan Klaus." said Virgo with a bow.

"Since you know me, This is Vanitas and his wife tori and their son Torn" Sora said introducing Vanitas and his family to Virgo and his apprentices.

"Our ship crashed here after we got attacked by nobody ships." said Nathan.

"Sorry to hear that." said Sora.

"AWW HE'S SO CUTE!" exclaimed Amber who was fawning over Torn. Torn smiled at her before he pulled Tori's hair.

"Tell me my boy, what brings you here?" asked Virgo.

"Were searching for my brother, Sora's friends and shards to an artifact called the Mirror of Twilight" said Vantias.

That made Virgo's eyes widen. "The Mirror of Twilight has been compromised?" he spoke.

"Aye, but we have one of the shards and my friends have the other one" said Sora.

"How do you know about it Master?" asked Bron looking at his master. Virgo looked at his apprentice before he said. "As a keyblade master, I was apart of a group called the Watchers lead by Yen Sid, We were tasked to keep an eye out on the balance of the worlds. Cassiem, a fellow keyblade master found the mirror in the Arbiter's Grounds and we all kept it a secret to keep it out of those who wish to use the mirror for evil."

"But now the mirror is broken, thanks to the Syndicate" said Tori.

"But how are you be able to track the shards?" asked Stoick.

" _That's where i come in"_ spoke the X-blade as it let off a glow. The three vikings and the keyblade wielders were taken back on hearing the X-blade talk. "The X-blade can Talk!" shouted Nathan.

 _"Sure i talk_ " giggled the X-blade. " _What am i a tool?"_

"By the gods, I am totally stunned beyond words" said Bron.

"X-blade, how is it that you can track the shards?" asked Virgo.

" _Well since we were both from the original world. I just focus on their power source. And there is one here in this world."_ said the X-blade

"But where can it be though?" asked Gobber.

" **I know where it might be"** spoke Icestorm as he appeared out of the sea. "WHOA!," exclaimed Sora and his friends. Icestorm chuckled before he said. " **And it is an honor to meet you Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. We are happy that you have returned"**

Sora nodded to the King as Neon, Nightshade, Luna and Glacea bowed to the King. The king was taken back at Glacea bowing but he nodded to her. "Icestorm, where can we find the Mirror Shard?" asked Stoick. He made a mental note to report his findings to Yen Sid as soon as he could.

"Snowhead Island." spoke Icestorm. That made every Viking and Dragon go into hiding except for Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumper.

"What's Snowhead Island?" asked Nathan.

"According to rumors, it's the home to a very terrifying monster.." said Gobber.

"Five Years ago, i went there to speak with the chief of the island and he asked me to help him deal with the Monster. but however i was called back to Berk because of the Dragon Hunter Problem. I have not heard from them in years." said Stoick.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bron.

"Something happened. The entire tribe of that island left because they could not grow food and their crops kept on dying." said Stoick.

"Since then, we Vikings have decided to stay away from Snowhead Island." said Gobber.

"Then that's where we'll go, if the shard to the mirror of twilight is there. Then we must recover it before the Foretellers" said Vanitas '

"And the Syndicate." said Tori.

"It's not that easy i'm afraid. Dragons won't go near that island. They can sense danger and try to avoid the danger."

"So well take a ship then" said Amber.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but our ships are still being repaired since the battle with Drago." said Gobber. The group sighed as Sora thought/ Man, i wish i had my ship/

Suddenly, a guard came running to Stoick. 'Chief!, Something is happening at the docks." The group followed the guard towards the dock. The group arrived as they noticed water was bubbling. 'What's going on?" asked Stoick.

"I have no idea Stoick" said a guard. Just then a big splash came as none other than the Leviathan rose from the sea. Water came off the Galleon before it came to a stop.(Fully Upgraded)

"It's my Ship!" Sora exclaimed with a smile as he ran towards the docks. The group followed him as he got on his ship. He placed his hand on the ship as he moved around. He then heard a familair voice. _"Dis ship i return to you, Heir of Kingdom Hearts. Take care of it and may you hert be your guiding key"_

Sora smiled as he sent a silent prayer. "Thanks Calypso."

'Not bad of a ship Sora." said Bron looking at the Leviathan. He along with the group,and the three vikings boarded the ship. "Yeah, it was a gift from a friend when i was trying to form the Guardians of Light to combat Xehanort" said Sora as he took the wheel of his ship.

"Whats her name?" asked Gobber.

"The Leviathan." said Sora.

"A fitting name for a fine ship." said Virgo. Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Grump Luna, Neon, Nightshade and Glacea boarded the ship as The Leviathan left Berk and was on the way to Snowhead Island. Sora sighed as he took in the air. "I love sailing," he said. He began humming to himself. "Yo Ho Yo Ho A pirate's life for me. "

He stopped his humming when Virgo walked over to him and stood beside him. In virgos hand was a photo. "Whats that Master Virgo?" Sora asked.

"It's a photo of me and my family. Before my homeworld fell" said Virgo.

"You lost your world?" asked Sora shocked. He let go off the wheel and he walked over to Virgo. Nathan took the wheel.

"Aye, my beloved was killed and my sweet little granddaughter was lost. I searched far and wide and i assumed she was killed as well." said Virgo.

"What was the name of your world." asked Sora.

"Radiant Garden" said Virgo.

"RADIANT GARDEN?!" exclaimed Sora a bit shocked. Virgo was from Kairi's homeworld before it fell.

"Yes, I was away on Keyblade business when i heard that Radiant Garden was lost and has been turned into a Dark world known as Hollow Bastion." said Virgo.

"Yeah, i've been there" said Sora.

"Really, Is it still the dark world?" asked Virgo.

"No, it's been restored to its former glory by the Restoration Committee after i defeated Maleficent and stopped Xehanort's Heartless because they kidnapped Kairi." said Sora.

"Kairi?, did you just saw Kairi my boy?" asked Virgo now looking at Sora.

"Yeah She's my Girlfriend" said Sora blushing red until he asked. "Why?"

"Because Kairi is my Granddaughter" said Virgo as he handed Sora the photo he had been holding. Sora looked at the photo and he was stunned to see Four year old Kairi in the arms of Virgo and her Grandmother.

"Y-Your Kairi's Grandfather?" asked Sora a bit shocked he was talking to someone from Kairi's family from Radiant Garden.

"Yes, Her grandmother was the ruler of Radiant Garden while i was the Sage of the Temple of Light. A temple built long ago to pray to the Goddess of Light Cosmos." said Virgo as he had a smile on his face. "But tell me my boy, How is it that you know about Kairi"

"She landed on my islands when i was four. I was the first one she met and we became fast friends. We did everything together with Riku." said Sora as he looked at his gummiphone and it showed him and Kairi together. Virgo can see the love the two had for each other in the photo. Virgo chuckled as he said. "Then i am glad she had you were there for her when she lost her home and her family."

"Yeah, That's why i am determined to find her and never let her go again" Sora said looking at his phone.

"We will my boy. You have my word." said Virgo as he patted Sora's shoulder. Sora smiled to the man.

Vanitas and Tori watched as Torn crawled all around the deck. Luna and Nightshade watched him explore the ship. He almost went to the side when Vanitas picked him up. "Oh no you don't little squirt."

"Dada" said Torn with a smile.

Bron and Amber were on lookout when Amber spotted three ships heading their way. Two brigs and a man-o-war. "Incoming!" shouted Amber.

The group saw the ships. "Pirates!" said Stoick reaching for his hammer.

'No, those are Heartless!" said Sora as he spotted the Heartless emblem on the sails. 'Sora what do we do?" asked Nathan still at the wheel.

Sora went over to the wheel as he took it from him. "Prepare for battle!"

"Tori, Get Torn into the cabin" said Vanitas as he handed Torn to Tori and she went into the cabin. Sora turned the wheel as the broadside cannons were now facing the enemy ships. "Fire!" he said. The Cannons fired at the heartless ships. The two brigs sunk to the sea as the Man-o-War was turning. Glacea appeared on the side of the ship and breathed her ice at the ship damaging it. Luna,Nightshade and Neon hit the Man-O-War with their plasma blasts. "Nice!" said Bron as The Leviathan was ready for another shot. 'Fire!" Sora commanded again. The cannons fired at the weakspot to the Man-O-War as it became ready to be boarded.

"Lets board it!" said Sora as one of the boarding anchors attached itself to the decapitated Man-O-War. Sora, Vanitas, Bron, Nathan and Amber used Flowmation to get on the enemy ship. What appeared was Spear lizards, Gamblers, Large Bodies, Soldiers, Powerwilds, Viking Brutes, Pirates, Battleships and a Anchor Raider.

The group went to work on dealing with the heartless. Sora saw his new comrades with their keyblades. Bron was wielding Darknaw(Fully Upgraded.) Amber with the Midnight Rpar keyblade and Nathan with True Lights Form.

"Come and get some!" shouted Nathan as he slashed a soldier in half. Sora dodged a barrage from a Battleship before Bron tossed a Large Body at it destroying them both. Sora blocked a pirates blade with the X-blade and he stabbed it in the gut before he took out a Gambler with High Lance. "You fight with the Strength of Achilles Sora" said Bron as he grappled a Large Body. "Too Slow!" said Vanitas as he dodged a barrage from the second Battleship. He fired a dark firaga at it killing it.

Amber abandoned her keyblade for her Arrowguns. Her orange bullets always hit their targets as she took out the Spear Lizards and Powerwilds. Nathan jumped high as he stabbed the Anchor Raider in the chest as the last of the heartless was dealt with. Sora and them raided the ship as they got several potions, some synthesis materials and accessories.

They returned to the Leviathan as the Man-o-War sank to the bottom of the sea. "Well done lad" said Gobber.

"You would make a fine Viking" said Stoick clapping his hands.

"Thanks" said Sora as he grabbed the wheel of the ship. They soon came upon an area covered in mist, "This is it, were getting close to Snowhead" said Stoick as he stood at the front of the ship with the rest of the group. Soon they came upon an island completely covered in snow.

"Snowhead Island" said Gobber as the Leviathan came to a abandoned dock. The group disembarked as Sora held a glass bottle. A flash of light came and the Leviathan was now stored in his bottle. After he casted a unbreakable charm on it. He stored it in his satchel and then he looked at the group. "Shall we." asked Sora.

The group then began their journey through Snowhead. Skullcrusher who smelled fish kept them on the right track until Skullcrusher stopped. "What's wrong Skullcrusher?" asked Stoick.

"Look up ahead" said Valka. The group saw a something white was in front of them.

"Come on lets go check it out" said Sora. the group approached until they got close to the figure and they were all shocked to see what it was. the figure sensed something was near it and turned around. To the heroes' surprise, . It was three times taller than them and was covered in white fur from head to tail. On its head was what they figured was a saddle made into a sort of a hat. In its hand was a very big swordfish. With a loud, booming voice, the creature spoke.

"UH? WHOA-HO! I HEARD RUCUS, AND UH! JUST HUMANS! I SEE HUMANS NOT OFTEN, UH? WHY HUMANS COME TO SNOWHEAD?"

The creature then made a guess.

"YOU…ON SPIRITUAL JOURNEY? YOU LOOK FOR TRUE SELF?"

Recovering from the loudness from the creature. Sora said. "Sure i guess?" he said with a shrug.

the giant laughed with such mirth.

"UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH! YOU LOOK FOR LONG TIME!"

The group sweat-dropped as the giant continued.

"THAT WAS JOKE. YETIS JOKE TOO, UH. YOU LOOK FOR SOMETHING ELSE, UH? TELL TRUTH."

""Well, to be honest, we're looking for a piece of a large mirror." said Vanitas doing the talking. The Yeti laughed as he spoke

UH. YOU LOOK FOR MIRROR IN SUCH FARAWAY PLACE."

He then laughed again, nearly sending Sora flying.

"UH, UH, UH, UH, UH! WHY YOU NOT SAY SO BEFORE? BUT YOU MAKE GOOD CLIMB! AND YOU LUCKY TO MEET ME! I FOUND SHINY MIRROR PIECE. SAME MIRROR YOU LOOK FOR, UH?"

Having caught their attention did the group nod. 'Yeah thats it" said Tori.

UH! YOU THREE COME TO HOUSE AND SEE YOURSELF!" The yeti replied as he held up the still-flapping Swordfish. "I CAUGHT FISH. I MAKE YOU HOT MEAL, AT LEAST."

Thier stomachs growled for food at the mention. 'Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you" said Valka.

MY HOUSE FAR AWAY. WE SLIDE THERE, UH? DO LIKE HOGAR! COME!" said the yeti named Hogar.

Just then, Hogar turned around and punched a tree that was next to him. The impact didn't knock the tree down, but a large piece of ice fell to the ground and the gigantic yeti hopped onto the ice with one foot and began to slide down the mountainside. He whooped as he jumped over a ravine and disappeared into the snowy cliffs. Sora got a gleam in his eyes. "I think i like this guy." said Sora. He then approached the tree and body-slammed it, causing another large chunk of ice to fall.

"As the saying goes, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.'" said Bron also slamming into the tree and getting his own ice chunk. Vanitas, Amber and Nathan also grabbed a peice of ice. Stoick, Valka and Gobber mounted on their dragons with Virgo on Luna. Glacea was already sliding down the mountain trail. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" shouted Amber as she had a head start.

"YOUR ON!" shouted the others. After many twists and turns and near-death experiences involving trees, rickety wooden bridges, and steep cliffs; Sora and his friends finally made it to the end of the trail. Virgo, Stoick, Valka and Gobber were waiting for them with the dragons as they got a good look at the Yeti's home. Although the home that Hogar spoke of was a lot different that they could imagine. Instead of a cave, like they originally thought, the yeti's home was an old, grey mansion like viking home long absent of humans.

" **"Here? What's with this guy? He's got a nice place…for a beast-man."** said Glacea. The others just agreed with the young Alpha as they stepped inside.

Glacea was right. The Viking- mansion was a nice place. Despite some falling timber and ice covered floors in some spots, it was in good shape. And to boot, a fragment of the Mirror of Twilight was somewhere in this place. There was a dual staircase that leads to an upper section of the mansion, but both stairs were broken before they could reach the level. Nathan whistled. "Well. I'm impressed."

"Obviously, this mansion was built by someone else long ago. I can understand why the yeti calls this place home." Vanitas spoke as he looked at the architecture of abandoned shields. Statues of vikings and skulls of dead dragons.

 **"At least we're out of that freezing blizzard. Had we stayed longer and my tail would've frozen off."** Luna replied as she shook the ice off her scales.

They looked ahead from the entrance across the foyer to see a door with a lit torch on each side.

"I guess that's where we got to go." Amber replied.

The group entered with the dragons staying in the entrance room. The next room was a parlor with a fire going in the fireplace across the room. There were some furniture that remained as well as some wall décor. Sitting next to the fire was another yeti, but this one was different. It could be told that she was female and she was smaller than Hogar, possibly their height if not a foot taller. Her fur coat looked like a harlequin sweater in white, blue, and pink and there were no visible arms. Her face looked more human-like than Hogar's.

The sound of the door was enough to surprise her, though weakly.

"Who…?"

Her voice was surprisingly soft for a yeti. Then again, the heroes only knew one yeti. She then gave a soft cough before she spoke calmly.

"Sorry. I have sickness, uh. Come closer, uh."

Not sensing any threat did the group come closer to the female Yeti. The female remained silent for a moment, taking her time to examine them before she spoke""You cute little humans. Husband told me you come. You want to look at mirror? Uh?'

Yes." said Sora doing the talking for them

"My husband found it, but pretty thing, uh. But…since I get mirror. I get sick, and then bad monsters appear. So many bad things since mirror. So we lock bedroom on third floor where mirror hangs, uh." she said.

"Where is it? We want to look at it" Lied Amber. They were wanting to retrieve it.

"I tell you where Key is" said the female. She then gestured to what appeared to be a map on a nearby table.

Nodding, Tori went to the table and take the map. The yeti spoke as she showed her the map.

"Fever makes head blurry, but…They probably here in this rooms." said the female as she marked the first room for them to go to.

"But right now…can't even get up. Why don't you bring key to me?"

She then looked to a door that was behind where she was sitting.

"Start with door there."

"I'll stay here with Torn" said Tori as she got comfortable in front of the fire with a sleeping Torn. "I shall stay as well." said Virgo taking a seat next to her. Valka,Stoick and Gobber also stayed to help take care of the sick female yeti. The group nodded as they went on though the door. only to be surprised further at the sight of Hogar in the next room, stirring a large cauldron.

"UH! YOU!"

As the surprised group approached the yeti, Hogar spoke as he stirred his cauldron.

"WIFE… LOOK BAD, UH? NOT HEALTHY SINCE MIRROR AND SO I MAKE SOUP FOR TIRED, UH? YOU HAVE SOME. IT GIVE YOU ENERGY!"

After having a cup of the fish soup to warm themselves, having it a pleasing taste, the group thanked Hogar as they began to explore the yeti's home. The next room they entered was a very large pantry, filled with various containers of food and other necessities that the group was unsure if they were usable to the yetis.

The only thing of interesting was the center floor. The stone tiles had been worn or torn away leaving a small ice rink behind. At the lowermost point of the pond, a pressure switch stood out. Careful, Nathan stepped onto the switch and instead of a trap, the door to their left became unbarred.

"Looks like that's the way to go." said Sora as he approached the door. Nathan got off the switch and the bars returned, hindering their progress.

"Looks like that switch needs pressure to keep the door opened" said Bron. He then noticed two iron crates and he said. "Here we go"

He picked one up and carefully placed it on the switch. The door became unbarred. "Good work big guy" said Vanitas.

The group continued on as they went through to a cold Corridor. They saw an wall made of ice. "Fire!" shouted Sora as he fired a fire spell at the ice wall. But the ice remained standing. 'That ice is super thick, we're gonna need something stronger to break it." said Nathan.

"Then it's a good thing i got this" said Bron as he pulled out a two handed hammer. With a swing he destroyed the ice wall and they stepped outside to the courtyard. More ice walls was seen and a giant ice monster was guarding a door. "We better find a way around that thing" said Vanitas.

'Hey guys the key is this way" said Amber pointing to the end of the corridor. Of course, like with everything else during their quest, the ice wasn't natural. It was colder to the touch and at the other side were a few drifting balls of ice. Ice with red eyes, that is. They didn't seem to be attacking the group. _"Mini Freezards. Harmless just avoid the big Freezard."_ said the X-blade.

The group went around the creatures and passe though two more rooms full of them as they came close to the room where the key is. As they approach the door. Heartless which consisted of Blue Rhapsodies, Winterhorns,Icy Cubes and a Frost Serpent appeared with ice men with spears. _"Those are Chilfos, they attack with their ice spears."_ said the X-blade.

The group then made quick work with the monsters as the door was unlocked and they now were at the chest. "Alright Sora, opened it up and let's get back to Hogar's wife." said Amber shaking from the cold. "Alright we got the key" said Sora as he opened the chest and he pulled out a pumpkin. "A Pumpkin?" asked Vanitas as Nathan committed ."Cheap Key"

"Well, she did say that her memory was foggy, so I shouldn't be too surprised." said Amber.

"Come on let's head back and she if she has another spot?" asked Sora. The group then went back the way they came and handed the pumpkin to Hogar who put it in his soup. They returned to the parlor where they met up with Hela and told her about the pumpkin. "Uh, Sorry, try this room" she said as she marked another room where the giant Freezard was guarding. The group returned to the courtyard and Bron took out the giant with his steel hammer. "Shall we?" he asked as the group went on though the door. they found it leading into a hallway with two suits of armor standing at attention in the center of the path and a door at the other end. Above he could see that the ceiling had some sort of fencing and the walls were barred. Looking past the armor was their door.

The group approached the door and thats when it became barred. "Hey you guys hear something?" asked Nathan hearing a whooshing sound, Bron then turned as he saw something."Look out!"

He pushed Nathan out of the way as a Silver object made contact into him. He crashed into the set of armor and was out. 'Bron!" shouted Amber and Nathan as they ran to their friend. Sora looked to see a creature covered completely in silver armor and it's weapon was a Ball and Chain. _"Darkhammer!"_ shouted the X-blade.

Darkhammer began to swing the weapon and slowly stalked towards his opponent. Amber fired an arrow at the monster but it's armor reflected it.

Sora cursed as he looked for a way to fight this beast. But with the ball and chain swinging about, there was no way he could get around. Looking up, Sora got an idea. Replacing Counter Shield, Sora brought out his Clawshot and fired at the grating behind Darkhammer. Pressing the button, he was then pulled over the creature, barely avoiding the weapon as the monster threw it at him. Sora unhooked himself from the ceiling just as he saw that the monster's backside was bare.

Swiftly, he stabbed the monster in the back with the X-blade .

Shadow then backed up as the creature staggered in front of him, the X-blade embedded in its back. Shortly, it gave into its wounds and fell forward, disintegrating into dust.

With the monster's defeat, the grate was removed from the door and Sora recovered the X-blade. "Great job sora" said Nathan as Bron recovered. Sora looked to see that the Ball and Chain was still where Darkhammer was. Sora picked up the Ball and Chain and placed it in his pocket. "Better take this. Who knows when we'll need it?" He said as the group went through the door to find themselves with an ice wall. Sora brought out the ball and chain, swung it around until he was at the desired speed, and allowed the iron ball to fly into the ice, shattering it. Returning the weapon to his pocket did they went to to the newly accessible part of the room where the chest was waiting.

"Please let this be the key" said Bron as he opened the chest only to pull out Cheese.

""Cheese? All of that for some cheese?" Vanitas and Sora groaned. With the cheese they returned to the parlor after giving it to Hogar to put in his soup. After warming up by the fire did the group look at Hela. She said. "The key is in the chapel. I am sure of it uh"

The group then went on though the rest of the house battling ice monsters and heartless and finally they reach the chapel in the manor. They encountered more Chilfos and Frost Serpents, Sora's Ball and Chain took them out with ease as did Bron's Hammer. Amber opened the chest and she pulled out the Key to the bedroom. . It was about the size and had the appearance of a hand mirror, the handle shaped like a heart.

"Finally, lets get the mirror shard." said Amber. The group exited the chapel room and they ran into Hela on the outside with Stoick, Gobber, Tori, Virgo and Valka. "We tried to stop her but she wanted to show us the mirror" said Tori holding Torn.

"Oh! You safe, uh! I drink husband's soup, feel much better, uh. So I come with others to find you." said Hela

She then noticed the key in Amber's hand.

"You found key, uh! Good! Good! Bedroom right above us. I take you there, uh."

With that said, Hela began to walk the ramp to their left and they followed her. "Is she really well?" Bron asked.

"Yeah. Turns out the ingredients that we found made the soup we had better. We tried it before we left to find you and we agree that it was a lot better than the first time we had it. We even saved some and put them in containers for the ship so we can have it later." said Tori.

They reached the end of the ramp and standing in front of a door with a large, heart-shaped lock on it. Upon unlocking it, they stood back as the lock and chains fell as Hela spoke softly once again.

"Thank you. You come inside…"

With Hela's approval, the trio entered the bedroom. Much to their surprise, the bedroom looked like it had been untouched since the previous owner. The furniture was also well-preserved despite the rest of the mansion and the room itself was massive. The ceiling looked like it was a mile high and the floor looked like it was meant to be a ballroom at one point.

"Please… This way, uh." Hela beckoned them as she made her way across the room. The group followed her and they soon saw the shard which was about the size of a arm. as she spoke, Hela gazed at the mirror shard, immediately sending a sense of dread in the pits of the heroes' stomachs.

"Here…mirror. You look at it, uh…"

The sense of dread grew as Hela spoke again in a trance-like tone.

"Uh… So pretty… Pretty… Uh… So pretty…"

Just then, everything became dim and Hela began to twitch. " _Quick get her away from it!"_ shouted the X-blade but the group was frozen in fear of the yeti.

"Pretty… Pretty…mirror… Lovely…"

Just then, Hela turned around and her pretty features changed. Her eyes became bloody red disks, her skin dark as ash, and her teeth becoming visible fangs. She shouted in an unholy tone.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!"

Suddenly, the windows shattered and the cold swarmed in, surrounding Hela until the entire room was frozen in ice. Hela herself was encased in a giant ice egg-shape. "I AM BLIZZETA! QUEEN OF ICE!" roared Blizzeta. The entire bedroom was frozen in ice.

"Figures," said Tori.

"Get back Tori" Vanitas said as he put her behind him. Blizzeta began sliding on the ice. ""Guys? Do you think if we defeat her, we can save her?" asked Amber

Bron slid away from Blizzeta as he gave his answer. "It might be our only choice! But first, we have to break that ice!"

Sora immediately came up with the solution by pulling the ball and chain out of his pocket and began to swing.

"Keep her attention on you two! I'll handle the ice!" he shouted swinging his weapon. Seeing Sora's weapon, the trio complied until the ball stuck the egg down the egg enough times to shatter it. Unfortunately, Hela wasn't done as she gave out a garbled cry and summoned ice crystals, one to keep her safe, the rest to take out her enemies. Rising above them, the four realized what she was going to do.

Using the ice-covered floor to their advantage, the four continued their plan with. Once the ice shards were down, Sora used his ball and chain to strike at Yeta's protective shell twice. The second time was the charm as the force of the impact slammed Hela against the wall. A shrill cry and the ice melting and evaporation around them signaled that Hela was back to normal. Light and Darkness combined to form the Shard. "Vanitas!" Sora said once he grabbed the shard. Vanitas opened the blue box and Sora placed it inside and closed it. _"We have two shards now. Alot more to go"_ said the X-blade as Sora pocketed the box. Sora sighed as he looked at the unconscious yeti.

"Whats wrong Sora?" asked Gobber.

"I still feel bad about how we treated her." said Sora.

"She wasn't herself Lad," said Stoick placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Still to think that the Mirror of Twilight has the power to do that to people" said Virgo feeling sad for the poor Yeti.

"We need to get those shards fast and quick before any other innocent creatures suffer like she did" spoke Nathan. The door opened and Hogar came in. Seeing his wife. Ignoring everything else, Hogar made a mad dash towards his wife, hollering in pain. To their relief, Hela spoke in her soft voice once again.

"Uh… Uh… What… What wrong with me?"

Gently, Hogar helped Hela to sit up with one hand as he spoke.

"VERY STRANGE… YOU JUST DREAMING, uh?"

Hela's eyes widened as she looked to where the Mirror shard once was.

"Hogar! Mirror you gave…"

But to everyone's surprise, Hogar shook his head as he spoke to Hela again.

"FORGET MIRROR, HELA… NO. LOOK INTO EYES OF HOGAR… LOOK IN REFLECTION OF HOGAR'S EYES. THERE TRUE BEAUTY!"

He then picked up Hela as if she were an infant.

"WHO NEED MIRROR?"

Hearing these sweet words, Hela smiled warmly.

"My love, uh!"

everyone smiles grew as the two yetis embraced. "Come let us leave them in peace" said Virgo as they made their leave. Sora just stood there watching the yetis as an image of him and Kairi together appeared. She smiled at him before she laughed. Sora smiled as he then thought. /"one day kairi, i will be with you again/

He then made his leave as he caught up to the others. Once they were back at Berk by dragon were they ready to head on out for their next world. And with four new dragons coming with them. The first was Nathans dragon which was a new dragon called the Deathgripper which he named Deathgrip. Amber's dragon was a Death Song she named Singer. Brons dragon which was a Crimson Goregutter he named Crimson and finally Virgo's Stormcutter he named Skyattack. They all bid their farewells to the vikings of Berk as they returned to the Shadow Seeker. "Wow this is your ship huh? I like it." said Nathan as he took a seat at a chair. his clothes were a white tank top and a black robe like eraqus. he had grey pants on and combat boots. Bron's attire was a white tank top and camouflage pants and amry combat boots. Amber was wearing a similar outfit like Aqua's only hers was orange and black.

"So where to next guys?" asked Amber.

"Let us head for Radiant Garden, if it is really restored. Then i must restore the Temple of Light." said Virgo.

"Vanitas, set a course for Radiant Garden" Sora said. Vanitas grabbed the wheel of the ship as the Shadow Seeker blasted off to its next destination.

meanwhile Stoick was reporting to Yen Sid about the mirror shard with a communication mirror the retired keyblade master gave him. "I see, so Sora has obtained another shard to the Mirror." said Yen Sid with his eyes closed.

"Aye, i believe they are heading for Radiant Garden next since Virgo lived there before." said Stoick.

'Thank you Stoick," said Yen Sid as he ended the call. He then smiled as he looked outside his window. "At last, the Guardians of Light shall be reunited once again" he said. Several shooting stars went by as he went back to his meditation.

 **End of chapter.**

 **/next world is the guardians is Radiant Garden./ this dungeon was based off Snowpeak Ruins, Hela and Hogar are based on Yeta and Yeto from Twilight Princess**


	27. Radiant Garden Part 1

**/unkown Meeting/**

In a dark alleyway in radiant garden. Two figures were meeting in secret. "I thank you and our master to freeing me" spoke the man with black hair. It was messy and his eyes were yellow.

"Not at all, but now we require your end of the deal John" spoke Xialan.

"Yes, The brats of my dear Nephew. Do not worry, I will kill the boy and bring you the girll" said John with a predatory look.

"But of course, and to help you with this job, i give you this weapon." said Xialan as he handed John a black longsword covered in darkness. "This sword is Soulstealer, This weapon can go head to head with the keyblade and give you an advantage over the Guardians of Light."

"Excellent," spoke John as he then went through the shadows as Xialan returned to Garzen's Castle.

/ **The guardians/**

The Goliath landed back in Radiant Garden to resupply before going back out to search the worlds for Sora and the shards to the mirror of Twilight.

" Were back in radiant Garden" said Donald as they disembarked off the ship. They noticed many wild dragons were now living in the city. "When did this happen?" asked Terra.

"They just all showed up a little while ago and we welcomed them with opened arms" spoke Yuffie who was there to greet them with her green and black Deadly Nadder.

"And they have been a big help with the heartless problem" said Leon on the back of his Nightmare. He dismounted the dragon before he focused on the gang. "What brings you guys back here?"

"We need to talk to my Uncle about helping us locate shards to a mirror called The Mirror of Twilight" said Kairi.

"I think we saw him at the marketplace with Ienzo getting Ice Cream." said Yuffie.

"Thanks a lot Yuffie, Leon" said Aqua as the group then made their way to the marketplace to talk to the ruler of Radiant Garden.

Kairi and the gang made haste to the marketplace to talk to Ansem when she noticed that there was a sudden increase in the guard patrols. She made a mental note to talk to her uncle later. the group made it to the marketplace. The statue of Sora was still in prime condition and looking at it was Ansem and Ienzo. "Grandpa!" shouted Skye and Kari running from the group. Ansem turned to see his grandchildren come to him. "Skye, Kari" he said as he knelt down and hugged them. "How has your journey going?" he asked them,

"Great, We got to meet some of Daddy;s friends" said Skye with excitement.

"Did you now," said Ansem as Hercules, Aladdin, Mulan with Mushu approached the statue. They each bowed their heads to the statue honoring their friend.

Kairi's began to tear up when Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him Kairi."

"Yeah your right Riku" she said as Ansem bought the kids ice cream and they walked back to the castle. It wa a little walk until they reach the meeting room where ansem can speak with them all without it being crowded like his study. "How is your search for Sora going?" asked Ansem sitting at the head table.

"Not good, We almost could had him in Agrabah but he protected Jasmine from a Demon Tide." said Aqua adjusting her hold on Briana.

"I see," said Ansem as he looked at his niece who was holding her hands together over Sora's wayfinder.

"But we came here for another reason" said Lauriam now speaking up. "We came here to see if you had any data on an artifact called the Mirror of Twilight."

"No i do not i'm afraid" said ansem as he finished his ice cream. The group sighed hoping to get a good lead on tracking the shards. "But, i knew someone who did hold a vast amount of Knowledge on Keyblades, the heart and artifacts from the original world."

"Who?" asked Brain.

'My father, Master Virgo. The Sage of Light." said Ansem.

"Your father?" asked everyone.

Ansem then walked over to Kairi with a photo in his hand. "Kairi, your Grandfather was an amazing man"

He handed her a photo and she saw an elderly man with a long white beard and white robe holding her hand in front of an ancient temple. (Temple of time from Zelda Ocarina of Time.) just then Kairi had a flashback to a memory she had long forgotten.

/ _memory/_

 _"Kairi my dear, where are you?" Kairi looked around and she saw that she was standing in the outer gardens. She saw herself as a four year old picking flowers. "I'm over here Grampa!" her four year old self exclaimed. A few seconds later did the man in the photo appeared holding his staff. "Oh there you are Kairi" he chuckled as he came over to her. "Your Grandma was wondering where you were?"_

 _"Im sorry but i was picking flowers for her" Little Kairi said as she took her grandpa's hand and they walked towards the castle. "Your mother would do the same thing when she was your age Kairi" said Virgo with a chuckle. Kairi also laughed because Kari does the same thing for her._

 _"Grandpa can you tell me ,my favorite story before you have to leave?" she asked._

 _"Oh but of course my little light." chuckled Virgo as they walked down the streets of Radiant Garden. ""Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."_

 _"I really love that story grandpa" Little Kairi said with a smile. Virgo returned the smile as he placed a flower in Kairi's hair._

 _"One day there will be a time when the Great Light will return with a new chosen one. Until then it remains in wait for it's heir to return" said Virgo._

 _Little Kairi nodded to her grandfather as Older Kairi looked at them as they vanished._

 _/end memory/_

Kairi opened her eyes and she saw that everyone was looking ar her with concern. "Grandpa, How could i forget about him." she muttered.

"It wasn't your fault Kairi," said Ven.

"Ven's right, you were very young when he left." said Hiccup.

"I miss him, Mom and Grandma so much/" Kairi said.

"Do not worry my child, your birth mother and grandma are with us now" spoke a familiar voice. The group turned to see the spirit of Master Eraqus.

"DAD!, MASTER ERAQUS!" shouted Nero, Terra, Aqua and Ven as they ran over and hugged him. "You have all grown so much." said eraqus as he held the four close. Everyone smiled at the reunion and they broke apart. 'Dad, i thought you were in Kingdom Hearts?" asked Nero.

"Yes, but those who died can come to aid keyblade wielders with their wisdom, Ain't that right, Xehanort?" Eraqus said

"Indeed, Eraqus" said Xehanort as he appeared next to Eraqus with a box in his hands. "YOU!" roared Kairi with rage as she summoned Destiny's Embrace. She charged right at Xehanort and swinged her keyblade only for ryo to catch it with his hand, 'why are you protecting him!, Look what he has done to everyone in this room. He's the reason why Sora was taken from Me!" Kairi shouted at him with tears in her eyes. "I know Kairi but you cannot let anger and hate control you. I may not have liked Xehanort for all the pain he has caused my son. But he is trying to redeem himself." Ryo said calmly as he can.

"No Ryo, she has every right to be angry at me as do everyone here in this room, I know i have caused you all pain in the past. I was to blinded by my ambitions for my plans that i could not see the harm i have been doing to others." Xehanort said to everyone in the room. "And i am Sorry" he said as he bowed his head.

Kairi having seen the change in heart of the old man lowered her weapon. "Xehanort, I don't know if we can forgive you for causing so much damage to the worlds but we can take all the help we can to stop this new threat."

Xehanort nodded as he then presented the box to her. "This box contains all the data i have collected through my years. It's no longer of use to me."

Kairi opened the box and inside it was notebooks, hard drives and disks. She handed the box to her uncle as he handed it to Ienzo to begin analyzing it. "Master Xehanort, how can we locate the shards to the Mirror of Twilight." asked Mickey

"Only the Twilight Princess can locate the mirror shards. " said Xehanort

"The Twilight Princess?" asked everyone.

"She holds the powers of Light and Darkness in her heart and is the only one one immune to it's power." said Xehanort.

"Yes we know that the shards can corrupt you if you look in its reflection" said Astrid remembering how she almost looked into the shard.

"And we are in luck because we know who the Twilight Princess is" said Eraqus.

"Who is it Master Eraqus?" asked Sere.

"A girl named Tori." said Eraqus.

"Tori!" exclaimed Mickey with a shock.

"You know this girl mickey?" asked Mulan.

"Yes, she happens to be friends with my older brother Oswald" the king said.

"BROTHER!" exclaimed the gang.

"I didn't know you had a brother your majesty" said Roxas.

"Well he's too busy rulling his home the Wastelands and he wished he could have helped us during the war." said mickey rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe we should go check in on Oswald after were done resupplying here." said Hercules.

"We have one more thing to share with you all before we go" Ryo said as he was standing close to Kira.

"What is it master Ryo?" asked Steve.

"We have a spy inside the Syndicate, She's my daughter and is working on trying to get info on Garzen's plans and his bases." said Xehanort.

"What you don't mean Alukia don't you?" asked Nero.

"Aye, She almost got caught when she manage to stop the Syndicate from creating more unversed. " said Xehanort before he focused on Ven. 'Ventus, what i am about to share with you is something you need to hear."

Ven looked at his former master as he asked, "What?"

"Vanitas lives," said Xehanort. Ven let out a gasp as did the Dandelions. "My brother is alive?" he asked with a bit of stupor. Xehanort nodded as Ven jumped high. "Alright!, My brother is alive!," he cheered happy to know that Vanitas was alive.

"The Syndicate captured him and extracted the negative energy from him so they can have the unversed at their command but thanks to Alukia, He manage to escape." said Xehanort.

"Where is he now Master Xehanort?" asked Ephemer.

"He has joined forces with Sora as they search for the shards as we speak." said Eraqus answering for him.

"Now we have to find Sora" said Skuld.

"Do not worry, your paths will cross soon" said Xehanort as he, Eraqus and Ryo then began to fade back to Kingdom Hearts. Ven was holding Daphne close to him. "Well find them, guys, we will find them" said Daphne.

But Lauriam was in deep thought./ or they come to us/

"Master Ansem, our guest has finally woke up!" said Even rushing into the room. The group was confused to what he said. "Who?" asked Kaiba.

"Someone that we found unconscious right where we found Xehanort. She was very weak adn we brought her in here to recover." said Ansem as the group followed him to one of the guest rooms. He opened the door as the group entered. It was a medium size room with one bed and laying on the bed was none other than Master Ava with her mask on. "MASTER AVA!" shouted the Dandelions as they surrounded the bed of their beloved leader. The leader of the Vulpes union was not expecting to see her Dandelions. "Skuld, Ephemer. Ventus, Brain, Lauraim, Elrena, is it really you guys?" she asked looking at them.

"Yeah its us Master Ava, we been searching for you for a long time" said Elrena holding her hand.

"Master Ava, what happened to you?" asked Ephemer sitting on the bed.

"I do not know, the last thing i remember is following a clue to the Lost Page but i was attacked by a man in black armor. The next thing i knew is that i woke up in this bed" Ava said.

"Well we're glad to see that your okay Master Ava" spoke Riku.

"And who are you all?" asked Ava. The gang introduced themselves to the Foreteller and about their quest to stop the Syndicate and the other lost masters. "WHAT!?" exclaimed Ava as she stood up from the bed. "Have they really become Corrupted with power?" she asked with the hint of sadness

"Aye its true, we fought against Ira and Aced and have not yet encountered Gula or Invi." said Brain.

"Or Luxu" growled Ven remembering what he did to his brother in law.

"And the Mirror of Twilight has been destroyed?" asked Ava.

"Yes they had been cracked into shards and we have began searching for them. So far we have aquired one while Sora has the other." said Aqua.

"To think that another Guardian of Kingdom Hearts has been born along with an Heir of his own" said Ava looking at Skye and Kari. both were bored as was the other children besides Mokuba and Vern. they looked at their mother. "Mommy can we go to the garden to play?" asked Kari.

"We'll look out for them" said Mokuba and Vern. they stood up and with permission from their parents did they head for the gardens as the group resumed their meeting. Serenity went with them as well. "Uncle Ansem, what is up with the increase of Security?" Kairi asked her uncle.

Ansem said with a sigh. "Because a Terrible criminal is on the loose. He manage to escape the dungeons and we had to increase security"

"Who is this criminal?" asked Yami Yugi.

"John Rallican" said Ansem as Kira gasped on hearing that name. "Mrs. Tanaka do you know this man?" asked Tea. 'Unfortunately yes" she sighed before she looked at the group. "He's my brother."

"Brother!" exclaimed everyone.

"Aye, john has committed many crimes on Destiny Islands even before you kids were born so Ryo and the mayor banished him. Ryo must have brought him here after he was banished to carry out his sentence." said Kira with her head down.

"Gosh, im sorry Kira." said Mickey.

"What did he do that was so bad?" asked Joey.

Kira looked at them before she said "He killed the mayor's wife and raped multiple women"

"Oh gods" said Inezo covering his mouth.

"And now that he is free. Who knows what he will do." she said.

"Leon and the guards are always on the lookout for this criminal. So until then, i would suggest keeping an eye out on anything unordinary" said Ansem.

"Everyone if he does appear and you see him. Let me know, I will deal with him" Kira said.

"But Kira" Kairi said but Kira looked at her. "He is my brother and i am his older sister, let me deal with him."

The group nodded as they all decided to let Ava rest a bit more. The dandelions stayed with her. Hiccup and the riders went to form a dragon training academy for radiant garden. Yugi and his friends went to the Marketplace to buy Kisara some new clothes. Kairi and the others went to the gardens to watch their children play. Mickey and Ansem went to his study.

 **/with Sora/**

The shadow seeker hovered above Radiant Garden as Sora got a good look at Kairi's homeworld. "Vanitas take us down" said Sora. Vanitas was at the wheel as he brought the ship in for a landing. They saw that the city was full of life again and Virgo was glad to see his son had returned to take his place as king. "Welcome to Radiant Garden, unauthorized ship please state your business" said the comns.

"Yes this is the Shadow Seeker wanting permission to land." Sora said doing the talking.

"Permission Granted, enjoy your visit to Radiant Garden. " as the radio turned off. Vanitas glided the Shadow Seeker to a nearby hanger and they saw the Goliath. 'Wow, that is one big ship" said Bron looking ar the Goliath.

"I'll say" said Tori adjusting her hold on Torn as they landed in a spot not to far from the Goliath. The group disembarked with their dragons. " **So this is Radiant Garden?"** asked Glacea as she almost bumped into a street light.

"Yep this is my home" spoke Virgo as he was beside's Sora. "Come, we must make haste to the Temple of Light. "

"Sora, the Syndicate may have spies here and i think it would be a good idea to hide the X-blade." said Nathan as Sora concealed the legendary blade and activated his armor to hide his identity. Vanitas also placed his mask on too as he held Tori's free hand. The group walked through the city as they received stares from the locals as they arrived to the Marketplace. Sora saw that the Marketplace has become much more since the last time he was here. But what caught his attention was the statue in the middle. It was a statue of him, Donald and Goofy. He approached the statue as he read. "In loving memory of Sora Alan Tanaka, The boy who has touched many hearts with his own."

Sora collapsed on his knees as the others came to him also looking at the statue. His heart was deeply touched that they did this for him. Tears were forming in his eyes and the group can tell he was crying. Some of the people saw them at the statue as he ignored them. Luna nuzzled his armored head as Bron put his hand on his shoulder. "We will find her Sora, We will find Kairi." he said.

He nodded as he just sat there with his head still down. /Kairi must be so lonely, i didn't keep my promise to come back to her./ he thought looking at the golden statue.

"Come, let us begin our search" said Virgo when all the sudden Dusk Nobodies appeared. "Nobodies!" exclaimed a Guard as he pulled out his spear. The civilians began fleeing to their homes. .

"Just freaking great," Vanitas groaned as the dragons growled at the Nobodies. "what's the plan guys" asked Bron holding Darknaw.

'Protect Tori and Torn!" exclaimed Nathan with True Lights Flight as they were ready for a fight. The first Dusk then lunged only to be taken down by a black and white rabbit with clothes similar to mickey's KH3 attire only instead of red it was blue. "Watch out!" he said as he held a Keyblade much like Kingdom Key but it had a black blade, a Blue Guard and a Rabbit keychain.

"OSWALD!" exclaimed Tori with happiness.

"Well talk later, right now we have to stop the Nobodies!" exclaimed Oswald as he got into a battle stance. "Come with me my dear" said Virgo as he escorted her away from the battle. Sora summoned Kingdom Key as Vanitas summon Void Gear. Amber raised her guns as a Metal Troll landed with Mechanotars, Tire Blades, Devastators, Strafer, Magnum Loaders, Bookmasters, Morning Stars, Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots.

"Now it got interesting" said Vanitas as he cracked his neck. "Let's get em!" shouted Nathan as he went into the frey. He took out two dusks with his keyblade before he jumped over a Devastator and took it out.

"Bring it on!" shouted Bron as he charged into the battle. With his superhuman strength he grappled with a mechanitaur and he lifted it up in the ground and slammed it headfirst into a wall. He then slashed a few strafers with Darknaw. Amber combined her guns to form one big one as she sniped the ones Nathan missed. She then summoned her keyblade to block a armored knight before she kicked it away. "HAHAHAHA!" laughed Vanitas as he used his Dark Spiral on the remaining Dusks and then using his Shotlock Dark Cannon on the Bookmasters.

Sora with Highwind in his hands took on the Magnum Loaders and Surveillance Robots. He tossed Highwind at a Morning Star about to attack a fleeing family. The Heartless was slain as The Metal Troll now loomed over them. 'Look out!" shouted Sora as he moved to intercept the blow from the heartless axe. He blocked it with Counter Shield and then jumped over the Heartless. "Take this!" shouted Sora as he stabbed the monster's head with Kingdom Key. It fell down as a heart floated away. Glacea roared as she fired her ice breath on the Armored knights taking them out. Luna smacked a few shadows away before she fired a plasma blast at a devastator killing it. Crimson used hi antlers to smack the last Devastator in the wall. The monsters cleared as the group regrouped. "Oswald!" said Tori as she hugged the rabbit. "Sorry that it took me forever to find you guys" said The king of the wasteland.

"It's okay Oswald, your here now" said Vanitas.

"Anyway, come on, let's head to the castle, Ansem the Wise may know where Kairi and my friends are" Sora said as the group them made haste to the castle.

 **/with Kira, Daphne and Namine./**

Kira was watching the children as they played in the courtyard. Kari was picking flowers for Kairi and her grandma when she felt something was wrong. She saw a man in the alleyway walking towards her. She ran to her grandma dropping her flowers and Kira noticed that something was wrong. "Kari what's wrong?" asked Kira.

"Grandma, there's a man coming and he doesn't look very nice." said Kari. Thats when a voice spoke out that made Namine, Daphne and Kira's spines tingle with fear. "Hello dear sister."

The three turned to see John was approaching them in his black coat. "Daphne, Namine, Take the children to the castle now" Kira said. Namine and Daphne grabbed Skye, Kari and the other children and lead them to the castle gates as they closed. The guards instantly raised their spears as the dragons growled. Namine quickly pulled out her gummiphone and called her husband. "Whats up Namine? Are the kids alright."

"Riku, get the others here now, That man John is here and Kira is confronting him."Namine said.

"Were on the way now" said Riku as he hanged up. Riku and the guardians were discussing plans for the Mirror with Ava when Namine called. 'We better hurry and support Kira" said Hercules.

The group nodded as they hurried outside. Namine and Daphne broguth the children to the front gates as Leon and Cloud with their swords out stood ready. "Auntie Namine, is Grandma going to be okay?" asked Kari.

"She will be fine, She's gonna take care of the bad man for you" said Namine holding them close to her until their mother arrived. A minute later did the guardians and their dragons arrive. They all saw that Kira and John were just staring at each other. "Kira, we have to help her" said Nero summoning his keyblade when Mickey stopped him. "No, Kira told us that this was a family matter and she would deal with it."

"But your majesty" Sere began.

"Mickey's right, we have no right to interfere but only if it gets worse." said Ven as the group watched the two circle each other.

Civilians watched from their homes and from behind the houses waiting for a confrontation. Sora and his group arrived to the scene and they saw Kira and John. "Mom" sora said shocked to see his mother. Her brown hair had little streaks of grey in it but she was still fit. **"That's your mother Sora?"** asked Luna looking at her human.

"Yeah" Sora said sadly. The first time he has seen her in years. Dark clouds began forming as if a storm was coming to radiant garden. He climbed up a small roof to get a better view.

"So dear Sister, no hello ot how you been" asked John beginning to talk after a few minutes of silence.

"No John, You have changed too much and look what has become of you. A man full of lust and power" snapped Kira as she kept her cool while dealing with her brother.

"Am i Kira, Well thanks to the Syndicate. I am free to get my revenge on This world as well as Destiny islands but first i must repay my new brethren" spoke John with an aura of darkness. The guardians saw his arua. "Great, he's giving into the darkness." whined Steve.

"This ain't good and if he summons Heartless, then Kira will be outnumbered." said Snotlout. Most of the group agreed as they all looked at Kira with worried expressions. Hopefully he won't summon any heartless.

"The syndicate!, they don't care for you John, your just a tool for Garzen!" said Kira with a glare to her brother.

"Oh Kira, Kira, you should have known better. He is stronger than Xehanort and this time. No-one will be there to stop him. Your Guardians of Light will fall without their beloved leader." laughed John.

"That is not True!," shouted Kira. "True my son is gone but he is there when we need him the most. Our hearts are connected!"

Sora was touched hearing his mother speak like that. He placed his hand over his heart and watched the confrontation "And this is the proof!" said Kira as she summoned Dawn until Dusk and pointed the weapon at John.

"A keyblade!, wow where did mom get that?" Sora asked himself.

"Pathetic, The Heart is weak and so was your son. Ryo was also weak because he believed in the same crap. " John said as he spotted Skye and Kari hiding behind Kairi. He smirked and all he needed to do was get his sister out of the way.

"Take that back" she said with her temper rising.

"Sorry i didn't catch that what?" asked John.

"I SAID TAKE THAT BACK!" roared Kira as she charged at John with her keyblade. John raised Soulstealer to block her strike as their fight began. Kira rushed forward to meet him, and their blades met with a sharp noise. They disengaged and leapt apart. Kira jumped in first slashing left to right. The blow was easily caught by her brother, who tossed it away and stabbed forward. Kira slipped to the side to avoid the dark blade and delivered a slash at johns neck, which he ducked.

"Get him Kira!" cheered Mokuba. The rest of the guardians were cheering for her as was the restoration committee.

"Grandma!, beat that mean man!" cheered Skye and Kari from behind their mother's leg. .

Kira ducked again from johns dark blade as they came to a stalemate as their blades clashed again. "Not bad dear sister. But you won't stop me from killing the brat and delivering the girl to Garzen." he said as Kira pushed him back with much force.

"You lay even a finger on Skye and Kari and i will kill you!" she shouted as she lunged again with her keyblade. Sora gasped as his group looked at him. "What's wrong Sora?"

"I remember hearing Jasmine talk about Skye and Kari but she never got a chance to tell me who they were." Sora said watching his mother and john fight.

"Maybe it might be new keyblade wielders or they might be pure lights." said Vanitas. Oswald was silent for he knew that it wasn't his place to tell Sora. John fired a dark blast at Kira and she did her best to dodge it. She then jumped over him and slashed at his exposed side. A deep cut was on his side. "Now i am angry" John said as He grabbed Kira by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "MOM"! Shouted Sora as thunder covered his shout. Having enough of standing to the side. Sora summoned Ultima Weapon (KH3) and charged in before anyone could stop him. He rushed in to save his mother from his Uncle. "Any last words Kira?" he asked.

"You are never the man that Ryo was." Kira said as her face was starting to turn purple without oxygen in her lungs. "I AM TEN TIMES THE MAN RYO WAS!" he shouted as slammed Kira into the ground and she was unconscious. "KIRA!" shouted the guardians.

"GRANDMA!" cried Skye and Kari as they tried to run to her but Kairi held them back. They reached for her with tears in their eyes.

Ephemer summoned Starlight and was about to run into the frey when Lauriam stopped him. "Lauriam!, we have to save her!" he shouted

"Someone else is coming to the rescue." said Lauriam as he knew what was about to happen. John raised his sword ready to kill Kira when a bolts of lightning made the sky flash and He saw a man in keyblade armor charging towards him with Ultima Weapon. "Ryo!" exclamind John as all eyes turned to see the man in keyblade armor as he ran towards John with his weapon. The man then with one swing knocks John away and he crashed into one of the flower beds. "No, your dead!" he said with fear. John feared Ryo since he was stronger and a keyblade master.

"It's master Ryo's keyblade armor!" exclaimed Terra.

"But we just talked to him not even a while ago with Eraqus and Xehanort" said Astrid.

"It must be his Lingering Will. some keyblade wielders who died that have a strong will can leave behind their armor to protect the things they cared for" explained Aqua as she placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder. It was silent as they watched Ryo's lingering will approach Kira and he picked up her upper body to make her sit up. Sora held his mother and he brought his hand up to cast a healing spell. "Cura" he muttered as his magic healed her up a bit. Sora glared at John who froze in fear. Sora was about to place her down when he felt Kira stir. She saw that she was in the arms of Ryo's Lingering Will. she had seen the picture of his keyblade armor. "R-Ryo?" she asked with a bit of hope.

Sora then shook his head. "No, I-It's me Mom" He said.

Kira's eyes widen as tears formed in her eyes. "S-Sora, is it really you? My Baby Boy?" she said as she reached for his helm but Sora stopped her. She was confused as Sora then took off his helmet and let it drop to the ground. The entire city was silent. They then saw none other than the Lost Guardian of Light. Sora' had tears in his own eyes. ""It's okay mom, Im here, im home" Sora said as he and Kira touch foreheads. Both of them were crying at this point. "SORA!" The guardians shouted with happiness. .

"He's here,he's really here!" shouted Hercules as he grabbed Adam in a hug.

Kairi was too busy crying on seeing her love. "Sora" she said with a smile. John was too stunned to even move. "Impossible, they said you died" he muttered in fear. Sora then set down his mother who was confused but she knew he was going to deal with John now. Sora then turned to John with a glare. "Give me several good reasons to not cut you into a million pieces uncle John." Sora barked out as he approached John with Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon. "Now, Now, i can see your very mad Sora." John said backing up away from him.

"Not far from it John!" Sora barked. "How dare you attack my mother like that!," Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon were pointed at his neck. "She was in my way and i gave her a choice to stand aside."

"Not likely. You chose to side with the Syndicate. Are you willing to kill innocent lives for your Master?" Asked Sora as he was keeping his anger in check. "If they wont give me the Princess of Heart then i will kill many to get what i want" Spoke John with a grin. That did it for sora as he Shouted. "I WONT LET YOU HURT KAIRI!" He then charged right at John only for Shadow Heartless to lunge onto him as they dogpilled him. "That was too easy" John said as he stepped away. "SORA NO!" shouted Kairi.

"Everyone come on!" said Mickey as the guardians of light summoned their weapons and charged to aid their Leader and friend. Daphne and Namine took the children inside. "But what about Daddy?" asked Kari. they had finally saw him for the first time. "You see him but right now he's taking care of the bad man" said Daphne.

Sora tried to get the heartless off him but they kept coming when he heard. "Get off him!" shouted Amber as she slashed a heartless. Glacea roared as his group then fought the heartless and got them off him. "Sora go save Kairi, We got this!" shouted Vanitas as he slashed a Neoshadow with Void Gear. Sora nodded as he ran after John. John Wasn't expecting the reinforcement as Sora brought down Kingdom Key as he blocked it with Soulstealer. The two began to fight with their weapons until John took flight with Sora behind him. The civilians went into hiding as the battle for Radiant Garden began.

Glacea roared as she smacked away heartless with Tori on her back with Torn. Bron tossed a shadow and then grappled with a Morning Star. Virgo with his staff fired off spells and wacked any heartless that got to close to the gate with his staff. Nathan jumped over a large body and stabbed it in the back. Luna and their dragons were being pushed back as they were."Guys we need a plan of attack!" said Amber as she fired more rounds with her arrowguns.

"Were outnumbered!" shouted Oswald as he ducked underneath a Lance from a Dragoon.

"CHARGE!" they heard as the Guardians of Light arrived on time. "THE GUARDIANS OF LIGHT!" they exclaimed. Terra, Riku, Hercules and Adam pushed the heartless back with the others behind them with their keyblades. Mickey landed right in front of them with Kingdom Key D. "Brother!, took your time showing up" Oswald greeted his brother.

"I know. Kira told us to not interfere with her battle" Mickey said as they were back to back. Ven and the Dandelions rushed over to Vanitas who was surrounded by Floods,Scrappers,Bucklers and a Trinity Armor. "Well shit" he muttered.

"VAN!" shouted Ven as he slashed a Flood with wayward wind. "Ventus, what a surprise" said Vanitas as he acted like an evil apprentice. "Cut the act out Vanitas, He has his memory back" said Skuld.

"Huh, about damn time!" exclaimed Vanitas as the Dandelions went to work on the Unversed. He wasn't expecting to see his fellow Dandelions here too.

Kairi cut down a barrel Spider with Destiny's embrace as Donald and Goofy backed her up. She was looking for Sora but he was nowhere to be found. Luna landed before them as she smacked a couple shadows away from them. "The Light Fury" exclaimed Hiccup holding Berkian Crest. Luna roared as did Neon and Nightshade. The riders wasn't expecting to see the two night furies. "OH my Odin, Night Furies!" exclaimed Fishlegs as he forgot he was fighting heartless. Lea with his keyblade took it out. "Legs, you can fanboy later, right now we got heartless to kill!"

"Right Sorry." he said as he went to aid him. Aqua with her spells shot down Fire Cores and Earth Cores. A Twilight Thorn Nobody appeared and Xion with Roxas went to deal with them. "Take this!" shouted Isa with Lunantic as he smacked away the heartless. "Here goes!" shouted Leon as he fired a fireball from his Gunblade. He slashed a few heartless before he finished a Armor Body. Yuffie tossed her Shurikan into the mass of enemies rushing from the other side. It cut through seven before boomeranging back to her hand. As soon as the first on reached her, she vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared on it's other side. She stabbed through the back of her head with a dagger and spun around to smack another with the shuriken. She tossed her dagger and caught a Neoshadow between the eyes. She pulled it out the side of it's head and then plunged it into another Heartless head.

Virgo seeing that they had this under control went after Sora to aid him if he needed it. Hercules tossed a rock at the Twilight horn. "Impressive friend!" shouted Bron as he did what hercules did and tossed another boulder at the Twilight Thorn. Yami Yugi and Kaiba summoned their Signature monsters as they blasted them with their attacks. Kisara with her dragons protected them, Joey with his Swordsman of Landstar and Mai with Harpie Lady had their back as well as they helped the Dandelions with the unversed. "Terra, Ven!" shouted Aqua as she slashed the Trinity Armor first and then Terra and Ven finished it off with their keyblades. Adam with his strength knocked away Heartless and Nobodies and whichever ones he missed did the dragons finish them off. Nero and Sere checked on Kira and helped her up. Goofy bashed his shield into a Flood as Donald casted fire spells at the others he missed. Kairi had Ever After equipped as she transformed the keyblade into Mirage Staff. "Go!" she said as she made it go into the ground as the tower rose and fired beams of light taking out the rest of the enemies. The group then looked at each other. "That was amazing!" said Bron.

"Totally" said Nathan.

"And i thought Sora was the only one who could do Keyblade Transformation." said Amber.

"Guys focus, we need to go help Sora" said Vanitas as he got their attention.

" **Right, Kairi is in trouble."** said Glacea speaking much to the gangs amusement.s. "My name is Kairi" said Kairi speaking up as the group looked at her. "Wait a second, if your kairi then who the heck is this guy after?" asked Bron.

"It's his children he's after." said Oswald now speaking up.

"His children!" exclaimed those who didn't knew. "And you didn't tell us?" asked Nathan.

"It wasn't my place to say," said Oswald as they heard a blast of energy. The group looked to see John and Sora still clashing with their weapons. "Sora!" shouted Riku as the two were still locked in battle. John manage to land a punch on sora's side and he grunted in pain. He can feel his ribs were broken. John went in for a stab with his sword only for sora to block it with Kingdom Key. "Give it up, boy i have more experience than you." snarled John.

"I won't ever give up! Not while the girl i love is in danger!" shouted Sora as he pushed him back. John then tackled Sora towards the castle as they landed right where the guardians were previously. The kids along with Daphne and Namine saw them now fighting near the front door to the castle.

"Keyblade Lock!" shouted John as a sudden burst of magic came and Sora's Kingdom Key was taken from him as was his other were thrown to the gates. "What!" shouted Sora shocked to see his keyblade missing.

"Thanks to this spell created by Garzen, you can no longer summon your keyblades and sends them flying" laughed John as a barrier formed to keep anyone else from interfering. The group arrived to see Sora without a weapon and all his keyblades on the other side of the barrier. "Sora!" shouted his friends. But he couldn't hear them because of the barrier but they can hear him. "Oh no, he's casted that dreadful keylock spell" said Bron.

"Keylock spell?" asked Terra

"It's very advance magic. Only one person created it and it was made by Garzen" said Virgo appearing next to him. "Oh there you are master Virgo" said Amber.

"But do not Worry, Sora is a very lucky man" said Virgo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Roxas.

"Let us watch and see" said Virgo as they focused back on the battle. Kairi looked to her love with worry.

"How will you fight me now boy?" asked John as he taunted him.

"I don't need a keyblade to fight, i have my heart!" shouted Sora placing his hand over his heart.

"THat weak thing, THat will only kill you Boy." said John annoyed with this speech.

"The heart may be weak but guess what, it's the bond that my heart has formed with other hearts on my journey. I am never alone!, MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER AND I AM THERE'S!" he aid to the heavens as he opened his palms. A golden light formed as John shielded his eyes. "WHAT'S THIS!" he shouted. Even the gang was confused to the golden light but Vanitas smirked. "So he's bringing out the big gun"

The light died down as the X-blade appeared in it's masters hands as he pointed the golden blade at John. "What is that?" asked Ruffnut looking at the X-blade.

"I don't know but i want one" said Tuffnut.

"The legendary blade that guards Kingdom Hearts. The X-blade!" said Virgo.

"How were you able to summon a keyblade!" shouted john.

"This is the original that all keyblades are modeled after. The X-blade and i now guard Kingdom Hearts from those who would dare to misuse its power" Sora said as he got into his stance. The legendary blade glowed. "Then it will be mine after i kill you!" shouted John as he charged again as the X-blade and Soulstealer clashed. It sent a small shockwave that made even the birds fly away. Sparks formed as the two tried to push the other away. That was until John pulled out a knife and he stabbed Sora in the side. He grunted in pain as John pushed him back. "That was low even for you" sora said as he removed the dagger from his side.

"Oh i fight dirty after all Sora" John said as all the sudden the Keyhole to Radiant Garden appeared before them, "aw the keyhole has appeared."

John then blocked another strike from Sora and the X-blade as he then forced Sora back with a kick. Sora skidded to a halt as John aimed his sword at the Keyhole. "Say goodbye Radiant Garden." He said as he aimed his dark sword at the keyhole. "Now to get my revenge by casting this world into Darkness once again!"

"I don't think so!" shouted Sora as he then ran towards John with the X-blade. John raised his weapon to block it but Sora jumped over him and before john could stop him. The golden blade pierced his chest. John blinked as Sora removed the blade from John. the dark man stumbled as he collapsed on his knees. "May you find peace in the afterlife." sora said as he looked at the keyhole, He knew he had to seal it as he prepared to do the deed when John tossed Soulstealer into the keyhole. The keyhole glowed with a dark aura as Darkness came out of the keyhole.

"No, He has disrupted the balance of the keyhole!" exclaimed Virgo.

"What does that mean Master?" asked Tori.

"It means Radiant Garden will fall to darkness and there is nothing we can do to stop it" said Virgo.

"We have to evacuate the world." said Leon.

"There not enough time" said Yuffie as the darkness was spreading quickly.

"What did you do!" shouted Sora as he looked at his uncle. "No matter, Radiant Garden will fall and you can watch as everyone is swallowed by the darkness including your precious Kairi." he laughed before he faded away. " _Master, we can reverse it but you need to be at full strength!"_ said the X-blade.

"No theres no time, I have to stop it. For Kairi and my friends." said Sora as he riased the legendary weapon to the keyhole. A beam of Light and Darkness left the X-blade as the beam made contact with the Keyhole. Sora struggled as he used all his might to keep the darkness from spilling. "Look!" shouted Serenity. The group saw that Sora had fired a beam of light and darkness at the keyhole.

"Sora is pushing back the darkness with with X-blades power!" shouted Vanitas.

"Sora!" Everyone shouted.

Sora yelled with all his might as he kept up the beam. " _I won't let anything happen to Radiant Garden! This is Kairi's homeworks as well as Leon and the others!"_ He said to himself.

"Son"said Kira..Ansen was touched that he was doing whatever it takes to protect his home.

Sora held the blade with both his hands as he kept it up. The darkness was at bay but it wasn't enough. "I can't hold on much longer" sora thought as he shed a wasn't going to fail this time in protecting everyone like he did in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Don't give in Son!" said Ryo as he appeared next to him. He placed his ghostly hands on the X-blade to give him support. "Dad" sora said.

"Together boy!" said Xehanort as he appeared next to him as did Eraqus. Sora nodded as with the aid of his father and the two masters. The beam of light and darkness pushed though the darkness as a locking sound was heard. The keyhole was sealed as it vanished. Ryo, Eraqus and Xehanort vanished as Sora collasped on his knees. The X-blade dropped on the ground as Sora muttered. "Kairi"

He then fully collapsed as his eyes started to close. the last thing he heard was someone shouting out for him before he lost conscious. "Sora!" shouted everyone as they ran to their fallen leader. Kairi was there first as she placed his head on her lap. She was crying as she placed her hand on his cheek. "We need a medic, Go get Arieth and tell her to get here now!" Leon shouted to the guards. they went to do their orders at once.

"Come on, lets move him into the castle." said Riku as Bron picked up Sora as he lifted him away from Kairi. Virgo approached the X-blade and carefully picked it up. "i shall hold on to the X-blade. Come let us head inside."

The group hurried into the castle to get Sora the proper treatment he needed. they hoped it wasn't too serious and they weren't too late to save him.

 **end of chapter.**

 **Alright this was a pretty big chapter and the next chapter is the reunion between Sora and the guardians as well as Ven and Vanitas so i will be warning you guys it's going to be pretty emotional.**


	28. Radiant Garden Part 2

**Reunions and Together again.**

The guardians of Light and with the recent arrivals were all gathered in the council room. Arieth had arrived and was immediately working on healing Sora with the help of Merlin and Donald. Kairi was being held by Namine and Aqua. Kira was holding her hands together praying that her son would recover. The children looked at each other before at Skye and Kari. However most of the gang was looking at the very weapon that sora summoned during his battle with John. The X-blade was now on the table with Virgo standing by. "I don't believe it that Sora has the X-blade." Terra said looking at the ancient weapon.

"Aye since he is the guardian of Kingdom Hearts, He was born to inherit the X-blade" said Virgo.

"Uncle Riku?" Skye asked his uncle approaching him. Riku looked at Skye as he knelt down. "What is it Skye?" he asked.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" asked Skye. Kari was beside him also worried about their father.

"I hope so," Riku said.

Glacea and Luna then approached Kairi as she looked at them. Luna then spoke. " **He was very worried about you?"**

"He was?" asked Kairi.

 **"Oh yeah, we went everywhere looking for you** " said Glacea.

"I cant believe that Sora trained a Bewilderbeast and a Light Fury" exclaimed Fishlegs.

 **"Well Sora was there for me when i hatched** " said Glacea.

"Really, that is cool" said Astrid.

"Luna, Glacea thank you for being there for Sora." said Mickey. The two dragons nodded to the mouse king.

Toothless was just happy to meet others of his kind. **"I'm just happy that i am not alone anymore."**

 **"That must have been awful being alone/** " said Neon.

 **"It was."** said Toothless.

" **Well i was lonely too until i meet Sora."** said Luna as Toothless gave her his gummy smile. Luna and Glacea laughed as Glacea said. " **So that's why your named Toothless."**

Luna then spotted Skye and Kari as she walked over to them. She wanted to see Sora's hatchlings. Kari was a little scared of Luna until she remembered that she was her daddy's dragon. She raised her hands as Luna lowered her head onto her palm. Kari giggled as Luna then gave her a wet lick. She looked over to Skye and he was hugging Glacea's head. Kari then hugged Luna's head which made the dragon pur. Kairi had to take a picture of that and she would show Sora later. Both dragons taking a liking to the hatchings as Ryoke, Terran and Xia all climbed on Glacea which she laid down so they wouldn't get hurt. Vanitas chuckled as he watched Torn make friends with Briana since they were both babies. "Van" Ven said approaching his brother. It became quiet in the room as all eyes turn to the brothers.

"So you remember everything" Vanitas asked.

"Yes, i do" said Ven as he then took his brothers free hand and he was on his knees. He was crying as he said. "I didn't even remember you, my own brother, can you forgive me!"

"Come on Ven, you have to pull yourself together" said Vanitas as he looked his brother in the eye. He had dismissed his armor and he looked his brother in the eye. "No matter what happened between us. We are always going to be brothers." He said.

Ven smiled at his brother as the two stood up. "And there's another thing that i forgot to mention" he said.

"And what's that?" asked Ven.

"That i am not a total sap like you" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Say that again" Ven said with a raised voice. Both then laughed as did the Dandelions. Mickey and Oswald were engaged in their own conversation as they looked at Tori. "Tori were glad to see your alright" said Mickey.

"Yeah, me and Van were the syndicates prisoners before we escaped." said Tori.

"Wait you mean that you and Van are?" asked Skuld.

"Yeah, me and Vanitas are married." said Tori as she picked up Torn as she walked over to Vanitas. "MARRIED!" exclaimed the Guardians. Ven noticed that the baby in her arms had Vanitas's black hair and spikes forming. "This is our son Torn" said Tori as she adjusted her hold on her baby. "He's so cute" exclaimed the girls as they fawned over the baby. Torn just rattled his rattle he got from Mickey.

"Can i hold him?" asked Ven looking at torn. Tori nodded as she handed torn to Ven. "Hi there little guy, i'm your uncle ven "

Torn just stared at him as he let out a few baby noises as he then pulled his hair. "Careful, he likes to pull hair." said Tori with a giggle.

"That's alright, Briana does the same thing so i'm use to it" said Ven as he tickled torn who laughed. He then handed Torn back to tori before he looked at Vern who was sitting beside Ephemer. "Vern, come over here"

Vern went over to his uncle and Ven placed his hand on his shoulder. Vanitas looked at Vern as he gasped remembering seeing him in Ven's heart before Xehanort separated them. "Is this?"

"Yeah, it's Vern, Vern this is your Uncle Vanitas." said Ven with a smile as Vanitas knelt down to be at Vern's eye level. Vanitas said "You got your mothers eyes and your fathers looks."

"What were they like, my parents?" asked Vern.

"Your mother was an amazing women, always putting others before her and your father was very brave." said Vanitas as the two brothers talked with Vern while Daphne and Tori began talking as well. Their family was becoming one once again.

Kairi approached Virgo as he was still watching over the X-blade. Virgo smiled as he got a good look at his granddaughter for the first time in years. "You have grown so much my little light" he said.

"Grandpa" cried Kairi as she hugged the old man which he returned. He patted her back as they broke apart. "I'm sorry i forgot all about you Grandpa" She said as she had tears coming down her face.

"Now now, don't cry Kairi, You were very young when the attack happened, if only i hadn't been away on Keyblade business i could have kept you safe." said Virgo as he and Kairi took a seat.

"No it's okay Grandpa. Sora and Riku kept me safe." Kairi said as she looked away worried for Sora.

"He is strong my dear, Sora will push through this." Virgo said as he took her hands into his. Kairi smiled at him as she said "Thanks Grandpa"

Virgo smiled as he then looked at Skye and Kari who were laughing with joy as Luna was running around the room with them on her back. "Do you want to meet them?" Kairi asked.

"I think i would" virgo said.

Kairi looked at Luna as she asked. "Luna can you bring Skye and Kari over here?"

Luna came over to them with Skye and Kari. the two looked at their mother after getting off Luna. she said. "Skye, Kari, i want you to meet your Great Grandpa Virgo." kairi said as she introduced them to Virgo.

Skye and Kari looked at the old man before they said "Hi Grandpa Virgo"

"Hello to you too my little ones" said Virgo as they sat on his lap. Kairi chuckled as Skye and Kari were instantly taking a liking to him. Hercules and Bron were having an arm wrestling match of a lifetime since both were equal in strength. Snotlout, The twins and the brothers were betting on Hercules while Amber and Nathan were betting on Bron. Mulan was meditating. Aladdin and Adam were talking to Jasmine and Belle with the communicator in the dining room. Ansem the wise was in his chair reading the reports about the damage caused by John. footsteps was heard as Aerith, Merlin and Donald came into the room. All eyes turned to them as Kairi stood up.

"How is he?" asked terra.

"He's got a couple broken ribs and a few deep gashes. But his magic core was almost fully drained." said Merlin.

"Well that was to happen since he used The X-blade to keep the darkness from spilling from the Keyhole" said Lauriam as the dandelions agreed with him,

"We put him into a sleep induced coma to allow his core to recharge. Also Merlin gave him some of the potions originally from his homeworld to help with his injuries." said Aerith.

"We got him stable so if you guys wanna go see him." said Donald. The group stood up as they followed them to the room they placed Sora to rest. Kairi opened the door and she looked inside. Resting on the bed peacefully was Sora. His armor and his clothes were on one chair and on the table is Sora's gear. "Sora" Kairi said as she took a seat beside his bed and took his hand into hers. Most of them surrounded the bed as the dragons stayed outside the room. "Wow, check out all the cool stuff" said Joey looking at the stuff on the table.

"Is that a pirate ship?" asked Yugi looking at the Leviathan in it's bottle. "Yeah that's The Leviathan, our ship we used when we were in the Caribbean." said Goofy picking up the bottle as he showed it to the group. "Does it really sail?" asked Mokuba.

"Sure it does, we just used it when we were at Berk." said Nathan.

"You guys were at Berk?" asked Hiccup.

"Aye because of this" said Vanitas with the blue box in his hand. He opened it to reveal the two shards they had collected. "You found another shard to the Mirror of Twilight?" asked Skuld.

"How many did you find?" asked Bron.

"So far we have the one that we recovered from the Arbiter's Grounds." said Brain. Most of Sora's friends were looking at him as he slept. They noticed how much he has changed. His brown spikey hair was a little more spikier and he had a brown chin strip beard. Kairi kept her hand intertwined with his. Skye and Kari with the help of Riku and Roxas got a good look at their father. Kari reached for her father's other hand and she can feel how warm it was. "When will he wake up?" asked Kari looking at Roxas.

"We don't know, he's recovering and he needs to sleep." said Roxas. Xia was in her mother's arms. "Uncle Sora looks peaceful" Xia muttered.

"Yes he does, he'll be awake soon but right now we should let him sleep." said Xion. most of the group decided to leave exept for Riku, Kira, and the other original Guardians of Light.. Skye and Kari sat on their mothers lap as they fell asleep in her arms. They all looked at their leader and friend as Luna placed her head on Sora's stomach.

 **/scene change/**

Three days have past since Sora had been placed in a sleep induced coma to heal and it was very cloudy like it has been since Sora's Return. Kairi and Luna have never left his bedside. Kairi would leave to take care of Skye and Kari. The Dragon Riders studied Glacea, Luna, Deathgrip, and Crimson since they had no data on them. Yugi and his friends would duel each other to pass the time until Sora would wake up. The other guardians took the time to explore Radiant Garden. Kairi was sitting at Sora's side like she had been doing for the last three days. Luna's head was on her lap as she stroked the Light Fury's head.

"Kairi" She heard Kira as she stepped into the room.

"Kira" She said as she looked back to Sora's sleeping form. "Kairi you need to go eat. I'll stay here with him." she said.

"I know but i want to be here when he wakes up." Kairi said as she held his hand.

"Sora wouldn't want to see you like this, He would say the same thing. Besides, Skye and Kari are asking for you." Kira said.

Kairi nodded as she looked at Luna. **"Go and tend to the hatchlings, I will stay with him."** said Luna. Kairi nodded as she kissed Sora's forehead. Kira took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and pulled out a book and begin to read it. Luna just laid beside Sora's bed hoping he would wake up

 **/within Sora's sleep/**

Sora woke up and he noticed he was standing in the Final World. "Oh no!, am i dead?" he said as he noticed he was normal and not a transparent. "Your not dead son, just asleep." said Ryo as he appeared before him. "Dad!" said Sora as he hugged his father. Ryo returned the hug as he lead his son to a small bench that appeared out of nowhere. "You have grown so much son."

"I missed you Dad," said Sora with some tears in his eyes. "And i missed you and your mother very much" said Ryo as they looked at the endless plane. ""You spoke with mom?" asked Sora.

"Aye it was after you defeated Morpheel. Since then i have been a guide for them as have Eraqus and Xehanort. " said Ryo.

Sora sighed as he thought about what Stoick said about Kairi and how she was depressed. "Kairi must be feeling so alone, i thought she would have moved on since i didn't keep my promise to return to her."

"Sora, She couldn't forget about you. She loves you with all her heart. Every day since you took her place made her depressed but when she and the others learned that you returned. She kept on searching for you. Go to her Sora, She needs you now" Ryo said as he stood up. A door had appeared much like the one from his first dive to the heart. "Go through the door son to leave the final world"

Ryo stepped away from Sora but Sora said "Wait, will i ever see you again dad?"

Ryo stopped in his tracks before he approached his son and placed his ghostly hands over his heart. "Look for me in your heart Sora. I will be there when you need me the most."

Sora smiled at his dad. "Right let my heart be my guiding key"

Ryo returned the smile as Sora approached the door. He looked at his dad for he had one more question. "Dad?"

'Yes son?" asked Ryo noticing that sora had stopped again.

"When mom was confronting Uncle John, she mention the names Skye and Kari, Who are they?" asked Sora.

Ryo chuckle as he said. "You will meet them soon son, it's not my place to tell you."

Sora nodded as he went through the door and left the Final World as Ryo returned to Kingdom Hearts.

 **/in reality/**

Luna was watching Sora as he slept. Kira had gone to get another book as Sora started to move. **"Sora?"** asked Luna as she waited for Sora to stir. Sora then opened his eyes as the first thing he saw was Luna " **Sora!, your awake!"** Luna exclaimed as she nuzzled her rider.

"Hey Luna, im happy to see you too" sora said as Luna accidently placed her leg on his stomach making him groan. " **Sorry"** she said as she stepped back and he sat up from the bed..

Sora noticed he was in a small room. "Where?' he began when the door opened and his mother was there with a book.

"Son" Kira said as she walked over to the bed dropping the book she had and she sat down on the edge. Sora wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. it was silent as mother and son held each other. ,"My baby, back from the dead" she said as they broke apart. Tears were in her eyes.

"Mom are you okay?" asked Sora remembering how John had hurt her quite a bit before he interfered.

"Yes, Aerith healed me up after the battle."Kira said.

"And how did you get a keyblade?" asked Sora.

"Your father found it for me and for me alone to wield." said Kira.

Sora said. " i saw him in my sleep. He says he loves both of us."

"I know, He is watching out for us like he has always promised." she said to her son.

Sora moved his legs over the side of the bed as he asked. "How long was i out?"

"Three days, Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. Kairi hasn't even left your side not even once" said Kira.

Sora looked down feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long." he said with his head down. Kira placed her finger on his chin and made him look at her. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Sora, your here now and that's all that matters" Kira said as she handed him some clothes. "Everyone is waiting to see you. Including Kairi."

"Yeah" Sora said as he stood up from the bed. He got dressed in the clothes that his mother brought him. It was a basic black tank top and blue jeans. "Your clothes needed washed and Leon got these for you." Kira said.

Sora nodded as he put on his shoes. He looked at his gear and decided he would get it later. He wanted to see his friends and Kairi. Kira offered her hand to her son who took it as Kira opened the door. Mother and son left the room with Luna right behind him. They traveled down the corridors of the castle. Their destination was the council room.

 **/in the council room/**

Most of the gang was enjoying lunch made by the castles staff. Kairi and Riku went to get some fresh air. The Dandelions were speaking to Ava who was now at the table discussing a way to restore the Mirror of Twilight. The children were all sitting close to Virgo. The X-blade was at his side so he can keep an eye on it.

Ven and Daphne were watching Torn eat his baby food. Torn looked at the ceiling and so did Ven. They looked at each other and Torn gave Ven a very strange look. "He did it again!" exclaimed Ven making all eyes turn to Ven. "what do you mean Ven?" asked Terra.

"Torn makes me look at the ceiling and then there's nothing there. He gives me this look" said Ven.

"What look?" asked Tori.

"That look" said Ven but Torn was just looking at him with a blank expression. "Oh now your innocent,"

"Your crazy uncle Ven" giggled Vern as the other children laughed including Vanitas, Tori. Aqua and Terra.

"Oh sure, that's what he wants you to think" Ven said looking back at Torn who just played in his food. "You win this round" he said. More laughter can be heard as even the dragons joined in as well. Glacea just watched them from her spot near Skye and Kari who were giggling beside's Ansem. Fishlegs was adding notes to the Book of Dragons with Hiccup. "To think we still have a lot to learn about dragons" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, i would like to study Luna a bit more but until Sora wakes up. She's going to be near Sora at all times. " said Fishlegs.

Torn looked back at the ceiling again "There he goes again, trying to make me look at the ceiling, i'm not looking up." Ven said until he looked up, "and now im looking up and big surprise there's nothing there. "

The room couldn;t stop their laughter as Ven looked at Torn. "You sneaky little." he said as Torn gave him a cute expression. "Aww look at those chubby cheeks" Daphne said cooing her nephew. Torn looked up again and Daphne asked looking up. "What is it?"

They repeated the motion until Torn got bored and resumed eating his baby food. Just then the door to the Council hall opened and all eyes turned to the door. Walking in came Sora with Luna and Kira.

" **Sora!"** exclaimed Glacea as she came running towards him and before Sora knew it. He was on his back as Glacea began licking him like crazy. His laugh can be heard throughout the castle. 'whoa , whoa easy Glacea, im alright." he said between laughs as Glacea stepped back. 'You know that doesn't wash out" Sora said to his other dragon. Glacea laughed as she took a step back as Sora casted a cleaning spell on himself to get rid of the saliva.

"SORA!" shouted Donald and Goofy as they ran to him next. "Donald!, Goofy!" Sora said with a smile as Donald and Goofy hugged him next. Jiminy Cricket appeared on his shoulder as the three friends broke apart. Donald then pulled out his staff and smacked Sora's knee. "Ouch!, what was that for!" Sora said rubbing his knee.

"Don't you ever leave us like that ever again!" Donald said with tears.

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long guys" Sora said as he looked down feeling guilty. Goofy then said putting his hands on his shoulder. "Well we're just glad to have you back Sora.."

"Yeah, All for one and one for all" Donald said with his own smile.

Sora looked up and smiled at his two longtime companions before he noticed Hercules, Mulan, Beast and Aladdin approaching them next. "Herc?, Mulan?, Aladdin? And Beast? What are you guys doing here not that i am happy to see you guys." Sora said to them.

"Well because we got these" Said Hercules as the four summoned their keyblades making Sora jump back. "You guys got keyblades now?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah and we joined the others to help them find you and combat the Syndicate." said Aladdin as he hugged Sora in a friendly hug. "and thank you Sora for saving Jasmine."

"No problem Al, She's a friend and i do anything for my friends." Sora said as Hercules and he shook hands. Mulan hugged Sora next which he returned as Mushu landed on his head. "Still causing trouble Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Nope, i'm a real Guardian this time" Mushu said as he hopped off him and was back on Mulan's shoulder. Sora then watched as Roxas, Lea and Xion approached him next. "Glad to see your still in once piece keyblade master. Got it Memorized?" asked Lea as he slapped his hands on his shoulder. "Yeah good to see you too Lea," Sora said with a smile,

"Sora" said Xion with tears as she hugged him which he returned. They broke apart as Roxas hugged him too. He broke away as he placed his hands on his shoulder. "Looking sharp as always Sora." roxas said with a smile greeting his former somebody.

"Yeah, how have you guys been"" Sora asked them since they had a chance to live their own life and not trapped forever in his heart. "Me and Xion are married." Roxas said taking Xions hands into his. "YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?" asked Sora. he has been gone for too long that he even missed their wedding.

"I was shocked to hear that too Sora." said Vanitas from his spot near the wall with Tori and Torn. He couldn't wait to see Sora's reaction to Skye and Kari."Who else in the group got married?" asked Sora.

" Terra and Aqua are married and Riku and Namine are also married. Ven just recently got married in June. We all have families of our own" said Roxas as Xia came running over to them. Sora got a good look at Xia and he saw that she looked alot like Xion but had a little of Roxas's spikes and his eyes. "Xia, Meet your uncle Sora. Sora this is our daughter Xia" said Roxas.

"Hi Uncle Sora, it's nice to finally meet you." Xia said looking at Sora with her blue eyes. Her hands behind her back. "Nice to meet you too Xia, " Sora said getting a good look at her. He ruffled her hair earning a giggle from her. Xia was picked up by her mother as they stood back as Terra, Aqua and Ven approached next. "Sora" Aqua said as she hugged him next which he returned. "Good to have you back Sora" said Ven as he was the next to hug him and then Terra.

"Been busy training new wielders of the keyblade?" Sora asked the apprentices.

"Yeah, it was a few months after you disappeared that Terra and Ven took the Mark of Mastery with Yen Sid and they are now Masters." said Aqua.

"That's good to hear you dream came true Terra, Ven." said Sora.

"And we have our own apprentices." said Ven as he motioned for the brothers to come to them. "Nice to meet you Sora, My name is Steve and these are my brothers Ty and Tim" said Steve introducing himself and his brothers to Sora.

"I'ts an honor to meet you Sora" said TIm with a bow.

"Whats up Sora" said Ty with a smile.

"Nice to meet you three" said Sora with his own smile. Daphne intertwined her hands in Ven's as Sora asked never meeting the blonde girl before. "And you are?"

", my name is Daphne. Ven is my husband and it nice to meet you Sora." said Daphne as she gave him a hug in greeting. She stepped back as she giggled. "She's kicking again" she said to Ven as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Wait are you?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, Daphne's pregnant with a girl. our baby will be born in a few months." said Ven with happiness holding Daphne close to him.

"Congrats,your gonna be great parents and i know so" Sora said with a smile happy for him as they smiled back at him .He then felt someone was on his leg as he look down to see Briana was at his feet. "Briana" giggled Aqua as she picked up her daughter. "Mama!" babbled Briana as she tugged on Aqua's hair and Terra tickled her feet making the baby laugh. 'Is this your daughter Terra?, Aqua?" asked Sora as he got a better look at the baby in her arms. she had Aqua's blue hair but she had Terra's dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, meet Briana" said Aqua as she turned her baby to look at Sora. "Briana this is Sora."

"Hi there little cutie" Sora cooed at the baby in her arms.

Briana made a few baby noises as her chubby hand touched his face like Torn did before she smiled at him. "Terran, come over here and say hello to Sora" said Terra as his son came over to him. Sora saw that Terran was alot like Terra exept he had his mothers light blue eyes. "Hi Sora, Mommy and daddy told me alot about how brave you are" Terran said as Terra picked him up. "Hello to you to Terran, It's nice to meet you too" said Sora as he offered his hand in a high five and Terran high fived it. Nero and Sere approached him next and Sora wondered if they were Skye and Kari. the new keyblade wielders that needed protection "Are you two Skye and Kari by any chance?" he asked them.

"Actually my name is Nero Nekurama and this is my best friend Sere. " said Nero.

"Your friends told us alot about you and how you saved everyone from Master Xehanorts plan for the X-blade." said Sere as she and Nero shook his hands.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Nero, Sere." Said Sora. he really was curious to who was Skye and Kari.

"Sora, when did you learn of Skye and Kari?" asked Aladdin.

"Jasmine mentioned their names before we got separated by the Demon Tide and then when my mom mentioned them. Who are they?" Sora asked his friends. Sora still didn't know that they were his children. They were silent as they knew it wasn't their place but Kairi's to tell him. Skye and Kari looked at their father from behind Ansem and Virgo. They wanted to run over to their father but Kira had came over to them and she whispered. "Not yet Skye, Kari, you'll get your turn to see him. Your mother will bring you two to him when everyone else is done."

Skye and Kari nodded to their grandma as she took a seat besides Virgo as Glacea moved over to conceal them from Sora until Kairi arrived.

"Oh that's easy, there" began Steve when Bron clamped his mouth shut much to Sora's confusion as Bron lead him away to a corner. "Not yet, Kairi wants to be the one to introduce them to him." He whispered into his ear. Sora thought since everyone was quiet/ / _okay, whoever Skye and Kari are. They must be really important./_

Steve nodded as Bron let him go. Sora then watched as the dragon riders approached him next. "And you guys are from Berk?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and this is my Dragon Toothless" said Hiccup.

"Why did you name your dragon Toothless?" asked Sora as Toothless revealed his gummy smile. "Oh, he has no teeth?" he asked.

" **Oh i have teeth alright,** " said Toothless as he then walked away on his hind legs. Most of the group laughed as Astrid went next. "My name is Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup is my betrothed and my dragon is the Deadly Nadder Stormfly." she said petting her dragon.

"My name is Fishlegs Ingerman, Dragon expert and Meatlug is my gronckle." said Fishlegs. Meatlug was beside him as she bowed her head to him.

"Please, Name is Snotlout Jorgenson and my dragon is the best. Hookfang" said Snotlout as he introduced himself and Hookfang. Hookfang set his butt on fire as he ran around the room. Astrid rolled her eyes as she pulled Snotlout and put him in a bucket of water. "Sweet Relief." he muttered. Hookfang rolled his eyes as he laid down.

"My name is Tuffnut and this is my lame sister Ruffnut and we share the zippleback Barf and Belch" said Tuffnut.

"LAME!, I'll show you Lame!" shouted Ruffnut as the two then engage in a dust cloud as kicking and punching was heard. Everyone but Sora just shook their heads at the thorsten twins. "Ow!, i am very hurt right now!" shouted Tuffnut.

"Alright thats it" said Bron as he got involved and separated the two and held them by the colors. "Knock it off!" he said.

"Sorry," they said as Bron placed them down. Sora shot a look to the other riders. "You'll get used to it." said Astrid as Yugi and his friends approached him next. "And you guys are?" asked Sora.

"Were friends of Aqua from Domino City. My name is Yugi Moto and this is Pharaoh." said Yugi as he shook Sora's hands. The pharaoh also shook his hand. "It's a real honor to meet you Sora" said Yami Yugi.

"Joey Wheeler is my name and this is my sister Serenity" said Joey introducing himself and Serenity.

"Mai Valentine is my name and your cute. Kairi is one lucky woman" Said mai with a wink making sora face go red. 'Back off Mai, He's Kairis" said Tea as she made Mai move away. She said "My name is Tea Gardner.

"Hi Sora, My name is mokuba and this is my big brother Seto" said Mokuba as he introduced himself and his brother.

"Duke Devlin is my name" said Duke.

"And im Tristan Taylor." said Tristan.

"Nice to meet you all" sora said with his trademark smile. He looked around as he wondered. Where was Riku and Kairi. "Hey Sora!" shouted Yuffie as she appeared out of nowhere. "Yuffie!" he exclaimed. "Glad to see your still in top form" she said after hugging him.

Sora then watched as Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Merlin and Cid entered the room next. "Well look who finally decided to wake up" said Cid with his cigar in his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora raising an eyebrow.

"Everything is fine, Your back now" Aerith said as she hugged him next. Tifa gave him a bone crushing hug but cloud had to get her off. "Good to have you back Sora" Cloud greeted him as he stood away and leaned next to Vanitas and Kaiba. "Sora, welcome back" said Leon with his arms crossed.

"It's good to be back, Leon" said Sora.

"I hope you have been keeping up on your magic Sora" said Merlin.

"I have Merlin" Sora said to the wizard.

"Well looks who's awake" spoke Elrena as she came over with the Dandelions. Master Ava was besides Virgo. Sora noticed Elrena and Lauriam. 'MARLUXIA! LARXENE!" he exclaimed as he got into a defensive stance.

"It's actually Lauriam Sora." said Lauriam as Sora relaxed and got out of his defensive stance.

"And my real name is Elrena." said Elrena.

'Good to see you got your hearts back" Sora said with a smile.

"Yes, Xehanort only wanted us involved because we were there during the first keyblade war." said Lauriam as Ephemer, Brian and Skuld went next. "And you guys must be Ephemer, Brain and Skuld. Vanitas has told me alot about you guys" said Sora.

"Aye, it's a pleasure to meet you Guardian of Kingdom Hearts" said Brain with a tip of his hat.

"Nice to meet you too Sora" said Ephemer as Skuld gave him a smile.

"Yeah the same here" said Sora.

The door to the side opened and in came Mickey, Namine and Riku. Kairi was waiting for everyone else before she would see him. She heard him when Glacea was licking him and his laugh echoed through the castle. She was glad he hasn't change one bit and was the same man she fell in love with. .

'Sora!, Your awake!" said Mickey as he ran over to him with his tiny legs. 'Mickey!" said Sora as he knelt down and hugged the king who returned it. "Were all glad to see your alright" said mickey with a smile after breaking apart..

"Yeah me too" sora said as he stood up as Riku came over to him. Both of them then went into a brotherly hug as their arms remained locked. "Good to see you came back Sora, your looking good for someone who has been missing for four years." said Riku looking at his best friend.

"Yeah your not so bad looking yourself Riku" said Sora.

"Hey i always look good" smirked Riku as Namine came over next and hugged him as well. Tears were in her eyes. "Welcome back Sora."

"It's good to be back Namine" said Sora as Ryoku came to his parents and held their hands with his. "Who's this little guy?" asked Sora looking at Ryoku bending down on his knees. .Ryoku had his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes but his hair was a lot like Riku s when he was a kid

"This is our Son Ryoku, Ryoku, i want you to meet your Godfather, Sora." said Riku as Namine kissed his cheek.

Sora was greatly touched that he was named Ryoku's godfather as he said. "Nice to meet you Ryoku."

"You too Uncle Sora" Said Ryoku as he was lifted up in his mother's arms as she stepped back. Sora thought/ _wow everyone has their own families but Kairi was all alone without me./_ he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. "Sora?"

Sora looked at the door and there was the one person Sora wanted to see more than anything. Kairi was standing there with tears in her eyes. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time he saw her but she was even more beautiful. "Kairi!" he said as he made a dash towards her.

Kairi didn't waste any time as she ran to him. they met in the middle of the room. Both embracing each other for the first time in years. Outside the clouds parted to reveal Kingdom Hearts as it lights descended on the world sensing sora's happiness . The citizens all looked at the heart shape moon feeling the light from the moon.

The light from Kingdom Hearts shined down on Sora and Kairi from the big window in front of them as they were too lost in each others arms. "What's up with the heart shape moon?" asked Ruffnut in a whisper as to not ruin the happy reunion.

"I have no idea" whispered Tuffnut.

"It's Kingdom Hearts and it has appeared sensing sora's happiness" spoke Virgo beside him holding the X-blade. he knew it was there just in case it was needed to help Sora.. Kairi looked at Sora before she kissed him on the lips. Sora was taken back before he returned it. They looked into each others eyes as both were in tears. "I-I'm Sorry Kairi," Sora began catching her off guard.

"Sorry for what Sora?" Asked Kairi wondering why he was apologizing.

"I didn't come back to you like i promised. I'm so Sorry that you were all alone and i wasn't there when you needed me" Sora said crying but Kairi silenced him with another kiss which he returned it.. After the kiss she pulled away. "If it's anyone's fault it should be mine. If I had not got caught off guard by Xemnas then you wouldn't have to risk your life for mine" She said also crying at this point.

"I would risk everything for you. I love you Kairi with all my heart." said Sora as he placed his left hand on her left cheek to wipe away her tears. She grabbed his hands over hers as they touched foreheads. The group were silent just happy for the reunited lovers after being apart for four years. .Kairi pulled away from Sora much to his confusion. "What is it Kai?" he asked her.

She smiled at him as a tear left her eyes. "Sora, theres two people that have been waiting to meet you for a long time." she said as she let go of his hands and walked towards Ansem and Kira. Sora looked at his friends but they nodded to him as did Luna. Sora looked back at Kairi but his heart instantly stopped for what he was seeing. Holding Kairi's hands was two children about the same age as the other children. The boy had light tan skin, his spiky hair but he had his mothers violet eyes and her auburn hair color and the Girl had Kairi's hair when she was little only her hair was brown like his. Her eyes was like looking into his own blue eyes an her skin was pale.. Sora's eyes watered up as he dropped to his knees as Kairi came back to him with the two children. Skye and Kari looked at their mother and then back at Sora. The light from Kingdom Hearts still shined on them but their eyes were on each other. Kairi got on her knees too within arm reach of Sora as she said to the two children. "Skye, Kari, This is your Daddy" She said as she moved the twins closer to Sora who was too silent to even move or talk.

"Hi Daddy" Skye and Kari said to him. Sora almost lost it as a few tears left his eyes and he looked at Kairi. She too was crying but smiling seeing Sora's reaction. Sora thought. _/I-I- I'm a father. Kairi wasn't alone after all, I didn;t only save Kairi but my unborn Children too. Skye and Kari are mine and Kairi's Children. my own family/_

His tears made Skye and Kari look at him worried for he hasn't said anything to them. "Daddy?,Why are you Crying?" asked Kari holding her mother's arm.

"Are you sad?" asked Skye as innocently as he can.

'Oh, I'm not sad" said Sora wiping his tears away as he looked at his children. He opened his arms to them as his more tears were falling and his eyes were red as he smiled at them. his heart beating more than ever.. "I'm just so happy to meet you Skye, Kari." he said.

"DADDY!" they said as they leaped into his arms and he held them close to him. Kairi smiled as did the rest of the guardians seeing sora meeting Skye and Kari. Skye and Kari had their heads on sora's chest and they heard his heart beating. Sora kissed their foreheads each as the two looked at him and they saw nothing but love in his eyes. Kari looked at Kairi as she raised her hand to her mother.

"Oh, you want me too?" asked Kairi as Skye and Sora looked at her too. Skye also raised his hand too as Kairi moved closer and she wrapped her arms around Sora as they had their children in the middle of them. Sora and Kairi's foreheads touched as they had their eyes focused on Skye and Kari. They looked up at their parents with their own tears. Sora and Kairi wiped them away as they all hugged again. "I love moments like this" spoke Goofy,

"Yeah me too Goofy" said Donald as both of them hugged each other as they cried. "Hold me" said Fishlegs as he went into Ruffnuts arms. 'awe i like sensible guys." she said petting his back. Snotlout was crying too as Tuffnut placed him in a brotherly embrace "Let it all out" he said. Astrid and Hiccup held each other. "I feel so happy for them" said Tea as she hugged Yugi making said boy blush. Riku and the other original guardians were happy to see them together at last. Sere intertwined her hands with Nero making him have somersaults in his stomach. Lea gave him a wink which he ignored.

"It's enough to make a grown man cry and thats okay" said Terra as he let a few tears fall down his face. Kira had a handkerchief as she wiped her tears away. Skye noticed Kingdom Hearts from his spo in his parents arms. "Pretty moon" he muttered as Sora, Kairi and Kari looked at Kingdom Hearts still embraced in each others arms. "Sora?,is that?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, Kingdom Hearts." Sora said now realizing that they had been underneath it's light for a while. Kingdom Hearts then began to disappear back into the clouds no longer needed as the sky was clear and the sun was out. Sora then looked back at his family and they embraced again. at last Sora was reunited with his friends and his family and no one was ever going to separate them again he vowed for as long as he lived.

 **.end of chapter.**

 **At last, Sora is reunited with his family and the Guardians. I hope you guys enjoy the reunion. The next chapter will be Sora learning of the Syndicates plans as well as the Guardians learning the truth of Tori's past and about the X-blade Talking.**


	29. Radiant Garden Part 3

**Warning: there will be a Lemon near the end of this chapter. I will be putting a skip scene to those who don't want to read it they can skip it.**

Sora still holding his family as they hadn't moved from the spot near the window after Kingdom Hearts vanished. Until a growl came from his stomach as they broke apart. He laughed at himself as Kairi laugh as she playfully smacked his shoulder."Sora you goofball!"

"What, give me a break Kairi," Sora said with a laugh as Skye and Kari also laughed. "Daddy is silly" said Kari with a giggle.

'Am i Silly, then let me try this" Sora said as he did a silly face making them laugh along with the other children. He then tickled Kari making her laugh in their arms. Ansem then spoke to a nearby servant. "please fetch something for Master Sora to eat. "

The servant bowed as she left to the kitchen. Sora had Skye in his arms as Virgo approached him with the X-blade. Everyone's eyes were drawn onto him as Sora looked at him. He stood up after placing Skye down who stood beside him. Virgo then said as he held out the X-blade to Sora. 'This belongs to you my boy."

Sora looked at the X-blade and he took the weapon from Virgo. The X-blade then glowed with it's aura as it was back with it's master. The group then took a seat at the table. Sora sat besides' Kairi as Kira was on his other side. The X-blade was on the table with the blade facing towards the other side of the table. Skye and Kari were on his lap holding his shirt. Yen Sid appeared as he took a seat next to Ansem and Mickey. "Master Yen Sid" said Sora bowing his head to him.

"Sora, we are glad to see you back with us once again." said Yen Sid.

"It's good to be back." said Sora.

"You know of your duty now?" asked Yen Sid as Sora picked up the X-blade and held it up as it glowed with its aura. 'Chosen wielder of the legendary X-blade, it is your duty to Guard Kingdom Hearts from those who seek it's power." Yen sid said to him. Sora nodded as he placed the weapon back on the table.

"Sora, what happened to you?" asked Roxas as all eyes turned to him.

Sora said "I really don't know, all i remember after i brought Kairi home by using the power of waking is that i was floating in an endless abyss of darkness. slowly loosing my body and my memories. then i saw a bright light and then i reappeared in the Keyblade Graveyard in my Dad's keyblade armor. And i learned that i was chosen to guard Kingdom Hearts and i received the X-blade from Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort. They taught me how to summon a glider and then i set off to find you guys."

"We all thought you were dead Sora" said Yuffie as everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"I thought i was too but i knew i had to find you guys and let you know that i was alright but several worlds needed my help along the way." said Sora as Luna and Glacea was right behind him as Luna laid her head on Kairi's Lap as Skyshadow was beside her chair.

"Where did you go first?" asked Aqua.

"Actually to this small world called Faron Village." said Sora as he pulled out his Gummiphone and Jiminy took it and plugged it up to a projector as it showed Faron Village. "And this is where i met Luna." said Sora as Luna licked his cheek.

"Looks like a nice quiet world." said Namine.

"It was until some guy in a red coat attack the nearby Forest Temple and poisoning Gaea." said Sora. "It must have been Trog, alchemist within the Syndicate." Nero muttered to Sere who nodded.

'Gaea?" asked everyone in the room.

"The Alpha Dragon that is queen of the dragons in that world." said Sora as he revealed a photo of Gaea to everyone. 'Beard of Thor, It's A Foreverwing, i thought they were just a myth" said Fishlegs with glee seeing a new dragon.

"Wow Sora, your so lucky to meet one" said Hiccup looking at Gaea.

"Yeah and so with the help of a Gronckle named Guppy. I went to the Forest Temple and freed The Sage, Jonawa from a monster called Diababa and save Gaea and their world before they lost everything." said Sora.

"Thats our Sora, always helping others before himself." said Donald while goofy laughed. "When our quest began to find keyblade wielders we first came to the Land of Dragons" said Nero.

"I never did ask how things are going between you and Shang Mulan?" Sora looked at Mulan.

"Were married" said Mulan.

"That's great, i'm just a little bummed out that i missed the wedding." Sora said.

"It's a bit complicated Sora" Mushu said as he told Sora about how they had escorted the three daughters of the Emperor to Qoi gong and along they way they had fallen in love with Chien po Ling Ling and Yao. but Xyan Shu had caused trouble for them and mulan received her keyblade during the fight at Qui gong."what is up with bad guys always coming back?" Leon said.

"You tell me Leon" said Ven.

"Hey Donald, Goofy. If Shan Yu came back as a Nobody then do you think that maybe Scar came back as a Nobody too?" Sora looked at them.

"Guarsh Sora you may be right." said Goofy while Donald paled not even thinking about that. /Sora sure is grown up now but is still the goofball we all admire as our friend/ thought Donald.

"Who's Scar?" asked Steve.

"Here allow me" said Jiminy as he pulled out the Pride Lands on the archive. "He's the uncle of Simba, the lion we befriended on our first adventure. Scar killed his own brother Mufasa who was the previous King of the Pride Lands and put the blame on Simba so he can become King."

Sora, Donald and goofy explained to them about their adventure in the pride lands and how they helped Simba reclaim his throne and helped him during his time in need against Scar's ghost.

"We may have to go to the Pride Lands and warn Simba if your theory is correct Sora" said Oswald as the group nodded.

"Where did you go next Sora?" asked Hercules.

"To this place called Middle Earth." said Sora.

"Then you met Gandalf" said Mickey with a smile remembering his friend. "was this during your quest to find the Kingdom Key D Mickey?" asked Joey earning a nod from the king.

"Yeah i sure did mickey" Sora said although he knew he had to tell the king about Gandalf's demise. "But i arrived just as they needed help."

'What do you mean, by the Heartless?" asked Riku.

"No, according to Gandalf and Lord Elrond, there was this Dark Lord named Sauron that made this Ring of Power and it keeps him alive." said Sora.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mickey as he too has heard about the Ring. all heads turned to the King. "Yes, I studied quite a bit in Minas Tirith before i left Middle Earth and i came across the story about it."

"Can you tell us mickey?" asked Terra as Mickey nodded. He went on to how Isildur using his father's broken sword cut off the finger of Sauron which contained the ring. Isildur had the chance to destroy it but he was possessed by the rings dark nature and he took it as his own which lead to his death and the ring was lost.

"Not excatly Mickey" Sora said as Mickey turned to look at him.

"What do you mean by that Sora?" asked the King.

"Well it was found by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins." said Sora as he told them everything he learned from Gandalf and to the meeting between the races of Middle Earth. Mickey always wondered why Bilbo can disappear and now he had an answer,

"But wait Sora, why weren't you affected by the Ring." asked Xion.

"That's because i was protected thanks to the X-blade." Sora said looking at the weapon. "That's true the X-blade is made of Light and Darkness together and it holds a even greater power than the Ring" said Vanitas.

"Yeah and so in the end. Bilbo's nephew Frodo took the task himself to take the ring to Mordor. So with two men named Aragorn and Boromir, a Elf named Legolas, a Dwarf named Gimli and three other hobbits who are friends of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen. Therefore the Fellowship was formed and we set out to Mordor with Gandalf as our guide." Sora said as he revealed his pendant he got from Lord Elrond. he pocketed it back into his pocket.

"Then what happened Uncle Sora" asked Ryoku as he and the other children listened to him. Riku was glad Ryoku was already taking a liking to Sora as have the other children. "Well after we left Rivendell, we made a small stop and Boromir taught Merry and Pippen how to fight with their swords when we had to take cover from Saruman's spies and a Demon Tide." Sora continued.

"You didn't fight it?" asked Ven.

"No, not while the last time we fought it." he shuddered at the memory of the Keyblade Graveyard when everyone was killed by the Demon Tide. Kairi's hand remained intertwined with his.

"Gandalf then lead us up the mountain of Caradhras but we change course to the mines of moria due to Saruman almost trying to kill us. Once we got there we learned that the Mines have been taken by Orcs." said Sora.

"Why didn't you try the Gap of Rohan?" asked Mickey.

'We were ambushed by a creature living in the lake near the entrance and we had no choice but to travel through the mines." said Sora.

"Into a mine full of monsters, that had to be fun" Yami Yugi committed.

"Yeah, our luck ran for three days without a single monster until we came across a Tomb that was gimli's cousin Balin." said Sora

"Balin was a good friend" Mickey said with his ears down.

"Then what happened?" asked Astrid. the story was getting to the good part. "Our luck ran out as we then had to fend off an attack from Orcs and a Cave Troll. "

The gummi phone showed the battle of Balins Tomb by Video and the Cave Troll. "I told you guys Trolls were real" smirked Hiccup. His friends rolled their eyes as they watched Legolas fire an arrow in the trolls neck killing it. "Afterwards we tried to flee to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm" Sora said as the video showed the fellowship being surrounded by the army of orcs. Skye and Kari tightened their hold on Sora's arms. "Then that's when it showed." said Sora as the hall glowed orange and the orcs flee.

"A Balrog." Merlin said with wide eyes.

"A what?" asked Tea,

"A Demon from the ancient world. Sora please tell me you didn't fight it" Merlin said.

"No we chose to flee knowing that we stood no chance against it" Sora said as the video showed the confrontation with Gandalf and the Balrog. They watched as Gandalf destroyed the bridge and the Balrog fell down to it's doom. Sora's hands tightened on Kairi's as she looked at him, that meant that something bad happened. They watched as the Balrog's whip wrapped itself around Gandalf and it dragged him down with it. "No" Mickey said as he bowed his head down seeing his friend fall. "Im sorry mickey" Sora said looking at the king.

Ryoki walked over to the King and he hugged him which made him look at him. The king smiled as he hugged him as he said "Aw thanks Ryoku."

"Gandalf wasn't the only one that fell in battle. Boromir was killed during an ambush by Saruman's Uruk kai and they captured Merry and Pippen. Sam and Frodo continued on to morder while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went to save them and i resumed my quest to find you guys" Said Sora.

"I think we should go back to Middle Earth to aid them, if Sauron does get the One Ring back he might ally himself with Maleficent and Garzen. " said Nero.

"Right" said the guardians as they then told Sora about their visit to Berk and how they trained their own dragons and met Hiccup's lost mother who was a Dragon Vigilante and how she along with Icestorm had been saving dragons from Drago Bludvist, a madman. Then they told him about the battle for Berk and how Toothless and Skyshadow became Alpha's after they shielded Hiccup, Kairi, Donald and goofy from Drago's Bewilderbeast. "Skyshadow, thank you for looking out for Kairi for me" Sora said as he placed his hand on Skyshadows snout. **"No problem"** said Skyshadow purring.

They told Sora about their visit to Olympus and how Hercules and Phil made a tournament in honor of Sora called the Sora Cup and how they all entered it. Sora said to Hercules. "I'm really touched you made a tournament in honor of me"

'Your my friend Sora and you helped us out many times with Hades." said Hercules with a smile.

"So hades was still causing trouble and he revived the titans again?" asked Sora.

"Yep we gave that creep a good beating" said Ty as they finished how Hercules received his keyblade and how he came along with pegasus to help find Sora and to combat the Syndicate.

"What world did you visit next Sora?" asked Tristan.

"Then Glacea hatched for me while i was in atlantica, i was told to find a world with plenty of water so Glacea can learn how to swim and that was the closest world with water." said Sora.

"That is true. Bewilderbeasts are Tidal class dragons" said Fishlegs writing down notes in his book.

"Yeah, we saw her and Luna aid Melody when she was battling Morgana." said Tim.

"Wait you guys were there too?" asked Sora a bit slummed that he was in the same world as his friends and he didn;t even know

"Yeah, we arrived to help Ariel find melody who had a bit of a falling out because Ariel found out she was sneaking out to the sea." said Ven.

"Yeah Melody told me that when i first met her." Sora said as the Gummi Phone showed him and Melody talking to each other. Kairi blushed seeing sora as a merman. "What a hunk." Mai said as Kairi glared at her making the blonde hide behind Joey. Tea and Serenity smirked at each other.

"So after we talked and i wanted to go to Atlantica to see King Triton, we made our way towards Atlantica when." sora stopped as everyone looked at him.

"When what Sora?" asked Kira as sora looked at her.

"When i found Dad " said Sora as he looked down. Kari hugged him with her eyes looking at him as he looked at his daughter. "Don't be sad Daddy" she said to him.

Sora smiled as he kissed Kari's forehead as he brought her close to him "I won't" he said to her as he brushed her hair with his free hand. "Wow, Kari already has Sora wrapped around her fingers" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Definitely a Daddy's girl" chuckled Donald as Sora then told them that he found Athena's keyblade in Ariel's grotto and went to confront Morpheel to keep it from escaping and killing anyone else like it killed Ryo but it already did thanks to Morgana. "She did manage to get the Trident but thanks to Melody and Glacea, the trident was returned to King Triton." said Hiccup.

"Yeah but morpheel caught her and dragged her down to the sea before we can even save her." said Snotlout.

"I arrived just in time to keep Morpheel from eating her. Using the Clawshot. A device my dad found we were able to get to it;s weakness and defeat it but it opened a portal underwater. Thinking of a way to get melody to safety, i casted a wind spell to send her back to the surface and me, Luna and Glacea were dragged into the portal to this world called Montonui" said Sora as Luna groaned as did Glacea.

" **Yeah, that world had everyone Singing. I still have that one song stuck in my head**." said Luna.

"What was wrong in that world Sora?" asked Serenity.

Sora then told them how he befriended a girl named Moana and how she was outcasted because she wanted to go beyond the reef of her island but her father feared it since his friend downed when a terrible storm happened. But then they learned that the island was dying because Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea had stolen the Heart of Te Fiti and Te Ka was born and her darkness expanded. With guidance from Tala that Moana was chosen by the ocean. Sora joined Moana to find Maui to have him restore the heart of Te Fiti and their journey to get his hook from Tamatoa and their first attempt to getting past Te Ka which ended up with Maui's hook getting damage. He left them discouraging Moana but Tala came to her as a spirit to guide her. So they went back again and fought Te Ka with Maui returning and his hook got destroyed after blocking a strike for them from Te Ka. they then realized that Te Ka was in fact Te Fiti without her heart and Moana was able to sooth her and return her heart to her. Te Fiti restored the islands and gave Maui a new Hook after he apologize and a new boat for Moana to go home. Te Fiti also gave Sora the Shadow Seeker so he could resume his own journey.

"Wow your really brave Daddy" said Skye looking at the photo of Sora fighting Te Ka on Luna's back from Sora's Gummiphone archive.

"Im only brave when i have to be Skye." said Sora looking at his son. Although only meeting them today. Sora loved his children very much.

"Really?" asked Skye looking at him now.

"Yes that doesn't mean i go looking for trouble, but most of the time Trouble just comes to me" Sora said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's because your a magnet when it comes to that" Donald said as the group laughed as the servant brought Sora food. "Thank you" Sora said taking the tray of food from the servant. "Skye, Kari, why don't you let your daddy eat." Kira said as the two were about to get off his lap but Sora stopped them.

"There fine Mom, I don;t mind at all' Sora said as he took a bite out of his Fish sandwich as his kids got comfy on his lap again. While he ate did his friends tell him of their adventure in Domino City. Sora was amazed that Skye used his own power to give Yami yugi who was a spirit a body. They told him about how Aqua was briefly controlled by Marik who had the millenium Rod and how Briana saved her, 'wow so Briana said her first words when this Marik guy took over your mind Aqua?" Sora asked.

"Yes she did" aqua said looking at Briana who was asleep in her arms. She kissed her forehead as they told him about how the finals went and how they fought Yami Marik and with Yugi and his friends joining them and their next world was Agrabah.

"Yeah at first i was going to go to Agrabah myself to see you Aladdin when we had to go to the Arbiter's Grounds." said Sora. The X-blade told him to not reveal that it can talk and will reveal it when it was ready. " **We learned of the Mirror of Twilight and decided to go secure it in case someone was after it"** Luna said.

"Yeah, at the same time you guys were doing that, We were looking for my Dad who happened to be the King of Thieves who also is a keyblade master and Treasure hunter. He crashed my wedding with the forty thieves to get the Oracle," said Aladdin.

"Wow Al, that must have been a shock to you." said Sora looking at him. "Yeah and Jasmine and i were about to get married again when we came back with my dad when Aced showed up. We tried to fight him but he was too strong and in the end he kidnapped Jasmine." said Aladdin.

Sora thought/ _so that's how Jasmine ended up in the Arbiter's grounds because of Aced._ / Sora was told about the foretellers by Vanitas since he knew about them and Sora didn't.

"Cassiem told us that he was after the Key of Twilight so we set out to the Arbiter's grounds to reach the mirror of Twilight too." said Tristan.

" **At that time, We found Jasmine in a chamber with a giant heartless called The King of Invisibles"** said Glacea as the gummi phone showed the monster to them,

"We defeated the heartless and I found this Device called the Spinner and we set off to get to the Mirror and afterwards find you all" said Sora.

 **"We encountered Aced again in the chamber where he made a heartless with the remains of a monster."** said Luna as it showed Dark Skull Lord and how Sora defeated it with Hyper Hammer. "We made our way to the Mirror Chamber and that's when we discovered that the Mirror was destroyed by Garzen" said Sora.

"I can't believe that this guy is also a foreteller too" said Daphne. Ava was the one to tell them that Garzen was in fact a Foreteller that went rogue and she along with the Dandelions banished him to the Twilight Realm. "Yeah but after i put the first shard into the box i found. We heard you guys were coming and we were waiting for you guys when the Demon Tide attacked. I pushed Jasmine away but unfortunately got taken instead." said Sora.

"Oh that reminds me" said Kairi as she revealed his dagger to him. "You dropped this"

"My dagger," said Sora taking the dagger from her. he had been looking for it but he was glad someone found it. He smiled at her. 'Thanks Kai"

She smiled at him as they finished telling how they had found the Hand of midas and defeated Sa'luk. Jasmine was sent to the castle and Aladdin joined them on their quest. Vanitas had told them about how they meet and fought the Demon Tide and finding the mirror shard in Berk along with Meeting Virgo and them.

"So what is the plan?" asked Amber now that they had caught up on everything.

"We restore the mirror of twilight and we take the fight to Garzen and his Syndicate" said Sora.

"Do we even know where he's set up shop at?" asked Lea.

"Yes, he's built himself a castle in the Twilight Realm." said Vanitas.

"Thankfully with Tori here, we can now track the Shards much quicker." said Oswald.

"That's right, Tori's a Princess of Twilight. Which means she can use her powers to locate the shards." said Roxas.

Tori said with sadness. "Sorry everyone but my Keyblade and my powers were taken from me by Garzen himself when we were captured."

The group sighed as Namine asked. "Wait you know about your status as the Princess of Twilight?" all heads turned to her.

"Yes, when i was a little girl, I was originally from the Twilight realm itself. But my family lived under Garzen's rule and when i turned fifteen, I was being attacked by Heartless and before i knew it. The Kingdom Key T appeared in my hands and i knew that i was a keyblade wielder. My parents told me about a prophecy that i would become the protector of the Twilight Realm but Garzen found out and he sent his strongest warriors after me. With a heavy heart i had to leave my home and i was found by Oswald who offered me a home in his kingdom." Tori said as she held Vanitas's hand.

"When Garzen captured us when we were out one day with Torn. he used his dark magic to take away Tori's powers as well as her ability to wield her keyblade. I tried to stop him but i was defeated by Zoran, Garzens second in command." Vanitas said.

"And we were his test subjects until Alukia busted us out and we were on the run until we ran into Sora and joined him" said Tori as she held Torn close to her chest.

"Nero and Sere were also part of the Syndicate until they learned of their true intentions and left." said Mickey.

Sora looked at them and he asked them. " i know that Garzen wants revenge on the worlds for his imprisonment but tell me, what other plans did he have?"

Nero looked at the others afraid of telling him but Sere grabbed his hand and she nodded. Nero sighed before he said. "Garzen wants to kill Skye and Kari."

"What?" said A shocked Sora with wide eyes as he instantly embraced his children. "It's true" said Riku with his head down as did the others.

"But what did they ever do to him. They're just children." said Sora holding them close to his chest. his parental instincts kicking in as Skye and Kari looked at thier father.

"It's because they are your children Sora, Skye will one day take your place to guard Kingdom Hearts." said Sere with sadness.

'So it's all my fault" said Sora with sadness that his own children are targets. "No Sora, this guy is a coward targeting children who can't even fight back." said Cloud. Skye and Kari were silent as they were slowly shaking knowing that they were bringing trouble to everyone.

"The syndicate still thinks your dead and see Skye and Kari as a threat" said Leon noticing that Skye and Kari were hiding their heads from everyone. They were shaking as they were about to start crying.

"I want them to know i'm alive, That way they will have to face me before they can even lay a finger on my children" Said Sora with determination to protect his children. His hands forming into fists.

"And Me" said Kairi, nobody was going to hurt her babies.

"Don't worry Sora, Kairi, we have your backs" said Yuffie.

"Yeah" exclaimed the gang. Sora then heard whimpering and he looked down to see Skye and Kari were starting to cry as their heads were buried in his chest. Their tears were soaking his shirt.

"Skye? Kari?" what's wrong?" Sora asked in a calm and soothing voice as he sat them on the table and Kairi stood up with worry. Both of them bent down on their knees to look at their children. "W-W-We don't want anyone to get hurt because of us" cried Skye looking at his parents with tears in his eyes..

"We don't want anything bad to happen like how grandma was hurt because of the bad man" Kari cried too. their words made everyone look at them with sad looks. Had they been thinking about this ever since Nero told them about Garzen's plan to kill them. And they felt guilty when John attacked Kira because he was after them. Sora quickly said as he engulfed them in a hug. "Shhh, it's okay Skye, Kari, Nobody is going to hurt anyone." He pulled away so Kairi can also talk to them.

They looked at him as Kari stuttered "B-But"

"Your father is right Kari, We won't let anything happen to you,your brother, or anyone else in the group. We love you" Kairi said wiping away Kari's tears. She hiccuped as another tear formed.

"That's right, we both love you very much" said Sora as he wiped away Skye's tears. "Don;t you two worry about anything about the mean people. your mommy and i will take care of it for you" he said to his children.

Skye and Kari felt a little better as they raised their arms to their parents. Sora picked up Kari and Kairi with Skye as they held their children rocking them back and forward as they took a seat back in their chairs.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Skye, Kari, we will all stick together no matter right. " said Goofy,

"Goofy's right" said Donald as the rest of the gang nodded. "And if they even dared to hurt you and the other children. They will have to go through me" said Riku.

"And the rest of us too, Got it memorized" said Lea. The guardians nodded agreeing with him.

" **Don't forget us dragons"** said Toothless as the dragons roared agreeing with him. Skye and Kari nodded as they calmed down fully and stayed in their arms, "But one thing i am confused about." said Lauriam now talking now that they were calmed down.

"Like what Lauriam?" asked Skuld as the former nobody of Marluxia looked at Sora. 'how was it that you were able to find the mirror shard in Berk although Tori's powers were stripped from her." asked Lauriam.

"Yeah, how did you guys find the shard?" asked Isa.

" _Thats because i was there to help them"_ spoke the X-blade as the group minus those from Sora's group were jumpy on hearing the voice although they didn't know it was the X-blade. "Who said that!" shouted Leon as he, Cloud, Aeleus and Dilan reached for their weapons.

Xia then had a cute sneeze as everyone including the X-blade spoke. "Gesundheit"

"Thank you" said Xia like her parents taught her but everyone remained quiet on hearing the mysterious voice. " _Your Welcome"_ said the X-blade.

'Alright, who's speaking" said Terra now getting a bit impatience on the voice.

"It's not me sir" said the servant now taking sora's empty tray away.

"Mommy im scared." said Terran holding onto Aqua. The other children were all holding their parents. Skye and Kari grasp their parents arms scared of the mysterious voice.

" _Oh, im sorry, i didn't mean to scare the little ones including the Master's heirs."_ said The X-blade as it began to glow and with a quick flash. It reappeared in Sora's free hand as it glowed. Everyone that didn't know that the X-blade can talk exclaimed. "THE X-BLADE CAN TALK!"

" _Yep i sure can, Sorry that i made the little ones scared"_ said the X-blade. The children of the group laughed at the X-blade seeing it wasn't a threat.

"I don't believe it," said Ava stunned to even say a word.

"Well i wasn't;'t expecting this at all?" said Yen sid. Donald and Goofy had their jaws dropped as was the others were too stunned to even talk just like Ava.

"How is this possible?" asked Merlin sitting back down in his chair.

" _Well since i was originally from the original world before the Great Keyblade War, I always had the ability to talk"_ the X-blade said to them.

"Then how come you didn't say anything when Master Xehanort had you in his grasp." asked Ven

 _'Because Sora didn't know his full connection to me or to Kingdom Hearts. And i was slowly being corrupted by Xehanort but thankfully once i was with my true master i was able to remain complete."_ said The X-blade.

"X-blade, how is it that you were able to track the shards?" asked Brain.

' _Well, since we were both from the original world, i just focus on their power source since we are both made of light and darkness and i am detecting a shard here in Radiant Garden_ " said the X-blade.

"A Shard? Where is it?" asked Ephemer.

" _That i do not know, it's hidden really well"_ said the X-blade.

"I might have an idea where the Shard might be" said Virgo now talking.

"Where Master?" asked Nathan.

"The Temple of Light" said Virgo.

"Are you certain Father?' asked Ansem.

"Yes,i went to the very spot where i sealed it up when i felt something was wrong with the Temple. I waited until the X-blade confirmed it for me. I believe that the Temple has become the home of a Monster that was created by the Mirror Shard." said Virgo.

"Then lets go retrieve it" said Nero standing up when Virgo stopped him. "No my boy, i have a better idea," he said as Nero returned to his seat.

"What do you mean Master?" asked Bron.

"Because this would be a perfect time for a Mark of Mastery exam." said Virgo making all eyes turn to the man.

'Wait but who is taking the Mark Master Virgo?" asked Terra.

"Sora, Kairi, Bron and Amber of course" said Virgo. The four named by him look at him with wide eyes.

"Master are you sure?" asked Amber a bit shocked.

"Yes, You and Bron are ready to show me the Mark of Mastery Amber" said Virgo with a smile.

"You guys can do it, your gonna become Keyblade Masters" said Nathan cheering for his friends. "But Nathan mate" began Bron until Nathan said. "Dont worry about me, I still have a lot to learn, you guys can do it."

Bron and Amber smiled at their friend as the had a group hug. "And Sora my boy, Yen Sid told me about the first time you took the Mark of Mastery and that you failed because of Xehanort and becoming exposed to the darkness. We agreed that this would be a perfect chance for you to retake the Mark. And Kairi has been ready for years but she had Skye and Kari to care for."said Virgo.

"I don;t know if i'm ready for the Mark of Mastery" Kairi said as she looked at her hands until sora took her hands into his. 'Come on Kai, let's take the test together and join Riku in being Keyblade Masters." Sora said with his smile.

Kairi smiled at him as she said. "Alright, i'll take the test too"

"Excellent, we will hold the mark of mastery in three days. That will be plenty of time for Sora to recover his strength and to spend some time with his family. To help me set up for the Mark of Mastery, i will require some assistance from Riku. Aqua, Terra, Ven, Vanitas and Mickey."

The masters in the group nodded to him as Yen Sid made his leave back to the tower as they had been talking for most of the afternoon and it was getting late out as the sun set..They all decided to stay in the council room and chatted while the children played. Then the group ate a fine meal made by the castle's staff. Kairi went up to the room that was set up for her and Sora by the castle staff. Kairi had asked Kira if the twins could sleep with her tonight which she didn't mind at all knowing that Kairi wanted some private time alone with Sora. Kairi told Sora she had to do something leaving just him with his mother and the kids. "Skye, Kari come it's time for bed, your sleeping with me tonight." said Kira as most of the gang had headed to their bedrooms for the night.

"Daddy can you come tuck us in pretty please?" Kari asked Sora as he looked at his daughter. The X-blade was on his back.

'Sure Princess," said Sora as Kari beamed liking being called Princess by her daddy. Sora held their hands as he followed his mom to her room where two queen size bed were. Sora then gave the twins their bathes and once they were clean. Sora was drying off Skye while Kira was brushing Kari's brown hair. She was in her favorite pajamas as Sora dressed Skye in his pajamas. Sora then tucked them in the second bed as his mother was reading a book as she had her lamp on. Luna and Glacea were already asleep on the rock slab that was already in the room. Skye held out a book to him and Sora asked. "Oh you want me to read you two a bedtime story?"

"Yes please" they said to him as they laid down holding their stuffed Moogles they got from Tifa and Aerith. Sora read them the book as they got comfortable and once he finished did he noticed that they were almost asleep. Sora reached for the other lamp but Skye said with a bit of a panic "Wait, don;t turn off the light Daddy!"

"Are you afraid of the dark Skye?" asked Sora as Skye nodded yes with his head down. Sora smiled before he chuckled. "I was also afraid of the dark when i was little too Skye so there's nothing to be ashamed off"

Skye looked back at him as he asked "You were scared of it being dark too Daddy?"

"He sure was" Kira said still reading her book with her reading glasses on. Sora dimmed it just so it wasn't too bright or to dark. "There is that better?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy" said Skye and Kari as he then kissed their foreheads but Skye and Kari hugged him which he did the same holding them. "We love you Daddy" They said to his ear as they broke apart. Sora's smile at them with tears after hearing those words.. "And i love you, Skye, Kari, my beautiful children" he said as he waited for them to fall asleep watching them. Kira smiled as did Kairi who was hidden from view. she watched Sora take care of their children and her heart smiled when she saw how muched Sora loved them. She walked away back to her and Sora's room. Once they were asleep did Sora said goodnight to his mother and closed the door. He made his way to the room he and Kairi was sharing which was two doors down from Kira's. He noticed his gear was already there. _/i wonder where Kairi is?/_ thought Sora as he then decided to get all cleaned up after setting the X-blade on a chair in the back of the room. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting cleaned did Sora in only just his boxers laid down on the Queen size bed waiting on Kairi. He then accidentally fell asleep waiting on her to come to bed. As he slept he then had a very pleasuring dream about him and Kairi.

 **Lemon Start, Skip you want to, you have been warned.**

Kairi was bobbing down on him at somewhat of a quick pace, moaning and sucking as she blew him like there was no tomorrow. He threaded his hands through her dark red hair and grunted as she took him deep in her throat, her lips around the base of his cock, her throat convulsing around his head and shaft. Sora held her hair out of the way so he had a perfect view of her lowering her mouth on him. She was lightly teasing his balls with the nails on her left hand, and her violet eyes remained locked on his as she took him down her throat again and again.

Then his balls tightened and he grunted as his orgasm hit him as he cried out her name. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot from his cock and into her waiting mouth. She moaned as she swallowed it all. Sora then realized that this wasn't a dream but for real for normally his dreams like this end with him cumming. "K-Kairi?" he asked as she smiled at him seductively.

"Sora you lazy bum.I knew i find you asleep up here" She said. She came into their room and saw him asleep and she decided to wake him up after casting a few spells so they wouldn't wake anyone up. "Besides, we have time to ourselves since Skye and Kari are sleeping with your mom tonight." she said with lust, lightly scraping a nail up the length of his now-hardening cock. She leaned up on her knees and took off her pink robe to reveal her outfit which was a lacy white bra and panties. Sora saw how much she had changed since the last time they made love. Her breasts have gotten a bit bigger and her hips and thighs were more plump. But her pale skin,beautiful face, violet eyes and her red hair made her look like a goddess. She crawled over him and kissed him on the lips which he eagerly returned. Kairi moaned into his mouth as he rolled over and she was where he was.

Their tongues danced with each other as they tasted each other. Sora's hands coming up to palm her breasts as her hands found their way into his spiky hair. Sora started kissing his way down her neck, finding a spot that made her moan. "Sora" she moaned as he continued to kiss his way down to her breasts that were still covered by her bra. . "Kai? He asked looking at her for permission. Kairi smiled seeing that he was still the sweet guy and asked for permission. She nodded as Sora undid the bra to free her 32D breasts. Her rosy red nipples were hard nubs and Sora took her left nipple into his mouth. bringing a hand down to palm her right breast as his mouth focused on the left. He focused on her nipple, making it a hard nub with his mouth alone, sucking it into his mouth and lightly teething it as he laved it with his tongue.

Kairi can already feel an orgasm starting to build as her panties were wet from her arousal. Four years of pent up sexual feelings and desires were starting to be released. Sora would switch between her breasts treating them both like the other. He dragged his tongue over her nipple sending pleasure through her veins, Sora kissed his way down to her stomach, which quivered slightly under the feeling of his lips, he licked her belly button as he reached her covered crotch. Sora grabbed the waistband to her panties as she lifted up her hips as Sora took them off as she was now fully naked as sora eyed her pussy. Sora saw that she had shaved her red pubic hair on her mound into the shape of his crown pendant as he shot her a look. She blushed as she said as she closed her legs. "I wanted to surprise you"

Sora made her look at him as he said. "Your beautiful Kairi and i like it"

She smiled as she parted her legs as Sora moved his head closer to her pussy and he first kissed her thighs making her shudder. He worked his way to her pussy and gave her lower lips a small kiss making her shudder in ecstasy. Sora gave her a lick up to her clit. She cried out as he dragged his tongue on her pussy. She hadn't felt this in a long time. It's like their first time all over again. Sora took that as a sign to treat her clit like her nipples only without his teeth. "Oh Light Sora, please don't stop" she moaned as Sora boldly probe her pussy with his index finger. She moaned a bit louder, feeling all kind of pleasure from this wonderful sensation that she has missed so much, this made him added a second finger into her pussy and thrust his fingers into her slowly. She moaned and gasped and panted from this pleasure she desired for so long.

"Kairi, you're so wet" Sora said as he kept thrusting his fingers into her, feeling the wet sensation that was flooding out from her. "Faster!" She said and with that in mind he thrust his fingers faster and faster, licking her until her pre-cum was spilling out and soaking the sheets. She was so close to her orgasm from his fingers and tongue and that when she felt it, her orgasm. She yelled in ecstasy and her vagina clamped down onto Sora's fingers and tongue, tasting her sweet juices, he pulled his fingers out from her and started to lick his own fingers from her orgasm, taking it all in from her flavor. Kairi panted, recovering from her first orgasm in a long time.

Sora climbed back up to her as he kissed her again. Kairi tasted herself from his lips as he started to rub his cock between her folds. "Sora, please make love to me" she said to him as Sora nodded. He placed his tip against her entrance. Kairi nodded, giving him the all clear. He slowly pushed in at first, but then thrust in all the way in as both moaned as they had become one once breath hitched and her back arched as Kairi digged her nails into his shoulder blades when he was bumped into her cervix. Sora kissed Kairi again as he began to move slowly. Sora had to break the kiss for lack of air as he began pumping into her. the sound of their hips meeting echoing in the otherwise silent room. She moaned and gasped as Sora filled her repeatedly. He spread her legs out a bit further to insert his member deeper and intertwined his fingers with hers. His hips strikes faster at her womb and she was loving every second of it. Kairi couldn;t stop moaning his name over and over again. His member was pounding inside her weeping womb and it made her breasts bounced with each force he makes.

He can feel his climax was coming, "Kairi, I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too Sora, Please let me have your seed." She said to him. Sora grit his teeth and slammed into her one more time, making her cry out as her own orgasm simultaneously crashed through her, sending agonizing pleasure straight to her core, rendering her speechless and immobile as she squeezed Sora's cock like a vise. Sora grunted and jerkily thrusted into Kairi, his hips against hers as his hot, thick cum rocketed through his shaft and pumped straight into her womb, filling her with his seed as she thrust her hips up to meet him, her legs shaking.

She collapsed in a heap when her orgasm subsided but she wasn't done yet. She missed making love to the only man to ever win her heart. So, lust burning in her eyes, she pushed herself up onto her knees and pressed her lips to Sora's, moaning into his mouth as his hands found her hips, sending heat pooling in her stomach. She toppled them over so she was on top as her hands traced his well developed muscles from his battles with heartless. His shaft brushing her inner thigh and his hands were pressed against her back. Summoning her keyblade and waving the weapon. the scarves she had tied to their bed before waking Sora up came to life and wrap around his ankles and wrists before she dismissed it. Sora fought for a second, then, realizing what was going on, broke the kiss to say, "I didn't know you were this naughty, Kairi"

She grinned at him, tracing her finger down his chest to his stomach, where she lightly scraped her nails over his abdomen, sending fiery-hot tendrils of pleasure racing through his veins. She brought her mouth mere inches from Sora's, making him think she was going to kiss him, but she instead whispered, "Everyone has their fantasies Sora. Mine just involve tying you up and being in complete control."

"And what are you going to do with all this control Kai?" he asked, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him soft and slow, Kairi with her small hand grasped his thick shaft as she adjusted the tip to her entrance., his spongy crown brushing against the opening to her cervix. She then slowly sank down his length, pleasure racing through her body as he stretched her out deliciously . not stopping until all of her weight was resting on him. She planted her hands on his abs for stability as she began riding him,grinding on him as she gasped and whimpered every time Sora's cock brushed the right spot in her.

She raised herself up and impaled herself on him again, then started bouncing on him, her breasts mimicking the motion hypnotizing Sora. Sora began meeting her halfway, the sound of their slapping skin filling the room along with their pants, grunts, and moans. Kairi watched Sora watching her breasts as she lowered herself until her tits were in his face. Sora latched onto her nipples sucking them as he continued to thrust into Kairi as she leaned back. She dug her nails into his abdomen as she staved off her orgasm for as long as she could, impaling herself on him again and again, the pleasure building with every movement. She could tell that Sora was close , too, his eyes now glued on her crotch, watching his glistening cock disappear into her body again and again. He was doing his best to slam up into her despite being bound by his limbs, "Kai, im getting close" he grunted as he was trying his best to starve off his orgasm too.

"Me too Sora," she let out between her own moans. She impaled herself on him once more as her orgasm hit her with full force. Sora slammed up into her simultaneously and began shooting hot streams of cum into her womb, the heat searing her insides. She drew blood as she scraped her nails down on Sora's stomach, pleasure jolting through her, making her body seize up, her nerves screaming from the overload of pleasure. She convulsed on top of Sora as the pleasure took control of her muscles, her entire body shaking as her inner walls spasmed around Sora's cock, milking more cum from him as she drenched his erection with her own hot, clear juices.

She grunted as she toppled forward onto him, her face buried in his neck, moaning into it as pleasure shot through her body in little spurts, which mostly happened to coincide with the hot cum pumping into her body at infrequent intervals as Sora's orgasm died down. Kairi rolled off him as she undid the scarfs with her keyblade before dismissing it. Sora grabbed their comforter as their passion from their love making died down as they cuddled in each others arms.

 **End Lemon, Resume here if you skipped**

"That was Amazing, Your amazing Kairi" Sora said looking at her as she was using his chest as a pillow. "So are you Sora" she said with a smile. they laid there in each others arms. it was silent for a while as Sora looked at the ceiling with alot on his mind. Today he had reunited with his friends and his love and he learned that he was a father to two beautiful children. He brushed her red hair as she looked at him and she noticed that he was in deep thought. "Sora?, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things." He answered her as she leaned on her elbow to look him in the eye. "About what?" She asked.

"like how much i missed. i missed being apart of Skye and Kari's life for the first four years of their life and everyone has their own families." said Sora. Kairi reached over for her gummi phone on the table near their bed. She then showed Sora all the photos she had of her, Skye and Kari. to their baby pictures to their current age showing the recent one of Kari and Skye holding Luna and Glacea. "Tomorrow, just me, you and our children, we are spending the entire day together." said Sora taking Virgo's advice to take the next few days to enjoy time with his family and friends.

"Don't forget our dragons too." Kairi said.

"Yeah and them too." said Sora as Kairi leaned in to give him a kiss goodnight. once they parted did they lay down in each others arms. "Goodnight my love." she said.

"Good night my Queen" He said back to her as they joined each other in the realm of sleep. their hands were intertwined over her stomach unaware that new life was created.

 **end of chapter.**

 **"alright, my first ever attempt on writing a lemon. don't know if i will do anymore in this story or not. The next chapter will the Guardians chilling in Radiant Garden and sora and Kairi spendind the day with Skye and Kari.**


	30. Radiant Garden Part 4

The morning sun rose over Radiant Garden as the sunlight poured onto the castle. Nero woke up in his bedroom and was dressed for the day. He exited his room with Patch and also exited his room was Nathan and Deathgrip. "Morning Nero, Patch" said Nathan greeting him.

'Morning Nathan and Deathgrip." said Nero as the two boys walked together as they passed by Sora and Kairi's room. They can hear snoring coming from the other side. Quietly they walked on by the door and they soon met up with Kira, Luna, Glacea. Skye and Kari who came out of their room. "Morning miss Kira. Skye and Kari" said Nathan.

"Morning" chirped the twins holding Kira's hands. .

"How did you guys sleep?" asked Nero.

"Just fine," said Kira as they all headed for the council room. When they arrived to the council room. They spotted mickey was already up enjoying a cup of Tea with Donald, Goofy, Virgo, Ansem and Merlin. "Good morning everyone" said Kira as she joined them at the table after helping Skye and Kari into their own chairs. Ansem asked the servants to begin making breakfast.

Soon the rest of the group came into the council room all ready for the day. "So where's Sora and Kairi?" asked Roxas noticing they were not in the room..

Riku leaned in to whisper into his ear before Roxas muttered "Oh, I knew that" Xion laughed as did Lea and Namine. Vanitas grumbled as he handed the redhead 50 munny. "Thank you" he said with a smirk.

"Should we go wake them up?" asked Namine.

"No, Let them be," said Mickey.

"Well what is everyone's plan for today?" asked Xion.

"Well i'm off to do some training" said Bron.

"Mind if we join you big guy?" asked Steve as his brothers, Astrid and Hercules also looked ready for some training.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Bron said with a smile.

"I'll be over at the Radiant Garden Dragon Academy if anyone needs me" said Fishlegs.

"We'll be heading to Daybreak Town to check on our warriors' said Lauriam.

"The same here. We would like to see our old home since we haven't been there for so long" said Vanitas. Ven agreed with his brother as they planned to take Vern to see his parents grave. "Terra and I are also going to check our Daybreak Town as well." said Aqua as she fed Briana some baby food.

"Don't worry Aqua, we'll watch Terran and Briana for you." said Daphne. Aqua nodded to her as Kira's gummi phone went off. She answered it to reveal Kairi's face. "Morning Kira, are the kids awake?" she asked.

"Yes, were in the council room waiting on breakfast." she said.

"We'll be down in a few minutes. But first i have to wake up Sora." said Kairi as Sora's snoring can be heard from the background. She laughed before she hung up as the guardians laughed too. "Some things never change" Muttered Riku with a smile.

"What do you mean Uncle Riku?" asked Kari curious.

"Well when we were kids, your Dad would on the first chance go take a nap on the beach" Riku said making kira and Kari chuckled. 'Daddy likes to nap on the beach too?" asked Skye with a giggle.

"He sure does" Kira said with a smile as she ruffled Skye's spiky hair making him laugh..

'Now fellas, anything that happens related to the guardians. Let me know and do not disturb Sora. He is still recovering and he has earned some time off. " said Mickey.

"Right." said the group as the servants brought in breakfast for them and they helped themselves.

/ **with Sora and Kairi/**

Sora awoke the next morning to a strange –but pleasant- sensation. First, there was a comfortable weight pressing down on his chest. Second, something light and soft was against his lips.

It moved to his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, both of his eyelids, and then back to his lips again, where they lingered.

Finally emerging from the twilight in between sleep and consciousness, Sora realized that the nice weight on his chest was Kairi. And the wonderful feeling moving across his face was her lips.

The next time she arrived at his lips, he began to kiss her back. It lasted for several minutes until they ran out of air. Sora finally opened his eyes.

Kairi was holding herself up above him and grinning coyly at him. Her eyes had a twinkle in them.

"You know, I could get used to waking up like that." Sora muttered with a grin.

She giggled and gave him another brief kiss. "I could make that happen. Come on, we have to get ready and get Skye and Kari" she said as she headed for their bathroom. Sora followed her as they shared the shower together getting all cleaned up from last night. Once they were both cleaned and dressed for the day., Kairi was wearing a Pink Blouse with long sleeves, Blue jeans and her black boots. Sora had a white shirt with his black and red jacket. Blue jeans and his shoes. He was bringing his ocarina as he was about to reach for the X-blade when Kairi had it in her hands. A small glow came from the weapon but the two didn't notice it as she handed it to Sora. Sora placed it on his back as they exited their room holding hands. The two arrived to the council room and saw only half of the team was in the room. "Hi mommy, hi Daddy" chirped Skye and Kari waving to them from their spots next to Kira.

"Morning Skye, Kari, did you two have a good night's sleep with grandma?" asked Kairi as she took a seat beside them.

"Yep" they chirped.

"They slept peacefully." said Kira with a chuckle. Their dragons were all finishing their fish. Sora walked over to Riku who was engage in a conversation with the King. 'Morning Sora" said Mickey with a smile.

"where's everyone else at?" asked Sora after he said good morning to them. He had an apple in his hand as he took a bite.

"Well. Bron took some of our friends to go training. Amber went to the range. Ven and Vanitas are going to Daybreak Town with the Dandelions to see their sisters grave. Hiccup and his friends are tending to a dragon problem and Yugi and his friends are exploring Radiant Garden." said Mickey as Kaiba was working on his laptop doing things for his company.

"So what's your plan for today Sora?' asked Riku.

'Well spending time with my family." said Sora looking at them. He knew one thing he had to do today as Riku noticed. 'Whats up Sora?" He asked.

Sora making sure that Kairi wasn't listening as he silently casted a small spell so he could tell them what he wanted to do.

"You gonna propose to Kairi!" exclaimed Donald.

"Yeah, she's the one for me and plus we kinda did start a family and i need to take the responsibility and make it official" said Sora.

"That is very wise Sora," said Goofy with a smile happy for him that he was proposing to Kairi. "Yeah but i don't have a ring for her." said Sora.

"There's a jewelry store in the marketplace that i went to buy Namine's ring when i propose to her." said Riku as he told sora the name of the store. "Great!" he said before he looked at Ansem the Wise and Virgo. "Master Ansem, Master Virgo.. He began until they both held their hands up to silence him. "Sora, you don't need to ask for our blessing, you have proven that you are the man to care for Kairi since you have been doing it since you met." Ansem said speaking both for him and Virgo. Sora smiled at them as he canceled the spell as he headed towards the table and he took a seat next to Skye and made his own plate. Once they finished eating breakfast were they ready. "Mom are you coming with us?" Sora asked his mother. Skye and Kari were holding their mother's hands.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" asked Kira.

'Come with us Kira, Your family too" Kairi said with a smile. Kira smiled as she originally planned to read but decided to come with them. "We'll see you guys later." said Lea as the Tanakas left the council room. They stepped outside the front door to the castle and standing at their posts was Aeleus and Dilan. They nodded to them as they walked on down the stairs. Their dragons right behind them. "So where to first?" asked Kairi as she held Sora's hand as they walked down the steps from the castle as they entered the main square.

"We can go to the marketplace. I kinda need to get a few things." said Sora. he heard laughter as he spotted a civilian giving his own child a piggyback ride. A smile was on the child's face as they ran past them. Skye remembered that Ryoku always got one from Riku. Sora noticed his son's look before he smiled. He dismissed the X-blade as he bent on his knees in front of Skye. "Skye, do you want a piggyback ride?" He asked looking at him. Skye smiled and he said. 'You Bet!"

With a little help from Kira. he was on his daddy's back with his hands around his neck. His legs sticking out from underneath sora's arms. "Hang on tight" He said as he started to run around the square. Skye laughed with joy as Sora ran around the square with his son. Sora's heart smiled hearing his son's laughter. Kairi and Kira smiled seeing skye so happy. Sora ran back to them as Kairi intertwined her hand with his as Kari held her other hand as they headed for the Marketplace. It was lively as many shops were opened as Sora sat down Skye and he grabbed his hand. Sora saw the Jewelry store Riku mentioned but he needed Kairi to be distracted so he can go buy her a ring. "Kira look at this cute outfit" Kairi said as she went over to a nearby store with clothes for kids. The two women looked while Skye and Kari began playing with some wild Terrible Terrors.

"Luna, Glacea, stay with them. I got something to do" said Sora. The dragons nodded as Sora headed over to the Jewelry Store which was next to the clothe store. he entered the store. Working was a blonde woman with green eyes. "Hello, how can i help you." She asked.

"Yes, i would like to purchase a engagement ring." said Sora politely. The woman whose name was Mira lead Sora to a wide variety of Rings. Sora looked at each ring until he found the perfect one. It was a platinum made ring with a Star much like the paopu fruit and in the middle was a sapphire gem and on each end of the star was a diamond. "Kairi will love this one, I'll take that one" he said pointing to the ring he chose. "A very good choice sir, she must be one lucky woman" said Mira as she took the ring and placed it in a black ring box. Sora was about to pay when he spotted two necklaces much like his only one was gold and the other was silver. They were about the size for children. Thinking that the would be perfect for Skye and Kari he asked "I'll take those necklaces too"

Mira took the two necklaces as well and she rang up his order. "Your total today sir will be 2,500 munny sir" She said.

Sora pulled out his munny bag and he paid her for the Ring and Necklaces. He returned just as Kairi and Kira were done with the store with Skye and Kari. Bags were in their hands as they had bought some outfits for Skye and Kari. "Where were you Son?" asked Kira when she noticed he wasn't with them.

"Oh i went ahead and did what i wanted to do here." Sora told his mother as she raised an eyebrow but nodded. Luna and Glacea eyed their human a bit curious as to what their human was up to. "Shall we?" asked Sora as he bent down and this time he gave Kari a piggyback ride. The Tanaka's and their dragons walked on enjoying the sights of the city. Soon they came to the gummi hanger as they watched Cid and some of his men work on the Goliath. "That has got to be the biggest gummi ship i ever seen" Sora said as Kari held on to his neck.

"Yeah, Chip and Dale are really proud of it. The biggest ship ever constructed." said Kairi as she noticed that the Invincible was gone. "I wonder where Aqua, Terra and Ven went?" she asked.

"They went to Daybreak Town with the Dandelions. Ven and Vanitas wanted to see their old home since they got their memories back." Sora answered her.

"I hope they'll be alright" said Kairi before they left the Gummi Hanger and they continued to explore the city. They came upon the Range where they saw Amber was unloading clips from her arrowguns into targets. "Hey Amber!" Sora said getting the orange haired girl's attention as he put Kari down. She looked to them as she said "Hey guys"

She walked to them after putting away her arrowguns. "Doing some training?" asked Kairi with a smile.

"Sure am, i am preparing myself for the Mark of Mastery." said Amber as she bent down on her knees and she ruffled the twins hair earning a giggle from them . "We'll let you get back to your target shooting." said Sora as they bid her farewell as she returned to the range. They came to the fountain court which had a few civilian admiring the fountains. Kairi, Skye and Kari approached the edge of the pool careful to not go in. Sora stood beside them as he watched Kari and Skye toss a coin into the water each. Kairi noticed that sora was just watching them. She was about to ask him when she saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he ran past her as she kept her eyes on him. Luna, Glacea and Skyshadow were confused to what Sora was doing. Her eyes widen as he ran right past them as he jumped over them. "Cannonball!" he said as he dived into the pool that was about four ft deep. The splash got the attention of some civilians and a couple of guards. Kairi looked over the edge as some bubbles formed underneath her. Sora came out and he grabbed her shoulders. "Gotcha" he said with a smirk as he dragged her into the water as well. They resurfaced as Kairi with her hair all wet glared at him as he grinned. she said. "Sora!"

She splashed him as he brought her to him as they shared a kiss. Sora swam over to Skye and Kari as he offered his hand to them. he said. "Come on in, The water's great."

Skye and Kari joined them in the water as they stayed close to their parents in the deep water. Glacea soon joined them in the water as Kira, Skyshadow and Luna watched them have fun in the water. " **You going in?** " asked Luna.

" **Nah, not a big fan of water."** said Skyshadow as Glacea had them on her back as she did laps around the pool. She would partially submerge as the four had smiles on their face enjoying themselves. Kira had her Gummi phone taking pictures of them, a little later did they get out of the water and with a quick spell. They were dried off and they resumed exploring the city as they came to the training grounds. "Come on!, is that the best you mates got!" shouted Bron as he blocked The brothers keyblades with his own. He pushed them back just as Astrid came running at Hiccup with her battleaxe. He blocked it with his shield before he swings inferno at her which she blocked with her axe. Bron and Hercules were grappling each other as they punched each other until Hercules tossed him on his back. "Haha!" he laughed as he stood up. 'Good match mate"

'You too Bron" said Hercules as he noticed the Tanakas. 'Hey Sora and Kairi"

The others in the training ring noticed them too. "Hey guys, whats up" said Sora as they approached them.

"Just doing some training." said Astrid as Skye approached Toothless. 'Hi Toothy" He said to the dragon as the black dragon gave him a lick. Kari was hugging meatlug as the gronckle let her on her back as they walked around. "Don't go to far with Kari Meatlug" Fishlegs said to his dragon. Meatlug nodded to him as Sora asked. "So how long have you guys been training?"

"For a while. Were about to return to the castle for lunch before going at it again" said Bron.

"What about the dragon problem?" Kairi asked.

"Actually whatever it was causing the trouble seems to be only striking at night. So far only a couple nets of fish have been stolen." siad Hiccup.

"With three alpha's here and one currently being trained. We hope we can find the one causing the trouble." said Astrid.

Kari and Meatlug were near a small garden not to far from the training ring. "Mommy would like this flower." said Kari as she picked a blue flower when she saw a pair of blue eyes. She gasped as a Tiny Light fury head popped out with a Night fury hatchling with green eyes. "Hi" she said to the two dragons who tilted their heads at her. "Kari" said Skye running over to his sister. "Skye look!" said Kari as her brother came to a stop beside her. "They look like Luna and Toothy" said Skye.

Skye and Kari reached their hands towards the two when an adult female Night Fury landed as she glared at the twins. They got scared and before the female was about to roar at them did Glacea stood in front of them. She roared at the Night Fury. Skye and Kari hid behind her leg as the other dragons soon joined them. The female Night Fury was shocked to see A male night fury and a Light fury with them. Sora and Kairi hurried with the group to see the commotion. "I don't believe it, A female Night fury" exclaimed Fishlegs. They noticed the baby dragons that were hiding in the flower bed. "Looks like she's protecting those babies" said Snotlout.

Skye and Kari ran to their parents as Toothless approached the female. " **We are friends, The human hatchlings mean no harm to your young"** He said to the Night Fury. The female calmed down as she spoke. " **I am just looking after them. They lost their parents to dragon hunters."**

" **Oh, that's terrible"** Luna said looking at the hatchlings. Seeing that there was no danger did the two baby dragons approached Skye and Kari. Skye and Kari began playing with the two as they had formed a bond with the dragons. Kari with the Lightt Fury hatchling and Skye with the Night Fury.

 **"Were you the one taking food from the those storage rooms?** " asked Glacea.

" **Yes, i only took what they needed"** said the Female night Fury, **"I am sorry"**

" **No harm done, were just glad that it was going to a good cause.** " spoke Skyshadow as Astrid approached the female. The night fury felt something from this girl as Astrid raised her hand to the night fury and the night fury lowered her snout onto her hand bonding them together, "looks like i have a night fury now" Astrid said as she looked back at her new dragon before she said. "How about i call you Jade"

Jade liked her name as she gave her new human a lick. Stormfly greeted her new dragon as they all headed back to the castle to have some lunch.

/ **with the Dandelions/**

"Here we are, Daybreak Town" said Lauriam as they disembarked the Invincible and was now in Daybreak Town. the Dandelions along with Ava, Oswald, Aqua and Terra followed suit.

"So this is Daybreak Town?" asked Terra looking around the Town. "actually this town we built after the original Daybreak Town." said Elrena as they made their way to the clock tower.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua as they followed the Dandelions.

'The original Daybreak Town was destroyed during the Keyblade War and it is now the Keyblade Graveyard." Brain said as they arrived to the fountain. Skuld pointed her keyblade to the sky and she fired a fireball. Within seconds did many keyblade warriors appeared as they were summoned as they all gathered.

"Hello everyone, we bring you great news" said Ephemer greeting their warriors.

"At last we have found Master Ava" said Skuld as Ava made her presence known. The Keyblade warriors all clapped their hands and cheered happy to see their beloved leader again. "Thank you all, i am so glad to see you all doing well" Ava said with a smile.

"Were just happy to see you return to us Master Ava" said a Dandelion keyblade wielder.

"Yes but we all face a crisis. The other Foretellers have become corrupted with power and a new Guardian of Kingdom Hearts has been chosen with an heir of his own. Garzen has returned and has declared war on the worlds. We must stand together if we are to survive" said Ava.

One by one did the gathered keyblade warriors raise their keyblades into the air. 'We will follow you to battle Master Ava!" one warrior shouted. Soon the rest of them let out a cry of their own. Their loyalty to Ava was clear to Aqua and Terra. The warriors disbanded as they went back to their daily lives as Ven, Vanitas and vern headed straight for a small hill. The others followed them curious until they arrived to a small graveyard. Ven and Vanitas stopped at the hill where two keyblades were. That's when it dawned to Oswald, Terra and Aqua that it was the graves of Valerie and Henry.

"Hey Val, Henry. We came to see you" Began Ven as Vanitas conjured up some flowers and placed them on the grave.

"We brought Vern to see you" said Vanitas trying his best to not cry trying to be strong for Vern. Vern looked at the grave of his parents before he bravely approach. "Hi Mom, Dad, I miss you very much." he said as he placed his hands on the headstones. No longer able to hold it in. He thrown himself into Ven's arms as he cried. "Why did they have to go uncle Ven"

". It's the Circle of Life, Vern. Not everyone arrives together in the end." Ven said soothing him as he too was crying.

"There watching over us now Vern. in Kingdom Hearts" said Vanitas also joining in on the hug. The three wept for them as it was silent. Their friends were silent as they bowed their heads in respect for Valerie and Henry. Who were the victims of the Keyblade War because of Luxu and Ira.

 **/back at Radiant Garden/**

. Nero was pacing back and forward as Patch looked at him worried. Leaning not to far was Lea who was talking to Adam and some of the other guys. Riku and Mickey went to deal with a small heartless problem in the Bailey. Skye and Kari were still eating their lunch. "Hey what's up with Nero?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"Im not sure lets go ask him what's wrong" said Goofy as the boys approached him. _/How should i do this?/_ he thought until he heard. "Hey Nero is everything alright?" asked Sora as the guys stood looking at him, Kairi noticed Sora was talking to Nero and she hoped it wasn't anything dealing with the Syndicate. Xion and the other girls noticed the guys talking and they wondered if they were talking to Nero about his crush on Sere.

"Oh im just thinking about things." Said Nero.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sere now would it?" asked Bron making said boy blush.

"Still haven't asked her out yet?" asked Hercules crossing his arms.

"Huh?" asked Sora a bit confused.

"Nero has a bit of a crush on Sere and is afraid to ask her out" said Roxas.

"Really" said Sora with a smirk.

"Yeah, but i'm a bit afraid to ask her." said Nero.

"You know Nero, you remind me of how i was." said Sora earning a look from Nero. "You? How?" he asked.

"I too was afraid to ask Kairi out because we been best friends and i was afraid if she didn't have feelings for me. But my fears were put aside when we both confessed our love at the same time." said Sora.

"But i don't want to ruin our friendship" Nero said as Sora placed his hands on his shoulder and made the son of Eraqus look at him. 'Trust in your heart Nero, you won't know unless you go talk to her." Sora said giving Nero some advice.

Nero smiled as he said. "I think i will go, Thanks guys"

He left the council room to go find Sere. "That takes care of that, nice work Sora" said Lea.

"Yeah, he just needed a little motivation" Sora said as he went back to his family. Sora and Kairi then took the twins flying on their dragons for the entire afternoon. Skye and Kari had fun flying. Most of the gang watched them from below with smiles on their face. Nero took Sere out to see the city on a date which she accepted. Mickey and Riku returned with Aqua, Terra, and The Dandelions as they were now watching Sora, Kairi with the twins watching the sunset. They were eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. The children were playing on Glacea who didn't mind at all.

"Why are we standing here?" asked tuffnut.

"I have no idea" said Ruffnut.

"Because Sora is planning to propose to Kairi" said Riku earning a gasp from everyone. "I knew it, i did see him go into the Jewelry store earlier and i kept Kairi distracted." Kira said looking at Sora.

"Yep now we all watch" said Donald as all eyes were on Sora and Kairi. Luna and Skyshadow slept beside their humans. "Isn't this great, Sora?" Kairi asked him as she leaned into his arms.

"Yeah, we finally back together" Sora said before he looked down to Skye and Kari and he kissed their foreheads. 'and we have two beautiful children."

Skye and Kari had finished their ice cream as they sat on Kairi's lap. Sora then reached into his pocket as he found the two necklaces for his children. He stood up as he got on his knees confusing Kairi. "Skye, Kari can you come here for a sec?" Sora asked. Curious did skye and Kari look at him. "What is it daddy?" asked Skye Kairi looked confused wondering what Sora was up to as was the rest of the gang.

"I know i missed so much while i was gone, i missed your birthdays and christmas all together so i got something for you two to make up for it" He said as he pulled out the necklaces and he showed it to them,Skye, Kairi and Kari saw them as the two looked back at him. Sora placed the gold on on Kari and the silver one on Skye's neck. "Daddy it's beautiful" said Kari admiring her new necklace. Skye was showing his mother his and she was glad they liked it. Their first ever gift from their dad.

"I'm glad you like them" said Sora as his children hugged him which he returned. Skye and Kari saw their grandma and they ran towards her to show her their necklaces. Sora and Kairi watched as they showed everyone in the gang. "Sora, you know they only asked for one thing every year for their birthday and Christmas." she said.

"And what would that be?" asked Sora.

"To have you come back and never leave us again" Kairi said as Skye was in Goofy's arms. Kari was hugging Donald as they showed them their necklaces. Sora stood up as he took kairi's hands into his as he said. "I will never leave you alone ever again Kairi, I promise to stand by your side forever. I love you Kairi and our children very much"

Kairi smiled at him before she said. "I love you too, Sora."

Sora smiled at her before he reached for the black box in his pocket. _/Now or never Sora./_

"Kairi, i want you to know that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I knew for the moment we first met that you were the one for me" Sora began as he got on one of his knees holding her hands. Kairi gasped as her heart began beating. "Ever since that day when I sacrificed myself to free your heart then you saved me from the darkness, I can't stand to be without you.. You are the light of my heart. So what I'm trying to say is..."

He pulled out the black box and he opened it to reveal the ring. "Kairi Alina Hart, Will you marry me?" he finished Kairi couldn't believe it. Sora, the man who has saved her many times. Her knight was proposing to her. She smiled as tears left her eyes as she gave him his answer "YES! YES!, I will marry you Sora Alan Tanaka!" she hugged him which he returned. Sora put her ring on and she admired the ring. "Congratulations!" they heard as the entire gang had joined them. "My baby boy is getting married" cried Kira as she hugged them.

"When's the wedding?" asked Sere. she and Nero had just came back from their date when they saw Sora propose to Kairi.

"If it's possible, we would like to be married as soon as possible. The Syndicate and the Lost Masters are not going to wait on us to combat them" said Sora.

Then we shall hold a ceremony in two days. We will push back the Mark of Mastery Exam for the day after your wedding." said Ansem.

"We didn't bring our good clothes." said Tea.

"Not to worry we got it all covered" said Arieth.

"We'll get Hayner, Pence and Ollete, they definatly want to come to the wedding" Xion said.

"As will Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu" Riku said as he was thinking. _/im proud of you Sora, You and Kairi are meant for each other. Your hearts will be one/_

The gang began discussing plans for the wedding that unaware that a man in a black organization coat was watching them. Underneath his hood was one blue eye. "May your heart be your Guiding Key, Sora Alan Tanaka, Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. May you and Kairi have the happiness you deserve "

The man then summoned No Name as he walked away to resume his duty like he has been doing for a long time.

 **End of chapter.**

 **In this fic. The Master of Masters will not be a bad guy although i am pretty sure he is going to be a main villain in Kingdom Hearts 4. He will have a neutral role in this fic. Next chapter will be the final chapter for Radiant Garden.**


	31. Radiant Garden Part 5

The next morning we find our heroes preparing for Sora and Kairi's wedding that was taking place tomorrow. Today the guys would be getting fitted into their tuxedos and the girls were going to get their dresses for the wedding. The guys would be going to Twilight Town to shop at the Tuxedo store owned by Hayner's cousin Hilbert. and the Girls are going to the dress store in Radiant Garden. Skye would be the Ringbearer and Kari would be the flower girl. Sora asked Riku to be his best man whom not surprisingly accepts. Donald, Goofy and Roxas agree to be the groomsman. Kairi asked Aqua to be her matron of honor. She also had Namine, Xion, Olette and Selphie to be her bridesmaids which they accepted. Sora and Kairi asked mickey if he would do the honor of marrying them which he accepted. The guys left that morning to get fitted into their tuxes.

 **/Twilight Town/**

"Hold still son and i'll help you" said Sora as he helped his son into a small white tuxedo that was his size with a red bowtie. He manage to get the cufflinks on him as Sora looked at his son. He straighten out his outfit and his hair a bit. "Thanks Daddy" He said with a smile. Sora smiled back at him. Sora was already in his white tuxedo since he was the groom with a black tie and white undershirt. father and son admires themselves in the mirror. Sora with his phone took a selfie of him and Skye in their Tuxedos. The X-blade was leaned against the wall. _"Looking good Master and little master"_ Chirped the X-blade.

"How do we look?" Sora asked his friends. Riku gave his best friend a thumbs up in his silver tuxedo. . "Looking good Sora" said Aladdin in his attire he was going to wear for his wedding. Hercules was wearing a black tuxedo that had been fitted for him thanks to Genie. Phil had on a black bowtie since he was a Satyr. Shang was wearing a traditional Chinese robe for men. Bron was wearing a Grey tuxedo that was adjusted for him thanks to Genie. Steve, Ty, and Tim were wearing purple tuxedos. Nero however was in Black Tuxedo. Isa was wearing a blue tuxedo. Adam was now in his human form and was wearing a blue tuxedo like Isa. He revealed to his friends he can change his form at will since inheriting his keyblade. Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were wearing traditional viking clothes for weddings thanks to Genie. Tidus and Wakka were wearing black tuxedos.

"Skye, Terran and Ryoku, looking good little dudes" said Lea as he was already in his red Tuxedo. Terra and Terran were in grey tuxedos. Ryoku was wearing a silver tuxedo like his dad "You three are going to get alot of attention from the ladies." said Lea making the three boys blush.

"Lea, no making our boys your wingman." said Terra with his arms crossed.

"What, all im saying is that they are going to be lady magnets" said Lea putting his hands up as Isa chuckled.

"My my gentleman behave" said Brain in his Black Tuxedo. His hat matched his tuxedo.

"Ow... that hurt." Whined Ephemer as he was getting fitted into his Green Tuxedo with white undershirt and green bowtie.

"Relax Ephemer, you're almost done" said Lauriam in his pink tuxedo, white undershirt and pink tie.

"Man i feel like a monkey" said Tristan in his black tuxedo with white undershirt and black tie. as he stretched out the neck a bit..

"Relax Tristan when we look this good" said Joey checking out his green tuxedo with a green bowtie.

"Oh look, the mutt does look good in a Tux, quite surprising" Kaiba said with a smirk in his own Black tuxedo like his own business suit.. "Say that again Kaiba, i dare ya" said Joey as Yugi held him back. Both him and Yami were wearing purple tuxedos with purple ties.

"I can't believe it that you guys are getting married so soon" said Hayner in his Green Tuxedo. They were glad to see Sora was back and were super excited to hear that Sora and Kairi were getting married.

"Well with the Syndicate and the Lost Masters causing trouble. We need to be ready to counter them plus Sora and Kairi wants to do it now while they have a chance" said Vanitas in his own Red tuxedo. Vern and Ven were wearing black tuxedos. Torn outfit was already picked out by Tori. Sora paid Hayners cousin for the tuxedos and they were back in their street clothes. they all headed to the Bistro for lunch. Little Chef was more than glad to help Cater the wedding since Sora helped his business boom. After they made their order the guys were talking.

"So Nero, how did you date with Sere go?" asked Steve as all eyes turned to Nero.

"It went great, me and Sere went everywhere in Radiant Garden and we are officially dating." Nero said with a smile.

"Good for yah mate" said Bron clapping his hand on his back making the boy flinch. "Sorry"

"No...your good" said Nero as he casted a small cure spell to heal his shoulder. "Quite surprised Donald and Goofy didn't come with us" said Brain.

"They went to get fitted by Horace with Mickey and Oswald." said Riku.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" asked Ty.

 **/with the girls./**

"Look at you two. So adorable in your dresses" cooed most of the girls looking at Kari and Xia. Kari was in a white dress with floral designs. Her necklace still on and Xia was in a black dress much like hers. "Wait until your mommy and daddy see your dress Kari" Kira said. She was wearing a nice dress shirt and dress pants and high heels. Kari smiled at her grandma. Astrid and Ruffnut were wearing traditional viking wedding gowns thanks to genie. Mulan was wearing the formal chinese dress she had from attending Aladdin's wedding. Jasmine was wearing a white arabic dress and Belle with a yellow dress. Selphie was wearing a black dress with flowers on them and Lulu was in a silver dress. Meg was wearing a white greek style dress.

"Check out Tori and Amber." said Mai wearing her purple Lulu dress. Amber and tori were also in Lulu dresses although Tori's was black and Ambers was orange. "Looking good girls" said Tea wearing a black off shoulders dress.

"You too girlfriend." said Amber as Daphne, Xion, Aqua and Namine came into the room . Daphne was wearing a sky blue maternity dress since she was pregnant. Xion was in a Black dress, Aqua in a blue dress and Namine in a white dress. Olette was wearing a red dress. "Oh my gods, Xia, look how adorable you are" squealed Xion seeing her daughter in her dress.

"You too Mommy" said Xia as she was picked up by her mother. "Daph, you look gorgeous in that dress even though your pregnant." said Astrid.

"Thanks Astrid" said Daphne rubbing her belly.

'Briana's outfit was already paid for and she will be wearing it tomorrow." said Aqua as Briana was asleep in her carseat alongside Torn. Sere was wearing a midnight blue dress. Serenity was wearing a pink dress. Now they were waiting on Kairi to come out with the dress she asked Genie to make for her.

Genie then appeared as Randy Fenoli as he said. "Darlings you all look so gorgeous and so grown up. May i present to you the Bride."

The girls jaws dropped when they saw Kairi in her dress. It was sleeveless and it reached down to her knees. A golden heart was on the chest area and diamonds all over the dress made the dress sparkle. A veil also covered in small diamonds covered her angelic face. The girls walked over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Light,Kairi. You look gorgeous." Namine squealed. The other girls agreed with her.

"Thanks, where's Kari?" asked Kairi.

"Im right here mommy" said Kari looking at her mother as she tugged on her dress.

"Oh my Cosmos, Kari you're so adorable in your dress" squealed Kairi seeing her daughter in her picked up her daughter. "You look pretty mommy" said Kari.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see Skye and your father in their Tuxedos." said Kairi as the girls went to go change back into their normal clothes.

 **/unkown/**

Virgo was walking alone in radiant gardens cemetery as he came to a stop in front of two headstones. "Oh Molly, Emily, you should see how much our little girl has grown up. She now has her own family." He said as he conjured up flowers for the graves. In his arms was a white case. "The sword of our ancestors will be continue to be passed down like it has been for generations upon generations."

The wind blew and Virgo closed his eyes knowing that they have heard him. He began humming to himself as he returned to the castle just as the boys were climbing up the stairs. "Grandpa Virgo!" chirped Skye as he ran over to greet him.

"Hello Skye my boy, did you get your Tux for your parents wedding?" he asked as Skye took a hold of his free hand. "Yep" he chirped as Sora chuckled at his son's energy. He was just like him when he was young as Kairi told him. They all went inside the castle and left Skye, Terran and Ryoku with Virgo as they took their tuxedos to their rooms. Once they came back did they see the girls had returned. 'Daddy!" chirped Kari as she ran over to Sora. Sora scooped up his daughter as he held her in his arms. He shared a quick kiss with Kairi as she took her and Kari's bag to their room. "Did you have fun with Mommy Kari." Sora asked her.

"Yeah we sure did" Kari said to him as they touch noses. She giggled as they all took a seat at the table as the girls returned and Little Chef made them all food since he tag along with them. "Wow Little Chef, that was the best meal i ever eaten" Mokuba said to Little chef who was glad to hear the praise. Virgo had finished his meal as he approached Kairi with the white case. All eyes turned to the keyblade master as he took a seat beside her. Skye and Kari were playing with their dragons Sunny and Leaf, "what's that?" asked Hayner as he along with his friends tag along with the guys.

"What i hold in this case Kairi is something that belong to your birth mother and your grandmother and her mother before her. A family heirloom that has been passed down generations upon generations" said Virgo as he opened the case. Inside the case was a Rapier sword with a gold guard in the shape of a heart. The blade was slender and silver. "It's name is Destiny's Light." said Virgo as Kairi took the weapon out of the case. She can feel the power within the sword as a scabbard appeared for it. "Thank you Grandpa" she said as she sealthed the sword.

"Your mother was an amazing woman Kairi," said Ansem as he held out a photo to her to see. Sora and kairi saw a woman with fiery red hair like hers and blue eyes and her face was alot like Kairi's. "Mother" Kairi said tracing her finger over the photo. A tear left her eye but Sora dried it up with his thumb. _"Don;t cry mistress, your birth mother is in Kingdom Hearts_ " spoke the X-blade.

Kairi nodded her thanks as the group began to talk about a much lighter subject as the wedding taking place took Kairi, Kari and Skye to meet Pooh and his friends in the 100 acre woods and they loved the place. They promised to return to visit again soon. When they came back from visiting pooh. everyone already headed for bed for the night. That night Sora was wide awake as he laid in bed. Kairi was cuddled next to him as she was using his chest as a pillow. He looked over to Luna, Glacea, Sunny, Leaf and Skyshadow asleep together on the rock slab. Sora smiled as he then carefully moved to not wake up Kairi as she rolled over muttering something in her sleep. He smiled as he kissed her forehead as she smiled in her sleep. Sora walked into the bathroom and he splashed some water on his face as he looked in the mirror. Tomorrow his dream was about to come true. He had always dreamed of marrying Kairi and he was nervous.

Sora heard small feet moving towards the bathroom door. "Daddy?' asked Skye looking at him with his stuffed moogle in his arms. His eyes were a little red and Sora assumed he just woke up. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sora asked him as he looked at his son. He crouched down to Skye's eye level.

"I can't sleep" Skye muttered rubbing his eyes..

Sora chuckled as he made a motion. "Come here"

Skye walked over to him as Sora scooped him up into his arms. "Maybe some fresh air can help"

Sora grabbing a blanket from the closet as he and Skye left the castle. The sky was clear as the stars were shown and the full moon gave off its usual glow. It was chilly outside as Sora sat down on a grassy hill with skye beside him. the blanket around him to keep him warm. "Daddy?" Skye asked looking at him with his violet eyes.

"What is it Skye?" Sora said looking at him.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Skye.

"Oh, im just a little scared of how things will go tomorrow." said Sora although he knew things were going to be great.

"But your never afraid of anything, Mommy and everyone says you always brave no matter what" Skye said looking at his dad.

"To tell you the truth Skye is that I am always scared. Even when I'm fighting but not just for me, but for everyone else involved and those who might get hurt." Sora said looking at him. The nightmare of Xehanort striking down Kairi still haunts his heart every now and then but he swore to himself that it would never happen again.

"Oh, i guess even heroes get scared too" Skye said to him as Sora nodded. "But you know what?" Skye whispered to him

"What?" Sora whispered back.

"I think that those mean people are more afraid of you daddy' said Skye as Sora chuckled as he gave his son a mischievous glare.. "That's because nobody messes with your Dad, Come here" Sora said as he grabbed Skye and gave him a noogie. Skye struggled to get free as Sora chucked. once free did Skye tackle Sora as Sora was on his back again with Skye hugging him. Sora held Skye close to his heart, "Daddy?" Skye said looking at him from his arms..

"Hmm?" Sora looked down to him.

"Were best friends right?" Skye asked.

"We sure are son" Sora said with a smile.

"And we'll always be together right?" asked Skye as Sora leaned forward. "Skye. let me tell you something i learned from my travels and i told your mother once. Our hearts are connected Skye. with each new heart you meet. A new bond is formed."

"Really?" asked Skye.

"Yes, so if ever you or Kari feel alone. Just remember this Skye. the light from the hearts who connect with yours will be there to guide you….As will my heart." said Sora as father and son looked at the sky. They sat there in silence watching the stars until Skye yawned. Sora then used a small teleport spell and they reappeared in their room. Sora went towards the bed Skye and Kari was sharing until Skye tightened his grip on his shirt. Sora laid down Skye in between him and Kairi. Kairi rolled over and her arms wrapped around Skye as she kissed his cheek still asleep. Sora was about to fall asleep when Kari crawled from the end of the bed. She laid down next to him as Sora closed his arms around her. Soon he followed his family into the realm of sleep.

 **/scene change/**

The castle was being decorated for the wedding reception thanks to Genie who was more than glad to help set up for the wedding. Due to the threat of the Syndicate. They had to make this a private ceremony with close friends although Sora wished he could have invited all his friends but they had to keep the advantage on the Syndicate as they were in the church.

 **/with Sora./**

"I'm totally freaking out!" Said the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. He felt his shoulder being touched by Riku who was trying to keep him calm. "Relax, Sora. You've been waiting for this day since we met Kairi" said Riku encouraging him, everyone was ready for the wedding as Skye was holding onto the Rings since he was the Ringbearer. Sora had Kairi's good luck charm attached to his tux. He straightened out his black tie. Donald and Goofy of course had their hats off in respect for the wedding.

"Relax, Sora." Donald said, patting his friend on the back.

"Donald's right y'know, Everything is going to be alright." said Goofy.

"Yeah, Kairi is also probably nervous too so there's nothing to worry about Sora" said Roxas. Sora nodded as he said. 'Thanks guys."

They all smiled at him as Mickey opened the door. "Were ready for you fellas."

All eyes turned to Sora as he smiled. "Let's do this"

" _Wait one second Master, somethings missing"_ said the X-blade though their minds. A quick flash and on Sora's head was a gold crown with a diamond in the shape of a heart. Another flash came and on Skyes head was a mini silver crown with a smaller heart shape diamond. _"There we go, now your both ready"_

"Thank's X-blade" said Sora as he and the guys left their room.

 **/Kairi/**

Kairi is nervous is an understatement. She was afraid that she might mess up during the wedding. . Aqua, Namine, Olette, Selphie and Xion were helping her get ready. Aqua had finished brushing her hair while Selphie finished her makeup, Xion and Namine pinned the dress. Olette was ironing the veil.

"Nervous Kairi?" asked Olette.

"Very nervous" she said to her friend.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Xion.

"No of course not. I'm not nervous about marrying Sora. It's been my dream since I first met him but now that it's happening, I don't know if I can do this. What if I fall? What if I mess up? What if..." She rambling until Aqua pulled her into a hug. She returned it as she looked at her Master.

"You will be fine, we are all here for you Kairi" said Aqua.

Thank you, Aqua." She said while sniffing. After few moments, the girls were finally finished with her dress. Kairi sighed in relief as Olette attacked the veil to her head. "Ah... All done."

" _Not quite mistress"_ said the X-blade though their minds as a flash came and on Kairi's head attached to the veil was a platinum Tiara with a blue diamond in the shape of a heart. On Kari's head was a smaller tiara with a blue heart shaped diamond. _'There we go_ " it chirped as Kari giggled as did the others. The girls then looked at her.

"Kairi, you look radiant." Namine said.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous." Xion added.

"Sora is gonna be stunned." Sephie shrieked. Kairi was so lucky to have so many good friends as she looked at her daughter. She smiled at her mother and she returned it. "Pardon me my dears." said Ansem as he entered the room. He was wearing a Red tuxedo with a red tie. "We are ready for you."

The girls nodded as they headed for the room where they would walk out to the Altar. Kairi walked over to Ansem and took her arm. Ansem kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful Kairi, your mother would be so proud of you." he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Ansem. I wish I've knew her." She frowned. Ansem squeezed her hand.

"She would be very proud of the woman you've become. And she would love Sora as your husband. Whom speaking of which is waiting patiently."

"Right." Kairi wiped her tears. "Let's get this show on the road."

Ansem escorted Kairi to where the other girls were and she remained arm locked with Ansem. 'Mommy" said Skye waving to her holding the pillow which held the rings. he walked over to her as Kairi got a good look at her son. "Skye, look at you, my handsome boy. She said as leaned down to kiss his forehead as he went back to his sister as they would be going in after the men.

The inside of the church was filled with chatter as the Guardians of Light and the Dandelions talked. Most of them came from Daybreak Town to attend the wedding of the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and the Princess of Heart. Leon with Rinoa sat in the front beside Virgo and the other members of the Restoration committee in their tuxedos and behind them was resident's of Disney castle. The dragons were all in the back of the church watching the humans. The door opened as Sora leads the groomsman to the altar to stand beside the podium where King Mickey is standing. The king sees Sora's face and could tell he's nervous. He puts his hands on Sora's arm and gives him a nod of encouragement. Sora smiled as he starts to gain more confidence as the doors opened as Skye and Kari came in next. Kari began placing flowers down on the pathway as many cooed at them, once that was done did Kari stand beside Skye. both of them smiled at Sora who returned it. Kira had Sora's gummiphone as she took pictures of them. Then the bridesmaids came in and their husbands were smiling seeing how beautiful they looked.

Then Sora gasped as Kairi was being led by Ansem the Wise. _/She really is a goddess_ / Sora thought as he looked at her dress seeing how beautiful she was.

/ _"He's so handsome in that tux/_ Kairi thought seeing Sora in his tuxedo as they made it to the altar. She lets his arm go then she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle Ansem." She said to him. Ansem smiled then puts his arm on Sora's shoulder and whispered to his ear.

"Take good care of her, Sora." Sora nodded in confirmation. That's one promise he will keep to care for Kairi and their children. Sora took Kairi's hands and looked up at the king who began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and the Princess of Heart in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man" said Mickey.

"We do, Her Grandfather and i" spoke Ansem as Virgo nodded from his spot in the front next to Kira. just the two spirits appeared next to Virgo shocking him. "As do we" spoke Kairi's grandmother and sitting next to her was the woman with fiery red hair. She smiled at them as she took Virgo's hands into her own. Ansem took a seat next to the women. "Emily" he said as he hugged her which she returned. The spot next to Kira was filled by Ryo who intertwined her hands with his.

The spots next to Terra was filled with Eraqus and Xehanort appearing. They smiled at the apprentices who smiled back at the two masters. Ven felt a hand grab his as he looked to see Valerie was beside him. On her left was Henry. "Val, Henry" He muttered as they both smiled at him and Vanitas. Vern didn't waste any time as he thrown himself to his parents who hugged him back. The other Dandelions were happy to see them as their eyes focused on the altar. "Now the couple has written their own vows. Sora" said Mickey as Sora took out his vows from his pocket. He clears his voice as he reads it

"Kairi, ever since we were little I've had this crush on you. I knew it was something bigger once I drew us sharing a paopu fruit at Secret place. But I didn't know how much I loved you until you saved me at the final world. When Xehanort struck you down at the Keyblade Graveyard, I never felt so scared in my life that after his defeat I had to use the power of waking even though there was a high chance that I will never see you agian. Although i have been gone for four years, i promise to never leave your side ever again and be there for you and our Children."

He pocketed his vows as Kairi's eyes began to tear up. She wiped it then she releases her vows from her pocket and reads it to him.

"Sora, I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you. I didn't know about it until you used Riku's dark Keyblade to save me that I truly loved you and I knew you loved me when I saw your drawing of you giving the paopu fruit to me. I teared up and drew one giving it to you. Later when you saved me from death itself by the power of waking. i thought i lost you after you took my place and every day i cried missing you. I prayed to the gods that you would return to us. My prayers were answered and you came back. I love you more than anything in the world and I will continue to love you."

Sora's eyes started to cry as she puts her vows back in her dress pocket. The King smiled then turned to Skye. "Skye, The rings if you would please."

Skye approached his parents with the rings. Sora and Kairi took the rings as they smiled at their son. He smiled back as he returned to his spot next to his sister.

"All right, now that you're finished with your vows. Do you Kairi Alina Hart, take Sora Alan Tanaka to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you shall live and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Kairi grinned then looked at her soon to be husband and said as she placed the ring on his ring finger.

"I do." The king smiled then he turned to the groom.

"Sora Alan Tanaka, do you take Kairi Alina Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you shall live and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Sora smiled then turned to look at his beloved Kairi and he said also putting the ring on her ring finger.

"I do." The king grinned as he began the words they were looking forward to for a long time.

"Then by the power vested in me in Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may kiss the bride." Sora felt butterflies after hearing that. He sighs then he lifted Kairi's veil off her face. Kairi feels chills over her spine as she feels Sora's lips touching her lips as the crowd cheered at the couple kissing. They pulled apart as the X-blade appeared in his hands. The X-blade took control of sora as the blade was pointed to the sky. Kairi's hands reached over Sora's hands as the weapon glowed. The Dandelions and the Guardians keyblades appeared in their hands much to their owners shock. Then all the keyblades fired their beams as the X-blade fired one as they went up to the sky. "Looks like the keyblades approve of our marriage" Sora said earning a giggle from Kairi as he dismissed the X-blade. The spirits departed after saying their goodbyes to their loved ones. Everyone left for the reception at the castle. Once there everyone began having fun as the guys danced with the girls. The kids enjoyed dancing to the music that was played thanks to the DJ that lives in this world. As the party went on did Riku gave his speech to the newly weds. "Sora, Kairi, you two are the greatest friends i could ever ask for. Now your hearts are together once again and i couldn't be any happier for you two. To Sora and Kairi"

"To Sora and Kairi" cheered the rest of the gang as they raised their glasses into the air for a toast. Sora and Kairi cut their three tier cake made by Little Chef. kairi placed frosting on Sora's nose and he did the same with her as they shared a slice. Sora danced with his mother while Kairi danced with her uncle and grandfather. Nero and Sere danced together for most of the night. "Im happy for Nero" said Roxas as he stood beside Bron, Amber and Nathan with Xion and Lea. Their eyes were on Nero who was happily dancing with Sere.

"You know, they really do remind me of Sora and Kairi. " said Lea as he watch Nero kiss Sere who returned it.

"Yeah, but we are not going to let them be separated. Not like what happened to Sora and Kairi" said Roxas earning a nod from the four.

Ven and Vanitas watched as Sora and Kairi slowed danced in each other arms. Both were happy for their brother. "Skye and Kari won't loose either of them to Garzen, well make sure of it" Vanitas said as Ven nodded. They wouldn't let the past repeat itself with the memory of Val and Henry still in their minds. Vern received something from his parents before they returned to Kingdom Hearts with the other spirits of their love ones. Skye and Kari were sitting with their grandma when Sora and Kairi approached them. Sora knelt down as he offered his hand to Kari. "Kari, Sweetheart, may i have this dance?" he asked. Kari smiled as Sora took her to the dance floor.

"Skye, would you like to dance with mommy?" Kairi asked her son as Skye raised his arms. She picked him up as she too headed for the dance floor. All eyes turned to them as they danced. Skye hugged Kairi as she kissed his forehead. While everyone's eyes were on the family. The man in the black coat was near the table of gifts. In his hands was a pure white egg. He set the egg down hidden within the gifts. Luna and Glacea saw the man and they were about to growl when The man put his finger up to tell them to be quiet. the two dragons watched as he then disappeared as if though thin air. Both looked at each other confused before they focused back on their humans. Soon the party died down as The dandelions had returned to Daybreak town except for the five journeying with the guardians. Sora and Kairi were now going through the gifts. Amber gave Kairi a beautiful white bow and a quiver full of arrows. Most of their gifts from their friends were treasure which was instantly sent to their rooms. "I think that's all the gifts" said Kairi. Shang, Meg and Phil had been returned to their worlds as Minnie and the other residents of Disney castle returned to Disney Castle with Jasmine and Belle.

"What about that one?" asked Serenity as all eyes turned to the egg. "Where did that come from?" Hiccup asked as Kairi picked up the egg and she can feel warmth from the egg. "Look there's a note attached to it." said Tori as Sora read it aloud.

 _ **"Congratulations on your union King Sora and Queen Kairi. I am pleased to see you both together at last and have taken your place as Guardians of Kingdom Hearts. Within this egg is a creature that will be bonded to you Queen Kairi. What that creature is a surprise. And for you King Sora. an old friend of yours on his way. May your hearts be your guiding keys"**_

 _ **-M.O.M.**_

"I don't believe it!" squeaked Chirithy as he was jumping up and down on ven's shoulder.

"What is it Chirity?" asked Ven.

"He's back!, The Master of Masters has returned!" squeaked the dream eater earning a gasp from the Dandelions and Master Ava. "Master, has he really come back?" she muttered.

"But where has he been all this time?" asked Lauriam.

"Who knows but we don't know why he let the Keyblade War happened." said Brain.

" _Because it was the Master of Master's duty."_ said the X-blade as it appeared in Sora's hands.

"What do you mean X-blade?" asked Virgo as all eyes turn to the weapon in Sora's hands. _"The Master of Masters has the eyes of the Seer. The keyblade war he foresaw was the one caused by none other than his former apprentice Garzen. Garzen came before the original apprentices and when he saw the vision. The Master of Masters created the Chirithy, the Book of Prophecies and the Keyblades so that they union leaders can stand a chance against Garzen. But however the master of Masters wasn't expecting five of his apprentices to turn on each other so quickly which lead to the keyblade war."_ said the X-blade.

"That still doesn't answer to where he has been all this time" said Skuld.

" _He has been in a deep slumber. His Gazing Eye now embedded in the No-Name Keyblade has been sending him all that has transpired since he gave it to his apprentice Luxu.. And now he was woken up"_ said the X-blade.

"No Name, that's the keyblade that was used by Xehanort right?" asked Bron as the group nodded.

"And Braig has it now, who knows what he will do with No-Name" said Terra.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Daphne. Most of the kids were on the brink of sleep and the gang decided to call it a night since there was a Mark of Mastery Exam in the morning. Sora and Kairi took their children to their room and after getting them out of their nice clothes and into pajamas. They tucked them into bed with Leaf and Sunny asleep next to them. Sora and Kairi decided to wait on their honeymoon until after the Syndicate was dealt with. Once Kairi got the makeup off her and both in their own sleepwear. Sora in just a pair of shorts and Kairi jn a white nightgown. The newly weds cuddled in their bed as they fell asleep soon afterwards. Kairi's new egg was on the nightstand. Glacea, Skyshadow and Luna fell asleep on their rock slab. Meanwhile in the ocean between. A stormcloud was on the move and in the cloud was a gold eagle like bird with six wings. The bird was about the size of a Night Fury. The bird screeched as it flew onward. Its destination was to find his friend.

E **nd of chapter.**

 **Alright. Credit for the vows and the wedding dress for Kairi go to NaruSaku fan in Kentucky. I was going to try to put the Mark of Mastery in this chapter and i decided to make it the next chapter along with Maleficent learning about the Mirror of Twilight.**


	32. Radiant Garden Part 6

The next day came for today it was the day of the Mark of Mastery exam. Sora already garbed in his clothes was ready to retake the test and become a master this time. All his gear was on him as he along with Kairi, Bron and Amber were told to wait in the castle until they were summoned. Kairi was wearing her pink jacket and white blouse and jeans. Her new bow was on her back as Destiny's Light was at her side in its scabbard. Kira had the kids with her with the other four waited to be summoned by Virgo and Yen Sid. Amber twirled her Arrowgun as Bron was checking his hammer.

"You guys nervous?" Kairi asked them breaking the silence.

"A little" said Amber.

"Same" said Bron.

"This will be my second time taking the test," Sora said as he was trying to be calm. He was afraid of not passing the test again. But Kairi grabbed his hand and he smiled at his wife. Footsteps was heard as Namine came to them."They're ready for you." She said as she lead them out of the castle and towards the Temple of Light. Sora and them entered the Temple as they got a good look at the inside. The inside of the temple had white marble floors and on the walls was an ancient language neither sora or them could read. "Come on everyone is this way" said Namine as she took them by two statues that had hammers as their weapons. They followed her into a chamber with where waiting for them was the guardians and the dandelions. Ansem and his apprentices were there as well as was Leon and the committee. All of them had come to show their support for them.

"Are you four ready to show us the mark of mastery?" asked Yen Sid.

"Yes sir" said the four.

Yen Sid then nodded to Virgo as he summons his keyblade for the first time. The guardians saw that it was designed much like No-name but instead of a goat and it being grey. It was pure white. it had a dragon on the blade and there was no Gazing Eye. He pointed his keyblade to the back glass window as he fired a beam creating a blue staircase to it. "Your mark of Mastery is to cleanse the deeper parts of the temple and recover the shard to the Mirror of Twilight. I have placed anti keyblade wards up so you cannot use your keyblades magic to unlock doors. You must find the keys to the right door." said Virgo as he stood away.

Sora looked at Kairi, Amber and Bron. "You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded to him and before they began their approach to the stairs. They heard a squawking sound and running past Sora's leg was a familiar being. Ooccoo and her son Ooccoo Jr. had ran past them as they went up the stairs and beyond the glass window.

/Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr?/ thought Sora.

"What the heck were those things?" Leon said not expecting the two creatures.

"I have no idea." said Lea.

Sora and Kairi began their approach to the stairs when Skye and Kari attached themselves to their legs. Both looking at their parents with worry. Kairi and Sora knelt down to speak to them. "Don;t worry, well be back soon." Kairi said.

"So be good for your grandma and everyone else okay" Sora finished.

"Okay" they chirped as they went back to Kira. Ansem and his apprentices have set up a large portable device as Even held a controller. Flying before them was a Drone with a camera attached to it. "This Drone will be following you throughout the Temple" He said.

"That way we know what is going on and if it gets to tough in there, we'll be there to bust you fellas out" said Mickey.

"Anyone bring popcorn?" joked Xion as they all took a seat in chairs conjured by Yen Sid. The four then climbed up the stairs and entered the deeper parts of the temple.

 **/Temple of light/**

After coming out of the hallway, the four keyblade wielders came into the first chamber. Like the entrance. The floor was also white marble and drawings of people were on the wall with one person holding some sort of rod.. A gold bell with a strange symbol was in the middle of the chamber. The four then went towards the sealed gate with one statue. "I think there might be a door behind this gate." said Bron.

"I think your right big guy. There's only one statue here and back at the entrance there's two so we need to find the second statue that matches this one" said Amber.

"Maybe we have to go up.:" said Kairi as she noticed a button on the ground near the empty spot where the statue should be. She stood on it as a platform rose up making a ledge for them to climb up to the southern stairs above the entrance.

"Here Kai," said Sora as he placed down an odd looking statue on the switch so they could climb up. Once they did that they went up the stairs and waiting for them was Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. "Sora, was not expecting to see you here" spoke Ooccoo.

"Did you find your friends?" asked Ooccoo Jr.

"Yeah, this is Kairi, my wife and Bron and Amber," Sora said introducing them to Kairi, Bron and Amber. Kairi was laughing in the inside. Sora always has a way to befriend anything, to Ooccoo to Marshmallow, the giant snow monster she remembered Donald and Goofy talk about from Arendelle.. Ooccoo Jr. floated over to Kairi and she held out her hand allowing him to land. Sora asked. "What are you doing here Ooccoo?"

"We finally found it, What we have been looking for is in this Temple that my people left here.. The ancient technology sleeps within and with it, we need finally go home." said Ooccoo. Sora remembered that Ooccoo was trying to find her way home.

"That's good, we'll be more than glad to help you" said Sora as Ooccoo jumped onto his shoulder. "Now if you ever need me to teleport you out. I will be more than glad to assist." she said.

With Ooccoo now accompanying them did they went up the stairs to the door but it was locked. "Hang on, i see some unlit torches down here guys" said Kairi as she borrowed Sora's lanturn to lit the torches down the stairs on the western side. a blue chest appeared and She opened it to reveal the key. She unlocked the green door as it opened and they entered to a smaller chamber. Crawling around was several spiders the size of a terrible terror. 'Spiders, why does it have to be spiders." said Amber as she cocked her guns and she took them out with several arrows.

"Amber is afriad spiders." Bron said answering Sora and Kairi's question. Another gold bell was seen Another floor switch was present and Kairi grabbed a jar and she put it down to open the gold barbed gates but another closed on their way. Amber opened the small bronze chest to pull out several munny which she pocketed. The four went on though as Amber shot the jar with her arrowgun making the second gate open back up and the first one to close again. Going up the corridor did the four arrive to another small chamber with filled with some heartless and baby spiders. The four quickly took out the monsters with ease. Kairi was using Destiny's Light as it was the weapon that belong to her birth mother as she took out several more spiders. Once the monsters were taken out did a blue chest appeared out of nowhere. Bron opened it and he pulled out a Map.

"Good, this map should help us out in finding that Statue." said Bron. Amber and Kairi had placed two more of the strange statues down on the floor switches unlocking the gate. The four pressed onward to the Third floor of the Temple. "Guys i think we might be in some Tower or something because according to the map, there's eight floors we have to go." said Sora now reading the map.

"The statue must be at on the eighth floor." said Kairi as they found the stairs after taking out a few more heartless. They came upon a big gap and Sora saw some rails. He scooped up Kairi bridal style as he jumped on the Spinner. The spinner took them across the gap and sora went back to get Amber and Bron. The door before them was locked.

"Look theres a door thats unlocked over there" said Amber pointing to a door that was on the south side. They went on the circle platform while avoiding the spiked spinners as they came to the door. Bron and Sora got ready to hoist them up. The two girls with the help of the two boys were able to reach the door as they entered. It slammed shut as the two girls spotted two lizard like monsters with swords and shields. "What are those things?" Kairi asked.

"Lizalfos" said Amber as she got her keyblade out and Kairi with Destiny's Embrace. The drone was watching them. The first Lizalfo charged at Amber but she jumped over the monster and she blocked it's sword with her keyblade. Kairi also joined in with the fight as she blocked the second Lizalfos sword as she pushed it back. The tail was then wrapped around her waist. "Let me Go!" she shouted as she felt her light began to charge up, "HOLY BURST!" she shouted as she let loose her light in one burst of magic. The Lizalfo was sent back as it crashed into the other on. "Nice one Kairi." said Amber as the two monsters eyed them. Kairi then raised her hand as a ball of light formed. "Light!" she shouted as it let loose a beam of pure light. The light destroyed the two monsters turning them into dust. Kairi looked at her hands after she launched that much light. "Dam girl, how did you do that?" asked Amber.

"I-I don't know" she said until they heard clapping. Both girls looked up to see a man in a black organization coat leaning against a blue chest on a small alcove. "Congratulations Queen Kairi, You have finally began to unlock your true power." he spoke as amber pointed her arrowguns at the man. "Who are you." Amber asked.

"Are you with the Syndicate." said Kairi holding Destiny's embrace tightly.

"Now why would i be apart of the Syndicate. Why i am very hurt Queen Kairi, ." said the man as he placed his hands over his heart as if his feelings were hurt.

"No, your him, Ava's Master, The Master of Masters." said Amber remembering that Ava said her master always wears a Black coat.

"Give the girl a prize." Said the Master of Masters clapping his hands as he approached them with his hands behind his back. "What do you mean by my true power has awakened?" Kairi asked the hooded man as he stood in front of them.

"You are a Queen of Heart, A pure light which has evolved when you became the wife of the King of Kingdom Hearts. Your light is much more powerful than the Princesses of Heart now. It can be used in many ways. To defend, to attack, to heal. But you must first master it" said the Master of Masters as he formed a ball of light with his free hand before dismissing it.

"How can i master to use my light?" asked Kairi.

"That is something you must do on your own,. This Temple of Light is the perfect place for you to begin your awakening." said Master of Masters as he then disappeared. 'Wait!" Kairi said but the man was gone. Amber grabbed the key which was in the chest as they headed back to Sora and Bron and told the two about their encounter with the Master of Masters and what he told them.

"I think we should be alert. We don't know his true intentions" Sora said as the four headed to the locked door on the north side and unlocked it, the four entered to see a huge corridor with many stone doors and a green switch. Curious did Sora hit the switch as it turned red. The stone walls moved. Seeing a pattern did they go through the room with Amber hitting the switch with her bow through the golden rings. Going up the corridor they came to another room with another switch with more stone walls. Doing the same thing they did before. They reached the door to the sixth floor. The next room was full of more spiders and another bell. "How many bells are in this place?" asked Sora as they had noticed each room they had traveled into had two bell.

"We can figure it out later," said Bron as he began taking out the spiders with his hammer. Once he was done with taking out the spiders did they go up the stairs to see a gigantic pair of balance scales. Bron step on one as the other rose. Kairi and Amber with the boys assistance jumped on the other but since Bron was too heavy and the scale doesn't move. Sora jumped on the scale and with two smaller statues that Bron was able to get on to the other side as the scale he was on moved up. "Hey Sora, there's' a target for your Clawshot right there" said Amber. Right above the bell was a target for the Clawshot. Sora aimed his Clawshot at the target and he was brought up and he let go of the target. Walking over the narrow walkway. He found more rails and he rode the Spinner to a small ledge.

"Hey guys there's a door up here. Imma go investigate what's in there" Sora said. The three nodded as Sora entered the door only for it to shut. Sora saw he was up against two Berserker nobodies. Sora quickly went to work on dealing with the Nobodies and he saw a black chest with a red gem behind a golden barred gate. Using his clawshow on a medallion on the ceiling above the alcove, and grapple up there. He found four floor switches and luckily there were two jars and two horned statues. Putting the four things on the switches allowed the barbed gate to open as Sora jumped down and he opened the chest to reveal a black ket with a red gem. He returned to Kairi, Amber and Bron and he showed them the key he found.

"Keep it, we might need it later" Amber said as they went through the next door to reveal the next room with more spiked spinners an a Beamo. Carefully avoiding the spiked spinners and the beamos. The four then went up the stairs and engaged a trio of Lizalfos. Quickly taking them out did they avoid floor-rolling spike poles and an axe pendulum. Amber found a small key in a blue chest. Bron grabbed a nearby horned statue as he placed it on the floor switch turning off the electric gate. The four then continued onward as they finally reached the eighth floor. After taking out more spiders did the gate opened up as they reached the locked door. "Guys i am detecting darkness on the other side of this door" said Kairi. Getting ready for a fight did amber unlocked the door and they ventured on forth into the room.

When the four entered the room. The door sealed shut and it was locked. The four then noticed they were in a small chamber with a light coming from the ceiling. The four spotted the statue near a window. "There it is" Said Kairi as the four approached until they noticed a being in black bulky armor as it turned to them with a large sword and shield. The knight swings it weapon around before it focused on them. "Darknut!," shouted Amber as the knight slowly approached them with its black sword. A Guard Armor appeared with soldier heartless. "Bron, let's take care of the heartless. Sora, Kairi you two got the Darknut." said Amber as she and Bron went to deal with the Guard armor leaving Sora and Kairi with the Darknut. Sora blocked the next swing with the X-blade as the Darknut pushed him back allowing Kairi to smack the monster with her keyblade making several pieces of it armor fall off. The Darknut swings again at them but Kairi did a soumersault over it and attacked it's exposed back. Making more chunks of armor fall off. The Darknut then swings its huge sword again as Kairi wasn;t prepared to defend herself as Sora took the hit for Kairi. 'Sora!"she said as the Darknut aimed its sword at her. She grits her teeth as she charged up her light. "Holy Firaga!" she said as she fired a firaga spell powered by her light. The darknut took damage from the light powered spell.

Sora had recovered as he was covered in darkness as he then turned into his Anti-Form. Sora in his Anti-form landed a few hits on the Darknut with his keyblade before he went to take care of a few soldiers. _/Sora's controlling his darkness, maybe its because his heart is balanced./_ thought Kairi as she dodged rolled away from the Darknut. She hits the last bit of armor off the Darknut revealing its chain mail under-armor and jumped back. It tossed it's huge sword at Kairi who jumped out of the sword's way. The Darknut then pulled out a longsword from its side and charged at Kairi with much more agile force. "Watch out Kairi!, Darknuts are much more agressive without their armor." said Amber as She ducked underneath the guard armors claw.

Kairi nodded as she blocked another strike from the Darknut. She rolled away from the darknut as it raised its sword again ready to strike her. Kairi raised her arm as a shield of light formed blocking the monsters sword. She pulls out her bow as she notched an arrow powering it up with Light. "Light Arrow!" she shouted as she fired the golden arrow. The arrow made contact with the Darknut as it exploded into dust. Sora, Amber and Bron had manage to take down the Guard Armor as the battle was won. Sora then changed back into his regular form as he caught his breath, "Okay i hate that form" he muttered.

"You okay?" Kairi asked her husband.

"Yeah, Hakuna Matata" said Sora after putting away the X-blade.

Kairi giggled as Bron and Amber were confused on never hearing those words. The four then looked at the statue. "So any ideas on how to move the statue?" asked Amber.

Kairi then noticed a golden barbed gate opened and she stepped closer. She noticed a red rod in a small altar. Carefully she picks it up and she brought it over to the others. The three notice the strange rod in her hands. "What's that?" asked Bron.

"I'm not sure, it was behind that gate." said Kairi when she felt the rod vibrating in her hands. The four watched as a ball of light formed at the end of the rod letting loose a bright light as it change color from red to sky blue. "That's it, That's the item i have been searching for. The Dominion Rod!" said Ooccoo as she began flapping her wings.

"What does it do?" asked Kairi now looking at the Dominion Rod. "why it holds the power to bring certain statues to life. Including that one right there" said Ooccoo pointing to the statue they were after. Kairi focused the orb of light as she flung it to the statue. The orb of light connected to the statue as it's outlined glowed green as the statue moved. Kairi began to move to the door with the Statue hopping after her. She noticed something was glowing underneath the bell and she moved the statue underneath the bell as it began to move. The bell made the statue disappear and the door unlocked. 'I get the bells now, We just need to get the statue underneath the bells and the statue will teleport to the next one until we reach the first floor." Kairi said as the door was unlocked.

"Then lets escort that statue," said Amber as the four exited the room.

 **/with the guardians/**

'There doing really well" said Aqua as they watched the four on the screen that Yen Sid enhanced from Ansmes portable couldn't see what happened between Kairi and the Master of Masters because something interfered with the signal ."Kairi has started to learn how to use her Light" said Terra now noticing that Kairi was using light infused magic. The other masters in the group nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Yes and it seams Sora has learned how to control his darkness by his Anti-Form." said Yen Sid.

"Indeed, his ability to change form with the help of his friends intrigues me. I am surprised he's not a Master yet" said Virgo.

The rest of the team also watched from their chairs Ryoku, Terran and Xia were playing tag with the dragons. Steve Ty and Tim were helping merlin out with some boxes. Hercules, Adam and Aladdin were talking to their loved ones with their new gummiphones. Skye and Kari had not moved from their spot on Virgo's lap wanting to support their parents as was Nathan supporting his friends. They didn't like their fathers anti form at all and hated seeing him get hurt protecting their mother, "is daddy going to be alright?" Kari asked her grandpa.

"He will be fine Kari. It will take more than that to get him down" said Riku assuring her. Kari nodded her head as they watch their parents on the screen escort the statue back down the temple.

 **/back with the four/**

They had manage to return to the first floor of the temple and the statue was back at it's spot with the other statue. The gate glowed green as it opened to reveal a green door. The four then went through the door to reveal a long corridor full of Beamos, floor roll spikes and axe pendulums. Using flowmation did the four reach the end of the corridor where the big door was locked. "The monster must be on the other side" said Bron.

"I am guessing its gonna be a Spider." said Sora earning a look from his wife. 'What, we have fought many spiders in this temple and i am just assuming" Sora said as he unlocked the door as the lock fell down. Bron opened the door and the four stepped through to reveal a dark chamber with four lights at the corner with huge hammer arm statues.

Sora and Kairi approached the nearest one examining the statue as Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr stood beside the door sensing a battle about to begin. Bron and Amber joined them as the light suddenly went out. ' _Master! Behind you!"_ warned the X-blade as the four turned with their keyblades out and saw a Giant grey spider on the cieling with four eyes. A giant yellow eye was on its back as it stared right at the four. "Great, now i'm freaking out!" shrieked Amber.

'Armogohma" said Sora as Armogohma began to move on the ceiling. It moved around for thirty seconds until it stopped at one of the lights opening its back eye. The eye then let loose fiery beam as the four dodged the beam. "Seriously!, it fires a fiery beam from its Eye!" shouted Kairi. The beam stopped as Armogohma was on the move again. 'How do we kill it!" shouted Bron as they watched the spider come to a hault again and it's backeye opened again. Sora quickly notch an arrow from his bow and fired it at the eye. The spider was stunned as it then landed on its back near a Hammer arm statue. "Kai!, ise the Dominion Rod to control the statue" Sora said.

Kairi with the Dominion Rod took control of the statue. Swinging it down, it slammed a fist onto the spider making the monster screech in pain. Armogohma then ran up to the ceiling after that and then laid eggs onto the ground, hatching into several spiders.

"Oh great, it just made babies." Amber groaned as she pulled out her arrowguns and began killing Armogohmas young.

"Wouldn't that make it a she?" Sora asked as he began using his Ball and Chain to kill the spiders. .

"Now's not the time to think about it Sora." Kairi said as she used the dominion rods ability to summon a Hammer statue. She began unleashing a few combos with the ball of light on some shadow heartless. She then finished her combo with the hammer statue destroying the rest of the spiders. She then saw Bron was getting attacked by Armogohma's Beam attack. She approached him as she channeled more of her light energy. "Curaza!" she said as she healed bron. "You alright big guy?" she asked,

'Never better!," he said with a thumbs up as he spotted Sora taking on some Heartless with the X-blade. 'And now for me to rejoin the fight" he said as he was covered in a red aura. "Time to go Berserk!" he then began smashing the heartless that was giving Sora some trouble with his bare hands. Amber blocked a lance soldier and took it out as she focused on Armogohma. It had stopped again it's backeye was opened again. Notching her own arrow. She let her arrow fly and it struck armogohmas eye stunning the spider. "Kairi Now!" shouted Amber as Kairi took control of another arm statue and struck the underbelly of the monster. The spider then pulled its legs in as it exploded leaving its eye behind.

"Yeah...we...what in the?" Sora said before the eye was revealed to be a separate spider itself as it moved around fleeing from them. "Okay that is just weird." said Kairi as Amber quickly pulled out her arrowguns and she shot all the spiders in one clip.

"I HATE SPIDERS!" she shouted as the remains of the spiders reformed into the mirror shard. Sora held the mirror shard with his hands as he heard clapping. 'Congratulations" spoke the Master of Masters from atop a statue.

"You again!" said Kairi as the four warriors pointed their weapons at the man. 'Man sensing a lot of negativity here,." said Master of Masters as he slowly approached them with his hands raised.

"We don't trust you that's all' Sora said as he lowered the X-blade and the others did the same with their weapons.

"Well can't blame you on that your Majesty" The Master of Masters did a small bow to them. He then used his hands to create a portal to the outside. "This portal shall take you out of the temple."

The four slowly nodded their heads as they approached the portal, "Oh and since your looking for a way to restore the Twilight Princesses powers, the key to it all lies within your daughter." he said.

"What?"said the confused parents as the portal took them out as the Master of Masters took his leave.

The four reappared in the entrance of the Temple of Light. Kairi and Sora felt the weight of their children on their legs. "You fellas okay?" Goofy asked as the guardians all looked at them with concern. They saw the man in the black coat,

"Were fine" said Kairi as she scooped up Skye in her arms. Vanitas with the box opened up as Sora placed the mirror shard in along with the three shards.

"Thats four shards now." said Ven.

'And we have no idea how many more shards are out there" Tori said.

"Who was that guy?" asked Namine.

"It was Ava's master, The Master of Masters" said Kairi making everyone gasp since Ava had left to resume her own journey to find the lost page and to see what her friends were planning. Kairi told them what the Master of Masters told her and what they heard from him while in Armogohma's chamber.

"Kari holds the power for me to regain my power? But what could that power be?" said tori thinking.

"Who know love" said Vanitas.

'Well until we know more of the Master of Masters intentions i think it would be best if we are to remain cautious of him" said Mickey as everyone agreed. Sora then looked at Virgo and Yen Sid. 'Oh did we pass the test?" Sora asked them as all eyes turned to Virgo and Yen Sid. Yen Sid said "You four did remarkably well."

The four then stood in a line with the rest of the team stood to the side. Skye and Kari stood with Kira. Virgo began with his apprentices. "Amber, Bron, You have shown bravery in the temple. Bron, you have shown care and teamwork for your friends. Amber, you have shown us that you have gotten over your fear of Spiders."

Yen Sid went next as he looked at Sora. "Sora, the last time you took the Mark of Mastery, You almost lost yourself to Darkness. But this time, you have manage to master your control of your Darkness. "

Sora nodded as Yen Sid looked at Kairi next. "Kairi my dear, You have finally awoken the power within you. You have begun to use your light as a new power."

The two masters then said in unison. "Therefore we hearby name you four Keyblade Masters."

The four were too stunned to move or talk taking it in that there were now Masters. /I-Im finally a keyblade master/ Sora thought as Nathan broke the silence. "You guys did it!" He hugged Amber and Bron/ "i knew you guys would pass with flying colors." He said.

"Now we just need to get you caught up Nathan, your lacking behind" Amber said with a smirk. "Hey!" he said a bit hurt until the three friends laughed.

Riku approached his best friends. 'Congratulations Sora, Kairi,"

"We knew you two would pass the test" said Xion happy for them.

"Thanks guys we owe it all to your support" said Sora as he picked up Kari. Ooccoo and Ooccoo jr. then made their presence know. "I can't believe that there is a live Oocca here within our presence" Lauriam said .

"Oocca?" asked everyone exept for the four newly named masters. "They are a race of beings who live in the City of the Sky. a place that is said to be impossible to find." said Skuld.

"Yes, my name is Ooccoo and this is my son Ooccoo Jr. We are trying to get home. The Dominion Rod is what we have been searching for."

Kairi looked at the Dominion Rod in her hands as she said. 'So what do we do?"

'First we must find the Keeper of the Skytome. There is a ancient door here in Radiant Garden that can only be unlocked by the spell within the book, if you all wouldn't mind if we accompanied you."

"Sure the more the merrier Ooccoo" said Sora with a smile. Ooccoo Jr. was making friends with the other children as he joined them in a game of Tag. "shall we all return to the castle for the night?" asked Ansem as everyone nodded their heads. The group returned to the castle to rest up knowing that the next day they would resume their quest to stop the Syndicate and the lost masters.

/ **Maleficent/**

"Pete!, who are our new allies?" asked Maleficent as she along with her current villains had gathered in the Castle that never was. Sitting on a gold throne is a man wearing a gold armor with a green cape and his helm was horned. His weapon of choice is a scepter, "I am Loki, the god of Mischief." said Loki.

The next person is a older muscular man with long golden hair and crimson clothes,"I am the Conquerer, the Warden of Remnants" The Conquerer said

The next person is a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dresses in a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle. "You may call me Ardyn Lucis Caelum" said Ardyn,

The next person was a man with dark red hair with desert themed armor and a red cape. "I am Ganondorf,King of Hyrule." said Ganondorf as he held his energy sword within his grasp.

The next being was a giant silver mech with red eyes, "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons" said Megatron.

The next person was an old man wearing colonial clothing. "Greetings, you may call me Laureano de Torres y Ayala" said Torres.

The next person was a man with long red hair and wearing red armor. "Ruber is my name and i seek the throne of Camelot." he spoke with a twitch in his eye,

And the last person was a man with long black hair and bear. He was wearing a brown robe and he was holding a green cylinder. "The Romanov will feel the wrath of Grigori Rasputin" spoke Rasputin as a white bat hanged on his shoulder.

"I welcome you all to my Villians court. Now down to business. Xarcs, what have you learned?" asked Maleficent.

Xarcs then spoke. "Why my dear maleficent is that i learned of a mystcal object called the mirror of Twilight."

"What's the pojnt of some pointless mirror?" asked Hook from his spot.

"Because this Mirror holds the power to summon forth an army at the bearers command." said Xarcs.

"Yes, with the Syndicate with control over most of the Heartless and Nobodies, we need that Mirror if we are to have rule over all the world's as well as Kingdom Hearts." said Maleficent.

"Yes, my Decepticons are ready to seek out the fleshlings and being them to us Maleficent as long as those Dreaded Autobots don;t interfere" said Megatron as he crushed a chair with his metal hand.

"I want that mirror found. So i want everyone here looking out for it." said Maleficent. The villians bowed their heads as they returned to their worlds. Maleficent leaned back on her throne. "Soon i shall become the Queen of all worlds and there will bo no-one to stop me" she let out an evil laugh throughout her castle.

 **/back at Radiant Garden/**

The gang was preparing to board the Goliath to resume their quest, Sora and the gang stood near the ramp as they looked at Virgo and Ansem as well as the restoration committee. "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us Grandpa?" Kairi asked Virgo.

"I must remain here and guard the Temple of Light." said Virgo as he looked at Bron and Amber. "Resume Nathan's training in my absence"

"Of course Master" said the two as they bowed their heads. The guardians looked at Lauriam, Brian and Elrena. "And what about you three?" asked Roxas.

"I am returning to Daybreak Town to oversee the training of the Dandelions" said Brain.

"And we are going to search for my Sister, thanks to Sora we may have a lead to where she might be." said Lauriam as he and elrena would be going to the Final World to save Stretzelia. Ephemer and Skuld were staying with the guardians to help them search for the mirror shards.

Oswald looked at everyone as he asked. 'Is everyone ready to go?"

The guardians nodded as Tifa and Cloud approached them with bags. "We're coming with you" said Tifa.

"Sephiroth is still out there and i need to end this once and for all. Plus you need all the help you can get to protect the children" said Cloud. Sora nodded as Ansem approached them. "Be careful. All of you."

'We will" they all said as they all said goodbye to each other as they boarded the Goliath. Everyone buckled in as Sora noticed that nobody was at the wheel. "Hey whos driving?" he asked as all eyes turn to him. 'Take us out Sora' said Donald/

"Alright!" he grinned as he took the wheel to the Goliath. "Alright, here we go!" Sora said as the Goliath left Radiant Garden and they were off once again.

 **End of chapter.**

 **"Alright so the Mark of Mastery is done and Sora and Kairi are Masters now. It's a little hard trying to write the Master of Masters so i hope im not doing bad. . As for Ganondorf, he is the Ocarina of Time version as his world will revolve around the events of Ocarina of Time. let me know of the Maleficent's new villains in her council.**


	33. Pride Lands Part 1

**"I changed my mind about the spyro world. I just couldn't figure out to either do the Legend of Spyro series or the original. So i am going to make Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and his friends join the guardians in another world i plan to do"**

 **/unknown location/**

"My king it is an honor to have you with us again." spoke a cold voice belonging to a Lioness.

"Rise my Followers, Soon we shall take back what is rightfully mine" said Xarcs on his own throne. "Yes, Simba is naive and we shall hold the element of surprise"

"What do you want us to do King Xarcs?" asked Janja.

"Go and gather many forces for we shall attack The Pride Lands soon" said Xarcs as Janja left the cave.

"And what about Kovu?" asked Zira.

"I no longer need an Heir, Dispose of him immediately." said Xarcs.

"Your will be done my king" said Zira. Unkown to them that a teen male lion and a young lioness cub were shocked at Xarcs decree. They nodded to each other and made a dash out of the cave quickly.

/ **in Ocean Between/**

The Goliath sailed through the Ocean Between avoiding the large asteroids and small heartless ships. Nathan was at the wheel of the ship as the rest of the group was chilling on the bridge. Just then the world alarm went off as they approached the new world. It was none other than the Pride Lands.

"It's the Pride Lands" said Sora with a smile.

"This is where Simba lives right?" asked Nero.

"Yep" said Donald.

"Then lets all head down to the world" said Terra as all of them stood on the teleporter unaware that it was sparking and Donald hit the button. The guardians were all beamed down to the savannah of the pride , Donald and Goofy saw that the once barren wasteland became a lush paradise. "wow Simba sure has done a fine job with the pride lands." said Sora. The gang noticed that they were all animals. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Vanitas, Roxas and Xion were lions. Donald was a bird, Goofy was a turtle. Nathan, Amber, Yugi and his friends were turned into monkeys. Mulan, Hiccup and the riders were turned into Merekats with mickey who kept his face. Fishlegs was a hippo, Lea was a fox. Oswald was a Rabbit, Bron and Hercules were Rhinos. Adam was a Buffalo, Steve, Ty and Tim were hyenas. The dragons are uneffected since they were dragons.

"Wow check us out." said Hiccup.

'Were animals" said Aqua looking at her form in a waters reflections. The gang was having trouble walking on four legs but with a quick lesson from goofy. they were all ready to go. Kairi tackled Sora playfully as the two rolled around until she pinned him down. "Whats gotten into you?" he asked.

"Your just so cute! i couldn't help myself" she exclaimed. Donald laughed along with goofy remembering the last time they came here.

Kira noticed that something wasn't right. She too was a lioness with the same ash fur like Sora's and her hair was on her head. "Skye? Kari?" she asked for them.

The gang then realized that the children were missing and not with them. "SKYE! KARI!" shouted Sora and Kairi as they searched a nearby bush for their children.

"RYOKU!" shouted Riku and Namine after they searched behinf a nearby rock.

"TERRAN! BRIANA!" shouted Aqua and Terra.

"TORN!" shouted Tori crying as Vanitas was trying his best to confert her.

"XIA!" shouted Xion moving many twigs out of the way.

"SERENITY!" Joey shouted for his sister.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted for his brother.

"VERN!" Ven shouted for his nephew.

"OOCCOO JR!" shouted Ooccoo from her spot on Goofy's back.

The Gummiphone went off and Mickey manage to pull his out and the screen showed Cid. 'Fellas, i got terrible news. Something is wrong with the teleporter and i was just about to warn you to not use it ."

"Cid, What happened to the kids!, they got separated from us" mickey said to Cid.

"They are on the same world as you guys but without a gummiphone, I cannot track them down." said Cid. "Im on my way to fix it right now,"

"Jiminy is missing too" said Roxas.

Cid hanged up and Kairi was in a frantic as Sora went over to her. "We will find them Kai,"

"I'll search the skies" said Donald as he took flight at once with the dragons. Glacea stayed beside them as the group moved as one to find the kids.

 **/with the kids/**

"Ooph!," said Skye as he had landed on his belly as he noticed he was in some sort of dry savannah. He noticed a small pond and he tried to walk over to it but he tripped. "Huh?" he said to himself as he then noticed he had a tail with a red spikey end. He looked into the water and he saw that he was lion cub with light pink fur and on his head was some of his spiky hair as a mane. (Sora's lion cub form just different colored.)

"I'm a lion" said Skye as he looked at himself. "Mommy! Daddy look at me!" he said but he noticed he was alone. "Mommy?, Daddy?,Kari? " he asked now starting to get scared.

"Skye?" he heard his sister call out for him. Skye with little practice was able to move on four legs as he moved the bushes to reveal his sister in her lion cub form. She had ash grey fur and her brown hair was a little flat on her head.

"Skye, i can't find mommy and Daddy" she said.

"Me neither" said Skye as he then heard a twig snapping as A white furred lion cub came out with blonde hair. "Skye? Kari!, Guys i found them" said Ryoku as Xia came out. She was a cream furred lioncub with black hair like Kari's lion form. Terran came out with brown fur and his brown hair on his head like a mane. Briana was a lion cub who he was carrying carefully with his mouth. She had blue fur and a little tuff of blue hair on her head. Mokuba and Serenity were monkeys and Torn was also like Vanitas but he was still a baby. Ooccoo Jr, Leaf and Sunny came out of the bushes too. "Where are we?" asked Mokuba as Serenity took Briana and she held both babies with her hands.

" gosh are you all alright?" asked a small voice as Jiminy appeared.

"Jiminy!" said the kids.

"Were okay but our mommies and Daddies aren't with us" said Xia.

"We must have gotten separated from them. Don;t worry, all we have to do is find Pride Rock. That's where Simba lives and no doubt your parents are already there" said Jiminy as he held his book out. 'But where are we?"

"Your in the Outlands" spoke a voice. The kids turned to see a Lion cub with brown fur and green eyes. On his head was small tuft of dark brown hair already forming into a mane. He was in a tree as he lunged down as he approached them. "Who are you?" asked Vern. he was an exact copy of ven exept he had sandy hair.

"Kovu and this place is the Outlands, the home of those exiled by King Simba who followed Scar." said Kovu.

"Scar had followers?" asked Jiminy. He didn't remember this the last time he was here. "Yeah, lead by a lioness named Zira." snorted Kovu. he was still mad after all he heard from vitani and Nuka. his older siblings.

 _/flashback/_

 _. "Kovu!" said Vitani._

 _Kovu stopped as he looked at his siblings. "what is it?" he asked but Nuka shoved him. "You gotta get out of here Termite. Xarcs wants you dead and so does mother." said Nuka._

 _"what!" said a shocked Kovu._

 _'come , we don;t have much time before mother notices were missing" said Nuka as he and Victani lead him away from the termite mound that was their home. "Nuka i don't understand? Why does mother want me dead?" asked Kovu although he knew that scar had returned._

 _'It's because she scar back now Kovu and doesn't need you anymore," said Nuka not calling him a Termite like he normally does._

 _"What do you mean?" asked Kovu._

 _"Kovu, you have to run away. Get out of the outlands".said Vitani as she nudged him to go._

 _'Now go before Xarcs notices were gone Termite!" said Nuka. Kovu nodded to his siblings promising to help them out anyway he can as he ran away from the termite mound._

 _/end flashback/_

"You know this Zira don't you Kovu?" asked Jiminy as he walked over to him. He patted his paw with his hand before he said. "You can tell Jiminy everything."

Kovu then told the crickett everything from how he lived in the outlands with his mother Zira and the other outsiders since he was a cub. How he became friends with Kiara, Simba's daughter and how Zira originally wanted to use his friendship with Kiara to get to Simba. But the Scar returned under a new name Xarcs and he had taken over the outsiders with the help of the Black monsters.

"Sora was right, Scar did come back as a Nobody. This is not good, we have to warn Simba at once!" said Jiminy.

"But Simba hates me" said Kovu.

"Now that is ridiculous. I will vouch for you Kovu since you know much about Xarcs plan." said Jiminy. "And we need to get the young ones away from here as soon as possible. If Xarcs catches their scents. He'll kill them"

Kovu nodded as he said. "Alright, follow me and stay close."

The kids then began to follow Kovu though the dry savannah and towards the pride lands. Hoping to find their parents and guardians.

 **/with the Guardians/**

"Skye!" shouted Sora leading the guardians though the lush savannah.

"Kari!" shouted Kairi behind him. The others behind them also shouting for their kids. Unknown to them a white egret saw then for he never saw them before. "Hapana!, i must go tell Kion and Simba" said the bird as he flew towards pride rock.

Simba who had gotten bigger overlooked his kingdom from atop pride rock. He felt a pain in his heart when he felt his connection to Sora dim away and he spent one night roaring in a stormy night fearing something had happened to him. Now his connection to Sora had gotten stronger again after so long. Behind him watching was his mate and Queen Nala along with their children. Kiara, the Eldest and heir to the Throne and Kion, the youngest and leader of the Lion Guard with his friends Bunga, a honey badger, Fuli, a Cheetah,and Besthe, a Hippo. Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki were also on Pride Rock as well.

"What's wrong with dad mom?" asked Kion noticing his dad was in deep thought. Nala smiled as she said. 'He's thinking about his friends again."

"You mean Sora, Donald and Goofy?" asked Kiara.

'Yes, them. There the reason why we were able to defeat Scar." said Nala.

"Wow, i hope we get to meet them someday" said Kiara as they heard. "Kion!, Kion!" said Ono as he landed in front of them. 'What is it Ono, is it Janja and his clan?," asked Kion.

"Makucha?" asked Fuli

"Or Reirei and her pack?" asked Besthe.

"No some strangers have arrived and i think there looking for something." said Ono.

"Alright Lion Guard let's go investigate" said Kion as his team was ready to go. "Ono lead the way."

"Affirmative." said Ono as he was about to take flight when Ariel Knocker Heartless appeared and surrounded him. 'Hevi Kabisa!, Ono watch out!" shouted Kion as Simba turned to see the Heartless. "There back Nala!" said Simba as he lunged at the nearest ariel knocker and took it out. "Everyone get back" said Nala as Ono landed beside them as Simba was now focusing on the Heartless. More appeared which consisted of Living Bones, Shamans, Rabid Dogs, and a new breed which resembled a hyena and a wild dog mixed together. Savage dogs were there names. They all eyed the king as Simba was ready for a fight as he roared as he lunged into battle.

Not to far, the gang and their dragons were still searching for the kids when they heard Simba's roar. "That was Simba!" said Goofy as they made it to Pride Rock and those who never saw it up close were awed at the sight of the throne of the Lion King. "Now that is one nig rock" said Joey.

"Look!" said Lea as they saw Simba being surrounded by the Heartless. "You guys stay here. Watch us" said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key in his mouth. Donald and Goofy joined him as they went to help their friend. Simba clawed another heartless down as another took it's place. 'Dad!,Simba!,Your majesty!" said those from pride rock. Simba looked to see a Shaman lunging at him only to hear. "Come on!" said Goofy as he tackled the shaman in mid air. He landed along side Simba as Sora and Donald joined them. The four were then surrounded by Heartless. "simba! " said Sora.

"Together!" roared Simba as the two unleashed Wildcat. Rocks made the heartless go flying as they began clawing and slashing the monsters with their claws and keyblades. To finish off the limit they let off a big roar as they took out most of the heartless. Donald and Goofy took out the last heartless and it was all clear. "Unbungalievable" said Bunga.

"Poa" said Besthe.

"I have no words at all" said Kopa as Kiara was silent with her two friends Tiifu and Zuri. Sora, Donald and goofy dismissed their weapons as they were all suddenly tackled bu the lion King. "I missed you guys" Simba said as he let his friends up.

"Us too Simba, you done a good job being King" said Goofy.

The rest of the gang came over with their dragons. Introductions were made and they told the lion king everything about how sora was gone for four years until he had found a way to come back and was chosen to guard Kingdom Hearts and their quest to stop the syndicate and The lost masters. now they were searching for their kids who had gotten separated from them when they arrived to the Pride Lands.

'Oh my word" said Nala as she hated what the mothers in the group were feeling. "wE don't know if there alright" said Namine.

'Don't worry everyone, we will find them. Zazu!" Simba said as Zazu landed before him. 'Yes Sire?"

"I want you to fly in the outlands to search for Skye, Kari, Ryoku, Terram, Briana, Torn, Mokuba, Serenity, and Vern." Simba said.

"Yes sire!' said Zazu as he took flight in the direction of the outlands. "Kion, take the lion guard and go search Mbali Fields"

'Alright team lets go" said Kion as he and his friends went out with some of the gang. Soon the rest of the team split up to search for the missing children.

 **/with the kids/**

'Guys, it's too hot." said Terran. He was getting exhausted from the intense heat of the savannah sun. Serenity was trying her best to keep Briana and Torn shaded.

"I know but we have to keep moving" said Skye as he was beside Kovu. He too was panting from the hot sun. vultures flew above them as one of them recognized Kovu. "well lookie here boys, free meals and we wont have to deal with the Lion Guard." said Mzingo as they flew above them.

Soon the sun got to them all as they all collapse from the heat. Serenity and Mokuba had Torn and Briana between them to keep them shaded. Mzingo's parliament landed and they all surrounded the kids. "Well boys let's dig in" said Mzingo as the vultures got ready to eat when all they heard. "YEEEHAHH!"

The birds didn't expect to see two creatures come charging in. the one charging was a mix of a warthog and a living bone heartless only it had no heartless insignia on it. It's skin was grey and black. its eyes were orange and it had a tuff of white hair on its head and tail. The small creature riding it was a meerkat like shadow like creature and it had antennas like a shadows. it's skin was a mix of grey and black and it too had orange eyes. The vultures took flight afraid of the two creatures. "Get out of here you!" said the small creature as the vultures took flight.

"I love it Xinmott. Bowling for buzzards" said the big creature as it went to investigate what the vultures had surrounded.

"I know Xampbaa, no wonder our original selves enjoyed it so much" laughed Xinmott brushing some dirt off his arm. .

"Uh-oh, hey Xinmott, you better come look. I think there still alive" said the creature known as Xampbaa looking at the unconscious kids.

"Ew" said Xinmott as he came over to investigate. "Alright, what do we got here?" He took a sniff as he examined Kari. he lifted her paw and then he got a good look at her and then at the other kids. 'Oh snap!, Keybladers!" he said as he dropped the paw and made a dash for Xampbaa. "Run Xampbaa move it!" shouted Ximott.

"Hey, Xinmott, there just little guys." said Xampbaa as he looked at the kids. "Look at them, they're so cute and all alone. Can we keep them?"

"XAMPBAA ARE YOU NUTS!" shouted Xinmott in his ears. "Were talking about keyblade wielders, they kill guys like us"

"But there so little and can't fend for themselves out here" said Xampbaa as Xinmott landed in front of them. 'Besides we already raised a keyblade wielder and we lost her." pointed out Xinmott.

"But still we should help them Xinmott, Tori would want us to help them." said Xampbaa mentioning their friend. Xinmott then sighed as he said. "Alright, we'll help them out." Xampbaa then picked up the kids with his snout and They were surprised to see two giggling babies. Xinmott and Xampbaa could have sworn they have meet the baby boy before but couldn't put their minds on it. "Come on lets go find some Shade." said Xinmott as they headed out to find a spot to get then out of the sun.

 **/with Sora./**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Mickey were with Simba as they searched the pride lands for the children. Sora and them had just told Simba about theory of Scar coming back as a Nobody.

"I see, well if he does come back, then i won't let him scare me this time. This is my kingdom and i will fight with all my power" said Simba.

"And don't forget you have us to back you up Simba" said Donald.

"I can feel darkness around us guys. I felt it ever since we landed." said Mickey holding Kingdom Key D.

Great trouble is brewing in the Outlands I fear." said Rafiki as he made himself known to them. "The other king is right, Simba." He said, gravely. "The Pride Lands are in danger. Something far more terrible than Scar is coming. We must be prepared."

He then looked at the volcano not to far from their spot. It's top was smoking as it has been for the last few days. "Mt. Kamwe Kulala has been erupting for the last few days and thats not all" said Rafiki as he pointed to an area at the pride lands. It was dry just like it was during Scar's reign.

"What's causing this?" asked Kairi looking at the dead land. she felt sympathy remembering all that Sora told her about the pride lands during Scar's reign and what a wasteland it was.

"We don't know. Rafiki's right, something is wrong and i can use your help to figure it out" said Simba.

"You don't even have to ask us Simba." said Sora. Simba smiled as they resumed searching for the children.

/ **end of part 1/**

 **"I went back though the last chapter and changed a few things. Next chapter will cover the mysterious Xinmott and Xampbaa and their connection to Tori.**


	34. Pride Lands Part 2

**/back with the Children/**

Skye felt water being splashed on his face as he stirred along with the others. "You kids okay?" asked Xinmott as they all looked at the two creatures. "AH!" they screamed in fear.

"Easy little guys, were not going to hurt you" said Xampbaa.

"But your Heartless," said Vern as he was trying his best to be brave.

"Don;t even compare us to those heart stealing creeps. We are Twili's, Denizens of the Twilight Realm" said Xinmott.

"Twili? What's a Twili?" asked Jiminy as he pulled out his book. Tori never told them about the denizens of the Twilight Realm.

'We'll when a world is destroyed and those who were on their world when it fell. Their shadow's are separated from them and become their own beings in the Twilight Realm. Although there are two kinds of Twili. Purebloods who are born within the Twilight Realm and Halfblood Twili, those who are created from the shadows. My name is Xinmott" said Xinmott.

"And i am Xampbaa." said Xampbaa.

"Hi i'm Skye and this is my sister Kari" said Skye seeing that they were friendly. Kari waved to them with her paw.

"Im Xia." said Xia.

"Terran" said Terran.

"Ryoku" said Ryoku nodding his head to them.

"My name is Vern" said Vern.

"Im Mokuba" said Mokuba.

" im Serenity and the two babies are Torn and Briana." said Serenity introducing herself and the two babies. They babbled at the two Twili's who laughed. Kovu was silent not trusting them. He was still a bit sad his own mother wanted him dead and he began to walk away. "Hey were you going?" asked Xinmott.

'Nowhere" said kovu as he walked away from the small oasis. Jiminy and the kids felt sad for him. They knew kovu was going through alot. 'Gee, he looks blue" said Xinmott.

"I say Dark Brown" said Xampbaa.

"No Xampbaa, he's depressed." said Xinmott earning an oh from his friend. The two Twili then approached Kovu as they stood by his side. The other kids followed suit. "What's eating yah kid?"asked Xampbaa.

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain" Xinmott mad a small joke but it didn't make Kovu laugh. Xinmott then said "So where you from?"

"That's what i don;t know All my life i was told i was someone important and then im tossed away the moment the one they all call king comes back, i am so confused. I don't even know who i am." said Kovu.

"Kid in times like this my buddy here says., you gotta put your behind in your past," Xampbaa said proudly. The kids had sweat drops appear over their heads.

""No, no, no!, Amateur, Lie down before you hurt yourself," Xinmott huffed. "It's you gotta put your past behind kid, we told our friend this once. Bad things happen and there's nothing we can do about it right?"

'Right" said Kovu.

"Right and it's up to you to keep on moving forward. Forget the past and move on" said Xinmott.

"But what do i do?, i can't just forget all that i was taught" said Kovu.

"Then you need a new lesson Kovu, repeat after me….Hakuna Matata" said Xinmott. Jiminy's eyes widen. _/how does Xinmott know Hakuna Matata unless he is Timon's Twili and Xampbaa is Pumbaa's Twili./_

"What?" asked everyone.

"Hakuna Matata," Xampbaa said slowly. "It means no worries!"

 **/Hakuna Matata/**

 _Hakuna Matata... What a wonderful phrase..."_ Xinmott sang earning looks from the kids. Xampbaa joined in, _"Hakuna Matata... Ain't no passing craze..."_

Xinmott sang, _"It means no worries... For the rest of your days..."_ he lead Kovu and the kids to a bush each.

 _"It's our problem-free... philosophy..."_ They sang together as Xinmott finished, _"Hakuna Matata..."_

"Hakuna matata?" Ryoku asked. Xampbaa nodded, "Yeah, it's our motto."

"What's a motto?" Xia wondered. Xinmott joked, "Nothing! What's a motto with you guys? Ahh ha ha ha..." The two Twili laughed as Xampbaa explained, "You know, Kids... These two words will solve all your problems."

"That's right! Take Xampbaa for example..." Xinmott gestured to his friend as he sang, " _Why... when he was a young Twili..."_ Xampbaa repeated, _"When I was a young Twiliiiiii!"_

"Very nice."Xinmott commented as he cleaned out his ear from Xampbaa's loud singing. Xampbaa nodded in appreciation , "Thanks!"

 _"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal... He could clear the Realm after every meal..."_ Xinmot sang grossing out Serenity, Xia and Kari. Xampbaa sang, "I _'m a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned... And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind... And oh, the shame!"_

 _"He was ashamed!_ " Xinmott exclaimed from atop Skye's head. Xampbaa sang, _"Thoughta changin' my name!"_

" _Oh, what's in a name?_ " Xinmott sang. Xampbaa continued, _"And I got downhearted!"_

" _How did you feel?_ " Xinmott asked now in front of the kids. Xampbaa replied, _"Ev'rytime that I..."_ Xinmott quickly covers Xampbaa's mouth, "Xampbaa!, Not in front of the kids!" Xampbaa apologized, "Oh... sorry."

The kids all raised eyebrows at each other while Jiminy laughed. They watch Xinmott hoists Xampbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging as they sang, " _Hakuna Matata... What a wonderful phrase... Hakuna Matata... Ain't no passing craze..."_

Kovu with a smile joined in with Skye and Kari, _"It means no worries, For the rest of your days"_ they sang

"Yeah sing it kids" said Xinmott as he landed on the ground. Soon the rest of the kids joined in as they all sang. "" _It's our problem-free..."_

Xampbaa landed behind them as he finished for them. ". _.. philosophy…"_

" _Hakuna Matata"_ they all sang together.

"I feel better thanks" said Kovu as the music continued to play.

"Your welcome kid, we taught this song to our best friend when she got depressed." said Xinmott.

"Yeah, I just wish we knew where Tori was" said Xampbaa sadly..

"You know Aunt Tori?" asked Vern making the two Twili gasp. 'Did you just say that Tori is your Aunt?" asked Xinmott.

"Yeah, she's married to my Uncle Van. and Torn is her son and my cousin" said Vern as Xinmott and Xampbaa were hugging each other. 'Our best friend is alright!," they said to each other

"We haven't seen her in many years and she has her own kid" said Xampbaa as he was now looking at Torn who was laughing at him. "If you two want, come with us. Were on our way to the pride lands. Tori is there with the other guardians" said Serenity."

"We would be delighted, were off to the Pride Lands!" said Xinmott as they all formed a single line. They sang "" _Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna..."_

" _It means no worries... for the rest of your days..."_ Kovu sang as the others joined in, " _It's our problem-free... philosophy... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata..."_

 _"I say Hakuna..."_ Xinmott sang as Xampbaa sang, _"I say Matata..."_

 _"Hakuna Matata... Ta ta... Ah, ah, ah..."_ Xinmott sang as they continued on their way to the pride lands. Soon the lush savannah of the Pride Lands came into view. "Wow" they all said looking at the Pride Lands. "There's pride rock!" exclaimed Jiminy as he pointed to the home of Simba and his pride. The group then made their way through the savannah.

 **/end Hakuna Matata/**

 **/back with the guardians./**

The gang had returned to pride rock after searching for the kids. The mothers were prancing back and forward when Zazu landed. All eyes turned to the majordomo. 'Sire, i could not locate them."

The gang sighed as Tori and Aqua were very worried for Torn and Briana. 'Don;t worry Aqua. Terran will make sure nothing happens to Briana" Terra said as he confronts his wife.

"I know." said Aqua as Tori looked even more depressed. _/First i lost my best friends and now i lost my baby./ _she thought as she looked out to the sky. _/Xinmott. Xambpaa. I hope you guys are doing well whereever you are/_

Kairi and the other mothers were trying to stay calm as their husbands held them close. Sora looked up at the sky as he then said to himself. Worry was in his heart for the children "Skye, Kari, be strong and look after the others."

"I hope there alright" said Aladdin as most of the gang also hoping that they were alright.

"We should continue searching for them," said Steve as he, Ty and Tim went off to search some more. Soon the rest of the group then took off to search again. "Sire" said Zazu as he landed before Simba.

'What is it Zazu?" asked Simba.

"Sire, i think i may have an idea to what is happening to the pride lands. There is a strange wind coming from Clawtooth Rock" said Zazu as he pointed his wings towards the east. A Rock just as tall as Pride Rock exept it was surrounded by pointy rocks. It stood close to Mbali Fields. the first area to began drying up.

"I see, summon the leader of the herds." said Simba as Zazu left to go do his task. Simba looked back at Clawtooth Rock with great worry,

/ **in the outlands/**

'What!" roared Zira to one of her lioness.

"It's true Zira, He got away" said the outsider.

"And where is he heading? To the pride lands?" asked Zira.

"I believe so" said the outsider.

"If he reaches the pride lands and warns Simba. There goes my plans " said Xarcs. He had received word from Mzingo that he was being accompanied by five other cubs, two baby dragons and two monkeys.

"The guardians of light are here and those kids with Kovu must be the young ones." said Xarcs as a Hyena entered with two others. "Janja, Take your pack and bring me the children of Sora. Kill Kovu and the rest of them"

'Right away Boss, lets go boys" said Janja as his pack left the termite mound and towards the pride lands.

 **/in the pride lands./**

The kids were all following Kovu as they explored the pride lands. "Simba sure has done a fine job of restoring this place." said Jiminy. He had shown Kovu how it was before Scar was defeated by Simba and Sora. "He really was a horrible king" said Kovu earning a nod from Jiminy. "Then i am glad i won't be king. Kopa is the right heir not me" said Kovu.

"Glad to hear that Kovu" said Jiminy as then Kari's stomach grumbled. "My tummy wants food" She said.

"Me too" said Mokuba holding his stomach.

"Well it's lunch time" said Xinmott as Xampbaa belched.

"Im so hungry i can eat anything" said Ryoku

"Well you came to the right place, Hey this looks like a good place to gather up some Grub" said Xinmott at a nearby log.

Xambpaa pulled the log up and Xinmott took one of the bugs that were crawling along under it. "Here's lunch" said Xinmott.

"Eww Gross!" said Kovu and the kids as Xinmott ate the bug. "Yum, tastes like chicken."

Xambpaa took a slurp of a worm. "Slimy yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Xinmott told them as he ate another bug.

"You'll learn to love 'em," Xampbaa promised as his mouth was full of bugs.

Xinmott came up with a leaf full of bugs.

"Well kids?" asked Xinmott.

Kovu shrugged as he took a bug. ""Hakuna Matata," he said and he ate the bug. He smiled as he said. ""Slimy…yet satisfying."

"Hey guys, here's some Bananas up here" said Mokuba who had manage to get enough for him and the other kids. They all ate in silence before they resume their trek towards pride rock. "Alright all we have to do is get past Mt. Kamwe Kulala and then the way to Pride Rock is not that far." said Kovu pointing his paw to the smoking volcano.

"We have to go there?" asked Vern looking at the volcano.

"Yeah it's the only way to get to Pride Rock faster" said Kovu.

"Then let's hurry before it decides to erupt" said Jiminy as he took his spot on Skye's head. The kids then headed straight for the volcano unaware that Mzingo had spotted them. "Excellent, now to report back to Janja" said the vulture as he flew on over to the outlands.

Ono was flying around doing some patrolling of his own when he spotted Kovu and the kids heading straight for the mountain. "Hapana!" said Ono as he then flew to where Kion and the others were. They were dealing with a small problem for Makuu the leader of the crocodiles when Ono landed. "Kion!, we have a problem. Some young ones are heading straight for Kulala and Rafiki says it can go any minute."

"Hevi Kabisa!, we gotta warn them that it's about to blow up!, Till the Pride lands end!" said Kion.

"Lion Guard Defend!" said his friends as they went towards the smoking mountain. On the mountain. Kovu was doing his best to lead the kids as fast as possible in case the mountain decided to blow. "Are we there yet?" asked Xia.

"Almost" said Kovu when the mountain shook. The kids looked up at the mountaintop as smoke and small rocks came out. 'Whoa" they said.

"Come on, we can't stay here" said Xinmott as they were then surrounded by Hyenas and Vultures. "Leaving so soon, you haven't had your baths yet" said Janja with a laugh.

"We just had one" said Terran as Vern had his keyblade in his tail. His keyblade was Jungle King.

"Now we don't want any trouble." said Jiminy.

"No good will that do Jiminy, They work for Xarcs" said Kovu as he too was defensive. "Alright boys, get the two cubs that Xarcs wants and lets eat the others" laughed Janja as the volcano shook again. Fireballs were coming out of the top. "Janja! We outa get off the mountain!," said Cheezi

"Yeah boss, this place is going to go" said Chungu.

"You can worry about that after we have dinner" said janja as he and the hyenas' advanced towards the children when the volcano shook again. Fireballs were now raining down as the mountain shook. The hyenas barely avoided a fireball that sent them back. "Come on!" said Skye as they ran for their lives. "Hurry!"Mokuba said as he looked at the mountaintop. Lava was starting to come out as it began heading down the mountain. The kids ran with the lava right behind them. Kari tripped and rolled until she was facing the mountain. She screamed as the lava approached. Xinmott came to her. 'Come on Kari run!" he said as he ushered her to the others. They ran until they got to a small cliff. "Look there's pride rock" said Terran.

"We need to get across" said Kovu as they went to find a way across when Janja with Cheezi and Chungu appeared. "I don't think so " laughed Janja.

"JANJA!" shouted Kion as he and his friends appeared on the other side of the cliff. "Leave them alone and go back to the outlands!"

"Sorry Kion but i have a job to do by the order of Xarcs" said Janja as he approached the kids. Xinmott and Xampbaa were ready for a fight as Vern saw that the Lava was catching up. "Twende kiboko!" shouted Besthe as he manage to make a bridge out of a tree. "Cross this tree!" said Fuli.

Serenity and Terran crossed first with the babies, then Xia with Mokuba. Vern and Ryoku went next and afterwards Kovu and Vern crossed leaving skye and Kari. 'come on guys" shouted Ryoku.

"Skye, i'm afraid" Kari said to her brother,

"Me too" said Skye.

"Here get on you two" said Xampbaa with Xinmott on his head. The two kids got on him as he crossed the log. Once across did Besthe pushed the log down into the lava going towards the river. Janja and his hyenas were then in the path of the lava. 'Your regret this Kion!"shouted Janja as he and his hyenas fled from the lava. The group then looked at the lion guard. "Thanks Kion" Kovu said

"Kovu? What are you doing here in the Pride Lands?: asked Kion. he remember the last time he met him and was the only one to not be a threat to him.

"On the run, Xarcs wants me dead since he took leadership of the Outsiders" said Kovu.

"Xarcs?" asked Bunga.

"Scar just under a new name. Well explain everything later but right now lets get away from this mountain" said Jiminy making himself know on top of Skye's head..

"SCAR!" shouted the Lion Guard. Kovu then told them everything Xarcs has planned for his revenge on Simba and the kids introduced themselves to the Lion Guard.

"We gotta go tell Simba at once." said Ono.

"Yeah and your folks are worried all about you guys" said Besthe making the kids feel better knowing that their parents were alright.

"Come on let's go" said Skye as the group then headed towards pride rock. They all admired more of the scenery when they spotted areas that were drying up. 'What's wrong with those areas?" asked Kovu as they stopped to look at the drying area. "We don't know. Everyone in the pride lands is worried. My Dad is holding a meeting with the leaders of the herds right now."

"Kion?" said a voice as it belong to Kiara as she came over to the group with Tiifu and Zuri. she spotted the newcomers and was surprised to see her friend Kovu. "Kovu what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a long story but Scar is back and he wants me dead" said Kovu. he was happy to see his first friend again,

"It's true, he told me everything that Xarcs has planned for the pride lands" said Kion as the lion guard nodded.

"But wait isn't this Xarcs doing too?" Zuri gestured to the dry areas as it was starting to spread even more. all the sudden Shaman Heartless appeared along with a giant shaman heartless **(the one from the Groundshaker but i decided to make it it;s very own heartless)** , Two Stealth Sneaks, Several Living Bones Ariel Knockers and Savage Dogs. "Hapana!" said Ono as they were surrounded. "We gotta Fight!" said Xinmott getting his claws ready. "But Vern's the only one with a Keyblade." said Mokuba.

"Not to worry guys, I learned some fighting with the Dandelions" said Vern with Jungle King in his tail. "Serenity come on there's a small cave we can hide in until the fights over." said mokuba as he and Serenity lead the kids into a small cave. Kovu got his own claws ready as he stood next to Kion. The authors favorite kingdom Hearts battle theme began playing as the fight began. **(The encounter KH3)**

"Zuka Zama!" said Bunga as he jumped on the nearest living bone. The Heartless thrashed trying to get the Honey badger off. "Huwezi!" said Fuli as she used her speed to gather up the shamans as Xampbaa and Besthe tackled them away. Kion headbutted a Shaman in the back as as he kicked a Shadow away. Kiara stayed close to Fuli as she also headbutted a shaman away and kicked another heartless.

Kovu used his training to use a rolled slash and kick on another shaman as he was close to Vern. Vern was still learning as he barely dodged a swipe from a shamans claw and he hits it with his keyblade. A heart floated away as the two then focused on a Living Bone.

Xinmott was being chased by Two savage dogs. "Xinmott over here!" shouted Kari as he joined the other kids in hiding but the two savage dogs had followed him. "Please don't eat us" said Zuri scared.

"DROP THEM!" shouted Xampbaa as he appeared at the entrance.

"Ra" said the savage bones.

"Are you Talking to Me?" asked Xampbaa with a blank face.

"Uh oh, you called him a Twili" said Xinmott.

"Are You Talking To Me?" asked Xampbaa.

"Shouldn't have done that" said Mokuba.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!" roared Xampbaa.

"Now there in for it" said Xinmott.

"They call me MISTER TWILI!" shouted Xampbaa as he charged into battle as Xinmott held onto Skye and Kari. outside the cave where the Lion Guard was fighting as a crash sound came from inside as Xampbaa was beating up the Savage Dogs.

'Get em Xampbaa!" said Xinmott.

"Get them meanies!" exclaimed Skye and the other kids as Xampbaa destroyed them as they exited the cave. "Thatta teach em" said Xinmott as Xampbaa snorted but things turned for the worst when the Grand Shaman manage to grab Kiara with its claw. "Oh no Kiara!" exclaimed everyone. Kovu felt a sudden anger take over him as he eyes glowed with power. The gang watched as a strange symbol appeared. It was like the Lion Guard Symbol except it was in the shape of a Claw. "let my friend GO!" he roared as he slammed his paws into the ground. Big pointy rocks came out of the earth and headed straight for the heartless. One by one did the rocks take out the heartless and even the big one.

The rocks subsided as Kovu regain control over himself. The others were too stunned to even move. "Poa" said Besthe shocked. .

"Hevi Kabisa." said Kion also shocked.

"That was Unbungalievable. It was like the roar of the elders!" exclaimed Bunga.

"HAHA!, It is Time!" shouted a familiar voice. The group turned to see Rafiki with his apprentice Makini who was on a tree branch.

"Rafiki?, what do you mean?" asked Kiara as Rafiki landed in front of Kovu and studied him. "Yes, yes, you have been chosen Kovu, son of Mlezi and Zira. Heir to Clawtooth Rock."

"Mlezi?" asked everyone.

"My Dad. my mother never told me anything about him exept his name" said Kovu sadly. Everything he was ever taught was to hate Simba but he didn't want to live a life full of hate like her.

"Yes, Mlezi was a dear old friend. He was the protector of Clawtooth for many years before his death." said Rafiki as he patted kovu's head.

"Rafiki what was it that i did?" Kovu asked looking at the Shaman.

"You young lion have the power known as The Claws of the Elders. Like the roar of the Elders, when you slam your paws into the earth., the Claws of the Great Kings will aid you in the form of rocks. But it can be used for both good and evil. Your father had the Claws of the Elders and now you have it." Rafiki said.

Kovu nodded as he then looked at Clawtooth from their spot. 'Now it is time for you to cleanse Clawtooth of the Creature that now guards the Keyhole in the order of Xarcs, Claw." said Rafiki pointing his staff towards Clawtooth. "Wait is the keyhole the reason why the pride lands is being brought into a drought?" asked mokuba earning a nod from the shaman.

"All by myself." said kovu as he began to walk away from the group when Skye and Kari went to stand in his way. "No, were coming too" said Skye.

"Now hold on a minute there Skye" said Jiminy speaking up. "We need to go get your Father for this if there is a monster involved, I cannot allow you or the other children to go into any danger, Your mothers and fathers would not like it one bit not to mention your older brothers Serenity, mokuba."

"We know Jiminy but Kovu is our friend. Friends help each other out," said Kari. Kovu was taken back at hearing their decree.

"I agree with Skye and Kari" said Ryoku as he went over to them. Soon the rest of the group stood besides Kovu.

"We have to do this jiminy." said Terran.

"Yeah, the more we talk about this, the more this place suffers., the Pride Lands are in danger" said Xia as the grass dried up underneath their feet. Jiminy sighed as he smiled. "Alright, we'll go together then. you kids are juts like your parents. You especially Skye, Sora will do anything to help his friends out. you are defiantly his son"

The kids smiled at the crickett before he hopped on Skye's head. "Tiifu, Zuri, i want you two to go tell my Dad that the lion Guard is on the case of the mysterious drought" said Kiara for she was going with them.

Her two friends nodded as they took off in the direction of Pride Rock. "Alright Everybody, lets go. Till the Pride Lands end?" said Skye and Kari looking at their friends .

"LION GUARD AND GUARDIANS OF LIGHT DEFEND!" shouted everyone as they began their trek to Clawtooth. Rafiki smiled as he watched them all go. "Good luck to you all" he said.

 **End of part 2**

 **Next part will be the gang learning about Xinmott and Xampbaa from Tori and the kids adventure to Clawtooth . Yes, the Twili are going to be in this fanfic as they are the residents of the Twilight Realm. they are the property of Nintento.**


	35. Pride Lands part 3

**/pride rock/**

"Now now Calm down everyone" Simba said to the gathered animals. He was holding an emergency meeting to discuss the mysterious drought that has hit the pride lands.

"But your majesty, This mysterious drought is causing trouble for my float" said Makuu.

"And the grazing fields are quickly drying up as well" said Muhimu as an all out argument continued.

The guardians watched with Nala and the other lionesses. The dragons were resting from searching for the children. "Guarsh i kinda feel bad for Simba" said Goofy.

"Yeah, whatever is causing this drought is making problems for everyone." said Nero laying down next to Sere,

'Yeah but in the end. Simba always pulls through. Hakuna Matata" said Timon making Tori shoot his head to the meerkat. "What did you just say?" asked tori.

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries" said Pumbaa. They had taught it some of the gang while they searched for the missing children. Tori then saw an image of Xinmott and Xampbaa in their place before their image faded. her eyes began watering up. "Tori are you alright?" asked Mulan as everyone noticed their friend was on the brink of tears. "Was it something i said." said Timon.

'Tori?" asked Vanitas as he stood beside his wife. "No, Timon, Pumbaa, you two remind me of two very dear friends of mine" Tori said.

"You mean Xinmott and Xampbaa?" asked Vanita earning a look from everyone. "Xinmott?, Xampbaa?" asked Roxas

"My best friends, They were always there for me when i needed someone to talk to ot someone to hold me when i was sad. They are Twili's like me" said Tori.

"Twili?" asked Xion.

"The Denizens of the Twilight Realm. " said Oswald.

"Yep. and in fact Timon, Pumbaa, Xinmott and Xampbaa are your Twili's, born when your world fell to Darkness. They too taught me Hakuna Matata." said Tori.

"Wow." said Pumbaa amazed.

"I know Pumbaa, there's someone like us out there teaching Hakuna Matata. Word is getting out baby" laughed Timon as the gang also laughed. "What happened to them?" asked Hercules.

"When we were fleeing the Twilight Realm. We got separated during an attack by a Darkside. And i never saw them again" said Tori as she looked out to the pride lands.

"Don't Worry, Friends don't forget each other, right guys" Sora said looking at everyone. "Yeah, Sora's right Tori, im sure they are lost and you meet them again" said Riku.

Tori cheered up afterwards but she was still greatly worried for Torn. "Queen Nala!" shouted Tiifu and Zuri. they had just arrived to Pride Rock.

"Tiifu? Zuri?, what is it and where's Kiara?" asked Nala as the two friends of Kiara catched their breaths.

"Kion and the Lion Guard are heading for Clawtooth Rock to stop the drought."said Tiifu.

"What!?" asked Nala as she rose up. "Simba!"

Simba turned to Nala as he came over to them. "What is it Nala?"

"Kion and the lion Guard are heading for Clawtooth!" said Nala.

"Oh no!, We have to stop them before it's too late." said Simba.

"What's wrong with Clawtooth?" asked Terra.

"It's said to be the home of a terrible monster named Claw. Claw has claimed many lives who dared to live near Clawtooth" said Simba.

"We had no choice to make it and the surrounding areas off limits." said Nala.

"Well Rafiki said that Kovu was the heir of Clawtooth and he's with the lion guard. He's going to challenge it to a fight." said Zuri.

"Kovu?!" asked Simba with a bit of a growl.

"Simba!" said Nala Shocked at her mate's behavior as was most of the gang.

"Who?" asked Hiccup.

"Scar chose him as his heir to become king of the pride lands. He was just a baby when i had no choice to but to banish Scar's followers to the outlands" Simba said kicking a rock with his paw..

"Kovu wanted us to tell you your majesty that he left the Outsiders when Scar came back and ordered for him to be killed." said Zuri.

"SCAR!" shouted everyone.

"Well according to Kovu, he goes by the name Xarcs now." said Tiifu.

"So he did come back as a Nobody." said Lea.

"This is not good, we have to be ready for a fight gang" said Daphne.

"Not to mention the five other lion cubs, two monkeys and the black and white lizard."said Zuri.

"The Kids!" exclaimed the guardians.

"And they are also heading for Clawtooth with Kion" said Steve.

"Come on! Lets go!" said Sora as the guardians of light and Simba's pride left pride rock and towards Clawtooth.

 **/Outlands/**

'Xarcs we have a problem" said Janja as he and his clan were in the termite mound. "What is it Janja?" said Xarcs as he was a bit angry for the hyenas messing up.

"Kovu is heading for Clawtooth with the Lion Guard and those other children." said Janja as Xarcs smirked. 'At last he has woken up the power within him. Now to claim that power as my own. Army of Scar, we march for Clawtooth and make sure Claw is keeping up his job.." said Xarcs as he roared to summon his army. As one did they leave the termite mound. Their destination was Clawtooth.

 **/Clawtooth/**

The kids and the Lion Guard arrived to Clawtooth Rock. "Whoa" they said as they came to a stop. Just then they heard a terrible roar that shook the entire area. The kids took shelter behind a rock as they poke their heads out "What was that?" asked Ono.

"Look at that!" said Kiara as she pointed her paw towards the source of the roar. They saw a black Stealth Sneak with red markings all over its body as it stalked all over Clawtooth Rock. the heartless roared as it continued to look for food. "That's him. Claw" said Besthe. The creature that has lived on clawtooth for many years. Heartless were also seen patrolling Clawtooth."Heartless, I hate Heartless" said Xampbaa.

"What do we do" asked Serenity.

"Look we can lure him out in the open and once we got a clear shot. Kion and Kovu can use their combined power to defeat Claw once and for all. " said Skye.

"So what's the plan for luring the Heartless away so you guys can defeat Claw?" asked Xinmott.

"Live Bait" said Kovu looking at him and Xampbaa.

'Good idea" whispered back Xinmott until he snapped back 'Hey!"

"Xinmott we need to lure the Heartless away from Clawtooth and so i can use the Keyblade to stop the drought coming from the keyhole." said Vern.

"What do you want me to do?, Dress and Drag and Do the Hula?" asked Xinmott.

"Hang on i got a plan" said kion as everyone gathered their heads to listen in to Kion's plan. Once they discussed their plan did they all scattered to their spots. Once in position did they give xinmott and Xamobaa the clear.

The heartless then heard drums beating as all heads turned to Xinmott wearing a hula skirt made of grass and a flower.

 _(Hula)_

 _"Luau!"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

 _Eat my buddy Xampbaa here because he is a treat,Come on down and dine,On this tasty Twili, All you have to do is get in line" Xinmott sang. The heartless exept for Claw are drawn to the two Twili._

 _{Parenthetical parts are Xampbaa singing; the apple is at his feet.}_

 _Aaaare you achin'_

 _(Yup, yup, yup)_

 _Foooor some bacon?_

 _(Yup, yup, yup)_

 _Heeee's a big pig_

 _(Yup, yup)_

 _You could be a big pig too._

 _Oy!"_

 _"End Hula"_

they finished as they ran away screaming as the heartless followed them. Claw resumed patrolling Clawtooth as Skye, Kari, Ryoku, Mokuba, Terran, Leaf and Sunny took their positions behind some rocks to get ready to support the Lion Guard and Vern. Xia nodded as she was going to lure out Claw from Clawtooth as she headed for the rock.

Meanwhile. The guardians and Simba's pride were heading for Clawtooth at breakneck speed when Zazu flew above them."Sire!, the outsiders are on the attack!, There being lead by Scar" said Zazu.

"Where are they heading Zazu?" Simba asked him.

"There heading for Clawtooth Sire" said Zazu.

"Good we'll beat them there and meet them head on" said Roxas as the group then hurried towards Clawtooth.

 **/back at Clawtooth/**

Xia was ready as she stepped into the cave where Claw was with the monster in front of her she was terrified but she had to be brave like her father and uncle sora. She took a deep breath and prepared to do something that would be considered desperately stupid.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

She quickly fell behind the rock again as her scream caught Claw's attention. He jerked up in alert and began to scan the cave.

Shivering, and with her heart pounding hard, Xia peeked over the rock again. This time, Claw was gone. She didn't hear him make any steps, but he had somehow snuck away. She began to listen for him, but the sound she heard was water dripping down from the ceiling.

She looked around the cave again, but there still was no sign of the heartless.

It was almost like he had vanished.

Cautiously, Xia stepped back. Perhaps the heartless went further into the cave. Either way, she was starting to lose her nerve. She decided to leave. She was about to turn around and make a run for the mouth of the cave…

BOOM!

Claw had leapt behind her out of nowhere!

Xia couldn't even let a scream. She just sprinted right underneath him, narrowly avoiding his jaws, and headed toward the exit. She didn't dare look back. She just had to get out there without getting caught.

Claw was in hot pursuit. He dove for her and attempted to snatch her in his teeth. Fortunately for her, he missed.

However, as Claw slid down the slope off Clawtooth Rock, Xia jumped up to avoid his jaws and somehow ended up on the end of his nose.

Thanks to the steepness of the slope, the both of them continued to slide downward towards the pond near Clawtooth Rock

"HELP!" Xia cried as she and Claw crashed into shallows of the pool. "Xia!" shouted her friends as Xia made a run towards Serenity while Claw struggled to get up in the small pool of water. "You did good Xia. Nice job" she said as they stayed hidden within the small cave. Claw thrashed around looking for Xia when he saw the Lion Guard with Kovu and Vern. "It ends today" said Kion.

"Yeah" said the other members of the lion guard. Claw roared at them as he got ready for a fight. Claw then roared as he turned invisible. But thankfully his shadow was still there as Vern and Kovu hit the monster with their claws and keyblades. After hitting Claw with their attacks did the Stealth Sneak reveal itself. Anger was in it's yellow eyes. "Zuka Zama!" said Bunga as he lunged on the monster's back. 'Whats the matter Claw? Honey badger on your back?" asked Bunga as Claw roared trying to get the honey badger off him.

Rocks then began to hit Claw as the others began tossing rocks down from their spot. Claw roared as he then manage to grab Bunga and roar at the honey badger. "Oh no you dont!" shouted Ono as he made a dive bome and he manage to hit it in the eye. Claw roared as he tried to get the bird off him. Claw aimed for Ono with his claws when Kari shouted "Leave him alone!" she shouted as her eyes glowed. A ball of light formed before it went towards Claw. Claw was hit by the sphere of light as it backed up and was now far away from the others. "Kion!, Kovu!, Now!" shouted kiara.

Kion then focused as he used the Roar of the Elders as Kovy slammed his paws into the earth. Claw was hit by the Claw of the Elders as Kion's roar of the elders sent the heartless flying and Vern tossed his keyblade at the heartless. The keyblade impaled the heartless chest as it released the captive heart. Claw was defeated as it disappeared. "Hurray! We did it!" exclaimed the kids as they joined the lion guard. Xinmott and Xampbaa came back to them. "Way to go guys. We manage to take care of those heartless." said Xinmott.

"Lets go guys" said Kovu as they entered Clawtooth Rock and they saw the den was like the Kings den only it had a small waterfall in it. On the wall was the keyhole. Jiminy appeared on top of Skye's head. "Alright Vern. point you keyblade at the keyhole and that should do the trick."

Vern nodded as he was about to point his keyblade to the keyhole when Zazu flew in. 'Oh thank heavens your all alright"

"Zazu!" said the lion guard as the majordomo landed. "But you all must stay here in this cave. Scar is coming and he's bringing the outsiders and his heartless." said Zazu.

"What!" said the lion guard.

"Bring em on. We kicked Claw's butt and we can do the same with Xarcs." said Bunga ready for a fight.

"Yeah, Clawtooth is my birthright. He'll have to fight me for it" Kovu said.

"We got you back Kovu" said Mokuba.

"So whats the plan?" asked Besthe as they all began to plan for Xarcs arrival.

 **/outside clawtooth rock/**

The guardians of light and Simba's pride arrived to Clawtooth Rock. "Whoa" said those who have never been to Clawtooth. "Skye! Kari! Where are you" shouted Kairi for her children.

"We'll find them later Kairi because we have company" said Riku as they turned to see a pride of lions heading for them. Leading them was a brown lion with a dark mane and over his eyes was scars. Xarcs smirked as he and the outsiders came to a stop. Xarcs was smiling as he approached them.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew come down from on high to mingle with the commons!" He said, stopping a meter in front of him. Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed that he was now larger than Simba in both muscle and height.

"I don't care for your joking, 'Uncle Scar.'" Simba shot back.

"Oh, come now dear Simba, you must be surprised to see me back?" asked Xarcs "Ive come for Kovu after all he is apart of Zira's pride."

"NOT ANYMORE!" shouted Kovu from his spot from Clawtooth beside him was Kion and Kiara. "I've left the outsiders and now i consider myself a rogue."

"Now for the last time Xarcs. Get out and never come back" said Simba as he glared at his uncle. "Very well then but i won't be leaving without the heirs of kingdom hearts."

"Leave my children out of this Xarcs!" shouted Sora as he and the gang got their weapons ready. ",oh your alive Sora? No matter, you will die again along with those children, ATTACK" roared Xarcs as the Pride landers and the outsiders fought with their teeth and claws. While the rest of the gang went to deal with the Heartless he summoned.

The air was filled with loud roars, and the sound of stamping paws.

Simba and Sora were soon facing off against Xarcs by themselves while the others fought off the heartless.

Xarcs aimed a fast strike at Simba's head. The king was just able to duck under it, narrowly avoiding decapitation. He countered with a clenched paw into Xarcs's chin, which sent him staggering backwards briefly from the force of it. Sora used the window of opportunity to leap at Xarcs with his blade lashing out.

But the lion Nobody displayed surprising reflexes, lashing out with his paw to catch Sora in the air, and smack him away. He skidded across the ground several feet, before coming to a stop in front of a large, sand-covered boulder. The Keybearer-turned-lion got back on all fours just in time to run his blade into the chest of a charging Savage Dog.

He tried to get back into the fight he had been in, but found that he couldn't. His view of Simba and Xarcs had been obscured by a large mass of Heartless, lionesses, and hyenas. Hoping that Simba could take on his old uncle on his own, he turned his attention back to the more immediate threat. Several Living Bones were heading for Clawtooth Rock and he roared as he brought down Kingdom Key on the monsters. The kids had to be inside Clawtooth Rock as Kira and the dragons set up a defensive perimeter around Clawtooth.

Riku and Namine were fighting agianst several Savage Dogs, Hyenas and two outsider lioness. Riku ran to his aide, rushing directly at a hyena, and smashing the flat end of the blade into his underbelly. He flew through the air in an arc over a few lionesses into another of it's kind.

The new, unexpected threat from behind them caught the lionesses off guard, causing them to hesitate for a fraction of a second in attacking Riku. And the older Keybearer decided to use that fraction of a second to his advantage, by blasting the lioness in front with a Dark Firaga.

Hercules and Bron in their rhino forms smacked away any heartless that dared to come near Daphne and Namine. Amber with her keyblade in her tail smacked a couple hyenas in the head knocking them out. Adam using his brute strength tackled a few Living bones as Aladdin and Mulan used their fire and speed to take them out. Lea was setting Heartless ablaze with gouts of fire from his mouth. "Oh, yeah! I'm loving this fire-breathing thing!" he breathed more fire on a few more heartless as he summoned Flame Liberator and smacked a outsider away. King Mickey and Oswald were leaping everywhere taking out heartless as they destroyed several Savage Dogs who had timon and pumbaa surrounded. They thanked him as they went back to aid the other pride landers. Zira was ordering her lionesses from a rock. ""Go for the eyes!, Break his jaw! Hit him hard!"

She seemed to be giving off a dark aura. "Get them! Do what you must!"

"If you insist Zira" said Aqua as she and Terra were ready to fight the evil lioness. Zira swiped her claws at Aqua who backed away from Zira as Terra tackled her with his strength. Now realizing she was facing against a stronger opponent. Zira let out a roar as she sent a blast of darkness at them. Terra was sent back as Zira pinned down Aqua. "Die" snarled Zira until a rock hits her in the head. She roared as she looked up at Clawtooth Rock. 'LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE!" shouted Terran as the other kids were glaring at the lioness from Clawtooth Rock. She snarled as she started her approach towards them until Glacea roared at them along with the other dragons. Zira stood no chance against an Alpha as she was engaged in a fight with Aqua and Terra with Kairi now aiding them. She pointed her keyblade at Zira. "Light Aura!" A sphere of pure light left her keyblade and it hit's Zira sqaure on the chest as she was thrown back as the three keyblade wielders engaged her.

"Come on!" shouted goofy as he and Donald were helping Nala with the heartless when Nuka appeared with Victani. Both of the them eyed nala as she got ready for a fight when the two relaxed. "We don't want to fight. All we want is our brother's safety" said Nuka. they nodded as Nuka and Vitani went towards Clawtooth tired of the fighting. Kion and the Lion Guard were protecting Clawtooth from any heartless or Outsider that dared to approached. Nero and Sere were working together to bring down the Grand Shaman heartless with Steve, Ty and Tim. "look at our parents go" said Skye watching Sora smack away a Living Bone and Kairi destroy a shaman after Aqua and Terra pushed Zira back . "Go Mommy and Daddy!" said Kari.

"Get em Daddy" said Ryoku watching Riku kick a Shaman.

A roar caught their attention as they saw Simba and Xarcs were fighting away from the others. Simba was covered in a fiery aura as he had activated his Kings Flare. "Dad!" said kion and kiara.

"We gotta help him" said Kovu as he, Kiara and Kion left Clawtooth Rock with the others staying behind. Xarcs, who was gradually beating Simba back. The real King of Pride Rock was stumbling backwards, losing energy fast just trying to hold the powerful Nobody off despite using King's Flare.

With one powerful punch to the jaw that was finally able to get past Simba's guard, Xarcs knocked his opponent flat on his back. Simba hit the ground with a grunt.

Xarcs stood over him, a satisfied smile on his face, and a glint in his eyes. He idly held up one paw to his face, and waggled his fingers, checking the sharpness of his claws. "And so it ends, Simba. With your death, I usher in a new age of Darkness to the world. 'The Pride Lands of Darkness...'" He put a finger to his chin as if thinking. "Yes, I rather like the sound of that."

He stamped his free paw on the ground, and all four of Simba's paws were held by vines, keeping him bound there. Xarcs lifted his claws, ready to strike until he got blasted away by the roar of the elders. Xarcs recovered as he eyed Kion. "Ahh, the Roar of the Elders, quite a gift. It will be mine again along with the Claw of the Elders." he roared as he lunged at Kion and kovu only for Sora and Simba to stop him. 'Daddy!" shouted Skye and Kari watching from Clawtooth Rock.

"Don't worry kids,everything will be fine" Said Xinmott trying his best to keep them calm as they watched Sora and Simba fight Xarcs.

"It is time to die, Simba." He called. "Time to take your place in 'the Circle of Life.' You'll be seeing daddy again very soon." He roared as he covered himself in a dark aura as he used his dark dash to run towards the two, Simba and Sora dodged the attack ready to strike back. Simba dove out of the way of a powerful slash aimed at his head as Sora stepped in, and drove the Keyblade directly at his attacker, but he had already vacated that space, and Sora hit nothing but rock.

Xarcs was behind him now, and immediately clamped his teeth down on Sora's neck had Sora not moved out of the way. almost immediately, Xarcs started the 'thrashing back and forth' part. But Sora quickly cast a Water spell. Dousing the nobody in water. Xarcs pinned down Simba again as he raised his claws ready to deliver the killing blow when Kion, Kiara and Kovu lunged on the nobody. "Get away from my dad!" Kiara and Kion shouted between their biting. Kovu was Biting Xarc's legs with all his might.

""Get off me you little brats!" He reached up as far as he could and grabbed Kiara and Kion and tossed them away. Kovu jumped away as he slammed his paws into the earth as the Claw of the Elders came to his will. Xarcs and most of the heartless were hit by the full force of the attack. "Why you insolent Brat!" shouted Zira as she had lunged right behind him. "How dare you attack your king like that" Before kovu could dodge it. A searing pain came over his left eye as Zira slashed him. He crashed into a rock and he was out. "Kovu!" shouted Kiara going over to check on him with Nuka and Victani. His siblings nudged him slightly as he was out cold. Xampbaa quickly went to get them out of harms way.

Xarcs saw that Janja and his clan had retreated to the Outlands and the Outsiders were all defeated. /i should have turned them all into heartless but no matter. I will win this battle."

"Let us combine forces my king" said Zira as both of them gave off aura's of darkness. "I won't allow you to harm anyone else in my kingdom!" roared Simba as a flash of light came and appearing in his tail was the Circle of Life Keyblade. He was taken back at the keyblade before he and Sora focused on the two lions. Sora dismissed Kingdom Key for the X-blade. Zira and Xarcs lunged at them both.

"Simba!" Sora shouted.

"Together!" He perfect unison, Simba and Sora stomped the ground beneath them when they landed. At the exact moment their eight feet touched the ground, giant, thick stalagmites erupted from the ground all around them. Xarcs and Zira were sent flying by the rocks as Sora and Simba started to hit the two with their claws and keyblades. To end their limit. they raised their heads to the sky, and let out twin roars that made the earth tremble in ways that Xarcs couldn't even imagine sending both of them into the air. Zira and Xarcs then lunged at Simba ready to end his life when Simba's Circle of Life Keyblade impaled Xarcs in the chast as the X-blade stabbed Zira in the chest. Both then began to fade away. "May you two find the peace in the afterlife" Simba said as the two faded away. The battle was over as Kovu regained conscious. Xampbaa had manage to get him back on Clawtooth Rock "You okay Kovu?" asked Besthe. He and the others surrounded him.

"Yeah" said Kovu.

"That look like it hurts" said Bunga.

"Yeah but i'll live. Hakuna Matata" said Kovu making them all smile at him. "Hey thats right kiddo. Here let me put some of this on ya" said Xinmott as he held a potion. He moved it over his eye and it healed up but the scar remained. "I think you kinda look cute with that scar" Kiara said making Kovu blush as the others laughed. "Skye!, Kari!" Kairi said as she had climbed up on clawtooth. 'Mommy!" they said as they ran to her. "Oh my babies, your alright" she said as she laid down and held her children close to her. Sora soon joined her as he was glad to see they were okay. Soon the other parents came onto Clawtooth and they were glad to see their children were alright. "Ryoku." said Namine as she gave her son a nuzzle.

"We were very worried for you Terran, Briana" said Aqua as she had Briana in her paws and Terran was on Terra's back.

"Serenity and Mokuba took care of us" said Terran as all eyes were on Serenity and Mokuba.

"Really, im proud of you mokuba" Kaiba said to his brother earning a smile from him. Xia was telling Roxas and Xion how she lured Claw out and how the lion guard and Vern defeated Claw. Vern was beside his uncles as they told him how proud they were of him using his keyblade. Tori was holding Torn close to her when she saw Xinmott and Xampbaa approaching her. Her eyes watered up in tears as they approached her. Before long the three of them shared a long hug. 'I never thought i would see you guys again" She cried as they too were crying.

"Us too but when we met Vern and the others. They told us that you were alright" said Xampbaa.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay" Tori said as Vanitas came over to them. "Who's this?" asked Xinmott.

"This is Vanitas, My husband." said tori.

"Oh nice to meet you, i hope you been taking good care of our girl here" said Xinmott.

"I have" said Vanitas. Xinmott and Xampbaa then approached Timon and Pumbaa. "Wow it's like i'm looking at a mirror" said Timon.

"You said it" said Xinmott.

"Alright what is your favorite thing to do?" asked Xampbaa as they said. "Singing Hakuna Matata and having a carefree life."

"No way!" said Xinmott and Xampbaa.

"It's like we have long lost brothers and are meeting for the first time" cried Pumbaa as the four then hugged each other. Some of the gang laughed at their interaction.

Mickey and Oswald entered Clawtooth Rock with Simba. They saw the keyhole before they aimed their keyblades at the keyhole sealing it up for good. A bright light came from the cave. Once that was done did they exit the cave and the once dry areas were back to life again. The gang with the Outsiders who were leaderless returned to pride rock. Most of them had joined Zira out of fear and Simba told them as long as they respect the laws of the pride lands then they would be allowed to live in the pride lands again. The guardians of light were all on pride rock. "So why do i have this Keyblade?" asked Simba looking at the Circle of Life at his feet.

""It chose you as it's master Simba. If you want, you can tag along with us on our quest to stop the Syndicate and the lost masters" said Sora.

"My Son, you should go with them" spoke Mufasa as he appeared before them in the clouds. "Father, but what about the pride lands." asked Simba

"There is no need to worry, Kion and the Lion Guard can handle the problems while you are gone. Besides, Sora's children are a target for the Syndicate and they will not rest until they kill them. They need your strenght my son." said Mufasa.

"Mufasa is right Simba, you must go and represent our world in the fight against this Syndicate" said Rafiki.

Simba nodded as he then turned to Nala, Kion and Kiara. "I will return soon, Kiara, Kion. take care of things while i'm gone"

"You can count on us Dad" said Kion as Simba smiled at his children. He nuzzled them as he then rubbed his head against Nala's. "Come home safely Simba" said Nala.

"I will" Said Simba as the kids approached Kovu and the Lion Guard. "Looks like this is goodbye" said Kovu.

"Not really, We'll come back someday and visit you guys again" said Skye.

"yeah, well be back to visit.' said Mokuba. Kovu smiled as did the lion guard. They all bid farewell as they went back to their parents as they were beamed up into the Goliath.

"Man it feels good to be back to our normal forms." said Roxas as Cid was finishing the repairs on the teleporter. "There we are. Good as new." siad Cid.

"This won't happen again right Cid?" asked Riku with a raised Eyebrow.

"Nope. i was able to fully repair it back to prime condition." said Cid. Simba was laying down nearby with Skye and the other kids beside him. He didn't mind at all. Aqua and Tori were feeding the babies their baby food while Xinmott made funny faces for them. Nero was at the wheel of the ship as he steered the ship towards it's next destination.

 **End of Pride Lands.**

 **"Alright so that ends the Pride Lands and the next world is one i did before in a previous fic. What that world is a surprise."**


	36. rewrite is coming very soon

Kingdom Hearts World Conquest is getting a rewrite. i had lost all of my original docs to this fic and i decided to redo this fic.


End file.
